


亲爱的，我们什么时候结婚？

by MITSUKIOMI



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 273,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MITSUKIOMI/pseuds/MITSUKIOMI
Summary: *此篇是以维克多从一开始就想要和勇利在一起为前提的原作补完向。大概就是把当年看的时候的一些想法都写了一下。
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Nishigori Yuuko, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 第1章

十点快到了，宴会大厅的那座落地钟的钟摆和着切列斯蒂诺的脚步紧张狭促的回荡在走廊里。他紧张的听着手机里面的铃声匆忙地赶向他们房间的方向，确切的说是胜生勇利的房间。  
就在刚才他就用了上个洗手间的时间再回到宴会现场他的学生就已经不在那里了，手拨打了很久一直跳转到留言让他无奈地放弃了。他的学生一向不太参加比赛之后的宴会这使得他感到更加的担心了，毕竟等到他回到会场的时候场内已经转向了另外一种气氛。好吧，他承认自己有点保护过渡了，但不得不说他的学生真的是个不看身份证件绝对无法让人相信他成年了的……孩子。他离开的时候他的学生还在那里车轮斗舞到最后单挑贾科梅蒂钢管舞，他想上个洗手间时间不会太长，离开的时候他还瞥了一眼确认俄罗斯那边仅仅十五岁的与他的学生的名字有着相同发音的那个嚣张的小鬼还没有离开，所有人都显得中规中矩，而今晚的主角——或者说这些年来一如既往的主角此刻正像个孩子一样起哄用手机对着他的学生狂拍。他的学生这时候恰好卷起袖子在钢管上试了试之后身体活动会磨擦到的位置然后认真的把袖子卷得更高露出了手肘继而低头褪下长裤。切列寺蒂诺敢保证就以这种无论做什么都认真的劲儿把那个偷拍狂从帝王的位置上拖下来是迟早的，而且那孩子在音乐中有一种非常特别的气质……像置于风中的鸟？就在这个时候他的学生看到了他正在看着他，结果没想他这个一向内敛的学生居然把刚脱下的裤子在头顶打着圈的甩着向他大喊[祝我胜利吧！]，旁边的人连忙躲开生怕被裤子上腰带的金属扣打到而切列斯蒂诺竟一时说不住话来，他半张着嘴然后抿了下去耸耸肩。他学生脸上的笑容像午后一二点的阳光一般势不可挡。  
[你是最好的]  
他看着旁边雀跃不已的维克多尼基福罗夫心里面觉的有点说不上来的闷，但是他的学生看起来好极了,他努力把几小时前的那一幕丢到脑后。他向着笑到眼睛都歪了的勇利抬抬手走了出去。  
维克多尼基福罗夫走过去帮勇利把歪了的眼镜戴好但是却没想对方干脆摘下眼镜手指拽他的西装拉开往上衣内侧口袋一塞，他放开了手满意的拍拍西装胸口的那个位置朝着他得意地一笑，“等下记得还给我啊，尼基福罗夫教练。”

从厕所出来后切列斯蒂诺本来只是想要到吸烟区过个瘾没有想到自己会被记者堵在回宴会的走廊上，他们千方百计想要混进宴会的后半场的走廊全部一如既往被封锁了，他们都清楚宴会后半场教练和记者和太过年轻的孩子离开之后他们关上大门祛除一切会在里面干出点什么来但是他们得找着让全世界相信坏事的证据来。切列斯蒂诺之前离开宴会时确认俄罗斯的那个十五岁的孩子就是为了保证现场暂时还处于相对有秩序的、对他这个涉世不深的学生还算是安全的环境。但是这被一拖十几分钟他已经有点不太确信了，等到他回到宴会看到大门全部紧闭起来上了反锁，他的心颤抖到手指。他一边给勇利打电话一遍急促的敲门好不容易才开了条缝，开门的那个脸上的浮肿不只是喝多了还是被人揍了他只希望自己的学生没有事虽然如果是揍的话他可以自豪的保证他的学生绝对不是进医院而是被警察带走的那个。  
室内充斥着酒精和一些紧贴在一起的身体灯光变的昏暗让所有人的脸看起来都变得异样的处于虚无放纵的状态。俄罗斯组都不在那里，只有波波维奇留在角落里面喝着酒，切列寺蒂诺不知道自己是不是该上去提个醒但是他更加在乎他家的那个。那个十五岁的少年不在，钢管上贴上了另外几俱身体他非常确定这不是他的学生或者今晚拿到银牌的那位性感的他的学生的挑战者，他至少知道他们本质都不错但是俄罗斯的当家帝王的传言实在是有些地方不见得好听而他此刻也不在这里，他真希望是俄罗斯组的老教练把他家的学生一同捎带走了但他理智的不希望是维克多尼基福罗夫，毕竟他离开的时候这个男人对自己的学生所表现出的兴趣实在太露骨了，简直就是一只觊觎着蛋糕上流淌的蜂蜜的苍蝇。  
他赶到自己的房间门口确定房门号码转头看向自己的隔壁，手机还没有接通但他听到隔壁的房间里面已经传出了勇利手机的声音。他放下心来试着敲门试着喊他的学生但是没有声音，这下子干脆连手机铃声都没有了。或许是去洗澡了把手机丢在床上没有听到或许他该过一会儿再过来大概十分钟？他焦虑的把额头都贴到门上又喊了几声，就在这个时候房门突然松开他差点就跌了进去。“切列斯蒂诺你是偷窥狂吗？”  
“你想要在冰天雪地中绕着宾馆跑两圈吗”说完他就伸手在学生那张迷迷糊糊的脑袋上狠狠的揉压到对方笑到抱着他的手讨饶。  
他的学生醉醺醺的长裤还没有穿回去衬衫也只是披在身上整个人都散发出困的要死的脸色。  
“回来了啊。”  
“切列斯蒂诺才是，找了你老半天都不知道你到哪里去了！”他生气得脸上通红打了个酒嗝。好吧，他的学生平时不会这样放肆和他说话他总是有些收敛，但这样也不错，他老早希望能够和他的学生在争吵中好好交流一次而不是总看到他把话说一半又咽回去。他就像之前离开宴会时候那样松松垮垮的笑了，切列斯蒂诺给了他一个深深的拥抱拍拍他的后背，像老年人那种，当然勇利不会那么说出来伤人心，那是长辈的手。“什么都会过去的。”  
“是的。我们还有明天。”  
他们相视而笑。  
好吧，警报已经过去了，他轻松的问“告诉我你是怎么回来的？”  
勇利皱皱鼻子，这似乎对他来说有些难“额嗯……没有注意呢，反正从钢管上下来之后就被……人立马带回来了。”他挤弄着太阳穴看起来酒精让他晕乎的可以。  
这听起来让人很怀疑“啊，是吗？”  
“是、是的。”他的学生努力让声音听起来可靠。切列斯蒂诺看得出来他的学生不太想继续讨论下去。他的学生看起来不坏，或许现在不陪在他的身边也没有太大的关系。如花样滑冰这种运动无论多少次选手推开边缘栏杆将自己推上冰场中心的那一瞬间无论看多少遍都悲壮又孤独。他是他的教练他清楚地知道自己的学生有多么的脆弱但是他更加清楚自己的学生的那种仿佛赤足站在玻璃碎片上面的那种坚定的意志。  
“早点休息，有需要的话随时来找我。”他想这次应该是他转身离开了。  
“切了斯帝诺！”  
他回转身看到他的学生激动的喊着“我、我！”他说不出来！心里有一万种形容词但说不出他们所指的同一个含义。  
[教练是什么？]  
就在这个时候他听到切列寺蒂诺张口，就在这一瞬间他嘴里怎么都没有办法说出来的话就在那一瞬间在他毛躁的高低起伏的心里面落定了下来。

“你很好，勇利。你一直都是最好的。”

  
切列寺蒂诺关上房门之后的一会儿勇利还是站在那里，知道好一会儿他像是突然想到了什么转身反手关上了门，他的脸上有些让人捉摸不透的阴影。  
房间布局进门右边就是浴室洗手间因此有大概两米的走廊通道。他走进去，房间的全貌在他赤裸的脚前展现了出来。

维克多尼基福罗夫坐在床沿边上歪着头对他脸上那点点的忧伤感到不明所以。他很好，他把世界五连霸赢到自己的面前来了。他心里面默默地对切列斯蒂诺说抱歉，但是他不愧疚。这绝对不是错误的。  
他停在他的床前面对着维克多尼基福罗夫止不住想笑，掺杂一点点的得意，他对面的床上正坐着全世界瞩目的、漂亮的、虽然现在也是满身酒气但是这依旧没有办法阻挡他自细胞核中释放出来的魅力甚至他此时有些凌乱的头发反而让他原本正面的形象染上了一丝叛逆气质。他想起来维克多以前有过的一个节目，是在他十九岁时候的一场表演节目，没有多余炫技的四周跳，他印象很深，那套节目在歌中的一段痛彻心扉的感伤里他使用接连不断交叠着速度不断加剧的辗转接续步用以表达那种情感的无处可归无以宣泄的纠缠。在所有动作全部静止的时候他看到了这样的一个维克多尼基福罗夫——美丽的破碎，和那些破碎边缘闪着锋利棱角的野蛮。那一切都很单纯，因为悲伤而变得敏感变得非常的任性，这一切让那时候的他觉得有些害怕。他对于维克多尼基福罗夫的印象是从他每一个节目里所得知的，那一切都很破碎，所以他根本就不知道一个真正的完整的维克多尼基福罗夫到底是什么样子的。说实在的，把他骗回来之后他真的不知道自己接下来要做什么。  
维克多看着他的脸现在才想起还有眼镜这档子事。  
“勇利。”他招招手但是对方近视看不清楚不知道他想干嘛。反正最终结果也没差，勇利把脸凑过去想看的清楚一点给了他把眼镜亲手物归原主的机会。距离那么近的去看尼基福罗夫的脸有一种被光晕照射的晕眩的感觉，他下意识低下脑袋眼睛迅速挪动躲开但是立刻又转回来小心的瞧着尼基福罗夫“谢谢。”  
“我讨厌被人谢谢我该做的事情呢。”他故意用有点生气的小调，勇利立马紧张“那、那……那……”维克多直接拉起他的手他一下子连那个唯一的发音都说不出来话了，“那么勇利，告诉我，请你告诉我要我为你做什么？——让你未来的教练为你做什么才好？”

  
时间稍微回到之前宴会上，勇利从钢管上翻身下来完胜克里斯多夫贾科梅蒂，但是他并没有注意到四周空气的变动直愣愣的望着维克多想要说什么但是气息还没有调整好，与此同时维克多已经注意到贾科梅蒂向他打了个手势。他十五岁的小师弟已经被同门的米拉小姐带离了现场，简单的来说他在这里完全就是在等他们结束。维克多觉得自己有责任看着勇利，因为勇利无时无刻不在钢管上的反转中寻找他这个定点，他简直觉得如果没有他的存在勇利一定会晕眩地从钢管上翻下来。  
起初他看得非常入迷并且不时地的起哄吹口哨，所有人也兴致极高的起着哄，但是渐渐的不对了。当勇利脱掉衬衣当贾科梅蒂脱到只剩内裤，这像是某种趋势的引领四周的人在卸下，一种类似于喷在衣领耳后手腕上的尾调为麝香一类动物性气息、他们本身的气息被暴露出来。维克多拎起勇利丢在他脚边上的衬衫和西裤那种场面不堪入目的有点像脱衣舞现场他没法否认，有些眼睛不干净的粘在钢管上裸露的躯体上随同勇利身上那些发亮的油脂一样的汗水一起粘腻的滑落到一些位置。维克多站在那边手里挽着勇利的衬衫和裤子在勇利望着他的时候拍着手脸上的表情急剧降温。勇利倒吸了一口气但是当他在下一个翻身松开腹肌只靠脚上的动作倒挂下来的时候他看到维克多还是之前的样子，他吓了一跳觉得自己刚才一定是看错了。汗水从胸口向下划过颈侧辗转在耳后没进湿透的黑发，他挺身而起的时候汗水飞溅出来在灯光下面亮出一群闪光点，那一瞬间他的表情是茫然的，维克多半张着嘴喉咙发出感叹的低鸣，只是一瞬间勇利已经贴回钢管身体紧密贴合着依靠着目光瞅着他在他的心脏上面重重的擂击，下一刻他就露出了娇憨的笑容，维克多嘴角上仰歪着头换了个站立的姿势舒适地靠在墙上更加舒适的全身心投入的去欣赏勇利的姿态。  
勇利下来之后迎上维克多的脸，对方就像是听到了召唤一样迅速地向着自己走过来，他感觉自己的呼吸在距离的拉近之间越来越急促他觉得自己有一大堆的话想要和他说，所有的东西都在喉咙口呼之欲出。酒精的微醺让维克多看起来好像一个发光体他靠得越近他就越是能够清晰地感觉到他自己皮肤表面正在上升的温度，维克多快要烫伤他了，他简直紧张到不行！  
不知道哪里来的衬衣从他的头上落了下来迅速的隔开空气，他抬头激动地望着维克多可是对方的视线直接越过他的头顶，勇利把视线跟过去看到了贾克梅蒂的挤眉弄眼，后者也已经披上了外套。“立马带他出去。”抬了抬下巴贾科梅蒂指向门口。  
勇利完全没回过神不知道他们在说些什么“去哪里？”他一下子就慌了抓着维克多的衣领急切地询问“维克多要去哪里？”  
维克多没这时间和他解释，他从自己的衣服上试图解下勇利的手可是这举动却激得对方抓得更紧了。他皱了皱眉强行掰开在对方陷入更加慌乱之中将他的手从衣服上抢到自己手里好好的握了握。勇利终于算是明白了点什么，他没有放开他他只是换了个……方式？  
“我想我们该找个地方单独聊聊而不是这里？”其实他想用[这种地方]。  
他愣愣的被维克多拉着从各种粘在一起的身体边上穿出去，维克多不时的回头去看他一边拨开四周的人同时在对方发火之前补上一句[抱歉][借过]或者实在没有办法推开他就只好把勇利收到自己的臂弯所及之内总之他必须要把勇利和那些身体隔开他像是紧张厌恶那些围着蛋糕表面晶亮的淌下来的蜜糖打转的满身细菌的苍蝇那样。他有些着急，如果是他自己一个人的话他可以显得更加游刃有余其实他通常根本就不会待到这种时候，但是勇利的存在让他完全没办法镇定下来。  
就在他们即将撤出会场贾科梅蒂已经在门口等着他们的时候不知道是谁的手突然在勇利的臀下挑了一下，他被吓得促叫了一声直接就往维克多的身边躲，一时间维克多转头狠狠的瞪了回去。他今天晚上的情绪完全因为勇利的乱入而铺张开来一点都收不回来，对方完全被他给吓愣了。  
哐镗一声。  
一只啤酒罐头砸到了维克多的脑袋上，他回头贾科梅蒂的一只手还处于抛掷状态，“克里斯！”美人生气的哼了起来，  
“我本来是想要丢那个醉鬼的”  
“可是你却丢到了我的脑袋上”  
“谁让你看起来比那个家伙醉的还要厉害”他眼神朝勇利飘了飘你懂的，勇利还以为克里斯说的是自己连忙缩了缩脑袋看向维克多：拜托！他现在的样子确实不好所以别看了。他心里哀求着，可维克多倒是来劲了，大有就让他醉得更加疯癫一点好了！勇利不自在的被维克多从头到脚教打量了一个来回，没穿鞋的双脚别扭的踩到了一起。  
终于突破到门外了，克里斯意味深长的瞧了瞧这两个乱七八糟的人“我们准备回去了，你们呢？”这是个单向问句重点在于让对方注意到你.们.呢？反正他现在立马就想要回房洗个澡去，“祝你有个美好的夜晚~”  
维克多听着走廊里渐行渐远的传来克里斯对着身边的人反复抱怨着烟味为什么不去吸烟室，声音里的性感好像和平时不太一样？？？

勇利在被漠视的的角落吸了吸鼻子，他今天喝得真不少，现在安静下来整个人都软乎乎的脚底打飘，走廊上有些冷，他靠着墙出神的看着走廊对面的墙壁眼皮不时的要掉下来了。维克多侧眼看着他愣在那里，他不想让他就这么睡过去，他得把一些事情继续下去像有些曲子可以不断的重复到他愿意舞到累死在冰场上那样，他决定了。  
勇利有些恍惚神智在失去知觉的边缘挣扎着，就算是侧过脑袋去看维克多都觉得非常的吃力，钢管上的翻腾几乎抽走了他身上所有的力气，到了最后他几乎只是靠不断的寻找到维克多的视线并且确认对方是在看着他之中支撑下来的。现在，他觉得结束了，脑袋想不了更多了，他想他该快点睡了，趁他视线中最后留下的影像是维克多的脸。他看着他都不想眨眼觉得他真的是太好看了，今天他原本真的是不想来的，他真的不想再经历一次几小时之前的惨祸他想维克多尼基福罗福会记得所有人都不会记得他，他就是那么的渺小又差劲，所以到现在为止他在脑内握着拳头恨不得爆粗口的大喊[这真是赚到了！]，拜托现在谁都不要出现就让他快点这样睡过去他今天晚上一定能够做个好梦的。  
别。  
“勇利……”  
别啊求你了！  
“勇利。”  
“你烦——”  
他的身体突然腾空而起，他睁大了双眼看着地面离自己越来越远……等等！  
维克多没心思跟他在这里耗下去了，他直接把他扛了起来。勇利双手死抓着扛着他背后的衣服就怕自己会掉下去，但是维克多扛得很稳，他担心了老半天才意识到其实自己不管怎么挣扎都不会掉下去的。维克多一手圈紧他的腰把他扛到肩上另外一只手抱着收起他的双腿，勇利的脑子里在想[双人滑好像有这个动作？]。他还没有穿裤子对方西服袖子的质地出奇的好，他心里吐了一句这就是维克多啊~世界冠军就这么有钱而自己每天联系结束坐在更衣室里看着冰鞋老化磨损的程度心里都在发抖。算了他也不在意啦，这种事情，反正除了日常开销他也没什么特别想要的。他发现他这个人对于物质的要求真的是底得叫人发指明明是日本的头牌却一点都不在乎公众场合要穿什么，要不是切列斯蒂诺要他带套西装来参加比赛他搞不好就会穿着国家队运动服前来参加宴会了。差点丢脸，嗯，他心里默默地想着，在维克多稳健的步伐里面摇摇晃晃的、他开始有点清醒了，今天最后搞成这样在维克多的面前也丢脸的要死了，而且现在算是什么情况他都完全的搞不懂。有些清醒之后他才意识到现状的窘迫，什么羞耻和不好意思全部一股脑的向着他汹涌而来，之前还抱着人家乱蹭这下子连喊个名字都好像会要他命一样。“维克多？……可以叫你维克多吗？”他小心翼翼的问，现在他看不到维克多的脸就看到走廊不断的在向后退没有戴眼镜什么都模糊的一塌糊涂维克多的支撑是他现在全部的依靠。他突然想到切列斯蒂诺不知到哪里去了，但是立刻的，这个念头只是一瞬间就过去了。他尴尬的被对方扛在肩头就求现在别在走廊里被人撞到否则他就再也没有脸去登场了。当然他是绝对不会知道这走廊的两边早就被封死了，反正维克多知道就是。  
他听到维克多叹了口气“你不是从宴会开始就叫到现在了吗？”  
“对……对不起……”  
“你不用为这种事情道歉。”对方的声音听起来有点生气。他觉得他最好接下来什么都别问了免得又惹对方生气。不过现在想想这情景真好玩，他不自觉地晃起了双脚，“怎么了？”  
“嗯……”他像是在思考这个问题一样故意拖长了尾音，维克多仔细地听着那狡猾的声音好一会儿才回应他“我们去哪儿？”  
这下轮到维克多把嗯——这个发音拖得老长老长的了。  
他没想太多，只是因为胜生勇利让他觉得特别的快乐，而他不想停止这种快乐所以他得把这种快乐延续下去，虽然他不知道能延长多久，但是他暂时不想要放开他。不得不说他至今为止人生的二十几年从来都没有遇到过像这样的一个人。  
他今天在场上几乎没有注意到胜生勇利的存在，一直到结束，一直到离开的场外他突然非常熟悉的感受到了视线结果他就看到了他。他小小的，简直和他面前的同门师弟差不多的感觉，他紧张的眼睛里面含着眼泪叫人有点难过不知道他发生了什么事情，维克多尼基福罗夫觉得他该为他做点什么好让他觉得开心点，至于会用这样的眼神望着自己的当然是他的粉丝吧？比如说拜托认识的人好不容易进入选手离场的大厅想和心爱的偶像见个面留点纪念什么的并不少见，或者他需要一个拥抱维克多觉得这也不是不可以虽然他不太会那么做但是他觉得对面的男孩子现在或许非常的需要。  
现在想起有生以来他第一次发现并且讨厌起来自己的轻率，他轻率的让他走掉了！他非常的轻率，简直轻率的让他觉得自己是个混蛋，他现在后悔的要命他当时看着勇利立刻转身离开他看了看他手边的拉杆箱、领子边缘一小截挂牌带子转而又去看他身边的人，那人正望着自己眼睛里面很生气然后转头轻蔑的瞧了他一眼跟了过去喊起名字拥住了离开的少年的肩膀低头急切地对他说着什么，那少年被对方揽得靠了过去但是本身却一点都不主动。他看起来非常的坚韧，而他知道这种人要么非常的无畏要么就是非常的敏感，而他觉得那少年绝对是后者，因为他快要哭出来了，维克多满脑子就是他快要哭出来了！那男人的身上挂着教练员的牌子并且他认得这个人而一边的挂着记者牌的另一个男人正用他不熟悉的语种追喊着对方“katsuki……”后来他又听到了自己的名字“……victor……”他们两人的名字一前一后贯穿在一起成为某种因果，他突然愣在当场无法挪动步伐。  
日本，太小。俄罗斯无边广阔。无论谁走到那广阔的土地面前都有如一粒灰尘。  
他没有办法不和他道歉，因为他看起来要哭了！他一到宴会现场就去找好友贾科梅蒂打听胜生勇利的事情。按照听到的名字他去查了今天参加比赛的选手结果他发现这个少年处于最底层的排名，网上铺天盖地的都是讽刺与质疑还有各种拥护、守护和轻易就刺痛人的其实只是那些人相互之间的笑骂除此之外没有更多了，他的资料不多，与维克多尼基福罗夫比起来根本就不算什么。胜生勇利，他跟着选手介绍里的注音生疏的把这个名字念到熟悉再是熟悉地念着只剩下他的名字的音节攀缠在他的舌尖上。他看了一眼他的小师弟对方一脸“哈？”的觉得他一脸智障。他告诉他的好朋友“我得向他道歉”，但是贾科梅蒂觉得他不一定会过来，毕竟今天垫底而且又被维克多以这种方式搭了讪“他可是你的粉丝啊。”  
克里斯的声音打着转意味深长仿佛他想说点有关于这件事情的更深层次一点的东西，他的睫毛扑扇着朝着维克多的方向侧着脑袋，  
“你在生气？”  
“我不想和你生气。但你总是让人生气。”  
维克多看着手机上关于勇利的界面，他看起来真的好小让人觉得有点心疼，他满脑子是类似于他的小师弟和他的爱宠层面。所以这种思考东西的方式就更加让克里斯多夫贾科梅蒂生气了。  
“他和我只差两岁，他看上你的时间不比我短多少，别的请你自己去问。”他觉得现在最好把维克多一个人丢在那里让他清醒清醒否则他自己要先开始去骂他了，走之前他赌气地朝着维克多丢过去一句“以前要不是我站在选手特留区你一定也只是把我当成了你的崇拜者了难道不是吗？”  
“克里斯！”可是克里斯已经走开了，把他丢在那里在记者媒体赞助商簇拥之下他又变得闪闪发亮了起来。  
贾科梅蒂的眼角叠出迷人阴影，“真是个负心的人。”他转头看到胜生勇利，对方也看到了他，但是他只是点点头没有走过去，克里斯感觉到勇利散发着[不想要和任何人说话拜托就当他不存在]的气息，这种气息让四周的人都离得他远远的连他的教练都叹了口气终于放弃向他引荐其他的选手。  
克里斯曾经和他聊过，因为他的舞步中有着严密死守但是还是泄露出来的些许与他相似的气息的关系而试图接近他过。还记得那时候维克多就在不远处，引诱着四周几乎所有人向他投去想要掠夺他视线的气息。

走廊上，维克多急切地想要找个地方把门拴上就剩他们两个拒绝任何人的打扰。至于那只沙包——勇利在他步伐的摇晃里居然在他的耳朵边上哼起了歌双脚不时地跟着节拍晃动着，维克多看着那脚上无比熟悉的淤青和茧子把它们一同塞进自己的外套里面。晃着晃着勇利就从维克多的肩膀上塌下来一点一直到他快要滑下来的时候被维克多向上一抖又归到原位。他们就这样摇摇晃晃的走到电梯门口的时候他小心的把他放了下来询问他住几楼，勇利报了个楼层然后停顿了一会儿连着房门号码又重复了一遍。他们安静地听着电梯门背后拉索迅捷移动的静音。脚很冷，鞋子和外套还在宴会现场但是他现在不想从维克多的身边离开。他们走进电梯的时候维克多突然莫名其妙的说了一句：“还是去你房间吧。”  
他现在简直要为维克多这个明智的决定拍手叫好要不是这样的话切列斯蒂诺可能就会因为找不到他而满世界找他引发尴尬了。不过他不知道维克多要怎么搪塞他的教练了，勇利觉得他的教练看起来凶狠老辣，但他相信维克多总归是有办法的因为他可是维克多尼基福罗夫啊！  
“我们应该为你成功地将我从疼爱你的教练面前藏得那么妥帖而庆祝一下！”他没给对方拒绝的机会就从酒柜里面捞了一瓶开了就直接塞到勇利手里然后提着自己那瓶碰了下他的瓶子直接倒头就灌。这生猛看的勇利僵在那里，几秒钟之后维克多在他面前晃了晃只剩下一半不到的瓶子。开玩笑九州男儿当然乐于接受任何的挑战！维克多擦着嘴角的溢出望着勇利抬头猛灌时上下滑动的喉结发笑，领口敞得太开，他把手里的酒瓶往床头柜上一放伸手就过去帮对方扣上，感受到被扯动的勇利眼睛迷糊的想要低头被他用一根手指抬起放好位置然后继续扣到最下面然后望着光着的双腿觉得穿裤子太麻烦，他扫了一遍四周抓了条毯子往他身上一丢然后站起来去把空调调得再高一点，像酒精积留在胃里面缓慢氧化所散发的温度。十二月的欧洲冷的要命，他们的房间像高烧不退。

维克多有一句没一句搭腔漫无目的的把时间拖延下去，勇利说话的声音很干涩，他把眼睛眯起来一点仔细的听，当他听到自己的出现的时候眼睛突然亮了起来凑到勇利的边上和他一样抱起来双腿使劲的侧着脸看他，看他靠在膝盖上顿顿的看着前方的眼睛。勇利感受到维克多靠过来了下意识的又给自己添了口酒“你不知道你那时候简直好看到爆！”  
勇利转过身，他不能够跳过这里，勇利是在这里让自己逃不掉的。  
“维克多就像是天上的星星那样！星星每天晚上都能看到虽然没有办法够到但是你永远都是在那里的。”说完他还补充了一句“只要不下雨的话。”说到这里的时候他特别的兴奋，说完之后他觉得没什么好顾及的，说出来的感觉真是不一样，以前无论和多少人说似乎总归有一个地方是不对的。他和朋友们经常一起讨论维克多尼基福罗夫的动作分析他的节目构成用无法用词汇来形容到最后只能够用[就象是这样][对！就是这样]这种简直就是天上的暗号来形容他对于一段婉转的曲目所描述的自眼眸缝隙间闪烁的泪光或者眼角一瞥的恶质，手指曲起在空中轻拂而过好像能够看到一缕烟雾的上升。维克多惊奇的看着他的描述，勇利手中因无法完整表达而不知所措得颤抖，到了最后他干脆站起来在床上想要为他做出来。他记得维克多所有节目随时挑个数字他都能够立马做出来那一秒钟节目的动作在哪一场比赛上改变的结构他都能！他都能的！  
他有点喘，他站在床上低头看着坐在那里同时望着他的维克多，心跳迅速的攀升起来，空调的温度有一点高，但是没有人去把温度调下来，维克多向他伸过去双手。勇利疑惑地看着他，于是对方又抬了抬手像是在乞讨什么，他懵懵懂懂的把双手伸过去。维克多原本想把他拉下来但是他发现他不能，把他拖下来简直太残忍！他站在那里显得那么的熠熠生辉手舞足蹈的说着自己的时候简直像是一种信仰。他知道那种感情他看得太多，在他进场或是离场的时候在他在准备的时候在他站在整个冰场的中心的时候他都能够看到那一双双因看到自己而变得无比闪亮的眼睛。是他点亮了他们生命里面的光芒他确幸，无比骄傲。他有试过在自己的海报发售的时候故意乔装打扮坐在贩售点对面的咖啡厅二楼看着他们排队等待一个又一个小时，一直到他们全部离开。也许会有人觉得这有点跟踪狂的心理，但是他那时候极其的想要知道他们会因为他而沸腾多久？太多、但是太短暂。他回到冰场不去想任何人然后独自一个人绽放。这说来或许有些不妥但是维克多确实就好像是在为了点亮他们而然烧着自己一样即便他认真地认为一个艺术家是不会被四周任何的事物所左右才能够独成一派的而只有这样才能够显得极其的珍贵而美丽得叫人痴狂。勇利自十二岁起一直到现在一直都在看着维克多想着他，知道了这一切之后他心里有点兴奋了起来将勇利的双手往后一背抱着他的腰把他拉到了自己的身前。勇利被这突如其来搞得紧张的要命“维、维克多？……”“嗯嗯”他每从嘴里露出来一句他就立马给他回应。勇利的心跳渐渐的加速起来。他尝试着一遍又一遍的喊他的名字“维克多？”“嗯”，用各种各样的语气，用询问的、困惑着、略微生气的、百分之三十撒娇的、宠溺的、想要把对方的注意力拉回来的那种、有所企图的、不安的、任性的、骄傲的、甜蜜的、隐忍的，最后他自心里面挖出藏的最深的那个地方的那句“维克多”。维克多觉得自己的心都要跳出来了，勇利不知不觉的顺着他扶着他的双手滑到了他的面前最后一声呼唤的温度喷在他的脸上，他学者他的语调干涩的喊了一声“勇利”。  
勇利象是所有崇拜着偶像的崇拜者想要靠的他更近，他势必会想到克里斯，可是他却们最终成为了朋友然而他是想要和勇利更加亲密一些，比如如果那时候海报贩售的队伍中如果有胜生勇利的存在的话他会想要一路跟踪到他家去知道他所有的一切的一切。面对着这张十六七岁的脸他犯罪一般胆战心惊的发现自己对他一见倾心了。  
在他对自己提出斗舞胜利的奖赏的时候在他们彼此身体配合无比默契而洒脱的对舞之中那种快乐让他想要永远的、就像是那首歌，他想要永远的与他舞到失去所有的力量瞬间死去双手还维持着华尔兹时候相互紧握扶持的姿态。在查歌剧资料的时候他曾检索到了一篇曾经改编过歌剧的文学名著的时候作者曾经在序言里说到他是自教堂地下挖掘出的一对相互拥抱着的尸骨所产生的灵感，具体是什么作品他已经忘得一干二净但是他一直深刻的记得那种永恒到只剩下骨骼千年之后才被发觉的惊叹与悲怆。他想要从勇利的身上得到那种东西，或者勇利就是那种存在使他仰慕不已。  
而勇利的内心同时也颤抖不已，他不能够告诉维克多他把他曾经因为各种状况而忍不住呼唤他名字的所有的口气都喊了一遍，他兴奋至极好像那些一个人的时间在这一刻全被补上了维克多这个人真正的存在。在一些激动人心或者晦涩难耐的时刻。他猜维克多一定把这当成了一种玩乐，或者调情？他又后怕又兴奋两种情绪不断的推搡着他使他一边希望维克多知道又希望暗情能够永远被深埋让他不再害怕。  
他开始缓慢的说，说到他年少的时候。从那之后他就一直与他人隔绝开来，一放学就去芭蕾教师在并承诺给营业关闭的六点之后他可以享受独自一人占有整个空间的空旷与寂寥。  
“一个人的时候好极了”维克多不忍松下片刻的看着他。  
“嗯”勇利点点头。

他们原本是坐在床上喝酒的，但是喝着喝着两个人打闹着就直接滚到地上和满地的酒瓶厮混在一起了。  
其实勇利在宴会上喝的不算是太多，那酒的量顶多只是让他的脑袋和身体一起热了起来好让他原本自己将自己封锁的行动全部都实行起来。他在摇晃的视线里面搜索着场内所有排名在他前面的、打败了他让他无法站在维克多尼基福罗夫面前的人。  
他心里饱含着那种对于自己严重失败的悔恨，其实不能算是他被人打败，他是被他自己所打败的那是他自己的问题不是别人的问题，可是他没办法就这样接受，如果不是比赛他一定会一次次的请求着让他将他的节目表演到至少完整，至少这样可以使他内心接受他完整的发挥了还是垫底是他技不如人，他一定会回去再次加紧训练到能够使他真正的站到维克多的面前。可是那不是真正的问题，真正的问题是即便他能够做到足以媲美维克多尼基福罗夫可他心里上无法安定下来他依旧会出错，只要一想到维克多在那个赛场上就让他兴奋到担惊受怕。  
在宴会上他没怎么看到维克多，心里面一热就开始了。  
尤里普利赛提是他第一个使出全力干翻的对手，他对自己的蔑视和诋毁或许确实是一个可以拿出来对人解释他为什么那么认真的想要打败他的借口，但对他自己来说更重要的是因为他是被维克多尼基福罗夫喊着[yuri]的人。这说出来很小气，但也无奈得千真万确。离场的那一刻他真以为维克多是在喊他可是当他的脑袋转过去对方却直接从面前走过，那种巨大的距离感瞬间向他侵蚀而来。其实或许他该想想昂为什么维克多要喊他？一个失败者！他原本真没有太在乎尤里，或者简直对他来说是尤里太在乎自己的存在了。胜生勇利认为自己像一片羽毛那样在冰上面一吹就跑了，所有人在关心他的时候会提到的是去留问题而尤里不是。他就好像自己刚刚进入青年组的时候他不会有结局。他很羡慕那些年轻的充满着时光的人，他真希望自己能够在更早的时候就进入成年组更早的参加世界性质的比赛这样就可以更早的遇到维克多，这样他就可以有更多的失败让他能够交付一个完美的成功。他想要得到维克多的注目，可他没有时间了。他自暴自弃的把自己灌到反正不会再比在冰场上接连失误要来得更糟糕了。于是他扯下了领带走向人群。  
至于克里斯贾克梅蒂，他们算是认识但是那又怎样，他总是会出现在离维克多很近的地方不管什么时候在决赛的最后他总是会站在维克多尼基福罗夫的边上在颁奖仪式上他们的名字总是被一前一后的被念出来，从很久之前开始克里斯就在他一定要战胜的对手名单里面了。每当他看着维克多的在决赛的最后接受奖牌的时候克里斯总是会出现在他的身边简直让他羡慕不已，他发誓自己总有一天一定要打败这个人，不！他要打败所有人。他扯下西装勾在指尖如同露水从草尖上那般滑落下来、徐徐，他的眼睛与他的欲念自遮挡之中得以解脱口气嚣张的对着对面招招手“来啊”。

他完全没有预想到后来他居然会和维克多尼基福罗夫一起起舞。  
他喝多了有点记不清楚，大概是在与尤里普林赛提斗舞的中途音乐突然变动了起来，那是一首用激昂的喧嚣掩藏诡秘心绪的曲子。由于突然改变了伴奏刚才还单手撑地倒架身体的尤里一下子没有适应脚步直接乱出了斗舞中心。急速改变舞姿的勇力双手摆出张扬而阔气的姿态朝着被逼到边缘气得眼角都吊起来的尤里挪动嘴角，他笑得很妖娆，轻哼一声得逞的傲慢，他心里惊呼[就是这种感觉！]。  
原本他的长相外貌在他人眼里与这个孩子看起来并无太大的差距，然而这一刻他们的身高拉出了魄力，勇力的笑容是片刻间的，收放自如使他在的新曲子里面徜徉开来，而此刻尤里还在为了对于勇利来说已经过去了的战绩耿耿于怀想要重新进入状态，这其实和勇利此刻实行的报复行为如出一辙只不过他不知道罢了，如果他们都相互知道的话一定会同时对着对方大喊[你真幼稚!]。  
就在这时，有人掐着他张牙舞爪撩起袖子的肩膀，尤里抬头就看见维克多尼基福罗夫的影子代替吊灯光线从他的头顶上压下来，尤里被他踉跄地向后一推刚才的火还没有消下去这下又火上浇油“喂，老子还没完呢！”  
“你该学学什么叫做输了。小鬼。”  
尤里站在那里听着维克多声音里面的兴致昂扬居然一下子反应不过来了，但是他不否认他输了，他就是这么一个正直的孩子，总之看着维克多向着舞池中心的焦点走过去，他比了个中指大概意思是他宁愿站在刚刚才打败自己的对手那边希望神明保佑你惨败。  
勇利一个人在那里持续着独舞，他一下子没找到接下来的对手，但是这曲子让他特别的心悦不想要停下来，他手上的妖娆和他脚下的惆怅简直是一种艳丽，中间时不时有几位跃跃欲试的闯入进来或是想要与他共舞在一个节拍上沾染他一些使人愉悦的气氛或者想要将他从这个领域的霸权中赶出去，可几番下来他依旧是焦点的中心。他松开与之共舞的女性的指尖的时候表情留恋的送给对方一个迷人的笑容，这直接引发了原本就在一边气到眼角吊起的那位女性的兄长的强烈敌意。来杠！  
维克多围绕在边缘地带缓步踱行着隐藏的舞步，他也是围猎的猎手之一但是他不急于加入这一场乱斗。他得找一个恰当的时机踩着节奏正好直接突入到勇利步伐里面，他不想打乱他，他希望他们可以有一段持续的对抗而不是像眼前的这名挑战者步步剑拔弩张就想着给勇利一点颜色瞧瞧。或者说这才是真正的体育精神大家都该在规则之内办事，得漂亮。而勇利把对方撵出去的架势漂亮极了！每当对方冲着自己突入进来他巧妙的旋转着躲开与对方换过了位置，所以他一点都没有离开自己的镇守范围。而对方可被他给耍的急了。更有意思的是这名挑战者的妹妹还在不住的给勇利加油，这使他笑得更加自得了。  
[小王子]  
维克多的脑中突然冒出了这个。

那位挑战者正在岌岌可危之中挣扎，他的步调显得越是粗暴勇利就表现得越是轻巧精致。不知什么时候他踩上了女步，这使他之前的那种傲慢得以更加放肆地挥霍出来。这种舞蹈就在于他的抗衡。男性的纠缠与女性的自持全部都以极强的力量和气魄来展现。维克多看着勇利的双手自对方的肩上一路下滑到腰胯腿侧视线纠缠在他的双手向上手臂的线条，四周一片口哨，维克多心里面开始发痒，看勇利把“她”的舞伴重重地向外一推。维克多觉得是时候。

勇利意识到有一个人在和自己周旋。他快速闪步背对着对方脖子向后勾仰想看看是谁但是对方就好像是在和他捉迷藏一样急速的躲开了。他有些不安，他不能就这样跟着对方的节奏，他在一个转身中将女步转换了回来，他在喧誓他的领地权，而在这个时候他用力的一别头在汗水飞溅出去热得他满脸通红的时候他终于看到了他的那个对手。  
维、维克多！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

他乱了一个步伐。他太紧张了！  
对方因为自己被发现了所以干脆抛开掩饰正式的进入了他的领域。勇利得让自己平静下来，他害怕极了在这种时刻会重蹈覆辙白天的一切，他已经努力地去躲开维克多了，他在脑子里告诉自己他喝了很多的酒，他不断地提醒自己，可是这种想法简直就是清醒的人在想的，他现在不该清醒！是啊！他突然意识到反正他现在不清醒反正他现在做什么都无所谓了。哈~  
维克多在笑着，他看着自己、朝着自己在笑？！他心里面涌出来一种说不出来的感情，那种感情急速地膨胀着简直让他想要喊出来或者是做什么，因为他正在注视着自己！他不敢想象白天的时候的那个没有看见自己的维克多，显然他是忘记了看见了自己羞愧得自己直接跑掉的那个维克多，显然他们是同一个人，无论是冰上、大厅还是现在此刻正在他的面前与之共舞的这个人。当他努力将所有的维克多连同他儿时初次所见的那个影像糅合在一起成为现在正站在他的面前贴合着自己的鞋跟与他的脚缠绵交织的这个人的时候他的眼睛明亮了一瞬然后将那些光亮收稳了进去，他确定了。好吧，勇利的心里面稍作镇定，既然现在在舞池之中那么老规矩，我们以斗舞决胜负。他想要得到他。  
这一切来的都太快，他还没有做好准备，可是正因为他没有准备所以他放得更开了。没有规则章程。维克多跳的是女步，他显然在迎合着自己，或者说是在试探，总之[她]还没有进攻过来。这是一种相互对抗的舞蹈，所以他确定两个人之间一定会有激烈的冲突，只是他不知道这个冲突会在什么时候爆发。他又紧张又兴奋，他想要挽留住维克多的视线他想要使他对自己更感兴趣，但是他不能立刻就让他得到这一切。他想他或许该跳女步这样他就能够更加放心的进攻过去因为男步始终要为了保持绅士而对女步做一定的退让，但是他又非常讨厌那样，光是想象维克多忍让着自己就觉得气不打一处来。他要赢，他要胜过他将他臣服。  
其实这个时候胜生勇利该想着怎么把维克多从自己的领地里面撵出去，可是他完全忘记了之前他对其他挑战者所做的一切。因为维克多尼基福罗夫对他来说是特别的。  
到了这个时候他们才做了相互行礼的姿势。他们在礼貌之中用眼神相互窥探。他们相距着一些距离能够使他们各自做着自己的动作让对方看清自己的强大。勇利的表情收敛了起来维克多也不再笑了。他们的眼神变得更加的锐利，在彼此棱角有质的动作和踏响地板的震颤中不断地膨胀和宣张着自己。  
他们终于开始靠近，眼神对着眼神，肩膀抵着肩膀。纵使勇利的身高与维克多相比起来并无优势但是他倔强的保持着他的攻势与气场，维克多也毫不示弱，他们看起来都相当的投入到了四周人无法介入的状态。不止一个人在对着他们两个拍照，但是他们都没有发现。他们的眼中都只有彼此的存在，不到最后一刻绝对不会松开彼此咬合着的獠牙。  
维克多不是温柔和善的样子。胜生勇利曾经觉得维克多所有表演的节目都是在那个时候特定的状态就像是演戏一样，可是他现在确定正是因为维克多本身有那种特质所以才能够在冰上把冷漠无情疯狂傲慢这一切在平日里看不到的全部都演绎得淋漓尽致。他吞了口唾沫背后一阵颤栗但是这使他更加兴奋了起来，他又知道了他以往不知道的维克多尼基福罗夫了。  
他们贴着肩膀到整个后背以一个转身相互旋转着离去，但是勇利抓住了维克多的手臂使对方不得不在回转之中骤停下来面对着他。他居然看见维克多的脸上浮现出来得意地笑……他知道自己会抓住他！勇利心里面一慌松了手，维克多脸上瞬间爬上十分沮丧，他停在角落里面摆出自己的轮廓，现在轮到勇利围着他打转了。  
他熟悉这种周旋，他刚才跳的正是女步所以他知道对方正在挑衅着自己使自己感到被蔑使是自己生气得想要对他发起攻势但是他知道自己一定会被躲闪开来，所以他要镇定，他不能让维克多逃掉更加不能让维克多把自己给推出去。他潜意识里不想让维克多拔得头筹，就好像他在冰场上他总是想要得到金牌但是他从来没有意识到这必须要打败维克多才行。对他来说必须要成为最出色的才能够站到维克多尼基福罗夫的面前去。小时候优子曾经说过想要看到他们同场竞技，他和优子虽然经常会在SNS里聊天可是他从来都没有和她通过电话，当他从飞机上下来踏上这赛场的大地的时候他第一次拨通了优子的电话他对她说“我真的要和维克多站在同一个赛场上了”而优子纠正他“是同场竞技，你们是对手了。祝福你！”。虽然很遗憾他失败了，但是现在的这一切又使他拥有了那种感觉。想到这里的时候他简直想哭。

就在这个时候维克多率先踏出了那一步与他卷进了彼此的臂弯里面，他靠近他对他说“对不起，我今天在赛后没有认出你。”勇利一惊，他的步伐被踩乱被抢夺了引领权但是他没有注意到，维克多领着他的步调开始变得舒缓了起来。勇利的眼泪没有掉下来否则维克多一定会想要帮他擦掉但是现在他找不到适合的步子和动作，但是他想要停下来就会停下来，然而他不想。所以他很庆幸。维克多不知道音乐什么时候会突然停下来而他想要做的就什么都做不了了，所以他不打算继续再和对方耗下去，他要把快乐推到一个极致的巅峰。  
勇利被迫着不断的迎接向他怀里贴近过来的身体，他意识到了维克多的意思，他知道维克多不会和之前的自己那样就想着把对方剔除出去。他的脸上突然就堆出了笑容。各种托接与下腰，维克多撒娇的过分使他更加过分的纵容，在维克多一个后仰抬腿勇利稳当的接住。他简直想要斯磨在他的耳边问他[亲爱的你想要干什么？嗯？]，他低头冲着胸口抬起脑袋对视着自己的维克多忍不住的大笑了起来而对方的双手反向环着他的脖子，勇利有一种冲动想要低下头去吻上他的……

音乐戛然而止，两个人一下子失衡的摔了下去。  
中场的闹剧结束，克里斯踏着终结者的脚步前来报到，“勇利，这个奖赏你领得太早了些。”他一边扯着领带一边俯视着他们两个。维克多保持着他们之前的动作摔在勇利的怀里，当他抬起头去看勇利的时候他瞧见勇利异常气概的收了收下巴目光凛冽的对视着克里斯毫不退让的迎接挑战。  
维克多心里面一下子吹进洋流，他看着勇利起身急忙拉着他的手臂把自己撑起来在他的脸上落下了一个吻“祝你好运，我的小王子。”

再后来他与克里斯打成平手，可是他不想要输，刚才算什么？克里斯说的没错他并没有真正的领到他的奖赏，他底气不足他需要补充些什么。后劲返了过来这是他醉的最厉害的时候他拽着维克多张口就向他讨赏，他需要一个承诺——  
“如果我赢了的话，做我的教练吧！”

  
现在他还在怀念那时候维克多依靠着他的臂膀，他崇拜了十二年的这个人的重量全部都依赖在他的手臂上。他可以因为他的轻浮而恨他，他当时可以直接松手让对方难看的摔下去并且抓好时间点掏手机拍下来上传SNS但是他没有那么做。他不愿意，因为这一切实在都太好了！

他的意识随着空掉的酒瓶越来越不清楚，他完全没想过和一个俄罗斯佬拼酒的下场到底会是什么样子。但是他不想认输，他一口接一口直到对方从他的手里抢下来阻止他再伤害自己的身体“我只是想让你放轻松点，而且你不可能赢得过我的啊。”他的玩笑话一出勇利就生气了，他站了起来跨到维克多的面前拽着对方的领带想把对方从地上拽起来看起来就像是要揍他但是谁知道酒精让他脚下软绵绵一下子就跪了下去，维克多见状立马伸手接住他，勇利看到他的手朝着他一笑手指摸上他脸上的担心，他头一次从那么近的地方仔细地看着维克多尼基福罗夫的脸哽咽着十二年份的话语一下子全部都冲出了喉咙恨不得一口气把他对他这么多年的喜欢全部都告诉他：  
“我一直觉得十几年来，维克多一直都陪伴在我的身边的啊！你看，你又救了我。只要我觉得自己不行了的时候你就总是会那么凑巧的出现在我的面前，在我路过商店街的电视机上，在我放学回家路过便利店的时候有你封面的杂志就放在橱窗里面看着我朝着我笑告诉我可以做好的。没有维克多我根本就无法站到维克多的面前来，虽然我今天很糟糕……”  
维克多没有否认也没有安慰，他觉得这样反倒让他舒心。那就好像他对着房间里面维克多的海报哭泣时候的样子，他似乎已经习惯了在维克多的面前哭了，虽然他总是会哭，但是那种更加深入心肺在被子里面撕扯着床单的哭泣，他只会让维克多看到。  
他像是回到了十几年前他第一次在电视上看到维克多尼基福罗夫那个时候的样子。他的心里一边颤抖着，一边时不时的从镜框上面的缝隙里面窥视一眼维克多的反应，他害怕维克多随时会突然打断他，他想自己其实很自私吧，但是他觉得如果不趁着这个劲头一下子把想说的全部都说出来的话他就再也没有胆量把这些话说出来了。他也搞不清楚自己要站到维克多的面前究竟是出于什么样的原因，或许就是为了这一刻也说不定？但是他现在非常的混乱，脑中居然渐渐的想起儿时优子对自己说[真想要快点看到勇利和维克多同场竞技啊]。  
他不断地说下去，然而他不懂为什么他面前的这个维克多的脸上的表情那么的惊讶，他讨厌这个表情因为他看起来一点都不相信自己，但是他又是那么的喜欢这张脸以至于他在房间里面贴满了这个人陪伴着他一起长大的所有时期的照片和海报。  
勇利的说话没有前后，“你知道吗？优子那么的好看那么的可爱，简直就是我的神明啊！而维克多，你知道吗？我看到你的时候就象是第一次看到优子的时候那样啊，优子永远都相信我鼓励我，就好像你一样。”维克多完全不知道他在说的是谁，但是看到勇利在提起这个人的时候是那么的快乐他就再也不想要打断他了。他觉得他们现在的气氛简直舒服极了他确信自己能够彻夜地听他说下去直到对方再也没有什么好再告诉他的为止而那个时候就能轮到他对他说些什么了。所以在这之前他如此的沉浸着、期盼着、并且等待着。他向后背靠到床沿边上松弛的靠着，勇利跪坐在他的面前激动地说着有关于自己的事情，他把手肘向后搁到了床上这样免得自己像一滩烂泥一样松弛过度直接滑到地板上。他感觉这将会是一个很漫长的过程，于是他愉快地接受着勇利所有对他的赞美在对方两眼放光的时候习惯性地伸手抚上了勇利的脸颊，而勇利的反应倒是出乎他意料像马卡钦一样在他的手里蹭蹭然后拿下来捏在自己的手里把维克多的举动搁置下来继续他的告白。  
维克多不讨厌，有一种在温水中浸泡着的微微晕眩的感觉。当然几个月之后他就知道这种感觉类似于泡在乌托邦胜生的温泉里，并且是和勇利一起。  
勇利选择从他开始滑冰说起来，对于这部分他又一次次的提到优子，但是在这个时候出现了另外一个名字：西郡，这时候他才意识到那个叫做优子的人可能是个女孩子而且那个叫做西郡的人喜欢着这个女孩子，而勇利，也喜欢这这个女孩子，或者用勇利的说法他崇拜着她，如神明一般。仿佛不知道这也是一种喜欢。但是维克多此刻对于这种感觉非常的清楚。  
他一点点说到他第一次在冰上跃起的时候，代表学校参加比赛的时候。维克多无法移开视线，他凝视着他一边手摸着瓶子迅速的灌了一口继续听他说下去而这一切被勇力误认为是一种挑衅，可是他的酒瓶之前被维克多给抢走了只好松开维克多的手伸手去抢他的。维克多发现了他的意图连忙把瓶子向后一举“你再喝下去就该没意识了，我可不想看着你躺尸一直到天亮，我会寂寞的。你得陪着我。”沮丧默默地爬上了他的脸。勇利点了点头用很轻很轻的声音“嗯”了一声。他比他想的更想一直待在他的身边。  
接近于正坐的跪姿让他有些疲惫，勇利曲起一条腿抱着膝盖好让脑袋靠在上面。改变姿势的时候他不小心碰到了一只空瓶子，那只瓶子滚得慢慢吞吞的搁浅在维克多的手边上。他们的腿和膝盖挨得几乎触碰到彼此，但是他们的手在刚才的过程中分开了。

勇利过早地放弃了很多的东西，那些东西顺着时间逃跑而他沉浸在冰场上丝毫没有意识到。他不断的重复尝试着希望有一天能完美复制维克多尼基福罗夫的节目，当他还太年轻的时候光是能够做出他的一个最低难度动作就已经兴奋无比了。他每天都在使劲的去追赶，当他终于有一天勉强的能够复制下来他最初所见的那时候维克多所表演的那个节目的时候维克多已经在成年组得到了第一个冠军了。而他所追着的那个16岁的美丽的少年在那一瞬间好像一层烟雾一样从他的面前消失了。每当他追逐上一个时段的维克多那个维克多就会从他的面前消失，他就更加有了些信心觉得自己能够去接近真正的维克多尼基福罗夫，而原来的那些已经比现在的自己还小的记忆里的陪伴着他长大的那些维克多将会永远的在他的身后像是对他说[加油]一样。  
维克多尼基福罗夫永远的都在前行着，在他无论怎样都无法赶上的时间里面比他所能够用视线捕捉到的更加迅速。当有一天他突然意识到这一切的时候是在他初次参加全国的比赛的时候，那时候他待在角落里面一边做热身恰好听到与他差不多年龄的一个选手在说：  
“我听到他说他家附近的冰场因为经营不善还有三个月就要关闭了。我不知道为什么那个选手看起来一点都不难过，好像已经能够接受了一样，如果是我的话有一天不能够随时随地滑冰一定在知道的时候立马就哭的。啊啊、当然他可能也哭过，我只是觉得那种难过怎么可能接受啊。”  
勇利在说到这里的时候一直保持沉默的维克多突然打断了他插话进来“我简直不能想象不能滑冰的样子，虽然我有时候是真的很想逃，我的教练……你懂的。”勇利尴尬地一笑。维克多或许是想要给他同伴感又想要安慰他，但是他并没有想过勇利所说的这些话最终是想要说明什么，如果他知道的话他一定不会在这里打断他让这话题听起来有些太过轻快。他把手重新捏上勇利的手指，而勇利看着两人的手指，鬓角微微有些渗汗。他定了定神继续把话说下去，或许是因为已经说到这里了，他不像一开始那么害怕自己没办法说下去了。  
“那天我在结束了自己的表演向着教练滑去的一瞬间突然发现我正在走下冰场。”他在这里停顿了下来再次定了定神，维克多细微的将身体前倾像是在恭候，而勇利低着头并没有看他。他把自己放到了那个时间上，脸上蒙上了一层忧郁，“我的家乡的冰场的客人也越来越少，可能是那时候那个选手所说的话突然就想到了自己…………在那个时候不知道怎么的眼泪一下子就掉了下来，我、……我突然想到自己可能永远都没有办法站到维克多的面前了。”

一时安静了。

**********

  
维克多听着勇利说着的时候一边捏着他的手指肚上软软的肉然后顺沿着骨头、指节、蹭着手指与手指间的缝隙溜进自己修长的手指在对方的手背上合起稍微向着自己的方向拉过来一点点。勇利的表情看起来好像全然没有注意到，但是他在维克多捏着自己的指节的时候故意夹紧了它然后在对方试图将自己拉过去的时候突然松开了手。

  
**********

  
维克多握着勇利的手向前撑着地面低头靠近过去。勇利看不到他的表情他也看不到勇利的表情。  
他的心被击中了。而他以为勇利要哭了，可是靠近之后他却惊讶地发现他没有并且他的脸上带着一丝极其柔和的[微笑？]。因此他的心再次被击中了。那种感觉像是放学时候的夕阳投射出来暖暖软软的那种会让人忍不住用[怀念]这两个字来形容的一种感觉。一种已经很远的，站在对于那个时候来说很远的地方看着那里的那种感觉。而维克多尼基福罗夫现在就在他的面前，只要他愿意伸手就立刻能够触碰到。  
因为靠得很近，维克多可以感觉到从勇利的身上散发出来的这种暖暖软软的温度，他的呼吸有些急促了起来。他把自己的额头贴在勇利的额头上他的呼吸喷洒在对方的脸颊、鼻子、嘴唇上，这让他的心脏要命的开始波动。他们近得仿佛不需要真正的说话，只要如同呼吸这样直接可以忽视的声音他们就能够传送彼此所想要说的和想要做的，“勇利，我就在你的面前。”他几乎嘶哑着声音一抬头就对上了对方水亮的眼睛；  
“我知道。”  
他从他目光的注视里面理解出了渴望的存在，而自他自己身体里面产生了一种、是那种让人无法抗拒的——

“维克多……？”  
勇利下意识发现他们彼此之间的距离太近了突然不安的向后让去。他的手一下子就从维克多的手里抽了出来向后一撑，一只倒霉的酒瓶恰好就在他要撑的那个地方！他手下一滑，这倒没什么，主要是维克多下意识要去拉他结果没想到伸手的时候把他之前放在边上的酒瓶碰翻了，剩下三分之一的啤酒全部都翻在了地上沿着地面正好朝着勇力跪坐的地方淌了过去。  
老天！他真是庆幸自己没有穿裤子！这话说出来不知道是不是会笑倒一片人。他立马站了起来，裹在身上的毯子边缘湿嗒嗒的不断滴水，房间里面溢满了酒精和麦芽的香味道，温度甚高让这一切都发酵晕眩。  
“维克多的衣服没事么？”他拉着维克多站起来，对方这才从之前那种慌乱的震惊之中回归现实跟着勇利的询问左顾右盼，“好像没事”  
“那就好”他嘀咕着“维克多不愧是维克多”，听他这么一说维克多伸手撸了把自己的头发向后掀去，完全搞不懂他这话到底是什么啊。

“啊——现在要怎么办……”勇利乱七八糟的看着自己，换一套衣服吧，但是换了干什么等下还要睡觉的，“那个……维克多……”啊啊啊啊啊啊他到底怎么办好，他很想要冲个澡但是那样的话维克多会回去的吧，这是他最不想的了，但是就这样乱七八糟的样子真的不想在维克多的面前……算了，他看了自己一眼衣衫不整，再看看维克多领带松垮结扣拖到很下面衬衫的下摆一般在外面一般在里面。但是这样的维克多还是很闪闪发亮的。他紧张的低下了脑袋拽着维克多的手结结巴巴的问他“我去洗个澡，你能等我吗？”他刚想补上一句我会很快的时候维克多反握住了他的手，他的心里面一下子一震抬起了头看到维克多表情非常温柔的望着他“虽然我想你或许已经把想说的话说完了……”  
“没有！我还有很多……”  
“所以说快一点噢”  
他们相互打断但是相互接上的却又是对方最想要听到的话。

维克多尼基福罗夫站在使用中的浴室门口这种事情要是传出去点击率绝对比他获得任何一次金牌都要高。不知道是不是故障的关系水温上升的很慢，勇利想干脆冷水冲一下就算了，但是他刚试了下水就直接对着花洒跪下去了。维克多在听着水声的时候习惯性地摸出来手机，但是顿了一下又塞回了口袋。不想要打断现在的一切。他等待有些焦急，但是他知道自己能等下去。然而勇利比他更早的开始不安了起来，他终于忍不住的率先打断了沉默。可是他们的交谈被水声和门的阻隔。  
“我可不可以开一点门？”  
“啊，可以啊。”  
水汽漫过维克多的脚边上，他靠着门坐了下来。他后脑勺贴在门边的墙壁上闭着眼睛抬头倾听着水的声音，而勇利的声音在水分饱和之中传了出来进入到他的身体里。告白在进行中。  
“……后来很长的一段时间我总是会留意冰之城堡、就是我家附近的那家冰场，之后总是会在意今天到底又有多少的顾客，一直过了很长的时间我才慢慢的觉得自己没有在那么紧张了。”  
“是因为生意好了吗？”  
“嗯……算是吧。因为那时候我在青年组里面拿到了奖牌。”他有些兴奋，但是话说出口之后他怎么都觉得那听起来像是炫耀，在维克多尼基福罗夫的面前，他想到这个立马补充了一句“铜牌”当然他不觉得维克多会误会他以为他拿的是金牌。  
维克多“嗯”了一声。  
只要勇利每说完一句维克多就会“嗯”那么一声来告诉他他还在听着，偶尔发表简短的意见让勇利听出来他很乐意继续的听下去。因为看不到所以不安，但是也因为看不到所以对于勇利来说他的心不知何时慢慢的松弛了下来不再感到羞怯。  
此刻，胜生勇利不知道自己究竟是不是清醒了。头昏脑胀想要瞌睡但是却又非常兴奋这一切都让他知道自己还被酒精操控着，当他缓缓地说出一切过往的时候他又是清晰的在脑中整理着的。  
像叠被子叠晒好的换洗衣物，心情很坦荡，兴奋点在一个高峰徘徊但是一点都不错乱。就好像……他说不上来。大概就是正好像把自己最重要的东西在一个仅此限定永远都不可能再遇的良机之中全部倾其所有。  
他喜欢着维克多！毋庸置疑这谁都知道但是他从来都没有真正的对谁说出来过。维克多太厉害！维克多太帅！维克多尼基福罗夫怎么能够做到这样！正因为他是维克多所以无论他做什么勇利都相信他一定能够做到。诸如这样的话他说过太多满心的仰慕在优子口中被说出来的时候他很开心的点点头心里甜化了的应声作答。他简直是爱慕着优子口中的那个被说了那么喜欢维克多的胜生勇利。  
他想要从自己的口中亲口的说出来。  
“我不知道自己如果没有遇到维克多的话自己究竟是怎么样的，总觉得每天只要想到维克多在攻克着下一个高难度的动作自己就忍不住的动起来了，否则就要被丢下了。在那之前我从来都不知道每天应该是为了什么而开始的。那个时候有些人开始觉得我有机会在升上成人组之后代表国家参加比赛。哈，老实说第一次有陌生人在学校里路过时突然拍着我的肩膀跟我说看好我的时候我简直都不知道他在说什么啊。”他打了一圈泡沫，一边说一遍把头转向门口就好像和维克多面对面说话一样。当他和维克多面对面的时候绝大多数时候他不敢看他，但是他隔着门视线却变得非常的直接起来。  
“直到那人走掉了我才反应过来。那个时候从来都没有觉得那么的害怕过。”  
“压力很大？”  
“嗯。但是觉得更加害怕的应该是……”  
维克多做好了心理准备，勇利像上一次那样做了停顿，他知道了，但是从他的嘴里说出来又是另外一种感觉。他接连不断的遭受冲击。他几乎每天都在被人告白，但是他从来没有想到过那种心情会让人觉得——

“原来能够和维克多同场竞技居然真的是可以发生的事情。”

维克多抓着脑袋像一块沉默的石头。  
“我也不知道为什么会那么的害怕。那天晚上回到家我整晚都没有办法睡着，半夜爬起来对着维克多封面的杂志……啊，真的非常的不好意思，我这个人就是……就是总是会……哭。”  
维克多把脑袋别到了与门相反的方向，他依旧沉默在那里，但他的手却向着自己的脸上伸过去。他像是要捂住自己的嘴不让自己说话，又像是要捂住自己的脸他的表情连他自己都不能确定，他的一切正在遭受勇利告白强而有利的碾压与摧残。维克多的内心开始冒出了那种一如既往总是会发生的那种他控制不住自己一定会去做的——他想给他些什么。但是他又说不出来到底是他想给他些什么好让勇利觉得开心起来还是当他给他了什么的时候他希望勇利一定会接受他所给予的东西，为了使他正处于不知所措的心能够安放下来。  
他能做什么？  
“从出生到现在为止最快乐的就是那天晚上了。”  
“可是现在你和我在一起还说着话，这不会让你更快乐吗？”维克多不解了。可是勇利立刻就告诉他“可是这些是会结束的。最开心的事情永远是那些还没有发生的但是知道即将要发生的事情，在那一刻的心情是没有尽头的。”  
再要说下去勇利免不了一定会想到他此刻不想要想到的。他抬头迎着花洒，水珠自他的眼睛滑落下来淌遍了全身。  
“我不知道要怎样面对维克多，那时候简直觉得那要是做梦就好了，要是做梦的话就什么都不用害怕了。不用害怕自己第一次出现在维克多的面前的时候不够出色，不用担心自己总是没有办法成功的跳跃在维克多的面前失败的一塌糊涂。”他那时候就预料到了，他一想到白天的比赛他就更加的止不住眼泪了，他把一切糟糕的梦想都变成了真实。不不，他现在还不能够说到今天，他努力地克制着自己，他得让思绪回到那个时候。他努力地让自己笑“那时候我还害怕会被维克多嘲笑呢~”  
可是维克多立刻就喊了出来“我才不会嘲笑那样的勇利！”  
他在浴室里突然被吓的睁着眼睛让泡沫滑了进去痛的手忙脚乱的冲洗“哈哈，我是在开玩笑啊。”他后面的话很小声所以维克多没有听见，他说“我知道，因为你是维克多尼基福罗夫啊。”  
他没有意识到维克多情绪的波动，他想维克多只是在安慰他，他开始告诉他之后他的自己是怎样的。  
他进入成年组的时候非常的晚，原本成年组的前辈退役了才轮到他的上位。他既紧张又兴奋，在这些年来他已经完全确定自己有一天能够与维克多交手了。  
“我离开家乡去上大学的那年小优和西郡正好结婚，那个时候小优已经有了孩子。我坚持没有让任何人送我过去。其实心里还是很希望能够小优来送我的，是她告我我是可以和维克多站在同一个竞技场上了。从没有任何一个人相信我的时候她就相信我了，我一直觉得这辈子一直都能够这样被小优支持着的。”  
“那我呢？”维克多突然破口而出然后就发现哪里不对了“我、是说我的那些杂志啊什么的……”  
“有啊。”勇利迅速的要安慰他，但是说完他就又陷入了混乱之中“应该说很奇怪，我觉得维克多一直都在支持我，但是我却又一直都想要拿到金牌。抱歉，我知道这很可笑，今天的我简直是在是……”  
维克多刚张口想要安慰他但是立马他就想起来他今天几乎没有看任何人的比赛，他又抓了把头发他没有办法用一些细节的、只有看过他的节目才能够说出的更加专业的、总之他没有办法用他现在任何简单的谁都能说的诸如“你今天很好只是太紧张”这完全不够！他全身心都在感受到勇利正在向他需求更多，他也想给他更多，可是他该死的没有看过他的比赛。  
维克多突然意识到一个问题那就是他对于被胜生勇利吸引几乎与勇利本身的花滑没有任何的关系。他试图把晚宴勇利的各种狂骚的舞姿与这项冰上运动需要的艺术表现结合起来从中给自己一个他肯定会是一个很好的花样滑冰运动员的解释，可他深刻地知道有史以来他第一次被他所爱的这份事业以外的东西紧紧地抓住了。  
“……太糟糕了”  
当勇利把这几个字说出来的时候维克多终于彻底的绝望了。

花洒被关掉了，维克多还是缩在那里没有办法动。他比他想象之外的听到了更加沉重地事情。他只想要快乐，今晚的勇利给了他无数的快乐，他敢保证他的人生以来从来没有像今天这样的快乐。维克多觉得自己从来都不知道自己是什么样子的，他都为今晚的自己感到意外，这一切全部都是因为勇利在那只舞中拉住了他的手。一切将会越来越糟糕，维克多开始不想听下去了，可是他知道勇利还没有打算结束。但是他那颗想要给勇利一些什么来使自己安静下来的心正在他的胸腔里面试图排挤掉所有的内脏，他的身体里面只剩下了一颗心，那么的纯粹。在这一刻维克多尼基福罗夫发现他可以什么都不要了。他站了起来

勇利刚刚把自己擦干穿着浴袍正在擦头发被突然推门进来的维克多一拉毛巾一下子掉到了地上，勇利一脸惊讶不已的看着维克多尼基福洛夫。  
维克多觉得这一瞬间的自己一定是疯了，他的声音止不住的在发抖，勇利不会明白他的，勇利绝对不明白他的！

“对不起！”

“？维克多道歉干什么？你又没对我怎么……”勇利完全就不知道这和他有什么关系，可是他的话立刻就被打断了，勇利有些害怕，因为维克多看起来非常的激动而他完全不明白维克多为什么要那么的激动，但是他立刻就得到了解答，只是这解答比他想象的要更加的……

“抱歉我今天没有看你的比赛。我也不知道……可是我想告诉勇利，从今往后勇利觉得难过了的话我会一直的支持着勇利的。”  
能让维克多低着头说的话他都说完了接下来他所要对勇利说的一切他要用自己的眼睛被勇利喜欢的整个一切面对他、他要告诉他“今天的勇利让我觉得人生原来可以那么的美好的。我真的不知道要怎么说，我想说不是杂志海报电视上你看到的那个维克多尼基福洛夫，我是说、我是说我会、是我、是站在你面前的这个维克多尼基福洛夫他本人想要在以后、都会一直的支撑着胜生勇利的。我想要和勇利永远的在一起，所以——

和我结婚吧。”

  
——他简直不知道自己在说些什么

[和我结婚吧]

——维克多尼基福洛夫总是那样

[纪念照片？好呀~]

告诉我——

求你告诉我你知道我的存在  
求你告诉我你知道我所做的所有的一切  
求你告诉我

求你——

求.你.从.我.的.世.界.里.面.

  
“出去。”

为什么那个时候维克多不知道他没有想起他是一个选手都不知到他和他在同一个赛场上脚底下的冰刀划过同一条冰痕并将那条在冰上的伤痕切割的更加的深刻。  
勇利的心里面痛得要死，好像先前的十二年全部都是他虚构的，脚上不断叠加不断愈合的伤口还觉得隐隐的疼痛。他想他没有力气再痛下去任何一分钟一秒钟了。

“你别紧张，我只是想，这只是一个办法，可是我想要永远的和你在一起……”  
“可是那与我有什么关系！”他说完就后悔了，眼泪止不住的掉下来，维克多想要安慰他可是他不允许。  
他[请]他出去，因为这个人是维克多尼基福罗夫他的身体本能必须用[请]，他已经不能确定之前与他坐在地板上醉酒的那个人是维克多了，那或许是一个由他自己十二年以来从报纸杂志访谈他的节目他的一切所捏合的一个影子。但是真主已经撕坏了那个假影。那个人不存在！  
维克多抓着他的手控制住他想要推自己出去的动作，这种推搡可笑得连勇利自己都不敢去承认。  
“我会出去！”维克多只有用他最不想做的让勇利安静下来了，他简直对自己厌恶至极“至少让我帮你吹干头发。你会生病的！我不觉得我走之后你会有心情把自己弄干。”  
那简直是凌迟。

勇利不记得维克多是什么时候走的自己又是什么时候钻进被子的，他只希望今晚的一切都是一场梦好让他知道那些最糟糕的最坏的全部都是不存在的。

  
今天早上，除了莫名奇妙的要支付的房间里被喝掉的酒的费用，还有莫名的觉得好像什么东西都丢掉的空旷感。好像自己积压了十二年以来所有的难过与快乐在这一刻全部都没有了。  
维克多尼基福洛夫问他的那句纪念照片还在他的心里面涌动着。这一整晚他睡得很好，虽然宿醉使他头痛不已但是他开始冷静下来了。他想维克多也有可能认出他来了，可能是因为大家都是选手所以才会那么亲切的询问是否要拍纪念照片，今早他还看到很多其他选手与维克多的纪念合照被他们上传到SNS不禁觉得自己真是错过了一个和偶像近距离接触的大好机会。照片里的维克多脸上挂着恰如其分的微笑看起来非常的亲切。他想到昨天晚宴他应该去向维克多道歉自己莫名其妙的就跑掉了，他好像错过不止一个机会。想到这里的时候他不禁笑了起来。  
他现在很奇怪的没有太想念他的那场比赛，那场比赛上的维克多使他觉得太陌生就好像他不是维克多尼基福洛夫。胜生勇利开始发现自己好像没有办法确认究竟哪一个才是维克多。但是无论怎样他现在就只想要离开这里，他无比的想要和小优说话，他不知道要和她说什么，只是非常的急切想要看到她，但是很快他又觉得不想要让小优失望，因为这个女孩一定会鼓励他，一定会非常非常温柔的安慰他。但这一切都不足以让他平息这一切的难过。  
他想他应该快点上飞机回到他的训练基地。在谁都没有的半夜再一个人滑一遍那首[伴我身边别离开我]，回到只属于他的维克多尼基福洛夫的身边去。为了有一天能够以更加出色的自己再次迎战他在这个世界上最最崇拜的人。

当你终于遇到“那个人”的时候他是与日常的所有一切都那么的不同，他就像是逆过行星的运转轨道前来的人。他的出现伴随着他的一切都让人是如此的惊慌失措，想把所有的一切都给他又害怕所有的一切都被他讨厌，害怕自己什么都无法给他。

维克多无法忘记，不！他怎么可能忘记这样的一个人？他的身体的每一个细胞都深深的迷恋着那个晚上温度太温暖、酒精太醉人、自己靠在那个人的手臂上，而他和他，他们都笑得像个孩子。这是一个人的人生之中最美好的一段时间爱可以全部付出可以全部拥有，大声地喊着喜欢把眼泪撒在对方的心里再大声的对对方说请永远的和我在一起吧……

鼻子特别的酸，他低下头去捏着鼻梁，耳畔传来某日本航班的最后登机时间维克多转头看过去他的眼前是一片空旷的登机口，他张了张嘴声音没有传出。  
在巨大引擎的轰鸣里面胜生勇利塞上耳机靠着颈枕闭上了眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目前两个人都处于鸡同鸭讲的各自状态。维克多是被吸引到然后被感动到但是还没有产生自自己身体里面发出的感情就是被勇利干扰一冲动就想要和那么可爱的人一辈子在一起什么的。而勇利就是满脑子想要把自己的心情全部都告诉对方让对方知道自己的存在就好了打死都没有想过在一起什么的。  
> 假设一下维克多一开始就是抱着结婚的目的来的什么的……  
> 这篇的梗来自于和网上的亲说到勇利简直就是《四个葬礼一个婚礼》里面419第二天早上被女主问了什么时候结婚而怂了的男主。给没看过这片子的人提个醒男主不是渣只是觉得自己怎么可能那么幸运。  
> 最初真的是想419但是后来整个故事结构在脑子里出来之后就觉得不合适何况第二天早上忘记这种事情身体是没有办法不去怀疑什么的吧？！哈~  
> 之前放过第一章的一部分但是有些地方不舒服并且不完整所以这次完整第一章节一起放，以后应该也是这样。当然，这个第一章的内容有点太多了……
> 
> 2017-04-09 00:55


	2. 第2章

花样滑冰的选手总是那么的牵动人心。维克多尼基福罗夫根本不知道自己是怎么赢得全俄锦标赛的，总之从大奖赛决赛回来仅仅一周就迎来了自己国内的比赛，这对他来说不难，但问题就是在于他不知道为什么这个对他来说会一点都不难？他明明满脑子都是胜生勇利会不会在看转播，要是有人知道他在想这个，要是他还搞出什么重大失误的话……他是会猜想媒体怎么在报纸的头版头条[爱的沦陷让王冠掉落]，他觉得那挺好，听起来挺美的。虽然他现在的状况是勇利的绝对拒绝让他非常的难过，他还从来都没有过这种心情，这让他的节目看起来变得失去了以往的飘逸变的浓厚。  
看着电视上对他赢得全俄锦冠军的新闻他窝在沙发里面任凭马卡钦扒到他的身上就象是踩平她窝里的那件衣服一样在他身上转着圈的踩了一通然后满意的在他身上窝好。马卡钦总是能够在维克多的身上找到她的位置，而维克多总是能够在自己的内脏快要被踩吐出来之前让马卡钦找到这个位置。他望了一眼马卡钦的窝，那里面是一件从他箱子里面抢过来的西服上衣，上面有维克多的味道、酒精的味道、以及胜生勇利的味道。  
这孩子喜欢他。

那天的第二天早上他查过通往日本的航班他以为自己能够再见到他一面，但是他没有，但他更怪罪自己并没有真的要去找他。他去机场的脚步依然轻松闲散他相信一点缘分之类的事情。打个比方只要有人向他提出请求只要他当时觉得自己OK没问题他就会答应下来但是他总是不会非常特别的去记住这个问题，他总是抱着[如果这个人真的那么想的话一定还会来找自己]的这种想法。维克多这么多年来也都是这么过的，所以说实在的他这人真的是没什么忧愁，因为他把这些忧愁都丢去给别人了呀。所以他不懂为什么他这次这么忧愁了居然一点意外都没有。  
他下飞机的第一件事情就是去宠物旅馆接马卡钦，这孩子一听见自己的脚步声就冲了过来隔着玻璃门乱抓一气。  
那是一家挺小的宠物旅馆，因为从小参加比赛就一直要寄养时间久了和老板也熟悉了也就一直都寄养在这里，虽然后来各种更好的宠物旅馆相继开起来了但他还是习惯这里，马卡钦也习惯了这里。其实比起来总是不断追求惊喜刺激他的骨头里面其实是个喜欢在某种地方上安定的家伙也说不定。  
他和老板打过招呼，此刻的马卡钦也已经安定地坐了下来虽然两条前腿还不时的向前抓着地板就等维克多朝着她露个笑容她就能够再次地扑上去啦。这家店在街上的门很窄，维克多也不打算久留，接到马卡钦就拉上搁在门口的行李箱回去了。  
维克多不喜欢一个人回家。  
马卡钦冲在前头进了门，他一回来就把箱子往地上一扔整个人瘫进了沙发。马卡钦已经安定下来了，在主人不在一个星期的房间里面转悠了几圈像个侦察兵一样把房间的每个角落都勘探了一番才慢慢悠悠的扒到了维克多的面前。  
“我知道你想要干什么。”他伸手挠挠狗狗的下巴，小家伙高兴的呜咽了起来，但是很快她就被什么吸引住了，她从维克多的手里走开跑去他的箱子面前围着箱子转了几圈然后对着箱子缝又是嗅又是抓的。  
“抱歉，我没有给你带礼物。下次我保证。”  
但是马卡钦回头看着他朝着他呜咽了两声又回头用爪子挠挠。她看起来非常想打开这宝物箱看看。好吧，维克多想，他知道如果不满足他的狗狗的需求她就会在自己的面前哭丧可怜的没完，谁让他世界第一看到有人……也包括狗狗吧，反正他看到可爱生物一哭就什么辙都没有了。他从沙发上面懒洋洋地爬起来像把麻薯团子从垫纸上剥下来一样。狗狗望着他走过来跟着他的手挪动视线看到他在箱子面前蹲下来的时候她高兴地向后坐了坐又激动的呜咽了起来，那简直就像是在说[没错，你最懂我了]。维克多瞧瞧她，然后顺从的乖乖打开箱子朝着狗狗一笑“如你所愿”  
于是事情就变成了马卡钦叼着他的西装外套直接就往自己的窝里面跑。  
她宣示主权：这是她的了！就算是维克多也不能给。她甚至在和他的争夺里面大叫了起来甩着脑袋从维克多的手里面抢过去。  
打从马卡钦第一天过来他就把她当成是他的小妹妹，他总不好从小妹妹的手里抢东西吧。但是那件衣服……他看着马卡钦把拖在窝外面的袖子仔细的扒拉进去，他心里面的那种怀念的东西从他被疲惫接管之中再次滋长起来。他转身去厨房给自己倒了杯水站在窗口向外眺望再看看马卡钦满足的在那件外套上面趴好打了个舒服的哈欠，他垂着双手抱着玻璃杯对着马卡钦叹了口气。  
这是他生活的城市，他只要一离开就会想起来这座城市的一切，但是当他回到这里的时候一切又变得平淡了起来，非常的模糊。圣彼得堡漫长而阴郁的脸他都不知道自己为什么总是想起来。他渴望阳光，比方说他去过的很多地方，比方说……  
巴塞罗那和胜生勇利，他分不开来。  
勇利的身上有一种让他感到奇怪的怀念的味道。他敢保证他从来都没有见过他，但是不知道为什么，那天他看到他心里面就涌动出了一种他曾经拥有过的热情，就好像冰面是冷的而在上面舞动的人的心脏是沸腾的。  
他并不知道自己接下来要怎么办，他回来有一天的时间休整第二天他就得去训练场溜达几圈负起让小师弟师妹们团围的责，但是第二天的大半个上午他都把时间消磨在了和克里斯聊天上面。

克里斯简直想要摔锅“谁都会被吓到的吧！”  
维克多已经不想解释他的确知道突然间就和一个说话不到一个晚上的人说我们结婚吧这件事情有多么的……有病？  
但是他就是觉得“想要和喜欢的人在一起有什么不对的？！”他能够从人群里面认出那么一个人……好吧，一开始也没有。但是当勇利在他面前完全展示出那个毫不保留的样子的时候那简直是惊艳级别的！  
对方沉默了一阵子，克里斯真的想骂他有病但还是能够接受他这种有病并且觉得维克多有点这种病没什么大不了的。这世界上大概只有克里斯会把他各种出格的想法当成常识他真该为克里斯干一杯，但是这沉默也让他眉角抽搐，因为他知道这件事情总归是有问题的——对勇利来说，而这正是他打电话的原因，毕竟克里斯比他正常的多了他该听取一下正常人的意见好让他知道自己要怎么应对勇利这个正常人。过了好一会儿克里斯用一种缓慢的每一字一句都特别清晰的口气问他“你确定他知道你喜欢他吗？”  
维克多愣了一下。  
克里斯叹了口气脑中浮现出来维克多此时那张莫名其妙的脸“我怎么听你说的好像他只要把事情说完了就完。不过这能理解，毕竟你是维克多（谁敢想跟你天长地久）。”克里斯当下觉得维克多有点可怜但他的后续求婚绝对活该“我们所有人都知道他崇拜你，他喜欢你的。但我不知道你是不是真.的喜欢他，”克里斯说到这里知道维克多立马要打断他表明他自己饱含热情的决心。抱歉！这机会不给你。  
“你听我说，维克多。”  
维克多在对面努力的按捺下了自己想要开口的情绪。  
“你总是对什么东西突然就提起兴趣。嗯……”克里斯想到了点东西，“我以前非常喜欢你的一个节目，可是你在一个赛季还没有结束的时候就把它换掉了。我想说新的节目真的非常的好，但是我总觉得你之前的那个节目应该能够变得更好，我知道你能够让它变得更好，可是你就这样子把它给丢掉了。因为你找到比它更好的了。”  
维克多的心里隐约的泛起了些回忆，伴随着那些回忆和克里斯的语调他心里面隐隐有些忧伤的情绪，但是这些情绪与他的节目并没有关系，一些暗示，他的眼睛垂了下来站在厨房的大窗户前面看着自己的影子像是想要透过时间隧道在窥视过去某一个时间的自己，他脑袋里的东西飘了起来，在圣彼得堡阴郁的上空，空空的悬浮出了他的身体。  
克里斯给他些时间的沉默。维克多此刻需要有人陪着，马卡钦走过来看看他然后坐了下来，维克多低头看看她把手伸进她脖子后面丰满的毛发里面轻轻的细腻的抓着，看着马卡钦把脑袋赖到自己腿上眯着眼特别享受的样子他感到自己也被顺毛。  
“你接下去打算怎么办？”  
维克多不知道，他觉得自己被否定但是他却生不起来气。  
“你有看过他的节目吗？”  
说到这个维克多一下子都要跳起来了，“看过！”  
“哦？”克里斯听起来有点意外他还以为维克多只是迷恋那晚勇利的奔放和对自己的崇拜来着，他试探性的问“怎么样？”  
“怎么说、嗯………………啊……”他又踌躇又叹气皱着眉头“我不知道该怎么说……太棒、但总是在关键的地方一下子就——啊啊啊啊啊！那种不连贯感。看着他的跳跃我简直明白雅科夫为什么会火气那么的大了，但是看着他演绎的时候心里就会莫名的被他吸引过去等到反应过来的时候他就又跳跃失败了，天呐！我就看了他决赛那天的节目就没敢再点下去看别的了。你知道吗？他的节目简直太让人胆战心惊了，很难过吧……”他的脑中浮现出来了胜生勇利在大奖赛决赛上面跪下去的样子，他站起来的时候表情被掩饰过了，但是这一切在维克多的心里面重重的砸了下去。他粗鲁地擦拭眼角的眼泪，他没有听进去即便他搞砸了依旧有那么多人为他欢呼，维克多认为他应该更多的看一下四周这样能够让他感受到更多的安慰。他礼节性的向观众谢幕和教练拥抱之后分开的样子就好像他是一个人一样，场上有那么多人和给他的礼物。当维克多还想看下去的时候画面突然被转开了。  
“我整晚都在想他那时候的样子，我不知道为什么，那种不完整，但有些地方又满得溢出来。……我总觉得、克里斯……他应该能够变得更好的。”  
需要太长的时间予以感受那种应该完美的不完美。  
“维克多，你的那个节目。被你丢掉的那个节目，那时候我也是这样想的，它是我有生以来觉得最适合你的节目”克里斯的声音婆娑。  
“你是想让我再试一遍吗？”  
“丢了你的过去吧，那都太轻浮。我是说勇利。你现在打算怎么样？你打电话来不就是为了说这个么。”  
虽然他很介意克里斯那句轻浮，但是现在对他来说还是勇利比较重要。这是一个过去与现在的较量  
“我想要和他说话，我想要和他有联系……可我不知道该怎么做。我真的非常非常地想他。我想跟他说那天晚上我太心急说了让他感到不舒服的话，”他想起来勇利当时的表情忍不住皱了眉头“那些话应该伤害到他了。”  
克里斯插了一句“你想让他原谅你？”  
“我想让他难受的好一些。”  
勇利的难受使他自己也难受了起来，他总是会使他的粉丝快乐这样他也会非常的快乐，所以这种感受让他又觉得非常的忧虑，他不知道自己是不是为了想让自己快乐起来所以才想要让勇利快乐起来。他的想法变得复杂了起来，明明以前他从来不会在乎这些的。  
但是让维克多感到更加难过的是“可是我更加害怕我再多说一个字就会让他崩溃。克里斯，我从来不知道我对人示好会伤害到他。我想要为他做些什么，可是我不知道自己会不会又伤害到他。”  
伤害这个字眼使他想到了马卡钦。马卡钦从到他身边开始就一直被他当成是自己的小妹妹来养。从那之后他越来越觉得自己没有办法和她分开了。他发现自己其实非常的寂寞，在和大家参加比赛离开这座城市的时候他总是觉得很难受，他要花很多时间和她告别，他睡觉需要抱着枕头，但是那种感觉不一样，不是温度和柔软度又或者是毛发的质感。是呼吸和心跳，马卡钦半夜会被他抱得难受的在他怀里乱挣扎。但是他们相互习惯着被吵醒和拥抱过紧。  
由于克里斯总是带着他的猫咪满世界跑的参加比赛所以他曾经一度想过要带马卡钦也一起去。他甚至做好了全部的准备，但是就在他临行前的一周马卡钦突然吃坏了肚子，虽然治疗及时恢复得非常迅速，然而他这才想起了马卡钦是一位上了年纪的姑娘了。最终他还是没有带她一起上飞机。当他将她再次送到老地方的时候他知道马卡钦是知道的。当他带着她做一切的准备而到处忙碌的时候马卡钦知道或许会有什么要发生，他不断地对马卡钦说我们要一起去，我们要在一起，再也没有什么可以让我们分开的了。而后来将她送去宠物旅馆的维克多看起来比平时要难过上更多。他抱得比平时更久，与她更久的告别分离。

“……但是我想要去见他。”维克多向着自己点了点头。是的，一切不安焦躁的根源就是——“我得去见他。”  
看着时钟走动回响在这只有他和马卡钦的房子里面的时候他突然想到时间在他们的分别之中显得漫长又迅速得让他害怕失去更多，他已经有整整一天没有见到勇利了。  
唐突的，他觉得自己该动作起来了。他脑子里面列出清单带起脚步，“我得想想在世锦赛的晚宴上该怎么和他打招呼，得缓和、首先是要道歉，一定得等到结束否则会影响到他的他看起来非常敏感，其实我在想是不是在比赛结束之后就立刻去找他，我得找个借口毕竟他的教练现在还没换人。我有很多的事情该准备。”他的手指不知道要干什么。  
克里斯突然笑了起来。“你已经知道该干些什么了。”  
“做所有现在能做的。”  
他晃荡的脚步骤然停了下来，在此刻，他站在那里仿佛是在做出对他人生来说最重要的决定那样。“无论是被勇利拒绝还是怎样。”  
“要是他更加生气了？”  
“那就用我所有能做的去安慰他。”  
“那要是你做的所有的一切都让他生气呢？”  
“那么……”  
维克多停在房间的正中间，马卡钦紧张又兴奋的朝着他摇着尾巴。维克多蹲下去、跪下去伸出他温暖的手轻轻的伸向她寻求她的认可让他抚摸她的脑袋脸上表情温柔得简直有些害羞“我会恳请他告诉我我所能为他做的一切的一切。”

后来他们还闲扯了些乱七八糟的。就这样，他们相互道别又对下次见面感到兴致勃勃。虽然挂了电话之后脱离了维克多洋溢的热情，克里斯还是觉得非常的担心。  
有些事情将要发生了。  
维克多终于挂断电话抱着马卡钦自拍然后发了今天起床后的第一条SNS[我们要开始准备了~]  
[所以你特么倒是快过来给我挡枪啊！雅科夫都快念死我了]——尤里普林塞提第一条回复之后立刻雅科夫打来了电话——

一切都很好，他换好衣服在门口蹲下来给马卡钦一个拥抱。而他的狗狗知道今天不需要等待很久，但是无论多少次当维克多开门的一瞬间她依旧会像第一次看到维克多来宠物旅馆接她的时候那样的雀跃不已。  
感谢老天保佑第一个被逃掉了大半天的训练雅科夫还是让他准时的回来了。不仅如此他还带来了尤里、波波、米拉还有更多没有和他们一起去参加大奖赛的队友们，今晚他们要在他家开派对。  
尤里自来熟的踢了鞋并且无视客用拖鞋直接走进去，波波帮着把他们刚才在超市买来的食材放进冰箱但是米拉一手关上冰箱门“直接做了啦。”  
他在一切热闹之中隐秘的蹲下来抱着他的狗狗悄悄的说“很快我就要带你去一个好地方啦，这次我一定带你一起去。”狗狗痛快地叫了一声把所有人的视线全部都引了过来。  
“那边的，你在偷懒。快点去切红菜头”米拉朝维克多摆着手指尖儿，要不是大家知道她的实际年龄一定会有人猜她是这里所有人的大姐姐，当然除了实在是不怎么好掩饰年龄的波波维奇除外，但他们的感情经历是不分伯仲的，他们两个都觉得这方面他们总有一天能给维克多一点不错的意见，前辈的。  
维克多还挺喜欢别人叫他做这做那的。他快乐的应了一声，起身前将手按在唇上向马卡钦一眨眼。我们招架过全世界最甜蜜攻势的马卡钦保持安静抬头看着维克多从墙上挂钩上取下围裙一边系着腰带勒出与他笑容同样迷人的线条，从尤里的手中抢下了菜刀。

*******

  
勇利在休息室里看着全俄锦的转播视频上维克多胸前那块闪闪发亮的金牌丢了魂。  
维克多的发挥好极了，他在俄罗斯所向披靡无人能敌。不过记者招待会上的维克多显得有些疲惫，勇利有些担心，不过他心里更多的是高兴，但是眼睛还是太过潮湿。外面冰场传来欢呼的声音，但这和他没有半毛钱的关系。他只知道这个赛季再也没有机会见到维克多了，而他也不觉得自己有脸再去见他心目中的神明了。  
他在训练场滑掉了四大洲和欧锦。相比起看别人比赛勇利似乎要更加喜欢自己在冰上起舞，他还是一个人塞着耳机跟着他的只有音乐，他注意力高度集中脸上却更加放松，他躲闪开别人的瞬间就像是一道卷着花瓣会拐弯的风。披集在一旁快乐的笑了，毕竟这比起一个人伤心难过可好太多了。  
勇利没有看四大洲，对于他来说一个后外点冰有时候还是会失误更加不用说在他记忆里面还没有在比赛上成功过几次的后内了。而现在选手们的四周跳的数量在激烈的对战之中不断地攀升。他的技术分真的很没有把握，而他的表演分……他得先把他的情绪全部丢掉。他没有办法像维克多那样将几种四周跳全部都带入到伴我的曲子里面，在没有任何人期待之中的勇利选择了自暴自弃完全放弃了在伴我中加入任何一个四周跳，他要做出他自己的版本。  
披集捂着嘴看着勇利再次吃痛的摔下来干脆放弃就这么任由身体沿着冰面打着转一直滑行到边缘围栏搁浅。他捂着脸躺在冰面上双腿一蹬“我怎么又……”，他结果还是想要挑战维克多的四周跳满载版本然而再次失败，简直再也不想要站起来了。披集拍到了这个耍赖的勇利开心的上传SNS。  
勇利怀疑眼瞧着自己的这个好友他得自己去瞧瞧自己现在到底是什么嘴脸，不知道维克多会不会看到……没那可能好吧！他爬了起来滑到边上从长椅上拿起自己的外套掏出手机一刷新：  
[挚友今天也依旧在各种道路上摔倒了，要应援他噢~]外加披集自己的应援脸万年跟随不离不弃。勇利叹了口气但还是给他点了个心。  
“应援了也是这样的吧。”  
“那要是是维克多尼基福罗夫呢？”  
噢，他又想起他的伤心事了。

俄锦自由滑那天是维克多的生日。当维克多最后一个压轴出场表演完他的节目之后遍地的鲜花和礼物还有永远都少不了的玩具公仔铺天盖地的朝着冰场上扔了下来，维克多从接到躲到干脆一圈又一圈的迎着礼物的攻击仿佛赤身裸体迎接所有的祝福那样请用爱狠狠地砸在我的心口上吧我亲爱的宝贝们什么的……下场之后他在更衣室换下考斯腾的时候波波拍了张他赤裸着半身的照片上有着不少被礼物包装纸盒的棱角砸到的痕迹，但是他却一脸快乐的假装娇羞。波波附言是[噢，这个被爱砸伤的男人]。留言下面又是心疼又是尖叫，他赶忙在自己的SNS上推送[不用担心，明天就消痕啦。所以尽管向我大力的攻击过来吧！比心]  
勇利在手机后面骂[笨蛋啊]，一边将手指伸向尚未被点亮的小爱心。  
他停下了，一瞬间。他突然想到，无论怎样在这还在不断攀升的点心数量和请多保重加油之类的评论之中，他是绝对不会被察觉到的。  
除了站在他的面前在冰上征服他的视线之外，胜生勇利别无选择。  
虽然还不知道究竟该怎么办，但是他知道至今为止的所有一切都是无法使他达成这个心愿的，无论是现在的教练（切列斯蒂诺，抱歉）训练基地（他真的还是不喜欢在太多的人中练习，他简直太爱披集陪在他身边的安全感了）以及包括他自己（向所有人道歉），现在所有的一切都不足以让他变得好到让维克多看见，而他今早醒来突然想到他已经23岁了，他不是维克多尼基福洛夫到了27岁依旧立足于顶点被无数人疯狂爱慕。胜生勇利的时间正在迫不及待的前行着。他如同下定决心一般的点亮了属于他的那颗心。

“要是能够被维克多应援的话不管什么样的人都能够变得出色的吧，但是这是不可能的。”  
“勇利……”  
披集的语气突然难过，他已经不是一次两次的这么悲观的说话了。但是勇利并没有让他难过得太久。  
“不管什么时候还是要做好不被任何人帮助的准备这样的成功才真的是我自己的。虽然我现在还不知道到底应该……”怎么办。他没有来得及说出来他的好友就给了他一个大大的拥抱冲击到他们一起摔到冰上。切列斯蒂诺看着两个小伙子活力再现也不禁露出了爽快的笑容。  
两个亚洲人的身影在高个子欧美人之间看起来特别的窄小，但是就是这样的两个人，他们彼此都确信着，因为他们拥有着比这里所有的人都要来得巨大的野心和渴望这一切都支撑着对于想要得到的东西的执着，他们都只是在等待着一个时机而已，为了在某一天能够大放光彩。

*******

波波维奇熊抱着维克多恭喜他已经不知道是多少次的蝉联俄锦，“你这个人要是再去谈一场成功的恋爱那么你就完美了，不过老天不会让一个人太完美的你别太难过。”维克多觉得这听上去一点都不像是在为他高兴。雅科夫把手机丢给他，“少刷手机多练习，你那个……”他的教练还是一张永恒的臭脸，在一番说教之后就长扬而去，“雅科夫要出席晚宴噢~~~”维克多也不知道对方是不是真的听到。雅科夫一转身就拉了拉帽子嘴角一弯“那个臭小子”。  
维克多逮到了空闲点开SNS立刻搜索起勇利今天的比赛。  
记者跑过来希望采访但是他没有反应，他缩在角落里面看起来沉浸而私密但是维克多尼基福洛夫这个名字就是一块万年磁铁吸引着所有的人。他对着手机愣在那里，那个来找他谈感想的记者和他挺熟悉是原本退役的花样滑冰选手，看着维克多这样他有些担心的和他打了声招呼，但是他没有听到，他看起来就像是被冰结在了门外的那条河底一样。他的脸色煞白叫人看了担心，他的嘴唇像是要勾描什么但是没有发出声音，他的前辈、那个记者不禁好奇的再次和他打了声招呼“嘿，维克多选手，你看起来不怎么高兴。有谁欺负你么？让全俄罗斯的人替你向他打个招呼吧。”话语刚落维克多抬起头来，他对视着对方，眼睛里面是空洞的，对方突然不知所措完全不知道要怎么应对这种表情。他看起来是空了，好像一桶水原本是满的突然被人倒得一干二净。但是这时间只持续了不到一秒。维克多一下子就从对方的脸上发现了担忧，他立刻换上平日里面的表情尽管那看起来笑得有点假，但是至少他给对方解围了。之后有人和那个记者打招呼聊到维克多的时候他说他看起来不错，但是显然和平时不一样，但是他说不出来原由，仿佛灵魂失去了重量。

他原本拟定先熬到世锦赛与勇利见面与他好好地再谈一谈，可是现在一切都被打破了。他的第二个计划必须执行起来。勇利不更新SNS，维克多只能从他的粉丝账号和官方网站上面的留言看到他本人的动态。官方那速度是不用多等了，幸好粉丝群永远走在所有人的前面。他们拍下了他整场比赛的视频还附带几张他下场之后走出众人视线的背影。即便看不到脸维克多的眉头也狠狠的皱了起来。他想起来那晚他热情洋溢的对他说话的样子，他松弛下手臂在他的面前展示他喜欢的收尾的姿势以及他在晚宴上他几乎灼烧到他心脏中间的那层膜烧光心室里面所有的隔绝。这完全不能与他手机上面此刻的这个胜生勇利相提并论。这简直就像是两个人一样。  
维克多此时因为无法在预期之内见到他而感到非常的难过可是他想无论怎样这都比不上他悲伤的背影，那种寒冷透过手机传递到了他的身上。他在晚宴上和同伴喝得满桌子都是空酒瓶，在俄罗斯这种场面实在是太常见。管他个大奖赛五连霸，在酒桌上全部都得躺倒在地上才能回家。维克多靠墙坐在地板上喝的红了眼睛。还记得上一次是和勇利在一起，他们坐在房间的地板上， 他侧过去就能够看到他红润的脸庞。他现在就想要抱一下勇利，把他的脑袋按到自己的胸口揉乱他的头发。他想要听他大加鄙视他这个世界五连霸才不能这个样子。如勇利这样崇拜自己，他完全能够想象勇利绝对不能接受现在他这样和满屋子的酒鬼厮混在一起衣衫不整，他应该是闪闪发亮的，微笑着对待所有人的。他谦虚和善举止优雅总是从容不迫比起伏特加他更加适合葡萄酒，他应该穿白色西装就像是上个赛季休赛期他接的高级定制服装周走秀邀请时候的那一身一样，总之他的一切应该都是美好的。在光天化日之下正直得可以被当做楷模用来塑像放在广场上面的。  
他双臂前伸搁在膝盖上脑袋深深的埋下去，简直歇斯底里的默念着“别难过，勇利，别难过。我在这儿呢。我在……”

[让我拥抱你一下好吗]

然后他开始为自己和他自认为勇利所想象的一点都不一样而变得泄了气。

雅科夫今天也没来训练场，他对于伏特加深有体会所以没来找任何人的麻烦，毕竟所有人都知道他当初就是为了这事儿而和莉莉娅离的婚。

维克多一直宿醉到第二天的下午才睁开眼睛。马卡钦一大清早就来扒过他的枕头了只不过他刚被扒醒立马就又睡着了。他迷迷糊糊的被同伴送回来丢上床连衣服都没有换臭得连马卡钦都不要和他一起睡。  
他伸展了一下胳膊脑子里冒了个半梦半醒的泡：[勇利绝对会讨厌我这个样子。]

勇利的名字简直就是一个开关，他猛的坐了起来。  
[不能等]  
维克多的脑子里面冒出来这几个字。他手脚不协调的爬了起来，但是看起来还算利索。他得让自己精神起来。醒酒药？不用。他得磨练一下自己这方面的身体控制能力，毕竟酒这个东西他是戒不掉的。意志力！意志力！他在梳洗台前拍湿了脸然后看到镜子里面的自己一巴掌按在那张脸上。绝对不行！  
他花了点时间洗个澡把自己简单的收拾干净出门遛狗。他被狗绳牵着走一边和邻居路人任何一个知道他是伟大的尼基福洛夫的人亲切的打招呼。  
有个同样在这个时候遛狗的人问了一句：你也溜啊。维克多愣了一下不知道对方所指的是马卡钦还是他自己。反正他就笑笑，笑容永远都不会有错的。马卡钦想跑的更远一些，但是维克多告诉她：“你饭还没吃呢。”  
回去的路上开始他的脑袋终于清醒了。他必须要找个机会去见勇利。现在世锦赛是没有机会了，除非勇利主动来找他，但是一想到那天晚上他请自己出去。每当他想起来就觉得勇利当时不光是要将他赶出房间更加像是要将他自己心里面的那个维克多尼基福洛夫赶出去一样。他已经想好了就算是会被拒绝也一定要勇敢的踏出那一步。他无法去解释勇利在他心里面那种一生一次的感觉，起初在宴会上那种感觉朦胧而扑朔迷离，一直到他被他赶出去的那一刻他突然确定了！这就是所谓的此生唯一一次。都说人的眼睛只有在最后一刻才会变的明亮，他希望自己还不算太晚。  
既然世锦赛没有可能，他只剩下主动出击这一步了，但是他唯一借口的教练这点因为切列斯蒂诺还没有和勇利解约而摇摆不定。他搜索到大奖赛之后的一篇报道中提到胜生选手并没有做出决定，也就是说他有希望。他的眼睛撇过那条报道的记者突然想起来好像很多有关于勇利的报道都出自这个人，时间可以追溯到八年前的样子。他在网上曾经搜索到一张很久以前的小勇利的照片，记得那时候的记者名字就是这个男人。维克多尝试搜索关键词这个记者的名字搜索出来一段现场采访的视频。他一下子就认出来那个记者就是大奖赛结束那天在勇利身后追问的那个人。真是有趣。  
他越来越多的搜索到他与勇利两人在采访中一同被拍摄下的照片。胜生勇利比想象中的更加令人在意。无论是这名记者还是他的粉丝团。可是他却一点都不知道。当然也更加不会知道，就是现在，维克多尼基福洛夫满眼的都是有关于他的资料。  
他给马卡钦倒了狗粮才终于摆脱了小尾巴的纠缠。咖啡还有点烫手，幸好三明治是冷的，他在餐桌边上坐了下来。这个记者可以更深的挖下去，他对着小小勇利那篇报道里被询问道最崇拜的花滑选手是自己而在心里面甜了一把，但是他现在得把这个先放一放。  
先不去管切列斯蒂诺会不会继续执教，他得考虑如果他们解聘之后他立马插入得做的所有的准备。他一点都不担心自己会被拒绝，反正他已经做好死皮赖脸的准备了。  
首先作为教练必须要长期留在日本，他不可能把勇利带到圣彼得堡来，他本就敏感他们应该在更温柔并且是他有安全感一点的地方开始，他之前查到勇利小时候练习的冰场就在他的老家（那天晚上勇利也和他提到过）。他粗略的搜索过他的老家的一些照片，似乎曾经是旅游胜地，但是相关旅行的经验贴都是好几年前的，看来现在应该没有当初那么热闹。不过这对于勇利这样的人来说是件好事。他还想要更加多的了解他的家乡但是回头想起来这种事情让勇利自己告诉他不就好了。他们会有很长的一段时间相处，想到这里的时候昨天晚上的消息给维克多留下的打击终于缓和了一些。咖啡的温度正好，马卡钦已经把盆子舔干净跑到厨房一条专门留给她的小毯子上面搓嘴了。  
训练场地就绪，接下来就是他长期逗留的问题了。这点不用查，常年在外面跑的他知道自己得办理哪些些手续而这些手续太容易被外界知道了。至少他现在还不想让这件事情传出去。虽然勇利的这个赛季已经结束了但是他还没有结束。另外还是那个老问题，他不想让敏感的勇利在自己还没在他的身边陪着他的时候一个人面对各路记者的骚扰。但如果真的发生了他就得立刻与勇利联系上稳下他的情绪才可以。  
维克多发现自己又跌到与勇利见面之后的状态里面去了，可是现在他们八杆子都打不到一起，他对着手机屏幕上面这张稚嫩的脸怎么都没有办法把他当成年人。这个小家伙现在好吗？如果我出现在你的面前你会为此而高兴吗？他烦闷困扰的喝一口咖啡却发现它已经凉了，他的早餐三明治还没有吃他的马卡钦已经去睡午觉了，就在他的那件外套垫着的窝里。  
他走到狗窝的面前蹲下来叹着气“我到底要拿你怎么办才好。”他捏捏马卡钦的耳朵，然后在她的眼皮底下朝着那件衣服伸指头。马卡钦立马低声的吼了起来。他举起双手表示投降，马卡钦是小公主这里什么都是你的维克多也是你的。  
“要是有一天……是不久的将来才对。等到你见到勇利的时候拜托一定要留一半给我啊。”他查到过勇利养过一条狗，他莫名的觉得在勇利面前马卡钦一定比自己更加讨他喜欢一点。  
好吧，既然自己的问题没那么好解决他就先去解决把马卡钦一起带去的问题。

他一直耗到半夜三更垃圾桶里塞着晚餐的外卖包装。一整天没有更新SNS，网上已经开始传言他喝伏特加酒精中毒去世的消息了。真是太天真！他是胜生勇利中毒才对。  
他搜索到一条亲身经历带狗狗去日本的攻略。提前40天向日本申请这意味着他必须留有40天的等待而不是想走就立马走，这简直太难熬了！这世界上除了俄罗斯航班之外还没有什么让他等过的呢。他把脑袋塞到马卡钦的背毛里面扭来扭去，“就只有你噢，马卡钦，所以你以后对我更加好一点好不好？”他简直欲哭无泪，他从软扑扑的毛里面歪出一张脸干脆把脑袋枕在马卡钦身上横在地板上翻手机。老实说一整天一直在翻手机就算是SNS之王手也会断掉的。马卡钦就像是拿他没办法一样允许他把手靠在她的脑袋上了。反正她现在要睡觉，其他什么都不重要。  
但是有那么一条让他觉得这一切都是被上天眷顾的是：小狗要在第一次注射疫苗之后等待30天之后再注射第二次疫苗然后血样送检等待180以上观察期。  
如果不是他之前有带马卡钦出赛的打算而做过这一系列的检验或许他要等待的不是40天那么点时间了。他无法想象自己先去日本把马卡钦留在没有他在的俄罗斯那么长的时间一个人去找勇利或者让他在俄罗斯等待去到勇利身边的日子这一切都会使他直接崩溃。

如果这世界上有一种东西他叫做被神眷顾的命运的话，那他想这个人一定就是他自己了。

别担心，一切都会好起来的，所有的一切。他迷迷糊糊的在马卡钦的背上睡着了，幸好地暖不会让他着凉。他梦到从他第一次遇到勇利开始。他们在离开索契会场的大厅里面，他对于前程一无所知，觉得被一切绊住手脚什么都不好说只是一味的快乐的笑着。扮做一个最好的施予者，一个内在贫乏外表明亮的神明。心在一点点的空化甚至当他被别人问到下一季的时候他不知道该怎么回答。他无法看到未来，不知道自己接下来要怎么做，他在一个困顿里面前面是坎坷后面是过去，没有人能回到过去所有人都要爬过坎坷，而维克多尼基福洛夫必须优雅美妙的越过而不是爬过，他不能手脚并用他必须要像芭蕾舞者那样踮着脚尖身姿曼妙而轻盈。他对那时候胜生勇利眼中所含的泪水有着零点一秒的羡慕，他希望自己也能够像他那样随便就哭出来好了。当然他现在知道，虽然据说胜生勇利很会哭但是他对着自己一副快要哭出来的样子绝对不是随便。他在钢管上的某一刻伸向自己的手那种无望的欲求与表达出来的心撕狂喜，他的指尖点到了他的胸前，他的眼睛看进他的心里。维克多觉得在那一刻他自己就像是被看到了脊髓里面，他的过去现在以及他的未来，胜生勇利给他下了永恒的定义仿佛告诉他你是不灭的星辰你是永远日不落帝国的主宰。维克多在他的眼睛里面看到了永恒的追随，那种追随仿佛是来自于他出生之前直至毁灭之后。而维克多愿意，就为了这个人眼中深切的诚恳去实现他心里面的全部遐想。

直到现在，夜沉下了她的思绪，在马卡钦的呼吸声中，他点开了日锦赛上勇利的节目视频。  
他不忍看下去，看他在颓败之中挣扎。但是他必须要看下去，无论是因为胜生勇利是为了走到他的面前而如此挣扎还是为了能够更好的成为他的教练。无论怎样他需要接受他的一切。他想或许有一天胜生勇利也会愿意接受他的颓败，但是在现在他还不想要那样。他为自己可笑的自尊心轻哼了一声任性而倔强。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狗狗入境日本参考了网上“把一只狗带到日本到底有多难？”这张帖子。但不保证绝对正确。  
> 另外有亲提到维克多在日本长期逗留要取得教练证的问题我还是没找到资料所以不能直接在文里说他考教练证的事情只能用办理手续遮掩含糊一点的说法来代替这个流程。如果有亲有资料的话拜托告诉我。
> 
> 总之想尽量把现实的东西带进去。
> 
> 2017-05-01 00:41


	3. 第3章

大奖赛之后勇利直接回日本参加日锦赛之后才回到底特律。他是休学过来的，原本如果他能够继续参加四大洲甚至世锦赛的话他会选择继续在这里训练下去，但是这一切都结束了。他带着紧张不安与激动并存的一颗心前去然后空荡荡的回来。至此，什么都已经不重要了。  
在索契的机场,他面对着切列斯蒂诺深深地一鞠躬。切列斯蒂诺的心头一紧，该来的终究还是会来的。  
切列斯蒂诺第一次与胜生勇利见面的时候他就是这么深鞠一躬的。虽然知道日本人的这种大礼但是现场版还是让人感到了这一低头之中非比寻常的重量。他第一次与这个孩子双眼对视的时候就感受到了他身上所散发出来的那种想要得到什么而前来的心。切列斯蒂诺的心里顿时沈腾起了一股热请，他是被托付的，作为一个教练没有什么比这个更加让他倍感荣耀的了。  
但是一直以来他都不知道究竟要怎么和这个孩子相处，不管他说什么勇利的反应都会慢上一大截甚至有些话会等到好几天之后再答复他好像他在经历一场国家叛逆谋划一般艰难。胜生勇利有一座他自己的国，好像忍者的城堡机关重重，直到最后切列斯蒂诺都还是没有办法看透这个孩子。  
他一直都在找寻真正适合这个孩子的东西，他让勇利尝试很多种风格。他的训练一点都不含糊甚至比其他的任何一个学生都还要刻苦。在切列斯蒂诺的印象里练习对胜生勇利来说是一件快乐的事情，他在听着自己其他学生抱怨的时候回头看他就会觉得莫名欣慰。  
他有一次看到他练习中表情畅快的笑了出来，那是在一个接续步之中展开手臂的旋转像仰躺在风的和煦之中那样，切列斯蒂诺一个抓拍把这张偷拍到的勇利上传上去立刻就掀起了一阵“我家勇利怎么可以那么可爱！！！”从此之后切列斯蒂诺的账号就变成除了除披集之外胜生粉丝第二居留地。大家总是问他最近怎么样，他回头看看他然后打下一句[一如既往]，他对滑冰的沉沦让看的人都会不知不觉得也陷入其中。  
切列斯蒂诺一直试图去寻找到能够引起他注意力的事情，一直到有一天他发现他坐在休息室里面在维克多尼基福洛夫账号最新一条下面点了个心。勇利一抬头看到他吓得手忙脚乱的藏手机结果手一滑直接摔到了地上反而是那张半裸着抱着爱宠的闪亮男人的照片一览无遗。  
切列斯蒂诺眉头一皱语调严肃的提爱投瞧着那张尴尬的脸然后再看看手机画面中的那个男人，这怎么都不对啊“你喜欢这一款的啊？”  
勇利啊噢了老半天红着脸点点头，切列斯蒂诺完全搞不懂喜欢一个全世界都喜欢的人到底有什么好怕人看见的。  
切列斯蒂诺拖着下巴想想觉得“但是勇利似乎并不适合变成这样的选手啊。”  
话语刚落，勇利一下子安静了下来，他的耳边还有一些发红，但是他的表情已经变得冷静了下来。他日常的那样推了推眼睛一脸为难的笑了笑“本来就是啊”。  
就是这一刻在切列斯蒂诺的心里留下了非常深刻的印象。他突然感受到一种罪恶感，他想起来了JJ，他曾经也是那个孩子的教练他曾经否定过他的风格，可是现在JJ已经在世界的舞台上大放光彩。作为教练他是被震撼到了的，他不应该局限任何一个选手的可能，但是维克多尼基福洛夫是如此的不同，他就像是一座生来就无法逾越的冰山压在所有人的头顶上，他的才能已经超越所有教练的想象，听说雅科夫已经很少再给他指导了。他突然有了一个想法：  
“维克多尼基福洛夫的节目都是由他自己编排的，如果你憧憬的是他的话，为什不也试一试？”  
勇利一楞抬起头来眼睛里面简直不可思议你刚才说了什么“我自己？”  
他的这句话一直等到第二天才得到了真正的回复。  
“我的话，还是交给切列斯蒂诺来决定吧。”  
明明体育竞技只能想着一定要变得更好，可是胜生勇利简直就好像害怕着自己会变得更加糟糕一样。

机场，在那深深一鞠躬之下切列斯蒂诺第一个说出了那句“非常抱歉。”  
[一直以来非常的抱歉]  
“我一直觉得勇利一定能够成为非常出色的选手的。”  
[但是我却没有能够让你成为那样的你自己。]

“你在说什么啊，一直以来切列斯迪诺都在保护着我。就像是在保护着自己的孩子一样。”  
他笑了，像明媚的太阳，像初生的鲜草，像所有人都会在某一刻拥有过的仿佛凝固的美貌与青春。  
切列斯蒂诺一下子说不出话来，他哽咽，他害怕这么好的一个孩子就这样的结束他的大好年华就此选择放弃他最快乐的事情。他曾经无数次的看到他在冰面上面的飞翔……他深深的拥抱住他。作为一个决定一直做教练下去的人他会永远地看着这种大好年华的开始与逝去。  
“别放手，你还有你未尽之事。”  
勇利突然睁大了双眼，视线开始翻腾滚动，像有一整片海在他的面前卷起巨浪，他的血里面热了起来一头扎进他的、现在已经是前教练的肩上狠狠的擦了一把眼泪。  
他大口呼吸，在他的耳朵边上大声地说了出来“绝对！绝对会回来的。我还要和披集对决呢，我们还会见面的。绝对的！而且我还要……”

维克多、维克多、维克多——  
这个名字啊~在心口滚烫了起来。他还要和他站在同一个战场上，他一定要站到领奖台上面！他想！他想！他想！

他张了张口，眼泪再次滑了下来，他再也没有办克制的发出了破碎的哭声。  
不行啊！自己比任何人都要来得清楚、他想要说出的话、他没有办法、他现在一点办法都没有，他甚至知道自己此生可能都不会有机会去做到。  
克里斯多夫贾科梅蒂常年来位居第二与维克多尼基福洛夫成为朋友，但是他想要的是更加的、或许在他的心里他实际上是想要得到更多的……  
[不行！]  
说出来也没有办法实现的话一定要咽下去！所以他……  
切列斯蒂诺伸手按在他的后脑勺的安慰真正的让他失去了说出这句话的力道。

机场巨大的玻璃墙前，他在那抹天空湛蓝之下最后一次看见这个孩子仿佛融入云层。他已经到达了一个离切列斯蒂诺无比遥远的地方了。他是他人生中的一站，为了去向更加遥远的地方的一程，切列斯蒂诺在那一刻突然打从心里的感到了一阵久违的轻松。他将自由，他要去寻找他自己的方向了，他要为了能够去到他想要去的地方而努力了。他选择了。  
他的脑中浮现出来那时候他询问他要选择什么曲目的时候那个一脸为难选择逃避与放弃的孩子。  
“你现在看起来真好。”  
他重复了那天晚宴最后他在门前对他说的话[你很好]，但是他耸耸肩他想到了一句更加好的话“但是披集会比你更好的”。  
他话语起了作用，勇利笑了，一如那天他看到的在冰面上面酣畅大笑的那个天使。  
后退着，逐渐远离，彼此，从今往后——  
“一直以来感谢您的照顾，以后的日子也请多保重。切列斯蒂诺”  
他最后一次喊了自己教练的名字目送着这个男人走向登机口。在越来越空旷的候机大厅里，他的心越来越沉浸了下来。他坐在椅子上抬头看着天花板整个人滑了下去一直到脖子卡在椅背上刹车。在手指摸不到的天空的另一个地方，他究竟要何去何从呢？

********

欧锦赛——

  
全世界的人都在等他。

在AC区的克里斯多夫贾科梅蒂比任何人都要来得清楚。  
他从坐席上站起而微微低下上身的姿态与维克多尼基福洛夫走出入场幕布一瞬间踏在同一个步调之上。当他们两个都直起身——一个正将自己的璀璨展现在在场所有人的面前而另一个正准备离开这已不再属于他的喧哗之地。他们在场上一片欢呼声中相交，在入场口前几米之处举起彼此的手击掌而迎。  
“你一如既往的出色。”  
“多谢。”  
当背后的欢呼上升到另一个高潮的时候灯光迅速撤离。冰场就像是一块巨大而纯白的玉石，全世界不会再有任何颜色能够衬得上维克多尼基福洛夫的存在了。  
走到出口处的克里斯终于回头在一片昏暗之中看着维克多屹立于冰面之上。灯光的追踪让他更显神韵，那种不可思议一般存在在他的面前的这种美丽叫人久久无法移开视线。  
看看场下的所有人，无论是观众还是选手，  
你是这个世界上无以伦比的存在。  
没有人能够不爱你，也没有人能够掠夺你、战胜你。

维克多尼基福洛夫是属于全世界的。

*******

切列斯蒂诺在大奖赛之后有事没有回到底特律，而勇利回日本参加完日锦之后再次回到底特律已经是大半个月之后的事情了。  
勇利一下飞机就看到披集已经在那里原地跳了起来朝着他猛挥手。他们拥抱到对方双脚离地不知道被转了多少个四周，勇利的帽子都被他转到了地上所以他一个使坏拉起披集上衣的兜帽一直盖到他的眼睛。  
披集一点都不像其他人那样琢磨着他会难过而对这次的事情闭口不提或者搪塞暗示，再用一点未来是美好的词句让故事看起来是喜剧。明明他就是个悲剧！披集说话的方式绝对印证了这一点。“勇利还真是倒霉啊”尾音带笑的。就好像这件事情一点都不重要。“对了，晚餐吃什么？要不要来点泰式咖喱盖猪排饭，我可是准备了这些噢。”  
他们一回来披集就向他展示了他的购物成果，看着厨房台面上的食材，勇利原本还郁郁寡欢的脸暖和了起来。

这是他刚到底特律和披集分到同一间宿舍时候的事情了。他们一起训练，一起出门放松购物，两个人在家看电影研究莫名其妙的菜式。有很长一段时间披集的SNS简直都快要变成美食实验室了。不知道有多少东西做出来之后直接进垃圾箱或者塞给冰场的其他同伴，那时候切列斯蒂诺听到他们在晚餐时候打电话给他都害怕得要死。幸好他们的训练饮食都有特别定制让他们没有太多的机会乱搞一气否则他大概就要死于来自于食物的水土不服过敏症了。勇利完全是为了大奖赛而休学前来的，所以他把所有的时间都放在训练上面几乎都不可能出门。他们两个简直二十四个小时泡在一起宛若久别重逢的双生。

勇利回到房间迅速的放下行李和外套就去帮披集一起准备晚餐。他转身关门的时候视线突然停下来了，看着这个房间他的心中默默的升起一股难受的感觉，维克多的海报还在墙上贴着，一开始他因为害羞没好意思贴出来一直到披集在他的行李里面看到了海报筒才忽悠着他拿出来贴的。  
他一脸垂头丧气的走进厨房，披集把洋葱往他的面前一推看得他眼睛已经开始辣了，“故意的啊。”  
“我要报复你。”  
勇利一转头，披集不看他直直的盯着自己的手一刀老辣的切下柠檬香茅。勇利挪开视线的时候鼻子一下子酸了起来。他“噢”了一声拿过来深吸了一口气。  
“我和切列斯蒂诺不会续约了，办完手续我就会回日本。披集，我……”  
“我一直觉得你要离开的。”  
他回头望着他，一脸不敢相信。

他们是结对伙伴，他们没有任何相互隐瞒的事情。勇利一抬头看见披集的脸上那种嘴角的弧度非常的平，有一点感伤的情绪爬了上来。  
“什么时候？”  
“在我们认识的一个月之后。”  
勇利又吃了一惊看着披集完全不敢相信。  
“虽然我们是好朋友，但是勇利一直都比较照顾我也总是教我一些步伐的细节。”勇利的眼睛略微明亮了起来注视着披集，这完全就是他身体自主行为一点都没有经过大脑，他从来都不知道有人会注意到。  
“勇利一直都有很多小细节，做事总是很仔细，也总是想的很多。”披集一边说勇利一边点头，就像是这样也是一个小细节。  
“所以看出来了？”  
披集点点头“嗯，我觉得，勇利在滑冰的时候一直都没有感觉到完全的自由吧？”  
啊，原来在切列斯蒂诺面前一直都不知道要怎么说的东西原来是叫做[自由]啊。

“……我一直不知道要怎么办才好。切列斯蒂诺一直都教给我正确的东西，但是我总觉得哪里不对。就算我和大家学的都是一样的，大家都能够在临场发挥得非常的好，可是我却一直都不知到为什么就没有办法发挥出来。”

[勇利。你很好。]那时候切列斯蒂诺的安慰一出现勇利连忙摇头[一点都不好，没有赢就是一点都不好]。安慰什么的对他来说一点意义都没有，所有人都觉得这时候他该要点这个东西，然而对勇利来说安慰就像是承认了他仅仅只能止步于此，他不要！  
他心里面总有一个声音在那里喊着[绝对不要]！不管是大奖赛结束还是从前，每一次输的时候都会第一时间的觉得这也是没有办法的。可是这种自我安慰一点意义都没有反而会让他在之后越来越多的安慰里面更加膨胀出来了一种反感。只要一有放弃他的言论就立刻会有人跑出来维护他。  
早上醒过来刷手机一边想着维克多碰到这种事情的时候会怎么样的呢？但是他浅笑自嘲维克多从来都不可能碰到这种事情啊。于是他把手机往枕头下面一塞，拉着遮光窗帘的整个房间瞬间失去了渺小的星光。手机上面两方势力依旧持续着拉锯而这一切与他好像一点关系都没有。  
不想要放弃！但是完全都没有办法。一直以来他都不得其所的训练着，虽然起初刚到底特律的时候因为学到了很多在国内没有人教他的技巧而迅速提升起来，那时候新的训练营就像是一块蕴藏无数瑰宝的藏宝库，他随时都可以从身边的其他选手身上学到不同的东西，更加重要的是这边的伙伴更多。  
家乡有小优和西郡，但是当他离开之前他们两个已经结了婚。他总有一种自己被抛下的感觉，但是另一个自己又在说明明是自己跑下他们的。小优已经不再会和他初见的时候那样一起对着电视上维克多的新动作惊喜不已的拉着他立刻去冰场了，而勇利自己依旧在滑冰的惯性中沉沦无法自拔。  
当某一天他回头看到他们两个一起离开冰场讨论着晚饭做什么的时候他突然发现那一刻只有他自己一个人站在冰场之上。小优猛地想起了他回头喊着他眼神惊诧的望着他“你怎么还在冰上啊？一起走吧。”  
他脑子里面不断的回放那句：你怎么还在冰上啊？  
他记得他是在那天下定决心接受去底特律的安排的。

可是时间渐渐推移下去他发现他能够学习的越来越少，他终于回到了不断重复的练习之上。  
一点点的，他开始觉得自己好像回到家乡时候的样子了，时间变得越来越没有意义只是从一开始的半个多小时他还能够感觉到从日常学业突然转入练习状态的不协调感，但是只要这半个小时过去之后他就会开始感觉没有了任何限制的存在。他经常会练习单一的动作很久一直到精疲力竭，切列斯蒂诺对着这样的勇利大声叫停，那样对他的身体不好，尤其是跳跃。他开始盯着他按照自己制定的流程练习。而勇利就是从这个时候开始无法感觉到自由的。太松散，当他一个步伐没有练习好他就要赶去芭蕾教室了。这一切都不像在家乡的时候无论在冰之城堡还是美奈子老师的芭蕾教室，他随时都能够开始练习一直到自己感到已经突破了这个难关，那种心里面突然通透了的感觉比什么都要酣畅淋漓。  
他曾经演绎过春日里面摇曳的一盏花枝（那件蓝白荷叶边），也曾经演绎过与公主离别独自上路的骑士（罗恩格林）。他总是会去看维克多的节目去看他怎么演绎节目里的人物，然后又去翻看他的SNS想要从中知道维克多本人和他所演绎的角色这两者的联系。  
看到最后他的结论是：维克多的任何一个节目都比不上他在SNS上晒的各种日常来得奔放，鬼知道他的生活到底是什么样子的。每当他陷入困境的时候时候披集就会把他拖出去翘掉练习狠狠的玩上一整天，如果不是因为年龄关系没有办法买到酒披集一定会拖着他在酒吧街上一家家至死方休。勇利能够猜想的出来等到第二天他清醒过来会从披集的SNS上面看到多少绝对能够赶超维克多的鬼一样的非日常。

他一边切洋葱一边向披集坦白到这里以来让他感到最快乐的事情就是他们从游乐园回来的路上在露天酒吧的临时舞群前自己被他推上去的那一晚了。他完全不知道自己是谁，所以舞动身体的时候变得比任何一个他知道的样子的自己感到更加的自由。  
披集对他说“在我眼中所有样子的勇利都是勇利。”

“切列斯蒂诺给我编的节目和选的歌都很好。他总是讲解的很仔细，我一直很害怕如果我演绎得不像他说的那样完美的话要怎么办？我会不会是因为这样所以才输掉的？我到底要怎么做才好？要怎么做才能够赢！”他越说越激动甚至眼泪掉下来了都不知道，不知到那是不是洋葱的关系。  
披集是第一次看见勇利如此激烈的说着，他的眼睛里面有一种光，虽然尚且忽明忽暗但是披集知道“你终于要启程了，我的伙伴。”

勇利的手已经颤抖得没有办法握好刀了，披集帮他从他的手里解围下来拢起他的肩膀，肩膀靠着肩膀。

两周之后勇利回到东京的学校投入到了紧张的学习之中。他的时间不多，但是还是尽力的抽出时间在学校的冰场练习。这一段时间让他感觉像是回到以前。受邀请参加一些演出，代表学校去参加一些非正式比赛。除此之外就没有更多了。空下的时间他想到了是否要准备下一个赛季的新节目，可是现在他没有教练没有编舞，他总是在切列斯蒂诺的选项里面做决定，可是现在他没有任何人给他选项。  
在最近的一场商业演出前他的雇主对他说“你可以自己选节目，要漂亮的。”他想了想，最终选择的是自己几年前的一个节目，他依旧在被那场失败控制着。  
从他日锦国内选拔出局之后所有人对他的关注提到了一个新的高度。总体都在他是否会退役上面，而随着时间推移话题渐渐的转到了他退役之后接班选手上面，时间的怪物滋养着绝情与冷漠。他刚接受完采访翻看到这一类的消息就直接取关相关关注并且屏蔽关键词。这些事情让他不舒服，但是时间久了他居然也就慢慢的习惯了，一直到首页几乎已经不会再出现对他的任何猜测的时候他突然觉得全世界大概都已经忘记他了吧。  
这一段时间的过渡仅仅只有一个月的时间，然后所有的关注点就都回到了欧锦赛上面，维克多尼基福洛夫依旧是焦点。

刷新首页是来自于维克多尼基福洛夫后援团的最新一条他的新闻采访的推送，他仔细的看着，默默的点了心。

几天之后他与教练将不再续约的事情正式公开。  
他接受完采访经过罗森的时候买了这个季节的限定草莓甜点一边走回学校。他带着口罩，他感受到一些视线但是他不能确定是因为他全副武装的打扮还是因为有人认出他了。他的赞助商还没有和他取得联系，但是他心里盘算着提前取消赞助这件事情也没什么奇怪的。  
就在消息公布的几分钟之后小优就给他发来了信息。

他在人群里面，在冬天，在一种拥挤的孤寂里面感受到冬日的风的温度。小优担心的问他[你好吗？]  
心里有一种温情在蔓延。他后退着一直退到街边商店的玻璃墙边上依靠着，他想要蹲下去抱住自己，但是他找不到没有人的地方。所有人看他就像是在看陌生人，那种从未见过又毫不相干的惊奇、一个带着帽子口罩在路边掉眼泪说不出话来的人，那种和街边乞讨卖艺的人没有太大区别的人。

就在这一瞬间小优的样子爆炸一般的在他的脑中拥堵起来。  
他们从小一起长大，他们一起滑冰，他们崇拜同一个偶像，她对他说想要看他与维克多同场竞技因此将他推上了世界的舞台。这一切像是一首歌的节奏逐渐攀上一个高峰，她在他出发前曾对他说“你终于要去见维克多了。”他的心猛然一跳，被确认、被见证。

他在手机上面打下一整条  
[想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你想见你]

点击取消  
确认取消

冰之城堡响起一声提示音

[很好。]

  
*************

  
很好、  
这世界上没有比想象成真更好的事情的！

欧锦赛结束没有多久，维克多就等到了切列斯蒂诺将不再任胜生选手教练的消息。  
老天保佑维克多此刻在冰场上面简直精分的接续步和内心止不住的想要喝掉一整箱伏特加来庆祝的喜悦之情没有让切列斯蒂诺打喷嚏到进医院。反正这一天披集在刷到这条新闻之后发现自己的教练连打了十几个喷嚏还以为是勇利在那边狂念[切列斯蒂诺对不起！]。他滑到他面前一本正紧的对他的教练说“你要原谅他的。”切列斯蒂诺倒是希望勇利快点放过自己才好。他拍拍披集对他说“勇利不是一个会止步不前的人。”  
披集在他的肩上重重的推了一把大笑了起来“这是当然的了！”

这简直是戏剧化的。  
维克多在那里兴奋不已，但他得知这个消息的勇利后援团的账号此条下面哀声四起，而最有意思的是胜生勇利本人对此一点知觉都没有。联系上前两天有人拍到疑似胜生选手的人正好在采访之后的时间在罗森买了期间限定草莓甜点这件事情。有人留言[胜生选手的心真大]，维克多瞥一眼[才不是呢]，不过粉丝之前的互掐对他来说早就习惯了。你看，后面不就立马有人掐上来了么。他看到掐架里面出现了披集的身影真想给他点个心，但是一想到他自己现在的账号开始考虑要不要重新去注册个小号了。他现在关注那么多和勇利有关的账号用的都是偷偷关注（不知道推行不行，反正微博有这个功能的），要是披集知道这个简直是花滑界全部选手的偶像的这个男人关注了自己的话会是什么样的反应。总之维克多的公开关注几乎被他的粉丝全部都挖过一圈了，每一个和他互关的人几乎都被捏造成过绯闻（嗯，他和克里斯的爱恨情仇已经可以出一本书了）。要是有人发现他自大奖赛之后关注的新账户都与胜生勇利有关的话那可有趣了。  
其实维克多才比任何一个人都想要让人知道他在关注着勇利。他希望勇利知道他在看着他。  
看着勇利那条又被转发上来的买甜点被偷拍到的照片，他点开之后保存了起来，再回到保存的文件夹里面刷上一圈强忍着不能够拿勇利的照片当桌面的冲动，要是被人发现就糟糕了。

说起谣传勇利退役的消息，自从大奖赛结束之后维克多被问到退役的几率几乎归零。  
就在这个赛季之前的休赛期他接了大量的广告和代言，这一下子就让很多人开始猜测他是否开始要准备转行了。虽然不全是这个原因，但是退役的话题就此展开一发不可收拾。他已经不记得究竟是哪家新闻新开始挑起事端的，但是从那之后谣言的蔓延已经让维克多感到不痛快了。所有人都知道虽然他的SNS上面的日常各种奔放到有时候简直是脱线，他放自己裸露的自拍有时候因为遮蔽的位置简直让人怀疑这个人是不是真的全部都脱光了。维克多一点都不在乎自己所有的一切展露在别人的面前。他哪里都是美丽的，他的身材与脸庞，他参加巴黎春夏时装周的曝光照片的那件西服衬着他回头拉下眼镜露出三分之一的眼睛。维克多自己比任何人都要清楚自己的完美无缺。他系着丝质领带的样子简直性感极了！  
他接受采访的最后有个记者问了他一句：  
“作为现代传奇的您认为自己可以延续到什么时候呢？”  
他望着着那个记者眼神一瞬间凝重了起来，他思考了片刻嘴角一弯“如果能够被允许的话，我希望永远都不会结束吧。”

  
[我想要永远的和你在一起……]

最近尤里发现维克多时不时会滑出一些新的组合，但是非常的零碎看得人非常的不爽。他不爽的跑去问他“你这都是些什么啊。”结果得到的回答是“做新的节目也不错吧？”  
他这个赛季才刚到一半好不好！不过米拉立刻揪着他的耳朵来过来提醒他这家伙以前可是有过在赛季中间就换节目的历史的啊。

最近的练习已经无法让维克多表现他心中所想了。从对着勇利说出想要永远在一起以来，他开始逐渐的去想要怎么和他在一起了。不是《伴我身边别离开我》的那种隔墙的憧憬与呼唤，是更加主动的去接触去获得，由此开始在他的脑中变得更加细致具体起来。就好像他最近暗地里一直都在准备各种去到勇利身边的准备，这一切的落实都让他感到越来越充满安全感。早上的那则新闻使他确实的感受到他们的距离越来越近了。他的心里又急躁又兴奋。只要有一点进展他就开始越来越不能按捺想要立刻就冲到他的面前的冲动。都说养宠物时间久了会变得相似，他糟糕的觉得自己有点像马卡钦了。  
他将这一切都幻化成了舞步，他要施展他所有的魅力将他拉到自己的面前。但是另一边，就如同他在所有人面前总是正面的形象，他希望自己能够不让对方受到任何的逼迫，就好像以一种阳光似的温暖照耀着他，他只想要看到他快乐就好了。就好像他无时无刻不在翻阅有关于他的消息时候那样，一种停在虚空层面上的爱意。  
然而维克多很清楚这一切都是用来欺骗自己的表象。他清楚地知道自己所说出的[想要]那并不是单方面的，他渴求着勇利也能够像他渴望他那样渴望着自己。  
偶尔不羁与诱惑偶尔又纯粹的叫人心疼。  
但是当他在演绎渴求的时候他又觉得这实在是太单纯了。纯粹的给予是单方面的甚至可以说全然不顾对方是一个怎样的存在只是为了表现自己，然而渴求却让他想到那天宴会上面他与胜生勇利的共舞，他们之间有着一种强烈的拉扯感。越是无法获得就越是激起他想要得到的冲动，于是两人之间的互动变的生动而艳丽。他没有办法想象对方接下来的一切举动只能够迎合他的一切来调整自己。他太爱这种刺激的变幻莫测了！  
他所渴求的对象有着坚不可摧的意志，他美貌诱人不输于任何吉普赛女郎的神秘，然而他又端庄威严像高塔上面的公主那样骄傲而不容侵犯。维克多的心里激起一阵狂喜。  
所有人看着他跃动中喷洒出来的那种激情简直无法挪开视线。这是维克多尼基福洛夫么？

很快的，他就停了下来。在激情燃烧过头之后他开始越来越害怕了起来，在纯粹的给予与激情的渴求之中徘徊不已。

他曾经一心只想着要做出更好的节目要让所有的人都耳目一新惊叹不已，他对所有人都温和而友善像一只鸽子。他接受一切的礼物总是微笑着说谢谢。他曾经因为一句话让当时在他的心中是作为粉丝的胜生勇利难过而自责不已。但是现在这一切都变了。  
他原本关注的对象是那么的多，他觉得自己要去照顾到所有喜欢他的人的感受是天经地义是他存在在这个世界上的职责。但是这一个多月以来在某一天刷新回到自己主页的时候他发现自己的自拍开始变得少了。他的手机电脑里面堆满了有关于胜生勇利的视频，每天只要停下来就会去刷新。维克多尼基福洛夫的世界已经完全围着胜生勇利在运转了！  
他为勇利被流传退役而联想到自己感同身受的难过，他一日三餐的时候在想勇利现在在吃些什么呢？那些如同少女漫画思春期浪费纸张的留白抒情每一天都在上演。他每天早上醒过来第一件事情就是刷新SNS去看他的消息。那种暗自身切不为人知的恋慕即刺激又感伤。他想无时无刻的不看着他。只要想到他心里面就会觉得温暖起来。  
明明他们现在在不一样的地方，然而那天晚上的热情已经转化成了一种离别之后无法抑制的强烈的思念。他只要想到他身体就动了起来在冰上一遍又一遍的重复着他现在还不能对勇利所做的，在原本漫无目的编造一个梦中想象的对象渴望着与他在一起的咏叹调的落幕之后：

[诱惑他]

他终于找到了[他]

与此同时，在东京某大学冰场空无一人的夜晚。胜生勇利的耳机里响起了那首曲子——

《伴我身边别离开我》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真希望看维把美男版本EROS完整的演绎一遍啊！  
> 关于精分的接续步可以去B站搜索普鲁申科的“我病了”这个节目，里面高潮的那段接续步简直神啊！我真的超级超级超级的爱这个节目啊！跪
> 
> 2017-05-11 0051


	4. 第4章

勇利得到了老师的同意可以偶尔在学校冰场应该关闭的时间后面特别延长给他一个小时的个人时间，不过也就只有一个小时，而且还是偶尔在轮到老师值夜班的时候，所以他只有这一个小时的时间能够进行完整的练习。  
而在白天学业空隙时间，也算是给自己舒口气放松一下吧，他通常会在冰场上晃荡一些简单的动作。他时常会感觉到有人在拍他，喝水的时候斜过眼角瞄一小下，他猜也许被上传了，他带着一点紧张立刻回到冰上塞上耳机。无论他觉得自己有多么的平凡但是对别人来说他终究是一个入选了大奖赛决赛的人而且打开官方网页你会发现日本选手就他一个，这一切都是不争的事实可是这一切好像并没有带给他多少荣耀感。当他们对于他平凡的相貌觉得受到欺骗而上网查到那些专业人士抓拍他穿着表演服时候的样子总是会为之倒吸一口气。  
他平时总是有些远离人群，但是也正是因为他不太表现出来什么也就没有什么人敢去招惹他。毕竟谁知道他究竟是个什么样子的人呢？  
维克多总是平易近人的样子也总是会被媒体们猜测他究竟是一个什么样的人啊？  
还记得那一年流行了一首叫做《这是个什么样的男人啊》这首歌有人就拿来给他做视频剪辑，不过那视频上全部都是他各种各样的帅气与温柔，但当画面转到最后一个定格在他起跳之前他的眼神突然变得极具攻击力像是穿透一切直指着某一个目标方向的鹰。那个眼神叫无数人失声。  
说起没有人敢真的跑去招惹胜生勇利的话或许就是在于他的眼神中也存在这样的一种杀伤力，我们可以从他在大奖赛分站第一站的某张抓拍照片上看到其强度绝对不亚于维克多尼基福洛夫。  
目光所注视的便是一切。

二月的东京时不时会飘起雪来，但是室内却打着空调让人产生一种不真实感。他撩起衣服下摆擦了把汗，在这里虽然也有业余选手但是绝大多数都是来玩的更别提休假日还对公众开放。闲散的穿着毛衣也不会滑出汗来的也有，但是勇利却总是处于高强度状态让人不由得产生一种两周之后要去参加四大洲的人是他一样的错觉。角落里的老师一声叹：真是惋惜。  
音乐停下的时候他的世界重新与现实世界重新连接起来，他听到喧嚣再次感受到那些视线，原本放松下来的身体不由得又紧张了起来。从大奖赛之后他就有一种所有人都在看着他的感觉。无论他走到哪里都会全副武装帽子口罩，他明明嘴上口口声声说自己就是个随处可见的……完全不是啊。他低头刷个手机简直像是在逃难。

在又一个周三的晚上他等到了他的一个小时独处时间。老师是他大学几年来与他对话最多的人了吧。说是老师但是勇利也不太清楚他到底是教什么的，只知道他常年看管着学校的冰场像退休返聘但年龄对不上，他把注意力集中在冰面上不想浪费任何的时间。  
从他第一次踏上这冰场就有人特地为他介绍了这位老师。在学校的冰场练习可以省下不少的费用，在入选大奖赛前他的教练不会时时刻刻都盯着他，他看看前辈们和业余组的一些选手总觉得自己不上不下的。  
他不敢和小优打电话，但是他时常会借着小优账号上的更新随口聊上几句。有很多事情他并不想知道，而小优好像知道一样不太会和他提起。这让他有中小优还没有结婚的错觉。她不太谈到孩子和丈夫，应该说勇利没有给他那个机会，他说话太简短太直入中心，不说难受的话不要求安慰。他仅仅有一次询问了小优，“我到底怎么样？”他感到不安，他最好现在就与她一起在同一个冰场上面相互追逐。  
随着最后一个人离开冰面，他的表情开始松弛，八点半该关的大门为他点亮到九点半，监控室里面老师打着瞌睡懒散抓一下痒脸上布满与隔着衣服。这一切恬静而安逸。  
他滑动的是维克多正要开始连霸世界前的一个短节目。那时候维克多还不如现在优雅，年轻的狂放展现在他的脸上流动在他的肢体之间。那是一首探戈的曲子，他从手机的最近播放里面翻找出来听了两遍后扯下刀套和手机留在场边的长凳上。  
摘下耳机，他现在不需要任何声音的防卫。  
老师抬眼看了看他。

那是一个实验性短片里的插曲：  
[故事是女主角要与未婚夫筹备婚礼，为了能够在婚宴上挑好探戈而和未婚夫一起报名了舞蹈教室但是未婚夫一直因为工作的关系没能来参加，而这个时候主角遇到了她过去的同学。恋情开始了……]  
维克多选择一人分饰两个角色，从第一幕女主角的彷徨，到第二幕男主角不忍打扰对方的生活但是又无法难耐自己内心的情感在雨中与女主角分别一直到最后一幕两人参赛共舞一曲的煽情惹火。  
那时候维克多还是长发一开始那段跳女主角角度非常的适合。  
在冰之城堡与小优一起的开始他的舞步是安逸的，就像他现在独自在冰场里面也没有音乐相伴一样。他接受眼前的一切接受自己将要步入下一场人生轨迹，虽然他有些迷茫与胆怯，维克多那时候的表情是那样告诉他的：  
手指想要触碰但是却在即将触碰到什么的时候突然收手扭捏的向后缓慢滑行摇晃着身体像一片落叶不愿接受与其他落叶一同降落到地面。他在这里接上一个3+2周，起跳顺滑落地婉转和着音乐悠扬，全场响起第一次掌声。  
独自在冰场的勇利想起那时候他自己的心情，让所有的一切就顺着时间进行下去吧，他心想，没有什么不好的。  
小优和他并列滑行着相同的动作，他们相视而笑，那时候西郡在一旁托着脸看着他们脸上憋屈着。小优朝他招招手但是他不肯过来，“我才不要滑这种节目呢，要滑就滑《这是男人的世界》”。  
小优回过头去看勇利，他们交换一个有那么点[呵呵]的眼神然后接上下面故事的步伐。西郡觉得自己被耍了似的脸上曝气得通红  
女主角在舞蹈教室里遇到了男主角。  
起初他们不敢相互确认。男主角很拘谨双手不知道要怎么放才好，在这里维克多有几个旋转后退又前行的蛇形走位接续步将那种犹豫不决展现了出来，脚尖有种朦胧可爱的娇俏。他时不时的看着对方但是当对方视线与他相接的时候又很自然的与她打招呼。曲子开始快速了起来。  
他们在第二次的接触中认出了彼此。小优的眼神明亮又期待，她比勇利滑得快一些所以变成了在她的面前，而勇利并不想要追上去与她同步，他希望就像是双人的舞步一方引领着另外一方那样，他接连在小优的身后随同着跟进着，忽而他们在接近冰场围栏的地方选择滑向了不同的方向。他心里突然普通的跳了起来，他想要滑过去，他的心砰砰乱跳他有一个大胆的想法！他们既然已经无法各自平行那么干脆。他们两人在各自沿着冰场的一边跳跃之后即将回合的突然——勇利向小优的面前伸出了手。  
他的眼睛睁得巨大汗水滑进来又苦又痛，因为小优将她的手放上来了！西郡原本趴在围栏上一下子就站直了起来。他紧紧的瞪着眼前正要上演的双人滑！？  
勇利只敢用指尖捏着小优的指头。他们都知道探戈，身体的衔接非常的重要。音乐的急促促使他们尽量贴合着彼此，勇利觉得自己简直罪恶的看着对方行脚尖一直到腿上的动作。小优与西郡参加业余组比赛就是双滑她知道要怎样靠近勇利配合他，但是勇利不敢与小优靠得太近害怕会在自己摔跤的时候带到她一起摔下来。他开始与她拉开一些距离。  
男主角——独自在大学冰场的勇利的脑中浮现出来维克多那时候的身前就好像有一个谁的陪伴在那里让他魂牵梦绕茶饭不思。他像是紧张着对方依靠过来又害怕对方疏远他。他的手浮在那个不存在的与他重叠的手背上面开始随着对方的手向上移动贴着侧身的曲线。一直抚摸到脸庞、也是他自己的脸庞。那时候的勇利当然不敢了，他想到那一段脸上就快要烧起来了，他主动与小优分别开来，像上次的分别那样，他重新在一个新的汇合点与她开始平行。  
小优看着他的脸好像有质疑要说，他紧张的要命就怕对方看到他脸上浮起的颜色。  
“维克多也是这个表情。”

他看着她的眼睛好半天才憋出来一声小声地胆怯的但是又激动的将声调全部都向上拉起的“是吗？”  
小优点点头，他的眼睛里面充满了真诚。她后来告诉他“勇利会成功的。”

在冰之城堡他与小优就滑到了那一刻。  
明明还有第三段最热情最激烈火热的舞步他们却没有开始就结束了。  
他的脑子里回响着小优的那句[勇利会成功的。]  
监控室里的老师在躺椅上翻了个身不知道是第几次醒了过来。他从低于那片观察场内的大玻璃下面抬起身来看见胜生勇利迅速掠过自己的面前像海中的一条剑鱼，他的舞步快极了！一个后外点冰四周跳成功落地动作干净利索向后滑出了三分之一冰场弧度的一字步宛如拉出一道航迹云。他的脚底挫出冰花，眼前的辗转反侧在视线中茫成一片。  
他与他记忆中的维克多当时的舞步踩在同一个调子上，他感到呼吸顺滑了起来。急促、但是一切又像风一样，他乘着维克多给他带来的那一道风旋，他感觉到他与自己平行的一道影子正在用眼神向他下达暗示。  
小优没有与他继续下去的一切他都要继续下去，而他惊讶的感觉到他脑中那个维克多的残影的手浮动在他的手上像包裹他撑起他搀扶他像与他在同一个身体里面。他脸上浮动起来笑容与那时的维克多重叠了起来。就在那一瞬间，他感受到一种自信撑破胸腔的剧痛。他敢保证他从来没有感受过如此，他敢保证只要有维克多的引领他一定能够做得更好。  
他停下来、他大口的喘气、他仿佛看到眼前有一双脚——他踩着金色的冰刀站在那里，他抬起头来就看见无法形容的——

[你的一切都太过于美丽使我觉得这世界上一切的艰难在你的面前都不堪一击]

  
四大洲结束之后这个赛季终于只剩下世锦赛了。维克多尼基福洛夫会来到东京和胜生勇利站在同一座城市。  
勇利的心中升起一道无法抑制的饱胀的情绪，那种感情饱含着自己现在的苟且与无法褪去的挫败感，这两者依托着彼此的存在，只要挫败感还在那里他将永远感受那种苟且，而只要他依旧如此苟且不前的话他就永远都无法打败这种挫败感。  
他想要去看他，再去看看他的光芒去确认他的存在，好像这样就能够带给他力量一样。但是他又要以什么身份去看他呢？他已经是职业选手了，可是他输在他的面前了啊。  
他的身体里面任然存在着着那个崇拜者，承认自己弱小的只能够仰慕光芒不敢去触碰。他一直在劝说着那个想要站在维克多尼基福洛夫面前的自己[回去吧那样就永远都不会受伤了。去爱要比得到爱更加安全，因为你永远可以信任你自己]。

突然，他想起曾经在某个赛季最后一次比赛后的采访上记者激动得连话筒都在颤抖的对维克多说“今天的节目实在是棒透了！有什么想要对你的挑战者们说的吗？”  
他手指摸索着嘴唇看起来很为难，但是他还是很配合的回答了记着  
“当然是尽管来挑战吧~别阻拦自己想要做的一切。”

  
*********

  
得知勇利将不会出席世锦赛之后维克多消沉了几个小时脑子里面就立马冒出来：那干脆就在世锦赛之后去找他好了。

他已经知道勇利回去的大学也在东京。粉丝账号那边提到勇利也是在那几天毕业应该会回老家，但是也有人提到：  
[既然胜生勇利是维克多尼基福洛夫的粉丝应该不会错过这次正好在东京举办的世锦赛，时间上差不多吧，大家要不要到现场去堵人看看？]  
下面评论立马有人跳出来呵呵[居然用维克多镇场来堵胜生勇利这个失败者，你们这群人的眼睛是瞎的吗？]  
维克多简直想要骂街！他就想要用自己把勇利引出来怎么样了！  
再往下一滑披集的账号已经当仁不让的开战了。那天在这条下面还有光虹和雷欧的加油助威但是维克多那会儿还不认识他们，只觉得这几个人也真不错，有机会挺想感激一下这个叫做披集的勇利的伙伴，感谢他总是在自己没办法帮勇利反击的时候吹响任何一场保卫战的号角。

他沉思了一会儿觉得可以去大学堵人，这个注意好，但那一定得在他毕业典礼结束离开之前，但是那时候他的比赛还没有开始，他现在依然觉得最好使比赛之后。于是问题又回到太早暴露或许对勇利不好。但是他又想，管他呢。反正到世锦赛结束也就顶多一周的时间。有必要的话他可以把勇利直接拖到自己身边来等到结束再问他是要和他回老家还是在东京训练，当然他觉得回老家更加安静也舒坦一些。  
马卡钦的事情解决的差不多了，一切都在进行之中。他越来越急切的想要与勇利见面。他和克里斯的通话很频繁，有时候买衣服觉得不错啊就会发条链接给他好有机会两个人一起出镜的时候闺蜜组套装。但是对方有时候会嫌弃他搞得他挺伤心的。但是他知道克里斯这个人，他的老朋友永远都会和他站在同一条战线上。所以他就又打电话去骚扰啦。  
“你那个叫绑架！”  
“我只是想要保护他！”  
“人家在你要给他饭撒的时候直接转头就走，你真的觉得他会需要你保护？你的单方面认为的心理又跑出来啦。”克里斯在电话对面换了个姿势调整了一下口吻又或者是他的心情“你那么的在乎他，那他对你来说就已经不是一个需要服务的粉丝了。而勇利，他会漠视你的饭撒表明在他的心里你绝对不仅仅是一个偶像那么单纯。”  
维克多的心里面一跳，他张口“你是说！你是说！！”他激动地说不出话来克里斯的旁敲侧击的答案让他的心都快痉挛，他猜测，他小心翼翼的问克里斯“难道他会像我现在想见他那样的……想见我？”  
简直就像是要故意破他冷水一样，“这可说不定。”  
“可你刚才说！”  
“我什么都没有说。还有，我为什么老是要当你的交往顾问啊！”  
“你比我有经验啊。”  
克里斯简直要哭出来了，“你真的是全世界最受欢迎的男人么？快点向你的粉丝坦白出来啊你这个欺骗粉丝的家伙。”  
“我不是的，你也知道我到现在为止只有一段初恋。”  
“那个全世界都知道了。”  
关于维克多年少时期的那段初恋简直惨痛而且从一开始就全部在SNS上面二十四小时直播一样搞得沸沸扬扬。克里斯不知道勇利介不介意这种事情。但是毕他们两个人现在还没有开始谈连爱。……恩，克里斯觉得谈恋爱这个词似乎对这两个人来说不太准确，至于原因他说不上来。按照维克多告诉他的勇利以及他所知道的维克多，他只知道他们两个人都非常的需要着彼此。这叫人担心他们是不是只是彼此利用，例如说为了逃避某种空虚或者寂寞？  
“维克多，你是真的想要去当他的教练吗？”  
“恩，我想只有这种办法能够让他在我身边了。”维克多的声音竟然有点甜蜜。听他这么一说克里斯的心中紧了起来。  
“那你是打算放弃花滑了吗？”  
话一出口他立刻就听到对面自信的放声出来“不会，花滑是我永远都不会放弃的东西。”  
克里斯哑口无言，那话语间的自信使他不得不为勇利担心起来，“那勇利呢？”  
“这和勇利有什么关系？”维克多轻笑了一声，嗓音任性而迷人的对他说，“想要的东西当然全部都要抓牢才可以呀。不管是竞技还是勇利，这世界上喜欢的东西如果不去试一下的话你怎么能够确定自己不会得到他呢？”

那一瞬间克里斯感到一种强烈的压迫，他不知道是源自于这个人不会被任何事物改变的天真还是过强的征服欲，他突然意识到如果是他自己的话他绝对没有办法说出这种话来！他眼前的地面裂开深渊，他感觉到自己与维克多之间的差距并不仅仅只是因为那么一块金牌与银牌那么简单。  
克里斯崇拜他胜生勇利崇拜他无数人为他欢呼雀跃是因为这个人天生就没有局限，他不会被任何的东西所限制住。他心中对于他的那种已经被他以为是过去式了的粉丝情绪突然又回来了。他突然紧张，随便说了一句“祝你好运”就匆匆挂断了电话。  
维克多在那边对着忙音不知所措。他叹了口气，从休息室回到训练场。今天刚到的青少组的小师妹躲在尤里的身后战战兢兢的看着他。维克多知道她想要什么。他甩了甩刘海摆出他最迷人的笑容压低了身朝着瘪嘴的尤里身后的小女孩伸过手去“需要为你做什么吗？我的小公主。”  
“可以和你合影吗？”她好紧张的问他“可以拥抱着？”  
“哇喔，那当然可以。”

拍照的时候他想起了胜生勇利转身离开的背影，但是他很快就摆出了最适合羞怯可爱的公主的王子一样的笑容。

[勇利，如果你不需要我保护的话，那么我能够为你做什么呢？我能够希望你需要我为你做什么呢？]

欧锦赛之后维克多向日本那边上传了宠物入境的申请，时间上正好来得及世锦赛。但是他手头上还有另外一件重要的事情，那就是得到俄滑联的一些认可，因为他不是去观光旅行几天，最短的打算是他起码要在日本留半年，而这还是在他能够保证勇利参赛的同时自己也能够准备好自己的节目与他一起参赛为前提。  
没错，他没有想过要在勇利与花滑之间做出选择。推掉休赛期里面所有的商业演出和代言等一切多余活动，对他来说想要与勇利一起参赛不是没有可能。至少他觉得这可以一试。  
他回到家一打开门马卡钦就热情的站了起来直接可以舔到他的脖子。与滑联的人的约会就在明天，这让他的情绪有点不安定。马卡钦看出来他今天对自己一点都不上心，维克多今天很奇怪，马卡钦前后围着他跟着他走到厨房去弄晚餐，不管他走到哪里她都跟着，一直跟到维克多终于在沙发上面坐了下来往腿上拍拍。马卡钦迫不急待的向大腿扑了上去。

他对马卡钦说话，“我觉得很紧张。”他从来都没有这么紧张过。  
俄滑联比起国际滑联对他要好些。他知道在他崭露头角最初的几年他在比赛上面被恶意压过分。有人喜欢他大胆的做派就一定会有人不喜欢他，他一点都不介意，至少他的粉丝们还是爱他如初的，而因为有这些小可爱们的支持国际滑联不敢对他怎么样，当然他知道最主要的原因还是因为他实在是太出色了。他就像是拥有特权一样在这个行当里面来去自由。通常来说一个运动员要接的代言都必须得到他所属的体育组织的同意，但是只有他无论代言什么东西都没有人阻拦。好吧，安全套的广告是他自己不愿意接而不是外界传言什么俄罗斯人口本来就在持续下降是国家不让他代言……这些都是题外话。  
这些他都不在乎，但是他必须要去日本。只要想起来要怎么面对勇利似乎除此以外的一切就又变成了一件简单的事情了。

第二天的下午他训练结束之后和往常一样换好衣服关上储物箱的门，看着上面自己的名字，实战感全开。  
波波维奇约他去酒吧，他投过去暖如春水的一盏笑容  
“抱歉，今天有些累呢，不如请阿尼亚去吧。”  
波波受不了为什么他要报以他这种饭撒的表情，“就因为阿尼亚最近总是有事不能和我出去约会我才来找你。你得听听我的恋爱。”  
先不说他对勇利到底算不算是恋爱，但是他还想说[我才希望找个人来谈谈呢]。维克多已经准备了那么长时间了，他今天一天都在克制着自己注意别让人看出来他等一下要去干什么。其实他这个人有点藏不住东西，这点从他的SNS上面就可以知道了。要是有人知道他能够把去日本给勇利当教练的事情瞒了两个多月一定会觉得胜生勇利绝对非同凡响。  
反正不管别人怎么想维克多觉得他就是非同凡响。他这些日子里面一直在脑内[你们等着吧，再过一阵子我就能够正大光明的让所有人知道勇利到底有多~么的可爱了。]  
他慎重的面对着波波让对方不禁吞了口唾沫，仿佛事态变得非常严重。维克多摆着他的双肩双目直视“请你相信，在我们这里所有人之中你已经是丘比特的爱神之箭上面的那颗小红心了。”  
他把背包往肩头一扛推门就走留下波波维奇开着好大的大门衣服脱了一半就听到经过的女性一声尖叫响彻训练基地隆起的穹顶。

维克多钻进车里迅速回到家中换上正装在镜子面前最后修饰了一下领结的位置。他把刘海别到耳后让眼睛稍微露出来些上了发胶，他看起来正式得像去参加葬礼。他紧张得快要死掉了！  
今天所要见的这位无论是什么来头对他来说都不重要。重要的是他一定要拿下这一局好让他能够顺利的去见到勇利。

晚餐时间，他跟着引路侍者绕过面前的桌椅。音乐像是糖浆，室内灯光蜂蜜色，他在座位上坐好，对方向侍从招手维克多伸出掌心叫停，“我得把事情说完才吃得下呢。”  
对方歪了下脑袋表示好吧，“尼基福洛夫先生看起来很急。”  
维克多笑笑“和你急于想要拖延时间一样。”

他们直截了当把事情摊开在桌面上讲，“你看我的各项测试全都合格做一名教练绝对没有问题。”  
“你从来都不会有问题。啊，除了你有时候会突然给我们惊喜，但是这使我们感到乐此不疲”  
“多谢夸奖。”  
他们带着略显夸张的手势。维克多感觉到视线回头去招招手，而他对面的人喝一口闷酒眼睛白色的部分像一道弯起躺下的月亮。  
维克多实在是太招人喜欢了，他们的对话总是接连不断的被人打扰。

“维克多，告诉我到底有什么能够使你害怕的，或者说在乎的”  
“别告诉雅科夫”他双手合拢简直像天使。  
对方一笑“你会怕他？”  
“我们都害怕自己所爱的人难道不是么？”  
对方耸耸肩，这毋庸置疑。“你爱你的粉丝吗？”  
“爱呀，我可是为了他们怀疑我要退役所以生气的奋起一博了呀。”  
对方听得低头一笑，“你这是讨厌没人爱你”尼基福洛夫先生不喜欢别人戳穿他，他换来对方向上弯起得意洋洋的笑容，他看着也跟着笑了，腼腆的样子像被戳穿偷吃觉得自己怎么那么的可爱的样子。他听到耳朵旁边咔嚓一声没有关静音显然是想要让他知道拍照者渴望被看到的小心思。  
“你知道的吧，所有爱你的粉丝都会说你是一个应该被全世界爱上的人，可是你现在却在抛弃他们。你又讨厌失去关注现在又抛弃他们，都要离开了不说说原因吗？”  
“人总有一天会找到自己最最喜欢的那个东西的。”他捏着酒杯的修长像是手里捏着一支玫瑰花的梗在想着要怎么把它送出去的事，这让他有些亢奋。  
对方敲敲桌子打散他的梦幻结界把脸凑到了他的面前，维克多尼基福洛夫不退缩不惊讶，“你总是做出一大堆让人头痛的事情，你太任性”  
那他就任性的把脖子一歪“所以你们在上上上个赛季算计我掐我的分”  
“那是国际”被都把屎盆子扣到他的头上他真的不是。  
“可你们对我就像同仇敌忾。”老天，他又露出伤心的表情了  
“不不不不你是瑰宝，可是这也没能让你听话啊。”  
维克多笑了出来  
“还让大家对你们生气了”  
“那场SNS骂战打的真激烈。”这说得简直好像他是个旁观者  
维克多可得意了，“他们爱我”  
“而你到最后才发消息请求大家停止”  
“因为我也爱他们的”  
于是话题又绕回来了  
“可你现在却抛弃了他们”  
维克多多停了一会儿，对方等着他的答案眼神逼迫双手按在桌子上，他整个人都站了起来好像那样能够将维克多身上那种永远向上攀升的力量打压下去了，他简直就像是个恶人头子，明明他们所爱的就是那股永远都不妥协。  
好一会儿，维克多放下捂在自己唇上的手指恍然大悟。  
“一直以来，感谢你们那么的爱我”他透过对方的眼睛看到自己，“为了引起我的注意所以打压我”  
对方的表情变得惊讶，维克多的笑容变得温和“就像扯喜欢的女孩子的头发的傻男孩。”他的表情陶醉片刻后忽而抬起了头“但是没有一个女孩子会喜欢上欺负自己的人的。要想让对方看着自己应该要做的是告诉对方自己到底有多好。”他说到这里不知不觉的上扬下巴，他在心里闪动着快点快来表示你有多么的爱我。他真的是一个恶魔。  
对方后退回座位整个人吱一下摔进座位丝绒的包裹。这世界上再高贵的一切都要为他眼前的这个男人所折服。他无力站起来，维克多看起来雄伟高贵，他从包里抽出一个封好的文件夹推向维克多后颓靡的甩甩手。  
他看着维克多脸上难以掩盖的幸福的小快乐闪着眼睛收下文件他的心里突然被甜到了又觉得苦涩难耐“永别了”  
“我会回来的”  
“别用花言巧语骗人”  
“我从不骗人”  
“走吧，你从不会记得你说过什么。”  
“我开始记得了。”  
“别开玩笑了”  
“我这次离开就是因为和人约定好了的。”  
他把眼睛睁得老大的目送着维克多转身离开，他听到了什么？！  
在最后的最后他看着维克多向他可爱的抓抓手，他就觉得自己大概是耳朵失聪了听到了有史以来最不可能听到的话语。  
当维克多即将踏出他的视线的时候他突然叫住了他。  
他看见了这样的一个画面，尽管此处尽是糖浆与蜂蜜然而他要走向盛雪。  
“维克多！”他大声的喊了出来，好像一辈子都喊了出来那样“你就不看看那里面装的是什么么？”  
然后他得到了这辈子他听过的最浪漫的回答

“那是真心啊”

  
来到车前的维克多小心的将教练文件收好拍拍手提包，脚底下飘起来一样像是只轻快的小兔子钻进巢穴那样钻进了车子。  
而那个男人向着身边的侍从招了招手，“开始晚餐吧”，我们要生龙活虎的等着神明的归来才好不辜负他脸上的笑容。

  
****************

自从探戈的那首曲子之后他滑过了维克多全部的节目终于到了最新一个赛季的那首《伴我身边别离开我》。  
他一直都在期待着这首曲子，它太像是他的一颗真心。这可能是维克多所有的节目里面最得他心仪的一个了。  
它让他觉得自己好像与维克多靠的很近，觉得自己好像能够理解维克多，而维克多也能够理解他似的。这种想法让他非常的脸红。当他第一次看到这个节目亮相的时候他就站在场边上无法克制的捂着嘴，他想要喊出来[我也是]  
那时候维克多是在大奖赛的第二站和第三站而勇利是在第一站和第五站，他们正好错开。勇利心想他们只能够在决赛的时候才遇到，但是这样能够使他变得更强，因为是在至少闯过两关被筛选出来之后。  
他需要得到一个名号，他是打败了别人而来到维克多面前的人，不是随便的运气是实力。但是作为一个粉丝他绝对不可能错过偶像的现场。  
他告诉切列斯蒂诺他要去看维克多的比赛，他低着头好像是在犯错。但是他乐于犯错，如果维克多是他的原罪的话他简直想要向着罪恶三呼万岁。  
披集当然看出了他那点小心思帮忙着旁敲侧击耍赖撒娇。  
“反正不是你比赛”切列斯蒂诺用指关节顶着他的脑袋壳子。但是切列斯蒂诺怎么可能不知道勇利那些小心思呢？只要知道胜生勇利的人全部都知道他崇拜维克多尼基福洛夫就跟所有人一样。这种感情对勇利来说是那么的特别，但是对所有的人来说又是那么的平凡。所以切列斯蒂诺就让他去了。  
他把自己包得连他的小狗维酱都认不出他。  
这一场不是他的比赛所以他混杂在观众群里面，在那种四周都是维克多狂热崇拜着的中间，勇利心里想：维克多永远都不会在这样的人群里面认出他来。所以他必须绝对一定要站到他的面前，在聚光灯的照射毫无死角之下点亮他自己。

他觉得此刻自己就是维克多，但是他拥有独自一个人在芭蕾教室面对着落地镜的记忆，走在回家的道路上被身后的同龄人超过，一直到尽头的地方优子的脸上堆着比向日葵更加柔软一些的笑容，西郡总是臭着脸但是当他去比赛的时候他一定会到现场去看他给他加油好像他从来都不是有心要推倒他一样。  
他的《伴我》之中没有任何一个四周跳，这是胜生勇利的《伴我》。他比维克多弱小，但不表示当他在这首曲子唱到[你的手与我的手，你的脚与我的脚]的时候心里喷发出来的那种喜悦之情会小多少。  
把心脏掏出来奉献出去，在雾中摸索着对方的容颜那一刻已经陶醉，比真实面对着彼此的眼睛看着彼此更加雀跃。当心里只有希望没有悲伤没有结果的时候那一切便是最美的。  
就在那一瞬，他的阿克塞三周居然跳空。他停了下来喘着气擦一把汗水，耳边突然响起了老师的声音。  
“时间到了”

时间或许早就到了。看着四周空无一人，他的任何声音都会得到回声的安慰，听到这种声音他的心里面一下子特别的难过。他滑到冰场的边缘，当他最后回头看一眼洁白如玉的冰面的时候他觉得那首曲子里的人还在那里，在那里和他一样孤苦伶仃的等着。

  
最近勇利开始和同学频频光顾夜宵摊子，学业即将结束，他开始感觉到那种放任的自由，尤其是当他从冰面上下来之后。  
今天老师也跟他们一起出来蹭吃喝。他揶揄勇利身上的肉在冰场上的时候都已经能够抖起来了，搞不好今天三周跳空就是因为抖得太厉害平衡失调。  
“老师你很懂啊。”噢，他的声音听起来有点不高兴，他杯子里面那喝掉了一半的是啤酒？  
他后来大概听到老师说他以前也滑过冰但是从来都没有入选过地区代表，但是滑冰很快乐。  
后来他被老师和同学一路扛回去。  
三月的东京，冰天雪地已经开始离去，河水开始流动出好听的声音。勇利觉得像是在梦里听到过，仿佛听到时间在流动。所有的一切都在走动，而他已经无法再去参加这一切的盛典。

“月底就是世锦赛了，到时候一起去看吧。就算是很多年过去了，老师也还是想要看看站在世界顶端的人是什么样子的。总觉得看到他们那样就会觉得自己要是不放弃的话会不会也像他们一样。”  
“不会的”勇利地声音回答的很轻。  
老师受不了他了“别这么快放弃啊，你还是现役”

“恩恩”他点点头，

“世锦赛我不会去看的”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勇利和小优的双滑维克多的探戈的那个片子中文译名《燃情探戈》是一个法国的二十分钟左右短片。好几年前在一个小型放映会上面看的，剧情就和我在文里说的一样，最后结局是女主角决定不结婚了和男主角开始恋爱，以前男主角好像是单箭头暗恋女主角的所以当他知道对方要结婚时候心中是打算放弃的。  
> 一直很想再看一遍这个片子但没有办法在网上找到，当时听的也是原声和字幕。是这个片子让我开始喜欢上探戈这种非常性感又有相互征服感的调情舞蹈，那时候还小真的是觉得色青，但是现在真的觉得特别的有味道。所有的双人舞都有那么一股子恋爱的味道或是野性或是隐晦但都非常的美。讲真维勇双滑的时候那种调情小调子大家都是懂的。  
> 本来想直接写他和小优跳伴我但是想到这个就突然涌上结果发现这种背德感特别适合，而小优没有察觉。我一直不知道小优到底是不是真的不知道勇利喜欢自己。她真的就是一个完美的姑娘，她成就了勇利心中那种纯美的初恋和梦中情人的存在，制作组做出这个角色给她的定义我猜就是大和抚子，YOI里面有该多的强悍的女性角色，而小优是一个最传统的完美女性设定，感觉YOI就像旨在创造一个完整的世界什么样的人都存在并且能够和平相处不相互诋毁，是真正的乌托邦。  
> 用这个故事来写这些这发现正好可以映射三方的心情。勇利在这一刻对于维克多和小优都暧昧不明，她与小优跳了前两段但是和想象中的维克多跳了最后一段。小优是支撑他的开始的并且心思纯洁如一，而维克多是他向往最终让他想要征服并且在一起的。  
> 另外，“别阻拦自己想要做的一切”这句台词修改自动画op歌词，而“你的一切都太过于美丽使我觉得这世界上一切的艰难在你的面前都不堪一击”这句修改自动画的ed歌词
> 
> 2017-05-21 2021


	5. 第5章

维克多一下飞机就迎来巨大阵仗的迎接队伍，他们被保安左右推开但是一看到维克多来了就全部都轰乱了。看到这种阵势雅科夫连忙叫停等到人群再一次被左右拉开这一次用的是钢管护栏而不是分割带。维克多刚才还偷闲和克里斯发了个信息确定他们已经到达宾馆。  
米拉把手肘往维克多的身上一横拉开他的注意力指指前方已经通畅的道路“看那边”，雅科夫简直同时向着全队下达指令，“走了！”

他的视线中逐渐眼展开这样一条道路，左右的两边欢呼雀跃把手伸到他的面前，但是他的视线是模糊的，他不知道自己是怎样向着周遭的人打招呼微笑，见缝插针的为他们签名与他们合影。他摆出的是什么姿势，他的笔下写出来的是什么。他有种错觉觉得自己会签下的是另一个名字，他紧张的回头观望可所有的人以为那是回眸一笑。他确实在确认那本小本子上签下的会不会是胜生勇利的名字，但是当他看到对方将本子的那一页仔细观望然后贴向胸口的时候他松了一口气觉得自己没有犯大错。他不能让胜生勇利被知道他正盘踞在他的胸口随时都可能爆发出来，在他从飞机上走下来的第一步的时候他就想要大声地喊我来了，仅仅只是告诉自己他离他又近了一点。  
他此刻眼前的道路在他的面前银白发光经过太长的黑暗，但他一看到出口的光明。有一只话筒突然伸到他的面前慌张得随时都会被推翻，那人接着那个脆弱的存在感大喊着问他“有的很么想对日本的粉丝说的吗？”  
“终于到这里了。”  
他低声音仿佛在告知他真的到了，不是说给别人听得好听话，他真的为此感到高兴甚至兴奋。  
他们看着他离开像是一道光的逝去，俄罗斯族的最后几名成员消失在她们的视线里，他是那条白彗星的发光源，消失在黑夜之中。

一到宾馆他就急忙去找克里斯。克里斯的那位好助理坐在床边上向他招招手，他今晚和维克多换房间让他们两个好好的聚一聚，通常都是这样的。不过除此之外今天他们还有一个特别任务，维克多已经查好了勇利所在大学的地址他们要去瞧瞧他。  
他们两个全副武装，尤其是维克多的头发，那实在是太醒目了，幸好180的身高不会太突兀虽然对于花样滑冰来说这个身高已经有点超过。  
“门口登记怎么办？”  
“不进去，我们就在门口等等。”  
克里斯想说这真傻，然后就听到维克多在他的耳朵边咬字不顺利的说什么“你不觉得我们……恩……翻墙进去……”  
“不！维克多选手这绝对不行！万一抓到你明天还想要比赛么”  
他被克里斯用表情和双手发抖的动作巨吼到吓了一跳连忙解释“我这是在开玩笑。”。  
开他个头玩笑，难道克里斯会不知道他想到什么就会立马跑去做的毛病吗？看看他现在都在干什么？他们现在正坐在学校门口对面的花坛边上喝软饮料，面对着从那道门进进出出的每一个人。维克多突然不看人开始又对着手机刷了起来，克里斯好奇的靠过去从他的眼皮底下看到他在翻地图，突然维克多站起来就拉上他“我们去那边走走。”  
克里斯跟着他莫名其妙的沿着校园园区的围栏走着，没走几步维克多就低头看看手机导航，看着那个目的地点越来越近克里斯简直在心里面打颤“喂你不是真的吧。”他一抬头离目的地近在咫尺围栏上面显然拉着电流设备，维克多抬头看着那一切。好几个人诧异的瞧着他们走过去，维克多查单又要开始他的服务模式但是立刻打住，他此刻不是维克多尼基福洛夫不需要和任何人打招呼，他的眼睛一心就望着那个点，“翻过墙直接走过去几十米就到学校冰场了。”  
他话里没说出来的：勇利在那里。

克里斯后来和他一路打趣说着明天短节目勇利会不会来，他们经过罗森停了下来维克多买了期间限定的草莓甜点，看着他在货柜前寻找的样子一看就知道是在找特定的东西。当然后来维克多告诉他勇利最近喜欢吃这个。克里斯抹了一把脸觉得早该猜到了。  
下午的公开练习一开始维克多就摔了一跤。克里斯捂着头就是这个恋爱中的男人啊，他简直不敢看。后来记者把这一幕及时更新到主页被胜生勇利笑着翻了过去。  
维克多最近在自己的主页里面疯狂的寻找点赞的人群里面是否有胜生勇利的名字。今天没有有关于勇利的消息流出，他大大致看到勇利后援团的几个女孩子已经落地东京准备好第二天世锦赛男子短节目去现场堵人，这种大海捞针绝对不逊于维克多在点赞里面找人。他真想对他们说一句加油，他也在找他，希望明天能够好运的见到他。  
第二天，总共时长四个半小时的世锦赛短节目正式打响！  
今年记者很容易就发现最后才上场的维克多时不时会出现在入场口向外探望。比赛进行到第二组，观众们的热情还没有被点亮，前三组通常不会有太大的观赏性，那种心里面的热量在非常缓慢的集聚之中，全场的掌声有一半是给予失误的鼓励，第三组下场的时候维克多的心里开始七上八下。因为观众们开始逐渐沸腾了起来，他更加难以寻找勇利的所在了。  
“克里斯看到了没有？”  
“没有。你的教练叫你好多回了，你还不去做热身吗？”  
“雅科夫只会在最后一小时才真逼着我。”  
比赛结束之前记者们只能够被迫停留在大厅里面等着比赛完的选手主动出来接受采访所以他不用担心这些。他在后台预备区所有角度的现场直播大屏幕上寻找勇利的踪迹，前天晚上他和克里斯研究了如果要看的清楚肯定是在评委席左右和对面相应的位置，通常这里都被迷妹们全部团包，想要在她们之中找到勇利的踪迹简直太容易了。但是克里斯打断他“我猜他根本不想让你看到。”  
这话说的维克多额嗯了一下点点头，他没有说话，克里斯拍拍他的肩膀“正作点偷窥狂，早知道你会紧张成这样白天就应该直接进去找他。”维克多还是点点头，他看上去是真的紧张，毕竟维克多能够说话的时候绝对会说话，然而现在他不能。  
克里斯被排在第七组第二个也就是和维克多一起的最后一组。直到他上场前他们还是没有找到勇利的踪迹。胜生勇利后援团的女孩子们在第六组结束的休息时间发来简讯说她们也没有找到。在这偌大的体育馆之中维克多突然有一种所有人都在等他可偏偏他等的人怎么都没有出现的失落感。那些每当他探出脑袋就迎来的欢呼声听得他有点吵。不是、不是、他们没有一个是胜生勇利，谁都不是。  
“维恰，你看上去有点心不在焉。”雅科夫跑来找他了，他知道离他上场没有多少时间了。他抬头看着他的老教练忍不住的就伸出双手去拥抱他。他把脑袋埋在那个带着烟味的身上像他的大狗狗那样蹭了蹭。可是老教练才不知道他那点小心思，他皱着眉头“小子，你会怕区区一个世锦赛？”这句话一出克里斯的教练第一个投射过来战斗的眼神，雅科夫轻笑一声“所有人都在看着你呢，维恰。”

[所有人都在看着你]

包括胜生勇利在内的所有人。  
他抬起头来场外喊出了克里斯的名字，他的教练随同他从他的身边走过，他从来没有注视过克里斯临战之前，他们是好朋友，他上场的时候通常他都在做热身只能够和他击掌而过，但是此刻他看到了，他的视线没有看着他，克里斯就看着入场口，好像除了那里之外什么都是虚无不存在的。连维克多尼基福洛夫都是毫无价值的，在场上的一切就只有自己所与人都只能够看着自己。  
他的心里突然间亮了起来。

无论胜生勇利此刻在什么地方只要当他站上冰面他的视线就会牢牢的锁定在他的身上无法动摇。一想到这个他就精神了起来，满脑子只剩下了绝对要表现出最好的自己绝对！因为胜生勇利现在就在这数万人之中翘首期盼着他。  
在这偌大的体育馆之中他感受到的只有他和他，他们两个。

他站在冰面上追光灯从四面八方照来在他的脚底形成一朵花的形状，而他开始升华开始盛放。

[用你的双眼看着我，胜生勇利。]

  
********

毕业典礼的晚上所有人都跑出去狂欢。勇利被他们拖到酒吧一进去就看到电视机上正在播放今晚比赛的电视直播，那时候才第二组，他的心肺在啤酒之间缓慢燃烧，他们交谈在第四组的结束，他听他们聊着已经内定的工作瞬时觉得自己的未来其实什么都没有。在第六组即将结束的时候他突然离开座位丢下他的同学们就回去了。  
今晚没有人会回宿舍，他关上房门打开电脑，电视台的放送都会延后半个小时他直接进去国际滑联官网直播，此刻正好是维克多的上场。  
他定在那里不能动一样。他不敢相信几个月前他和这样的一个人站在同一片冰面上，他不敢相信那时候维克多还和他搭过话。  
他已经太久没有看他的实时节目了，他一直不断的在心中回放着这个人的过去然后妄图把自己带进去好像他们是在一块儿似的，但是此刻能够有资格站在这样一片冰面上受到万众欢呼的只有他眼前的这个在灯光徐徐包围之中闪闪发亮的男人，而他坐在没有开灯的房间里面显示屏打亮他的脸就好像是维克多的光芒打量了他的脸。  
他怎么敢去现场看他？他都没有资格和他存在在同一个室内。  
他一边看一边掉眼泪，等到节目结束忍不住的打开柜子开始整理起来，他必须要离开，再多等一秒都觉得难熬。他不知道自己是怎么睡着的，等到第二天醒来已经是中午，他看着手机上世锦赛刷屏一条条的在收拾了一半的行李堆里面缓缓的翻看下去。他的心情已经不像昨天晚上那么的激动，他安静的刷完每一条和维克多有关的。他看到昨天晚上节目结束之后几乎笼盖整个现场的欢呼为背景的维克多自拍后面留言[今晚你在这里吗？]  
后面接二连三的留言[我在呢！][我也在！][维皇世界第一！]  
勇利刚想点赞但一看到那句话一下子就停住了手。他怎么可能与维克多尼基福洛夫站在同一个冰场内？

********

就在几分钟之前维克多推送上来一条他正在做公开练习和克里斯的合照留言[明天晚上结束一定要玩个爽！]  
然后立马翻到昨天晚上那一条后面的点赞，已经上万了，维克多觉得他一定是看漏了勇利的点赞。他打算回头再去看一遍但是被雅科夫叫停，他只好收手向后滑去逃离那张对着他皱起来的脸把手机向他的方向抛出完美弧线雅科夫伸手接住的时候身体纹丝不动看来这种抛接练习连带着维克多刷手机刷到雅科夫发飙都不是一两天了。有时候雅科夫真想看看他整天都在看些什么东西，但是看到密码锁。哎，他可不想证实他其实一点都不了解维克多。  
维克多此刻突然想到刚才蠢了，只要上勇利的主页就能看到他点赞过谁了啊，最近真的是蠢了。不过他当然没有想到勇利点赞过谁后援团的页面上也会立刻有人叫起来。他最近真的是蠢了，连克里斯都忍不住在冰场的另一边默默看着他“这家伙真的没有关系吗？”

维克多一边在场上滑行着心里一边默念：还有一天，等到明天结束这个赛季就结束了他一定立马就冲到勇利的面前去告诉他自己要做他的教练。再等等、心别急，再等等。他想到雅科夫到时候一定会气的连帽子都掀飞露出秃头来就觉得心里乐到不行。克里斯对这个表情简直心领神会留给他个[你继续的表情]，维克多发现有同盟雷达立刻滑到他的边上告诉他后天一早他就去学校堵人，“你可以不来，我一个人看起来会更加帅气一点”  
“好啊好啊，你不就是害怕勇利把注意力分在我身上那么一点点嘛。”  
维克多一眨眼“一点点都不行的。”  
克里斯简直要尖叫为什么这个人的饭撒都带电他哪里来的这么多的电量。  
“你这个表情是要去了么？”维克多把胳臂肘往他的肩膀上一靠眼神犀利的瞄他。  
“我只在冰场上那样~”  
“哎呀”维克多惊呼一声把视线向着场边克里斯正一脸茫然脑袋上飘问号的助理投去关心的眼神，“那他有点可怜了”。  
卧槽！克里斯简直想要把他的脑袋按在冰面上滑一圈。

助理先生今天也恪守敬业的上传了一大堆自家选手的照片，其中有一张就是克里斯正把维克多的脑袋往下按但是两个人的脸上都笑翻了，留言[有一点看不懂呢]

“克里斯~”维克多把声音拉得绵软，“你家的那个就不会吃醋么？”他正好刷到这条的时候克里斯从浴室里面走了出来，他们两个今天要把房间换回去了，但是维克多还是死赖在他床上不肯走人。  
“你要是再不走的话大概他就会了。”  
瞧助理先生推门进来看到他自家选手穿着浴袍脑袋湿哒哒的一条线条紧实的腿从浴袍没能搭起来的缝隙里面撩出来踩在维克多边上的床沿上。维克多看着他突然伸手到他的面前然后突然的又停了下来。他望着他的脸搅以好看的眸子对他说“勇利平时好像也带眼镜呢”  
克里斯一楞一阵温度飞一样的窜上来然后迅速熄灭，等到他回过神来的时候维克多已经推开他挡在自己面前的那条腿走到门口拍拍他助理的肩膀径自走了出去。

他已经变得看到什么都能够想到勇利了。那团火焰在他的心里面怎么都没有办法浇灭下去。他一点都不想要浇灭他，那团火焰让他温暖了起来，虽然他不知道它最终要烧着的究竟是什么，但是他知道等到后天一早他就能够知道结果了。  
能够拥有终点的等待比什么都要让人安心。他再次刷新了首页但是还是没有关于胜生勇利的只字片语。

  
****************

交还了宿舍的钥匙对所有能说再见的人再见，胜生勇利踏上上了返乡的道路，东京太过拥挤，他像是逃亡。维克多尼基福洛夫的脸充斥在大街小巷的屏幕之中东京已然成为圣彼得堡。他所出现的每一个地方都会变成属于他的国家，但勇利知道这绝对不是他的国家。  
勇利在心里告诉自己他绝对不会再去看维克多了，他已经不是那时候仅仅只有希望的那个人了。几个月的时间他知道了什么是失败，而他更加清楚的知道他该去做些什么。他已经不想要再次站在看台上面看他了。  
下次的见面，他希望是在赛场上，而那时候他一定会让维克多全心全意的只注视着他一个人。  
所以他要离开。为了能够更好的回来他必须要回到原点去寻找到能够支撑自己的存在。  
好想要知道，如果能够离得再近一些的话或许就能够知道了吧。他那么的想着，望着远处越来越近的列车灯光觉得眩晕起来。

  
****************

他向着所有人微笑，在入场口饭撒给所有人暴毙胸腔。他想大概能够有万分之一的机会能够传达给勇利就好，所以他不断的燃烧接近白热状态。  
他比过往的任何一场比赛都要炫目，他肢体的动作框起构架，他正在进入一场渴望的迷醉状态，从他自己开始感染了全场的人，所有人都好像陷入了一场无法寻觅踪迹的寂寞与狂恋之中。  
可是克里斯却在场边看得浑身冒汗，就在维克多上场之前也关注了勇利主页的克里斯看到了几个月来难得一见的更新，照片上没有人只有一张列车站台樱花徐徐飘动着不断坠落像是不断死去，上面留言[东京，再见]  
他不敢告诉维克多，因为他上场的时候看起来是那么的激动仿佛胜生勇利就在看台的某一个地方注视着他，仿佛他知道他在哪一个位置。没有人舍得打断这样子的维克多，因为那样的他看起来实在是太美了。  
他简直是无法幸免的得到冠军，他迎接所有人的掌声和鲜花，礼物一定要用上卡车才行。克里斯觉得要祝贺他，他跑到他的面前给他大大的拥抱直接把他抱了起来，快乐得好像得金牌的是他一样，他得把这种快乐延续下去。维克多很快就会刷新手机他知道，他一直紧张的盯着他的手看，但是他始终没有等到。克里斯开始觉得哪里不对经。维克多看起来比平时安静些，晚宴途中他跑出去，克里斯在没有人的走道上找到他发现他一个人靠着墙在那里发呆。他瞥一眼克里斯然后又看向了地面，那表情特别的颓靡，他告诉他“原来‘表演’一个节目真的别的累。”

维克多说“在你上场之前就有人拍到他已经回到老家了。”  
他翻着手机上面的那一条，首页没有自动更新在提示着他有新的消息可这都和他有什么关系呢？胜生勇利根本就已经不在东京了。  
“勇利他一开始就没有来看我的比赛。”  
“那又怎么样！你不是要去找他的嘛？老家和东京有什么区别吗？！”  
“你难道没有想过他根本就不想要见到我吗？”  
切，克里斯的牙都咬到一起了“他不一早就更你说不想见你了吗，把你那劈叉的脑子翻回去想想你当时怎么告诉我他对你说的话的。”

  
[可是我想要永远的和你在一起……]  
[可是那与我有什么关系！]  
……

“你是想说我一直都是一头热吗？！”  
“你做什么事情不是一头热了？！你倒是找一个出来告诉我呀！”  
克里斯要怎么告诉他，他太喜欢他一门心思的去做一切去向勇利身边的准备那种满怀希望与朝气在他们都接近三字头的年龄上他居然从他的身上看出了一个少年的影子，仿佛他们都回到了十来年前对于未来美好的憧憬一往无前的追求里面。  
维克多已经有多少年没有真正的追求过什么了，仅仅只是捏着手中的东西打死不放这实在是太不像维克多尼基福洛夫了。克里斯有时候甚至希望他能够跌倒一次重新再爬起来。

时间到了。

突然钟声响起。

时间到了。

他想起大奖赛决赛的那场晚宴上他们分别之后他回头看到维克多把勇利扛起来，看他衣衫不整的潇洒衬着那样的笑容痞气得简直好看到喷血，换个词来说就是太特么苏了！  
而胜生勇利在那一刻把他给偷走了，简直让人失声痛哭又拍案叫绝。

他靠在维克多边上的墙上给自己点上一支烟转手过去问他要不要，维克多伸手从他那里接过来一支新的借着他烟头上的火星拢着手点燃，那细小的光照亮他的脸，真的是非常非常的好看。

******

[我一直都对小优……]

  
“我一直把你当成朋友的啊！！”

简直不知道是被推的还是被这一刻勇利脑中海啸般的震惊震得直接摔到地上的。他的脑子里面混成一团，小优活泼可爱的样貌，他见到她的第一面心里面激荡起来波涛。当勇利看到她的那一刻他的心里面就舒展开了就像泡在温水里的一朵干燥的花朵被滋润着回归到他被摘下的清晨那一刻。但是下一刻他的眼睛逐渐清晰起来，他突然反应过来现在是夜晚，他抬起头就看到西郡站在他的面前拳头捏得紧紧的勇利感觉到那只拳头随时都会砸下来。  
他有理由。  
勇利知道，他有理由的。  
他摔得浑身上下懵惨了觉得哪里都痛心被裹在被推痛的肋骨的下面重重的跳动着。  
二十三岁的他抬头看着西郡时间仿佛回到过去的某一刻，他被吓住了“你刚才想要和小优说什么？小优已经和我结婚了啊！”

他脑子里面一抽，断档的记忆接连上刚才的情形他的脑子里面浮现出来刚才的画面这才想起来他刚才、他刚才

西郡那简直是哭腔的声音又要压抑着不让还在冰场里面的小优听到，这声音叠在自己那时候没有完成的话语的片段上把他完全摔进痛恨自己的坑洞里面。天哪！他到底在做什么啊！

他此刻想起来西郡把那句“我们西郡全家都支持你”中全家说的那么的特别，他神经质的觉得这两个字那么的将他排除在他们之外他们才是一起的，而勇利甚至一直都没有感觉到他们是一家人。  
他感受到一种从大奖赛结束之后就不断隐隐乍现出来的感觉，他现在终于能够定型原来那个叫做：孤独一个人。

小优和三姐妹还在冰场里面等他们，他们没有多少时间，西郡架着他的肩膀对小优说他们有点男人之间的话要谈就把他一整个带出去然后就是一开始那样直接把他推了出去。他突然意识到西郡和小优一样他们全都一点都没有改变，而他自己竟然也是相同的，可是这一切相同却唯独忘记了小优已经和西郡结婚了这个事实。他一路走回去脚底下好像被绑着砖块脑袋昏昏沉沉。

他一路回来，就一小会而之前当他看到维克多在电视上出现的时候他一下子就逃开了。  
心里那种难堪堵在喉咙口，他必须要去找到一个支撑他的东西。当他站在冰之城堡的那一刻抬头看着着眼前的一切，他在心里面觉得一切又回来了。  
只要他推开大门只要他走进去，对的，就像这样，他听到了好听的嗓音，脑中的记忆被勾了起来，小优在整理冰鞋，他一点都没有改变时间仿佛是不存在的东西一样。他心里的崇拜让他脑子里面翻箱倒柜出了能让他心满意足的形容她的最贴切的那个词“女神”  
他在他的面前滑了《伴我》，他投注进去感情，那是一种一直以来都让他感到无处安放的感情，他看到小优所在的位置犹如一个发光体照得他的心里面开始温暖起来，那种温度在身体里面动了起来仿佛呼之欲出。  
他觉得自己可以面对着这个发光体完完整整的表达出来他自己。  
在小优的面前他觉得自己很安心，不会被嘲笑也不会被窥视到内心，他也很乐意将他的想法都告诉她，她给他特别强大的安全感让他的脚底踩到了地面。而维克多，哪怕只是见过一面他就害怕他，他是真的害怕维克多，害怕自己的不好被对方看到被对方忽视他想要在他的眼中脱颖而出，但是他能够做到的仅仅只是让他那么平凡的对待了。他不要！他绝对不要  
他心里面说不出来的话，他借由他的表演借由这个节目来说出来。他是这么想的就这么做了。  
他一直以来都希望有一个什么是永远不倒的屹立在那里存在在他的世界中给他抚慰给他温暖让他觉得可以支撑着自己去做到所有他害怕的觉得自己无法做到的一切，仿佛只要拥有了那个支撑他就可以所向披靡无人能敌，如果说是那样的话他就可以拥有足够的力量走到顶端去见那个站在顶端的主宰者去对维克多尼基福洛夫说：我来见你了！  
他的一切又回归到了远点，[纪念照片]那句话仿佛是一个诅咒死命的扎根在他生活的一切里面让他无法呼吸。

现在时光安静，樱花静静地飘落，他喘了口气发现他的生活已经完全为了维克多在打转了。他伤害了他的好朋友，他险些利用了他最喜欢的女孩子。那种原来应该是最清澈的感情差点毁在他自己的手里面。

手机震动了起来，他看见小优发来的简讯[你们说了什么？西郡打死都不肯说宁可洗一个月的碗，整整一个月啊！你们一定有什么瞒着我。快点老实招来~他欺负你了吗]

啊，他要怎么说出来他此刻的感情，心碗边缘的确口正在不住的满溢出来。此刻的小优并没有倾听他的告白，可是他的心里面却温暖了起来，不同于那时候想要告诉他的那种激烈的滚烫的冲动，是那种非常缓和的，像温吞乳白的鱼汤一口喝下去时候的那种满足感。

小优的手机欢快的响起一阵短音，“啊哈，是勇利。”她向西郡挑了挑眉，三姐妹挤在妈妈身后嘘着爸爸，西郡的后背一阵发麻看着小优打开简讯。  
“什么什么，让我们来瞧瞧你们到底瞒着我什么了。”

[西郡他说：我们是最好的朋友啊。]

  
在勇利的记忆里听到不下一千种喜欢自己的话语，但是他都没怎么能够记住，对他来说什么东西只要和维克多一比较就相形见绌了，但是他知道他们每一个都是想要温暖他自己的。虽然不能把什么都相提并论，但是当他从西郡的眼睛里面看到闪动着的泪水的时候他的心被重重的垂下了一拳。  
他们可是，非常重要的好朋友啊。

  
西郡家——  
优子还在为勇利那句好朋友发难着呢，“这有什么不好意思说的，小豪的脸皮真是薄”他故意用那种顶着胳臂肘暗戳戳的口气来说，说的西郡抓着脑袋眼睛直往别的地方飘好像他做了什么见不得人的事情一样，就在这时候他的手机也响了起来，一条简讯。  
他打开来一看发现勇利给他留了一句简短“对不起。”

*************

他在害怕，前所未有的对胜生勇利可能再也不喜欢他了而感到害怕。

在脑子里冒出翻墙进去这个想法的一瞬间  
在他与克里斯研究勇利可能在的观众席位置的时候克里斯说[我猜他根本不想让你看到]  
在那些时候他潜意识的在避免自己去想这个问题。但是他现在必须面对。

他的日常回到圣彼得堡。今年没有世团赛他的赛季终了，各种商演邀请函像雪花一样飞到他的眼前，他看一眼立马就想到他之前给自己安排好了他现在应该和胜生勇利在一起在他的家里面准备下一个赛季。  
他无精打采的与尤里接受完采访与雅科夫打了个招呼说他下午想要离开冰场干些别的，他现在在这里没什么可做的。  
他不知道要怎么去演绎，当他的手抬起来的时候他觉得那是被线扯起是没有灵魂的。他当然还可以演绎到让所有人尖叫，但是前天晚上当他再次滑过之前的那个片段的时候尤里奥在他的面前瞧着他，等到他发现他脸上有挂起笑容好意的询问他“感觉怎么样？”  
“比我记得的最差劲的选手都还要差劲。”他实话实说才不怕和维克多对着干呢。他抄起水瓶丢向维克多然后又拿起自己的那瓶灌了两口。  
“那是谁？尤里记得的最差的花花滑选手我还真想认识呢”  
这话问得尤里丢给他一个[你智障吗？]的表情。他还需要给专访补上一个跳跃的画面，摄影师已经在对他打手势了。

维克多坐到场下瞧着他熟练的和摄像师交流着和平时野蛮的小猫一点都不像，他敢保证自己在这个年纪绝对没有尤里那么的老练。反正他现在都还会冒出来翻某个大学的墙就为了看一眼那个他朝思暮想的人这种想法。那不可笑，在想着要去见胜生勇利的每一天他是能够翻过千山万岭的。  
他看着摄像师架对好位置正对则会有里做出就位的手势，尤里踩了两下冰面从远处滑动了起来。

有人从休息的长椅上站了起来、他起身的时候手边的水壶被打翻在地、他肩上的毛巾从他的在他的起身之中脱落、在画面被毛巾遮盖之后是冰刀套顺次从右脚撬开然后是左脚、两只刀套一前一后的摔下弹起在地面上的时候一闪金色的冰刀滑过冰面锉出冰屑——  
摄像师立刻放下手中的一切转过镜头抓拍下了这一幕。

后来维克多的这个出乎意料的入场起跳抓拍被入选年度体育组最佳摄影大赏成为胜生勇利在真正意义上见到维克多尼基福洛夫之前所收的最后一张海报。

尤里竖着中指生气的对他咆哮“你这是在抢我的镜头！”他不语就笑，他恨不得抢尽所有的镜头。

他告诉自己他绝对不能就这样颓靡下去，如果胜生勇利不出现他就让他出现。照片没有座位新闻素材属于摄影师私人作品当晚在SNS上面公开两天之后就已经确定要发售海报。胜生勇利后援团那里已经直接把这个消息AT给了勇利的账号了。

维克多本来是没想那么多的他顶多想到的是在电视上出一个风头可能会被采用让勇利瞧瞧他还帅着呢你现在放弃会不会太可惜？俄罗斯欢迎你。但是这个结局实在是好的不用说尤其是他看到胜生勇利后援团帮他AT勇利的时候他捏着拳头挥舞着原地跳了起来。

那天他的心情好极了，训练完回家刚走出训练场大门的时候他突然停了下来。他望着这几年来一直保护着他不受到记者骚扰的冰场外围的墙发呆。门口的保安以为他看到了什么有趣的东西局凑到他的边上和他一同打量，期间除了看到几只鸟站在墙头看着他们两个发傻之外什么都没有。  
“尼基福洛夫先生你在看什么？”  
“嗯”他思考的很认真“我们没有安装通电设施吗？”  
“没有，不过最近有人翻过墙所以上面已经考虑要装了。”  
“噢~”

他回头走了两步然后抬头打量了一下墙头，然后摇了摇头向后又走了两步，这下可以了，他满意的点点头。

后来这个画面在几分钟之后从门卫保安的SNS上面转发过万：  
[今天由尼基福洛夫先生亲自试验了墙体高度的安全性，很显然这对俄罗斯民族来说不成任何问题]

来自于克里斯的简信：  
[卧槽！你居然真的去翻墙了]  
[不血前耻怎么可以？]

他还不想放弃。

  
**************

他无路可去，于是满山遍野的跑，围着海岸线在公路上与自行车选手追逐，那一阵子他在家里帮忙，早上就和在底特律的时候一样早起锻炼。宽子妈妈心疼着他但她能满足他的就只有每天的猪排饭和每天早晚锻炼回来时候的[欢迎回来]。  
妈妈总说：他行的。

维克多今天也活跃在SNS上面，他在房间里对着手机惊呼。他想要给粉丝账号点个赞但是又不好意死让人知道他有收维克多海报的嗜好，他在房间里面看了一圈觉得还是不要了，让人知道他是以这种宅属性崇拜着维克多的话一定会被当成变态的。

他躺在床上想象着墙上的某个位置适合贴上这张海报，但是旁边的两张就需要挪动一下了，天花板还是算了，毕竟睡觉睁眼就看到自己上方的脸还是有点迷之羞耻感。  
当然他是不会知道当他预定的这张海报寄到的时候他已经不敢再在房间里面贴上任何一张海报了。

在这里没有人逼迫他也没有他想要立刻去追逐的东西，在沸腾过后时间渐渐地让这种温度降了下来，你甚至不会感觉到他正在让自己的心发生不可思议的改变，只有当他回到自己的房间里面面对整墙的维克多的海报的时候他心里才又焦虑起来。又想起那在底特律日日夜夜除了追逐向维克多之外什么都不重要的那种日子简直就是天堂，他真的想要快点回到那个时候去啊。  
他开始感觉到自己与维克多之间的距离正在越拉越大，越来越遥远……

  
********

最近，有关于胜生勇利的消息正在逐渐的销声匿迹，他的一切都开始混在SNS各种断片之中难以捞起来。维克多产生了一种可能胜生勇利并不存在在他的世界的错觉。也许他根本就是一场梦，大奖赛的晚宴是一个他编织出来的谎言，是一个他那种假想着如果这个世界上有一个人，他看着自己成长的一点一滴记忆着自己的全部迷恋着自己的一切，他构想出来他可能会迷恋上自己的全部的可能，因为自己能够给于他所有他无法得到的，像是一个影子需要一盏光来照出他的存在那样。他开始慌乱了起来，他想要打电话给克里斯确认他不是真的产生幻觉但是他又觉得这实在是太唐突。他一遍又一遍的翻看手机里面的照片一点点把思绪拉回到那天晚上的点点滴滴。他的眼睛像蒙了一层水汽永远潮湿，他的手指软软的捏在他的手里面被他潜进指间的缝隙然后缓缓的握起来与他合为一体。

他早上醒来的时候是被马卡钦抓醒的，他抱得她实在是太紧了。马卡钦生气的跳下床去喝水，他望着自己怀里面空空的总觉得有什么东西跑掉了似的。

********

最近勇利睡觉总是喜欢蜷缩在墙与床之间的夹角处，这个位置让他感到好像被拥抱着一样特别有安全感。最近的梦里他总是迷迷糊糊的感觉到被人拥抱着，也许是因为缩在夹角里睡的关系，他大概是这么的想的，在坐起之后突然觉得身体周围一松，难以形容的不安。

他开始想起自己的新节目，他必须要在下一个赛季上大展头角才可以。他一边琢磨着通常再过一个月左右选手就会去编舞老师那边准备新节目，他看着手机上面的日期在床上翻腾起来，他记得光虹和披集都是专门去美国那边的团队帮忙编舞的可是他现在没有教练更不用谈编舞老师了。可是回头想起来他与切列斯蒂诺不再续约很重要的一点就是没有哪个节目是他真正的能够感到自己是自己。他多想要告诉维克多自己的一切，对他的崇拜对他的爱慕，对他所做的所有的一切的努力，他知道有更多更多的人想要告诉维克多他们的一切，他知道自己更本就无法与他们相提并论可是他的心里依旧有一种玉石俱焚，但他的一切太平淡。除了失败就是失败。  
他的脑中又浮现出来了小优。  
他立刻在那个名字上面滑下删除线然后将自己塞回那个夹角的缝隙里面。已经不能再犯错了。  
然而日常的平淡终究想象是在嘲笑着心里的烦闷一般无限下去……

********

手机响起短促的提示音，维克多刚吃完早餐洗碗盘子手还没有擦干，他随便的在围裙上面抓了两下从茶几上拎起手机习惯性的往沙发上面一躺，马卡钦迅速就位。

  
一条来自于克里斯的简信：  
喂喂喂喂！快看这个！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！视频链接  
【胜生勇利】维克多自由滑试滑【别离开我伴我身边】

  
*********

冰迷三姐妹原始条下面：

胜生勇利后援团 已转发  
克里斯多夫贾科梅提 已转发  
披集朱拉诺 已转发  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
维克多尼基福洛夫 已转发 点心  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……

维克多尼基福洛夫 转发条下评论：  
胜生勇利后援团 噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢！！！！！！AT胜生勇利  
披集朱拉诺 噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢！！！！！！队形 AT胜生勇利  
冰迷三姐妹 噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢！！！！！！队形 AT胜生勇利  
克里斯多夫贾科梅提 嘿嘿~

胜生勇利后援团最新一条:  
[勇利酱你看到了吗？！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！]

  
******

  
胜生勇利此刻正关机睡觉逃避现实中，等到他再次醒过来的时候世界已不是原来的样子……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好啦！两个视角终于并到一起了！
> 
> 2017-05-24 2347


	6. 第6章

维克多早就整理好了箱子，他简直不需要用更多的时间为此行再做任何的准备了，他已经经历了整整五个月的磨难，谁要是告诉他这一切都不能算是天启他一定把那个人拖到飞机上用刀子顶着他走机翼跳板直接踢下去。能想到这种处决方式是因为他已经在飞机上了。  
他还是让雅科夫伤心了，但是维克多打定主意可能只需要半年的时间他下个赛季前就会回来的，但是他们分别的时候雅科夫看起来一点都不相信他。维克多的心都要碎了，但是他把那些悲伤压低因为他是维克多尼基福洛夫，如果他看起来不快乐那么一切就都无法控制了。他其实有点难过雅科夫会不相信自己。  
“你总是把我当成个小孩子。”  
他拿开玩笑的口气曾经对雅科夫挑衅，那时候他在喝酒，是在他成年的那一天。俄罗斯没有庆祝生日的习惯，但是那可是酒精饮品解禁日啊！作为一个俄罗斯男性怎么可以草率对付这一天的来临？  
波波勾着他的肩膀和他咬耳朵“其实你早就开始偷偷喝了。”维克多跟他比一个饭撒眼米拉在旁边翻了白眼，那时候尤里还没有把训练基地搬到圣彼得堡否则在这里就会多一个米拉小姐阵营朝他们比中指了，米拉小姐现在看起来还真是有点寂寞。  
“一群傻男人们”她抱着手肘抱怨没想到那边的波波和维克多反倒向着他比V字还嘚瑟得直摇晃。米拉在后面追赶着他们向他们直丢雪球，在铺满大雪的道路上他们轰轰烈烈的被大衣拖累得喘气留下一连串的足记。  
雅科夫看着，他慢慢地跟在后面走着，今天竟然并不想要生气。早些的时候莉莉娅说她不去但是塞给他一个缠着丝带和包装纸的小礼物让他带过去。现在维克多正在打开它，猜得没错~他举着那瓶酒兴奋的往雅科夫的酒杯里面倒。  
“那是莉莉娅给你的。”  
“别那么正经嘛，来~”他撒娇得如鱼得水，酒吧里面今天居然放着肖邦的第一叙事曲倒是非常的俄罗斯式革命狂放又浪漫。在微醺的空气与背景音乐逐渐走向高亢之中雅科夫把他摇晃着的脑袋压到自己的肩头上。  
“亲爱的孩子，你即将走向征途了。”

别害怕、别退缩，从寒冷之地走出来的人永远都不会畏惧任何艰难痛苦。他们是生自绝望之中的，所以没有什么再能够打败他们从呼吸到刺骨寒风的第一天就决心要将胜利坚持到底。

[亲爱的孩子、亲爱的孩子……]  
维克多后来再也没有听到雅科夫再这样的喊过自己，他觉得大概雅科夫自己也忘记曾经那么的喊过他，但是他一直记得。此刻他又想起来心里面既愧疚又温暖。  
维克多只带了必备的东西比方说能够让他留在日本畅行无阻的必要证件其他就什么都没有了。在他看到勇利的视频之后他立刻给雅科夫打了电话。  
“……抱歉我现在必须要走了”马卡钦正在欢呼雀跃，他站在门口靠着墙用一只手提鞋子另外一只手拿着电话脚边放着他仅有的一个手提箱但是身上的那套衣服还是被简单的筛选过至少他不想自己出现在勇利的面前的时候太难看，他还是有点为时间紧张感到不爽，但是去向勇利的身边比什么都要重要，他恨不得飞起来直接出现在他的面前。  
啊~他要说些什么？等飞机上再想吧毕竟飞机上得十几个小时呢，想到上次去日本也是那么兴致勃勃但是那时候带着漫无目的的不安感和现在简直天壤之别，他现在是真的确实的要去勇利的面前了，是真的！真的！  
“雅科夫还没有把我的钥匙丢掉吧？拜托帮我把所有的衣服让快递公司全部都打包等一下我发地址给你。”  
“维恰！”电话那一端的人简直不知道他在说些什么，维克多听到些杂音，雅科夫夹着外套连围巾帽子都忘记向后勾脚关上大门。  
“你不用来送我，真的，我这里很急。”  
“给我闭嘴！你这个小鬼。”  
“我已经不是小孩子了。”  
维克多嘟着嘴用一种非常轻佻的语调，雅科夫听完就直接向他生气的吼了出来，“在我的眼里你永远是个孩子！”

[亲爱的孩子]

他坐上飞机，他心里面想着，他想着他把钥匙放到雅科夫的手中的那一刻（他还是担心雅科夫把他的钥匙丢了所以他把他家剩下的唯一的一把钥匙也塞给他啦，丢了就让他负责），雅科夫还是来送他了，半路把他拦截下来最后却送他到机场等到他到达乌托邦胜生的时候加急快递的行李早就在门口等着他了一点都没有耽搁。他看着行李嘴角忍不住的翘了起来，他心里觉得真的是好幸福，他来这里来迎接他的幸福而他离开的地方有人也为他依依不舍的，他是被爱滋养着长大的，他的心里面没有半分的苦难，他原来是这样子长大的啊。他打从心底的决定他一定要把他所知晓的全部的这一切都让勇利感受到，他不会再让他看起来那么的难过了，他保证他一定要让他知晓幸福的味道。他心里面鼓足的带着满满的幸福感走进了乌托邦胜生的大门。

  
老式温泉的典型啊！他走进大厅就兴奋不已简直都要忘记自己是来干什么的了。这些、还有那些，他之前全部都在网上看到过，乌托邦胜生有自己的网站上面还有专门介绍勇利的页面呢，但是看起来除了勇利相关的报道很久都没有更新了，维克多实地打量了一下好像也没有什么改变嘛。在这个地方，时间好像被停止了一样。有一股紧张感涌了上来，他环顾四周脑海中想象勇利在这里长大的一切。他的嘴角浮起来微笑，他停不下来，他感受着这一切的一切都向他扑面而来。  
门口、勇利每天都从这里上学放学，然后就经过这边的大厅走进去。他注意到了账台，账台后面的中年男性正打量着他不知道怎么开口就朝着他点头。  
这位不会就是？！  
他冲着人家跑过去就开口但是对方对他的英语犯难歪着脖子挺尴尬的笑着回头就向里面喊了一声。  
大概是名字，但是维克多听不懂，但是他听到有个音节和勇利最后的一个音节是一样的这让他心里一跳。他正急着掏手机用翻译软件打出[我是来找勇利的，请问他在吗？]的时候一连串的脚步拖着懒散的声音——真利一看到大厅里面这个显眼的外国佬先是一愣、紧接着她马上就意识到事情大了！她回头往楼上看了一眼张口但是一下子又憋回去了，她要喊什么啊！先确认一下。  
就算是父亲母亲对他没有印象她可知道的清楚了，这个家伙不就是前几天还在电视上撩得女孩子们尖叫的那个？不就是个在他弟弟房间里面全部都贴满的那个！那个！那个叫什么来着的！！！！！！！她居然一下子想不起来了。  
“客人？”  
维克多一听到英语急忙回头手机简直贴到真利的脸上了！“我是来找勇利的，请问他在吗？”  
他爸爸在旁边是没听懂顶多注意到自家儿子的名字，但是被这话（英语）和手机（谷歌翻译的日文）双重夹击的真利可听的清清楚楚，她连忙后退两步再次打量了一下他面前的这个男子。此刻对方看起来是被她这个举动给吓到了，原本满面笑容和兴奋（对的！他看起来真的是很兴奋，真利觉得特别的纳闷，尤其是在喊着自己弟弟的名字的时候而且还那么亲昵的喊“勇利”她真的看不懂了）表情都收了起来。这个场面僵持了几秒钟最终被维克多等不及的打破了：“我是维克多尼基福洛夫……”他刚报上名字就听见真利大叫了起来，“对啊，就是你！”  
在后厨帮忙的妈妈、在厅室里面小酌的客人、连在浴室和温泉里面的客人都听到了她的叫声，乌托邦胜生被大雪覆盖而浑浑噩噩的一天在惊叫声中惊醒然后伴随着久违的两声狗狗的合唱。  
勇利在被窝里面皱了皱眉头，他在睡梦中模糊的喊了一声“维酱”抱着被子的一角磨了两下下巴可是他没有醒。所有人都惊醒了可是他就是没有惊醒！

“你就是那一大堆行李的客人！”  
不不不是的她想喊的是你就是十二年前开始让我家弟弟每天都盯着电视不断回放花滑录像节目让我都抢不到电视看演唱会一直到他买了电脑为止才让她解脱了的那个罪魁祸首！  
维克多也觉得她这个关注点不对，他在心里惊呼真不愧是专业人士，“应该是的。”  
他站好放下了手提箱正式的向真利伸出手来“你好，我是维克多尼基福洛夫。”

他彬彬有礼看起来比电视上还要帅气，电视上看不出他头发的光泽，但是一站到面前就能够看出来，他的眼睛是特别明亮的冰蓝色。“你真的是来找勇利的？”爸爸在柜台后面看着对面两个人说着他听不懂的话。真利半信半疑的，总之她顺应着握了一下那只伸过来已经老半天的手还是面带怀疑的瞧了两眼维克多，她朝客厅里面指了指“你先找个地方坐下来我帮你去叫他，他应该还在睡觉……”这事情只能让勇利自己来说。真利特别的担心，他不知道这人打什么注意，但是这人是个公众人物至少要脸应该不会找他的弟弟做什么坏事，而且最重要的是勇利一定会开心起来的，因为这个家伙可是自己弟弟最重视的人啊。连她自己都觉得激动了起来，她回头就往走廊楼梯的方向走，可是这时候维克多伸手拖住了她的手臂。  
维克多看着她回头望着自己居然一下子不知道说什么好，总之一听到勇利在这里他的心就热了起来，他手心发汗居然紧张了，“总之……”他得冷静下来，他把他拿手的笑容换上了“既然还在睡那么也不急。”  
“……噢。”

他或许应该换一身衣服，他现在风尘仆仆，当然他不是觉得自己哪里不好，但是他不知道要怎么见勇利才好他第一句该跟他说什么？总之那天晚上的事情他绝对不能提，否则他能够想象勇利又要哭着把他赶出去了。想到这个他就伤心，但是勇利一定比他还要伤心。  
等到来到这里他才第一次的意识到那天晚上的时候勇利所受的伤害究竟是多么的深刻，那时候他帮他吹着头发他看着勇利的双手捏紧了放在腿上低着头有泪水落在他的手背上，他多想要去拥抱他啊，可是他拿什么来拥抱他？他只要一碰到他就觉得勇利的身子一颤，维克多觉得自己也委屈得要命有生以来他可是第二次被人拒绝了啊，而且这两次还是同一个人。

看着维克多在那里犹豫不决真利给他出了个注意，作为一个专业人士“你要先去泡个温泉吗？”  
维克多一拍手“这真是个好主意啊！”

  
他得等他。

他的脑中回想起了那时候和克里斯的那通电话

[做所有现在能做的。]  
他已经来到勇利的面前了。他在更衣室里面放好自己的衣服，他察觉到有人盯着他在看，他报以好看的笑容点头，不管是谁都喜欢他和善的样子，总之他有点信心了。  
[无论是被勇利拒绝还是怎样。]  
是的、他自己要先振作起来才可以。勇利现在也在彷徨之中他绝对不能够比勇利更加迷茫。  
[要是他更加生气了？]  
想到这里他关上箱子的门眉头皱了起来。  
[那就用我所有能做的去安慰他。]  
当时这话说的还真是轻巧啊，现在想起来临阵感真不是一点的强烈。维克多尼基福洛夫能为胜生勇利做的究竟是什么呢？

他走进那一池温水。  
他的内心在温热之中融化开来，这就是胜生勇利从小到大都待的地方，他抬头看着樱花徐徐飘落在他面前的水面上。温泉化开了雪花可是化不开这些樱花的花瓣。  
当他走出车站的时候他就开始感受到这一切，那些雪是他如此熟悉的，就好像是要伴随着他的惴惴不安给他一些安慰一样从圣彼得堡一路追到这里。而在他的眼中这樱花就像是另一种雪花，可是它比雪花更加坚韧，那是指向春天到来的花！不是冬天的雪花。此刻圣彼得堡还在一片凛冬之中可是他的面前已经是春天了。他的心里惊叹这里的春天居然来得那么的早，原来胜生勇利生活在冬季那么短暂的地方。他心生羡慕，但是一想到往后的半年他也要待在这个地方了，这一切在这半年里面也是属于他的，还有勇利。  
他一想到就开心。  
那个轻率地说着请和我结婚吧的维克多尼基福洛夫只会把胜生勇利给弄哭，但是世界花样滑冰大奖赛决赛五连霸俄罗斯的现代传奇的维克多尼基福洛夫又能够带给他什么能够使他感到快乐的、让他从他的失败不被世人看好被质疑要引退这一切打击之中重新得到自信重新正作起来的……

他脑海中响起声音仿佛回到几个月之前的索契，解说员证饱含热情的解说着眼前正在上演的奇迹一刻——  
[……自由滑也是以超强实力压倒性取得胜利了呢！大奖赛决赛五连霸、俄罗斯的现代传奇维克多尼基福洛夫。  
尼基福洛夫也27岁了，虽然有传言他会在本赛季隐退的消息，但他仿佛为了粉碎传言一般十分出色的完成了这一滑……]

他能够给于勇利的是——

一阵喧哗拉开大门一切帷幕从此刻正式开始，维克多尼基福洛夫知道这一切，因为胜生勇利慌张的就出现在他的面前。维克多的心里一紧，他的脑中浮现出来那句[出去！]  
但是当他仔细认真的望着勇利脸上那慌张不知所错的样子，在雾气背后望着自己眼中满是惊叹，他的心里一下子就确定了。  
他一身赤诚向他伸去自己的手，他这一次一定不会再放开他了。

“维……维克多？”勇利的声音里面全部都是简直难以置信！

“勇利~”  
他要一鼓作气！  
“从今天开始我就是你的教练了，”  
他已经把这些话憋了那么多月了，虽然说出来你并不会明白它的真正的含义但是总有一天你一定会想起来此刻我所对你许下的承诺对于往后来说究竟是什么。  
“然后我会让你在大奖赛决赛上……”  
总有一天会让你和我一样  
“得到冠军的噢~”  
堂堂正正的不再因为所有的一切都压抑着你而只能选择逃避的、永远站在我的面前。

  
[很多人会因为自己与对方差距太大而不敢和对方说话的。]  
[但是我不介意啊~]  
[你傻啊，他介意啊。谁愿意自己不好的一面被崇拜的人看到啊。]  
[克里斯，勇利他哪里都好。]  
那时候他在机场大厅等待航班与克里斯通了最后一次电话，雅科夫的眼睛白着他，维克多听见他在对自己电话另一边确认快递到达的时间。维克多的心中难以表达的在这几个月之中第一次感到那么的平静，就好像他是传送带上的一件行李就等着胜生勇利在那头拎起来把他带走。  
他的脑中回放着那段视频，他真的完美无缺到他找不出来任何的问题除了没有复制他的跳跃之外，但是维克多对自己很有信心，他相信自己一定能够把自己的跳跃教给勇利，毕竟他们有整整半年的时间在那里摆着。  
[可是他不那么认为。]  
[所以这就是我要为他做的最重要的事情啊，我会让他意识到自己到底有多么的好的，我会……让他和我一样得到大奖赛决赛的冠军的。]

“从今天开始我就是你的教练了，然后我会让你在大奖赛决赛上拿到冠军的哦~”

什么都不会从你那里夺走更不会伤害你的。  
所以，请接受我的到来吧。

寂静——

维克多的心里面咯噔了一下。诶？是不是哪里不对经？也不知道是温泉还是汗水总之他感觉到耳朵后面有什么滑了下来落在温泉里面，他们之间的寂静居然连水声滴落都能够听得一清二楚。那个……他的闹中立马敲响警钟：是不是哪里又做错了？

  
就在这时候：在浴室室内搓澡的客人、在厅室里面小酌的客人、连在后厨帮忙的妈妈和大厅里面看板的爸爸今天第二次被尖叫声惊的一个个循声望去。  
勇利的脑子里面就剩下一片空洞，他下意识地想要向后寻找可以依靠的东西，现实简直太难以让他相信了！  
他向后退着，脚底还看得出轻微的颤抖。维克多没心没肺的向他又走近了一步这是什么你近一尺我退一丈？维克多举起双手想要表示他没想要干什么，他用英语短促的说着“放松、放松”可是胜生勇利一个后退在积水上面一滑，维克多跑上前去一把抓住了他。

勇利的视线落在自己的两只手腕上，他站住了，因为此刻在他的手腕上——维克多的双手紧紧的抓着他，他被他抓住了。望着这双手勇利的心理升腾起来了无数的委屈。  
总有一天他会想起自己怎么蠢的把自己早就对维克多倾吐一切的事情忘记的那么一清二楚，他明明已经得到了很多的东西可是他现在居然还是有一种独自一人的感觉，直到维克多的重新出现直到他曾经将他推开他的双手紧紧地抓在他的手中。  
他贪婪的望着维克多握着他的双手然后一抬头眼睛里面分明已经开始闪着泪光，维克多在他眼中的表情变得凝重了起来甚至屏起呼吸。

“……你又救了我了。”

  
维克多的眼睛明亮了起来。  
“勇利、”他突然靠过去把勇利吓了一大跳，但是勇利的双手还被他捉在手里逃不掉，勇利就听到他简直欢呼雀跃一样的喊着他的名字。他简直又愣又惊喜对眼前所发生的一切完全不知所措起来。

维克多现在满脑子都是那天晚上，勇利满口又是海报又是新闻和他的作品节目，又是所有人口中的和胜生勇利心中所想的那个维克多尼基弗洛夫，他从未有过如此的感到无力对待，他生气可是却没有任何一个生气的对象，他不能对勇利生气毕竟那那时候他们从来都没有见过面，他们谁爱上自己的偶像爱的不是那个心中所想？他能够生气的大概只有四个月以来没有立刻就去找他的自己，在准备着却让勇利又等了四个月自己又失去了四个月将他从一切幻想之中夺过来的时间。  
维克多听他那么一说爽朗的笑了  
“在你面前的这个可是真正的维克多噢？”  
其实勇利又有些听不懂了，但在他眼中他用的那个又字也应该是维克多听不懂的。

他望着维克多抓着他的双手抬头又看了看维克多，这人竟然朝着他笑了？这一笑笑得他立马又把头低了下去但是要知道维克多此刻一丝不挂而且他们是面对面，他倒吸了一口气脑袋一下子抬起。维克多看的一脸新奇，他看见他一下子满脸通红然后努力别开视线咬着唇的对他说“你能不能穿一件衣服。”  
他超级尴尬，但是对方给他的回复却是“这里不是浴室么？”  
“总、总之。谢谢，刚才”他指的那个摔跤或者说是当教练或者说给了他那么大的肯定但鬼知道维克多知道他说的是什么了总之他还是：“嗯。”

在这水雾延绵的温泉边上，他们的对话透着一股充满水气的清甜，还透着些许冰雪与樱花交融的味道，勇利想这大概就是维克多的味道。和想象中的维克多的味道好像有一点不一样，但是他很喜欢。非常的喜欢。

勇利看着维克多松开自己的手吐了口气，他的表情比刚才好多了。维克多低头去看他的脸但还是被他看得跑掉了“我、就在外面等你了。”  
“勇利不一起洗吗？”  
“不必了！”他回答的非常的决断，维克多有点小伤心。

  
勇利听到维克多在和浴室里的其他人打招呼正要走到更衣室他立刻推出手机相册，他刚才在看维克多的相册，其实想要回房间，但是他说好在外面等他的所以就没有回去。他急于把手机里面的维克多和刚才的维克多做个比较，这简直太不可思议了。没等多久勇利就看见维克多撩开半截子布帘出现在他的面前，他的下半身就裹了一条浴巾满身散发着刚出浴的那种热气，他的视线一找到勇利就一歪脑袋看得他又紧张了起来。  
维克多真的是超好看的！他超级想要拍下来立马和披集说。而现在维克多居然朝着他浅笑了出来，他的心里立马档机。  
“原来你还在啊。”维克多说完舒了一口气。勇利有点听不懂“我说会在这里等你的啊。”  
“噢，就是觉得你大概又会跑掉。你刚才是想要跑掉的吧？我超级的伤心的噢。”  
伤、伤心？维克多果然和照片上面有点不一样。不过和问他要不要拍纪念照的时候倒是有点相似。诶？勇利突然发现这是他第一次想起纪念照片事件心里没感到难过。  
他贪婪的看着维克多擦着头发的样子，勇利坐在长椅上他的面前就是衣箱，维克多就算是背对着他低头的时候也还是瞄到他的视线。简直就像是使坏一样他把毛巾往勇利的边上一丢，这时候勇利还没有注意到什么，但是当维克多用芭蕾一般美妙的手势缓缓的把双手下滑到腰上拉开浴巾……勇利一个手忙脚乱立刻跑了出去在关上的门背后喘着粗气大喊着：我还是在更——外面、等你！  
他完全不行了，以及他为什么要逃出来啊！

但是当维克多在他的面前抱着马卡钦直接睡过去的时候他倒是有胆量直接看他了。只要维克多没有发现这就好像是盯着他房间里的海报看没有任何的区别。

这个人到底还有多少的人在喜欢着他啊，而他只是那么多人中间的一个他究竟是何其幸运的被他看上的？  
好吧，当西郡告诉他他的视频被上传被疯狂转发的时候他有那么一点点的期待着会不会被维克多看到。但是他是真的一点都不敢奢望，就这么想想就好，他在睡梦里不断的提醒自己就这样想想吧，也很快乐不是吗？但是千万别当真了，想想这个世界上有多少的人在爱着他？想想冰面上究竟有多少人在崇拜着他？当他第一次踏上世界的舞台的时候他就意识到了他在所有人心里面的存在感。  
他在他们公开练习的时候看到维克多的出现在选手们的心里卷起怎样的风浪。他只好在那里看着他，连眼珠都没有办法转动。  
[啊，]看着人群包裹着维克多，他在心里面冒出来声音，[这个就是维克多啊。]  
他正在与围绕过去的人打招呼把他的笑容分享给每一个人。  
[他就是‘大家’的维克多啊。]  
然后当醒来之后他所要面对的终究要面对。  
他那晚梦到了微维克多，但是他把他推开了，甚至当他醒来都觉得不可思议他是直接拍开了维克多向他伸来的那只手。他醒过来的时候望着自己的手看了老半天，他觉得那一幕实在是太逼真了简直就好像真的发生过一样。然后回头就嘲笑自己连这一点点的胆量都没有还说要堂堂正正的站在维克多的面前呢？

晚些的时候维克多醒来吃了他的第二顿饭。他在把炸猪排饭吃掉，勇利已经不知道自己是在对炸猪排吞口水还是对着维克多？总之维克多喜欢他喜欢的东西光是这点他就已经开心到不行了，维克多的存在实在是太不可思议了。他好像为此爱炸猪排饭爱的有更多了一点。美奈子老师回去之后他一边帮着维克多搬运行李。姐姐说只有小宴客厅是空着的了。勇利把最后一箱行李搬运到位的时候在已经算是维克多的房间的宴会厅门口往自己的房间看了一眼。实在是太近！走到他房间绝对不超过十步路。真利就在一边瞧着他，“你就真的一点都不来帮我吗？”  
姐姐靠着走廊尽头的墙头抱起双手朝着他抬了抬眉毛“我看你搬得还蛮开心的嘛。”  
“真利姐！”  
华英才落她突然想起维克多还在房间里面，幸好他们说的是日语维克多听不懂。但他还是有点心虚的小心翼翼的回头去看看房间里面的维克多却发现他也在看着自己。

又想要逃开了  
那个梦里的自己告诉自己绝对不要去相信维克多会看到自己，但是他知道自己的心里始终是想要看着他的。这不是因为维克多是站在这个领域顶端的人、是被所有的人都喜欢着或者自己是多么的差劲的人能够阻止的，也不是因为当自己站在他的面前那样赤裸裸的看着他却没有被他看到心里而轻易就能够改变的。这仿佛是所有人都喜欢看着光明看着美好的东西不愿意松手的那种本能一样。他没有办法不去看维克多。  
当他意识到这些的时候他已经把视线在维克多的身上停留了好几秒种，维克多正在脑袋顶上抛着问号般的看着他，“你想要和我说什么？勇利。”  
他听到他喊自己的名字就心里面一阵震颤，这种感受并不比纪念照片事情要来得更加好受，他也是痛的，那种痛来自于要将自己曾经认为的那一切全部都否定掉。  
他张口，他踌躇，他知道自己满面通红。  
“为什么维克多会选择我呢？”  
真利在门外看着这一切的发生默不作声，这一刻很关键。如果维克多能够给他一个很好的回答她敢保证她的弟弟将会成为一个超出任何人想象的出色地存在，她一直都知道他很出色，可是问题就是她的弟弟自己一点都不知到，只要他自己不愿意承认无论谁都不能帮到他。但是真利知道维克多可以，或者只有维克多才可以。

从很小的时候开始父亲和母亲就已经主动不进他的房间了，所以只有常常被邀请的真利、小优还有西郡他们知道他的墙上贴着的是谁、他崇拜的人是谁、在他心里面占下最大的一块地方的那个人是谁？那个真正能够将他从这一潭死水里面拉出来的那个人是谁？  
当真利看到维克多出现在他家门口的时候她的心里突然就意识到了这一刻将会发生。

维克多转身站直在他的面前对视着他，看得勇利的脚后跟又有点颤抖。但是他没有挪动，维克多小心翼翼仔细的观察着他的一切随时准备好在他说错任何一句话的时候前言撤回。  
说他是小猪，说他怎么输了还在吃炸猪排饭这一切都不至于真正的伤害到胜生勇利，但是这一次勇利眼神中的恳切让他必须要正视起来。  
“我为什么不可以选择勇利？”  
听到问题被反抛回来勇利显得有些为难，但是比起让维克多说出来，从他自己的口中说出来还能够让他自己觉得好受一些。  
“我一点都不显眼，”  
你看，在那个时候的大奖赛后你甚至把我当成一个粉丝，我努力去告诉自己你或许是认出来我了而问我要不要照相就和很多别的选手那样，可是我还是没有办法那样的相信，也一点都不想要被你想他们一样的对待。  
“我的成绩是垫底的，”  
而之所以没有办法让你认出来的主要原因不就是因为自己不够出色么？要是能够像瑞士的贾科梅提那样虽然没有办法冲击到你但是总是能够挨着你的话你或许也就能够看到了吧。而我不行，连站上领奖台站在你的一边都做不到。  
“光是这两点难道还不够吗？”  
他的声音在颤抖，他以为自己能够像是在所有人的面前说出这些的一样毫不在乎但是当他发现他面对的是自己最最崇拜的人的时候自己所说出的一切都在毁灭着他对自己捍卫着心灵的最后一点保护伞。他把自己赤裸裸的难堪的丢在了维克多的面前。他其实是一点都不想要承认自己其实连一点站在维克多的面前的资格都没有的啊！

[谁愿意自己不好的一面被崇拜的人看到啊。]

维克多站在那里脑子里想起来克里斯那时候说的话，他注视着勇利颤抖着的手，看着他弯下去的背脊仿佛他已经被打败了只要他用手指推一下他就会灰飞烟灭一样。她在等待着他的审判的驾临，但是他没有逃开，维克多的心里疼痛了起来，但是他为他没有逃开心里面充满了欣喜若狂。

“勇利”他声音极其温柔的从勇利的头顶上灌溉下来。

来吧，胜生勇利想他已经什么都不害怕了，虽然他到现在还搞不清楚状况可是在这一刻他已经觉得维克多是属于他的了，他固执的那样认为，他甚至知道自己是自欺欺人但是他愿意那样认为，因为这能让他觉得之后无论审判的结果是怎么样的至少他都得到过什么了。  
他抬起头来一眼撞进了维克多的眼睛。  
维克多感到一种强烈的敌意，但是这种敌意并非是要伤害他，胜生勇利正在保卫者他自己的最后一层防线。维克多的心里面油然而生出来怜惜和敬畏。  
“勇利……你是日本国家在大奖赛唯一能够派出的选手光是这点就已经很了不起了，你是你们国家的第一。这难道不是一件能让你觉得自豪的事情吗？再说到大奖赛决赛垫底，可是你难道没有想过你已经从那么多人的分站赛里面脱引而出进入到决赛？大奖赛决赛第六位是世界的大奖赛的第六位。如果你认为能够进入大奖赛决赛是件一点都不出色地事情的话，那么那些被你打败阻拦在外的人呢？”  
“他们都是最出色的！”维克多朝着他点了点头，勇利突然有点不知所措，但他接受了。他没有办法去否认所有失败的人，胜生勇利最清楚那些包场失败的人了他从来都没有轻视过他的每一个对手。他仿佛忘记了刚才自己还在那里对自己的无能快要哭出来。维克多没有给他立刻回到自我畏缩的状态的时间立刻追问着：“那你还有什么觉得自己不够出色的呢？”  
勇利再次的捏紧了自己的手，那句话真的要他说出来吗？那句话可笑之极完全自我膨胀，可是这句话始终缭绕在他的心头。他曾经在小优的面前说过，在曾经非常非常小的时候小到他们不知道站在世界的舞台上参加比赛赢下冠军究竟是什么样子的，要变得怎样的强大又美丽的，只是一直都憧憬着毫不自知的将它当成是自己的目标，一直到现在长大成人手中一无所有而那个目标终究在他的眼中成为永远都追逐不到的的东西。那就是被称作[总有一天要变得和维克多尼基福洛夫一样的强大一样的能够成为世界冠军。]

“我一点都比不上维克多……”

真是够了他真的什么都不想要在烂在肚子里了，就这样说出来给个痛快吧。

维克多看着他站在那里肩膀塌塌的缓慢地向他诉说着，“一直以为自己总有一天能够变得想维克多那样站在世界的舞台上面，像维克多一样闪闪发亮的，像维克多一样被所有的人喜欢，然后……然后……”

噗嗤~

胜生勇利抬头一愣，维克托居然在那边笑了出来。他脑子里的怒火一下子就窜了上来。他手里紧捏的拳头从刚才因为自己的可耻而变成了直接想要在维克多的脑袋上砸下去，他是很认真的！维克多这个大笨蛋！

“哈……哈哈……我都已经连续五连霸了要是所有人都因为没有办法打败我就觉得自己差成这样。”他努力让自己的气还能够顺上。好吧，他努力止住了自己的笑。他正经百倍的脸上还染着刚才喘气不顺的红晕，但是就连这样的维克多看起来都好看惨了。胜生勇利觉得自己真是没药救了被他笑死都愿意了。  
“勇利，你自己刚才还说那些被你打败的人都是出色的，但被你这么一说简直变成除了我之外的所有人在你眼中都什么都不是了啊，你这一下比刚才还要绝噢~我真是太小看你了。”  
勇利的脸上一下子通红，他已经完全不知道要怎么解释了，他手舞足蹈“不、不是的，我只是觉得！！！！”  
“觉得？”  
“呃……觉得……”  
“嗯？”  
“……觉得……”

[你只是觉得在你的眼中只有我才是最好的那一个]

维克多尼基福洛夫已经确凿无疑的证实了。  
勇利始终都没有办法说出来，但是他已经一点都不着急了。勇利被他打开了心结而同样的维克多的心里也终于落下了这块石头。当他看着勇利措手不及的样子的时候这句话反复的被他捏在心上面重复着。  
最终他们在无功而返之中莫名其妙的就结束了他们的对话。在那一刻他真的想要亲他一口，但是为了以免勇利又被吓到，他勉为其难的改成我们一起睡觉吧等等等等等等等当然是会被摔门的咯。  
虽然目前进度状态良好但是以见面的一天至少要抱到勇利这点他还是彻底失败了。维克多所收到过的所有拒绝的始作俑者大概都是胜生勇利了，他哭哭哭哭的在有点吓人又充满了古朴气息的老房间里面睡着，他不知道什么时候勇利才能够变回他在宴会上的那个勇利。他真的实在是太爱那个大胆热情奔放的胜生勇利了，他愿意为那个胜生勇利做一切的事情，但是像是现在这样对他小心翼翼的胜生勇利还是让他喜欢到骨头里面了，因为他深切的知道他所熟知的那个胜生勇利就寄居在这个勇利的里面。  
维克多还从来都没有遇见过这种拥有着截然相反的两面的人，他真的好想念那个勇利啊。他克制着自己从床上爬起来发动第二次夜袭的冲动抱着马卡钦沉入了梦乡。  
勇利就在离他十步都不到的地方，他们还有半年的时间，不用急的，不用……

  
他曾经走在圣彼得堡的雪地上走过了整整二十多年。他从来都不会去看身边有没有人存在，但是他很清楚他身后的脚印持续不断的那条只有他一个人，无数的人来了又去，他们甚至在离自己还很遥远的地方就止步不前了。  
直到有一天有一个人走到了离他很近的地方，然而因为他已经不再相信有人会出现在他的身边了所以他不会去在意身边的一切，所以他失去了看到他的可能，但是那个人却应为各种阴差阳错，在他停下脚步的时候他的骤然出现纯属意外。打个比方就好像那天他在森林里走着有一只猫头鹰无声的从他的肩头滑过，他下意识的去看就看到了他的存在。  
他还在离自己挺遥远的地方，但是那是他只要仔细的去看就一定会看到的地方。他实在是感到太不可思议了，因为他看起来一点都不想要放弃，他的双眼像点亮夜空的极光那样注视着他没有任何曲折。他原本可以等着他走过来，但是他的心里面开始害怕了，害怕他会不会像所有人一样在还没有走到自己的面前就转身离开了。  
他的眼睛实在是太过于美丽像一把弓箭甚至不在乎会伤害到他那样直直的戳破他的胸膛在他的心脏上持续不断的告诉他。

[我爱你、我爱你、比这个世界上任何一个人都还要爱你。]

“维克多。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017-05-30 2155


	7. 第7章

每次只要碰到新问题的时候勇利发现自己就会对旧的事情一点都不恐惧了。  
[那根本就不是个事儿！]相比起维克多每天贴着他问东问西起来什么要快点到达维克多的面前这种事情——他已经达到了。  
这件事情仿佛还是恍如昨日的一场梦却发现醒来一切都已到达彼岸在说着[你终于到达结尾了]。太不真实！虽然不得不承认到达维克多的面前这件事情根本就不是他自己做到的但是现下的状况确实就是——维克多此时正坐在他的面前看着他吃早饭。他的眼睛看起来有点肿，是倒时差和水土不服吗？他看维克多仔细入微，维克多在他面前一边说着好吃大口吞咽的样子下饭勇利保证他绝对不止可以吃下三碗那么简单。他从镜片上方的缝隙溜出去偷偷看了一眼对方然后回到面前的那一盘子简直现实得吓人。他现在依旧不能好好的看他，如果只是想昨天晚上维克多问他有没有沙发的问题这种对话的话他还能对答如流。啊，对了。储藏室里好像有一张没有用的沙发来着的，等一下问问妈妈能不能拿出来用吧。他抬了抬眼皮正好撞见维克多的视线，有一股热度蹭的一下就冲上了头顶。  
就在勇利还在想着要怎么对付面前的局势的时候他的腿边上搭上来两只沉甸甸的爪子，如果是他以前的小狗狗的话他低下头看他的角度正好但是现在他面对的可是一直巨型贵宾，简直就是什么样的主人养什么样的宠物。他盘腿坐下来懒洋洋的身高看一只把两只前爪搭在他腿上站得古灵精怪的狗狗必须要用上仰视呢。  
他看到狗狗就笑了，维克多在桌子对面看着他把手伸进马卡钦脖子上面的毛发一边小声的语调放松柔和的喊“马卡钦，早上好。”  
维克多有点为勇利对马卡钦比对自己要熟悉有点小不高兴，他趴在桌子上眼睛可怜的盯着勇利和他的狗狗的互动。一只手不够，在揉了一会儿马卡钦之后他还是被小动物毛发柔软的治愈力给彻底打败放下手里的筷子把另外一只手也加入了揉揉抓抓的队伍当中。勇利的手式超好的，马卡钦被他抓的忍不住撒娇的呜咽起来特意把耳朵后面往勇利的手里塞。  
看着马卡钦逾越的把脚彻底踩到勇利的肚子上的时候维克多终于忍不住了，他嘟起嘴要说话。  
“哈哈，别～”马卡钦终于在他的主人艳羡的快要爆发之时将他的底线彻底掀翻欢快的舔着勇利抓着他的那两只手还不过瘾的在勇利一边遮挡着自己的脸只剩下脖子的时候直接将勇利扑倒在榻榻米上在他领口向上能够裸露的肌肤上面留下一大串的口水。  
“马卡钦，勇利他讨厌别人碰他噢。”他都不让我碰就肯让你舔了！  
“哈哈这没关系的啦我以前养的狗狗也喜欢这样。但是马卡钦真的好大，啊……”他一个不留神本来已经坐起来了结果被马卡钦一脚直接又踩了回去。  
“那我也没有关系吗？”

“……哈？”  
这个场景很尴尬。  
眼看维克多已经跃跃欲试，但是马卡钦死摁着他让他躲不开了，维克多的影子已经挂到他的脑袋上了，他对着狗狗一眨眼使坏，勇利心里一惊，维克多已经蹲到他的脑袋上方双手撑在他的脸颊两侧。维克多默默与马卡钦交换电流[我们是一伙的对吧马卡钦，摁住他别松爪]  
勇利感受到上方异样的互动交流浑身蹿起一阵鸡皮疙瘩吓的紧紧闭上了眼睛双手将马卡钦往脑袋顶上一推。玛卡钦结实的把舔在勇利脸上的舌头直接舔上了维克多的下巴。只听见马卡钦激动的对着维克多叫了一声而维克多被这一舔下巴抬起了头看着天花板顿时短路了。  
[你个可怜的家伙维克多、你看我亲到他了、快点谢谢我把亲到他的舌头亲到你的脸上了、可怜的维克多你在害羞吗？]  
维克多的脸上一下子红了起来，因为勇利的脸突然离得他好近这简直是从昨天晚上维克多撩起他的下巴把勇利吓跑以来第一次收到的福利。他的心里面乱跳了起来，他没办法平复，他过了一个晚上觉得自己今天和他应该能够好好说话了，他觉得他们两个人已经有够亲近下来了但是居然神特么又回到原点只不过这次紧张的是维克多。勇利这时候才正坐了起来拍拍被踩乱的衣服手指捏着衣服上的什么。  
马卡钦粘在他身上的毛让他回到和小维在一起时候久违的轻松感。他下意识地往放着供奉小维的隔壁的房间看去，那房间的光线被晨光打得柔和简直就像是小维在看着他一样。他回过头又看了一眼维克多……然后是第二眼，他发现好像多看他两眼也没有什么太大的关系，就是心跳还是会有一点超标。维克多也不打断他的只是朝他微微一笑，这一次他好好的保持着他的视线终于没有躲开。  
“勇利真喜欢马卡钦，我之前还担心如果你不喜欢她的话她会伤心的。”  
“怎么会？”这真的是天大的误会，“维克多发在SNS上的马卡钦的点赞数一直都是很高的，大家都很喜欢马卡钦。”  
“啊哈，这个我知道，我看到过你的点赞。”勇利听他这么一说眼睛睁得老大的，要知道维克多随便发个风景就是点击好几千的，当然维克多拍出来的真的都很好看才不像他那种拍一件东西就是一件东西的审美，要是拍什么东西他宁可转发披集都好过自己拍的，差不多就是这个原因他才很少发SNS，以及他是真的没有什么有趣的事情。总之在他现在脑子里面能够过出来的就是维克多什么都好而他自己什么都不好。但是维克多来找他了——如果不是昨晚美奈子老师的提点他怎么都不敢相信：他是有那么点好的，想到这里的时候他觉得有点喘但这不是真的喘，要接受下面那句事实实在是太难了——他好到让维克多来找他了。  
维克多换了个舒服的单腿盘着的坐姿，但是他从原来被勇利故意保持的对面位置变成了现在坐到勇利的边上，勇利现在好像没有在意到这个变化，维克多暗自庆幸继续把话题跟进：  
“但是没有想到你那么喜欢她，嗯……你知道吧……”不得不承认维克多随意的坐在那里的样子都太迷人了，勇利在这里不得不加个备注感叹，“有很多人喜欢狗狗的照片但是看到它们用它们的大舌头舔自己的时候就会非常——”他做了一个你懂的的手势，维克多不想把这几个字说出来，勇利立马点点头。他们都觉得狗狗能够听得懂会伤害到它们的话所以他们都努力不让马卡钦听到，而这变成了养狗人士之间的小默契。维克多能够从勇利的脸上看出来他喜欢那样，他在心底默默的有了点底。  
“有新朋友来家里的时候我总是让马卡钦先待在卧室里面免得她吓坏他们。”勇利急切的告诉他自己绝对没有问题的“我以前也养过狗狗”。维克多突然想起了什么，但是在他做出点什么之前勇利把脑袋看向隔壁的房间，维克多随着他的视线看到了供奉的祭坛上抱着小维的照片。维克多一把抓进后脑勺喉咙发出一阵隐忍。  
“这个是小维”勇利的声音轻缓，他双眼的注视好像看到的不光是那上面的照片而是那个时间“在大奖赛前出了车祸。这张照片是我第一次带它散步前爸爸叫住我在门口拍的。妈妈说放小维一个人的照片太寂寞了所以就放了这张上去。”勇利看上去没有维克多想象中的那么的难过这让维克多担心自己提到这个话题会让他难过而悬着的心稍微放下了一点。勇利看起来像是接受了狗狗的离开但是又觉得狗狗会永远的陪着他，维克多对于日本人的这种想法非常的不解，至少勇利在和他分开之后他的心里就持续不断的难过，但是这种心理可能是因为他还有机会，不像这种阴阳两隔。他伸手过去覆盖在放在身边的手上，维克多心里还是准备好了会被他躲开的，但是勇利却回头仅仅只是望着他表情依旧恬淡而安逸好像一点都没有察觉这有什么逾越一样。维克多和马卡钦在这个回合打平了。  
“对不起，提到了让你觉得难过的事情。”  
“啊~这不会。嗯……还是有一点点吧”勇利看向了那张门上写着字的他和小维的照片，现在的大门的纸还是翻新过好几次的，看到这张照片他才想起来那个时候真的非常的快乐。他现在还不会告诉维克多那时候的他的快乐有一部分是因为他的小狗是和维克多的马卡钦长一样的贵宾（虽然体型不同），那是他和维克多除了滑冰之外的又一种联系，所以马卡钦的离开对于那时候的勇利来说或许就是一种预兆。当他在大奖赛失利的时候看到别人手里的贵宾突然间再次意识到了他与维克多之间的那种庞大而抽象的距离感，他一直都在努力的接近着维克多还有学习他所有的节目，当他觉得自己每天在内心与这个人的交谈都是真实存在的时候在那一天他才突然意识到这个人从来都不知道他的存在。  
看着勇利的脸开始转阴，这不行。啊，维克多突然想起来了点什么“勇利~我想起来你妈妈叫我也是小维……”  
呃！！！！！！！等等这话题不能展开来会死人！！！  
“啊啊啊！那个！”他突然大声地打断，“对了！我很好奇呢，为什么马卡钦看到我就和我那么的熟悉？”  
他们两个要是知道此刻对方故意为打断话题而展开的新话题能够引发什么神展开的话绝对都能够激动到立马就去结婚！！！维克多才不能和勇利说自从那天宴会回来马卡钦就霸着他那天和勇利亲密接触过沾满他味道的这件衣服打死不放导致他每天都要连带着在目睹这件衣服随时跟着马卡钦走到哪里都要叼到哪里（他脑子里面浮现出来马卡钦吃饭把衣服放在边上简直像是在对他解释没有他它我吃不下饭，维克多真想哭：我们别这么相互伤害了我也是好吗？我们真是一家人口味都是一样的。啊，狗罐头不用了谢谢。）完全没有办法避免的随时处于立马想要去见他的要死人的状态里面辗转反侧。老实说他带马卡钦去机场前马卡钦还把这件衣服拖到门口要维克多带上它，他哄了老半天干脆把她扛起来告诉她这下子你能见到真人了。这让他想起他一把把勇利扛起来的时候，然后琢磨着和马卡钦和现在的勇利（视频）的体重不知道自己还能不能够单手扛起来了。反正因为这件事情又扯到那天晚上所以他绝对害怕一提勇利就会立马把他踹出乌托邦胜生的大门。他是已经领教过什么叫做急速逃跑到撞墙的勇利了，虽说那个实在是太好笑了但他没胆量再干那么一回了，真的。

就在这时候真利姐突然拉开移门，一阵阳光大好从她的背后倾泻下来，她上帝般的审视面前的这两个她在门外就闻到各种恬不知耻的味道的家伙，“我要收碗筷了。”

  
什么维克多看了日本的胜生勇利的视频灵光一现去当教练明明就是蓄谋已久总之俄罗斯那边已经传疯了。  
自从维克多点赞并转发了勇利试滑《伴我》之后紧接着有人在机场目睹雅科夫正在送行维克多并且还提到雅科夫当时在打电话提到了快递送到日本什么的，SNS上的那位目睹者说他没听到具体的地址但是因为当时他离维克多坐的位置很近所以他听到维克多当时也在打电话的时候喊出了克里斯这个名字（他原本是想上去打个招呼因为维克多这人很随和大家都懂的，但是他电话打不停不好意思打断他），大家都知道维克多和克里斯是好朋友，看着维克多上的是日本航班的登机口，那位目睹者在发文之后让无数维克多的粉丝把矛头指向了克里斯。  
克里斯就在那天俄罗斯时区的晚上发现自己疯狂的被维克多的粉丝在自己最近的每一条下面询问维克多去日本是否是为了去见胜生勇利？维克多当时正在飞机上他没有办法联络，一直到后来维克多一直处于勇利的事情第一位的外界切断状态完全联系不上。之前维克多总是在他面前提起很担心勇利被粉丝媒体团围玻璃心受到伤害所以克里斯就没敢说半个字，他是为了勇利着想绝对不是维克多。他简直又想要祝福又想要对于自己被他的粉丝骚扰又闭口不能提而诅咒他，连他故意为了转移话题而放上的他与自己的那位手牵手在阳台上放风的亲密照都只有百分之二十切入重点的评论，还有人直接说[秀恩爱你秀不过维克多的]。那边八字还没有一撇好吗！然而[那不会就是一见钟情吧！]这评论真是……但是后来有一位不愿透露姓名的花滑人士的小号在SNS上面说了一句[记得维克多答应过要做胜生勇利的教练的]，他以为自己够切中主题说得够少的了但是胜生勇利后援团比维克多尼基福洛夫后援团快三秒在这条后面评论[时间算起来勇利会碰到维克多是在大奖赛的决赛吧？！忍那么久？？？！！！我勇你终于熬到这一天了]这位人士因为害怕自己被拖出来被发现自己是为了蹭热度而立马删了这条结果最后都死无对证只在众人的印象里面留下一个：维克多去日本找胜生勇利是为了[做教练？]。谁敢蹭维克多尼基福洛夫的热度？要知道他的后援团在网上的攻击力可是堪比顶级黑客的，去看看当年维克多太过张扬被掐分的时期粉丝狂掐滑联就知道了。  
就在机场那位的那条燃烧了一个晚上正当所有的消息开始趋向缓和变成两方粉丝之间是谁蹭谁的热度以及绝大多数的[你们瞎扯什么胜生勇利凭什么啊]而开战的时候在日本的机场维克多再次被人目击他正在检疫口接到了看到他就一扑而上的马卡钦。[连对他来说世界第一的大宝贝都带来了还有什么可说的？！]连披集都在手机后面捂着嘴大喊“这不会是真的吧！等等，现在还没有确定不能乱转发。可恶！犯罪的是我的手指勇利你不能怪我的~~~~~~~~”这一波推波助澜！

不管是维克多还是勇利，这两个人此刻的眼中都只有对方的存在和怎么才能够更加正常的和对方展开交流这一个主题。手机什么的？忘了。

披集看着今天他点赞的每一条往床上一倒。今早他刚刚回到老家正准备去冰场滑两圈，切列斯蒂诺会在晚些时候再到，他本来以为没有勇利也没有CIAOCIAO这段时间他会很无聊，但是看着手机SNS界面他意识到这.绝.对.不.会。他一看维克多去勇利那边找他的消息他就直接给勇利打电话了，他以为这么大的动静勇利肯定睡不着但是对面传来关机无法接听的声音他根本没有办法确认消息是否正确。他只是希望那是真的，他希望他的好友能够从他回来与他最后两人一起做饭时候努力隐藏起来的那种难过里面解脱出来。虽然他不熟悉维克多尼基福洛夫这个人但是他还是饱含着祈求着希望他能够让勇利打起精神来，维克多尼基福洛夫绝对能够办到的他本身就是解药。比起往坏里想披集还是喜欢往好里的想，但是如果事情往反方向发展他一定会立马出手毕竟维克多在外的传言还是有一些……社交过盛。总之和勇利恰巧相反。那么的想着，带着一半担心的披集站在自己久违了的最初踏上冰面启始一切的那个冰场的大门前面停下了脚步。  
[我们都各自加油吧，勇利。各种方面的。]

维克多一刻不停的想要从勇利那里知道有关于他的所有的一切，就好像他之前日子的忍耐一下子都爆发出来了一样。勇利越是躲闪其词他就越是追问到底，这让他看到一线希望，他是抓着光尖绝对不会放手的人。他发现只要他拿上教练这个称呼勇利就显得犹豫不决了。这是可以吗？如果是教练就可以进入到勇利的内心么？  
维克多看着坐在门口系鞋带的勇利的后背眼神有点复杂，当时他对他所说的要求仅仅只是当我的教练而后面的一切都是附加，然而对维克多来说那附加已经变得比作为教练这件事情来得更加重要了。他想要留在他的身边，这种情绪正在无时无刻不支配着他，他该有所行动了。而他的筹码不就是：这个世界上有谁能够忍心拒绝全世界都喜欢的维克多尼基福洛夫呢？[作为教练要知道的事情很多噢~]

勇利简直要哭了！  
维克多无论遇到什么脸上都惊奇到发亮。早餐过了一会儿之后他们出门晨跑，真利姐靠在门边懒懒散散的对他说路上小心的时候他回过头来用力的点了个头，真利发现勇利的脸上正在发出光芒。  
维克多向他借了自行车而他跟在后面跑，这种感觉让他觉得特别的适合。是啊，他就是这样一直都在跟着维克多身后奔跑的，而现在一切终于从意识中的追赶变成了具象化，他奔跑得激动不已，马卡钦追上他朝着维克多大叫，维克多转过脑袋的时候勇利觉得他是在看自己，他看到自己了！他更加奋力的朝着他奔跑心中如身边海面的朗朗豁然简直就像是朝着光明的彼端一样！  
“快停下！前面是坡道！”他一个冲刺拽着自行车的后座紧急刹车“骑车要看前面啊！”  
维克多被急刹车得一个闭眼，等他缓过来转过头去“可勇利在我的后面啊。”说完维克多又加了一句“我是你的教练，我得看着你的。”  
这话听起来没毛病，勇利一下子不知道怎么回答他，“总、总之你得看前面，不用太注意我也没有关系。”什么不注意你啊，维克多瘪了个嘴。  
“那干脆和我平行着跑算了~”  
“不！”  
勇利想都没想就直接说出了口。他看着眼前的维克多，这个人落在他脸上的视线是惊诧的，这个人是和善而温柔的。他开始想到或许那天纪念照片的事情真的是一场误会？  
“为什么不行？”维克多歪着脸在询问他。  
而勇利告诉他“我还是觉得在后面追会跑的比较舒服点。”

维克多在前面骑着，他放慢一点，慢到不易被察觉不会被当成是在故意等他。  
“这样追得上吗？”  
“没问题的！”  
听着勇利那样坚决的声显得那么游刃有余而维克多却发现自己变得越来越想要扯破这种让他难耐的距离感，他想要被疯狂的追逐被疯狂的热爱。在下坡的路上他松开了一直带着的刹车猛的向下冲去，就听见勇利在后面紧张得大声惊叫着，可我们的帝王干脆抬起双脚任踏脚板疯狂的旋转了起来，这简直太要命了！听着后面追得快要哭出来的声音伴随着剧烈的喘息声踢踢踏踏追着自己一点都不肯停下的奔跑着仿佛自己正在被热烈的追求？他居然不可思议的觉得此刻的心情是那么的幸福。  
“勇利~你来啊！”  
“……哈、等……等等！”  
“我才不会等你呢。快点给我追上来啊~”

长谷津的风与海、和与他并行滑翔的海鸟的鸣叫，他眼前的一切让他有一种得到全世界的幸福感，而他的背后的青年正在逐渐的靠近他，无论怎么遥远的距离都从来都没有放弃过他。他的眼睛被风吹的有一些干涩、他一脚踩到了地面停了下来。勇利追上来劈头盖脸的就朝着他大喊“出事了怎么办！”  
“勇利~你来啦~”简直没心没肺的可恶啊这个家伙，勇利暗自腹诽“我当然会来啊。”  
他脸上是那么的认真而紧张，这一切都拽着维克多的心口牵动着他的双手差遣着它们去捧起勇利的脸庞把他拉到自己的面前，他的额头抵着他的朝着他大笑了起来，笑得没有任何阴影。  
维克多松开手的时候勇利还在回味着刚才那双近得吓人的双眼戳得他脸上的皮肤都发痛。他害怕再这么和维克多待下去他会活不了多久的，可是他不会放开他，绝对不会。  
勇利必须要有个能够和他正面交流的不用担心任何的地方。就在这个时候维克多提出了意见：“热身就到此位置了，带我去你喜欢的冰场吧，我知道你从小就在那里练习的。”

简直！

为什么维克多尼基福洛夫他什么都知道！！！！！！！胜生勇利惊叫着他真的还能够正常的冷静下来吗？

  
“我可是准备了很久的噢~”  
在飞机上面不断的看他的视频吗？这听起来有点发寒。维克多看着他带自己前往冰之城堡，他觉得自己能够开始想象他们接下来的日子了。  
现在还是四月。今年没有世团赛，但是通常来说接下来的五月会有邀请商演，大家都把这当做这个小圈子里面的交际，维克多喜欢集体作战无论在哪里他都能够瞬间让所有人成为他的盟友，他热爱着和很多人在一起的时候，这和花样滑冰的孤军奋战截然相反，所有人都是对手所有人都是朋友，他们都知道他们在场上独自一人的滋味，他们都很了解自己那样了解那种滋味。维克多是不太清楚不善交际的勇利是怎么度过没有比赛的日子的，他不会知道勇利光是看着他追逐着他就能够得到满足，他不会知道的。或许曾经当勇利还没有踏上世界的舞台、当他仅仅只是观众，当他在维克多商演结束之后隆冬的夜晚冒着大雪和无数其他的粉丝一起在选手离开的通道边上看着他，看他冒着雪从已经驶离了的车子上面下来走回去给那些粉丝签名一个个谢过他们从他们手上接过礼物、太多、一直往下掉、他道歉夹杂着感谢，勇利在外围看着他然后鼓起勇气拉下兜帽像个在逃嫌疑犯把小本子递过去。  
“你不是本地人吧？俄罗斯很冷的噢。好了、给。快点回去吧~”

维克多回头走回来  
勇利从遥远的地方来看他

那种距离实在是太温暖。太温柔的人。

勇利推开冰之城堡的大门，维克多的心中鼓起感叹，这就是胜生勇利与自己连接的最初的开始的地方。  
西郡全家简直全部捧脸不敢相信  
“嗨！我是维克多尼基福洛夫，”

[我来了]

“从今天开始就是勇利的教练咯~”

  
在这室内，除了维克多的伴我的音乐之外还有优子陶醉的声音，西郡看着面前的一切惊魂未定。相比起优子他更加惊叹的是身边的勇利。那天晚上的事情还是十分尴尬，但是维克多给他们两个人的震惊却又把他们给串联了起来，所有的事情简直都目不暇接，维克多简直是带来所有无所不能的人。  
“那天的事情……”勇利低着头，有些事情他得讲。这或许也是维克多给了他力量，否则如以往的他一定又是暗自压下所有的事情立刻逃走。五年前他就是这么从优子与西郡的面前逃走的，一想到这个他发现这也是维克多给他的机会，就是这个在冰面上栩栩如生的人，他一想到要与维克多踩在同一片冰面上就激动不已。  
“优子什么都不知道。”  
“还是瞒着她吧。”优子现在看起来那么的高兴，勇利明白透了这种看到偶像的激动的心情。他们又回到了更加年轻的时候、在同一条线上的时候。  
“但是有一天一定要告诉她。”  
“诶？”勇利突然回过头去，他望着西郡，这话简直出乎意料，明明一开始做出瞒着小优的举动的是西郡。  
勇利看着他。西郡回过头来对上他茫然的视线牙齿一闪白光的告诉他“怎么可以瞒自己最喜欢的人呢。等你真的有了没办法放弃的人的时候你就会知道自己简直想要让对方知道自己的所有的一切，就希望自己能够和对方分享自己的一切，希望她能够接受自己的一切，希望自己在她的面前是最真实的。”  
勇利睁大双眼似乎难以置信这一切。呃，等等，“这事坦白了的话不是我比较难堪吗……”，西郡一胳臂肘压下来朝着他坏笑。小优兴奋的跑过来抓着勇利的手臂把他拉过去她想要和他分享自己此刻所有激动的心情。西郡跟在后面就看着勇利“啊、小优等、我自己走、维克多不会跑掉的啦~别急。”

维克多不会跑掉的。  
这句话他说出来才真正的意识到。他看着维克多停在冰面上望着自己，他的耳边响起维克多不断的问他的所有的一切，他想要知道有关于自己的所有的一切。勇利想要告诉他、他现在就想要告诉他。冰面！他看着维克多脚底的冰面他突然下定了决心。

“维、维克多。从今天开始，请多指教！”

他的声音还在打颤、他的话语还没办法通顺，他的语言已经没有办法把更多表达给他，但是冰上、只要在冰上他觉得自己是能够的。因为胜生勇利在冰上的所有的一切都是献给维克多尼基福洛夫的。

“气势不错。减肥要加油噢~勇利”  
“呃、是的。我会加油的！” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一话小猫出场～～～～～好想写的再快一点啊！！！！！！！
> 
> 2017-06-14 10:31


	8. 第8章

SNS上面不断的有人在提醒他别把自己的竞技给忘记了。  
他们不看好胜生勇利，说白了大家都知道维克多是个充满热情的人只要他想到了什么就立刻会去做，这没什么，让他高兴就好了，他高兴比什么都重要<——不断有这样的言论发表出来无论浏览量是多少他们都觉得在SNS这种地方说出来了就好像对他们的偶像已经产生了点什么最后一口馒头的作用，或者是最后一根稻草的作用。  
但是维克多只在克里斯和熟人的下面轮了一圈。  
维克多尼基福洛夫不乏各种各样的粉丝，就在大半个月前他从他的一位老熟悉了的粉丝那里收到了一件大礼。  
它被用邮件附件直接发送到维克多的邮箱里面上面恭敬的附言：  
[亲爱的维克多尼基福洛夫先生——]  
他看了个开头就感受到了对方无比憧憬的心情，但是明明是老朋友了总让他觉得还是超级的不习惯，而且对方抵死了不愿承认自己是他的朋友，他只是他衷心的崇拜者。有点拘禁的家伙，但是不讨厌，好像胜生勇利在各种视频上面总是饱含紧张的样子而维克多知道这样的人的心底总有一颗火热的心。  
他下载了附件点击打开。

[……两周前工作的关系在冰场转悠的时候偶然看到您在冰上滑动我发现那是一些我从来都没有见过的片段。很冒昧，之后我回去就一直对您那些舞步无法忘怀。它让我想起了爱。您知道的，在我们这种事业之中是永远都无法躲开爱这种东西的。无论是深情、激情还是狂暴他们都无时无刻不在我们的四周盘旋着，它就像是天上的小鸟一直都在它的天上翱翔即便我们在苦闷的沼泽里，有太多的人对它们视而不见捂着耳朵不去听它们的歌声，但是只要一抬头就会不禁感叹[它在那里]，即便我们深陷在沼泽之中……  
……  
抱歉，我无法说的更多了。我感觉到从您的舞步之中我看到了两个截然不同的东西。它们相互存在又相互争斗。我把它们写成曲子，我原本想要将它们写成一首曲子，可是它们太分裂了无论如何都无法融合在一起。  
……]

这就是[关于爱的Agape]和[Eros]

在胜生勇利与体脂较劲的时候他在冰之城堡一遍又一遍的听着这两首曲子穿插着反复的去想这一切。在听到曲子之前它们还只是一些片段，在他想念着胜生勇利的时候它们就从他的脚底下偷偷的溜了出来。他喜欢这种感觉，除了技巧的添加，他扎实的基本功已经能够让他在曲子之中肆意妄为的行动不受任何技术方面的困惑所打扰了。他冰上的语言流畅的就像是一首歌，总有人在他舞步爱意缠绵之中相互拥抱和亲吻在看台上。他的一切都具有强烈的感染力，只要他一舞动起来，他所展示的一切都会温柔的入侵到所有人的身体里面在他们的心中种下激情。他让人有种看着他就仿佛像在与他共舞的感觉。

但是胜生勇利不是光看着就能感受到满足的人。

维克多并不是一直都在陪着他，在他努力减肥的时间里维克多总是会抽空回到冰场自己滑动一会儿。勇利很清楚的知到维克多不会停下脚步。他就是这样的，这让勇利觉得非常的安心，他的神明虽然比想象中更加像是一只大狗狗但是只要一到冰场上面他就立刻恢复成他无数次在电视上在现场所看到过的那个样子。他没有穿着特别设计的演出服，他穿着款式再简单不过的运动装扮但是他的内里还是那个冰上的帝王。  
他今天跑完最后一圈赶去冰之城堡等维克多一起回去吃饭。离冰场关闭的时间也差不多了，不过维克多练习的时候都是包场不对外开放搞得对时间的概念非常的淡薄。勇利告诉过维克多到晚上他也可以再过来的，他自己以前就是这样的。  
“超负荷训练未必是好事情。何况晚上的时候我还是想和勇利在一起。”他附加眼角的小心心朝勇利飘了过去。勇利后退后退后退但是总之他今天还是紧闭着眼睛准备好接受小心心的攻击了。  
维克多“哇喔”一声，今天有进展！他想要有点更快的进展他想要跑过去抱他一下，但是他很不幸的被再次躲开了。  
他坐在长凳上换鞋子一边询问着今天怎么样了，维克多总有办法展开话题。勇利站在他的边上感到开始安心了，这个人就好像会散发一种安定的气息一样只要把什么都交给他就好了，他是这样想的。虽然勇利渴望着再次与维克多站在同一个冰面上同场竞技但他又非常不理智的希望像是这样的日子能够再漫长一点。  
他也不知道自己努力的恢复身体状况是为了像维克多所说的只有那样才允许他上冰还是因为那是维克多所希望的。勇利渴望着能够上冰，但他总觉得在维克多到来之后那种渴望变得不再像是一种逃难的庇护所。冰面上很好，冰面上有维克多，只要他踩上去那里会有个人在等着他。  
换完装备维克多把手臂往他的肩膀上一挂“我们回家吃饭”。  
“好”勇利回答的时候咽了口口水。  
晚饭之后勇利去美奈子老师的芭蕾教室，维克多去冰场，他们约好回来的时候一起泡温泉。勇利答应的很勉强。  
[有什么好怕的]他心里那么的给自己打气，但是他真的不想在自己的偶像面前裸露全身。维克多哪里都好看他有那个资本露出来，但是他自己可就没有了，他坐在桌前故意向前一点用桌子挡住自己肚子上的赘肉，但是维克多一笑伸手过去捏他的脸。  
“还有这里呀，别忘了。”

维克多真的是超级想要在勇利把自己给减下去之前好好的抱他一次最好再睡个午觉，他敢保证这手感绝对和马卡钦不相上下。但是他们现在没有这个时间。看着体重秤上的数字维克多少女感叹“你真是厉害”  
“我很擅长这个，因为总是会一不小心就长胖了。”他的脸上浮起了点颜色，为维克多对他感到吃惊这件事儿。  
“为什么？”  
因为一直都在想着或许永远都没有办法走到维克多的面前了吧。勇利没能阻止自己去想这一切，因为这种想法已经根深进自己的心里头充斥着他的每一天，他朝着维克多微微一笑“因为炸猪排饭很好吃”即便现在维克多就在他的面前因为他的回答而脸上担忧的表示自己也要小心了。他说得引的勇利又笑了起来，维克多在那之中看着他嘴角忍不住的扬了起来。  
[他笑起来的样子简直太棒了]维克多简直想要看一辈子下去。但是他们现在要分开去各自的训练地点，他一把抓住正要离开的勇利的手。  
“今天美奈子在酒吧吧，你一个人会寂寞吗？”  
勇利被他吓了一跳，他刚才还想说再见呢，但是维克多的表情让他觉得揪心好像他正在失去什么重要的东西，他甚至看起来有点像是哭丧着的样子。  
在黑夜中，乌托邦胜生门口的灯光将四周染得像是一座发光的小岛看得在海面上游荡的人们心里一阵温暖。  
“我想要快点去冰上。维克多说等到我恢复原来的状态你才让我上冰的。”  
“我是这样说的没错，但那是两回事。”  
“所以其他什么都不重要啊。再说……我也已经习惯了一个人了。”  
被他那么一说维克多突然意识到自己是在那海面上晃荡的人，但胜生勇利更加是在那海上晃荡的人。他自己因为发现了勇利这个惊世骇俗的大宝藏而渐渐地靠岸了，可是勇利自己却还在海面上看着岛屿上的光亮不断被海浪推得更远在遥远之中鼓起勇气又不断的驶向那盏发着光亮的灯塔。

他看着维克多很多年了，看的已经成为了一种习惯了，仿佛一辈子看着不去触摸都已经没有关系了。大学也已经毕业了，如果滑冰必须要退役他就能够开始工作了，他会一直的看着维克多。  
勇利甚至想过等到维克多退役了之后自己到底要怎么办，如果维克多不再出现在公众的场面上。但是他又非常的确信，简直就是到了死心眼的地步，维克多不会消失在这个世界上，他会在任何的地方闪闪发亮像是一颗指明星。勇利不敢想象离开冰面的维克多会是什么样子，但是他明确地知道自己退役之后会是什么样子，即便不从事相关的工作他还是会经常的去滑冰，每天都去滑，不为了别的什么，只为了把他曾经与维克多联系到一起的东西维持下去好像只有这样才能够支撑得起他平淡无奇的又让他觉得无比难以接受的生活。

滑冰原来是他逃跑的地方，可现在不是了。  
“那么……我们回头见。”他率先逃跑。  
维克多在他的背后朝着他大挥手“等一下温泉见噢~”  
听他那么一喊勇利满脸通红的差点摔倒连头都不敢回的应了一声撒腿就跑。

维克多想要追上去告诉他[我陪着你，我想要一直的陪着你]，可勇利逐渐向他走来的脚步让他又忍不住的想要看他究竟能够走到离他多近，为了自己究竟能够做到什么？

  
[……可是它们太分裂了无论如何都无法融合在一起。]

  
勇利已经找到了他现在想要去做的事情，可是维克多却变得更加的模糊起来。  
今天他在冰上没有得到任何的成果，他只是不断的去练习难度跳跃可是就像是他自己说的这对身体不好，而且他也清楚的知道这不是他想要得到的东西。他拜托优子放一遍伴我的曲子，这简直就是福利大放送，优子立刻就答应了。在控制室隔着一层玻璃看维克多的表演就像是水晶球里的场景一样那么的精致。  
维克多最后决定提早结束今天的练习。他一路靠着记忆里面勇利带他去过的时候摸索着四周让他觉得有印象的景物摸索到美奈子老师的芭蕾教室。才来没几天，这些东西就开始渐渐的留在了他的脑中。石头道路很新奇，幽静的小径也很新奇，虽然他之前也来过日本参加比赛和旅行但是现在，这些都在成为对他来说非常特别的记忆的一部分。  
勇利在边走的时候时不时的会用眼角的余光瞄他，勇利不擅长引发话题所以就由他来，但是一旦太热情反而又会走极端的让勇利跑掉，这实在是太难办。但是这样的小难题又是他从来都没有经历过的非常新鲜的。

勇利被维克多的突然造访吓了一大跳。  
“今天怎么样？”他只把脑袋从门边塞进来的样子有点滑稽，勇利憋着笑叫他进来，“我可以和你一起练习吗？”  
勇利看到维克多满脸的期待，或者说这是一种错觉，维克多只是觉得这里很新鲜。但是这听起来难道不是不可思议的太棒了吗，维克多和他一起。他练跑步的时候维克多都是骑车，虽然他很喜欢那样，可是这世界上有什么比能够和维克多尼基福洛夫在同一个地方做同一件事情更好的了呢？  
“当然可以。”他立马点头。看来维克多是有备而来的，他的包里头除了冰鞋还有舞鞋。等维克多换好一切的时候勇利眼睁睁的看着他主动走到了自己的领域范围之内。这是第二次了，无论是冰之城堡还是在这里，维克多是第一个走入他单独练习的唯一场地的人，优子和西郡都已经不再会那样的练习了，他们看到他上场都已经习惯的立刻退出冰场把所有的都留给他。他总是很感激他的朋友们但是那也让他感到更加的寂寞。  
他看着维克多走过来，忍不住的后退把更多的位置让给他。但是他眼见着维克多停下了脚步，练习芭蕾时候的衣服更加轻薄贴身，双腿后背和双臂的线条让维克多看起来就像是一个高挑的王子。

维克多向他一欠身仿佛在那一刻他看到的是舞剧里面丢失了心爱的人而站在她离去的池塘边上说出再见说出想要再见的祈求的那个人。仿佛他是被极其珍视着的人，仿佛对方正因为被自己丢弃而伤心难过着。  
维克多逗趣的对他说“感谢您的收留，我好心的人。”

第二天他一路在向上的攀爬着一路在想着。维克多在顶端等着他，好像有橘子汽水在等着他作为难得的奖励。  
“啊……果然还是想吃猪排饭。”  
“身材都没有恢复还好意思说。”  
哇喔，就是这种讨厌的随时瞬杀，明明有的时候超级温柔……迷人的。

樱花已经落得差不多开始长出新叶了，难以想象一周之前维克多来的时候还下满了雪。他已经撤走了房间里面所有维克多的海报，但是他一点都不难过，因为他能够看到真人。  
还记得这是小时候优子对他说想要看到他与维克多同场竞技的地方，现在想来又温馨又有那么点感伤。他真想把小时候的事情告诉维克多，可是他又不想让维克多知道自己有那么的崇拜他，这让人觉得有点羞耻，就好像是房间里面那一堆海报那样，他真想把所有的一切都藏起来。  
而好死不死维克多居然在这个时候又提起来他喜欢的到底是谁的问题，勇利完全不懂出为什么维克多总是要提这个问题。  
“勇利喜欢美奈子吗？”  
“怎么会！”他当然喜欢美奈子老师但是那种喜欢绝对不是维克多所问的那种喜欢！别问他为什么都是知道维克多指的是哪种喜欢。

“有女朋友吗？”  
眼看着勇利简直是在害羞的磨蹭说出了一句有那么点尴尬的“NO”，维克多整张脸都瞬间欢脱了起来好像那真是他梦寐以求的回答。他紧追不舍。  
“那过去的呢？”  
但是这时候勇利的表情却变得紧张了起来答案是颤颤悠悠的“无可奉告”，他看起来难以启齿或者说不知道该如何的说出口又或者这件事说给你听会搞得很尴尬，但是[无可奉告]那么就是有可能有咯？维克多简直就是直接掐断他的话好像表示那话题没有什么必要继续下去。“我来告诉你我的事情吧”  
但是当维克多的嘴里冒出来他自己的初恋的时候变成胜生勇利立刻挥手叫停。

不！他才不想听。他为什么要听这种事情？！这跟他有什么关系？为什么有人喜欢把自己的事情全部都告诉别人！这难道是哪门子的情报交换么？？？那是你最重要的东西请你好好的收起来藏起来啊！勇利自己大抵就是这样深藏着对小优的那份无法启齿的感情的。尤其是在这个地方他实在是再也不想要提起感情这方面的事情了。而且从维克多的脸上看起来似乎他的这份感情对他来说也并不是件很快乐的事情，所以才说停下啊。[别再想起难过的事情了，我们现在很快乐难道不是吗？]  
对了，他不太上SNS还有一个原因那就是大家都有好炫耀的东西，可是自己却没有。胜生勇利才不会知道今天他的后援团还依旧苦苦守着他的僵尸号只求能够知道维克多尼基福洛夫跑去他那里做他教练的真相呢。

[等等等等等等！！！！！！！这是什么！！！！！！！！]

维克多的粉丝已经在手机后面要跳起来了！维克多最新跟新的一张与马卡钦的合照的定位地址是：长！谷！津！！！！！！！！！！

[喂喂喂喂！！！这不是真的么？]  
[他平时就喜欢炫他全部的日常这下子是来炫什么？炫狗？炫度假？炫教练身份？炫胜生勇利？]

刚刚才发送了度假照片的克里斯再次惨遭毒手的被维克多刷下了热门，“噢，还打着定位不是故意让全世界的人都知道你在哪里么？已经打算放弃隐藏模式了么？”  
他为自己现在还在为友人保守秘密而友人已经出卖了他自己把真相给说出来的事情默哀三秒钟。  
但不得不承认这一记先手干得漂亮。克里斯开始担心胜生勇利是否能够撑得住了。

勇利看着维克多翻看刚才自己帮他拍的照片才没有想太多，他每拍好一次就让维克多确认这样行不行，拍到那么高的城堡还要拍到马卡钦是要从下面一点的角度吗？但是维克多一把抱起马卡钦让她站了起来，“这样就好了”。  
说起来勇利到现在都没有和维克多拍过合照呢。对于勇利来说这件事情是一个坎，它给勇利太大的伤害只要一提起来他就在所难免的觉得那道伤口在痛。他们现在还不没有正式开始教练和学生的关系，他们更加不是普通朋友的关系，甚至在这种暧昧不明之中他觉得自己对他的这种粉丝对偶像的关系都开始变的模糊起来了。  
而至于维克多那边则简单的多了，他不希望因为这件事情让勇利把他给赶走。他只想要和他在一起。但就像是克里斯所知道的，对于维克多尼基福洛夫喜欢的东西他是不会忍得住不拿来炫耀一番的。  
趁着维克多在翻照片的时候勇利看到了一张超好看的维克多的侧脸，他心里生出了把它拍下来偷偷存起来的想法。虽然他觉得自己拍的很差劲，但是他刚才给维克多拍的照片维克多好像看起来还挺喜欢的，他的心里有点小小的骄傲。  
他把镜头对准了维克多稍微调节放大了些让画面里面塞满了维克多好看的侧脸，他觉得脸上有点烫，但那只是一瞬间的事情。手机自动定焦，他按下了拍摄键——维克多在那一瞬间突然抬头，一缕春风卷着花瓣滑落下来。  
还记得上次是维克多在温泉里面等着勇利，可是现在胜生勇利就在他的面前举着手机瞄准了自己。维克多被捉住了，他不知道如何了来解释这种心情，他看到镜头就习惯性的会摆出微笑可是现在在他的面前的是胜生勇利啊。他在看着自己，他突然觉得自己被充分的填满连角落缝隙都填的严严实实的，他感觉到无比巨大的满足在充盈着他简直都快要爆开来了。  
他在漫长的等待中曾经因为勇利毫无音讯而难过失落感到整个世界都是北极，尽管天气预报说圣彼得堡的春天快要到来了可他一点都感受不到。他现在想想那是他这个在极昼极夜会光顾的生活之中最黑暗的黎明前的长夜了，可是在他一回头看到胜生勇利正举着手机对准自己他仿佛听到了他用好听的可爱的活泼的声音在对他说  
[我在看着你噢维克多]

被逮到现行的勇利尴尬害羞得满脸通红，“我！……那个……你……”他已经不知道要把谁先放在句子的开头。但是维克多大方的摆出各种姿势“这样好么？这样呢？还是这样吧~”  
“你也是够了啊。”为什么自己要生气啊真搞不懂！但是维克多一下子就知道了。  
勇利为自己突然生气感到万分的抱歉，但是维克多却什么都没有说，他举起手机对准了勇利。

他镜头里面的胜生勇利起初没有注意到，然后抬起头来看到手机对准自己的时候一下子慌乱的不知道要怎样才好，他说拜托我有什么好拍的，  
可是维克多没打算放过他所以他只好努力的挤出笑容来，太尴尬、要再自然一点噢，维克多那样的说，相比起在镜头里的胜生勇利此时映照在勇利眼中的维克多才是绝美的微笑，他的嘴角微微上扬、弯起、弧度柔和，他的眼睛也合起来一点点，胜生勇利感觉到他自己正在被端详、被注视、被投以温柔视线的安慰，这让他觉得紧张得好些了，他模仿着维克多的表情也轻微的在嘴角扯上去一个弧度把眼睛试图合起来一点让自己看起来也温和一点，但是维克多知道勇利的眼睛比他大，无论怎样都是可爱居多一点，何况他现在还有点浮肿一样的胖呼呼的，明明手机对焦已经对准了勇利的脸可他还是朝着他的脸上戳了一下，勇利看着他一下子笑出声来了不经觉得惊奇，那温和的可爱的脸全部都被毁掉了，但是维克多捕捉到一张睁大了双眼正想要向他询问“你怎么了”时候的仿佛看到了什么而感叹不已的样子。  
“拍到了好东西。”超好的东西。

看着维克多那种表情勇利实在是好奇得不行挤过脑袋去看维克多的手机，维克多把手挪过去一点但是勇利已经靠过来了，他有吃惊但是很高兴，“很不错吧？”，勇利点了点头总觉得这上面的真的是自己么？超级想要知道“用哪个滤镜？”可是维克多却告诉他“是自带滤镜啊”，果然是水准上面的天壤之别啊。自带滤镜！居然是自带滤镜？他们的手机是一样吧？？？？  
“我可以发到SNS上吗？”  
“不！”勇利直接跳了起来“这绝对不行！”  
“为什么？明明那么可爱的，说来你不是也拍了我的嘛。你也可以发上去啊~教练和学生的对拍很可爱不是吗？”不！只是你可爱。再说我们两个都是什么年纪了啊居然还说可爱。“对了，你也让我看看你刚才拍的吧。”  
面对着维克多的笑容攻击勇利简直不知道如何是好。幸好维克多本身长得好看，而且刚才的那个笑容真的是超级好看……噢，想到这里他的心里在开花，他怯生生的仿佛领死一般的把手机往维克多的面前一伸。  
好安静，维克多低着头对着他的手机，勇利果然还是觉得紧张。“拍的还行……吧？”

他看着维克多点了点头，但是他没有抬起头来只是注视着他的手机里的那张照片良久才说上了一句“在你的眼里我是这样的啊。”  
[真好]

“不过果然还是发吧。”  
“什么？”  
“发照片呀，把它发出去。”我说的是英语吧是英语吧，维克多再三确认，“一想到勇利的SNS上面大半个月突然出现了一张我的照片还不知道大家会炸成什么样子呢。还是先发送给我吧。”  
“等，等等，你在说什么？？？”手指还是不自觉得直接发送到对方手机了，勇利不经感叹这个人的指令实在是太可怕了！  
“哎，我说的话真的是英语吗？我想要发勇利的照片啊，可是你不让那我只好让你来发我的照片跟大家表明一下我现在是来给勇利做教练了啊。我已经很久没有发照片了、会死的，拜托就让我发一张吧~~~”  
等等、教练你这是撒娇模式吗？？？？？？？胜生勇利可是无法想象切列斯蒂诺对自己这样的啊，维克多尼基福洛夫这一款真的不是谁都受用得起的。  
就在这个时候维克多突然发出两个音节“啊哈~”他把手机快乐的展示到勇利的面前得意洋洋的告诉他“看来不用了，大家都已经知道我在长谷津了呢~”  
显示屏上维克多与马卡钦以长谷津城堡为背景的照片在短短几分钟内已经点心上千至于转发胜生勇利已经不想去看了。  
维克多快乐地告诉他“大家已经都知道了噢，我给你看评论噢。”

那天之后胜生勇利再次陷入了与维克多绝缘的状态。  
这其实是一件好事，至少在他们当天回到家的时候各方记者已经围堵了过来，再往后两三天他每天早上塞着耳机独自出门晨跑锻炼、练习全部都没有落下。无论他走到哪里都会听到有人在对维克多议论纷纷，所有人的注意力全部都集中到了维克多的身上。至少胜生勇利很喜欢这样，自己不受关注就会觉得压力小一些，也能够更加集中自己的事情。他们终于变成了只有在家里和冰场才能够见到面的状态。  
维克多看起来被追得够呛但是游刃有余。家里的旅馆突然住进各种各样的陌生人，这一切都让勇利觉得不安焦躁，他只要一听到有人叫住他就整个人陷入十分戒备状态。维克多一拍他的肩他整个人立马“非常抱歉我还有事情招待不周请多原谅”然后直接跑开丢下维克多简直哭笑不得的看着空荡荡的走道。一直到晚上温泉对顾客关闭之后勇利才放松下来慢条斯理的脱掉衣服走进温泉，而维克多在那里等着他。  
“来了啊。”  
“呃、恩”  
他们这两天都没多说什么，但是四周很安静，觉得这样就挺好的。勇利在维克多的面前坐了下来，他们感受到彼此，虽然距离还是挺远的，维克多把浮在水面上摆着酒的小浮盆向勇利的面前一推，“偶尔也陪我喝一杯吧，大家都是成年人了嘛。”可是勇利把它又推了回去“不用了”  
“勇利真难懂。”  
听维克多这么一说勇利有点生气“明明维克多才让人难懂呢。”  
但是这一次维克多却没有在把话还回去。  
“大概是吧”

他的声音在雾气氤氲里面好像通过每一粒水份子扩散在死四周被胜生勇利呼吸进去。他现在还不知道究竟要怎么和维克多说话。  
维克多尼基福洛夫喜欢把什么东西都炫耀出去，可是对于胜生勇利来说他只想要把他的宝贝全部都藏起来，谁都不让他们看见。

原本以为这段尴尬期会结束在勇利恢复身体状况正式踏上冰面为止，只是没想到同样来自北国的又一位不速之客却在同一时期来临了。

尤里普林塞提在长谷津的商业街上面对印着老虎头图案的T恤忍不住一个就直接上传了。  
克里斯看着这又一波热度把手机往桌面上一扣有种全世界难道只有我一个人在度假吗？的感受。  
披集与切列斯蒂诺终于汇合了，光虹和雷欧一起在加拿大参加集训的最新条还拍到了自角落里面抢镜头的JJ。他想了想结果还是拿起手机，不就是炫耀宝贝嘛？你们全部都给我等着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017-06-17 18：28


	9. 第9章

别以为你自己有什么好骄傲自大的，你什么都不懂。  
你不该这样不该那样，总有人跟他说一大堆你不该做的所有事情和你现在该做的所有事情那些事情过了这个时候你就学不到了趁你的一切还年轻柔软以及无知。  
尤里总是被无数的这样那样捆着绑着挣扎着一直到他遇到维克多尼基福洛夫。

他一直都在不断前行着。他告别爷爷和家里人，他急于拿到第一名，为了能够更快的回去。  
他小时候脆弱的要命总是被训练压榨得眼泪鼻涕的，胳臂腿都酸痛得要命可是今天的训练课程还没有结束。他和维克多还有胜生勇利不一样，他们都因为某个原因最后变得疯狂的依恋上滑冰这个东西，而尤里承认他很依赖这项运动但是他并不爱它。

他被街边的大叔告知维克多在前面城堡脚下的冰场，他想对这个老人家说一句谢谢，但是从他这张冒惯了脏话的嘴里吐出美好的词句反到困难了。他是红着脸别扭的好像随时都会收回去那样说谢谢的。老人家听了觉得特别高兴搞得他觉得自己做了什么大好事一样。  
明明这个家伙才是个不错的人。  
他入住胜生勇利的家吃到好吃的炸猪排饭和一个人的木桶泡澡，他还是没有办法接受集体温泉。什么？和维克多尼基福洛夫那个老头子一起泡温泉会老得快的，你知不知道他用多少保养品，要知道这玩意儿只有年纪大的人才用吧。  
米拉不止一次提醒他你怎么可以这样对女性说，不过米拉又说如果是维克多的话即便是把妆全部都缷了也是个顶尖的美人。维克多必须要提醒他们他在旁边听到了以及那些不是女孩们上的妆是保养品，他只有在这个时候会勉为其难的承认他自己确实不年轻，你们得尊重一下长辈。

你什么时候尊重过雅科夫了？

这句话怼的真是水准。

他气冲冲的跑去冰之城堡瞧他看见了什么？无论跑到哪里维克多的粉丝就会跟到哪里。他犯不着与这些人较劲直接走进去就发现胜生勇利正好从背后跑了过来。

看到这个家伙就觉得一肚子的火气。

看起来懦弱胆小没人揍他自己就能哭出来，有什么好哭的，尤里已经很多年没有哭过了，上一次哭好像还是年龄在个位数的时候因为芭蕾训练实在是太辛苦，他本来是没有哭的，但是一看到爷爷眼泪就完全控制不住的掉了下来，人大概真的只会在自己重要的人面前才会哭出来吧。虽然总是在想着在谁的面前哭都不能在他的面前哭，可是一旦面对面就觉得整个人都不行了。  
他那时候是嚎啕大哭的，哭的不知道究竟在大马路上有多少人看着他，他从来都不在别人的面前哭的，尤其是在和自己同一间芭蕾教室里面的对手面前。所有人都是对手，否则就全部都是同伴，他要么爱死他们要么恨死他们除此之外他记不得任何人的名字。他只记得对自己严苛的老师的名字，因为只有他们才会不断的告诉自己你会变强，否则你就是一个废物。  
雅科夫相比其他人算是和善多了，虽然有时候也会冒出来一两句你这个无药可救的小子，那时候他已经很少骂粗口了，他坚定不移的相信莉莉娅是因为爆粗口才和他分开的。那时候他在青年组崭露头角，或者说是青少组，但是由于在青年组下面还有组别也就勉为其难的叫做青年组了，可是在这个组里面的人有很多都很年幼，十三岁和十六岁是完全不一样的，你必须承认这个，在青年组待的时间太长简直就是一种犯罪。

维克多尼基福洛夫升组的时候青年组简直热烈欢呼成年组一个个“喂喂，那小子终于要来了啊”全副武装进入戒备状态，在他进入成年组之前虽然也有很厉害的选手，但是他过于闪闪发亮了以至于无数的前辈在他初入世锦赛的时候就直接被他精湛的技术以及戏剧化的感染力震慑住了。但是尤里普林塞提浦绝对不会害怕他，他随时随刻准备着与他交战。

就在尤里准备进入成年组的前一年维克多传出了退役的消息。他讨厌他，但是他更讨厌与他失之交臂，维克多实在是一个太好的对手，他一点都不害怕他从外表皮像到内里功底，他可以骄傲地说维克多尼基福洛夫有的他全部都有甚至他比他还要来得天才。他每天练习的时候都不断地告诉自己他会赢他会赢他一定会赢他。他想要得到的是胜利，从最出色的人的手里得到胜利。

所以连带着他讨厌胜生勇利。

还记得上一次在厕所相遇的时候他的眼睛哭的红肿他以为自己把眼泪擦干净了但事实上没有，尤里不想要提醒他，但也别把他当成是好心的体谅他可怜。他只是不喜欢和这个和自己拥有相同名字的家伙有太多的废话。

他只要从维克多的嘴里听到他喊勇利就觉得全身起鸡皮疙瘩。幸好胜生勇利好像有维克多靠近过来雷达一样看到他就躲，但是老头子对他说话有时候也特别的含情脉脉这特别的吓人。

他一见到胜生勇利整个人都觉得他不对了，他不哭了，被自己一脚踢在地上居然拍拍衣服就站起来他保证那一脚踢到人脑袋上能够肿出一大块几天才能消下去（他以前和人出去干架的时候特别的有经验所以这种小伤他绝对不会往医院里面送钱，通常来说他会拖上米拉塞给她各种膏药然后锁了休息室的门以免有人进来发现他被米拉摁在椅子上瘙痒一样的上药笑到无法停止。他猜雅科夫是知道这种事情的，维克多也知道，但是他们两个知道的表达方式实在是太截然相反了。雅克夫还会叫他不用做会拉到伤的地方的练习项目而维克多则会在旁边添油加醋倒逼他自己说出来，可是他才不会，绝对不会！）。胜生勇利站在他面前直起身子他才意识到自己与他还有着那么点身高的差距，尤里完全没有意识到这个家伙原来比自己年长了那么多。

他看着维克多和他之间的互动，那实在是太有趣了，只要维克多有什么指示胜生勇利绝对立刻就有所反应。他看起来还有几分自持但傻子都看得穿出来他早就妥协了。当维克多说出那句你们两个都是我的粉丝吧？的时候尤里只想要一脚踢上去，别在那里显摆了我只是想让你跟我回去给我编舞，我要的是胜利，所以你可别把你自己折在这种鬼地方浪费在这种人的身上了。  
那我不就是胜利女神了么？感谢你的支持。  
喂，你搞搞清楚自己的性别好么？  
别在乎那么多，胜利还是摆在女神的身上比较有美感一些。你也看过我青年组时期的样子吧很可爱很漂亮难道不是吗？没什么好害羞的这是你的资本，等你真的成年了之后你想要也没有了。  
说到这里的时候尤里不禁去看了一眼胜生勇利。他也看了勇利试滑维克多的那个节目他听说了他是刚刚才恢复到现在的体型的。

这是让人觉得挺佩服的，毕竟维克多到这里才不过两周都不到的时间他到底有什么毅力能够在这么短的时间里面恢复到这个样子的。

当维克多问到他们两个对于爱有什么经验的时候他的脸上有点颜色好像是在挑衅他知道这一切他问这些只不过是在逗他们玩。猪排饭倒是坦白的摇了摇头。真差劲，明明都二十四岁了。  
他看他就觉得好笑，他坚决不喊他的名字，这实在是太羞耻了。在体能和基础训练上面他发现猪排饭居然意外的和他要咬得很紧，他们一起跑上同一条台阶完全互不相让，他又想起来他来的第一天时候胜生勇利对着他一副淡定的脑子里面不知道藏着什么鬼的样子了。维克多简直就像是他的一个什么后台，尤其是那天晚上他们在维克多房间里面说话的时候维克多懒洋洋地靠在沙发上而他就像是他的一个忠实的随从那样站在他的面前更像一条愚蠢的狗因为有主人给他撑腰就骄傲自大了起来，真是讨厌，尤里讨厌透了这个依靠着别人的家伙了，尤利普林塞提才不会依靠任何人呢，他会靠自己变得比维克多尼基福洛夫还要强大的。

就是在他们决定对决之后的一天他们三个人一起泡温泉。他讨厌这种集体派对一样的温泉但是太舒服了他根本就不能拒绝。猪排饭像是一只小猫一样趴在边上不知道在想些什么。尤里得提醒一下自己，他的绰号是猪排饭是猪，但是那一刻他确实是特别的像一只懒洋洋的猫永远都不知道他脑子里在想些什么。他看上去在烦恼，有什么好烦恼的，不懂的话就用自己的方式来不就好了么？可是胜生勇利坚持他一定要找到维克多心中所指的那个Eros。对于这种无论怎样都想要成为别人的人实在是太愚蠢了。  
但是之后他就惊奇的发现他似乎有了什么特别的改变。

他还记得他来的那天晚上他与维克多拌嘴的时候胜生勇利在门外用可怜兮兮的目光看着他，尤里没有看到但是他感受到了，但是等到他一回头的时候那个家伙就不见了。但是再等到他把视线回到维克多的身上的时候他发现他面前的这个老头子好像也哪里不对经了。他是在看着刚才的那碗炸猪排饭吗？  
这件事情最终被印证，维克多晚上跑出去走遍了胜生勇利会去的所有的地方向他遇到的每一个人打听有关于胜生勇利的事情。这是后来在优子那边听说的。  
要让尤里来说的话整个长谷津大概只有优子一个人看起来是最正常的吧。身边摆这个那么好的女孩子猪排饭这小子整天盯着维克多难道是瞎了吗？维克多尼基福洛夫到底有什么好的。在俄罗斯才不会有人在乎对方有没有结婚要追的照样会上手去追呢。  
尤里突然想起来了米拉，那个丫头今年还能不能拿第三名啊，老头子老太婆都小心着别被人给扯台了啊。

来日本之前尤里没有和任何人打招呼，但是等到他来到日本被维克多挑起的和猪排饭的对决让家里的大人们都知道了。母亲没搞清楚时差在太阳还没有起来之前就打来了电话搞得尤里焦头烂额的揣着手机就往外面走。他经过从维克多面前经过和勇利的房门前特别小心不发出声音，但是马卡钦还是跑了出来……等等，居然是从胜生勇利的房间里面跑出来，他再去看一眼抱着被子睡得皱眉头的维克多觉得这老头子怎么突然变得那么可怜？胜生勇利到低何德何能把跟着老头子十几年的狗都给拐跑了，这才几天的时间啊。  
这时候胜生勇利突然出现把他吓了一大跳，他揉着眼睛说玛卡钦爬起来的时候踩到他了。  
也不知道这个家伙是怎么知道自己是和母亲打电话的，他一副完全没清醒的样子说打电话和妈妈哭没什么奇怪的我也常会这样。不！尤里是拒绝的，别以为我们的名字一样我就得和你一样这什么逻辑？但是他还没有解释清楚猪排饭就伸手摸了摸尤里的脑袋还附带一句好孩子早点睡觉，如果不是尤里躲得快他敢保证猪排饭一定会亲上他的额头的，他已经看到他把脸靠过来的趋势了！！！！！！这个人实在是太可怕了！他什么时候变得和老头子一个样了？他还记得上次在厕所里见到的那个爱哭鬼不是这个样子的啊，难道是老头子教出来的？他突然在想自己真的要跟着维克多把这个节目给学下去吗？这代价太可怕了简直要出卖灵魂！  
可是他不知道胜生勇利要给维克多的是什么东西，他给的何止是灵魂。到了后来他会知道一切，但是现在说这些还太早，因为未来会很漫长，非常的漫长。  
尤里小心翼翼的接听电话，日本走廊边上的小院子里种着各种喜荫的植物，它们在夜晚散发出来好闻的湿气把肺打得凉凉的很舒服。尤里总是各种的火大，而这一刻让他觉得一切都是如此的心平气和。他听到维克多在房间里面说梦话喊马卡钦喊猪排饭听起来哭哭啼啼的。他有一种自己长大成人必须要照顾退休手脚脑子都不好使的老头子的中年大叔的感觉，他开始越来越理解雅科夫对维克多为什么总是发脾气了。  
就在战前的一夜，他有生以来第一次的感到担忧，胜生勇利的一切都使他感受到了与他争夺的力量。尤里在乎的是输赢可是胜生勇利更加在乎的似乎是维克多尼基福洛夫本人。他知道他在前一晚几乎通宵才回到自己的房间，他把这次的对决看得比什么都来得重要。但是这对尤里来说才是一件最值得的事情，无论是谁都要有个好对手才能够比得开心，虽然他现在还是很不屑与承认胜生勇利是他的对手。但是他开始不讨厌他了，他曾经偷偷的拜托他教自己跳跃的诀窍，他瞒着维克多努力的想要赢甚至不惜去请教自己的对手，尤里欣然的接受了，瞒着维克多是件太有趣的事情，而他更觉得从胜生勇利的身上他感受到了他不再是那个再在厕所里只知道痛哭的人了。  
他突然间想起来自己很小的那时候的哭泣，他此刻意识到胜生勇利就好像当年的他那样突然间长大了，有资格与他对抗了。他看到他从暗淡里面走出来与维克多分开的时候的样子，他的表情变了。尤里觉得心里面一阵发凉。他知道自己并没有表演好，但是他依旧觉得自己会赢。可是当胜生勇利开始舞动起来的时候尤里站在场边上看得双眼都忘记了转动。他无法移开视线，他不完美，但是他趋于完美，他开始行动起来了，他开始变得有可能变得完美了。他实在是太讨厌这种样子了。他讨厌自己无法再从维克多的身上得到什么。于是他带着维克多唯一留给他的那只编舞偷偷的离开了。

直到最后他都意识到他无法成为带走维克多的那个人是因为胜生勇利比他更加在乎维克多尼基福洛夫，他从头到脚一直到发梢都在说着他需要他。  
而他后来也才终于从失败的惶恐里面意识到那时候维克多望着胜生勇利的那双眼睛所在诉说的是他也需要他。

尤里普林塞提不知道他需要的和需要他的那个现在在什么地方，但是他立刻就让自己被那两个人冲昏的脑子清醒了下来，尤里普林塞提不需要任何的伙伴他需要的只有对手，一个足以让他变得比自己能够想象得更加强大的对手。  
胜生勇利第一次打败他是在上个赛季大奖赛的晚宴上，而这是第二次。尤里普林塞提发誓他绝对不会再被同一个人打败第三次的。即便在他的后面支撑着他的是那个世界五连霸的维克多尼基福洛夫。  
总之等着瞧吧，你们这两个家伙。有种放马过来吧，我等着呢。

——

总觉得非常的害怕。  
仿佛之前的一切全部都是虚假的维克多站在他的面前又同时是站在尤里的面前，明明之前已经习惯了站在观众席里面看着他已经习惯了在候赛区和其他选手们在谈起维克多尼基福洛夫的时候能够大声的或是腼腆的把有关于这个人的所有的一切都和别人共同倾谈但是这一刻当他看着维克多与尤里说笑着那样自然的样子他自己站在门外的一丛阴影里面像只蜚蠊一样只想要找一个缝隙钻到黑暗之中。  
逃跑逃跑逃跑——逃跑了。

等到胜生勇利意识到的时候他已经在冰之城堡他所熟悉的冰面上了。小优看到勇利跑过来一下子就什么都明白了没有和他说话直接打开门就让他进去了。  
勇利直率而尴尬，他走进去两步才回头望着一脸担忧的小优想说点什么但是他却接受到了一个笑容，他摁着脖子点头咬着唇简直就好像要哭出来一样。随同一起跟过来的马卡揿在四周转悠着寻找它熟悉的味道。维克多不在这里，但是胜生勇利在这里，这感觉很奇妙。勇利看到马卡钦心里就有一种说不出来的滋味，他感谢这陪伴但是这让他想起维克多和小维，这两点没有一点能够让现在的他感觉好受的，他需要立刻让自己宣泄出来。  
勇利好像一直都很难控制自己的感情，简直非常的好懂，他难过了就会哭出来硬着头皮笑绝对不会超过太久，他完全忍不下去，就像是一只玻璃壁很薄的杯子明明容量可以一直灌满却总是在一大半的时候水压就把玻璃杯给压碎了。小优总觉得很担心，特别是在她有了孩子之后对于勇利这样始终看起来还是一个孩子的样子就更加的挂心了。今天白天的事情小优也都知道了，尤里找上了门。勇利和维克多的安静的时间仅仅保持了一周多一点点。小优一直都在心里面祈祷如果时间能够再久一点的话或许勇利就能够从维克多的身上得到足以支撑起他自己的力量了。小优知道他自己不能，她总是千方百计的希望勇利能够快乐起来，甚至有时候她会觉得这是不是她自己的错，她根本就不该让勇利知道维克多并且让他和自己一样的喜欢上他。  
“可是这无法阻止一个人会去崇拜上另一个人，何况他已经陷进去了。”  
小优有时候也会去[花中]喝一杯，这看起来好像苦闷的家庭主妇需要得到纾解。美奈子老师推了一杯到她的面前，她托着她漂亮可爱的脸蛋叹着气看着不知道哪里的角落想着勇利在大奖赛上面失利的样子用吸管搅乱了杯子里面好看的蓝绿分层。  
她那晚和大家一起在乌托邦胜生看完整场直播，宽子阿姨担心的打电话过去原本小优是想要和勇利说说话的，但是她根本就没有机会拿到电话就被勇利给切断了。之后大家帮忙收拾在日常的招呼声里面优子感到了一种奇怪的薄凉，她明明知道对于胜生勇利来说这是怎样毁灭性的灾难但是面前的一切都只是异常平静，他们帮胜生家整理打扫，大客厅恢复成原来的样子，当所有悬挂的祝福的横幅装饰全部都被撤离，小豪揽着她的肩膀陪她一起走了回去。他们把已经睡着了的孩子暂时留在胜生家，路有些漫长空气冰冷，小优搓着手哈了一口气被小豪拉过去搓着暖了暖，他们对视着，她总觉得小豪没有像她这样的对于很多事情的敏感，就像他看维克多确实是会说真不赖，但是他不会像勇利那样睁大着双眼一下子连话都说不出来，能说出来的永远多不了无法说出的，但是小豪此刻又说了一句“那小子现在一定在哭吧，哭过了就会好一点”他简直就像是在安慰小优一样的把她的脑袋往自己的肩头上面带。非常的让人觉得安心。  
“但是勇利却没有那个人，要是有一天她能够有一个也把他的脑袋按在自己肩膀上哭的人就好了。”小优想那样的话即便他遇到再大的事情他都一定能够让小优觉得他一定会安然无恙的回到她的面前朝着她笑的。即便小豪怎样与她说笑小优依旧有一种没有说出来憋得慌的感觉。她去找美奈子老师，她得把他心里面的话全部都说出来，可是说完美奈子老师反倒是问她“那不是我的错了吗，可是我把这个孩子带去冰场的。”  
“然后我们就认识了。”想着他们初见的那一刻小优又有点忍不住的嘴角浮动，  
“是呀，他遇到你之后每天我都觉得他比之前又更加快乐了呢。”  
“我也很快乐。”  
“你这个表情就对了，等勇利回来了之后就这样对着他笑吧。”美奈子老师呼了一口气，空气里面带出来烟圈，年长女性的样子看得小优有点羡慕。“勇利那个孩子，在我第一次看到他的时候就很少和其他的人有交谈，他看起来安静很乖巧，这一点都不像是宽子，他们夫妻两个可都是很活泼的人。”  
小优听着美奈子老师一边讲着勇利小时候的事情。说他的安静看起来总是带着一股子的委屈，总是一副说不出来话的样子。这点小优知道，他第一次和小豪见面被推倒的时候就是宁可手舞足蹈也骂不出来一句话的，勇利简直就像失去语言能力了一样即便是有什么想要说也总是吞吞吐吐，这个后来勇利回来之后为她表演伴我之后那些不知道他要说的什么的话简直如出一辙一直到后来小优都没有搞明白他到底想说什么。但是回到这个时间，美奈子老师说勇利能够与小优见面就已经是一件很棒的事情了，她还从来没有看见过这个孩子的眼睛原来是那么的明亮的，“尤其是在知道维克多之后，他就好像是有了一生的奋斗目标一样。”在这个年纪说一生也许有点太早了，但是对于胜生勇利这么认真的人一点都不过头。那时候的他整个人都陷进去了，美奈子还没有看到过这样的孩子，每天除了滑冰就是到她的芭蕾舞教室而且还是主动来的。他快乐的坐在门口换鞋子雀跃的对美奈子说他今天又能够在冰上做到什么了，但是因为不像维克多练过那么多年的芭蕾没有办法把手臂舒展的那么的好看，他还得来学习，今天也请多关照了。望着那样灿烂的笑容没有想过要孩子的美奈子老师不禁头脑发热，她实在是太喜欢这个孩子了。他陷在一种狂热里面就像是她自己过去在芭蕾舞台时候的一样，但是美奈子一旦知道自己的身体不行了立刻结束自己的舞蹈生涯她不愿意让自己在舞台上衰老一样，而胜生勇利的稚嫩与冲劲让她看到一种希望，他可以走得甚至比自己更远。只要有维克多尼基福洛夫在。

小优看着勇利在冰上缓步滑行着，室内没有开启任何的音乐，刀刃在冰面上滑出的声音回响在隆起的屋顶上空仿佛呈现出拥有巨大翅膀的鸟类的盘旋，那只鸟像是在急于寻找到一个出口而不断的盘旋着。她一个人独自看了不知道多久连小豪出现在她的背后也不知道。  
勇利的脸上像是在酝酿哭泣的前兆，他必须要从最基础的动作开始让自己寻找到日常的节奏，他不需要用高难度的跳跃，但是有时候他会需要一些迅捷转折的接续步但是现在还没有到这种程度，他不悔恨，他和维克多在一起的时间还非常的短暂甚至比他认为的还要来得短暂。维克多根本就没有下定决心要留在他的身边，就在尤里的出现突然打破他们日常的平静说出要维克多和他一起回去的时候维克多居然没有立刻拒绝更甚者他还在准备自己的节目，是啊，你想向维克多尼基弗洛夫为什么要荒废掉自己可能再也无法弥补回来的时间浪费在自己的身上？  
要表演相同的曲子是要做什么，不就是要选择更好的一个才来当做是自己的学生么。勇利简直自责死自己怎么会把自己吃成嫌弃的样子白白浪费了一个多星期不能够上冰，如果他能够更早的更多的和维克多的在冰上接触，如果他能够更加的把自己展示在维克多的面前的话……  
他想起来了伴我，他的心里面烧得好受了一点至少他有那么一个筹码维克多是看中了他的表演才来找他的，维克多忘记了尤里但是他因为自己的一个节目就立马的找上他了，勇利想自己或许该对自己抱有更大的信心，但是他还是害怕。那是他好不容易才从天上掉下来一样捡来的机会。不想要随便的丢掉可是却不知道自己究竟该怎么办才好。

他在困顿之中迷茫着。

维克多在控制室透过玻璃看着他独自滑行脑中暗暗的想起伴我的视频。他想要看到勇利在他的面前再为他演绎一遍，隔着手机的屏幕拥有边框镶嵌一切都像沉年往事一样太遥远，特别是那视频的最后表演全部结束勇利说起了日语与他面前的伙伴们相互产生交流的时候他有一种自己被隔绝在外的厌弃。胜生勇利应该在他的面前，与他一起跳舞，无论是在酒会上还是冰面上，他应该是和自己在一起而不是和陌生的人说着陌生的语言满脸都是陌生的他从来都没有看到过的表情，更加让他觉得有点难过的是在那个视频里面他都没有认真看过镜头，只有一次惊吓的对视让手机屏幕后面的维克多心里面一震然后就是对着他满肚子的肥肉震惊不已。这绝对不是他的勇利他要立马把他变回去才行明明他的哪里在维克多的眼睛里面看起来都完美得无懈可击，绝对绝对绝对要让所有人都看到胜生勇利真正的样子。  
但是真正的胜生勇利正在冰面上艰难的滑行着像有一千把刀在逼着他做出什么重大的选择。他竟可能多的去了解胜生勇利，当他在美奈子老师的指点下独自走向通往冰之城堡的道路的时候有人和他打了招呼，在鹅黄色的路灯下面他回给对方一个笑容，海浪的声音使他感到一种安慰毕竟马卡钦的叛变让他还是很难过的，然而因为马卡钦是陪伴在勇利的身边又让他觉得这还不错，至少勇利现在并不是一个人（何况马卡揿一直以来都是被他抱着睡的，现在和勇利睡让他有点邪恶的觉得算是自己和他睡一个被窝了，虽然他还没有抱到还没有抱到胜生勇利真人版，唔）。他从自己的面前消失的时候的眼神太寂寞好像欲言又止最终选择了放弃。维克多讨厌那样，他想用一个节目让勇利来对自己完全的展现出来，他得让尤里也看看勇利真正的魅力，他得百分百的让勇利知道他自己究竟有多么的出色，这个实在是太重要了。

他们的面前横着一道坎，那是由胜生勇利筑起并且必须由胜生勇利自己将所有的一切打破。维克多尼基福洛夫就在他的对面，他得完全地去相信这个事实。

小优说着“勇利非常讨厌输呢”的话在维克多的心里面积起了波涛。

如果说agape是全然付出的爱，那么eros就是全然掠夺的爱。

在说到agape的时候勇利的说法让他觉得有些困惑，什么叫做[不知道爱是什么一般]，至于尤里那边[透着一股天真无邪]，虽然尤里是一脸想吐的表情但维克多还是更加喜欢尤里的说法。  
对于这两首曲子维克多的心里面有点底，这来自于他等待着去往胜生勇利身边的那几个月不安的思念，对他来说这是一种至高无上的，虽然他当时是以一种近乎调笑的口吻对尤里的询问一笔带过，然而他确实的在想他接下来要怎么办。在时间的折磨里面他膨胀的心渐渐地畏缩起来就仿佛他无数次忘记对别人的承诺，或许该放下的就该放下，维克多尼基福洛夫还没有什么让他感到不知所措和害怕过，但是一旦回到冰面上他就开始变得不确认。他和克里斯在一次次的攀谈之中逐渐将他对胜生勇利在晚宴上激情洋溢的那一幕扯到了冰面的日常上面。  
胜生勇利的舞步充满了热情、极美！在灵动里面强而有力的带动着气氛，他的眼睛并没有太多的看向四周的所有的一切尤其是在他衣衫还完整还没有注意到维克多而独自占有舞池中心的那一刻他简直就是龙卷风中心的暴风眼，四周喧嚣四起可他却安然无恙的处于真空地带不受任何人的左右。维克多瞬间羡慕直至爱慕，如果要问维克多为什么会在这一刻就疯狂的想要和他在一起那只能够说他无法舍弃下这让他忘乎所以的样子，甚至连他自己都已经不知道自己究竟是谁了！  
他坚定、光是这舞步和热情胜生勇利在冰面上就足以可见，他必须要坚定，绝对毫无保留的相信他，可是时间是那么的可怕，克里斯在电话的那一头暗暗的揣摩着问他“你还好吗？”  
[你真的到现在还能够确定吗？维克多尼基福洛夫]  
在没有任何有关胜生勇利的消息的那段时间里面他开始消沉了起来，[是维克多尼基福洛夫需要胜生勇利]，虽然胜生勇利在每一次的消息里面看起来都那么的需要一个支持，但是他似乎忘了。  
我想要看到你滑冰。维克多最后一次呼救一般的面对着手机里胜生勇利离开东京也就是他兴匆匆的去东京参加世锦赛想要去找他的时候勇利所发的那一张[再见]。他捧着手机脑袋抵在屏幕的樱花烂漫上喉咙里像咽不下一千根针一样。  
我想要看到能够使我们连接的最后一根丝线。

[请在冰上起舞吧，我的天使。]

说着想要一起吃炸猪排饭，日常的情景在温吞的热气里面从食物与温泉这让他安心的一切之中蒸腾出来，他看见胜生勇利就在这一切迷雾的最后之中。  
他们接触的时间还不长，一个晚上都没有的时间以及现在只有一个多星期，像所有还能够随意的说再见一样。但是对于维克多来说他们一起练习的时候所经过的道路，小镇样貌细微的变迁在樱花凋零春意渐浓之中累积起来勇利看着他的样子与他交谈的样子，这一切都是维克多之前那漫长的等待之中所无法想象的奢求。

维克多看着胜生勇利绝对不想要失去自己的决心一脸不禁想要使坏，就是这样，勇利、就是这样。说出你所渴望的一切说你需要我就像我是如此的需要你那样。  
让我们彼此更加的需求并且永无止境。

agape，那是一首从未想过要得到的曲子，那样的人实在是太寂寞。  
eros，那是一首夺爱的曲子，去夺得真情才能有资格抛弃。

胜生勇利是那么想的，在看着维克多正站在他的面前诉说着永无止境的时候他的心里面又冒出了悲伤的故事的结局。勇利只能够相信这样的结局，他自己都叹气毕竟维克多尼基福洛夫会跑到他面前说当他的教练他真心实意的宁愿相信他不过是个备胎，你看正主找上门来了不是？但即便这样他还是不能够放弃，或许人生只有这一次了，这绝无仅有的一次即便再怎么害羞担心丢掉一次又何妨，如果付出全部还是没有办法得到的话他想他自己就真的能够放弃了。  
在东京，在樱花的飘零之中他抬头向着天空深深的吸了一口气。维克多在这个城市，胜生勇利能够感觉得到维克多就在这个城市。  
眼泪忍不住要落下来了。

如果说这个世界上还有什么可以连接他们的话，他想或许只有滑冰了。

维克多细致入微的陪伴着他，似乎尤里并不需要他的那么多照顾一样，勇利为能够占有维克多更多而有点小得意，但是敏感的他又猜测或许维克多对尤里更加的放心也就是说自己更加的差劲。但无论怎样今天他依旧吃不到炸猪排饭，于是所有的蠢事就在他的脑子里面冒了出来。  
他奔跑在夜晚的海岸边上，马卡钦追在他的后面看起来开心极了。他跑着跑着突然跳了起来，马卡钦抓住这个机会冲刺到了勇利的前面回头朝着他大叫了起来，幸好海岸边上并不扰民，勇利兴奋的朝着她伸出双臂。他被一下子扑倒在沙滩上，马卡钦不住地把他裸露在外面的皮肤从头到脚都舔了一遍还不罢休。勇利找个机会稳住她的脑袋才扯开距离与她一起气喘吁吁。“至少维克多认同了是吗？虽然很蠢，但是今天还是有进步的不是吗？”  
他终于觉得自己离维克多稍微近了一点。就那么一点点他就想要对着海面大喊了！

在对尤里的阐述之中维克多渐渐地开始觉得哪里不对劲，他原本在等待着去向胜生勇利的机会而独自一人因感情无法控制而滑出的舞步在尤里完整演绎之中呈现出来他完全没有想到的可能。他对尤里的指示让他自己都觉得太过于模糊甚至到了最后当尤里完全掌握了之后他就再也没有对他再做出任何一次示范。反倒是eros在与胜生勇利一同滑行的感觉简直好极了！  
就像是这曲子的作曲者所说的他无法将这两者融合在一起，这是完全截然不同的分裂的两种状态，是对立的两种感情，他必须在制作一首曲子的时候完全排除甚至排斥这首曲子否定它的存在来确定一样。agape与eros是水火不容。而维克多发现他更加喜欢eros一点。  
在勇利独自滑行的很好的间隙他停下来看着尤里将agape上升至浑然天成他仿佛从对方的身上看到了另一个自己，那个长发的、身姿纤细的，充满着过去的所有已经完全回不来的或者说是被维克多在这一刻彻底丢弃的那个存在。  
他突然意识到他已经不再想要将自己奉献给所有人了。他只想要胜生勇利注视着他的视线。  
“维克多，刚才怎么样？”  
他的思绪被打断，勇利在那里焦虑不安的看着他，他的心里却变得安静了下来。他直接告诉对方抱歉自己不小心走神了结果迎来对方一阵闷吞生气，但是这时间只是一瞬间，勇利立刻意识到自记刚才的表现实在是太失礼了。但是维克多从那一瞬之中感受到了前所未有的鼓舞，胜生勇利正在向他敞开自己。别想那么多了，他背过正独自忘我滑行着的尤里滑向了胜生勇利的期待。  
一瞬间勇利抬起了手，他以为勇利是对着他伸出手来，当他也抬起手的时候勇利又放了下去搞得他没办法急刹车直接抓住了勇利的手臂。惯性滑行把他们一起带到了冰场的边缘，勇利为维克多意外的举止惊了一跳然后有点担心的询问他“怎么了？”  
“嗯，只是一下子失神了。”  
他笑了，“什么啊，神明大人也会有这种时候啊。”日语。  
维克多听不懂，他当然听不懂了，他没有办法听懂那段视频里面勇利与西郡一家的交谈但是他能够感受到勇利或许在说的一切。  
就在这个时候他突然想到了当勇利在滑行伴我的时候他所面对着的是优子。之前他满脑子就是勇利全然没有意识到这个，他只是感受到那种饱含深情的渴望，在他的双手做出将心中的一切全部付出一般的动作的时候他的心脏彻底中箭。他环顾了一下四周然后找到目标，优子在一边和西郡讨论着他们记录下来的尤里和勇利的体能训练资料和食谱说话正好分心没有注意到他们。维克多的心里一下子有种说不出的感受，他望着勇利的脸手指忍不住的抚摸了上去。  
勇利没有逃开，虽然他很紧张害怕眼睛里写着惊悚，但是他没有逃开。维克多为此就感到庆幸了。

勇利卡在技术上的紧要关头，但是他还是不好意思去向维克多求教，比起憧憬的对象尤里这个自己的对手他反而感到更加能够说话了。不想让维克多知道自己到底有多么的差劲。  
而维克多独自一人走在夜晚的小道上。在临近夜晚开始的时候这条小道上就会逐渐拥挤起各种的小食摊子，虽然圣彼得堡也能够看到，但是人们一到夜晚就提早回家，实在是太冷了，没有任何人愿意再到外面来，每天训练结束维克多除了和队友泡在暖和的酒吧看雪就是一个人在家，虽然他也经常会把大家召集到自己家来，然而盛宴易散，在他27岁四周飘零着闲言碎语的时候一切突然昭然若揭开来，他喝一口酒，伏特加滚烫的熨到心里。  
长谷津的夜晚很温暖，他一家家吃喝过去拍下他吃的所有的一切，勇利在SNS上面收到一条AT维克多看上去酩酊大醉。勇利没有回复他，维克多皱着眉头整理照片然后一张张AT过去更多。

胜生勇利后援团冒泡[维克多这是在撩我们家小天使吗？！！！！！！！]  
维克多尼基福洛夫后援团冒泡[维克多一直是这样的，他能够和所有人打成一片，别想太多了你们这群家伙，维克多下个赛季还是要回来的。]  
尤里小天使们冒泡[话说这次的温泉对决有人去看吗？求现场录像！！！]  
胜生勇利后援团冒泡[交给我们吧～]  
维克多尼基弗洛夫后援团冒泡[……多拍点教练席……]

维克多不知所措，有点担心，他的心里面第一次感到不缺定，胜生勇利是否能赢？他把所有的一切都交给了勇利去负担，这很沉重，就像是他这一次力挽狂澜一举击破所有的谣言那样，但是只有这样才能够真正的感受到所有的东西都把握在自己手中的那种令人头皮发麻的安全感。勇利必须要自己去得到这样他才能够不再对维克多感到害怕和不知所措。他已经不能再向他更加伸出双手了，他得等着勇利走过来。他感到难受极了，他的心全然的交付到了另一个人的手中，他不愿意去想如果胜生勇利没有赢得的后果。相信他。维克多反复的在心里面叨念着，相信他，就像是在那漫长等待的绝望的最后他从视频上面看见勇利在黑暗中摸索着迷茫的仿佛在他的面前拨开了所有的云雾从中让他看到了他。

维克多一直到早上才回来，他没有换衣服没有洗澡一身狼狈在海边把自己吹得憔悴，不知道勇利会不会担心，他那么的想着。他推开大门勇利与尤里瞬间分开，他看着他们两个乱七八糟的小动作和表情心里面突然安定了下来，他在努力，他也在为了朝向自己而奔跑着。  
简直就像突然松了一口气一样，他朝着对面的两只小动物甩甩手“我要回去洗个澡倒时差我们等一会儿见”  
“一个通宵就不行了，你果然是老头子么”尤里一点都不客气啊。等到维克多走出了冰场在手机上面滑动了一圈，他手心停在雅科夫的名字上，但是他皱着眉头实在是不想再让老人家为他血压上升了，于是他拨通了波波维奇的电话，“啊，好久不见，雅科夫不在你旁边吧？啊，那正好，拜托能不能去一趟我家帮我寄一些东西……”啊，维克多这才想起来他把最后一把备份钥匙也丢给雅科夫了……

最后的对决，维克多站在阴影的深处看着他们两个。  
尤里的明白闪亮仿佛是过去的他不被所有的一切牵绊仅仅只是为了付出而轻盈的舞动着。而胜生勇利像是跟随在日昼后面永远相随的影子如此不依不饶。他没有向他索要，是勇利给了他一个拥抱，维克多觉得双手都在发抖，他无法拥抱他，因为他想要得到更多不是自己求来的东西，是胜生勇利全部的付出和对他全部的诉求。他终于意识到他自己为什么会这么的钟爱eros了。

他给他的所有的一切他都能够得到回报，他看着勇利在场上的滑行，他蛊惑所有人的视线但是只有维克多知道这只曲子勇利是表演给他一个人看的，仅仅只是给他的、是为了求他留下来，他需要维克多，他需要自己。  
心中居然贪得无厌的想要笑出来嘲笑四周所有沉迷在这舞姿之中的人们。此刻就只有他一个人是清醒的，又或者说在这场内的所有人中就只有他一个人是迷醉的。

在一切的落幕之后他躲在角落的阴影里面在SNS界面发送出这样的一条简讯：  
[下赛季全力支持我的勇利~]附上搂着勇利肩膀与他一起站在颁奖台上的照片

克里斯看着这一条呆了一会，然后放下手机起身离开了房间。他的假期马上就要结束了。有很多人和他一样的期盼在无形之中默默落幕，然后自无奈之中发誓必将由自己的双手卷土重来将所有的一切追回。根本就不知道有多少人始终不愿意相信维克多是休赛前去支持胜生勇利的，连维克多自己都不相信。  
听优子说尤里已经先离开了的时候维克多看着她。那个纯粹的自己已经离开了，而他满心终于只剩下了现在的这个对于胜生勇利充满期待的自己。他心中平静一如夜晚海面。  
他对优子说“麻烦了”对于照顾尤里的事情，对于胜生勇利曾经恋慕的所有的寄托“至今为止真是麻烦你了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017-06-28 1055


	10. 第10章

自从维克多开始频繁的在SNS上放松勇利的各种勇利的训练照和生活照片以来所有胜生勇利的迷妹们就开始常驻他的SNS。噢，这个逆向人气还挺新鲜的。他皱皱眉头伸手习惯性地要摸到个毛茸茸的脑袋的时候骤然抬起头来。  
他坐在床的正中央整个房间显得有点宽大，只有这个时候他才会意识到这个房间原本是个客厅这回事儿。现在是勇利与尤里奥对决获胜后庆功宴结束不久，他嘀咕一句马卡钦这个小坏蛋钻到勇利的被窝里的不可抗力事实。  
滑动着手机上面新加入的头像名字维克多发现好几个他熟悉的啦，都是他在找勇利消息时候点开过的。他对着手机笑了起来也说不清楚什么意思。熟悉感很快乐，因为她们曾经带给他过不小的帮助，而这种因为有个相同的目标而被无意识援助的幸福感对维克多来说是前所未有的。另外的在SNS上面传话的就是都说上次维克多发送时候带定位绝对是故意的，而且还是在长谷津城堡这么地标性建筑前面，这件事情已经变成一件心照不宣的悬案慢慢的在维克多SNS上大批量照片放送中被沉没了。樱花已过多时像在告知时间的零落，勇利已经彻底告别恢复阶段转而进入进军冲刺。  
最近的胜生勇利看起来是从来没有过的那么的快乐。宽子妈妈准备庆功宴端着锅子看着桌面上的勇利忙着站起来给西郡倒酒脸上的笑容，要是他能腾出来一只手她一定会捂着一边的脸感叹真是好久没有看到他那么开心了。于是简直就像是一种笑话的宿命的因果一样的，第二天勇利就睡过头了。  
维克多早上起来推开自己的门瞅着隔壁紧闭着的房门他的眼睛眯了起来，他的手已经举到半空的时候半开的嘴唇抿了起来。他有种不忍心，如同之前总是事事强求的维克多开始觉得或许顺其自然也不错，但或者他只是纯粹想让小猪多睡一会儿，开心真的太费体力了。  
新闻媒体都在到处放送昨晚勇利赢过尤里奥的事情，本来一个安静的小镇子突然炸飞了锅甚至有人千里迢迢从国外过来飞机换到火车下车之后等巴士错过一班又要等很久结果心急的叫了出租车，在看着小镇逐渐热闹起来之中也不经让人感叹这镇子变得已经属于花滑了，他们过去是属于生活和温泉乡，但维克多和胜生勇利以及尤里奥将他变成了另外的一个样子不经让人感叹它过去的娴静却又对于这种类似于临战前在每个花滑比赛现场场外群聚集的贩售各类小商品与观众们情绪高涨的热烈气氛充满了期待。终于要开始了！维克多突然有这种感觉。  
那些在赛前就前来的观众聚集在乌托邦胜生、在勇利体能训练的室外，维克多显得波澜不惊应对自如但是勇利却是尽量避过所有人的注视，但是他没有拉起帽子没有太过刻意，他是维克多的学生这点让他自内心感到了无上的骄傲更何况他已经赢过了尤里奥，不、他更在乎的是维克多选择了他。  
在海边钓鱼大叔终于开始担心他会不会过于紧张而开始故意把一些人引导到别的地方去的时候勇利正好匆忙经过。  
“今天只有你吗？”老人家询问着，他还记得这孩子很小很小的时候一放学就赶去芭蕾教室和冰之城堡，有时候他是和年长他几岁的小伙伴一起去的，他们会在半路的小卖铺子在夏天买一支冰棒看一会儿夕阳，那时候的那个女孩子和那个男孩子现在都已经结婚了，路人不经感叹你还在奔跑着吗？真是和每天都会升起的太阳一样的景致啊。在勇利离开几年之后一切又恢复到了从前，只是他的面前开始多了一个骑着脚踏车的踪影，他追赶得挥汗如雨斗志昂扬。  
“嗯，维克多先去冰之城堡了。”

在冰之城堡。维克多在出入口脱掉冰刀套打算趁没人的时候先一个人尝试一下勇利版的EROS。虽然编舞是有的，但是他没做过什么教练，唯一会的大概就是和勇利一起滑行在看着勇利出错的时候及时修正以及以自己经验之中感觉会错的地方事先修正，虽然勇利不是很明白为什么这个地方要这样修正，又还没有出错，但是他相信着维克多所说的所有一切。  
勇利似乎很喜欢这样，只要维克多陪着他一起滑他就会比维克多在一旁看的时候成功率大上很多倍。而这对于维克多来说也非常的重要，因为一直以来他都想要知道胜生勇利在滑行的时候究竟是怎样让同样的一个节目在与音乐的融合之中比自己还要更加适合的表达出来的，虽然他比勇利的资质更老道一些，但是他完全不介意自己被勇利的乐感带动着。他们两个仿佛是互为彼此的教练一般相互揣摩着对方的一切，在偶尔眼神的交汇里面，勇利发现自己变得更加自如了一些。他发现他能够对维克多快乐地笑出声了。

前一天晚上维克多躺在床上从勇利的粉丝账号上找到了他们分享在油管上的白天比赛的视频。  
就在刚才他刚把勇利带回房间。勇利喝的有点迷迷糊糊，虽然在庆功宴持续到一半的时候他就推开了美奈子老师递过来的酒杯说停就停，但是最后他还是趴在桌子上睡着了。他们面前所有的盘子都只剩下食物的碎屑，连地上和盘子外的桌子上都是的，有些啤酒翻在勇利趴着的边上正在向着他的胳臂蔓延过去。维克多见状把他的手拉了起来，结果看见勇利睡得迷迷糊糊的眼睛难受着眯在一起朝着自己皱眉头看起来就像是一只在地底下呆惯了的鼹鼠什么样的东西。可爱极了。  
啤酒的味道……这画面有点似曾相识？  
晚宴最后他们在房间里面的那一刻是谁的酒瓶翻了满屋子的酒气，胜生勇利喝醉了的泛红的脸和滴着啤酒的衣服、难过的惊慌失措、往浴室走去回头又停下来看着他、堵着满肚子的什么话的问他：你不会走吧？  
维克多拉着他的一条手臂越过自己的脖子把他扛了起来，似乎勇利还有力气自己走路，毕竟没喝多少嘛。维克多知道他究竟能喝多少，勇利看起来只是睡迷糊了酒精只是一点点小刺激。妈妈见状一边收拾桌子一遍说了一句“麻烦了啊”，虽然维克多没有听懂，但是他还是朝着她笑了。  
听着陶瓷碗筷相互碰撞收拾的声音，他们走出冷掉的宴席。勇利一路靠着他走大概在楼梯口的时候问了他一句“到哪里去？”维克多的另外一只手揽在他的腰上抱着他让他把重心都落到了自己的身上。勇利抬起头来满脸通红的看看他眼神有点痴迷一直到他们走到二楼维克多的房间的门口，月光穿过窗户淡软的罩在维克多的脸上通透洁白得像是维克多自己会发光一样。勇利在迷迷糊糊之中把自己更多的分量贴到了维克多的肩膀上。他看了看维克多确认维克多是否会反感，但维克多没有甚至没有意识到这有些什么好反感的，这给勇利的心里平添了一份安全感。然后他就这么的贴着他，像是没有了这个支撑就一定会倒下一样，好像他是支撑起他这个小房子的一根支柱一堵墙一样傍着他贴着他，从肩膀到胸口。当勇利就这么靠着他、酒精让身体变得失力绵软、他转身面对着维克多的时候，维克多原本用来分担份量而扛起勇利一条胳臂的那只手松了下来，但是勇利没有松下他自己的那只手臂，他还是环在他的脖子上缠着他、把另外一只手也绕了上去使维克多不由自主的双手在他的腰后扣拢。  
“回你的房间。”  
维克多的眼神很温婉，像是十分怜爱。勇利皱了个眉头好像是在想些什么，维克多看着他表情细小的变化有点不明白的又凑近了些，就在维克多想不清楚这家伙到底在干什么啊的时候勇利冷不防就冒出来了一个楼层并且在停顿了一下之后又莫名其妙的报了个确切的房间号码……维克多倒吸了一口冷气。  
那是那天的事情！  
他突然激动了起来，还在他背后的手下意识的抓紧，就因为勇利主动地提到了那天晚上、那个晚宴、那个折磨着维克多让他辗转反侧的独自不断的回忆着不安而焦急地并且靠这一切来使自己最终才等下去的那几个月，就是那天晚上！他陷了进去人生二十七年他没有为了任何的事情等待过让自己荒废掉自己，但是他觉得为了面前的人他可以，他真的可以，他可以为他去做所有的事情！在几个小时前他在自己的主页上发送了最新的一条更新，他放下了。在胜生勇利上场前扑向他的拥抱里、在他搂着他的肩膀因此勇利获得了力量敢于去面对所有的一切的那一瞬间他知道自己已经没有任何余力再去在这个赛季顾及到自己的节目了，他想把自己所有的一切的心思都放在勇利的身上他感觉到这一切带给他的无上的快乐。他在发送那条更新的时候感到很艰难，他得把他自己放下来，五年的连霸、时间轴在这里被他自己一刀剪断。  
他点击发送之后整个人都松了下来，他从来都不知道自己原来一直都在承受着这么大的压力。当他抬头看到勇利站到了他的面前，脸上融合着害羞紧张和克制不住为自己的胜利感到又惊讶又兴奋，维克多猜想他是来问自己讨奖赏的，想到这回事的时候他的嘴角忍不住的浮动了起来。维克多就坐在那里，比勇利低到要抬着头看他，视线正好被勇利的出现挡住了天花板上的灯光，胜生勇利在他面前的存在已变得无比巨大。他把手机屏幕反过来按在身边的椅子上侧着脸问他“给我一个吻吧，来表示一下我们的首战告捷。”  
这时候的胜生勇利当然是跑掉了，因为他笑得实在是让人太害羞了！！！！！

“勇利！”他有无数的话想要对他说，那天晚上是胜生勇利今天是维克多尼基福罗夫，他们都堵着仿佛一辈子一样想要摆到面前的人的眼前让他知道对方对自己来说究竟有多么的重要。  
勇利摸着他的脸，很细的，好像是在触碰什么瓷器一样，在确认，就好像他不能够确定面前的人是否是真实存在的那样非要用自己的双手一点一点的去摸下来去确认。他的手指摸到维克多的眼睛——闭了起来、睫毛煽动，像知道勇利有些胆怯所以不再给他目光的威胁。维克多的皮肤很细致手感很好，勇利在心里面的感叹全部都写在他的眼睛里面了，但是维克多看不到。他感受到勇利的双手摸到了自己的唇上，他的心脏在发抖，他想要去亲吻那只手指可是它迅速的逃开了。维克多不安地睁开了眼睛——他看到了什么！胜生勇利踮起了脚尖，他闭着眼睛向着自己靠近了过来。维克多的脸上瞬间发烫脑袋里面一片空白，他环在勇利腰后的双手不由自主的抓住了细致的腰后的裹着勇利的那件毛衣也不知道为什么他满脑子就是那件毛衣已经被洗得起球了完全不敢相信有人会穿着这样的毛衣！  
勇利踮起脚尖吻在了他的额头上，然后像是终于获得满足了似的在维克多的肩膀上整个人都松懈了下去。  
维克多站在那里一言不发，手臂上身体的重量被越来越多的毫无防备的托付。他听到了一声“你会等我的吧”。  
无论是那天晚上在浴室门口还是更加遥远一点，有关于他们两个人尚未决定的未来。这句话包含了太多的东西。  
维克多的心里面一下子踏实了下来，他被注定了一段时光。没有焦虑不安不知道未来要怎么办，仿佛那天晚上扑到他的怀里的人对他说来我家的温泉吧、做我的教练吧！  
来了！做了！

他把他抱了起来，他不能像上次一样用扛的因为那样可能会吵醒他。两个人的重量落在一双腿脚上让地板吱呀的哼哼着。这是他第一次走进勇利的房间，他是没有得到过许可的，所以他稍微满足了一下自己的好奇心看了一圈视线大致掠过他的书桌椅、居然在那么暗的房间里面能活得那么好的仙人掌、墙上的衣服、被堆在杂物之中的键盘和代表着他过去最重要成就的奖杯和最灿烂笑容的照片——他凝视了一会儿，再过去就是勇利靠在窗户下面的床了。  
维克多帮他拉好被子就回头准备离开。马卡钦像是巡逻的警察抓到了小偷那样堵在门口朝着他哈气，维克多对着她在唇前比了个食指，但是马卡钦不甩他，大大咧咧的在维克多的脚板上蹭过去。维克多看着它熟悉的爬上勇利的床从脚那一头的开口钻进被子然后在勇利的脑袋旁边挤出了自己的脑袋还叹了口气趴下就睡。维克多顿时摸了个脸。转身、带上门把手离开，勇利发出轻弱的鼾声。在他后背的灯光的掩映下他缓慢的一点点的为了不发出任何一点会惊扰到勇利的声音的小心翼翼的关上了门。

维克多站在冰面的正中心聆听着EROS的曲调脑中浮现出来昨天勇利在这冰上的一切。看台上还挂着一条昨天没清理掉的礼花纸条，仿佛余韵还在。维克多动了起来。  
勇利是怎么做的？他尝试着用勇利女性肢体动作的方式演绎了一遍。毕竟早期也是尝试过男女两方兼备的表演方式的，就是这套衣服。维克多好像发现了勇利想到这个点子的秘密了。他找到了一些感觉，但是又好像哪里不够，形体女性化的妩媚比较容易做到，但是他很不确定勇利的心境是怎么样的。  
在一遍结束之后他停下来喝了口水，所有的跳跃都放到后半段就算是经验老道的维克多也显得特别的吃力吃力，所以他从来都没有在自己的节目上尝试有可能会失败的安排，他知道自己的极限在哪里，不过经过一段时间的体能训练他知道勇利可以做到所以才刻意为他做了这样的安排。  
胜生勇利能够胜过自己？想到这里的时候维克多吞下了最后一口水。他的手指有点发麻，这是前所未有的。就是他脚底的这座冰面，他回头看过去脑中展现出来的是大型赛事比赛的会场。那种喧嚣，他总是最后一个出场一切的一切在某一个时刻开始趋于平静。当他的分数永远赶超于第二名整整三十分之后他开始失去了追逐的紧迫感，这使他有点空虚，于是他开始将视线转移到了观众的欢呼。  
此刻他突然意识到了原本自己所说的想要让勇利得到金牌的画面，他似乎已经能够看见到了。这是一方面，而另一方面是他突然意识到原来EROS并不是维克多尼基福罗夫的节目，他或许永远都不可能知道这个节目到底应该是怎么样的。但即便是这样为了能够更好地指导勇利他还是决定更加参透这一切。他休息了一会儿放好水壶从边缘滑到了中心的地方。说起来也挺有趣，明明这个节目最初的时候是他为了排解对勇利想念的不安而随意滑起来的。他又想到了尤里奥的AGAPE，但是这个念头一闪就过去了，他得把精力全部都集中在EROS身上。他想着自己都没有一次滑到过满意真是越来越感叹勇利的表现力了。

他开始了每一个动作的肢解。  
首先，最初的动作是在整理酝酿自己的魅力，就好像伸个懒腰让自己清醒知道自己的存在，这是一个内在的准备，紧接着就是对着自己要攻略的对象抛出笑容释放出一切。维克多的眼前出现了成片的观众……等等，他现在应该把勇利的视角放到自己眼前才对。是的，虽然非常的自恋，但是他绝对能够确信勇利是在为他演绎这个节目。  
在抛出笑容的那一瞬间他记得自己向勇利吹了一个口哨。那时候非常的情不自禁，就像是接收到了投来的诱饵而接住了一样的迫不及待。  
维克多的心绪开始聚集，不同于以往他总是表演给所有的观众，他只是表演给了唯一的一个目标。挑逗的动作原本给很多人的话自己就会觉得非常的兴奋，毕竟维克多在场上的时候永远都不会匮乏被引诱的观众，但是如果是特定目标的话就会去在意那唯一的一个人是否能够接收到和是否讨厌。这种孤注一掷挑动着他的神经使他感受到一阵颤栗，不是成功就是失败。原来勇利在场上的时候一直是这样的吗？本身还心理脆弱这实在是太要命了。其实他自己当时也紧张到不行真的非常的害怕勇利要是失败的话自己到底要怎么办？就真的回到俄罗斯吗？他被打动的那个原因是身体流露出的情绪，但如果勇利对自己的情绪并没有到达他当时是对自己喜欢的人表达的程度的话自己要怎么做？明明知道勇利是能够做到的，但是自己没有能力激发而导致勇利失败的话……维克多突然停了下来。那现在到底是什么？他对自己真的是能够达到这样的程度的么？  
就在这个时候勇利推开了大门冲到了他的面前脚上连冰刀都没有来得及穿，他看着这个跪在自己的面前眼睛里面闪闪发亮的看着自己的家伙心里忍不住的想，这一切都是真的吗？  
就仿佛是两块磁铁正在相互靠近到已经开始将彼此相互将对方拉扯到自己的面前的那一刻那样，心里忍不住的又激动又紧张了起来。

勇利在看着他，当他指导他的时候他的眼睛全神贯注在自己的身上。他们之间的语言与视线的交流开始变得越来越像是勇利已经打开的身体逐渐向他展现出来他并不紧张时候的样子。日常生活还是有点糟糕但是只要到冰场上面勇利立刻对维克多的一切产生了极大的兴趣一样，从头至尾一遍又一遍，维克多真想就这么一直继续下去。他们现在有一个共同的目标，为了这个目标他们可以抛却原本一切的顾及。  
勇利喝了口水简直没过脑子直白的就告诉维克多“维克多应该是不可能的吧”他居然还在笑？！  
“为什么？！”被人生第一个学生否定这个是打击非常大的！  
勇利看他的表情有点复杂，他在他的脸上过了一遍后躲开得小心翼翼，有点脸红的很小声的嘀咕“像维克多这种整天被人追的人想要得到什么肯定很容易，怎么可能理解那种明明知道自己得不到但还是孤注一掷的感受呢。再说美男子从一开始就是因为得不到所以才追求的，美女可是在那之后真的陷入了啊”  
“美女可是知道自己是小城第一的美女的，非常的骄傲，才不会觉得搞不定区区一个追求者吧。勇利你的分析有问题，而且后来她可是要抛弃美男子投入其他人的怀抱的啊。”  
“但他不是真的想那样……  
好像说话的时候把哪一个词的性别给搞错了，勇利一下子觉得自己说不下去了。

一大早的训练维克多就提出了要陪他一起滑女步，结果事情就变成了这个样子。最后在他们两个合着曲子来了一遍之后勇利捂着嘴强忍着内心实在是想要吐槽这种违和感但是维克多真的演绎得很好，反倒是维克多觉得勇利看他的眼神挺不对劲。最后维克多姑且还是在陪练的时候滑着男步，在不经意间勇利朝他露出了灿烂地笑容。阳光打在冰面上把那些冰屑点得闪闪发亮，他们从中滑过去像是在一整群星辰的银河中掠过一样。  
在这仿佛双人的合舞之中、在勇利越来越娴熟的动作之中维克多悄悄地退开了，太近会被蛊惑，只有这样他才能够更加精确的看清楚勇利的每一个动作的细节才能够更加帮得上他。虽然有一点回味两人彼此之间融洽的气氛，但他非常的清楚自己现在的身份是胜生勇利的教练。  
在被全神贯注地注视的时候，勇利显得非常的紧张，但被视线锁定的状态下又觉得自己充满了力量。当然，摔跤的次数也大大增加了。  
他又一次摔倒了，右边大腿外侧连续三次摔在同一个位置上，痛楚叫他快点停下可是一抬头维克多在看着他。比起大奖赛决赛时候胜负只有一次就会被掐断，此刻他更加不能不站起来。他害怕让维克多觉得自己放弃了。他努力站起来的时候维克多拉着他靠在围栏边上试图支撑起自己的手臂给了他另外一把支撑的力道，“休息一下吧。”于是他的全身心上下都妥协于这个男人的一切了。  
他点点头，任由着维克多把自己拉起来往出入口处滑过去。  
他注视着维克多拉起自己转瞬就松开的手，很大、差一点点就能够圈住自己一整条胳臂的粗细，很踏实。

***********

老实说那个时候维克多自己也很不安。这是他们相处了几周的冰之城堡，如他在赛季期间总是在不同的场馆比赛照理来说他对迅速适应环境已经做到得心应手甚至倒时差都不需要太多的时间，但是他很紧张不安，他连说话都比平时更加的浮夸或者安静。维克多突然想不知道勇利会不会意识到这点，自己或许让勇利都感到了不安。

随着气温的回暖，早晨的冰场表面弥散着一层薄薄的雾隐藏起他们留在冰层表面的痕迹好像那些是不存在的。  
他们的时间有点象是不存在的。这一个月维克多的造访、尤里奥的突然入侵，勇利准备一个陌生的甚至一点都不符合他以往风格的节目并且打破自己的个人纪录。这一切都在他们回归平和之中变的有些荒诞不经。  
他们现在就在冰场上面运作着他们的时间，在每一分每一秒见逐渐更加的拉近了距离。  
勇利开始对他感到信任与安心。尤里奥的离开以及维克多正式决定要留在勇利的身边，这些并不是真的广而告之的事情，但是这一切却都在一些非常渺小的一不小心就会疏漏的地方逐渐扩散病毒那样延展开来。  
维克多再也没有准备过什么他自己的节目，勇利不敢问他，生怕问了他之后会得到否定的答案，但是维克多的一举一动却又都让他觉得他在告诉自己他留在这里了，仅仅是为了胜生勇利一个人而已。那种喜悦不同于维克多刚来的时候的那种心脏的怦然乱跳，那更加的安逸，像是站在清晨的海边上看着太阳蹦出海平面那种金色的温和的却又有那么点浓烈的征服了黑暗的光芒那样的温暖，像维克多拉着他的手那样。但是下一刻他就扑了过来，勇利蹭的一下迅速躲了开来然后看着扑空的维克多的吃瘪的表情和责怪着他但是他看到他这个样子还是有着那么一点那个叫什么来着的好吧，身体本能。  
身体还是觉得非常的害怕，象是随时都能够看到自己心里头的那种赤裸一样，他不知道自己究竟有什么不敢摆在维克多面前让他看到的，他没有什么黑暗的东西，除了他的糟糕的自信心，但是维克多是知道的，并且因为维克多已经把这些全部都包揽到了他自己的身上，所以勇利暂且算是对此已经不再介意了。虽然他还是自作主张的警告自己自信心一定要自己拿回来才行，他抬了抬眼镜，维克多落下冰面回过头向他示意按照刚才的示范来做一次。他推开围栏向他滑了过去。  
维克多在那里向他摊开了一双手，胜生勇利的冰刀牢牢扎稳停下了滑行。维克多假装他没事那个动作没什么意思的咳嗽了一声。反正胜生勇利在某些方面就是不解风情。

做出挑逗的神情与姿态，嗯，反正他怪罪到全部都是维克多的责任。勇利没有那么说但是心里面却始终是那么认为的，但是他从来都不对自己否认他从中感受到了多大的快乐与自由感，就好象那些油然而生的的情绪一直以来都存在在他的身体里。  
他一边脱衣服回过头来偷偷的看了一眼正站在衣箱前面背对着他放衣服的维克多。非常的美妙的身线，肩胛骨的肌理干净流畅宽阔却不会觉得太过壮硕使人感到有压力，维克多从头到脚都透露出来优雅的气质，勇利不知不觉的就看得入迷了一直到维克多放好衣服转过头来想跟他说自由滑的节目的事情“能不能把难度降低，我总觉得勇利的话但就表演分就能够进入世界前五，……勇利？”  
他回过去的时候就看到面前的家伙把脑袋低的都快要折断了耳根子通红的在他喊了他的名字的一瞬间背后一颤，维克多看着他猛地站起来丢下一句“我先进去了”就跑进了浴室然后听到一声剧烈的滑倒事故吓得闭上了眼睛简直听到了肇事司机踩刹车的轮胎声……尴尬到死就是维克多把脑袋探进来看到他四仰八叉。

维克多刚才是感受到了视线所以突然回过头的。

“拜托别看啦！”勇利挥舞着手迅速地站起来，维克多的眼睛还盯在他的身上看得他简直浑身汗毛都要竖起来，会被维克多给看到了！！！！！从小在公共澡堂泡大的胜生勇利大概从来都不会那么的在意那么多的事情但是他超级的就是唯一不想让维克多看到。  
穿过氤氲雾气之中维克多的视线被柔化了一些，但是他皱着眉头跑过来一把把他抓了起来。跨上的毛巾还系在那里……有点松……嗯……但是维克多他……嗯……没有系……

嗯

  
“真的没有哪里摔到吗？”

“嗯”

“你一定要记得运动员的身体是第一位的哦”

“嗯”

“抬起头来看着我跟我说啊。”

澡堂子里面的所有人都在盯着他们两个看，勇利觉得这和像对着小孩子训话这种事情比起来简直一点都不是个事儿。  
已经开始不再会觉得太过于奇怪了，或许是这个俄罗斯人极度夸张的所作所为已经被所有的人当成了是一种理所当然而他则就是那个理所当然的可怜的家伙。而对于这样的解释胜生勇利感到了莫大的安慰。

他的一切都是理所当然承受就好了，不管是EROS在他的面前演绎出那样一个艳丽妩媚极具诱惑力的自己还是其他的什么全部都是因为维克多的关系。  
他的心始终都没有打开。  
还是很安全，非常的安全，虽然不知道为什么总是会再想到这些的时候有那么点堵塞的沮丧。

昨天EROS的完胜仿佛已经过去了很多的时间一样，他们当下已经开始讨论起了自由滑的事情，和维克多在一起的时间总是在不断的前行着，他回想起来之前的几个月在那种无所事事对于过去已经绝望对于未来的一切都感到不安的不知道什么时候才会开始又兴致冲冲又不知所措只能够那样荒诞的度过的日子，简直是一种罪孽。  
维克多的一切都在点亮他的生活，他仿佛看得到一条银白色月光照亮的道路从他的脚底下延展出去，洁白而闪闪发光。熟悉的小镇的石头铺地凹凸不平的在光线下面显现出来的湿润的反光，而他，芭蕾舞者的脚尖点了上去，他的面前顺势出现了一只手缓缓地落下在他的面前。  
维克多在那里等着他，笑容温暖而柔和的像是一道巨大的屏障在保护着他。  
有一种快要哭出来的安全感。

但是还是没有办法向着那只手递上自己的手。  
还是不行……

就好像猪排饭和美女，全都不是实实在在的胜生勇利。

  
“用身体在演绎着音乐这种事情……”总之、好吧，维克多说他有那么就有吧。他抬着眸子望着他感觉无法相信“是这样吗？”  
维克多点了点头“当然，勇利身上所拥有的东西远远比你自己知道的多得多呢。”  
维克多看着勇利姑且就相信他了的样子不禁微微的笑了。

可爱的人，使人怜惜的人

或许还要加上使人癫狂的人，

大概都是这个样子的吗？

  
勇利在维克多的威逼利诱之下好不容易才打了电话给切列寺蒂诺。他对他没把自己当教练这点挺生气的，对维克多来说胜生勇利与自己的联系大概只有可怜的这么一点点啊，毕竟要知道胜生勇利崇拜了他那么多年都没有像他其他的粉丝那样冲到他的训练场每天对着他傻乐，玩具鲜花一卡车一卡车的送就差没有在他家门口按摄像头在他身上贴窃听器在他的浴室里面安装远红外监视。  
他时时刻刻都被无数的人注视着搞得他都已经习惯随时回头一个撒满金粉的饭撒笑容。但是这点对勇利一点都不起作用真的让他很头疼，反正每次他刚想抱他一下他就立马跑掉了。拜托，他又不要钱，他是真的倒贴钱都愿意的好吗！！  
但如果甩着票子问[胜生勇利多少钱抱一次]就算他本人愣到还没反应过来大概他的粉丝和好友什么的小优和西郡第一个就会冲出来把他一脚踢回圣彼得堡去的。维克多不住地抱着手臂点着头。

勇利一边与切列寺蒂诺说电话一边不断地警惕着维克多的视线。他已经觉得皮肤被他的视线扎得痛道要飙血。切列寺蒂诺久违的声音瞬间使他紧张局促起来。

那天在机场是他主动的结束了合约。  
没有人会和一个像他这样没有未来的人继续一份合约的，一直以来因为选手的不济而被教练主动结束合约的事情曾经就在他的练习场里出现过。

[你为什么不努力？]  
[这样就好了吗？]  
[你的野心就只是在这里度日如年的话立刻给我滚出去。]  
[你知道一个滑冰选手只有多少年吗？]  
仿佛她在呐喊着[你知道我现在的年纪只能够放弃了吗？你知道你们可以变得多么的出色吗？]

勇利当时在旁边看着停下了脚步，同伴还在可怜那个选手的时候他心里只有一句[绝对不能够停下来]虽然不知道究竟要怎么办才好但是[绝对不能够在这里就停下来！]

他真的很庆幸切列斯蒂诺是一位非常在乎选手的心理状况的教练，也是因为这样所以他们才能够一起作战那么多年。但是确实的，勇利非常清楚地知道太过温柔对待他的人永远都无法使他胜利。他需要使他畏惧的、使他崇拜的、使他能够看到未来却又使他知道什么是没有明天仅此一刻的，严厉的、知道他心里面所在想的所有的事情但是不会逼迫着他把不想说的事情说出来而会想尽办法让他自己去做出来的……就像是维克多这样的人。  
想要得到他，想要用最完美的如他所期待的甚至超出他所期待的所有的一切的姿态征服他。但是绝对绝对不想让他看到自己讨厌的地方。

他的两面性就像爱的背后是恨那样。像曾经有人在维克多的脚下丢下鲜花然后哭着跑掉一样。他始终没有办法忘记那束鲜花在哭泣。  
他从勇利手中拿过了电话，切列斯蒂诺的声音听起来很讨厌他，但是这让维克多觉得还挺开心的，胜生勇利值得有人来争抢好让他知道他有多棒。切列斯蒂诺在维护着他可爱的学生，但勇利现在是他的了。  
勇利在旁边一直看着他，听到切列斯蒂诺讽刺他的时候勇利看起来还有点[哦，你看吧，不是我一个人这么说噢]，不过一说到曲子的事情维克多就发现勇利立马紧张了起来。  
他一边注意着勇利的样子一边听着切列斯蒂诺跟他说挑选曲子的事情。维克多就像是突然预知道了什么一样把勇利的手拉了起来然后把手机按到了他的手心里。勇利还有些纳闷的朝他看，维克多对着他点了点头，于是勇利把注意力集中到了电话的那一头切列斯蒂诺的声音上。

“……勇利一直以来都对自己没有自信，我也一直和他说应该更加自信一点。”  
仿佛就像是刻意安排的一样，维克多在手机的这一头说“谢谢你。”

勇利的心理膨胀出来一种非常饱满的感情，是他与切列斯蒂诺这些年来一点一点的磨合出来的一种不知不觉的默契，他比胜生勇利自己所知的要更加了解自己的全部。  
简直就像是这种饱满的情绪自己要说话一样，他一下子就脱口而出“我会在大奖赛上一雪前耻的”  
在那说出来的一瞬间他终于意识到了自己真的存在着这种想要得到的心情，借由着维克多将手机放到他手上的那股力量的延续，他的心里面说不出来感动与感激以及这个人对自己的了解。觉得非常的幸福。

“这句话，我真希望是在去年大奖赛决赛的时候听到的啊。”  
如同惋惜过去无法改变的事实又对于未来感到无比憧憬，切列斯蒂诺率先切断了电话。

切列斯蒂诺面对着整座冰场，面对着他的学生，面对着所有拥有着过去现在以及未来的学生不知怎么的连自己的心情都变得好了起来。  
一开始听到勇利打电话给他他也是有点不大放心的，不妨说他真的很怀疑维克多真的有带好他吗？  
但是看过他与尤里奥对决的视频之后他从勇利在颁奖台上的表情一切都看出来了。虽然还是挺不放心维克多那个家伙的，但是在听过勇利的声音之后他终于意识到一切都过去了，就像是一只小鸟在他的手中开始学会站立，然后羽毛丰沛一点点覆盖住脆弱得看的到骨头血管的皮肉，然后终于在这一刻腾空飞起去向了遥远的充满阳光的彼方。那里有一个人在等待他、双臂张开在迎接他的到来，而他作为胜生勇利的教练的生涯终于在这一刻结束了。虽然意犹未尽。

他挂断了电话坐在那里望了很久冰场，然后像是迫不及待的一样在通讯录里找到了另一位爱徒的电话果断地按下了接通，“……披集，我们可绝对不能输给勇利啊！”  
他面前有人一个高难度跳跃稳当的落冰激起他教练把他招过去狠狠的揉头。  
就这样，在世界各地的每一个人都在努力前行着。既然此刻胜生勇利已经不是他的学生而是他的对手那么那种温柔他就已经再也不需要了。就是那个曾经总是使他担心的学生现在正在激起他全身的斗志。而他并不知道他即将激起整个冰面的浪涛并且为无数的人带来各有不同的未来。

当天晚上披集练习到一半场边的人就举着他放在那边的电话把他给喊了过去。他写过那人一看到使用里就立刻接了起来。  
他看起来有点害羞，但是除此之外一切都好极了，他之前还担心他的好朋友最近的状况来的。不过要说起来他有点尴尬的用指头挠着鬓角的样子……  
“那我帮你去联系看看吧”……

和切列斯蒂诺通过电话之后维克多就死缠着要听他的那首曲子。他战战兢兢地看着维克多把它从头到尾听完然后什么多余的意见都没有发表，他在心里重重的砸下两个字[完败]

披集答应帮他联系当时为他编曲的女孩子之后他就偷偷的拉开房门偷窥着维克多的房门，没有动静。大概是先睡了？但他还是紧张兮兮的踮着脚尖在走过维克多的房门之后就像是有恶鬼在追着他跑一样一溜烟的就跑了出去。

那首曲子，现在自己听来还是觉得心跳不已。夜跑太过安静心跳声变得非常巨大，当维克多在听着那首曲子的时候他激动不已又觉得很是难堪。其实这可以说是一首告白，他在去年得到初入大奖赛的消息终于能够第一次见到维克多了的时候突然就决定下来，他要把自己的一切都告诉他，他要做这样的一支节目。可是他不是会把自己的一切都和人讲的人，女孩子和他见过很多次的面，他每一次都想要将自己更多的事情告诉她，可是最后他都失败了。  
在最后一天当他终于鼓足勇气的时候那女孩子拿给了他那首他做好了的节目。那女孩子脸上兴致冲冲搞得连他自己都觉得好像会变得非常的不得了了。  
但是之后的事情谁都知道的。  
即便是现在他都能够从曲调里面听出那种始终都在同一个平直之中无论加入多少乐器试图让它变得更加复杂更有激情却怎样都徒劳无功。  
啊，人生的十二年以来原来他一直都是这样的生活着。  
于是他又想到难怪那个时候维克多没有看到自己，一点都不起眼，简直就像是配给广告之中车辆川流不息的声音迅速而来又迅速而去。他不想要这样，他绝对不想要这样子的人生，他绝对不想让维克多看到他是这样子的一个人！

等到他夜跑回来再打开电脑的时候有一封邮件安静的躺在他的信箱里面，他深呼了一大口气鼓足勇气打开了邮件。  
女孩子想要和他视频，但是对勇利来说他想要谈的东西实在是非常不好意思看着对方的脸来说，他连声音都不太敢和对方交流。他就这样告诉那个女孩子了，几分钟之后他接到了回音：那么就邮件吧，就是这样说话很慢我可能会一下子有事很久才回，这样可以吗？我会告诉你我有事要离开什么时候回复你的。

维克多在自己的房间里面听着勇利一连串敲击键盘的声音也不知道过了多久他就这样渐渐地睡着了。  
反正他不知道勇利此刻在女孩子详细的问他最近的所有的经历状况的时候他的脸上因为激动与害羞而浮出轻微的粉色，然后一点点的把他与维克多的相处和他之前对他的崇拜都告诉了那个女孩子。  
这还是他人生第一次把最心底里面的东西都告诉另外一个人。明明是要告诉维克多的事情，但是现在心里却因为告诉的对象不是维克多而暗自庆幸可是同时又对这种懦弱的不敢把自己的全部摆到最崇拜的人面前而感到非常生气。  
他尽量的按捺住自己，女孩子的回复速度一直都是稍微缓和一个让他紧张的停顿。

从很小的时候第一次踏上冰面一直到在电视上看到维克多为止一直都是那么平静的日子，一直以为有小优在身边的日子已经变得足够了，但是不想会有那么一天在电视上第一次看到原来这个世界上存在着这样子的人啊。那种美丽他一时无法解释，只是手指不断的敲击键盘打出一连串带着各种奇怪符号甚至错别字的句子。  
但是他无法停止，无法停止这种冲动。想要告诉所有人那个时候的维克多在他的心中是怎样的惊艳遥不可及以及自己又是怎样的平乏。然后女孩子回给了他一句：可是他现在就在你的身边难道不是么？  
在勇利将视线突然放到维克多所在的那堵墙上的时候瞬间连呼吸都停止了。

[是啊，他就在那里]，从未有过如此确确实实的意识到了他就在自己的身边，而至今为止自己已经和他相处的日子一切都是真实存在在那里的。  
他朝着那个方向在心里面轻微的喊了他的名字：维克多。  
就像是他曾经对着墙上的海报，感叹自己的卑微和对方的美好，在呼唤出这个名字的时候所有的力量都来到了他的身边。虽然他依旧是独自在战斗的可是又好像维克多真的就确确实实的在他的身边。就因为这样所以他才会觉得至今为止的一切就像是一场梦一样。

但是梦已经醒了。

他在与他一同战斗，虽然对手对他来说没有任何实在的意义但是如果能够打败那个自卑的自己的话他愿意就这样把自己的全部都展现在他的面前。

他曾经的胆小自卑，  
他毫无理由的倔强  
他对于那束光的向往  
以及那只手向自己伸来的那一瞬间。

“但是比起小时候第一次看到维克多的时候维克多突然出现在面前……就是觉得非常的违和。（当然他没有说全裸）完全就不能接受，跟维克多还真的是一点点才能够说上话的。其实现在和他说话还是觉得哪里不顺畅就怕自己一不小心说错惹得他生气。啊，请千万不要把这些话对别人说啊。”  
简直是后知后觉一样。女孩子也好像知道他的担忧而迅速的回复了他“那是当然的”  
是因为维克多的出现才使自己意识到了原来身边有那么多的人在支持着自己，简直就好像是他的神明将手指向了面前在他眼中一直以来的混沌比自己还要兴奋的告诉自己：你看啊！  
于是闪光灯亮起，四周的掌声，胜生勇利第一次晕眩般的意识到自己是被这一切所包围着的。

“你希望这里是整首曲子的结局吗？”  
“不，我想能够有对未来的憧憬，我想把我想要的未来也放进去，我会努力的。”  
“那么要到什么时候结束呢？”

那种未来的遥遥无期的贪婪与空虚的并存——

  
他咬唇打下回复，但是始终都没有点击发送。

  
[可不可以永远都没有结束]

他陷入了巨大的静默之中，在面对着邮件拉长出时间排列的内容之中他逐渐意识到仿佛有什么东西正呈现在他的眼前。  
由于从来都没有意识到它们的存在总是混乱的掺杂在一起，不光是这些年来对于维克多的崇拜和滑冰让自己得到的喜悦，他越是往下翻越是觉得连自己都看得脸红心跳，他简直无法想象自己居然把这种东西发送给了另外的一个人，以前他还只对小优和西郡说的。

想到他们两个他突然想到他对着小优滑伴我的那天晚上以及西郡捏起拳头要向着自己挥下去的样子。一想到这里他就对这几个月来一直在自己身边无微不至帮助自己的他们感到非常的歉疚。  
也不知道是怎么的，因为维克多的突然造访打乱了一切的节奏却又让一切的节奏更加迅速的驶向了未来的方向。虽然对优子的那种感情在他的心里面慢慢的变得不再是唯一不变的那样的重要，他现在满心都是维克多还有他们的节目他要为下一个赛季做准备，有时候他会在冰上滑行到一半停下来发现他突然忘记了所有的一切而回过头来维克多就在那里看不懂的歪脑袋问他怎么了？  
[不，没什么]  
只是觉得非常的颤栗。

就是因为面前的这个人，他的生活和一切都为之发生了巨大的变化。  
就是因为这个人。

  
“你想想看被恋人爱着的时候”  
胜生勇利不想面对自己当时的反应……  
“是哦，勇利还没有谈过恋爱呢”  
与其说是没有谈过恋爱不如说是他从来没有感觉到自己会被人喜欢什么的。仿佛是一击正中，他的教练又再次踩到了他的命门上并且全力加速把油门一踩到底他终于非常明白为什么俄罗斯航班就算是迟飞也能够提前到达目的地的诀窍所在了。

昨天和那女孩子聊到一半的时候对方突然来了一句你就没有想要说的爱情吗？他倒是没有什么带着一点点的不好意思立刻就过去了[没有]这两个字，优子在他的脑中一闪而过但是似乎他还不敢把爱情一个箭头拉到优子的名字上面，于是就这样过去了。  
或许这就是[某些特别的人谈起来的话就算是不重要的事情都会变得特别的重要了]这是什么鬼啊！他还在被昨天晚上面对着邮件脑中恍惚浮现出来的东西缠绕着。

对着维克多发脾气使他没有办法再去面对这个人了。他只知道自己的空虚就这样被他看透了。在他心中原本已经开始构建出来框架的新曲子突然又回到了之前的那种空虚的平乏惨淡之中。大概这就是他唯一不想要让维克多发现的真相吧。

他就这样躲着他，在夜跑之中那首未完成的曲子像是一个噩梦一样缠绕着他，脚步都变得沉重了，呼吸也变得越来越急促。有人说恋爱会使人感到轻盈，但是他却觉得无比的承重，如果这种感情要打上一个标签的话那又应该被叫做是什么呢？

他停了下来在夜晚的空无一物的海平面突然大喊了起来没有理由的没有任何的内容只是一直到头昏脑胀双脚发软的突然的跪坐了下去然后一想到要是被听到的话不知道维克多又要笑自己什么了。  
在他跪下去的时候眼眶里面突然湿润。

[他到底在干什么啊？]

可是无论跑到多远依旧要迈开步伐重新的跑回来的那个地方去。  
因为那里有人在等着他。无论如何他都愿意相信那个人现在还愿意等着他。

  
于是一切就像是想象之中的，他来找他了。

如果说人生到现在为止什么东西都无法确定的话那么至少维克多尼基福罗夫这个人让他愿意去相信，只要这个人说出口的一切他都愿意为之去得到。

他在海边向着他伸来的手，他愿意接受维克多的一切就好像是理所当然的，可是维克多向他伸来的那只手对他来说一切就像是一个奇迹一样。就在他们的双手重叠在一起的时候阳光冲破了连夜的乌云在海平面上落下一束鲜亮的光。

如果要说维克多的到来在曲子上并不是一个非常特别的高潮的话在他的心中的这一瞬间则是在曲调上攀之中的一个特别的节点。虽然不知道还有多少个未来，但就像他后来像是要表明他所有的决心一样向维克多讨教他所有的四周跳的时候他想，拼尽全力的话他就不会后悔了吧。  
它所教授给自己的一切都会就这样留在他的身上永远地陪伴着他。

[一直以来到现在的人生]

电脑上跳出那女孩子的邮件，点开之后他看到了附件的音频文件。那个曲子的名字还是和上次一样写着他的名字所以在他点击下载的时候电脑跳出对话框提示需要覆盖原来的文件吗？他果断地按下了确认

[一直以来到现在的人生]

就像是他现在推开房门跑到维克多的房间对方立刻打开了灯接住他鲁莽的跳到自己身上摔进自己怀里的重心。

一切就这样安心的交付给他吧

  
[一直以来的人生]

[到现在为止开始是你的了，维克多]

  
他没有将将这首曲子所包含的东西全部都告诉维克多，他告诉他这是他冰上生涯的全部，里面有他，有优子西郡，有他的家人，有小维，有所有因为维克多的指引才看到的那些支持他的人，有他想要对所有这些人想要表达的东西。然后将他心脏不断颤抖的跳动糅合到那些尖锐的刀刃支撑起的舞步与身体的动作里面。

而我就是这样的一个人，一直在想着想要向你诉说自己全部的一个人。

  
在整个节目完成的最后维克多站在那里看着喘息不已汗水浸湿了全身咳嗽起来仿佛快要咳出心脏的胜生勇利，他擦去一抹汗抬头望着他直白的眼睛像是夜晚黑暗里反射烛光那样闪着清幽的无法辨别明媚的光芒，他的心中滋长出一种特别的感情。  
胜生勇利并不记得晚宴的那天晚上他与维克多之间的全部可是维克多却突然没来由地想起了那天晚上的勇利。那时候的他是那么的热情，而现在的勇利在缓过呼吸之后显得那么的冷静。他觉得自己的意识有错，可是他又觉得胜生勇利在向他输送一个暗号。他觉得浑身发热血液在骚动，好像他正站在一个剧烈喷发的火山口所有的一切都在燃烧着他，连空气都是沸腾的。  
胜生勇利站在冰面上，在四起的冰凉雾气之中安静地发出期待“怎么样？”  
维克多只觉得一时无法组织起言语只知道这是他有史以来面临过的最大的一次大爆发，他被滚烫熔岩凝固在石头里面在他看起来冰冷的滚烫的心里面除非截断支撑他整个生命的双腿否则再也无法抽身。

[是的，你一直是最棒的。]

他对着他不由自主的伸出了双手。

在胜生勇利扑进他的怀中的时候他听到自己在对着自己说：迎接你的未来吧。维克多尼基福罗夫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上篇有很多写的是EROS，后面想要着重写YOI，所以想了想还是分开先把上篇放出来。YOI是勇利到第四话为止所有人生的写照和浓缩所以想要好好的分析着来写。好像有点像写小论文了一样（哭）  
> 以后可能每章都是动画的一话。真想快点写12话后面老维回归啊混蛋。  
> 老天保佑明年冬奥会在被官方爸爸打脸前写完哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> （对了，今天戒指糖这个打脸同人他们还能够更甜一点吗？实在是被打得太爽了！看到太太们都被炮轰出来发粮真是默默地去开一听啤酒跟我妈说我的好友订婚了正在网上秀他们的戒指。  
> 然后后知后觉的发现自己开的啤酒的牌子是雪花！）
> 
> 2017-07-23 21：58
> 
> 2017-08-06 2050


	11. 第11章

以前，一直都在想着维克多表演着节目的时候是抱着什么样的心情的呢？总以为只要自己能够知道他的当时的想法的话自己也就能够和他演绎的一样了。身体的运作能够用后天的勤奋得以还原，但是当他面对着维克多，当维克多快乐的挥手问出纪念照片的时候他突然间意识到了，不管怎样有些事情都是无法传达到的，自己对于这个人的崇拜以及连自己都不知道是居于何种心态而走到这里的原因，胜生勇利不管怎样都想不清楚。大概维克多尼基福洛夫是他永远都无法理解的人了。当他这样想的时候他便轻松了下来，在长久的滑动着维克多的节目都只是在模仿之后的某一天开始他把自己的心情放了进去，然后他并不知道维克多就在错过他无数次演绎给众人看的比赛之后无意之中看到了啊。  
大概这就是奇迹吧。

勇利没有时间去想太多的事情。他现在对于自己居然要维克多教他所有的的四周跳感到头痛不已，自己还要不要脸了？好吧，就当算了，脸这种东西在他对着维克多演绎EROS的时候就全部都丢掉了。他勉强的在冰面之下保持着他的理性，但是他清楚地知道只有在冰上，只有维克多全身投入的看着他的时候自己才能感受到全然的自由与满足，简直就好像自己是维克多在这世界上最重要的人一样。

演绎方面大致已经没有问题了，现在的关键是勇利所能做出的四周跳的问题，维克多教给他的时间还太短，练习也不够让身体自己记住，九州地区选拔越来越近。  
如果是以前他一定已经进入完全戒备装态势时时刻刻都紧张的要命只能够用不停的练习才能使自己放松过来。切列斯蒂诺以前对勇利的这点感到非常当的担心，他劝说勇利总是没什么用，最后也只好拜托披集把他拖出去干点别的什么。对了，他们两个搞出来什么奇怪菜式也是在那个时候，切列斯蒂诺在是否要吃那些散发着奇怪雾气……不，那个应该只能称作是烟雾的食物中抉择不已。在下一次的上冰前勇利在拉下外套拉链和脱下眼镜一气呵成的最后对切列斯蒂诺说谢谢，他只能够那么做，不断不断地前行一直到最后的那一刻让身体自己形成牢不可摧的惯性。  
但是现在维克多在他的身边，每当他对勇利说一句“不错”他的内心就鼓舞起来一分，并且这一分使他能够让自己的下一个动作接二连三的变得更好。勇利觉得自己都快要沉沦在维克多的赞美之中了。他站到场边喝一口水看着维克多在那边和前来探望他们的小优说今天的成果的时候那一张一合的双唇和脸上的笑容，他心里不住的在想着，想要从这个人人这里得到更多更多的赞许，什么的……

“场地的使用也要适当的注意，冰之城堡的场地比较小，如果到了更加大的场地所有动作就能够更加舒展开了，让评委看到更加舒畅的展示很重要。要照顾到每一边的观众”勇利一边点头，维克多时不时的瞥眼看见他专注的表情和脸上滑下的汗水。维克多有一种像是要陷进去的感觉。他伸手把勇利的刘海全部都撩了起来往后推呈现出EROS时候的发型。勇利被他这突如其来的举动吓了一大跳脑袋向后一让，随即刘海又全部都滑了下来。但是维克多的手指还在那里，像是眷恋一样一直到最后一根发丝从他的手上离开他才猛地意识到了什么把手收了回来摸索着下巴，勇利看着他手上的小动作总觉得哪里怪怪的，好像维克多是用下吧蹭着他的脑袋这样的亲密动作一样，虽然这样平时也是有的。想到这理他觉得自己最近是怎么了，居然一点点开始变的习惯了，简直太可怕了。  
“自由滑的时候也把头发撩上去吧，我最喜欢勇利认真的表情了，得全部都露出的来才行，大家一定也会看的入迷的。”他脱掉了外套准备再为勇利演示一下跳跃动作却不知勇利的表情依旧凝结在当他说着最喜欢的时候。

“勇利？”维克多一转身来看到勇利脸上浮上了笑容，但是勇利自己好像全然都没有意识到的样子，他看着自己的方向但是却又没有看着自己的眼睛，“你在笑什么？”  
“呃？什么”勇利连忙去摸自己的脸的时候笑容爬上了维克多的嘴角。  
“刚才的那个笑容真是比EROS开场的时候的那个还要诱人哦，如果是这个笑脸的话……”维克多侧开了脸庞，就好像是有点不好意思一样但好像又有点莫名的感伤的说“一定无论是谁都会被引诱到手的吧。”

  
这个好像……

有点尴尬……

  
就算是平时他们有事没事[诱惑我]也不至于像现在这样，勇利脑袋上的汗水刷的就淌了下来。维克多看他这样直接跑过来撒娇，  
“不、别，你离我远点！”勇利刺溜的就滑开了，老天，这话让维克多说出来“杀伤力实在是太大了。不要靠近我！”  
“欸~”也不知道他是怎么学会日语这种撒娇的音调的，他就是贴过来死命的要把勇利回过去的脸掰过来让他看着自己。行刑好吗！这是公开处刑好吗！  
“别抱那么紧啊，我要窒息了”  
“可是你会逃跑啊，在的说这是我的荣幸噢”  
勇利实在是忍不住的吞咽了一口对于自己最近和维克多搞到这种亲密程度实在是作为粉丝的不可原谅！

维克多就这样的抱着他，呼吸缓和的压在他的肩头让两个脑袋挨在同一个视线平面上然后伸出了手比指着他眼前的这片冰面。  
这上面有他与维克多这些日子留下的全部的痕迹，被抹干净然后一天又天一天的留下来。有时候多到两个人一天能够滑出开放日时候很多人才能够留下的数量庞大复杂的痕迹，这是他们两个在这片冰面上的全部，彼此交融着，而这绝大所数都是勇利一个人所留下的。维克多站在他的身后在的肩膀上对他说：“没有一个人想要从这里下去，所以面对着每个人的挑战都是很重要的，但是这每个人里还有观众和评委，但事实上我们都是在挑战我们自己。勇利，我希望你能够记住，当你在这个冰面上的时候这整个场馆里的所有的人都只是注视着你一个人为了你一个人而存在在这里的。他们想要看到的是他们从来都没有看到过的。勇利，”每当维克多喊出他的名字他就更加集中了注意力，维克多仿佛也是为此而接连不断地在语句的中间喊出他的名字，他能够感觉到勇利在被他喊到自己的名字的时候身体细微的震动，这让维克多感到无比的着迷，“……勇利，每个人的内心都是不一样的，所以每一个选手都能够带给观众不同的体验。  
所以把你的全部都展现出来吧。要是你觉得不安，就当做整个冰场就只有我一个人。”  
“就像是现在？”勇利声音有些害羞又有些疑虑，现在的冰场四下无人小优也回去了，就只剩下他们两个人而已，因此无比空旷，光线从窗户射进来，不足的由灯光补足，几乎无法感知到白天与黑夜。与维克多在一起的时间安静的就像是呼吸一样，就像是此刻他们缭绕着彼此的呼吸一样。  
勇利的呼吸缓慢而安静有一些深切。他感觉到维克多的下巴从自己的肩膀上抬起来了，被他从背后环抱在身前的双手也悄然撤离。但是他能够感觉到维克多的存在，在他向后滑行离开他的身体之后停下再也听不到刀刃与冰面发出的声音之后他依然能够感觉到维克多的存在。维克多的存在已经变得像是空气一般凝结在他的四周。他感到越来越安静了下来。

“勇利，诱惑我。”

他无法看到，但是他听到了。他接受到了命令一般抬起了眼帘回转过身表情从来没有如此认真而淡然的望着他眼前微含着脸双眼中充满掠夺者凌然自信的维克多毫不怯懦的扯起嘴角一笑。

“那是当然的。”

大概是什么东西被打破了碎了一地，又或者是有什么东西从卵壳里面挣脱了出来。勇利的心里几乎激动不已的震颤。他已经不再像是以前那样去想维克多是怎样想的了，因为现在是维克多想要知道他究竟是怎样想的。而这一切都是他所渴求的，想要将自己的所有的一切都放在他的面前。

列车摇晃着来到九州赛场，在EROS将自由化的排名顺序放到了最后的一刻，勇利换好了他的演出服随手关上更衣箱的门。维克多一身黑色的教练装也是他没有见过的。他也不知道维克多是什么时候准备好的，像是这些日子连夜的亲密无间到了他在维克多的房间看白天的录像纠错到直接两个人都睡趴下早上醒来才发现衣服都没有换维克多的双手还死死地抱着他的腰不知道在说着什么梦话。他清晨醒来望着被微亮的晨光打的泛出微弱白光的纸门总觉得那个场景异乎寻常的不可思议，像是在另外的什么世界所看到的一样，好像他就这么一走下床一推开着山纸门他的梦就醒了过来然后发现一切都是假的，他还刚刚从索契失败的战场上逃回来窝在家里、雪和樱花在外面的春天飘啊怎么都结束不了，他在一个令人激动的季节永远都等不来自己所期待的未来。  
那天的早上维克多被一片光芒照醒了眯着眼睛四下里摸索着寻找记忆和胜生勇利温暖的身体，然后他就看到了这样的一幕。  
胜生勇利站在纸门前面，门已经被拉开了和煦的风掀起他的刘海，他穿着满是褶皱的T恤和全棉的裤子，眼镜还在床头柜上躺着，因此他漂亮的眼睛没有遮拦地望着他在晨光中有着润泽的高光。维克多就想要把这一刻的全部全都收藏起来。  
这是他本来的样子还是冰场上那个堪比EROS时候的笑容是他原本的样子，维克多已经搞不清楚了。他只是坐在床上朝着他伸手在勇利迟疑地走过去问着“怎么了？”的时候一把抓住他的手臂把他猛地拉向自己然后埋首在他的怀里怎么都不想要松开。

这些全部都是真的，勇利回想着那天清晨当他拉开纸门之后所有的一切都还在那里没有丢失丝毫。而维克多睡意朦胧的抱着他在他紧张的不知所措的好久才敢去摸他脑袋上细软的头发的时候那种真实的触觉全部都存在在他的手上。  
维克多当时很小声的在说着[别走，别丢下我，别走。]可是胜生勇利并没有听清楚以为他还在梦里呓语因为他后来就这么挂在他身上又睡过去了。他想着一定是平日里抱马卡钦睡惯了这两天马卡钦都来和自己睡所以就寂寞了。  
他真的是超级不懂维克多这个人。时而像是比谁都要成熟稳重优雅，有时候又像是个小孩子说出来的话永远都能让人吓到北极去。这就是维克多，这所有的一切就是维克多。一直以来他一直都在揣摩的维克多并不是维克多，当他说了维克多只要是维克多就好了这样的话之后才发现在自己的面前的维克多一直都都是维克多。

总觉得有一点激动。在维克多从背后当着所有人的面拥抱住他闪光灯此起彼伏像是海面上被太阳打得晶亮的波澜，在维克多的手指点到自己唇上的时候他听到四周的骚动，在他们拥抱、在自己的双手拴上维克多从黑色西服与整洁的白衬衫上露出的那一截脖子上的时候一切到达顶峰，所有人捂着嘴不敢喧哗他们心中所想的所有一切但是胜生勇利在接下来的这个节目将要向所有人——不，只为维克多尼基福洛夫一个人呈现出来

关于他的过去，现在和未来。

  
准备就绪，灯光注视着他，音乐声响起。

  
——YURI ON ICE

  
他自冰面上抬起了头注视着维克多。

请你好好的看着我，这是我想要告诉你的有关于我自己的一切。源自于十二年以来。

今天一大清早诸冈主播就前来就绪。  
之前得冰之城堡对决也是由他来做现场解说，作为一个国内冰上项目的主播兼解说员这么多年来他见过的选手也不少了。而胜生勇利可以说是他目睹着从青少年组一路走到成年组一直到世界的舞台的。他们也算是老相识了。勇利从一开始对他毕恭毕敬地客气到他开始对他撒盐为止。这一点让他还是觉得挺微妙的，不过这也让他能够对着这个玻璃心坦诚的说话到现在这样朝他生气大喊大叫。  
他陪伴这个选手很多年的时间了，知道他几乎所有的事情也陪着他经过几乎所有的赛程连国外跟踪报道现场解说也总是会打招呼，已经有人说诸冈主播在赛季的时候简直是胜生勇利的专属记者了。这听起来让人怪不好意思的，但是不得不说诸冈主播从这个人的身上看到了一个完整得花样滑冰选手的一切。从开始一直到现在。

“非常的崇拜维克多……维克多尼基福洛夫。”

初次在国内比赛就站到第七的勇利那年刚好十三岁，正好是可以入选世界青少组比赛的年龄。那时候日本国内的竞争非常的激烈像是勇利这种初入比赛就能够排到这个名次已经非常了不起了，但是这个少年总是低着头一副面对什么都很不好意思的样子，虽然家人朋友对他的欢呼让他在那一刻激动的笑了起来不过他似乎都对于这个排名始终是觉得不满意的样子。他就坐在那里，在他的老师教练与他说今天犯的错误的时候他还是死死地看着排名上面自己的名字的位置。诸冈主播采访完前两位的时候第一次注意到了他，作为同样九州出生诸冈主播总是会多在意了一点。他向他走了过去，似乎这个孩子并没有注意到自己，也没有注意到四周的人来人往，也一点都不在意别人受到采访他受到冷落。他的教练老师此刻正好偶开了，好像家人朋友也不在身边，他就这么地看着显示板上的自己的名字一直到大人庞大的身体打断他的视线。  
诸冈主播记得第一次看到他的时候的眼神，有些凝滞，似乎思绪还停留在那块排名板上，他回头看了一眼再回过头来的时候勇利望进了他的眼睛，他感觉到一股未消的敌意在逐渐散去，他爽快的问他“不满意吗？”  
勇利点点头没有说话。  
他往他旁边的座位坐了下来，勇利盯着他身上的记者证直看然后又抬头看着他的脸一副我知道你是干什么的你过来是要干什么的样子。他显得很成熟。  
“其他的选手都在主攻各种难度呢。”这话听起来有点刺耳，勇利捏了捏衣服袖子，他当然知道自己的跳跃不行。“但是你的表演是在这个年纪的选手里面很少见的呢。”勇利睁大了眼睛近乎于一种渴望在听到更多的眼神。诸冈主播的心里面舒坦的一乐，就是这个时候开始诸冈主播意识到，与其说他是不太差擅长与人沟通不如说其实他是个非常坦率，只要说到点上他就会非常乐意与人交谈的人，当然这也是后来直接没有嫌隙到了盐盐的对待他的原因，毕竟大家太熟了嘛。  
他问他什么时候开始学滑冰的，平时主场从资料上已经知道了，也知道了他的教练老师，从学滑冰前的几个月前就开始学习芭蕾难怪身体的表演感那么的出色，要知道很多选手都是学了滑冰之后为了表演艺术分才去学习舞蹈的，这样的话表演就纯粹的变成了为了表演而表演，这完全是两个概念。他的演出和他的眼睛一样灵动而透明，在看着这个少年的眼睛的时候他突然那么地认为。  
也是在不知不觉之间，就像是规律的必然走势一样，他终于问道了勇利“你有最崇拜的前辈吗？”  
勇利简直是下意识就脱口而出。  
诸冈主播简直无法忘记少年勇利那时候的那个表情。  
当很多年后他看着胜生勇利在大奖赛决赛失利离开现场的时候维克多尼基福洛夫从他的面前经过。诸冈主播知道一切都太过绝望，他的脑中浮现出来那个失手，少年晶亮的眸子在看见他望着维克多走过去的时候眼中的那种依恋、难过、怀念、错过，他的目光落在维克多的身上是看着很遥远很遥远的东西，那种遥远是从时间很远的地方到达的，他就这样看着他，仿佛不知道要怎样结束一样。就在这个时候维克多就像是奇迹一般的转过头来发现了他。那一刻连诸冈主播都觉得惊讶。维克多开口和他说话了，诸冈主播是那么的为勇利感到高兴，他觉得他们应该说说话，只要维克多给他一点安慰告诉他你今天的表演很不错，至少诸冈主播和场上打下表演高分的裁判都一致认同这点的，至少只有这点胜生勇利是绝对能够的得到认可的，他敢保证，这是一个很不错的开始，尤其是勇利现在还处于进退两难不知道是否该退役的时候，只要维克多说上那么一句简单的、真的只要一句话，并且他也非常的清楚维克多是一个非常平易近人的人。然而一切都是大家所知的。  
看着勇利离开的背影，维克多显得非常不知所措非常迷茫，大概他从来都没有遇到过任何一个会拒绝他，但是今天他终于遇到了。可是这又不能完全则责怪维克多，毕竟这个世界上有那么多的人为什么维克多就一定要看到他了。在这种进退两难谁都没有错之中，诸冈主播就只想把胜生勇利拉回来对维克多说请给他加油打气，因为你要知道……不，他不知道，一切的一切都是因为他从来都不知道胜生勇利这个人的存在。  
勇利不会参加表演滑，就像他意识到了自己不会变得多么出色一样订了第二天一大清早的机票所以诸冈主播只是在晚宴一开始的时候采访了个大致劝了几句少喝点就匆匆的离开去准备发稿了。

他赶到九州会场的时候还没有多少人，于是他坐了下来从随身的包里面拿出来水瓶喝一口茶大致看过选手资料全部都了记于心地等待着胜生勇利的出现。  
这几个月来他的心情各种饱涨，在刷着勇利相关的消息的时候简直和他的迷妹们一样起起伏伏跟着维克多账号上面的各种照片一两句话拍桌子叫出声。上次是什么时候来着？对了，是他自日锦赛上完美丢掉之后所有比赛参赛资格的几个月后发送了一张离开东京的告示紧接着就突然爆出他试滑维克多的节目。  
那叫什么那叫什么那叫什么啊！！！！你到底在干什么啊！！！！！！！！你应该立马去努力挽回自己的参赛资格在下一季重回赛场，诸冈主播只想要知道他签了新的教练正在如火如荼的准备还有无限未来的期待在等着他，他想要看到的是这样的胜生勇利啊！请给他胜生勇利粮！  
不过勇利的迷妹们倒是嘿嘿嘿的笑了起来，由胜生勇利后援团为首一堆转发AT维克多尼基福洛夫。[这是一个好机会啊，勇利君]诸冈主播在手机后面伸长脖子忍不住附议这确实是个好机会而且勇利看起来不错，他打开电脑把画面放到最大，在那之前就看到SNS下面的转发正在以几何速度不断攀升点赞和转发量老实说这可能已经赶超了维克多本人表演视频的点赞和转发数了。这是带着一种娱乐性又充满了希望感、不断的有陌生的原本只知道维克多的人因此而知道了胜生勇利，下面叫好声如果能够把文字转化成声音一定是此起彼伏的。不断地有人挖掘到胜生勇利崇拜维克多尼基福洛夫的事实以及他大奖赛失利等等一系列的事情，这就像是一种要逆转现实的残酷的大反转一样，无数人在电脑和手机的另一端莫名的期待着一种可能的发生就好像其实所有人都有自己崇拜的人或者简单的说谁都有喜欢的人但是这个世界上真正的能够被喜欢的崇拜的人看入眼中的人到底有多少呢？世界是这样的残酷冷漠，心太热烈但是总是被浇冷可是始终有一粒火星一片硝子蜷缩在灰烬底下闪着微弱的光芒，所有人都想要看到希望，而这一刻这大概就是所有人心里面希望重新被点燃的一个可能，即便是看着在别人的身上发生。  
[勾引他]也不知道是哪个迷妹突然发出了这么几个字，紧跟着后面一片尖叫，诸冈主播的脖子依旧伸得老长的看着后面的评论.  
“确实是个好机会呢”诸冈主播自己也没有意识到自己在说什么，旁边的同事看着他一个人自言自语地盯着电脑上面胜生勇利滑伴我，本来以为他又把勇利以前的视频挖出来看还摇着头觉得他真是可怜没新粮只好把以前的挖出来反刍，不过当他们看了几秒钟之后由一个人领先大叫了起来然后所有的人全部都聚拢了过来。什么什么什么！！！！一哥你这是在滑你男神的节目还放到网上来这不是明摆着钓鱼嘛！！！只看过niconico上的歌见舞见谁发明出来的滑见！！！！！  
“维克多会看到吧？他不是SNS之王么？”  
“你落后了，新晋SNS之王是青少组的那个披集朱拉诺好吧。”  
“噢~那不是勇利的死党么，快点让他转发一个全世界就都知道了”  
“已经转发了”诸冈主播突然发出死一样沉寂的声音。所有人一下子全部都沉默了下来，紧接着此起彼伏的，“牙白！”“太有意思了！”“下个赛季勇利要是回去的话要怎么面对维克多？他玻璃心好吗”“他玻璃心就不会好意思发出来了，怎么看都是勾引”“白痴啊，那是冰迷三姐妹发出来的，勇利的SNS多少年没更新”“噢，那三姐妹好像是他好朋友和女儿的账号吧”“噢~那个以前在冰舞比赛里的女孩么？结了婚就没有消息了呢”“勇利从那之后就一直看起来很孤独呢”“真不知道他现在怎么样了？”“他上次更新SNS还是大学毕业离开东京吧？正好是世锦赛维克多比赛的那天”“真让人觉得难过啊”

真让人觉得难过啊。

  
总觉得勇利在这个节目之中挣扎着，孤独感比以往的任何一次都还要来得让人难过，但是却又比以往的任何一个独自舞蹈着仿佛与整个世界孤立开相比之下更加引诱着观看他的人。他的那双眼睛，他优雅柔美的手上的动作，他所有的一切都在向着观看他的节目的人在诉说着什么。

[请看着我]

作为普通观众的他当然听不见这个人只诉说给一个人听的声音，但是双眼无法离开，从未见到过这样不惜一切的夺人视线，又是哭诉，在维克多表演这个节目之中他一开始没有意识到这一点，也许是维克多的感情太纷繁复杂无论是他的社交圈还是他永远都新颖好看的节目，但是胜生勇利却把这一点完全的放大了。他没有维克多看起来那么的华丽张扬，表情的悲痛太浓烈只让人声泪俱下但是却没有感觉到心在最深处的疼痛与淤积，勇利的表演像溃烂过太久而挤出的浓那样隐隐的带着血丝。直让人看着看着血液都要骚动了起来。缺失的，就像是胜生勇利的迷妹们所说的那样近乎玩笑一般的说辞。他在勾引谁，他自己一点都不知道，他说着他自己他只是平白地在诉说一段感情，或许是他此刻的一片其实一点都没有特色的一晃即过的心情。但是就是因为他浑然未知所以才让人觉得如此地浑然天成。  
网上已经一片热议的时候不知是谁突然叫了起来“喂喂喂喂！！！！！”大家回过头去发现他在对着手机喊。  
有什么好喂的，所有人都知道这种结局的。你看看这个表演，他没有任何一个四周，胜生勇利很擅长阿克塞三周，他的旋转和接续步一直都非常的好看，可是所有人都在纠结他失败的四周而无视了他其他的好。这又不是比赛他没有用到任何高难度，他只在做自己最喜欢的动作，只在诉说他最想要就表达的东西。所以说这到底有什么好喂的？  
那么多人AT给维克多尼基福洛夫这个前任SNS之王，他要是再没有点赞转发的话那才叫他。瞎。了。呢。

也没想到这个赛季来的那么的快，明明之前还是勇利在冰之城堡与尤里对决大获全胜站在领奖台上灯光打得他有点苍白，大量运动的血色让它看起来很疲惫，维克多尼基福洛夫站在他身后一点像是躲在他的背后让胜生勇利更加凸显出来。连在场边做解说的自己都忍不住的想要朝着他大喊：欢迎回来！  
那个时候有很多人没有赶去，但是这次九州的地区选拔胜生勇利的粉丝们笼罩了会场，虽然也有其他选手的粉丝，但是诸冈在大厅看到在交谈之中念出勇利名字的人逐渐的在增加，大概在这之前自己还坚持着自己只是一个解说员一个花样滑冰节目主播有时候还要客串别的体育项目，但是他深切地意识到自己也是这个选手的一名普通的粉丝，他不希望她就这样消失在这个赛场上。在看到这一切的时候心理忍不住雀跃了起来。

大概是一个小时之后勇利和维克多就到了。他在大厅里面一看到诸冈主播就忍不住的朝着他他招了招手。怎么说呢，要是以前的话勇利的反应应该是即便说不主来也知道的[啊，又是你啊]。但是他今天看起来是很快乐的在和他打招呼。他拖着小号的行李箱，维克多比他晚了一步进来，在他进来的时候还能够看到外面纠缠不休的粉丝，反倒是维克多显得游刃有余的利索切断继续下去的可能。勇利在一边有点白眼，看起来挺好笑的，好像他们是认识了很多年的老交情。但或许对于勇利来说确实是这样的。  
因为不是什么大型的比赛，所以前一天晚上到达后抽签第二天比赛完就准备离开，所以准备的时间有点紧迫，他和诸冈主播打过招呼，对于被询问和维克多相处的好吗？显得有点害羞地点了点头然后抓着后脑勺嗯了一声好像有点尴尬。不过维克多倒是一点问题都没有，他来的时候还穿着运动装，在被记者们围起来之前刚好脱掉了外套就穿了一件长袖的T恤，这让人有点沮丧，本来还以为他会穿的像是比赛的时候那样光鲜亮丽来的。相比之下比较鲜艳的反倒是采访之中维克多大言不惭自己的勇利怎样怎样的好和被猛烈的反吐槽。众人都惊到不行，你们真的只是认识几个月的粉丝与偶像吗？胜生选手你什么时候变得那么的大胆了！浇自家偶像的冷水把偶像的粉丝福利摔在脑后就走人胜生勇利真是粉丝中数一数二的了。关于维克多衣服的事情直到后来才知道原来勇利上冰练习的时候维克多也会在冰上陪着他。他如影随形般一直都在他的左右，这让不过只是个九州地区男子选手才四名的选拔赛简直沸腾不已。那可是维克多尼基福洛夫好吗？！！！！  
这种灼热的闪光灯是什么东西啊！连诸冈主播都觉得没眼看，公开处刑啊这实在是公开的炫耀啊胜生选手！原来你是这样的胜生勇利，搞得太错了啦！ 

“欸~”所以说你到底是从到哪里学来的这个日式撒娇音给我住口啊，“为什么勇利要把我推下去，平时不是一直是这样的么，你也很喜欢啊。”  
不！求你闭嘴！连诸冈主播都忍不住要替勇利大喊了，原来世界五连霸帝王维克多尼基福洛夫是这样的维克多尼基福洛夫？！胜生选手实在是太辛苦你了，你那种粉丝内心直接被偶像破灭的彗星撞地球我非常的能够感同身受！  
所有人的视线都聚集在胜生勇利的身上，天哪，他居然对用马卡钦纸巾盒对着他装可爱的维克多报以盐盐的回应，这实在是太！太那个……太！你真是个大佬！不过SNS上面目前现场直播的勇利的粉丝发的这张照片附带的话是：太他妈甜了！你们这种粉丝滤镜直男诸冈主播完全不能理解！

真是不可思议，诸冈主播就在旁边看着这一切的发生。  
维克多被赶下冰场之后兴致缺缺的像是所有教练一样帮他的选手拿着冰刀套纸巾盒外套和水壶。勇利用的那个装冰刀套的小袋子还是他以前用的那个，那上面有一只和他的宠物狗一样的贴画和宠物狗的名字，但是那只宠物现在已经不在他的身边了。看着胜生勇利和维克多在说些什么的时候所有人都在看着他们，可是他们两个人却全然未觉，似乎他们之间还有矛盾，大概是为了等一下的演出构成，但是这又是那么的令人感到羡慕，他居然在和自己的偶像辩驳，他在把他自己的想法对自己崇拜的人说出来，而对方也在听着，虽然意见不同但是他们都在坚持自己的想法逐渐渐入佳境的磨合着等待着能够寻找到更好的解决方法。虽然这些日子诸冈主播每天都能够从维克多的账号上看到他们在一起的相处，但是现场看到他们两个这样还真的是觉得太不可思议了。

临近比赛开始，维克多的教练服掀起又一轮尖叫的波澜，维克多尼基福洛夫真的非常的引人注目，即便所有的粉丝都是为了他们自己特别的选手前来的依旧无法逃离这一波美色的诱惑气场。  
“胜生选手完全不为所动嘛。”诸冈主播实在是忍不住了，他可是知道他在SNS上炫耀他买到维克多的限量版海报的事情的，不过那都只是在升入成人组之前的事情了，就在他升入成人组之后的某一天突然有人说胜生选手把他SNS上面晒维克多周边的条全部都给删了。  
他已经把维克多当成对手了，不是粉丝，是堂堂正正的要以选手的身份进入到他的领域，他要夺得他的视线。即便有人说他是觉得万一被维克多看到以后还要同场竞技实在是太令人害羞啊，也有人说同场竞技这是痴心妄想吧，勇利升组好几年都没能从国内的比赛突出重围进军世界。太惨烈了，对于胜生勇利来说真的是太惨了。

勇利在二十二岁那年再次失去参加国际比赛的机会的时候他的粉丝们在SNS上相互安慰着彼此。  
[勇利会不会一辈子都见不到维克多？]  
[我不想想这个]  
[面对现实吧]  
[要是最后只能这样的话我会再去面对的]  
[但是勇利也绝对不会放弃的吧]  
[他要是能够见到维克多就好了。]  
[好啦，睡吧。明天还要上学呢。]  
[我还要上班呢。]  
[啊哈，原来你已经工作了啊。]  
[是啊，所以在学校的时候要抓紧时间追偶像哦]  
[勇利不是偶像，是永远的精神指标]  
[维克多一定也是勇利的指标吧]  
[这么说的话感觉和勇利君的关系近了好多]  
[hhhhhhh是啊，感觉好开心]  
[真希望我工作的时候勇利君还没有退役啊，这样就有钱去追他所有的比赛了]  
[我也是]  
[我也是啊]  
[加油！]  
[嗯，所以说早点睡吧]  
[晚安~]

遇到了很多的事情。在关注着一个人之后那个人的一切都似乎变得和自己有关了。为他感到骄傲又为他感到伤心难过，觉得整个世界都对他不公平，连自己的事情都变得平淡无奇了。  
就仿佛一颗星星挂在头顶上每天晚上看着它在那里闪闪发亮心就能够平静下来了。偶像对于粉丝来说大概就是那枚永远指引着自己也永远都触及不到的存在吧。  
所以在维克多把长谷津城堡的那张照片发出来定位全部都毫无置疑的指向所有谣传的可能的时候有人捂着嘴在电脑的另一头直接哭了出来。你做到了啊勇利，你真的做到了！

维克多送场的那个拥抱陷落的太深情让人尖叫不已。而勇利的表情却从极度不解、惊吓、害羞、一直到脸上渐起得太早的潮红还没有落下去之前就镇定了下来。  
大家已经见识过勇利的短节目了，但是到了现场却变得更加让人不住的捂着脸尖叫，这是什么呀！！  
过去的胜生勇利在哪里呢？  
在他的舞步里面，他把他原本藏起来的克制的东西和他以为自己就是这样的东西完全本末倒置了过来。他的清纯可爱藏在他极具挑逗暴露的诱惑之中，让他蛊惑的芬芳有沾染着清淡好像他确实就是不经意间撩拨到了你，这全部都是你自己的眼睛不好以为他就像是走在风尘里可他的裙下一丝不沾染尘土。那是维克多对他的指示，他怡然自得没有任何的包袱，他就像是在他的手掌心尖上面撒欢，你真的可以随时把手收起来把我带走可是你不舍得，心里面万千的都是他的婀娜多姿。  
他想表达的谁都知道但是谁都不敢说出。但是维克多就在旁边看着他。总有种这个人什么都看透了的样子。太镇定了。后来赛后的采访当诸冈主播一本正经地履行他的工作问起勇利对于接下来自由滑的时候维克多直接就把话题拦了下来，诸冈主播也懂勇利对于这种商业互吹一样的尴尬的问题实在是很不知所措，不过维克多教练，你这与其说是自我个性的强势不如说是你护的有点过了吧！  
就在这个时候小南选手突入将他真的是很没新意的采访带到了另一个极端上面。  
对啊！就应该这样啊胜生选手，你的盐盐的毛病该改一改了。你看不到吗？那么多的人喜欢着你，他们是为了你而来的。无论维克多的教练服掀起多少波澜他们都是为你而来的。你为什么总是没有看到呢？你为什么眼睛里面就只有维克多尼基福洛夫而没有你自己的存在呢？  
无论是在冰之城堡尤里扬言要打败勇利不需要两个YURI还是现在小南选手下的挑战书。诸冈主播对于这种少年不要命不要未来不要脸只需要像是一个少年一样斗志昂扬打破所有的一切禁锢的走向总是无比热血。这就是一个深度体育宅所向往的东西吧，难道胜生勇利你不该也来一发吗？

  
可是他就是显得那么的冷静。或者说他总是与整个比赛现场脱节格格不入。  
[所以他才会让人看起来非常的难过。]在SNS上面有人那样的评价过。好像对他来说花滑的比赛并不是一件那么让人快乐的事情，每到比赛他就会充满焦虑肩膀无比的承重，明明他双臂舒展的样子非常的好看，像天鹅的翅膀一样，他应该能够飞起来的。  
他总是在担心着如果有哪里不好，如果自己失误了怎么办。在有一次比赛之后诸冈主播看到他发在SNS上的更新捂着头，后面所有的安慰使他更加的焦虑，后来他的更新就越来越少越来越少。他真想跑过去使劲的掰他的肩膀掰到他痛把他从一个人的脑内里面叫醒，然后大声的对他说[你行的]，但是他做过了，换来的却是他藏在眼镜后面朝着他笑了起来。他不该有这样子的表情，他又把他自己给藏了起来。  
映入眼帘的又是勇利与维克多在争执的样子。诸冈主播倒是有点羡慕以前从来都没有看到过这么坦率的胜生选手啊。

诸冈主播今天在直接在满是粉丝的场边做现场直播和解说。地区赛的简陋让所有人的距离拉得更近了。他看到有人带过来了娃娃，不过围栏很高想来也是扔不进去的。但是粉丝怀里抱着的娃娃忍不住就让人感受到了这个赛季的开始，让人忍不住去想象胜生勇利究竟会以怎样的姿态迎接整个世界的比赛。而他出乎意料的鼓舞了小南选手使得所有的人都对胜生勇利更加刮目相看。他在改变着，在向着更加积极向上的方面改变着。而这所有的一切就都是因为维克多尼基福洛夫的出现。这实在是让人不经遐想他究竟用有着什么样的力量使一个颓靡不振的人重新地站起来，这实在是让人百思不得其解。  
是技术方面吗？是的，有的，但是技术方面就是在那个十三岁的时候第一次见面诸冈就从他的表演中看出了维克多尼基福洛夫的痕迹，他一点都不意外勇利在最崇拜的人的名字里面会说出他来。他无时无刻不在看着他。学习着他所有的技巧。他能够做的好，只是不够娴熟不得要领。但是维克多只要一两句话简单的示范如胜生勇利那么敏锐的人很快就能够理解的，他只需要反复的不断提高成功率让身体自然而然的去习惯。他行的，他都能的，可是为什么这些年来他一直都没有做到呢？  
带着这样的思虑，已经到自由滑的最后一位。  
诸冈主播还沉浸在上一个表演的解说完毕之中没想到被再一次的喧哗引回了注意力，但他好像错过了什么，而那一阵喧哗显得比之前显得更加的克制含蓄。这让人不由得有些联想，但是时间不多了。维克多这次的送场比之前自由化夸张的过头的煽情稳重多了。这次勇利的站位能回给他得拥抱反倒让人觉得更加惹眼一点。可是他松开维克多的双臂的的离开却显得很决绝一点都没有回头再看一眼维克多，反倒是维克多望着他的离去若有所思的样子。  
到底要发生什么？

“今天首次公开的自由滑节目是为表现胜生选手本人花滑人生而创作的曲目《Yuri on Ice》编舞是维克多尼基福洛夫”  
勇利进入场内没有任何多余的巡回在掌声还没有落下之前音乐就已经开始了。

那一串轻灵透彻的前奏让所有的一切都安静了下来。所有人屏住呼吸。

勇利的双手自面前捧起了什么，然后在自己逐渐抬起的面前在比心脏更加高的地方松开了手任那些东西就这样流进了自己的心间。他滑动了起来，以那捧源泉作为最初的启动燃料。他抬头享受着感受到注入心田的这股力量正漫入全身。是最重要的东西，是某一刻的开始，是我的整个花滑人生为我注进力道的那个东西。那就是维克多。  
大概现在谁都知道那对我而言那究竟是什么了吧。  
还记得刚进青少组的时候被诸冈主播询问而迫不及待的说出自己最崇拜的人是维克多尼基福洛夫的那一刻实在是忍不住就笑了起来，连说起这个名字都让自己感到无比的快乐。那个时候的自己真的是太快乐了。  
一直以为自己是因为小优的鼓励才能够走到最后的，但事实上自己是知道的，如果没有那个前进的目标无论怎样都是彷徨失措的。  
比起4+3就这么结束了，果然还是觉得不甘心。  
“4+2！成功了！”  
啊，掌声，这个是小南君的声音吧。听到有人鼓舞果然觉得很开心呢，不过维克多一定很生气吧，没听他的话就擅自改回去了，不过并不想改回来，我有想要告诉你的东西。就像是在这个跳跃之前逆向滑行之中右手有一个将此敬献与你的手势，在讨论编舞的时候你说伴我里面也有一个双手这样做出的手势，我不知道你当时有没有猜到，但是的这就是我想要告诉你的。这就是我想要告诉你的有关于我认识你以来的所有的一切。或许语言没有办法做但，但是用这个节目，我想我就能够躲避开自己的胆怯坦然的对你说了吧。你是带领我走向一起的开始啊。  
接下来的这里，是我开始逐渐走向你的过程，很笨拙吧，但是我就是那么一点点走过来了，滑行速度稍微变的快乐一点，因为觉得非常的紧张，对于自己一点一点正走向你而感到惴惴不安。我真的是个胆小鬼，一感到紧张不安就跑到冰场，如果冰场有人就跑到芭蕾教室。大家都对我很好总是帮我创造最好的条件，现在想来我当时居然觉得这一切都是理所当然的，真的觉得非常的抱歉啊。不管是美奈子老师、小优、西郡，是维克多你用手指向他们我才意识到这些的，但是也渐渐地变得非常依赖他们了。所以才想要对小优告白的吗？啊，我这是在撒娇啊。西郡，我真的感到非常的抱歉，而你却还是那么的帮着我。  
这里的简短的蹲踞是那时候在你面前丢脸了之后的彷徨失措。纪念照片的事情虽然当时感到非常的难受，但是现在想来却已经变得没有那么重要了，虽然经过了一段时间的不知所措但是你的出现简直就是惊涛骇浪使我进入了另一种不知所措。  
从很久以前开始就一直住在二楼的这个小房间里，旁边的小宴会厅一年也用不了几次，更不用说现在来温泉的人那么的少，大概就要永远被闲置在那里了吧。这也真好，这样二楼就一直是我的了，谁都不会过来反而让人松了口气但是又觉得非常的寂寞。当听到姐姐说让你住到那个房间实在是觉得她绝对就是故意的啊。超级的紧张  
！超级的开心！你要是知道的话一定会当我是变态吧？我永远都不会让你知道的，我永远都不会让你知道我究竟有多么的喜欢着你，永远不会让你觉得我和任何一个喜欢你的人其实是一模一样的。但是不得不承认就像是现在的曲调正在上升一样，和你在一起的每一天都比之前的一天更加的快乐也更加的不想要和你分开。  
这里是赢了尤里奥的时候，就改成4周吧。  
啊！过头了。就用接下来的旋转稍微稳一下吧，正好也是对着你大吼之后完全处于逃离状态的那时候呢。但是谁让你要提到女朋友的，明明知道我所有的一切还是这么口无遮拦的，如果你不是维克多的话绝对不想再看你一眼的啊。可谁让看你是维克多呢？真是气人。似乎所有的旋转都是彷徨无措的时候呢。你发现了吗？  
不知道刚才修改跳跃维克多有没有被吓到？你一定发现我把节目改回去了吧。现在才发现有点迟钝噢~不过让维克多吃惊还真的是让人心情不错呢。  
就这样看着我吧。  
就这样永远地看着我吧。就这——样！

刚才的跳跃怎么样？想要听到你的夸奖啊。  
那时候能够被你不放弃的拖到海边实在是一件太幸运的事情了。还没有被你放弃，光是这点就已经让我雀跃不已了。要知道那时候尤里奥说要把你抢回去的时候我真的是——  
不过没有关系了，已经没有关系了。

我感受到了你对付出得我所有的一切，你的真诚、你的慷慨、你的温柔，这一切都是我感觉到维克多尼基福洛夫最真实的存在。

现在的感觉非常的好，就像是在被你眷恋着的假象海面上滑行的海鸟那般此刻在你的眼中张开双臂感受到了来自于你的温柔的拥抱。心情变得特别的舒畅连身体都变得更加的轻盈了，接下去的体力绝对没有问题。  
因为我知道你无法躲开我哪怕一点点的视线。  
看着吧  
这是我最美丽的样子。  
当你那和拍摄录像对我说你最喜欢我的这一段的时候我看了老半天想要从中看出你所喜欢的究竟是什么样子，而你却在我的耳边说，勇利看起来很自由，没有被任何的东西所束缚住，全世界都会为你着迷的。  
其实我就想说只要你那么觉得就好了，真的。虽然在看着那个画面的时候我突然想到了少年时自己第一次看到的维克多的样子。自己现在终于更加接近你一点了吗？就像此刻在挨着你的肩膀时你自然而然的攀上来的手。你大概没有意识到，但是我真的觉得自己在受到你的保护而不是一开始见面的时候让我感受到的那种侵略，就是这种安全感让我能够将你喜欢的自由全部都演绎出来的。是你啊！

啊，没有失误！

真希望今天能够就这样一直进行到最后啊。真的这么想就让人有点担心了呢

这个跳跃果然没稳住。我果然不应该奢求这么多。但是又要怎么克制住自己才好呢？我办不到啊。不如就这样趁着势头继续下去好了，反正已经没有回头的路了，反正已经走到这里了，将来的路谁知道呢，至少在此刻心情与接二连三的跳跃正在振奋着自己。接下来就是接续步了。  
最振奋人心的时候！

维克多，你曾经说过这就是我最打动你的时候，音乐就像一道屏障一般在没有你在我身即边的很久以前就是这样的保护着我纵容着我，像是空气，像风一样，我感受到自己生出来了翅膀，而现在你就是那道托起我的风。如果没有未来的话想要在此刻尽情的向你宣告我所有的热情，我不会让一切就这样随便的结束的，维克多，我知道时日不多，但是我会去争取，在所有的与你能够相伴的日子里。我以往的冷漠其实都只是在向你撒娇吧，或许是这样的吧，一定是这样的吧，维克多，一直以来都想要向你撒娇来求得你的瞩目，想要被你哄骗，想要让自己知道自己是被你宠爱着怜惜着的，无论多少都不够，所以我才要更加无止境的引诱你紧紧的抓牢你，因为时日不多。就让我在这不知道什么时候就会结束的时间里面更加纵容自己吧！

场边一阵惊呼，胜生勇利在最后一个跳跃的时候撞到了墙上。他自己却没事人似的脑子里面冒出来：啊，维克多不是有和我说过要注意场地的使用嘛，真是表现过头了……

终于是最后的旋转了。

结束了吗？

就要这样的结束了吗？

不

没有

  
想要看到维克多的视线、想要看到维克多的视线、现在只想要看到维克多的视线。

那时候开玩笑的说无论维克多在哪里我都能够找到你是真的，因为你看……

  
当胜生勇利停下最后的旋转摆出最后凝固的动作的时候手指顺着一个方向柔软的抬起，另一只手按着心口的方向仿佛正在说。

  
我把我的心全部给你了。

  
啊，维克多在看着我呢，吃惊的，他真的在看着呢。

  
[鼻血滴出来实在是太痴汉了啊，我勇你怎么可以那么的可爱！]  
[他往维克多飞扑过去的那张照片我一定要永久珍藏！]  
[可恶！维克多那个混蛋居然让开了，实在是太混蛋了！]  
[一定会有下一次的啦~绝对会有的。]  
[他们要是以后比赛每场都有抱的话那就太绝了]  
[说不定啊！可以奶一口]  
[还记得当初是谁问“勇利会不会一辈子都见不到维克多”的？滚出来]  
[举手，存钱准备抢大奖赛的门票了……不说了，网费贵的要死，没钱了。]  
[你没有包年？]  
[睡了~]  
[到时候一起去吧]  
[嗯，一定！]

[人只要努力的话一定会实现愿望的吧？]  
[没有运气的话也不行]  
[那还是运气比较重要？]  
[在运气来之前能做的也只有努力吧。]  
[还是先睡吧！]  
[嗯，晚安~]

[今天超开心啊！]  
[我也是~希望勇利小天使的鼻子没事。]  
[还有维克多下次要好好的接着他]  
[不如让他来扑一次勇利吧]  
[搞不好会被盐盐的躲开哦]  
[然后还问他是不是缺钙]  
[关灯啦！！！！！！！！！！！明天我要上班的！！！！]  
[晚安~]  
[勇利也晚安~]  
[晚安~]

由全日锦地方选拔到东西两方选拔终于在临近大奖赛的前夕入围的选手正式召开新闻发布会。一直到现场诸冈主播才发现勇利是自己一个人来的没有让维克多跟着一起来，想必也是怕他的出现让现场乱一锅粥吧。  
勇利看起来很紧张，诸冈喊了他俩声他才意识到轮到他来展示这一次的主题和战前宣言了。

维克多在电视的这一头穿着家里面的浴衣和全家人坐在一起。他现在能够懂一些日常的英语了，但是还是需要小优和姐姐在他的旁边给他做翻译。但是今天却没有，大家好像是说好了一样，电视今天比他重要多了。维克多坐在那里看着勇利红着脸说话的声音越来越大，他只听懂几句但是没有办法把所有的词语全部都整合起来。他能够听懂的是胜利，是感谢，但是更多和他平时不太接触的东西他就不懂了。

[爱]是什么东西？他的板子上写的那个字是什么意思？  
等到直播结束他拿起手机迅速的查找字典。然后站在自己的房门口看着手机上面解释的词汇心里感觉到被什么东细撞击到了。他抬头看着勇利的房门，勇利现在不在，但是他想要去敲他的房门，他想要对他说他听到了，勇利对我的感情。你是傻瓜吗？要这么大声的像是在骂人一样的说出来，这种话要用更加深情一点的口气啊，你难道没有听过我对你说[我好喜欢勇利]吗？用那样的感情啊。用让我会脸红心跳不会因为一件衣服会被蹭到鼻血就跳开的样子啊！

勇利在回来的车上接到电话，可是车上不能够打电话，可是他又忍不住想要听维克多的声音。就在他犹豫不决决定还是接吧的时候电话突然被对面切断了。  
什么啊！他骂了自己两边混蛋又转过去骂维克多，是在心里的，否则别人会把他当成变态来看的。刚刚在电视上做完宣言已经够丢脸了。

维克多有听到么？他能够听懂吗？  
要是维克多在旁边肯定没有办法说出来的。  
维克多刚才的电话是怎么回事？  
他想要对我说什么？  
为什么那么久还没有打过来？是要我打过去吗？  
啊啊啊啊啊，到底要怎么办啊！！！！！！！！！！

勇利捂着脑袋蹲下去的时候手机突然响起了提示音，有一条短信安静的躺在那里是来自于维克多尼基福洛夫的。他标注为小维。

他看到那条简讯用假名打出来了一个简单的词。

那个词叫做[爱]

他的眼泪都掉下来了。他蹲在那里一下子起不来了。  
[爱]这种东西真的好沉重啊，维克多。你真的要把它全部都托付给我吗？

  
至今为止的人生。  
不知道为何，只是想对着什么指引他到达今天这一步的那个自己也不知道是什么的东西说一声

“谢谢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017-08-21  
> 2017-08-26


	12. 第12章

维克多把马卡钦抱起来举高高~  
“你听到勇利对我说什么了吗？你听到了吧？？”  
马卡钦要是会说话它大概就想要说请放下我让我睡觉，现在已经是几点了你知道吗？知道吗？知道吗？它打了个咆哮式的哈欠，嘴巴张大到可以把维克多的脑袋一口吞下去。  
维克多突然从地板上坐了起来，“现在可不是做这种事情的时候！”  
“小维真精神~”旁边的熟客正呷着酒吃着小菜，维克多听见了一回头学着当地人豪爽的“噢~”了一声。  
没人知道他是不是真的听懂。  
但这又有什么关系呢？  
他已经被所有人接纳为胜生家的成员了，对此维克多感到非常的幸福感。毕竟在圣彼得堡的时候他是一个人住的，虽然他的家隔三差五会变成冰场伙伴们开派对的地方。他和他们总是在一起，但他依旧要面对一个人回家之后背对着日落充满遗憾感的残阳对马卡钦说我回来啦，狗狗的热情让他感到些许的安慰，但他知道这种孤独感很快就会接踵而至。  
但是在乌托邦胜生的时候他会很自然的就被四周的环境融入进来，会有人把他拉过来勾肩搭背试图灌醉他，好让他这个抢走了整个小镇子女人们的视线的家伙尝点苦头。这主要是因为他们的老婆们总是叨念这世界上怎么有长的这么好看的男人如果自己再年轻一点的话……当然，没有人知道维克多喝醉的时候都是算好了假装给他们看的。至少有一天他就是在勇利来找他的时候才非常适时的往他的膝盖上面一倒害得最后是勇利把他给背回房间的。上楼前勇利还听到大叔们在背后得瑟维克多的酒量有多差，勇利悄悄他发出一声感叹“看起来好像是真的”外带小半句嘀咕“哈，这个就是维克多啊”。维克多听到他的声音掺着一点点笑意，他听着听着就全身放松下来跌到梦里面去了。

  
他在等勇利回来。他和他的大狗狗一起坐在门廊的台阶上面托着脸蛋歪着脑袋问他的大狗狗“马卡钦，勇利应该马上要回来了吧？为什么勇利还没有回来呢？”三分钟之前他第四次查了公交时间，从晚饭黄金档体育节目上面勇利发布主题宣言已经过去了好几个小时。现在已经夜深人静，外面有昆虫在鸣叫着，但是无论它们再怎么大声都叫不了多久了。树叶已经开始枯萎飘落，而这就是新赛季开始的预告。他和胜生勇利真正迎战的日子马上就要开始了。  
他就像是第一天来的时候那样穿着那件单薄的温泉浴衣坐在那里等他。还记得他刚刚来这里的时候看着那一大堆行李正在犯难换洗衣服是哪一箱的时候真利姐姐把这套浴递到了他的面前。他带着一身风雪十足的风尘仆仆，站在大厅里面想象着那个时候勇利就在楼上睡着在做着不知道是什么样子的梦。  
他那时候有多么的笃定淡然。他觉得自己什么都能够把握。他很急切地想要和他在一起，当他来了之后就突然觉得一点都不着急了。这些日子以来他所想着的就只是[想要快点到勇利的身边去啊~]，那些漫长的等待的日子是使他感到有无数的变数与不确定在催促他更加刻不容缓的想要见到勇利。在认识胜生勇利之后他开始害怕自己的那种宿命论一样的[如果那个人真的想要见我的话一定会再来找我的]，虽然后来是勇利的视频使他再次确定了自己的心意，但也因此，他变得更加害怕：如果勇利的那个视频并没有上传呢？那自己就会永远的等下去最后再将所有的遗憾归罪于勇利并没有来找自己这种撇清自身的事情吗？  
所以当他到达这里的时候似乎一瞬间有了一种目的已经达成的轻松感。反正勇利在那里躲不了也逃不掉了。任何一个人对他的爱慕都会使他的信心飞一样的滋长起来。  
他为那个时候勇利对他的那句纪念照片报以回头就走而感到非常的抱歉，那是因为自己在被爱之中迷失了感受变得再也看不到别人真正诉求，是他出了问题，是他忘记了爱的真正的模样。而胜生勇利在那晚的晚宴上用他自己不顾一切的对他的追求让他的心里面不由自主的又燃起了火焰。  
那就是爱吧？他的面前浮现出来勇利在电视上对着全国观众说是自己让他知晓了什么是爱，可明明维克多认为自己是一无所有是被勇利满载的爱意吸引而来的。在遇见胜生勇利之后维克多更加深刻地意识到了自己除了冰上的技艺与俊美的外表之外其实什么都没有，并且他正在逐渐失去这两件东西。这让他害怕，但现在他更加害怕失去勇利，因为除了这些之外他真的不知道自己还有什么是能够让胜生勇利如此仰慕自己的。  
这一直都让他感到不安，可勇利对他的感情又让他充满幸福。

  
他们已经住在一起近半年的时间了，四周所有人开始喊他小维，所有人都觉得他已经是这里密不可分的一个组成部分了。客人走光了的大厅有些寂寞，他抱着马卡钦取暖着一边想着过去的事情，房间里面其实一点都不冷，妈妈给他们留着的那盏灯也暖暖的。  
他现在就想见勇利。他觉得忐忑不安一下子不知道要待会儿见面要怎么办才好。就因为那个[爱]字，有一种藏在正大光明底下的朦胧的暖流烫到了他的心里面。

就在这个时候马卡钦突然从维克多的怀抱里面挣脱，乌托邦胜生的大门被一个蹑手蹑脚的家伙推开发出了一阵惊心动魄的哗然。  
维克多突然站了起来，马卡钦热情的扑着胜生勇利在他与维克多之间不断往返。  
“勇利！”  
“你怎么坐在这里？！”勇利被显然被惊吓到了，然后才想起来开口对他说“我回来了”  
噢，对了，日本人要打招呼的。维克多连忙回给他一句“欢迎回来”  
他伸出双手就把他抱进怀里。他真的胜生勇利缺乏太严重了。一天？那很长久了！自从他到勇利家开始他们就没有分开过半天。勇利在紧张之中胆小的说话的声音一愣一愣的好像回到最初他们刚刚见面时候的样子，但是他攀上维克多背后的手一点都不想要回到以前的样子。他假装意思一下似的手就浮在维克多的衣服上，然后力道一点点终于忍不住的承认了他也想要把他深深的按进自己的胸膛，他必须承认自己也得上了维克多缺乏综合症。

“维克多的日语什么时候变得那么的好的？那个欢迎回来和……”  
“我们每天都在说话呀。”  
“但是我们说的都是英语啊。”  
“勇利会和别人说日语，我一直都在听啊”  
这是什么啊，难道自己和别人说话的时候维克多都在注意着自己的一举一动么？？？？？？这简直没来由的叫人羞耻，自己太后知后觉了啊。  
“……对不起，我都没有注意到。”  
“勇利除了滑冰之外什么都不注意呢”维克多的声音听起来有点生气，但勇利在他的肩头把下巴一磕知道他是故意的。  
好久，他们松开来怀抱面对着彼此。在一边一直没得逞的马卡钦也要抱抱，它站得都快一人高了。“哈哈，马卡钦你也想我吗？”看着马卡钦想要用大叫来回应，他立马学着维克多平时做的那样把手抵在自己的嘴上示意它安静，马卡钦只好在地上跺着脚然后不断地站起来要舔他的睫毛。  
“勇利~”  
“别撒娇嘛”  
“你这是在说马卡钦还是再说我？”  
“两个都是。”他一边摸着马卡钦的脑袋，勇利从来都没有想过有一天能和维克多这样撒娇着说话。他跟着维克多一路回房间。还没有睡的姐姐探了个脑袋对他打了个手势“你在电视上说得漂亮”。勇利的脸一红，维克多在前面转过脑袋一副好像他真的什么都不知道的样子追问着随手就往勇利的肩膀上搭。他们和真利姐姐道了晚安之后就向着走廊尽头的楼梯走过去，维克多一直追问到勇利随手关掉一楼的灯。  
在黑暗中只听到勇利问维克多：“那么短信……也是？”  
过了一秒多钟维克多才反应过来“嗯，查字典查了很久”  
维克多的声音透着些许的安定，他们已经走到维克多的房门口了，勇利的房门也近在眼前，维克多突然在这个时候发出邀请“今晚要不要一起睡？”  
他总是时不时的就发出这样的邀请，有时候勇利会答应，但有时候他又会拒绝，这没有定数全看心情，但今天勇利感觉到这一声邀请之后他的内心有一股骚动涌了上来。今天的告白已经太刺激了，这很难让人不去联想到一些什么，明明他之前和维克多之间从来都没有过这种感觉。  
他不知到维克多怎么想他那个[爱]字，他也不知道维克多发给他的这个字又代表了什么。也许这意义很广阔又也许它很狭窄，因为人们总是把听到的别人的话当成是自己所想的来定义。他确实不在乎别人是怎么想的。他当时一味的只是想要把这句话说出来，他没想过维克多会给他什么回应。其实这些年来他追逐着维克多从来就没有想过追逐到了之后又要怎么样。他只想要让他记得自己，在无数花样滑冰选手短暂的一生当中他希望自己能够被这个恢宏的人知道自己这个小小的倾慕者的存在。这个人是影响了他一生的人，他想要在这个人的脑中留下自己的一点痕迹，就好像当他第一次在冰面上站稳的时候的小优对他说的那句“勇利好棒！”能够被喜欢的人承认是一种多么的简单的满足感啊。  
勇利拒绝了。他从维克多对他发出邀请的声音里面听出了期待，但是勇利把这些期待全部都卡在那一刻，他知道自己不能再要得更多了。他轻轻的对维克多说“晚安”，他看到维克多张了张嘴脸上满是遗憾，而勇利在最后一刻停下来对他说“谢谢你来找我，维克多。”

维克多看着他把门关好，但他站在原地、就站在那里，心里一时汇聚起无数的情绪。他来找他是正确的，勇利的那句话是在安慰自己。如果说几个月前他所抱有的是前来见他就已经达成最终目的了的话，那么现在当勇利以那个爱字回馈给他之后，他发现自己开始变得想要从他那里得到更多了。  
他想要和他在一起，就像那天晚上他突然决定想要和勇利永远在一起，可是这一切最终的结局却是在他说出口之后被无情的拒绝了。他不敢再说了，他真的不想再让勇利讨厌自己了。他觉得自己在这种时候突然发出这样的邀请，这种意味实在是太暧昧了，自己简直蠢死了。  
也许是因为太兴奋了，这一天晚上他们两个全都没有睡好。

  
临战的实体感变得越来越强烈，在勇利每一次落下来的跳跃细致调整之后越来越美妙的姿态之中。  
某天早上的晨练，勇利不知道为什么维克多会突然间停下脚步，他顺着维克多的视线看到海边浴场挂上了关闭的通告。  
“这里只有每年夏天的时候才会开放的。原来夏天都已经过去了呢。少年组的比赛也已经开始了，总有种被赶超上的感觉”他抓了抓头，但是维克多没有动。平和的海风拂面而过耳边响起那种沉静的波涛的声音，他们从风中感受到了时间正在迅捷的过去。他们还记得在八月初的某一个夏天他们带着马卡钦一起到海边来玩，大家伙一下子就欢快地追逐着气球跑到海里面去了。以前每天遛狗它都想要往里面跳可是勇利总是拖着它，因为他们马上就要去练习了，没有时间陪它玩的。这下可好了，看着马卡钦那么肆意欢快的样子勇利都忍不住迎着海浪跑了过去，你说维克多？？？他的脑袋已经泡到海里面去了。

海面的细浪被阳光照射出一群金色的光芒，勇利永远都没有办法忘记，他是多想要就这么一直的看下去。但是维克多追了过来害得他立马就跑开了，为什么一个二十八岁的大男人会那么喜欢往人家的头上抛沙子？！！！！！！！  
“在圣彼得堡我们就是这样玩的噢”  
“太小孩子气了”  
“你也不算是什么大人啊。连大人的EROS都学不会的家伙。”  
“已经学会了啊！”  
“那就来一个啊~哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
勇利还没有朝着他抄沙子维克多居然就已经开溜得只剩下一个点了。  
眼睛头发里面全部都是细小的颗粒，维克多抓着他的手把他拉到喷头底下揉着他的脑袋揉着揉着就恶作剧的按了下去。  
“维克多你！”  
勇利才不示弱呢，伸手就把维克多的脑袋也往喷头底下按。  
他摸到维克多有些软的耳朵、皮肤上的一小颗沙子残留的颗粒，他捧起维克多的脸庞看着水流从他的脑袋顶上滑下来，那种眼眸里面深邃的在非常深处好像有一个漩涡把他的视线全部都卷了进去。  
他晒得滚烫的皮肤泛出薄红，他听见维克多充满磁性的声音从脑袋顶上灌了下来在流水肆意喧闹里面对他说“你真美。”  
“啊？”  
这个完全没有经过脑子就发出的声音让勇利自己都吃了一惊。他望着维克多看着自己的视线，感受到他托在自己脸上的双手正摸进头皮摸得他的脑袋发麻，不由自主的向着维克多的方向靠了过去。被落单在旁边的马卡钦一声大叫把两个人失神的意识拉了回来，直到这个时候他们才发现太阳已经落到了海平面的上方在海面上拉出一条通向它滚烫浩翰的征途。  
维克多突然想起他过去一人回家时候的夕阳，圣彼得堡难得的阳光在这里是家常便饭。现在勇利在这里马卡钦也在这里，这让他对于夕阳拥有孤寂的烙印开始松动剥落。

夕阳太美。  
维克多朝着他一笑  
这也太美  
维克多对胜生勇利说的那句：你真美  
也太美。

勇利一直都在拼命地前行着，总是忙到喘不过气。以前总想着要是有一天能够见到维克多的话一定要留下个重要的回忆才行。就像是他墙上的那些海报能够陪着他一过就是十几年的时间，只有这种长久的陪伴才能够让胜生勇利感到安心。他们现在在一起的时间全部都用来练习了。就在这个时候他突然想起了原来这一切也都是回忆，是最重要的回忆。难道不是吗？

他们晚上坐在客厅里面一边吃着晚饭一边整理今天的照片，勇利突然翻出来尤里奥还在的时候他们在沙滩上放烟火，他脑中浮现出来得尤里奥好像从来都没有用好口气和自己说过话。照片里得勇利一边帮他点烟，他还觉得这烟火棒里面肯定有什么阴谋比如说会突然爆炸。但是结果什么都没有。就在那一瞬间五彩斑斓的光芒从小小的棒子里面喷涌而出。他们甩着烟火棒追逐着，说着夏天的时候再来游泳吧，隔着那一束束彗星尾巴一样的光彩之中对着彼此举起手机捕捉所有永恒的一瞬间。勇利翻阅着自己的SNS账号不知不觉已经有了那么多的照片，他每天起来都会看到那个小小的图标上面的消息提示。  
从来都没有那么多人会注意他，或者说他从来都不会去注意有多少人在看着他。他过去从来都不会开消息提示，一直到维克多和他一起把那晚烟花的照片上传上去要和他比试谁拍的点赞数更多。尤里奥抢过他的手机不讲道理的就帮他设定好了消息提示“手动刷新多烦啊”，勇利一时整个懵逼。“本大爷也参加你不会是怕了吧。”

一点点的积累着

像雪花聚集成白茫茫的一片那样

一点点的积累着

  
“勇利修好图了吗？我们一起上传。”

他们一起点击发送，然后一起在发送成功之后把彼此的麦茶杯子撞出清脆的声音。

  
一点点积累着

  
然后像冬天的雪那样，最终全部都融化蒸发掉了。

维克多的手伸了过来捂在他的脸上暖暖的，“你这是什么表情啊，就那么害怕会输给我吗？”  
“……不是。”  
“输给我也不丢脸的。”  
维克多的声音很温柔，真的非常非常的温柔。

“我一定不会输的。”

因为这个世界上只有赢的人才能够被人记住。

“我想要像维克多那样被人记住。”

勇利以前是这样子的人吗？维克多有些不解了

“只有像维克多这样才能够被人记住。”

  
[只有像你那样，才能够被你永远的记住。]

  
他们在天刚刚亮的时候就出门了。马卡钦站在门口呜咽着，他知道每年的这个时候维克多会一次又一次地离开它。只不过今年它不会被放到宠物旅馆去寄宿。维克多蹲下来抱了它很久，好像要永别那样的对它难过的说话。胜生勇利显得有些冷漠，这就好像他知道有些事情一定会结束那样所以一定不可以和要分开的东西有太多的牵连。  
但是维克多不一样。在这此时此刻他只知道他们之所以待在一起、在SNS账号上面留下的所有的痕迹都是有原因的。

[我会让你在大奖赛上面夺得金牌的。]维克多的声音一直都浮现在他的耳边

要是不拿到金牌的话就什么意义都没有了。

他兀自冷漠的和所有人平常的告别，怀揣着一颗滚烫炙热的心，踏上了征程。

自维克多轰动整个花滑圈子的大动作——跑去找勇利并且自告奉勇要做教练以来克里斯就再也没有和维克多碰过头。要知道以前他们每年的休赛季能够提前几个月就订好了去哪里玩和各家的商演你有没有收到邀请通知到时候见吧。除了两年一次打着国家名号没有积分简直就是集体综艺派对的世界团体赛之外无论是欧洲、美国、俄罗斯本家还是日本都拥有为数不少的商业表演活动，近几年维克多和克里斯还受邀参加过中国的冰上盛典，而日本由于原本是强国，但是之后由于人才断档才沦落到去年只有胜生勇利参加的地步所以原本商业演出都是非常多的。  
克里斯在母国的ART ON ICE夏季活动上最后与和他合作的歌手彩排完之后发了一张他站立在冰面上黑色V字紧身衣包裹着他健美的身躯的照片，而他伸手像是要摘取天上的星星一般，甚至比星星更加光彩熠熠。  
他后来和维克多聊天表示他理解现在勇利的事情第一，他只是想告诉他他也很想他，所有参加商演的老朋友都很想念他，克里斯还用玩笑般的口气告诉他今年的门票因为你不参加至少有四成没能卖出去。  
这口气确实是有些责怪的，你看，所有人都在期待你的回来，克里斯代替很多人把这句话说了出来。维克多在那边沉默了一会儿，克里斯能够听到对面有冰刀在冰面上划过的声音，那个声音充满力量而扣人心悬，维克多正在陪伴着勇利将节目精益求精。所有人都知道维克多从来都不懈怠自己的节目他更加不可能让胜生勇利懈怠掉他们合作的第一场比赛。他们要让全世界震惊。虽然他们两个或许并不在乎全世界。就像他们最近上传的照片，全部都是他们两个。各种各样的练习和日常生活，他们生活在一个可见到的却不容许任何人介入不容许打扰的全封闭的世界里面。维克多说勇利的家叫“乌托邦胜生”，或许胜生勇利真的是他的乌托邦也说不定。  
那一阵子每当维克多打过来电话他就知道自己又要变成恋爱顾问了。要是他像勇利的好朋友披集朱拉诺那样看起来就是没谈过恋爱的人的话他就可以装个无知。但是克里斯想想然后又觉得这不应该，维克多是他的好朋友、最好的朋友、人生绝无仅有的。他也曾经像胜生勇利那样盲目的崇拜他，最后甘于在他的身边的一个位置停了下来。这是一个能够把维克多尼基福洛夫看得最清楚的特等席。他不知道胜生勇利将会选择尘埃落定在维克多身边的哪一个位置。维克多想要的永远和他在一起又会不会是胜生勇利所需要的？更重要的是他真的配得上这个位置吗？如果维克多只是一时兴起，那么克里斯愿意帮维克多为他偶然突发的小激情加一把火让他高兴一个，但如果是为了终生，克里斯很担心胜生勇利是否承担得起。  
在日本国内的比赛至少绝大多数人都还是站在胜生勇利这边的，可是一旦踏上世界的舞台他们势必就要从那个小小的一方温暖岛国的封闭里面走出来接受所有人的考验。可怕的不是世界上到底有没有乌托邦，而是如果有的话又要怎么面对全世界来证明它的存在？怎么来证明他们两个能够颠覆全世界已经下定结论的想象？除了看着别人幸福自己就幸福的浪漫主义者之外所有人都是掠夺者，而竞争场上只谈胜负。  
勇利在地方的选手权比赛上直接刷新了个人纪录进入世界级别的行列，当那个视频一上传SNS整个花滑界就轰动了。日本国内将他称作将要冲击冠军的存在，紧接着世滑联居然也兴致昂扬的转发了此条消息并且宣称这一届大奖赛的总决赛将会变得扑朔迷离。但大家知道毕竟那是因为这界大奖赛没有维克多的参加以及胜生勇利的背后是维克多他们才会那么说的。  
还记得十个月前维克多还在传言是否会退役，结果被他个人精湛优美的技艺完全打破，而在这同时也传言胜生勇利有可能会退役的事情被比他更加有价值的消息淹没在信息碎片里面。胜生勇利仿佛就会这样被掩埋然后变得谁都不记得，可是维克多突然去找他让他突然变成了全世界的焦点。

克里斯一边整顿好行李一边看了看手机，还是没有回复，他觉得维克多现在真的是把他忘记到九霄云外去了。  
最近有关于他们的消息  
有一部分的人抱着：  
[就是这个家伙让维克多暂停一整个赛季的吗？完全看不出来他究竟哪里好，维克多到底在想些什么啊？]  
那些人们觉得事情的重点在于维克多，而对象不管是谁都没有什么大问题。并且有人爆料是胜生勇利先邀请的，而他们乐于饭撒的维克多当然不会拒绝。前提是维克多本来也就想休息了，所以管他是胜生勇利还是别的什么勇利这都不重要。那个对象一点都不重要。  
而另有一部分人则是这样的：  
[你们有没有看那个视频？胜生勇利实在是太妖娆了！就连瞎子都看得出来他是在引诱维克多。不得不说如果被这样的一个人引诱的话或许我也会。看他们两个人在现场的眼神交流和拥抱。天哪，最绝的是和尤里普林塞提对决的时候胜生抛出笑容之后维克多的那个口哨（跺脚跺脚跺脚）他们真的有意识到其他人的存在吗？？？？？他们两个简直目中无人的太tm棒了！]  
很多人之前根本就没有人注意过胜生勇利的存在，那时候几乎所有人都在疯狂地寻找胜生之前的视频把他的过去从底朝天翻了个遍。  
无数的人在SNS上面感慨他真的有那么出色吗？为什么之前我们从来都没有注意到过他？

因为能够留在别人眼中的只有获得第一名的人以及抢走第一名的人。  
而胜生勇利正以另外一种方式夺走了维克多尼基福洛夫。

**************************************************

勇利和维克多一下机场就迎来热烈的记者围攻，比他们更早一步前来勘探场地的诸冈主播对此一点都不惊讶，出了维克多因素之外他早比所有人都知道胜生勇利的出色。作为本国记者，他在之后会对胜生选手做跟踪报道，不过现在他要做的是从欧洲人高马大的同行里面抢得先机。

“请问胜生选手对这次的比赛有怎样的预测？既然有维克多尼基福洛夫选、教练的教授——”

勇利看起来特别紧张，记得上次他初次进入大奖赛的决赛搞得国内的媒体对他非常的热情，但是那时候他人在底特律，而且是集中式训练所以他也没有太多的机会和媒体交流，绝大多数时间都有切列斯蒂诺在旁边看着他们在谈好的时间内拍摄但拒绝任何的干扰，所有采访全程都有切列斯蒂诺陪同。  
而现在，当维克多的名字被提到的时候，勇利的心里面顿时热腾了起来。他的名字与维克多连接到一起了。这和在长谷津的时候维克多被称作是胜生家的小维不同。现在可是在花样滑冰的正式场合啊。  
人声太嘈杂他没有做过任何准备基本都是：非常抱歉，这个我会在新闻发布会上回答的。机场迎接的除了记者还有大量的粉丝，其中尤其以维克多的帝王团最为显著。他们争相拥挤过来但是并不越过分割带。勇利心里淡定的笑了笑：和尤里奥的粉丝比起来实在是温柔多了。粉丝和偶像果然都是同款的……  
此时维克多伸手撩起他脸颊上一缕不自然的头发将它理顺，勇利一边谢谢一边想大概是刚才靠在一起睡觉的时候压到了。就在众目睽睽维克多突然靠在他的耳朵边上对他说：  
“勇利，跑起来了噢。”  
“呃？啊？你在说什么？！！！！！”  
就在这一瞬间的所有人掏出手机照相机摄像机一并对准这两个拖着行李箱就跑的选手和教练。

勇利大口的喘着气大喊着“维克多快点停下来”，但是维克多扭动下巴意思一下前面的紧急出口“来接应的车就在前面了。”  
他就这么一路把他拽着跑然后推进车厢把自己像是酒瓶塞子那样从勇利的背后趁机塞了进去，勇利被他满满当当的推到里面双手拍在车窗玻璃上，和泰坦尼克号那个拍玻璃比起来完全没有任何风情。  
“维克多！”  
勇利生气又纳闷的回过头想要求个解释却看到维克多一脸非常正经的说“早就想这么干一次。”  
“什么？为什么？难道以前那个镇定自若的从机场大厅里面走出来和大家着手握手说谢谢帮忙签名和应对自如的回答记者问题的那个维克多是假的？”勇利作为粉丝的内心现在简直万分纠结！虽然说过维克多只要是维克多就好了但事实上老天！他捂着脸颊见只想要大喊：维克多真正的面目到底是什么啊？他不能告诉那些粉丝维克多的本体，事实上作为他的粉丝的自己每天都在过去的各种错误信息里面消化不良。  
维克多摊摊手“对大家当然是想要很好的，但是有时候也会有冲动啊。唔……打个比方吧，你看到猪排饭难道不会有立马把它吃掉的冲动吗？”  
“有的！”这种事情简直都不用过脑子！  
“就是嘛，我也有啊。”  
在猪排饭上现在他们已经是同盟了。  
车子在送他们去宾馆的路上，他们已经来的晚了，等晚上他们还有正式的新闻发布会，那个时候所有的选手都会见面。

维克多先是给克里斯发了个抵达的消息，勇利也在和家里人报平安。等到他们各自都忙完了，维克多伸手揽着勇利的肩膀拉他靠过来挨着自己的肩膀一起拍了张合照和刚才在旁边偷拍面对记者紧张的勇利的侧脸照一起上传SNS。  
在对着镜头微笑之前勇利的喉结上下小小的翻动了一下，他很紧张，维克多能够感觉到他的紧张，所以之后他一直都没有将自己的手从他的肩膀上面挪开。

车子使动得很平稳，安静的细小的嗡嗡声有点催眠，北京和长谷津的时差不大，但是太阳落下去的更晚，昨天的这个时候他们已经结束一天的训练泡在池子里面享受一天最舒服的温泉了。然后他们会说一些白天的事情。维克多爱极了日本人特有的在温泉里面小酌两口，明明是要洗完了就去吃饭的，但是他们总是在这种时候故意把时间拖得长一点，等到他们上桌的时候所有的人都已经吃完去做他们各自的事情去了，于是就变成了又是他们两个人在一起了。

在这小小的车厢里面他们两个人挨在一起，时间也刚刚正好，维克多不由自主的就开口说话了。  
“今天大概还吓到大家了吧。”  
“说的正是。”勇利回答的毫不含糊还一边刷着SNS上面他们两个逃跑的各种照片，居然还有几秒钟视频。和维克多在一起之后就什么乱七八糟的事情都出的来了。啊，他发现一张自己跑得差点摔倒的样子但是维克多正好回头看着他在笑，有点可爱////////。维克多很舒服的把脑袋靠到了他的肩膀窝上伸指头在他的手机上面点了个小心心。  
“啊！！！你在干什么？？快点撤掉！”胜生勇利要崩溃了。  
“干什么嘛，和粉丝互动很有趣啊。”维克多懒洋洋的说。  
“那你今天干什么还跑掉？”完了！这个人居然那么快就发现自己点赞还发了一条尖叫，现在再撤掉也于事无补了。  
“嗯……所以说很有趣啊。其实啊，对着所有人笑大家会不会觉得厌倦了呢？”  
“不会啊。”  
“对哦，勇利也是我的粉丝嘛，可以用来参考。”  
“那维克多觉得厌倦了吗？”  
“就是在想能不能在这个方面也给大家一点新鲜感吧。”  
“那就不必了。你都不累吗？”  
“整天做一样的事情才会累吧。”  
“那么……滑冰呢？”  
“花滑的话已经变成我生命的一部分了吧。”  
“啊，这样啊。”勇利发出那样的一声回应，它听起来非常普通，浅淡又干脆，但是仔细听的话会有一点点的开心，他和维克多的共通点也就只有花滑了，只要维克多还没有放弃花滑的话就算维克多以后不是他的教练了，他们至少还有可能会保持来往。维克多听出来了他的小开心，他挪动了一下身子让自己靠得更加舒服一点，勇利也动了一下好配合让他更快找到舒服的姿势。  
“勇利就那么喜欢我滑冰吗？”  
这个问题突如其来的简直有点莫名其妙吗，这个还用说吗？勇利点了点头，然后问他“怎么了？”  
“就是突然想起来要是以后真的不滑冰的话大家还会那么的喜欢我吗？”  
“肯定会有的吧！但肯定也不是全部的的人吧。”勇利后半句的声音说的有点含糊，他知道这个回答会让维克多有点受伤，但是骨子里面他不喜欢说谎。他想好要是维克多哭了或是别的什么他一定会竭尽全力的安慰他，他准备好随时给他一个拥抱，只要维克多需要。他已经知道维克多非常喜欢拥抱他了，就像是现在他的手搭在自己的肩膀上这样的动作。维克多拉着他的手跑的时候的紧张又激动的感受他到现在还能够感觉得到。虽然自己本身是一个什么事情好像都能够接受的人，很快就能够习惯所有的失败什么的，虽然他真的可以表现的这样，像是维克多把他塞进车厢之后看着维克多胡闹又得意的神采奕奕的脸他还能够老成的叹口气，虽然紧接着就被维克多靠近过来的脸帅到血管扩张到脸红不已。  
这个人简直太完美了，勇利忍不住在心里面感叹。他有时像小孩子一样天真可爱但又能够随时展露成熟的一面应对所有的突发状况。他的长相一流，体态完美，当他出浴的时候无论从哪个角度看都像一尊纯白大理石雕砌的神像。他的哪里都完美到让人出乎意料，你明明知道他是那么的出色，可是你就是想象不到他所能够到达的那种程度！那绝对不是存在在这个世界上的人。但是他现在却在担心这种事情，他也像是个普通人那样在担心着这种事情。  
勇利的心里产生一种不该有的振奋，他感觉到维克多正因为在他的心中降低了神格而与自己靠近了。  
勇利的右手也很想搭上维克多的肩膀，借此学着他安慰自己那样的劝慰他。但是他突然发现自己不能那样。因为那样简直像是在趁火打劫，简直像是在期待着他比自己差劲自己就好去拯救他一样。他讨厌自己这样。  
维克多捏着他的手指，那只手本来是要搭到维克多的肩膀上的，但是他现在不能那么做了，但是至少他可以回应着也捏着他的手指。维克多看起来没有意见，只是沉默在那里与他的手指交缠在一起相互嬉戏。这种互动似乎在哪里发生过，胜生勇利一点都想不起来，但维克多脸上挂着柔软的表情，因为维克多记得那天晚上他也是这样的捏着胜生勇利的手指头。  
“只要是被维克多的光芒点亮过一次心灵的话，那么那个人就一定会一辈子都深爱着维克多的。”  
勇利抬头看到维克多脸上的震惊，这让他也有点出乎意料，他就是在实事求是的说啊，该说他就是在说自己的想法。他知道即便维克多有一天退役了自己也会一直的崇敬这个人，由他引发的所有的奇迹永远都会留在他的心里面，并且会成为之后让他好好生活下去的一种动力。借此，维克多就会一辈子地留在他的心里面永远都不会离开了。  
维克多给过无数的人点亮生命的惊喜。所以像是现在这样居然能够和他的神明靠的那么的近，分享着彼此的体温，在还有些余温的深秋的异国他乡，他们依偎在一起并不知晓寒冬即将来临的那一刻。  
“我不喜欢这样。”  
“但是每个人都会经历的吧”勇利的视线垂下去了一点含着一点点显而易见的感伤“那是没有办法的事情。”  
“连努力都没有尝试过就放弃这点真的非常的讨厌”他居然咬着唇别过脑袋。  
“都说了那是没有办法的啊。”  
“反正我的话一定会竭尽全力到最后，我才不会在事情都还没有发生之前就说这么丧气的话呢。”  
“那是因为你是维克多，我才没有那种办法——”  
“勇利！明天可是你的比赛，怎么可以在这种时候说丧气话。”  
这下维克多算是真的生气了。就在这个时候车子正好驶到了宾馆的门口。他们下榻的宾馆的门口已经有一些粉丝等候多时了。他们一看到他们两个就纷纷围了上去。有中国本地的，也有从其他国家特地飞过来观看比赛的。勇利看着维克多又恢复到平时的样子，再想想刚才孩子气的为了一件注定的事情而生气的样子简直没有办法确定这是同一个人。。  
看着维克多与粉丝们合照，勇利心里面叹息：啊，就像是那个时候问我要纪念照片时候的样子，全部是一样的。这就是平时的维克多，又是一副神明的样子光芒万丈又温暖又刺眼，仿佛离得很近但又觉得怎么都都抓不住。就在这个时候维克多的电话竟然响，一个个全部来凑热闹。勇利在旁边看得心里面焦虑了起来。  
要是维克多真的不滑冰了，要是维克多并没有来做自己的教练，即便自己一直都在拼命努力与维克多能够相互交谈的日子就算有也一定非常的短暂。勇利不觉得与维克多认识之前的自己到底有哪里是出彩到会让维克多看到自己像是自己十多年前一眼看到维克多就这样陷落下去拼了命也要走到他的面前去让对方看到自己，更想让对方记住自己。  
而现在维克多是自己的教练，勇利想这已经是不知道多么幸运的事情了。现在他自己身上的光芒全部都是维克多给予的，只要维克多在他的身边他就能够不断地燃烧自己不断地释放自己好像无穷尽一样。从地区赛的时候他居然拼命到撞墙的地步，虽然自己的好强个性一直都摆在那里，但是自己却从来没有那么的觉得不拼下去就会失去什么的恐慌。

想要得到这个人的夸奖

维克多摆手对粉丝说抱歉在得到对方的谅解之后他拿起手机接通电话，勇利听到他喊了一声“克里斯”

想要得到这个人的注目，就算是一瞬间也好，心里面已经完全按捺不住了。

维克多讲完手机又继续和粉丝攀谈还从他们的手里接过来礼物和鲜花。他看到她们在回头看自己，因为维克多回头在看他还快活向他招了招手要他过去。  
勇利迫不及待的向着维克多走了过去，但是就在这一瞬间突然有人把他给拦了下来，就看到维克多一脸惊诧然后嘴角又缓和上来了笑容对他比了个拇指[上啊]

拦下他的是一直在旁边不知道怎么插话的胜生勇利的粉丝。女孩子非常可爱，就和维克多的粉丝一样做了精心的打扮，唇彩透着润泽的闪光，但她紧张的抿着唇好像不知道怎么开口的样子双手抱着鲜花和礼物袋子整个身体都绷的紧紧的。  
勇利吃了一大惊，这不是他第一次遇到自己的粉丝，但问题是刚才他还看着维克多处于那样的处境怡然自得的样子突然轮到自己一下子就手足无措了。他做了一个深呼吸，他感觉到维克多在看着他。对于一个出色的受欢迎的花样滑冰选手来说这是非常重要的一环，去享受被人爱着。  
在来这里的一路上他总是认为讨厌他让维克多休赛的人会比喜欢他的人多得多得多，虽然现在维克多的面前是一堆，而他的面前是一个。但是真的到了这个时刻当他面对一颗真诚的心的时候突然觉得只要有这么一个人他都已经快乐到不行了。这就是维克多每天都在经历的吗？也总是被我逃开的。家乡的人和选手似乎都有一个理由能够解释，他们或者是从小长大带着花样滑冰之外的同胞爱，或者是面对着相同的处境能够相互理解的同伴。而像这样在遥远的异国他乡有人追随而来，他突然想到了一年前自己追着维克多到大奖赛决赛的那刻的砰然心跳。  
“这是要给我的吗？”他伸出去双手，女孩子一抬头，勇利露出了一个和维克多一样的温暖的完美的笑。

就在维克多更新了他们的落地照之后的不久又一条更新上传了上去。  
里面是勇利与他的粉丝的照片，维克多与他的粉丝的照片，以及维克多与勇利一起与他们粉丝的照片。而剩下的最后两张是，他们两个拍下那些不住的回头向他们道别的粉丝们的照片和勇利与维克多到达酒店的房间累得摔在床上埋在那堆鲜花和礼物里面的合照。  
附带留言：最好的战前祝福。谢谢你们，我们的幸运之神们！  
勇利感到因为这些照片的关系，他与维克多又近了一点，不是之前在想着[自己是把维克多给拖下来了吗？]的那种慌张不安的接近，而是自己能够变得与维克多更加相似的接近。  
在最后一张照片拍完之后勇利终于舒缓下来一天的疲惫抱着鲜花浑身懒洋洋的。他看着维克多把外套往床上一放换了身衣，走过来揉着他的脑袋跟他说他要去见见克里斯。勇利迷迷糊糊的应了一声，然后听见维克多小心地带上了门。一阵突如其来的安静包围着他。他翻身靠向维克多换下来的外套，终于放松下来了。

  
晚一些的时候他们换好衣服去参加记者招待会，所有的人各就各位穿着各自国家的队服。他们胸前不同的国旗让他们站到了对立的场面，但穿着一身休闲外套的维克多轻松自如的面对着雅科夫与波波维奇的路过显得非常享受这没有国家代表意味的身份。老教练瞧了瞧他看起来好像牙齿里塞了东西一样难受。虽然他又被教训了一下，但是显然维克多一点都不在意，简直就是在挑衅雅科夫身为教练的权威一样，他现在也是了，但在雅科夫的眼里他就是一个在挑战自己父亲的小孩子一样让他觉得幼稚。可是维克多没有在意，勇利发现他似乎根本就不在意这里所有的一切。  
在采访的间隙维克多被各方的招呼打扰着。一个又一个人故意喊他“维克多教练”把后面的称呼喊得特别的明显好像那是假的一样，勇利的心里特别不舒服。  
这个时候雅科夫正好也把目光投到了勇利的身上，他不知道是不是要主动打招呼这样会不会显得太过狂妄，但是维克多伸手搭到了他的手臂上立马把他的注意力拉了回来。

简直可怕。勇利心想。那位教练一定也非常的讨厌自己。  
维克多瞥了他一眼紧接着开口“雅科夫对谁都是一样的啦，别去在意。”  
“那种事情办不到的好吗？他一定觉得是我拐骗了维克多，然后还故意让维克多没有办法离开，他一定觉得我耍了什么手段，一定千方百计地想要把维克多搞回去。”  
老天！维克多在脑内大喊。居然用[搞]回去，这个字眼有点刺激，但是维克多知道“就我所知雅科夫不是那种只会让你跪着回来求他的人啦。”  
“那我不是害得维克多以后要跪着求回去的罪人了吗？”他双手捂脸简直不行了。  
“勇~利。我比你更加了解雅科夫，”维克多把他的脸掰过来看着自己，他想告诉勇利雅科夫是认可实力的人，但似乎这样只会让勇利更加焦虑，于是他打算换个话题“我们先去解决晚饭的问题好不好。”

维克多几乎想要在所有的人的面前炫耀他的胜生勇利，但他更想在比赛上面炫耀。  
不过首先他先在昨天晚上的聚餐上面稍微做了点小提示。  
第二天一早勇利已经被披集上传的那张照片吓到不行，这点完全出乎维克多的意料，维克多对于勇利的焦虑还是有所耳闻的。他不知道要怎么应对，他本来以为那张照片的独占宣言能给勇利一点暗示、算了，他昨天晚上喝高了还趁机故意在切列斯蒂诺面前搂着勇利说了一句“我那么喜欢勇利，所以勇利一定也要世界第一喜欢我的噢~心”  
此刻，切列斯蒂诺正好陪着披集走过来与维克多一眼对视炸出神秘的火花来。

维克多没有注意到勇利的焦虑来自于这个环境的每一个角落，因为所有人仿佛都无声的在诉说着。  
[快点把维克多还给我们！]

克里斯在一边看着，维克多的无知让他有点心急。作为同样的崇拜者他明白这种感受，但是一直都是被崇拜着的维克多却永远都不会知道这种感受。他想要帮帮他。所有接近维克多的人多多少少都会引起一些非议，这和沾了谁的光让自己显眼非常雷同，并且克里斯知道维克多知道这种事情，但是维克多必须视而不见除非那个人真的做出了什么过激的举动否则那之前他不能做任何的事情，因为只要他做了一点点的事情勇利就会被冠上得逞了的名号受到更多的伤害。粉丝是一种有点可怕的存在。他用仰慕的心可能想着一些下流的事情，但你不能去想得太深入，否则你就会没有办法面对他们接受他们，维克多不想让任何一个真心的人受到不应该受到的对待。就在这个时候他突然想到纪念照片那件事情，他那么热情可是勇利反倒是跑开了。  
他不禁一笑，就在克里斯言语中希望他能够去关照一下勇利的时候，“我想看看勇利自己会怎么做，别小看他了。”  
“你这是在炫耀啊。”  
“其实我也不知道。一直以来都是别人给我惊喜，不知不觉的也想要看到别人给我惊喜了。”  
他们就那么的看着勇利一个人在做着热身运动，被无数双眼睛看着但是心里面却在想着维克多的事情，因此他能够坚持下来。克里斯突然想：要是自己当年也这样的努力是不是也能够更加接近维克多一点呢？  
他们是好朋友，所有花样滑冰选手里面与维克多关系最好的一个人。可是克里斯并不是天才型选手，他与勇利一样认真努力完全靠实力走到现在与维克多并驾齐驱，但是普通人和天才之间的鸿沟实在是太遥远了。  
克里斯是即便维克多退役之后也能够维持关系的好朋友，但事实上克里斯非常羡慕像勇利这样能够在花样滑冰上面深深地抓住维克多人。他也看看过勇利与尤里的对决，看过勇利在九州地区赛上面不顾一切的样子。他尚未成熟的新技法的失败冲淡不了他向前冲的那股劲头，作为一个同样倾慕维克多的人，他知道胜生勇利一定不会就此停下一定还能够更加向前。  
克里斯看了一眼看着勇利的维克多，又把目光落到了勇利的身上。  
这就是一直以来都在注视着彼此的两个人。  
这真是让他头痛，他真希望这两个人的视线能够相交到一起就好了。

“昨天晚上的那张照片你是故意的吧。”他甩了个眼色给维克多  
维克多有点阴谋的朝他眨了眨眼睛“这一招不错吧？”  
“真阴险。”  
“别这么说嘛~”  
“但愿那没有产生反效果。”  
“放心啦，勇利的心里面有我的。”  
他想着这些日子他们的点点滴滴表情都变得柔和了。  
他之前还一无所有的在一个人的家里面不知道在等待着什么，但是现在想来他在等待的一切就是这些了吧。  
没关系的，勇利在为了他而努力，只为了他而努力，他正旁若无人的做着准备，他看上去不安，但是他没有彷徨失措，他的眼睛里面都在诉说着他知道要怎么做。维克多对此确信无疑，必要的时候他愿意火上浇油让一切烧得更旺一点让所有的人都知道他倾心于这个人。所以，勇利，你一定要将自己的魅力全部都展现出来才可以。  
让所有人为你疯狂。  
因为连我都为你疯狂了，所以无人能幸免。  
我一直是如此坚信着的。

“那你们两个昨天晚上睡了吗？”  
“克里斯好下流，我们两个怎么可能是这种关系呢？？？！”  
“少来，那天晚上你没有直接搞定他就已经让够人出乎意料的了。”克里斯指一年前索契的晚宴之后。  
维克多的视线一直都没有从勇利的身上离开哪怕半步，“克里斯，勇利他对我来说是不一样的。他比我到现在为止花样滑冰整个生涯都还要让我振奋。我现在还不能确定，但是我能够想象，我愿意去等他真的成为那样的时候。”  
“然后呢？”  
“那就要看勇利了。毕竟到了那个时候我也已经无力再去做任何的决定只想什么都听他的了吧。”

他看着他上场，仿佛一切都已经变成了一种仪式，他必须要告诉胜生勇利所有的建立在假想上面的爱意已经不再需要了。维克多尼基福洛夫深爱着的就是胜生勇利。或许维克多是那个美男子，胜生勇利也是那样一个骄傲的小镇第一的美女。但是除却这一切维克多想要勇利更加单纯的意识到他对于胜生勇利这个人本身的存在的爱慕与狂热地追求。  
你所有的一切攻势对我都是有效的。所以快来击中我的心脏吧。

  
维克多再次地意识到了自己对勇利的不安。  
他想要得到更多，在无数的人的视线里面感到勇利将会被所有的人抢走。  
就好像前一天他们在宾馆的门口被粉丝拦截，那时候胜生勇利看着他的眼神确实就是他现在心里面感受到的那种不安。  
那种不安来自于勇利身上所散发出的美丽与强大，并且这一切不断地攀升没有尽头。  
就像维克多之前在解释EROS的时候不经意之间就将自己心里那份对勇利渴望的永远都不想要结束的心情那样。

这里是大奖赛的开始，是所有一切的开始，是他将自己留在勇利身上自己的烙印向全世界展示的一刻。是让总是感到不安的胜生勇利自己去意识到他有那个能力，他能够站在维克多尼基福洛夫的身边的一刻，这不容许任何人的窥探和不合理的辩解，因为所有人都理应知道胜生勇利有那样的实力。

“勇利可以用自己的魅力来应战，你脑中已经有足够的印象了吧？”  
记得我们每一天的点点滴滴，这一切都能够成为你的力量，因为那所有的日子都是有我们共同努力堆积起来的。

但即便如此维克多还是有点不安，勇利看起来已经比刚才候场的时候好了很多，但他觉得勇利好像想要做什么可是自己却猜不出来，反倒是自己开始觉得越来越紧张了。

  
开始了，所有人屏住呼吸

他的衣装朴素中闪闪发亮，他演绎的太过于诱人，他嘴角舔动有点狂妄，可是管他呢，几乎所有人都无法挪开视线。  
连解说员都瞬间打了咯噔，实在是有点过火，从一开始就暴力非凡。

胜生勇利进入角色状态，虽然之前所说的是已经不用在意用美女来自居，但是维克多此刻就希望自己成为追求他的美男。全场的鼓动使他意识到他的情敌数量之多并且还在增加。

他手指的韵味、脚尖踢动的巧妙，他柔软的腰肢即便没有安排贝尔曼但绝对能够想象那种婀娜，那多了一份的蛊惑叫人痴迷。但他一点都不扭捏，奔放得太过自如，这确实是维克多尼基福洛夫的风格，但这只是维克多教授给他的，而现在从这件原本是维克多的演出服中，胜生勇利正在以自己的魅惑逐渐改变着那时候少年长发美艳的维克多在别人心中的那份妩媚，他更加灼人。

维克多陷入其中不经自言自语对勇利的各种赞美之词，他是打从心里面发出的。  
这就是胜生勇利的艳丽。

或许演绎在这里稍微要休息一下，所有高难度跳跃都在后面，但是如果没有那种憧憬又怎么能够做到这听起来都不可思议的难度？

胜生勇利还没有成功过。但是他急于去尝试，他想要成功，他也没有逼迫自己，因为这全是他所想要去做的。  
他不会放弃所有的演绎，任何一个动作，除非他想要放弃维克多，但那是绝对不可能的！

维克多正在看着他，而他会不顾一切地让他看下去。

几个跳跃将他的情绪推到高潮，想要狂热的铺张自己对维克多的署名，在所有的人面前让他们看到什么是完全无法被压倒的爱意。  
而这一切我都会以我自己的实力展现给你们。

不光是维克多，所有人都在注视着他。

或许比起想要得到维克多的注视，他此刻更想要做的是击败他所有的情敌，因为等到那个时候所有人尸骨无存唯独他一个人站在那里即便维克多看不到他也一定能够看到了。

这些年来他一直想要做的就是这样的事情。  
他想要给维克多一个惊喜，像腾空而出的一朵烟花，并且在惊喜万分中腼腆而含蓄地告诉他自己一直都崇拜着他。他想要看到自维克多的脸上绽放出来的惊讶的表情。  
一年前首次进入大奖赛决赛的时候他就想要这样，可是最后他还是失败了。  
原来比起那种渴望被一个人看到而独自努力，如果那个人能够看着自己的话就能够变得更加的得心应手。  
维克多是他的捷径，但他不感到羞愧，无论什么样的机遇他都要把握住，他已经没有任何可以再去选择的余地了。  
维克多正在注视着他，如果现在不能竭尽全力使他身陷其中的话还要任何的未来有什么意义？

  
最终的结尾即将来临，最后的旋转他心跳加速他正在接近那个可能，他向全世界挑战并赢得他的全世界——他的维克多的可能！

明明是抛弃爱人的动作但是他却像是在抛弃过往那个坐在房间里面看着维克多的海报只能够往冰场上冲，想象着或许总有一天他会看见自己。

  
就在音乐停止的那一刹那所有人都站了起来，诸冈主播不禁在呐喊声中占着主播的优势高呼：  
“新生的胜生勇利在此诞生！这是爱的胜利！”

是爱的胜利！

  
胜生勇利还没有缓过来呼吸，而维克多已将双拳挥向天空欢呼到无法再热烈。他没有保留，就像胜生勇利的毫无保留，他们彼此配得上彼此都具有的那颗充满强烈爱意的心脏。

“这是所有人都承认的完美表演！”

胜生勇利简直就是为维克多尼基福洛夫的花滑生涯添上最浓墨重彩一笔的存在。他将会将他的存在印刻在维克多的完美简历上，并且永远都不会被任何人摘除。

场上的欢呼声无法停下。  
仿佛有人在对胜生勇利说：快去迎接你的奖赏，你值得拥有这一切，这一切全部都是为你而存在的。

他在彩带、鲜花、玩偶漫天飞舞的冰面上行下他的落幕礼，这是给于所有人的，感谢你们的认可，他当然当之无愧，但是胜生勇利对于得到这一切感到另外一种无法自已的幸福感，他是维克多尼基福洛夫的胜生勇利，无论之前别人怎样猜想现在都没有任何反驳的余地了，甚至连那些人都起立为他鼓掌，这世界上还有比这一刻更加让人感叹的了吗？

“这是爱的胜利！”  
没有任何的台词再能比这更加贴切，它不是恭维、不是夸张的比拟，只要看看他们两个看看胜生勇利，去翻翻他过去的节目，那难过伤心眼睛里面充满悔恨独自踏上征途的寂寞的人。再看看他现在的样子，就在这一刻他获得了所有人的爱慕。他的心变得坦然欢快，他的眼睛闪闪发光而坚定不移，他的舞步轻盈又动人心魄。他滑向维克多的时候所有人停下欢呼将掌声之外的所有的一切都摒除开来。

唯有掌声  
恭敬而祝福。

现在观众的一切表示都已经明确的证明了他的成功，都已经为他只不过是维克多的一个儿戏平反昭雪，但是他还是需要更加确切的保证。他在紧张的等待着那个分数的降临

维克多听到他说“不知道观众有没有觉得舒服”  
这件事儿让维克多有点诧异，他今天已经是第三次看不懂勇利了。  
第一次是后台他的紧张、第二次是上场前不同以往的气势、而第三次就是这一刻勇利居然比起自己更加注意别人。这简直是史无前例的。  
当他们的分数被打上大屏幕，场上再次爆发出一片掌声。维克多那种难耐的情绪促使他靠在勇利的耳朵边上说着甜腻的声音。在场下的克里斯和维克多以前干过的那样吹起口哨外加一句：还说你们没干过什么，什么感觉舒不舒服，那个词是放在这个地方这么用的么？  
勇利眼角撇着维克多心里面有点心虚，但是他喜欢维克多对他如此亲昵，维克多已为他疯狂无法自已。

  
其他的人上来了，他们该腾出K&C区到幕后去了。在走进通道的时候通道上方的观众席里面还有人特意跑过来朝着他再次鲜花和玩偶的袭击，他看到了那名昨天在宾馆门口来找他的女孩子，他从来都没有那么自行满满地朝着对方大声地说“谢谢”，结果把对方都说到哭了。  
“维、维克多，我是不是又搞砸了。”勇利手忙脚乱的求救却看到维克多朝着他一笑把他的脑袋掰回去，让他把手举起来。女孩子立刻明白了，把手里的玩偶小心翼翼的放了下去。他听见维克多在他的耳边告诉他“接好了，这些全部都是大家对勇利的喜欢。”  
他前所未有的终于在这一刻松下了所有的敌视。

看着现场转播电视，他任由维克多这样从背后将他抱在怀里，似乎EROS的情绪还没有从身上散开，身体还是很热，维克多抱着他就更热，但是他不想要松开，整个人慵懒的嵌在他的怀里任由维克多挂在自己的身上，好像他们是一对连体的永远都不会分开的。

他们逐渐看着别人的演出。  
心情逐渐的淡然了下来。维克多似乎比以往任何的时候都还要喜欢依靠在他的身上，好像他的身上充满了吸引力让他无法松手。要是永远都这样就好了。他是那样的憧憬着。  
在克里斯的分数出来的最后勇利突然意识到：不是吧！我是第一位？！这是从来没有的事情啊！

可是有谁能够反驳，如果这场比赛上胜生勇利的表演无法战胜一切的话，那这个世界上还要什么爱的存在呢？

你是心脏  
是呼吸的肺叶  
是让我看见这个世界上万物的眼睛  
是温暖我的血液

是流遍全身的爱之泉

  
你是我的[爱]

  
维克多。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勇利下场之后在通道下面接住粉丝们丢的鲜花是仿照宇野昌磨2015全日锦短节目完美结束的最后在K&C区的下面接上面粉丝们丢下来鲜花的画面。  
> 这个节目和着音乐的节奏非常的流畅，简直可以无限循环。（昌磨超可爱！！！！！）顺带一提里面的解说员本田先生的声音听起来似乎就是YOI第一话里面与诸冈主播搭档的另一位解说员本田先生。至于另一位可能就是诸刚主播的声音。（这种超次元感感觉好可怕）  
> 【宇野昌磨】2015全日本花样滑冰锦标赛 男子短节目 SP  
> https://www.bilibili.com/video/av4290701/?from=search&seid=18266609481726214790
> 
> 2017-09-11


	13. 第13章

维克多一路把他再次拖到火锅店，主要是因为他已经来过一次算是轻车熟路了，他想再尝一次让人兴奋的生醉虾和血淋林倒下锅才开始凝结的鸭血。不过勇利这次依旧坚决没有尝试，如果说是明天比赛结束的话说不准他会愿意来试那么一下，再怎么说长谷津当地的的生鲜乌贼也是很有名的。虽然现实主义者勇利脑内想到明天的自由滑比赛依旧不会撇除他会输得很惨这种可能性。  
店里有点吵，勇利看着维克多吹着筷子上刚刚烫熟的蔬菜的时候手肘往桌子上一搁前倾着重心离维克多更加近一点，他希望这样说话维克多能听得清楚。“维克多现在用筷子已经很熟练了嘛。”  
“那是因为我在勇利家住了那么久了嘛。”他又朝着勇利笑，他不撇除他平时总是对着自己笑，但是金今晚的维克多却和平非常的不一样。就是拿红好像打成了什么心愿死的全身上下为此准备的防备都丢掉了。  
从海边谈心之后他们的距离是靠近了。但是维克多也意识到了一定要让勇利自己对他提出要求才能解决真正的隔阂，所以他维持了一个很微妙的平衡感，因此勇利才会开始在维克多的面前表现得越来越放松。但勇利是不可能知道其中任然包含着一年前索契大奖赛结束后的那个晚宴之后他拒绝维克多而给维克多带来的心理阴影。唯有那句“我想要和你永远在一起”是维克多最想对他说的、也是他始终没有办法对他说的。但他安于现状，安于这越来越好的现状。他的心里有期盼，这种期盼是比世界上所有的一切都要好的东西。

勇利意识到了一些异于平常的小细节。比方说那只手。  
比方说今天勇利和他面对面坐的时候维克多总是要和他坐到一边但最后还是因为勇利上个洗手间回来主动坐到了另一边维克多意识到了他并不想和自己坐在一起所以沮丧的带着[勇利真小气]这种完全都没有道理的嘀咕妥协了。  
维克多今天有点特别的不对劲。他看着他的眼神有些黏糊。他从他比赛结束之后就没有从他身上离开过的手。对了，还是那个坐到一边的问题，当勇利说想要坐到另一边去方便两边放菜都能夹到这个理由未遂只好站起来说要上洗手间的时候维克多的手从他的腰上以一种极其依恋不舍眼中都带着一点难过憋屈的样子看着他，那手指从他的身上滑下来可以说是依依不舍。勇利也是个没脑子的人他还问他[怎么了]，维克多说[没事]，他又笑了。勇利觉得他是在安慰自己，勇利觉得维克多意识到了他给自己带来了点不悦所以用微笑的表情表示[没问题，我没问题。]

这个问题可能其实大概也许是……比较大的。

维克多像昨天那样又喝了个酩酊大醉被勇利一路扛了回来。  
“你知不知道我家勇利有多棒！”  
“好啦好啦”勇利像哄孩子一样，“就算是门口摊煎饼的大叔都知道了啊。”勇利想到他逢人就说的那个场面现在都能够脸红。“只不过是分站赛短节目拿了第一名，你难道忘了还有明天的自由滑么？”  
维克多全部都挂在了他的身上让他走路非常的吃力。掏门卡的时候他摸了口袋居然没有，他看了看好不容易腾出来掏房卡的手：一只不够用。然后又看了看另外一只手上的维克多。他只好把维克多往墙上先放一放趁机着这个机会把自己身上的口袋都翻了个遍。但是：依旧没有！  
维克多靠在墙上撩了把头发，醉得红润的脸看起来分外的性感迷人。要是他面对的是一个陌生的小姐那么潜台词绝对是：嗨，迷人的小姐，我也许需要你的一些帮助。胜生勇利决定关闭午夜脑补剧场。  
总之面对这样的维克多勇利觉得自己有点不知道怎么上手。维克多看着他欲言还休的样子“怎么了？”  
“那个……门卡可能在你身上。”勇利的脸有点红，眼神向上看着他有点小兔子胆怯的样子，老天，这个有点可爱啊怎么办。维克多需要转身去锤一下墙然后转身“尽情来吧宝贝儿~”当然这也是脑内剧场。  
勇利的意思是你自己口袋里找找看，但是维克多直接拉开外套双手一摊显而易见——你搜~  
他就靠在墙上面浑身上下柔软的像是没有骨头，他的眼睛醉意朦胧笔直挑衅还吹了个口哨。很好，虽然勇利不知道这是不是俄罗斯风情但是他能够确定这绝对是神特么在撩他。  
勇利爱他这样，爱他对自己完全没有保留，这就是维克多的样子。而他会努力的去适应，他也想知道自己究竟能够适应这个人到什么程度。他开始对自己的底线好奇难耐，他希望有人能来打破他所有的过去，或者让他自己为了这个人而自我打破。  
他这时候才想起今天他比赛之后维克多所有的一举一动。他不会全部都是在撩他吧？要说胜生勇利今天的短节目撩遍全场无人能敌但他一下冰就对这种技能完全瘫痪掉了。  
他今天实在是太在意所有人的视线了，他原本不该去在意维克多之外的任何人的，但是他总觉得如果无法真正打败所有人让所有人心服口服，即便维克多非常乐意做他的教练他依旧会觉得心里非常的不安。他会成为他的瑕疵他的污渍，维克多是冰白无瑕闪闪发亮的。他没有办法接受任何人对他的能力的否定。  
面对着面前的状况勇利勉强接受这就是俄罗斯风情了吧。你既然敢挑衅那他当然敢于接受。他伸手先是确认了一下他的外套口袋，外套的胸口口袋，维克多眯着眼睛看他忙活的样子在心里面吐槽[太认真了，不过挺好玩的]。然后胜生勇利翻开他的外套摸了摸内插袋，他的脑袋蹭到了维克多的脸上，维克多在他的脑袋顶上轻笑了一声被勇利误解了。勇利迅速的说了声抱歉。  
他一抬头两人的视线碰个正着，勇利的视线迅速闪了过去，维克多心里面有点小乐呵[倒不是完全没反应嘛，真可爱]——然而结果是全部都没有。勇利开始表现出来尴尬的样子。维克多还就是这么靠在墙上看着他又抬了抬双手表示你继续。他的眼神醉得越来越厉害。在勇利下定决心去掏他的裤子口袋的时候他低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的发顶，这个动作无意又舒适，他没有太刻意让勇利感觉到他是故意的，就好像是刚才那一下那样无意间晃动到了维克多而导致的结果。但维克多很享受这样，看起来很像是一只猴子在帮另外一只猴子捉虱子<——这比方很不美，但是那可是讨好和接受亲密的表现。  
勇利摸进他的裤子口袋，就隔着一层薄薄的口袋布料，触碰到他的腿侧的时候他倒吸了口气抬起头来后脑勺顶到墙板。维克多感到有点晕眩。  
勇利最终从第二个裤子口袋里面摸到了门卡，嘴里嘀咕“早知道直接掏这个口袋就好了”，后半句是脑内的[尴尬死了]。当然他不知道这是维克多在他摊开双手的时候就从外套里面拿走一直诱骗到勇利去掏他的第一个裤子口袋的时候塞进去的。  
勇利朝他展示了一下门卡，表情显得有点得意。  
“哇哦，恭喜你。”他再次伸手把自己托付到勇利的肩膀上。  
维克多开始变得在意他揽在自己腰上的手。但那只手的主人什么都没有察觉到，揽得小心翼翼又不会让他摔下去。维克多从那只手上感觉到自己被重视被珍爱。胜生勇利什么都不会说，但是他什么都会做。他又莫名其妙的在心里面幸福了一大把。

开灯，反手关门，勇利把他放上床抓着脑袋转身打算给他倒杯水。明明自己是选手，今天维克多过去邀请别的教练的时候他们一个个都坚决一定要陪在自己的选手身边，因为明天可是重要比赛。就他的维克多、就他的维克多。  
他还没有站稳就被醉汉一把抓住了手拽了回去直接摔到了维克多的身上——

要怎么说呢？  
这个场面有点糟糕了。

他感觉到他的腹部压到了什么东西，他的脸贴在维克多的胸口，他听到混乱的心跳，他脑袋向上胆战心惊的抬了起来，他看到维克多一手捂着自己的脸下巴高高的抬了起来喉结上下翻动了一轮，他看到从他的手底下逃出来的红润又加深了一轮直接泛滥到耳朵边上。他躲在自己的手后面捂着声音，“抱歉，勇利。”  
胜生勇利的脸刷的一下跟着红了，立马从他的身上爬了起来。他一抬身就确认了那个顶着他的东西。好吧，维克多捂脸的样子已经很说明一切了。  
他迅速从床上离开，维克多非常抱歉的双手捂脸转身面向了另外一边，简直一副[让我死吧]的意思。为什么被勇利看到了？？？？我不活了。  
看着那只团过去的一米八大虾，勇利假装咳嗽了两声“大家都是男人嘛。”懂的，虽然他说话的声音听起来简直就像是真的咳嗽了一样带着沙沙的重感冒的前兆。他求维克多认为他是真的咳嗽了。  
“勇利也会这样吗？”维克多说完就觉得自己这话怎么那么的蠢，勇利都说了大家都是男人嘛。于是他听到又一声干咳“我出去吹吹风”言下之意不用说了，他转身看见勇利捂着嘴脸上也泛起了微红，他从床上坐了起来一把抓住他的手：  
说[别走！]？不对，这实在是太奇怪了。说点别的，别的什么都好，他今天还不想和他分开，这状况有点奇怪，仿佛又回到了晚宴的那天晚上。他不受大脑控制只是身体本能一般觉得和他分开后果会不堪设想。虽然他不知道会怎样但那绝不会比从那个晚宴之后一直等到视频的那种心逐渐凉掉的折磨更好过。他不要那样。  
维克多本来是想要抱着他一起睡的，但是现在的状况尴尬的让他觉得这主意有点过分暧昧。但老实说他接下来说的无异于火上浇油。“勇利平时也自己解决么？”  
好吧，这已经不能用蠢来形容。他已经让话题转移到了一个原本不应该的方向。勇利原本是要离开的，让他能够自己解决完了让勇利快点回来然后好好睡觉。  
一个第二天还有比赛的运动员大半夜在外面晃实在是太糟糕了，他有可能会吹风着凉，如果他出宾馆遇到劫匪怎么办。他当然比较适合在宾馆的大厅或者酒吧咖啡厅喝一杯，如果运气好或者这事情和运气没有关系。也许会有女孩子找上门来，谁都看到他今天的表现了，维克多知道就算是到了凌晨三点依旧会有疯狂的粉丝在宾馆外面徘徊。维克多想到白天他们刚到宾馆时候的那个，那个女孩子看起来很正点，和胜生勇利大概挺适合的。维克多这个时候有点后怕自己干嘛要教勇利好好的回应粉丝，他会不会因为记得自己教他这个就直接被人捏住了死穴？  
不，这到应该不至于，但至少那样的话维克多就不用急着解决自己的事情了，因为胜生勇利不回会房了，今晚都不会。维克多想着想着有种自己被抛弃的感觉。他的被子会空空怀里也会空空，这些日子维克多是多幸苦才把他骗到自己床上的<——就字面意义。他才不要呢。  
都说酒会把人的本性爆发出来，但俄罗斯名族明明随时都是本性。

“你知道我又没有女朋友的！”勇利有点恼火了，他一回头就看到维克多侧脸靠在床上望着他，他心里面不由得一阵乱跳。那种美丽。现在他不该去想这个。想这个要做什么？而且是在这种状况之下。  
维克多祈求[胜生勇利你不要回答]。如果他不把这个话题继续下去而是直接走出去的话他就能够完全清醒了，但偏偏他自己——  
维克多拉着他的手又加了一只手，像是拽绳子那样一点点把他拽了过来。“要试试一起吗？一起。”  
胜生勇利瞬间当机。

  
这大概是一种游乐。  
胜生勇利那样的想，他不敢看维克多的脸，他不拒绝，虽然也不顺从。  
[你为什么不去找别人？]他不能说出来，仿佛他说出来一切就都变成真的了。他不想要那样，他不想与他拥有任何的隔阂，即便是一个任性到完全都不姑息他人的感受的举动。  
维克多向后退了一点让出点床把他缓慢的拉了下来，他期待的表情上双唇裂出轻微的缝隙像是渴望一个吻像是一个黑洞。  
胜生勇利任由着他，他的上身已经开始崩塌倾倒，膝盖跪上床沿伸手就撑在维克多的边上，但是维克多依旧能够把他拉过去。胜生勇利想他只是没有理由拒绝。如果这只是一场玩乐的话。  
就像他们每天早上晨练的时候带着马卡钦追赶到笑，像夏日在沙滩边上的追赶暴露在阳光下面没有什么好遮掩的，像他们在夏日祭上面穿着兜裆布也没人觉的哪里不对劲。他找了一大堆的理由然后把现在他们马上要做的并且已经快要开始的事情与这些全部都归到一类强硬地告诉自己[没什么，就和一起泡温泉那样]。  
他开始对维克多的裸体想入非非。他想搞不好维克多会脱光，但他自己不想在这种情形下被看光他的心还需要一点遮挡。他不是维克多，他还有会表现得很难看的地方。  
维克多侧脸望着他想要从一个亲切的吻开始，但被勇利低头拒绝了。维克多皱了眉头，也许他该立刻叫停然后表示他是闹着玩的。但不该这样，维克多抓着他的手告诉自己[别放开]，像胜生勇利这种人一旦放开就再也没有可能抓住了。他决定放弃这个吻。  
明明醉酒理智却依旧支撑着他。勇利的脸红的好像比他醉的还要厉害。维克多把淡黄色的灯调到最暗，那有一种特别霏靡的情调。  
勇利非常的紧张，薄薄的一层汗水像珍珠的光泽点缀着他。维克多的手心捂在他的脸上。他开始试图去想这是平时维克多的手，但是越这样想他就越开始更加想入非非，他开始企图猜测这只手接下来会做的所有的一切。或许他们该远离情调速战速决，但维克多平白的拉长了节奏。胜生勇利确信维克多确实很会玩。  
汗水黏在他的脸颊与维克多的掌心之间排除所有罅隙。他开始感觉好起来了些，是维克多的手，是温柔的维克多的手。他小心翼翼地睁开眼睛看见维克多侧躺着的双眼正注视着他，眼中荡漾着满满渴望的温情。勇利觉得有些呼吸急促像水面漫过了胸口。  
“勇利……”  
他温热的手沿着脸庞缓慢的下滑，勇利像是被针扎到一样缩了一下，但是维克多的手像是有魔力一样，贯穿着粘腻在唇齿之间的自己的名字，温热的吐息喷洒在他的脸上。他再次闭上了眼睛。但是这一次不是害怕，而是简单的、他感到有点享受这样的抚触。这近乎于一种治愈的感受，像是在告诉他这没有什么好害羞的。他们是在分享一种体验，一种全然的信任，将自己完全地放到对方的面前，包括最十足的欲望。  
维克多的手滑下脖子勇利下意识的把脸缩进维克多的颈窝。  
他的皮肤触碰到维克多的皮肤，维克多也是一身的汗水！他睁开了眼睛，突然敞开的领口和上下起伏的胸膛冲击着他的视线。近视眼镜会将视线拉得遥远，但是一旦脱下眼镜这种强烈的近距离像是把所有细节都放大了一样。  
“勇利……”  
维克多的声音有些不稳了，他的另一只手穿过他的腰下一把将他抓了过来，原本两人虽然都侧躺在同一个枕头上面，但他们之间还保持着一个让人觉得安心的距离，至少能够让空气通过感受到汗水蒸发时候微弱的凉意，这种凉意让勇利还能够将保持一点点的清醒。但是这一下他们的身体紧紧的贴合在一起，他听到维克多一声叹息满足的从头顶落下来。他现在浑身上下都是维克多的温度。他觉得自己在发热，或者是维克多的身体滚烫着他。  
因为酒精。是因为酒精！勇利拼命让自己相信是酒精的力量。这就是一场酒后乱性！

维克多的手不耐烦的滑到他的腰上凌乱的将他的衬衣从裤子里面拉出来。勇利捂着嘴差点就要叫出声来。他的身体轻微一颤维克多立刻停下动作低头看着他紧张地捂住嘴的样子忍不住感叹“太可爱了你。”  
勇利听出嘲弄的意味原本不错的气氛瞬间被打乱了节奏。“我要生气了噢”  
他还能和他这样的说话！还好，还好。这真的是一场玩乐而已。勇利终于放松了下来，维克多看着他把手从嘴上松下来的时候在他的脑袋上方露出了一个勇利绝对不可能看得到的松弛的笑。  
勇利又一次地闭上了双眼，他不再害怕，如果只是玩乐的话他很乐意两个人都能够感到尽兴。他去感觉那双手在他的后背交缠一起隔着他的衬衣和外套向上抚摸着他每一片后背的皮肤。勇利把脑袋彻底的埋进维克多的胸膛听着他的心跳完全沉迷在这一场安抚之中。维克多的肌肉紧实充满了安全感，他从未有过这样的体验。这不像是小时候在母亲父亲的怀抱里又或者哭着跑回来一把扑进姐姐的怀抱的时候那种接纳。维克多更像是一种想要将他全部都吸进去的感受，而不是当他哭完了还要从那个怀抱里面爬出来继续去独自一人磨练自己的技艺。

他为了能够走进他脸上的那种笑容一路飞奔而来，他相信维克多的周身拥有一种强烈的磁场能够让他也感受到在那种领域里面的喜悦，但更重要的是他只想要进入到他的领域，然后让维克多完全占据他全部的生活。不，应该说是他希望维克多能够占有他全部的一切。  
他闷在他的怀里呼吸着他们紧贴的那种滚烫的温度，那温度比酒精更加霸道的烧到了他的心肺。维克多的双腿曲了起来缠上了他的双腿。不用睁开双眼来感受到这种冲击，他能够更加坦率的和对方嬉戏。他紧张的心跳声好像能够听出来一样畏缩地将双手摸到维克多的身上。维克多一低头下颚抵着他的脑袋喊起了他的名字。  
他听到越来越不稳的颤音。维克多在陷落。勇利的心里有点兴奋，他想使坏。他像维克多那样摸上他的胸堂的时候只感觉到下身突然被维克多的腿挤了进来。  
两人同时一声喘息，彼此的腿正好都抵在对方的炙热上面。勇利紧张的把好不容易放松下来的神经再次绷了起来。天！他们是来真的！  
维克多的手指一路向下扯着抽绳的边缘滑进了裤子。勇利顿时浑身上下都被烧着了一样只有维克多的手所在的地方能够感觉到自己的存在，他双手在维克多的衣衫底下抓紧了起来。手指伸进底裤的时候他一声叹息像是被伤害又像是害羞但更像渴望。  
他抬起脑袋下巴送上脆弱的咽喉，蹭着维克多的胸口一眼撞上了维克多的视线，瞬间他的整张脸都烧了起来。实在是太羞耻了！他立刻把头低了下去再次埋到维克多的胸前。  
他想就这样，但维克多每触动到他一分，他的额头就不住地蹭着他的胸口任人宰割般被维克多抚触着最敏锐的地方。他的浑身烫得发红脑袋被烧得无法思考在一波又一波强烈的愉悦的冲击之中他听见自己的呻吟像最娇艳脆弱的玫瑰花。  
“勇利、勇利……勇利”  
他迷迷糊糊听见维克多在喊他的名字，比他更加混乱更加炙热。  
简直像是大脑已经不需要思考了一样，他伸手拉开维克多的拉链把手也伸了进去。维克多突然含起下巴扣住了他的肩膀，汗水粘腻的从他的脸上滑到了勇利的脖子里面像是一只让人神经发痒的小虫子那样攀爬进勇利的衣服，好像是维克多又多了一只手又或者是一条舌头撩骚着他欲望。  
想要他

房间是那么地狭小，但又因为一切都是那么单调的陈列而显得无比冷漠空旷。灯光像是漆黑的宇宙里面散发着光芒的恒星那样点亮他们两个相依缠绵交织在一起的身躯四肢。他们像从一开始就是连在一起生长的，因为好不容易相拥在一起而激动的颤抖着。

维克多把握着自己分身的勇利的手拉了出来。他在迷乱的边缘引领他将他们两人的炙热握到了一起，她的手就我在用力的手上，以至于勇利已经搞不清楚究竟是自己握着还是维克多在掌控着。  
节奏起起伏伏，两人的喘息在同一个点上，他们感受到相同的感受在脆弱的边缘破碎的喊叫抬头甩出汗水沾湿枕巾。  
在临近高潮的当口维克多感受到一股难以言喻的诱使之中他突然坐了起来一把将勇利压进床单跪在他的身上俯视着他满身的脆弱满身的欲望以及因为这一下突然的体位巨变而惊恐无助不知所措的双眼被他强烈的占有般的压迫感以及身体在敏锐的极限中流下泪来。  
终于在那一刻他们两个一起将囚禁在身体里面凶狠冲撞的欲望释放了出来。

维克多浓烈的叹息压制着勇利近乎惊声叫喊。他捂住了差点失控溅到勇利脸上的喷涌，液体在他们两个人的指缝里粘腻着。一直到维克多把他的手从他们两个人已退潮的欲望上面卸下来，按在床上，维克多用另一只手向后捋了捋头发，但另外一只手没用松开。  
勇利隔着朦胧地视线看着维克多就在他的上面随时可以对他做任何的一切。这种感受。他呼吸着，逐渐平缓逐渐意识清晰起来，他越来越意识到到自己被他占领，像一座城池那样完全被占领将自己所有隐藏着的一切全部都暴露在他的面前。  
如果说在海边的那一场心事的交汇是建筑在理智上面的，那么这一刻他们真正算是抛却了所有的一切。维克多的视线是那么的强烈的充满了占有之后那种望着猎物的自得与高高在上的怜悯。他觉得自己被他的视线烧得瞬间变成了灰尘骨头发酥轻微阵痛的抽泣了起来。  
他哭得像是一个孩子。  
可他只是看着他，像是在猜测摸索，像是在等待自己的反应。当他看到自己哭了起来的时候勇利听见他惊慌失措的声音询问自己：  
“我弄痛你了吗？勇利？！”维克多紧张的俯下身跪在他的面前拉着他们的交织在一起的双手压在他的耳朵边上另一只手揉进他的头发吻进了他的哭泣撬开他酸涩的唇齿在他的呼吸里面对他说：“勇利、勇利，别哭。告诉我到底哪里让你难受了？？？你是最好的，全世界最好的”！

胜生勇利产生了一种演出在被维克多赞赏的错觉，光就是这一句话就死死的钉进了胜生勇利的身体。他的眼睛是那样熠熠生辉闪闪发亮，胜生勇利发誓他愿意为了这双眼睛去做所有的一切。  
他在他的亲吻里面逐渐的停止了哭泣，他重新在他的呼吸中找回了自己的呼吸，他的呼吸变成了维克多的呼吸。  
他看着他的脸庞和他焦虑的眼睛心里油然而生出了喜悦。他抓着他的衣领近乎狂热的把维克多拉了下来主动的吻上他的双唇。

这亲吻太生涩但逐渐变得霸道，勇利逐渐坐了起来带起了维克多，这次是勇利的手将维克多的手压在了床上，维克多的另一只手腾在半空为这突如其来一瞬间脑子都空了。身体还在高潮过后的余韵里面酥软的承接着胜生勇利的主动亲吻，他一时不知道是不是该抱着他，他会不会只是想要抢占主动？毕竟刚才突然压到他的身上他看起来非常的害怕。但维克多没有想多久就把问题全部丢求开了，一边去吧。他的手搂着他的腰一把再次将他拉近了自己。  
他越来越抬起脑袋承接着勇利地亲吻一把撤开了两个人的手，勇利顿时愣了一下直到维克多用双手把他抱到了自己的腿上他才反应过来。  
太漫长太缠绵太细腻，在身体里的氧气告捷的前夕勇利突然松开了双唇身体软弱的扶着他的肩膀大口地喘了起来，他的眼睛看起来就好像是他也醉了一样。他托着维克多的下巴，像用双手托着一朵花那样，他不由得感叹维克多真的长得太精致了，他就这样的坐在这样的一个男人的身上？！  
他的双眼里面有着为他沦陷的所有的痴迷。勇利简直不敢相信这是真的。  
“维克多，明天我一定要赢，为了你我一定会赢下来的。”

  
胜生勇利认为这个世界上没有什么事可以让他紧紧地抓住的。即便是身体这样分享快乐也只是一时兴起。维克多尼基福洛夫是只会执迷于冰场上曼妙身姿的人，胜生勇利已经对维克多在望着自己舞动之中投来的深沉吃人的眼睛完全沉迷了。这床上的拙劣的诱惑与缠绵不及他在冰场上对他表达的万分之一。他必须要在冰场上向他证明才可以。  
人大概是身体和心能够分开的动物。身体的欲望再强烈如果心不在一起的话只会让彼此越来越绝望。就像是那个时候他在索契大奖赛决赛的大厅，他那时候显得是那么的快乐的问他是不是要一起拍纪念照片。他因为他们的心没有在一起所以他走了。宁可走出他全部的视线将他一个人丢在那里再也不敢回头。胜生勇利从那个时候开始就知道他真正想要的是什么了，已经没有任何人能够改变他的决心了。

  
房间里面的另一张床上空空的。维克多睡的很沉，但是勇利一夜都没有睡好。他两次被第二天自由滑排名垫底的梦惊醒。  
在梦的最后又是维克多那时候在会场大厅里站得离他远远的看着他，就那样一直的看着他，站在原地朝着他露出能够给与任何人的饭撒的微笑然后像是那天一样令人绝望的问他：“要拍纪念照片吗？可以啊。”  
他第三次醒来终于看到了窗帘被阳光照得透明的晃动。维克多的双手环着他的腰，脑袋嵌在他的怀里身体跟随着呼吸安稳的轻微起伏，像平静时的海面。勇利已经不记得他是什么时候又脱光了的，但幸好勇利发现自己穿的还算不是很尴尬。他小心翼翼的看着维克多的谁练好久才下定决心的在他的头顶上轻轻的留下了一个吻。  
他想起了那个时候他下意识的戳他的发旋的事情，想想自己也够胆大的，但再怎么样也不不过几个小时之间他们那场刺激的闹腾。他会想起来维克多来找他的时候，之后的很多的时候，和维克多在一起的每一个时候，想着想着他发现不知不觉之间他们已经发生了很多的，又快乐的也有不快乐的，但他们从来都没有吵得太超过，要么就是自己逃跑要么就是维克多服软了来找他一定要把事情解决掉才罢休。太多了，胜生勇利怎么可能才想得到他们之家已经发生的所有的一切？那么多，多到他开始害怕那把命运的未知的剪刀正在向着他们两人才刚系上的羁绊的绳线伸过来。

“要是今天我输了的话……”  
大概就永远都不会有未来了吧。

他看着维克多如此安稳的睡容心里面一股绞紧。

所以说、神明啊，请你保佑我。  
因为看我已经不想要再和你分开了。

********

第二天早上维克多和克里斯在冰场碰了个头。媒体都关注在公开练习上，勇利更是被所有的摄像机全方位盯牢。看他僵死的表情维克多喉咙里面发出宠溺一般的笑声，又惊又喜地看着他看着自己一副快来救我。他刚做完热身脸上浮着温暖的血色，维克多很容易就联想到昨天晚上那只在自己怀里呻吟的小猫。  
他朝他招了招手，勇利立马滑了过来。看到勇利从冰场上面过来记者们纷纷靠近了维克多的身后。  
“抱歉，我们有节目上的事要商量。”维克多果断的打消了他们要采访的念头。就在勇利快过来的时候他的手一伸，勇利的手顺势拉住他的手稳稳地被他接住。就在这一瞬间勇利感到脸上一烧。他抬起头来的时候看到维克多朝着他体贴的一笑心里面紧张得更加厉害了。  
“谢、谢谢”  
勇利就就像是那手烫人一样迅速的松开了。

维克多只接受了之前预定的日本记者的采访。克里斯在旁边看着维克多和记者攀谈时候时不时看向勇利照顾着他紧张的神情，维克多的一只手始终在勇利的背后像是抚摸小动物一样顺顺他的后背，有时候又是拍拍，或者在他的肩膀上停留些许又在不经意间滑到腰上安稳的待了下来，好像它累了那里是那只手的家一样。  
再后来维克多自己上冰帮勇利重新做了两个示范引的记者和现场的其他选手们又是一阵哗然。克里斯注意到勇利在看着维克多的时候就会变得忘记了记者对准他的长枪短炮，在那一刻克里斯感觉到，好像在这个冰场上面就只有他们两个人，而自己和所有人是在玻璃幕墙后面的旁观者。  
勇利的眼神比之前更加直锐更加锋利，但是在维克多结束之后滑向他离得他特别近的时候勇利的脸上浮起了一点红晕。  
克里斯记得昨天他们两个人之间看起来和家人一样，但今天看起来他们变得更加的敏感。像是有声么共同的情愫在彼此的眼睛里面能够读懂了。维克多吸引着所有人的视线。但胜生勇利的反应有点细微的过激，维克多则看起来更加的坦率，他看起来比昨天还要开心的样子。又或者这种开心像是昨天全场狂欢的沸腾的一种延续。

  
“有进展？”趁着勇利自己练习的时候克里斯滑到维克多的边上，他有几分钟的休息时间，维克多随手把他的马卡钦纸巾盒伸到了他的面前。  
“你看出来了啊”  
噢，这声音听得克里斯有点恶心粑粑。他抽了两张纸巾擦了擦汗。他的教练看到他在和维克多说话做了个十分钟的手势，克里斯做了的了解的手势。回头再去看那个恶心粑粑的新教练。  
他瞥着眼睛仔细地盯着维克多的表情。他抱着双手望着冰场上独自忘我一般滑行的勇利。现在是其他选手合曲的时间，这打乱了勇利本身的乐感，他们站在一旁看到他几次停下来把手机音乐调得更大声一些又按了按耳塞，但是勇利今天看起来非常的不稳定。克里斯看着维克多随着勇利的摔倒而皱起眉头。  
“你们睡了？”  
“没有，”维克多这个人说话非常坦白“就是一起撸了一把。”  
克里斯一脸惊讶地抬起了眉毛重新审视了一遍他这个友人。

勇利站了起来重新塞好了耳塞，就像是确认一样他回头看了一眼维克多，维克多朝他点了点头勇利也确认的一低头继续了练习。旁边有记者捕捉到了他起身时候用手背擦汗的样子，这一定是一张非常认真帅气的照片。之后记者又把镜头对准了维克多，维克多朝着他招了招手镜头感依旧比任何时候都要来的强烈。  
勇利看着维克多和克里斯在一起，他试图尝试一个他最擅长的阿克塞三周但是落冰不稳。  
维克多看着勇利就是那么忍不住的就笑了起来。  
“我真希望他能够对昨天晚上有点感觉，但是早上醒过来他却和没事人一样。我真的是觉得很失落啊。这个世界上怎么会有这种人？！克里斯”  
“叫我也没用。”  
“不过真的是很开心，虽然看到他没什么特别反应又低落的要命……”他越说越委屈。  
克里斯都忍不住要笑了，“你就真确定他什么意思都没有？”  
“我只能够确定勇利现在看起来紧张的要命。完全不懂他为什么会有那么大的压力啊。要是是因为昨天晚上的事情那就好了。”维克多靠在护栏上双手握在一起视线紧紧的盯着勇利再一次做起跳前的滑行练习。勇利一直在试图做跳跃，维克多知道他越是在紧张的时候就越是喜欢挑战最没把握的动作，勇利跟他说过越是难的动作越是做好了就越是能够减轻紧张，只不过要是有用他就用不着到去年才入围大奖赛了。维克多也不用那么晚才见到他了。  
维克多有想过，如果他更早一点见到勇利是不是还会像现在这么的对他狂热，如果是在他什么都风调雨顺什么都不缺的时候。可是他知道胜生勇利无论什么时候对他的心意都是一样的。不管是从前还是现在。对胜生勇利来说这场感情开始得太早，可能会变得永远纯真。  
他昨天晚上是在点火，维克多有点担心搞不好他会因为让勇利过度紧张而把所有的事情搞砸。  
他没有注意到克里斯一直都在看着他们两个，维克多脸上跟着勇利起起伏伏的表情，他们今天一出现克里斯就注意到了。维克多无法抑制的像是从心里面涌出来满满的对勇利的喜爱之情，而胜生勇利却更加的掩饰好像一直都在更加小心的压制着自己。克里斯相信只要是明眼人都能够看出来的，当他们出现在冰场边上的时候所有人都在看着他们两个，这有昨天恢弘战绩的原因，而他们两个却无动于衷在和所有目光打过招呼之后立刻进去练习。  
维克多的身上散发出来的气场更加柔软包容着勇利身上更加排斥的气场。很显然就是那种两种人经历了同一件事情却因为个性不同而表露出了不同的反应，但这都示意着他们发生过什么。并且不仅仅是昨天众人所知的，事情发生在所有人都看不到的地方，更加私密更加隐藏。

“克里斯”维克多第一次回过头来，他很无助的样子“其实昨天晚上……就是我喝过头了。但是我真的没有想到勇利他会接受。早上醒过来的时候我自己简直惊讶死了。”  
维克多现在懊恼的一塌糊涂，他又看着勇利，“看到勇利没什么反应我是松了一口气。”  
克里斯想，这问题有点过火，但是他认为有些问题只能这么地问“那你们会睡吗？”  
维克多突然发笑“你怎么总是在问这个？”  
“我是说你们两个现在的关系。你以前说你们不是这种关系。”  
维克多去回想了那个时候，他说“那个时候你问得让我觉得好像我只是对他的身体有兴趣。像用完了就会丢。”  
“我很抱歉，那个时候我那么地认为你。”  
维克多拍拍他，一夜情似乎没那么难以理解，就普通的那种。他在消沉期，他找到了个乐子立马去享乐排解，但这个人是维克多就不一样了。  
“被你这么理解我是很难过的。”  
克里斯保证这一句维克多肯定是假惺惺的。  
他烦躁的回给他一句“所以说非常抱歉”  
“要不是那时候他对我说[滚出去]我大概永远都不会知道我伤害到他了。”维克多想到了那个时候，克里斯看到了他的眼睛里面有点湿润，胜生勇利对他造成的伤害一直都在那里，可是那把刀把他给捅醒了。“我老是觉得自己永远是对的，自己永远都不会犯错，自己做的都是好的。”他望着勇利在冰面上的身姿，他将他在脑中与那时候的胜生勇利揉捏到了一起。  
胜生勇利是热情的，羞涩的，坚韧的，脆弱的，他的身上包含着所有对立的矛盾，但是维克多出现在他的面前之后所有的一切就都变了。只要他在那里。维克多在尝试，如果自己对他能够打开到什么程度胜生勇利就能够对自己打开全部。  
克里斯的教练在旁边指手表了。  
维克多想了一会，在克里斯离开之前他突然回答他“如果勇利愿意的话。我想要和他一起经历所有的事情。”他最后再次强调了一遍“如果勇利愿意的话。”  
他展现出来的微笑明明是那么天真但是却透着绝望，但当他回头面对勇利的时候一切就都消失。

勇利的状态还是非常的不好。公开练习的时间被维克多提早结束。这样下去对谁都不好。勇利被他强硬的拖回宾馆休息。

“我自己脱！”  
“我是你的教练嘛~”  
“教练也不必代劳帮选手脱衣服这种事情吧！”  
“我喜欢这样啊~”  
“维克多喜欢的事情也太多了点吧！”

维克多和克里斯在说些什么？  
为什么维克多一直都在看着自己？  
和自己有关吗？  
为什么总是一副非常严肃的样子？  
今天的自己真的是十分的差劲啊  
为什么他什么都不和自己说？

他抱着一大堆的烦恼搞不清楚状况维克多就把他扒光了丢到床上还把自己压在他的身上不允许他离开床上半步。  
昨天就在这张床上两个人发生这种事情他怎么可能睡得着维克多的心简直太大了一点啊！  
所以果然一点都不在意这种事情吧。只是在玩吧。  
只是那么的想着，勇利的心都泄了下去。

勇利完全都没有办法睡，他好不容易才够到手机调好闹钟，深呼了一口气。维克多的呼吸声安静地飘荡在房间里面。他知道冰场上大家都还在准备练习，而他却在这里躺在床上哪里都不能去。他就想回到冰上一直练习到比赛开始的前一刻，他唯独没有办法和维克多在这么安静的地方待着。心脏在乱跳。  
他还能够和这个人待到什么时候？  
要是比赛永远都不开始就好了。  
但是他不要那种只有自己一个人觉得他能够得到维克多的感受他要所有人都知道。他无法满足，他比自己想象的更加想要去炫耀维克多是他的。  
他的眼前浮现出来昨天晚上最后那一刻维克多眼中对他的贪婪而强烈的神情，他顿时震惊在那里无法自拔。他在高潮的那一刻险些对他哭喊出来：我什么都给你。全部的所有的一切，不管是身体还是自尊。  
维克多的双手缠在他的身上，这一刻他觉得特别的安心，他感受到这一刻自己是确确实实地拥有着他的。但是他还能够这样拥有他多久？两个小时还是三个小时。勇利安静地数着秒针每一秒离开他们的时间，听着维克多的心跳在自己的心上，满足渐渐的盖过了难过。

他熬过了第一组的比赛，第二组的六分钟练习他紧张的手指发抖。  
对于勇利状况的手足无措让维克多也开始不安了起来，他努力按捺主自己的情绪，他显露的比平时的任何时候都还要活跃，但是他没办法让自己安心下来。勇利的状况让他完全没有对策。他从来都没有遇到过这种事情。他甚至完全不知道原来还有这样的选手。有史以来他第一次发现他帮不上勇利。也许他们需要像海边那时候那样找个地方单独的谈一谈但是没有这个时间了，又有选手的名字被叫到了，简直就是步向断头台的脚步声越来越近。  
无数的眼睛在盯着他们看，场上的掌声和尖叫，为任何一个选手。所有人都比自己出色。胜生勇利的心脏抖得快要掉落。这世界上的每一个人都会比他好。好像他们每一个都会从他的手上抢走维克多。  
他变得尖锐又胆小。他已经得到过了，维克多看起来是那么的快乐。他要怎么接受维克多的表情在他的面前变的逐渐的冷淡。他要变得更加的出色，比任何人都还要出色。

又一声雷鸣般的掌声，他觉得天花板在发抖，所有人都在为电视机上的别的选手叫好。那个人是他的好友披集，但是他无法接受。他不断地对自己说恢复成往常的样子，他为披集感到高兴，但是没有用，他现在满脑子就是维克多。

“别听！”  
维克多的吼声把他从脑内爆炸的自我言论中拉了出来，四周安静的一片空洞他甚至不知道自己是什么时候来到地下车库的。这里安静的像漩涡正拖住他把他往中心拉，维克多站在他的面前好像会对他说出最终审判的预言一样。  
[让我回去]。勇利拼命的在心里面喊。  
其实他一直以来都没说有办法面对维克多，他从维克多的话语里面看到了希望，但希望说的越多他就越是害怕从他的嘴里某一天会突然听见他说出让他绝望的话。  
他想要去战斗，他愿意为了他回去拼到所有的一切。对胜勇利来说这比和维克多拥有心灵上的接触要简单得太多了。  
他害怕走近他。因为他还有没有让他知道的东西。勇利每一天都在努力让自己专心在练习上，维克多只要看到他积极的样子就好了。维克多靠得他更近一点他才允许自己松开推开他的双手，如果他将双手对着自己伸出他才敢扑进他的怀里。

胜生勇利想要对维克多尼基福洛夫做的事情太多了。积压了十二年的时间用短短七个月怎么可能够呢？

“我们该回去了，维克多。”

如果一定要有人来说的话他希望是所有人。他想那样子他就能够接受他其实完全都配不上维克多这件事了。让他回到他应该在的地方。  
就像他最初就想好了的，他要在比赛场上站到维克多的身边去甚至把他从台面上挤下来，到那个时候他才有胆量对他做自我介绍，当他带着金牌或是银牌的时候他才觉得自己有底气对他说[你好，我是胜生勇利，我一直都很崇拜你呢。]请为我对你所做的一切感到高兴，但如果可以我愿意为你做更多更多。

仿佛是在梦境里一般。  
十二年以来勇利始终徘徊在这样的梦里面，对自己说总有一天……  
然而当维克多出现在他的面前的时候他发现他已经没有了任何的将自己所有难看的过往藏起来只让维克多看到一个美好的自己的可能了，他让维克多看到自己最难看的失败。那个美好的[开始]破灭了。  
当维克多的把手伸向他的时候他发现完美无缺的[胜生勇利]自他的心中彻底消失了。

在维克多突入勇利的生活之后他的每一天都在胆战心惊之中。他只能够拼命的抓牢每一个可能了。

“勇利。”  
就在这个时候，维克多叫住了他。

想象中的应该是这样的——

胜生勇利努力杀入大奖赛决赛夺得了第一名或者第二名。当他上场的时候他全力以赴，之前的成绩虽然不是很好，但是他擅长从谷底倒追，所以他不会很紧张。  
前一天的短节目结束后他有幸与维克多擦肩而过了。不同的记者分别拦下了他们两个导致他们没有办法说话，但是维克多朝他露出了个笑容。他想维克多是记住他了，至少知道他的存在了。勇利会为此感到非常的高兴，虽然紧张但是他又多了一份鼓舞。  
第二天的自由滑他和维克多在练习场上打了招呼，其他的选手涌过去问维克多要签名。他从来没想过原来还有那么多人和他一样明明身为选手但是却又是维克多的狂热的粉丝。这让他没觉得自己显得太过突兀而尴尬。维克多是个和蔼可亲的人，就像SNS上面看到的一样始终都带着快乐的表情。在维克多合曲的时候他险些跟着音乐滑出和维克多一样的动作，这实在是一件太痴狂了，可是这又有什么办法，维克多的每个节目他都滑过无数遍，这个赛季维克多自由滑的节目《别离开我 伴我身边》是他至今为止最喜欢的一个维克多的节目了。  
但胜生勇利不会和他做太多的接触。无论自己在怎么渴望接近他，他还是希望自己能够保留些神秘感最后才能够一举击破他。他忍耐着。离开训练场的时候他听到维克多对着他的方向说回头见。他看了一下四周其他的选手都在回应，勇利突然觉得有点失落，但他很高兴能够如此平常的和他说话，他说[再见]，说完心里面就像是只兔子一样蹦了起来。  
他平复着心情仔细的看比赛场上的每一个选手的表演，对比着自己的演技寻找所有能够提升自己的细节。勇利为自己能够和维克多一样是第二组而万分感动。  
六分钟练习，维克多就从他的身边滑过来，维克多很小心的避让开每个人，在他与自己擦身而过的瞬间勇利回过头去看到了他曾经在电视上看过无数遍的维克多招牌的跳跃，他落地的时候冰渣溅起，双手漂亮舒展得像是一只展翅的燕鸥。  
勇利的心中忍不住的在剧烈的颤抖，他和这个人在同一个冰面上！一切就在他的眼前发生着！是真的！  
维克多理所当然的会是最后一个出场。越是临近出场的时候勇利的心就跳得越快。他在候场热身的时候看到维克多和克里斯在一起，但很快他们就进入各自的热身，带着耳机让自己融入到音乐里面。勇利觉得自己也要加把劲。他想要成为他们中的一员！  
终于轮到他上场了。他之前就注意到维克多在热身的时候时不时的会注意直播电视机，但是他似乎不会对太多选手有兴趣。但他保证自己短节目的表现至少能够让维克多多看上几眼。  
他最后向小优发了条短信，轮到他的出场了——

胜生勇利是这样想的。

他没有在赛前吃坏肚子，小维也没有出意外，索契在俄罗斯，是维克多的国家，能在这里赢得比赛比什么都还要让他感到荣幸。  
虽然有银牌是很好，但是他想要得到金牌，想要将维克多击败在他的国土上想要让他永远地记得自己。想要让他永远的因为这个遗憾而追赶自己。哪怕只有一次。  
勇利想他只会有这么一次，然后他就立刻退役永远都不让维克多再有打败他的机会。  
这样子就真的可以永远的让他记得自己了。即便是怀抱着悔恨的敌意。

勇利想象着他登上最高的领奖台的时候维克多看着他的表情。  
作为一个花滑选手，失败让他难过。但人格上他是一个坦诚温和大气的人。他会朝自己伸过来手对自己说恭喜啦。然后他也许会立刻下战书回头世锦赛见，世锦赛正好是勇利的国家，在那里打败他也算是挽回面子，维克多肯定不会因为一次的失败就轻易地放弃，即便他已经二十七岁了，但他是一个善于创造奇迹的人。也许世锦赛之后他会直接邀请维克多留在日本到他家里来做客泡温泉，因为他会退役，他不会有更多的与他待在一起的机会了。  
当勇利握住他的手的时候眼泪一瞬间就滴了下来。

他不知道维克多是否会惊慌失措，他听说过维克多最害怕看到人哭，但他一定即便哽咽着也一定要告诉他自己一直都崇拜着他，是因为维克多自己才会决定成为职业选手的，一直以来自己都只是想要见他一面对他说：——

  
其实并不是真的想要得到了就立刻退役的。如果可以的话想要和你经历更多的比赛。但自己可能以后就再也不会有那么好的运气能够让维克多觉得自己是出色的了，只是不想让你看到并不出色的自己。但如果真的可以的话胜生勇利一直都想要对他说：

  
“一直留在我的身边，哪里都不要去啊！”

  
啊、

不小心说出来了呢……

  
我的贪心。

所有人惊讶地看着胜生勇利在冰面上的滑行，仿佛看到了维克多尼基福洛夫一次又一次突破自己锻造出新的历史。胜生勇利的身上有他的影子。他的滑行，他凌风转身肩膀舒展的姿态，这一切都是维克多的存在。但他们因为展现在胜生勇利的身上而让人惊艳不已。  
克里斯越来越意识到维克多注视着胜生勇利时候那种专注地凝视。他是在看到自己，他在看到一个人因为深爱着自己而几乎变成了自己，但更重要的是胜生勇利依旧是胜生勇利。  
维克多的心都在颤抖。因为胜生勇利正在做出连他自己都没有做出的事情。仿佛在那里舞动的不是自己亲手教授的学生也不是自己。是脱胎凌驾于原本各自分开的他们两个之上的神明！

他的心情等不及伸出双臂等他扑到自己的怀里，他想把自己的心情全部都给他！  
时间和空间变的虚无，他跑向他像跑向一个黑色隧道的洞口的光明天空。  
他奔跑向他的奇迹，将所有的一切都甩在了身后，空气突然凝结，声音放空。  
他扑向他最热爱的冰面与他最热爱的人——他吻了他。

  
仿佛听到了一声“咔嚓”，锁落下了。

“为什么在那种时候会突然想起来吻我这种事情？”勇利嘟囔着拿一杯香槟给自己的嘴找点事情做。他浑身上下都敏感的要命，不知道每个在晚宴上看着他们两个的人是怎么想的。

他们刚从冰面上下来的时候所有人就都围了上去，然后是各方记者的采访。他听到一大堆的嚎叫，你今天简直是太棒了太出色的绝无仅有所有的词汇全部都喷出来挤满了他的脸一直到那记者意识到维克多就在他的身边立马转口“维克多教练也是那么认为的吧？”这位记者简直要为自己的机智点赞！  
维克多的视线落在了勇利的眼睛上，“怎么了？”勇利的心又振奋了起来蠢蠢欲动，他感觉到维克多放在他腰上的手加重了力道，他开始呼吸难耐，他觉得紧张的要命，他心里不断地在喊[要吻我吗？]。而维克多吻了，在他下意识的闭上眼睛的时候在眼皮上面轻轻的触了一下。  
“你是最棒的。”他的声音能够迷醉全世界芳心蠢动的少女。  
勇利有点失落，但是他愿意溺死在这一刻。他笑了，那种笑容像是会感染一样，维克多也笑了，四周的人，记者还有其他选手，克里斯从他的采访里回过头看着他们两个笑着两个脑袋蹭在一起给记者摆姿势拍照的时候不禁心中特别的安慰。  
这两个人终于在一起了呢，这个在冰面上永久的独自站立在顶端只知道眺望远方的国王终于有了他可以去看的人了。克里斯看到他们两个之间那中融洽又自然的勾肩搭背，总觉得像是梦幻一样。就在这一刻克里斯发现在他心中的那个永远只能让他仰望的维克多的身影变得越来越模糊。  
从最开始的时候克里斯心中的维克多是神圣的而温和的。当他们成为朋友之后他的心中有出现了一个好朋友模式会对他说心里话撒娇抱怨吐苦水的维克多，可是在他的心里面那个神圣的维克多永远都在那里，永远看起来那么的孤独。但是克里斯终于发现原来那份孤独有一部分是来自于他自己，是因为自己崇拜着这个人所以以为他一定感觉这样的立足于所有人之上是很孤独的，克里斯甚至觉得维克多这样是必须的。但他终于发现这一切原来仅仅是他为了将自己无能为力赶上维克多而给自己准备的借口。酒喝着此起彼伏将摄像机对准维克多疯狂地爱着他的所有人一样。  
他看起来很快乐。比任何的时候都快乐，他有了非常重要的人，所有人都会想要去保护自己最重要的人，但胜生勇利很强，并不需要维克多舍弃自己来保护他，他拥有足够的力量支撑起自己让自己与维克多并肩而立。

晚宴上，克里斯的视线第一次从维克多的身上移开了，他一边听到他们两个说话的声音，四周其他的声音都混杂了进来，而他在寻找，啊，他找到了，他快步走了上去，走向他自己最重要的那个人。

  
“我有什么办法？你都哭了我还能有什么办法，再说昨天真的管用啊。”  
“我难过的要命可是你却突然那么的轻浮，你那么说的时候我有多难受你知不知道？”

披集的手都快要麻掉了，今天比赛一结束他打开SNS一连串轰炸要求现场直播晚宴。ok~满足所有的小可爱们。  
看着那两个人现在的样子切列斯蒂诺莫名的感慨，“就好像是去年大奖赛决赛时候的晚宴啊。”  
“是这样吗？”披集觉得自己错过了很多爆料。“他们也是这样？”  
“是啊，现在想来那个时候就好像是节目预告一样。这两个人一定会有一天都露出那样子的笑容的。”  
大概是玩累了两个人重新回到了餐桌旁边，但是他们两个原来的座位都被人给占了，这一桌就只剩下了面对面的两个位置，有人很懂的立马站起来要给他们两个腾个位置但是勇利生气地说“我坐这里就好了，我们在吵架。”  
勇利在桌子底下夸张的翘起了一条腿把脸别开，所有人立刻把视线聚焦到维克多的身上。他两手一摊无奈的笑了笑。  
但他没打算安分下来。勇利已经喝得开始晕乎，他扯松了领带，领口下面的皮肤都烧了上来。维克多忍不住吹了个口哨但是立马遭到白眼。这是场面上的事情，披集就坐在他们同一桌，他把手机放在桌上对好直播镜头然后伸了伸手活动筋骨，他等着看好戏。

他们两个看起来好像没有什么。他们都有各自的社交圈，尤其是维克多。勇利看着其它选手跑过来和维克多合影聊天，他看到有人低下头和维克多一起合影的时候礼服胸口夸张得裸露出来大片。勇利已经觉得有那么点不是滋味了。就在这种漫长的拉锯里面他们谁都不肯开口先道歉，[维克多真小气，看起来还蛮开心的嘛]。就在这个时候光虹和雷欧过来找他合影了。

维克多就这样正对着他们。勇利在看着镜头，但他分心了一点朝着正坐在他对面的维克多瞟了一眼。[果然在看着]  
披集也加入了进来，但是他的手机现在还在直播中没办法只好拜托他们等一下发给他了。他们数一二三——

啊！

“勇利你这表情太夸张了我们重来。”

等、等等。  
维克多的脚越过桌子底下蹭到了他的鞋边。勇利简直难以执行，维克多脸上还是挂着和顺的笑容和别的选手在聊天，他正定自若完全都看不出来，但是此时他的脚已经向上滑到了他的鞋口袜子的边缘正在向下褪他的袜子，裸露的肌肤敏锐的让他浑身一抖。维克多正好和人交谈的笑了起来捂着嘴眼角向他滑过来一挑余光。正好经过的克里斯坐到了披集的位置看着他的直播屏幕上已经开使有人议论了起来，他抬了抬眉站起来离开的时候假装不小心把手机给碰翻了。这种时候请留给刚刚盖章的情侣一点私人空间嘛。

勇利刚才和大家的那张合影的嘴角挑了起来颇有现场版EROS的情调。他在桌子底下和维克多展开了一轮攻防。这次是维克多吃瘪，他没有意识到勇利会那么快反击，但是勇利在这方面简直生疏的可爱，他只想到一脚踩在他脚上不让他乱来，但维克多直接躲开往他的膝盖上面一磕。就是这个状态下他和别人的合影时他的身体稍微下滑右手撑在旁边的椅背上看起来一副怡然自得的样子，鬼才知道他其实是为了把腿伸得远点才往下滑了一点坐的。但是勇利没想到这个层面上而且被维克多这么一搁他也不好往下滑了。他抬腿就想以其人之道还治其人之身但结果——

维克多一下子就笑了起来。勇利的腿实在是没有维克多那么的长所以直接踩空整个人向前一倾。所有人莫名其妙地看着维克多笑到不行，勇利的脸上全部都憋青，但看着维克多那样的笑他也忍不住笑了起来，他们两个怎么会这么的孩子气啊。好了够了，别闹了，他站了起来，几乎是同时维克多也向他身边的好朋友们道了别，他眼看着勇利走到了自己的跟前把手往他的面前漂亮的一伸。维克多前倾着拉着他的手站了起来直接扒到他的肩膀上，勇利的心里面瞬间一炸，维克多一把抓在他的手臂上向所有的人告辞“我好像有点喝多了”他深情款款的看着勇利的眼睛确实醉意朦胧，“先回去睡啦。大家玩的开心~”

“噢~睡啦。”克里斯在他们的身后举了举杯子。

*********

“勇利，我有件事想要求你。”

他拉着勇利走进电梯按下楼层。他们两个像逃出来的，从众人无法理解的质疑眼神中见，他们不知道他们两个为什么离开的时候脚步那么的欢快？维克多撞到人了，他翻了个身转了个圈圈才从新回到勇利的身边再次牵上他的手，勇利在那边笑他“你这个翻身要扣分的”，“反正双人要扣当然是一起扣的”  
，他就拉着勇利这么溜了出去。一出宴会厅的大门口就靠在墙上喘了起来，他们溜得可辛苦了，今天所有人都拽着他们两个，他们今天可是焦点人物。他们居然在比赛的现场亲亲了，几乎所有人开口第一句话就是“你们两个什么时候搞上的？”他们相视而笑，勇利很努力不脸红心跳，当然这不过是努力，维克多看到他那个样子兴奋劲儿就又提了上来。他真的太喜欢他了，难以言喻那种喜欢的程度，就算现在让他从这宴会大厅的楼上跳到楼下的游泳池里他都愿意，前提是楼下真的有游泳池的话。  
他们靠在宴会大厅门口的墙上对着好几个进进出出的人招手打招呼，明明有几个人根本就没反应过来他们两个是谁啊。  
“为什么把我拉出来？”维克多喘了一大口，“勇利？”  
维克多在努力的平复，勇利侧着脸看着他，维克多转过头来也看着他。领口，袖口，凌乱的头发，维克多伸手在脑袋上抓了一把。勇利觉得从宴会厅里面跑出来的这个镜头有点熟悉，但是似乎应该是他被维克多拉出来，他的脑子里面有一份混乱的记忆，[大概是平时妄想的产物吧，类似于被维克多从一个混乱的让他感到不安的世界带走这样的事情]。勇利以前比赛紧张的时候就曾经那么的想过，想要被维克多拯救，最严重的一次他在惨败的比赛之后缩到一个谁都没有过来找到他的角落里面在心底疯狂的喊着维克多的名字就好像这样就能够真的把他叫过来一样。但直到最后他开始打膨体，汗水已经变凉在掠夺他的体温可是谁都没有来到。[振作点，回到现实吧，维克多尼基福洛夫根本就不可能知道你的存在，胜生勇利，只有你一步步的走到他的面前他才有可能看到你]。他把他手里的温度收在手里，他看着维克多一字一顿地回答他“我讨厌他们离得你这么近”  
胜生勇利到底还有什么事他不知道的，他的害羞与胆大妄为出现在同一个人的身上简直就是欺诈！维克多发现他不知道该说什么，他很乱，非常的乱，他把头转到反方向去捂着脸，勇利眨巴着眼睛突然反应过来！“对，对不起我、”他该说出口的是：对不起我得意忘形了，可是话在最边上他说不出来！不能这样！勇利被自己急得眼睛里面热了起来，他得意了，他无法不让自己去忘形。胜生勇利究竟是什么样子的他自己最清楚了。胜生勇利把维克多尼基福洛夫的海报贴满了房间，胜生勇利和维克多尼基福洛夫养一样的狗还把狗狗的名字也取作维克多，他的冰刀套袋子上面是那只狗狗的布贴和他的名字，他学习他所有的节目每一个举手投足用刃的姿态，但是很不可思议的是那个时候胜生勇利怎样都学不会他的招牌四周跳，或者说他打从心里就觉得自己学不会，即便后来维克多与他相遇维克多亲自教给他可是他依旧没有把握，他害怕。他害怕接近他。无以伦比的害怕。害怕……

他的话到对不起结束。他的手被维克多抓在手里面，他的另外一只手叠加上来像两重制约，维克多在他自己的混乱里面回过头来，勇利看到他的脸上爬着害羞的粉红色，像刚刚从温泉里面爬出来一样，浑身的血液被加热到近乎沸腾。他几乎是把刚刚打开的电梯里面的人赶出来一样立刻把勇利一起拽了进去按下了楼层在电梯门关上最后一点缝隙的时候，终于安静了。

“勇利，我有件事是想要求你。”维克多低垂着头丧气的像一条马卡钦，“把那句话再对我说一遍吧。”  
勇利一脸诧异  
“那句话你知道的！”维克多的声音已经临近崩溃边缘，勇利觉得简直难以置信，但是这难道不是理所当然的吗？在这个狭小的空间里面他们两个的别扭坦诚得像是孩子一样冲撞着彼此。勇利的嘴唇在颤抖，他吐了口气，这就是他害怕的，可是这却又是他一直以来都想要说的。

浅浅的，他挪动了嘴唇。

维克多瞬间觉得心满意足了。他大舒了一口气，他的脑子里面回想起来那首曲子，他从高亢恢弘的格局曲调变成了幽静的挽唱，柔软的抒情，他依偎进勇利的怀中埋进他的肩头贴近他的肌肤，皮肤与皮肤温暖而潮湿的贴合着让他不由自主的叹了一口气。  
终于回来了，在寻找了大半辈子之后他发现她终于回到了他离开的地方，像是重新回到嘴安逸的子宫里面的那种安全感。勇利紧张的是指分开在他的背后抓了下来，默默的将他拥进了自己的怀抱。

像歌里唱的，像他所舞蹈的，像胜生勇利向他呐喊得近乎于掠夺的————[在我身边，别离开我。]

维克多觉得整个世界他都可以不要了。

他说：“好呀。”

勇利被他摆到床边上坐了下来。 勇利大概猜到接下来会发生什么，所以他紧张的双手握在一起握的特别的紧。他既期待又觉得惶恐不安，[像昨天晚上那样吗？]，想到这里他的浑身上下就都烧了起来，他吧维克多从晚宴上拉出来的时候可没想过那么多。维克多弯下身从他的发顶吻到额头，他还喘着温热的吐息开玩笑将他的双手暖到自己的手里说“勇利的这里很安全”。  
维克多今天没喝多少酒，他不想再发生昨天那样半推半就的事情，和克里斯聊天的时候他还特意问了自己以前有没有喝多了做出什么奇怪的事情，他做了个不大好用语言在大庭广众下说出来的手势来表达那个词汇，老天保佑他没有对勇利之外的人出过手，虽然他从来都没有绯闻，但昨天晚上一个不淡定他开始怀疑可能是人缘好的关系朋友们帮忙不传出去，就像去年那时候尬舞克里斯脱到只剩内裤SNS上面却什么都没有。他变得非常的没有自信，他从来没有想过自己会在某个人的面前失控到这种程度，他就算是喝醉到脱光其实也是很清醒的，至少他会确认比方说是在自己家里，比方说有克里斯这样的好朋友在他的身边，比方说有胜生勇利在他身边他想撩。一想到勇利他的罪恶感就上来了。那时候克里斯很努力的在回想，维克多紧张到滴汗，[除了有一次爬到我的腿上亲我的脸要我陪你睡之外就没有其他的了。]然后维克多一整个人都摔到了克里斯的身上捶他的后背。[太好了！我还是清白的]。虽然克里斯调侃他[你是哪里来的自信]，[因为你是一个好人]然后他就亲了亲好人的脸颊把他的脸都亲红了，不过在维克多意识到之前克里斯就被他家的那个给拖跑了只丢下来了一句[维克多先生，这个是我的]。

  
胜生勇利你到底还有什么地方是我不知道的？勇利的眼睛、勇利的鼻子、勇利的脸颊、维克多想要亲吻他身上所有的地方。  
他流连在他的唇前。维克多很犹豫，冰场上的时候情绪煽动着太突然，简单的来说就是那句他对尤里说了[谁会一句句都想清楚了啊]。他不知道勇利现在是不是愿意接受，他不清楚勇利愿意进行到哪一步。他把自己的唇小心的贴了上去浅浅的烙下一吻然后抬眼紧张的看着勇利。  
“这样啊。”勇利突然开口冒出了这么一句，他的嘴角边浮上来了笑容，很小，很浅，柔软而安心，就像冰面上那时候他回答他：除此之外我想不到其他让勇利吃惊的事情了。

[维克多想做的是这样？]

“勇利？”  
维克多在等待着他的回应，要不要继续下去，还是就这样点到为止。还是他们不该进展到这么快？毕竟勇利是日本人。就在维克多已经开始酝酿解尴尬的台阶的时候勇利从自己的身上把维克多的手扯了下来十指紧扣抬头就吻了上去。  
维克多一时忘记了闭上眼睛。他第一次那么近距离的看着勇利双眼紧闭，他的睫毛在颤抖、他在沉迷自己！维克多简直快要尖叫，他抢过他在口中的主动权抬腿跪上床把他往后推。

[太多了、]

勇利原本就没有什么经验他甚至不知道要怎么呼吸，但是维克多一点都不想放开他。勇利没有办法只能直接推开他换取一次呼吸的机会。但他又不想让维克多以为他不想要，维克多给他的所有的一切他都想要。但似乎在他想要继续这个吻的时候维克多会错意了。  
“不可以继续吗？”他双手托着勇利的脑袋把自己的额头贴到了他的额头上眼睛里面全部都是无耻的撒娇。

应。该。是。胜。生。勇。利。喝。了。酒。应。该。是。胜。生。勇。利。先。开。始。撒。娇。  
但管他呢~

胜生勇利从来都没有如此被点燃过。他总是有一些间接的方式，比如他用了十二年的时间才让维克多看到自己。而维克多却用一眼看到他就立刻来找他，这不公平，却让人落泪，所有处心积虑被打破，但所有愿望得以实现。  
他的双唇启开一点小缝隙维克多就立刻堵了上去，它们不断的分开在窒息的边缘挣扎但又不断的痴缠下去。维克多得给勇利留出点唤气的空挡，但他又迫不及待起来双腿都跪上了床坐到了勇利的腿上抱着他的脑袋与他接吻。勇利感受到维克多全身的分量都压到了自己的身上立刻分出一只手撑在床上免得他摔下去，他激动得难以言喻另一只手抱着他的屁股就往自己的身上拦。他们的身体贴着身体就听到两人同时在唇齿相接的嬉戏之中发出了令两个人都一时难堪的——“啊……”身体感受到了！  
这个以为原本永无止境的吻就这么被打断了，他们在彼此闷温的呼吸里面看着对方，勇利既尴尬又害羞，这个日程还没被他提上记录，但维克多浅笑了一声恶意顶撞上去，勇利立刻捂着嘴憋红了脸没让声音发出来责怪的瞪了他一眼。  
他知道这种感受。维克多伸手用一根指头拉开他捂着嘴的手，这很容易。维克多的刘海散落下来有一种特别妩媚又特别冷漠的气质，他揭开勇利的手就像是在拆他的礼物，胜生勇利绝对是他这辈子收到过的最好的礼物。勇利越是紧张他的心里就越是多一份从容，但勇利就是不躲开，他终于再次地得偿所愿的吻了上去。

更加的痴缠。

身体已经被暗示，于是亲吻从甜蜜的试探与接纳开始变得汹涌了起来。不知道是维克多把勇利按了下去还是勇利自己躺了下去，但这都不重要，他们更加紧密的贴合在更加浓情蜜意的亲吻里面相互摩擦着身体好像这样真的会把彼此给点燃一样。勇利忍不住终于发出了声音，羞耻感冲上耳边被维克多舔了上去一口咬下。他听到更多的声音，维克多的不忍耐让勇利特别担心他们房间的隔音问题。他在脑子里面过了一下左右房间有没有他们的熟人。维克多的舌头勾上他的下巴，他想起来被马卡钦第一次见面就扑倒就狂舔的场景“哈、别这样、”  
这个反应很熟悉嘛，维克多被他一巴掌推在脸上心想。“马卡钦？”  
勇利别过脑袋满脸尴尬“一不小心就……”  
“那我希望你以后被马卡钦舔的时候能够一不小心就想起来现在。”  
“你！你这个人是变态吗？！”他没说完就被他给堵上了。他们翻滚在床上，在高低起伏的叹息声里面被子卷到腰上缠在脚跟被彼此绕绕在一起的双腿蹬到地板上。勇利抓着维克多的后脑勺指缝里面缠着他银白色的发丝看起来好像要把头发揪下来似的顺着脖子摸进他的衣领在衬衫底下感受到肌肉在收缩颤动，他有点肆无忌带了。那双手的触碰让他充满自信，维克多喜欢他，他很享受和自己待在一起感受着彼此的身体接触。他松下肩膀和维克多嬉戏在彼此的拥抱里面。当他被他按在身下的时候他根本无法挣脱，他就像是一颗宝石要被嵌在托架上那样被他死死的按在床上，他能够直接从胸口和胸口的贴合感受到维克多的心脏调跳动的那么的剧烈，他把他的胸口托起来像是要嵌进自己的身体里面那样一波磨蹭一直到脚尖绷得笔直。他的手握着他的肋骨把他往床头上面推，一直道勇利的头顶顶到床架上，维克多抬起头吻他像是在吻他的信仰。但当勇利滚到维克多的身上的时候就显得更加的不安。后背腾空让他只能够依靠着维克多，他需要被压榨到不需要自控，而维克多显得那么的自如又悠闲，他似乎更加喜欢让勇利浮在自己身上节奏缓慢的亲吻他，但勇利有点不安，他直接从他的身上滑下去带动着维克多侧过来，勇利喜欢的是这样能够拥抱着彼此，这让他想起来前一天的晚上那种窒息的温情。  
他们还没有这样细腻的触碰过彼此身体的每一个部分更别提这样狂热的亲吻。勇利从来都不知到一个人的舌头可以这么灵活可以这么用，什么樱桃梗打结对维克多来说肯定不是难事，他到底从哪里学的？难不成是俄罗斯血统遗传的？他被他吻到眼睛里面溢出泪水，维克多总喜欢舔到他口腔的顶上，因为勇利会发出好听的声音，这简直让他欲罢不能。他在享受他，维克多想到这里就忍不住想要让他感到更加舒服更加沉迷自己。他把他拉了起来。  
维克多甩了甩被他抓乱的头发，勇利看的心里发颤。他们的气氛回到了一开始的那样，但维克多的手扶上他的腰以一种非常缓慢的轻浮在表面的缓慢地抚摸着他。西装的外套以已经挂在手肘上，在维克多再次吻上他的时候他感觉到那只手游走到了他的背后五指张开就像是要掌握什么似的摸进他的腰带，他瞬间感到腰上紧了起来。  
“可以吗？”他用的是日语，很简单，一个音节拖长打转但特别煽情骚动。维克多的脸庞就这样贴在他的脸上在他的耳边酥声的问他。勇利忍不住咽了口口水伸手就开始解领带。  
“等、”维克多抓住了他的手，勇利一抬头眼睛问他：“什么？”他会错意了？！！！！！！！可是这怎么都是……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊实在是太害羞了！  
“别急。”维克多的表情很安稳，否则胜生勇利一定立马害羞到逃出去。他想慢慢来，这是他的事情，勇利应该更加意识到他想要让今晚变得使他感到无数次回忆起每一个细节都是甜蜜的。维克多的吻更加的轻柔，把他的注意力从他的手上面带走，别想那么多，看着我。他的手伸到了他的衬衫底下，这手感就是他穿着那件EROS的演出服时候妖娆曲线的本体。他被裹在绅士的衣装下面简直太平淡了。  
“去巴塞罗那的时候得给你买件修身的衬衣吧。”  
“你说什么？”  
他被吻得晕晕乎乎双手缠在维克多的脖子上把他的脑袋往下拉。维克多在一个吻之后腾出来回答他“我说去决赛。”  
在听到决赛这两个字的时候勇利的心剧烈的抽动了一下。决赛啊。仿佛这件事情永远都在遥远的地方闪着光芒，但突然之间因为从维克多的口中说了出来就变得近在咫尺了。那双手的抚摸把他从脑内的思路里硬扯了回来，他的下身不由自主的蹭了上去扯开他的领带双手伸进维克多的衣服，他的身体渴望更加多的触碰更加的霸道，但维克多是那么的温和让他的心里面不由得冒火。  
“勇利、勇利……”想要听到更多。  
维克多终于从他抓在后背上火辣辣的痛感里面反应过来。他停下了吻，维克多在解自己的扣子勇利直接像脱毛衣一样从头顶脱出去。维克多看着他展现在自己面前的肉体骂了一句不干净的没等勇利完全把脑袋从衣服里面完全解脱出来就吻了上去。他的下嘴唇，他的下巴，他翻滚的喉结、脖子、和肩膀连接的地方好看的肌肉线条……锁骨，向下数到胸肌上对男人来说简直就是多余的摆设、但维克多会让它变得有用让他变得舒服起来。

他把他按了下去，勇利好不容易才挣脱掉那该死的衬衫凌乱的在维克多的背后抓着他那件扣子解到一半的衬衫从肩膀往下拉。在胸口被恶意侵袭里他直接拉扯掉了维克多的几粒衬衫扣子，但是没等他去担心那件衣服，他就被一波又一波搅动到呜咽不已。  
太坏了！维克多居然是这种人！勇利真的很生气，他曲起膝盖顶上他的下身，维克多顿时发出一阵叹息听得勇利心满意足的把腿抬得更高嘴角忍不住溢出了笑声。  
噢~维克多终于抛弃了他的小樱桃们。他看上去一点都不生气甚至带着一摸难以言喻的笑容。真特么对点了，维克多爱死他有仇必报，这让他想起来很多年前他还在为了奖牌和所有人拼在冰面上的时候，但后来他被的所有的人抛弃了，将他抛弃在王座上面退到了地面上只知道抬头仰望他。  
勇利的眼睛里面永远都充满了不甘心。他们赤裸着上身隔着裤子磨蹭在一起皮带在彼此的腹部紧紧的勒了起来。他们的声音此起彼伏的交织在一起含混着汗水、唾液、或许还有眼泪和彼此的名字，但维克多的笑容明媚的像阳光炙烤着他，他看见他兴奋的汗水从脸庞上面滑落下来被台灯暖黄色的光打成流动的黄金眼角有血光。他们接近高潮，但没有办法解脱，  
“勇利、能让我进来吗？”  
“你要进来吗？”

他们对视了一秒、或者两秒，然后近乎同时懊恼的捂头两个人都觉得自己蠢爆了、耗什么？来干啊！  
他们在这种阴郁的沉闷里头解皮带，金属扣的声音显得格外的清脆，在这种时候看着维克多的小三角裤勇利的脸上简直要喷出血来。  
他看着维克多把裤子丢到一边回过头来看到他楞在那里一动不动“要我帮忙？”他伸手就帮他把活干了一大半，当他看着勇利白皙的双腿从裤子里面被解脱出来的时候他的心里面一紧。勇利坐在那里任由他，好像刚才帅到要命的脱衬衫的是另外一个人。  
“害怕吗？”  
“你看起来就像个流氓。”维克多看着他的眼睛的时候从勇利的眼中看到了被藏得很深的胆怯。  
“你讨厌？”维克多的心里冒出紧张，但勇利摇摇头伸手抬起他的下巴深切的望着他“我说过维克多只要是维克多就好。我想要知道维克多所有的样子。”

他没有带家伙，维克多后悔刚才离开的时候没问克里斯借点什么。“勇利……”  
维克多喊在他耳朵边的每一声呼唤都像是媚药从耳朵灌进他的身体里面让他不由自主的对他撸动在自己兄弟上的手更加敏感。“别、”他脑子里冒出来别停嘴里只喊了半个字。这很不公平，上次是他们两个人一起，但现在他就像被他围观生理结构一样被他拽在手上。这是维克多的手。他舔在自己颈后的舌头滚烫的让他几乎失去意识。勇利死死的抓着他的手臂在上面留下大半圈於痕，但对维克多来说这简直就是在暗示他更加、更加、“维克多、我……”  
他射在了他的手里、他的声音被他一口吞掉，他剧烈的喘息到咳嗽身体上起伏像波涛。维克多皱着眉头看着他把脸藏在手臂下面张合的嘴看得他喉咙里面干涩难耐。“可以的吧？”他等不及勇利的回应拉起他的腿将粘稠的手指推了进去。大概是因为刚才的高潮让勇利整个身体都松懈了下来，他的手指进去的非常的顺利。  
“为什么……手指……？”勇利有点吃惊“为什么不直接进来？”他讨厌这种被人玩弄的感觉。  
“你以为我这种尺寸能够随便进的去吗？”维克多居然在这个时候开始有点懊恼他原本的骄傲，他也想立马进去啊。勇利的声音在他手上的动作里面变得娇艳，但他还没有尝到甜头，现在勇利还只是觉得异样的敏锐，在羞耻和渴望里面沉沉浮浮。维克多伸进第二根指头的时候他开始感觉到绷紧的疼痛。但他不敢说，他生怕维克多会停下来，他今天必须做到底。否则他会有一种不知道明天后天他要怎么面对维克多的感觉。维克多的尺寸？他的脸已经红到不能再红，能进来吗？他想起来每天和他泡温泉那时候怎么除了感叹一下之外就没有一点点的害羞了？他以后到底还能不能跟他一起泡温泉了这是个问提，“哈！”  
就在他脑子里面劈叉的时候突然一阵酸楚的酥涨感从下身穿了过来，他下意识的抓紧了枕头立刻想要喊停“别、”太可怕了。这和前面的感受完全的不同，但它带动了前面的感受。维克多用两根手指就让他发出了这种声音。他想立马去死掉。勇利抓起他能抓的所有的东西把脑袋埋进了被子里面。这一声娇喘让维克多就想狠狠的捅进他的身体里面，手指的感受那么的迟钝，要是自己最敏锐的地方插进去……他想想就觉得饥渴难耐。第三根手指。勇利的声音都能听出疼痛感，他背上的汗水大滴的聚集成水珠滑落下去的时候勇利想起维克多的舌头舔动在他的身上。  
“你认为我需要几根手指才能够进去？”维克多的语调开始变的无耻，但这让勇利觉得更加的兴奋。维克多能够从他手指上传来的收缩和颤动感觉到。他摸清了路线但他现在还不想让他感受到刚才的触动，那得由他自己进去才行，看到勇利自己一个人兴奋维克多居然觉得有点寂寞。  
第四根手指进去了一小节，没有润滑剂这简直可怕的难以想象。勇利的手死死的抓在他的手臂上，维克多一直在等他的手放松下来，但很难，越来越难。他开始焦虑到底还要等多久，他觉得自己都快要撑爆了！

“进来……哈……进来吧，维克多……”  
“别闹，你会受伤的！”  
“你才给我别闹！”  
他的脑袋湿漉漉的从被子底下掀出来半个，他的眼睛里面有发狠的光，充斥着迷乱的欲望和对维克多的所求，勇利的眼睛里面充满了掌控。他伸手扯下维克多的底裤摸了进去，就听到一声浓重的鼻音在发抖。勇利的心跳得非常的快，刚才被维克多用手指侵犯的感受让他想要报复回来。维克多的那里已经肿胀硬到不行。没问题的，他紧张的喘息着安慰自己，没事。勇利伸手关上了灯。在这突如其来的安逸的黑暗之中他终于觉得安全了。他充满欲望的样子不会被维克多看见，他迷乱的样子，永远无法停止的欲求不满，他想要以任何的方式得到维克多。他曾经不敢和他说话甚至不敢看他，不敢把自己的内心透露给他，不敢告诉他自己有多么狂热的爱他爱到在舞动中仿佛和他融为一体不分彼此。但是现在他们的切身体会更加的实际。  
“勇利？！”维克多被他下了一跳。他在黑暗里感受到自己的内裤被他脱下来丢到了什么地方，维克多伸手摸到他，抓到他，被他推倒在床上。勇利就俯在他的身上，但是遮光窗帘非常的严实透不进半点路灯的光芒，他只能够感受到他的吐息落到自己的脸上，紧接着而来的是一个浓烈的吻。他的肿胀被勇利的手托了起来，他摸到勇利结实的腰，掐着他皮肉下的骨头帮他抬起自己，一点点的，他坐了下去，两人都忍耐着一口不适应的焦虑的呼吸。  
“慢点”但勇利只想喊[你什么都想慢点]“哈、是谁说对我下手不会留情的？”  
“那是两码事，你为什么会这么的急，我又跑不……啊”  
勇利坐了下去，也许是一半，维克多应该后悔他没能看到勇利修长的脖子向后仰去发梢缀着汗珠的样子简直太妩媚，但他能够感觉到他手中捏着的腰肢再向后倾斜，他跪坐在两边的腿颤抖的厉害，他抓在他手臂上的手心湿滑粘腻，薄凉的汗水聚在他背后凹陷迷人的脊沟滑落隐没进臀缝，维克多能够清晰地感觉到他坐的越来越深，但他死死的掐着他的腰把勇利提起来一点，他清楚极了勇利对自己发狠的时候简直一点都不吝惜，但是维克多吝惜啊。这个过程缓慢的到最后好不容易进去的时候维克多摸索在他的脸上感受到他在哭。  
“很疼？”他被他紧的差点在进去的瞬间就射了出来，这就太丢脸。他知道他肯定很疼。但勇利甩甩头没有吭声，他停了一小会儿就动了起来，但一动他就又一次被疼痛感逼迫的哭了出来。  
“唔、哈……勇利……”  
他喜欢听到他的声音，就这样、继续、别停，喊我的名字，维克多、维克多、维克多……  
勇利的身体开始越来越适应，疼痛感之后他开始感到自己像是烧了起来似的，维克多的双手捏在他的身上的感觉越来越敏锐，他听见更多的呼唤和喘息维克多开始捏着他的要主动的挺动上来。他的心里近乎狂喜的在他的身上动作着。他真想打开灯看看维克多的样子，他迷乱的沉迷着自己被自己弄得乱七八糟的样子。全世界只有他才可以看到的样子。  
“勇利、我要……”  
“哈、……好啊……”  
但听见这腻人的嗓音维克多感到空虚，他觉得自己像是在被他使用，维克多需要亲吻需要爱意需要拥抱。他从来没有想过胜生勇利简直太骄傲，但不知为何他就是喜欢他这个样子，他射在他的身体里面，但他不能任由着他就这么下去。勇利瘫软在他的身上。要是用滑冰来说的话那就是他体力分配出现了严重的失误他很难把自由滑完美地进行到最后。但是别担心，这是双人，把他抛上去的是维克多他就有责任好好的接住他。

“你刚才使坏的很爽是吧？”维克多翻滚着把勇利推下去按在了床上从头到脚用双唇洗礼了一番。体力告竭的小猪猪已经没没有力道提出任何的抗议，他的腿现在都麻木着，“哈哈”他居然笑了起来摸索着维克多的脑袋五官细致的每一个棱廓，维克多在他的手指上留下了一连串的吻。  
“感觉舒服吗？”勇利很紧张，他没有经验，但他觉得维克多不可能没有经验，他在黑暗里面祈祷，但他不知道什么都不懂。维克多反问“你没有感觉到吗？”  
突然间什么声音都没有了。勇利的脑子里面咯噔了一下，维克多的喉咙里发出一声“呃……”勇利只知道他给他的那种饱满的充盈的被维克多完全的填满的感觉，这个难道不是？？？  
“噢，勇利，你怎么可以那么的可爱。”维克多简直要锤墙了，但他又觉得这实在是太遗憾了，他可是个确确实实的享乐主义者，维克多下定决心“我得好好的教会你。”  
这个夜晚他们的欢愉简直此起彼伏。勇利被他抬起双腿重新捅了进去重新让他意识到什么是刚才他失去的良宵，就是那个时候手指触摸到的愉悦感，维克多刻意留到之后但勇利多天真啊，他还以为是自己感觉过度。他的腿被抬起压在身侧大概贝尔曼就比这个更加吃力一点点。但是更加汹涌的欢愉感一波又一波伴随着永无止尽的吻和维克多的呼唤混搅着他脑内最后的一根理智把它轻易掰断。他叫喊的声音不放过维克多的名字，要是被人听到他一定要让人知道他的伴是维克多。别停、别停、别离开，就这样。  
“就在这里……”  
“我不是已经对你说过很多遍了吗？”

他再次感到温润的液体浸透到他的身体里面，已经变得无比心满意足了。

“那个女孩是我第一个喜欢上的人。大概就是初恋吧。当时是那么地想的。”  
勇利趴在维克多的身上看着他听他说他过去的事情。维克多拨了拨他的发梢“你真的不会生气吗？”  
“会，但是我想要知道你所有的事情。”  
维克多想了想，“嗯，那好吧。”  
当维克多刚刚来到长谷津的第二天就开始问询勇利的事情。或许那个时候他不知到他想要从勇利身上得到的那种感情叫做爱，但他却下意识的去想到与他脑中的接近的那个东西。他满世界的猜测和讯问勇利喜欢的女孩子，他既然不肯说，那么维克多就先把自己的老底揭上来做情报交换。现在想来维克多才意识到勇利当时一定会很生气。是啊，他爱他，他还不知道这种意识的存在，但是他想要占据他所有的一切这都不言而喻。  
“他是我第一个意识到是女孩子的人。这种感觉你会有吗？小的时候和女孩子一起长大是不会觉得女孩子有什么特别的，但是真的到了十三四岁的时候她们就好像身上会散发出来什么东西告诉你她和你是不一样的。”  
“很美。”  
“非常的漂亮。”  
“好像会发光一样。”  
“像太阳一样。”  
“但她却不是我的……”勇利想到了优子。他从维克多的身上爬起来了一点，被子从他的后背上滑了下去，他们现在开着台灯，勇利的后背泛出温润的象牙色的光，维克多帮他把被子拉上来罩到他的脑袋上然后被他甩甩脑袋甩了下去，维克多忍不住在他的眼睛上亲了一下。非常的迷人。他就像是珍珠母贝里面的那颗珍珠一样躺在那里被淡暖的灯光包围着，这让维克多想起在美术馆里看到的保存好几百年的画像里那种黯淡的用光，眼睛里面现在依旧透露着润泽的颜色。勇利托着自己的下巴看着他。“你还有什么没有告诉我的？你和她做过吗？”  
勇利声音里面透着明显的嫉妒，他已经不再把所有的感情躲躲藏藏，现在他就像是个兴师问罪的主人。维克多乐意做他的仆人听他差遣。“做过。”他立刻看到勇利的眼睛里面的光暗淡下去了。但勇利止住了他的嘴，他用更加肯定的口气仿佛告知他一个维克多自己都不知到的过去，“但你和他分开了。”  
“是的。”  
“那就够了。”  
维克多从来都没有意识过他自己过去的一段恋情是什么时候过去的。可能是两个人再也不走一条路回家了，或者是有其他的人出现在那个女孩的身边了，而他却没有任何想要重新把她夺回来的想法。  
“那你呢？你喜欢优子是吗？”  
勇利似乎有点惊讶，“你滑我的伴我的时候后面把你还有西郡一家人说笑的画面全都录下来了。我那时候不能肯定，但是我觉得你看着优子对他说的那半句话，你的样子是喜欢她的。非常非常的喜欢。一直到后来有人翻译了我才知到你那半句话在日语里面是告白的前奏。”勇利吃惊于维克多居然知道这些，勇利瞬间意识到原来维克多比他自己想象得更加要在乎自己，而且是从那么久以前开始。勇利突然就觉得这实在是太奇怪了，甚至有点可怕，他那个时候对维克多还没有那样的心，但是一想到那个时候维克多是嫉妒他就不知到为什么的觉得居然非常开心。

维克多正想要问他为什么就这样放弃了优子。可是勇利却抢在他的前头，他告诉他“很可怕啊，那个时候索契大奖赛我输得一败涂地。所有人都觉得我会离开，但是只有优子她从小到大就一直在我的身边，所以为什么你那个时候不在我的身边呢？”  
他说着说着鼻子一酸眼泪就掉了下来，他需要有什么陪着他，他一直以来都不是那么坚强的人，他很爱哭，但他总是一个人去做决断，他一个人去底特律，花样滑冰永远是一个人站在那片寒冷的冰原上。他有时候回想为什么他一定要站在那里？最初只是老师看他寂寞带他和小伙伴认识，于是他喜欢上了优子，“小优总是会在我的身边鼓励我，陪着我，她是第一个对我说想要看到我和维克多站在同一个冰面上的人，她是第一个相信我们能够相互认识的人。小优她……但是他们每一个人最后都有他们自己最重要的东西了，优子她结婚的时候看起来真的很幸福，但是……我逃走了，去念书，离开日本去底特律。等到我回来的时候我才意识到[啊，她已经和我在不同的时间里了。]”他们的时间不断的再往前奔跑但是胜生勇利的时间永远都停留在他看见维克多的那一刻从那之后他的时间齿轮就再也没有旋转过。  
“但是好奇怪啊，明明我们从来都没有说过话，但是无论什么时候维克多都好像一直都在我的身边一样。”  
维克多紧紧地拥抱住他，他不知道怎么来表达这种心情，只是久久地将他抱在怀中一直到勇利睡着的那一刻。

维克多的心里面终于确定了那个时候的愿望，他想要永远的和胜生勇利在一起。那个时候无法立刻与他见面的维克多一直都在害怕会不会这一次也就这样慢慢的冷淡下去了呢，就好像他的初恋，所有的一切都有一个结局，但那个结局并不是以生命的终点来决定。但现在他终于确定了，即便有一天他们会分别一会儿的时间他也不会焦虑，他们不会分开，永远都不会分开。无论胜生勇利到哪里去他都会把他找出来留在他的身边。就像他那个夜晚他跨过经纬去寻找他那样。胜生勇利就是他心的安所。他永远都不会再找到一个让他觉得如此想要留在他的身边的人了。

他靠着勇利的脑袋入睡，仿佛这样就可以连梦境里面都不会分开了一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017-10-06  
> 2017-11-07  
> 2017-11-12


	14. 第14章

身体不可思议的感到非常的轻松，也许是各种意味上的过度运动所以睡得非常的香，勇利这一夜没有做任何的梦，就好像他睡着了与醒来连接到了一起，中间的时间他只感觉到温暖，维克多拥抱着他的肌肤与肌肤的贴合让他想到家里面的温泉，以及如同温泉那样摇曳晃动的一波又一波让他有种婴儿时代躺在摇篮里面无比安全的感觉。不过人是很少会记得婴儿的时候的吧，但是胜生勇利知道这种感觉。也许所有人像他现在这样被深爱着的人拥抱着的时候都能够感觉到的吧。他原本还觉得能够在维克多的怀抱里面是怎样无上的荣幸与骄傲，但现下他又觉得这原来说不定是一种对于普通人来说非常平凡的事情，只是从他从来都没有得到过而已。  
昨天的事情一遍遍地在他的脑中回放着，当维克多跑过来的时候他还在想着他是否是在生气？勇利就是认为只要自己不听他的话维克多就有可能生气，他害怕他生气害怕他讨厌自己，害怕他因为这所有的一切而离开他。他想起自己当时泣不成声的叫喊，勇利都不敢相信自己居然敢和维克多那么大声的说话。说他做好万全的准备才说出这句话不如说一切早就已经在他的心里面尘埃落定，他始终认为维克多会离开他，维克多有权离开他，维克多可以做所有的事情，正如胜生勇利对维克多尼基福洛夫在海边所说的[维克多只要是维克多就好了]。他可以离开，他会离开，胜生勇利一千万遍的重复告诉自己让自己相信并且接受总有一天会来的这个结局。只是他不知道那会是什么时候。也许就是他不听他的话做错了事的时候，只要一瞬间。他抱持着这样的想法做出了维克多招牌的4F。  
也许立刻就是结束的时候了。胜生勇利带着满是成功的喜悦与之后可能发生的事情的绝望的心那么的想。

时间也许还很早，遮光窗帘和房间里面的光线让他那样的认为。房间里面真的非常的安静。就在这个时候他突然想起来昨天他突然脑子里面冒出来的房间的隔音问题，不由得回想起来了昨天晚上的一些画面。他的脸上立刻窜红了起来猛地拉起被子把脑袋往里头埋了起来。就在这个时候他感到被子底下的维克多轻微的动了一下，贴着他的脑勺后面传来一声性感到炸的叹息。勇利的脑子里面立马接上他们一起泡温泉的时候维克多的把脑袋枕在温泉石磊的边缘舒服的发出这样的声音，他那时候就听的脸上要冒出血来，他现在后脑勺下面脖子上的鸡皮疙瘩都冒了起来。  
[听起来睡得很舒服的样子？昨天晚上过的不错？]  
勇利这次到没有走害羞路线，总之他那样的想着心里面居然有点开心，感觉好像有4F被认定让维克多高兴的一小半的开心。就在他心里面乐呵的时候他第二次感觉到了维克多在被子里面的挪动。  
[醒了？]  
勇利立马闭紧了眼睛，他感觉到维克多从背后抱着他的手伸到了自己的身前，维克多的身体从被子里面抬了起来，勇利感觉到被子被他撑了起来空荡荡的有风进来，但他的后背贴着维克多的胸前暖暖的，维克多正从背后撑起来勾过来脑袋看自己的脸。  
[要醒过来吗？要接着装睡？]勇利已经没有方向了。好吧，胜生勇利全世界最擅长的就是没有预告的突袭了。  
“你在看什么？”他很尴尬，但总比之后找不到机会醒过来的好吧？勇利回过头去就看见维克多脸上有点惊奇的在看着他。  
维克多对他眨了两下眼睛才开口“我以为是在做梦呢。”  
什么梦？是说昨天晚上？春梦？维克多尼基福洛夫做对自己的春梦？  
要是以前他一定觉得这绝对是自己的梦里梦，而且谁来告诉他为什么会是春梦？在他们相遇之前胜生勇利从来都没有想过这门子的事情。维克多是神明，夸张一点的来想他好像觉得神明和这档子事情八竿子打不到一起去。他看着维克多，他透明一般的白皙的皮肤，他肌肉紧实轮廓好看的身体连接着他的五官精致的完美的脸庞，他银色的头发像丝绸。勇利伸出一只手五指伸进他的头发里面。他在心里面忍不住感叹那样的柔顺，还有那样的光泽。当他的手心贴在维克多的脸庞的时候他的心剧烈的跳动了起来。他那么的好，自己就这样拥有了他了？勇利还是不敢相信。但维克多低下头来吻在了他的手上。他闭上眼睛时候的表情竟然是那么的深情。勇利忍不住开口就问他：“你爱我吗？像我爱你那样的爱我吗？”  
不要普通的所处可见的那种，他要他像是自己爱他那样的爱自己，会爱到一想到会分开就会忍不住掉眼泪觉得这个世界上再也不会有美好的事情发生了那样的。  
“其他的我什么都不要的。”勇利完全不知道自己是怎么说出这样的话的。他的口吻就像是威胁一样就像是把刀抵在维克多的脖子上逼问着他给自已个保证，或者真相，如果不是的话他会立刻就从房间里面出去然后永远的消失在维克多的面前。他已经把自己全部的渴望都说出来了，他没有办法再回到过去的那个总是想好退路总是觉得维克多的想法第一重要自己绝对不想要伤害他的心的时候去了。他会生气，会重重地摔上门把自己的难过全部都宣泄给他。这才是他原来的样子。胜生勇利突然意识到了自己内心的急切地渴望。十几年来每一分一秒都在滋长的对于这个男人的渴望。勇利睁大着眼睛望着维克多，他的眼眶里面有液体在颤抖，他说话的下巴也在细微的颤抖，他的声音也毫不例外。  
维克多心中狠狠的被击中了。原本他还快活的醒过来想看看爱人的睡容，他想的是勇利甜蜜的可爱的睡得流口水的样子，就像他们在长谷津的时候一起看练习视频看着看着勇利就在他的床上睡着了的时候那样。是一种非常甜蜜融洽的温馨的样子。维克多没有想过勇利的这种激烈的样子，也许他在冰场上和比赛场上有着令人过目难忘的认真，但胜生勇利一次都没有在他们两个人私下的时候表露出这样。他们总是打闹到了以至于所有的一切就像是一场玩乐一样让人感到不真实。也许这是维克多有生以来第一次看到的执着，他开口，他发现自己竟然有一刻没有办法发出声音，胜生勇利对他的感情巨大深切的像一片海洋，像他望着家乡的海洋时候的那种深沉的在很深处发出的咆哮，但是波涛一旦晃动到他的脚边上那一切都是如此的细微的，就像是匍匐在他脚后跟的一个亲吻。而他现在终于意识到了那最深处的对自己狂热的爱意。  
“我喜欢着勇利啊。虽然我不知道自己对勇利的喜欢是不是就是勇利对我的喜欢。但是听到你说不想要和我分开的时候我真的想不出的开心。”他看着勇利，看着他眼睛里面稍微安心下来了一点的神情他继续发起他的攻势，就像是勇利刚才那样几近哭出来的告白。维克多自记事以来就没记得自己哭过，他所有的一切就都只有笑容了，他这一次的笑容是苦涩的，包含着多少的人对他说喜欢的口吻的谦和和避让和永远与他存在着的那一丝距离。他托起勇利的脸，他被子下面的手臂将他的腰收紧过来贴着自己的身体，他们之间没有一丝的缝隙。这就是他所想要表达的。“对我来说这个世界上再也找不到比你更好的了。你硬要问我到底是哪里打动我的话我想要的说是你的全部。你在冰上的样子，你日常生活的样子，勇利小心翼翼的看着我的样子，我知道只要我离开你就会觉得不安心，但我看得很开心。”  
勇利的脸上突然又一阵通红“你、你是变态吗？？？？”  
“你想要的话我什么样子都无所谓啦。”  
“我才不会啊！我只要……”  
“只要我是我就好了对吗？”  
勇利红着脸也直率地点点头，于是维克多笑了起来。

也许胜生勇利永远都不会知道他是第一个对维克多说出这样的话的人。在观众席上无数的尖叫声中参杂着多少[你是最棒的！]这样的话。于是维克多觉得自己就是那个最棒的，或者说他[只能]是那个最棒的。

勇利在昨天的晚宴上和披集他们约好了时间今天要出去玩一整天。时间已经差不多了，当维克多扭着脖子系领带的时候勇利还坐在床上穿袜子，弯腰的时候某种酸痛感让他挺尴尬的。维克多把勇利的裤子从地上拎起来放到他的面前的时候勇利的喉咙里像噎着什么一样的说“谢谢”。披集的电话很适时地响了起来，维克多很自然的帮他接了起来和披集说时间。勇利看着维克多，他的满脸都写着你这样会被他察觉出来我们两个昨天晚上……  
“怎么这么看着我？再过半小时不够吗？”  
“不、没有。”勇利把他的肚子里面的抗议死咽了回去。维克多显然没有意识到他的脑子里永远有那么多的脑内剧场其中包括[你知道披集是什么样的人吗？他的洞察力有多可怕你知道吗？]。他们两个站在梳洗台前面刷牙的时候时不时眼睛就滑到了对方的脸上。维克多满嘴的牙膏泡问他“腰没事？”“呃、嗯。”  
勇利已经不知道这种普通得像在问天气的口气是怎么形成的，但无论怎样他偷瞄一眼维克多心里面就生出了满满的幸福感和随之而来的信心。这个人喜欢他。像自己喜欢他一样的喜欢着自己。  
临到门口仿佛有一种推开新世界的大门一般的冲动，维克多伸手把他挂在脖子上的围巾多绕了一圈然后推开门，那一瞬间他们的手相握在一起了。

*

虽然不知道要怎么和家里人说，但是我们还是回来了。勇利那一样的想着一边和维克多等着他们的行李在传送带上面出现。  
勇利不知道要怎么形容维克多。这个人好像对于不好意思之类的事情完全没有知觉，或者说他根本就没有害羞这个概念吧。  
“担心家里人会不喜欢我们在一起吗？”  
“这个世界上没有人会讨厌维克多的啦。”如果说之前勇利和维克多说话多少还带着敬意的话那现在他说话的口气已经完全随和的就像是和西郡小优这样从小长大的人一起的时候一样了。总觉得不可思议，明明对于维克多在海边谈心之后就已经觉得把自己心里的想法说出的话维克多就一定会给自己回应了。这样的事情因为维克多的温柔对待让勇利逐渐的敢在别人的面前说出自己的想法。勇利的自由滑节目就是他自己的全部的经历与全部的渴望，当他在滑动着这个节目的时候他就感觉自己的所有的一切都被打开了。当他踏上冰面他就完全成为了他自己，他喜欢那种自由的节奏。而EROS使他更加喜欢上撩拨维克多的自己。勇利不得不承认起初他并不喜欢EROS，爱意应该是全然付出的，就像是AGAPE那样，又或者说就像是他这十几年来一直在对着维克多所付出的那样，这才是他熟悉的爱意。  
勇利看了一眼在他身边的维克多，他不由自主的心里觉得雀跃，在他故意把手靠过去一点的时候维克多顺势握住了他的手嘴里面唠叨着“我们的行李会不会运丢？想要快点回家泡温泉吃猪排饭呢。”  
“妈妈一定早就准备好了。大家一定都在等着我们回去的。”  
“说的也是。”

“维克多，就算大家都不喜欢我们在一起，我也会努力让大家觉得这一定不是错误的。”  
勇利没有看到维克多脸上的表情不同于原来调笑的样子，但是维克多看着他脸上一副看空了面前所有一切的样子帅极了！维克多感到无比的快乐。这就像是在他比赛的时候的样子，他愿意为了让维克多惊喜而愿意豁出去做所有的事情。

回到勇利的这边，他还在想EROS的事情。他喜欢上了诱惑着维克多的自己。原本他可能对此感到不耻，他认为自己就应该无限的为这个人付出一直到维克多退役或者他自己退役。他们会有一段非常舒适的带着安全距离的友好交往。但好多事情往往事与愿违，要说起来最初的那种想要让他看着自己的渴望或许就是在索契最后结束的大厅里面维克多喊出了一声没有任何人在意却直接扣入胜生勇利心里面的：[YURI]。  
多好听啊！  
勇利瞬间以为自己回过头去维克多会担忧地看着自己然后走上前来安慰自己。就算勇利不喜欢别人可怜自己，他难过的时候只想要自己呆着让这种情绪随着眼泪自己过去，他害怕让别人知道自己难过之后来安慰自己然后自己要做出什么回应才不会让对方继续再意自己为自己感到难过，勇利不擅长接受别人对自己太好，但是他一点都不抗拒在优子的面前哭出来得到安慰。他现在回想起来当他回到长谷津在维克多在大奖赛的自由滑最终出场演绎伴我的时候他为什么会去找优子去把自己的“伴我身边别离开我”对她诉说了。  
胜生勇利需要得到失去的安慰、胜生勇利需要得到一个替代品、胜生勇利想到得到一个永远都陪伴在自己的身边的人——哪怕那个人并不是[维克多尼基福洛夫]。  
有什么云开间日了。  
不是说上几句话、像又一个克里斯那样。他需要更多，他需要被爱慕，被王者的维克多尼基福洛夫爱慕着。

他们一直折腾到很晚才到家。马卡钦第一个冲了出来把勇利扑倒在地，维克多很是嫉妒他亲爱的小宝贝现在已经不要他了。维克多看着勇利一副英雄就义的样子忍不住快要笑出来“妈妈我们回来了”他抢在利的前面朝着门厅里面喊了起来。  
虽然维克多早就和自己一样喊妈妈了但是为什么这一声听起来特别的刺耳。他的脑子里面冒出来高度马赛克打得更加让人浮想联翩的前夜的画面。  
妈妈在厨房里面回应着，爸爸把头从账台后面钻了出来，姐姐大人从里面走了出来永远一副没有睡醒了一样的样子“哟，欢迎回来，妈妈正在准备猪排饭噢，快点去换个衣服下来。欢迎会已经准备好了噢。”  
要知道他们回来的路上已经遇到多少对他们说恭喜的人虽然每个人都说的勇利头皮发麻他发是自己是被维克多应退出去说谢谢的。他和美奈子老师绝对是一伙的！

什么？什么？勇利紧张的往客厅里面看过去，只看到优子、西郡、三姐妹，连店里的常客门都跑了过来。  
勇利，欢迎回来~  
勇利，恭喜旗开得胜！  
勇利，今晚就不醉不归吧。  
勇利，你真是让人担心啊。  
勇利，你真是太棒了！

“勇利，祝贺你。”维克多的祝福声从耳边传来，他挟着他的肩膀直接把他往酒席上面拖。  
“为什么南君也在这里？！未成年人不可以喝酒的。”  
“那是果汁啦。勇利君这次实在是太帅了！大家在看直播的时候实在是被勇利君帅到尖叫了起来。”  
有人多嘴了一句“就只有你吧。”大家都笑了起来。  
但是奇怪的是大家虽然有提到那个吻，但是却没有任何的人问到他们两个是不是在交往。勇利整个宴席都紧张的要命。他随时做好了宣布交往但是他没有任何的机会只在宴会结束的时候隔壁的爷爷拍拍他的肩膀对他说了一句“好好过”，勇利傻傻的“嗯”了一声。维克多喝的整个人都挂在了他的身上，似乎这是曾经出现过的画面。也许大家只是觉得他们之间并没有什么改变。勇利反倒是觉得有点沮丧，但是宴席的高潮迭起，他来不及去感受自己那么一点点小小的情绪转瞬就被带进了酒精的疯狂漩涡之中。

  
当所有人都走了，当勇利自己都是醉熏熏的肩膀上扛着维克多的手臂把他带回房间。临到楼梯口刚才还在收拾的真利走了过来双手抱在胸前往墙边上一靠，这是他熟知的真利姐要和他说话时候的样子，勇利顿时就清醒了不少。  
“你们在交往吗？”真理的口气和她在门口迎接他们的时候有点相似，勇利想真利姐一开始就很想问了。  
“是的。”他回答她，坦率而坚定。维克多在他的肩膀上看起来已经醉得不省人事，他脸上安静而恬淡，酒精让他的脸色红润了起来。真利有时候觉得这个人多像是一个孩子啊。他想来就来了，也许他想走就会走了，但如果有那一天的话勇利要怎么办呢？她知道她的弟弟是多么脆弱敏感的人，但是当他在这个叫维克多的男人的面前的时候他看起来是那么的无敌。他们都从电视的转播上看到了。他想都没有想就去尝试维克多的跳跃，摔下去就像是没有任何的痛苦，以前他会为了自己任何一次的失败而懊恼的，但这次他没有。  
“如果只是圆一个梦的话那也就算了。但是这个男人是被全世界爱着的，你能够将它从全世界的手里抢过来未必有一天他不会被另一个人在此抢走。”真利说话的声音轻飘飘的，但是她是真的在为勇利担心。可是勇利的表情却没有她想象中的惆怅的样子他简直就像从一开始就已经想好了一样地告诉她“我会把他抢过来的。”  
应该说他们两个真不愧是姐弟，勇利的声音也是那么的轻，也那么地稳。勇利清楚的感受到维克多在他肩膀上的份量。这个份量让勇利知道维克多就在这里，现在他是属于自己的。“我喜欢把他从全世界抢过来的感觉。只有把维克多从全世界抢过来的时候我才会觉得维克多是我的。维克多说喜欢我的时候我知道他是真的喜欢我的。但是维克多可以有自己的选择，我是这么认为的。”  
“不管他什么时候突然说离开？”真利有点吃惊。  
“那一定是我不够好了才会的，而且……”

维克多的眼睛在这个时候正好吃力的挣开了一条缝。他听到半句“……维克多答应做我的教练只到大奖赛为止。”

[只到大奖赛为止]？  
总让人觉得胃里面难受的作呕……

  
他干脆真的吐了出来。

  
“我帮你去打热水来。”真利要立刻逃出现场。勇利简直哄骗着小孩子的口气要维克多抬手好让他帮他脱衣服的样子简直和妈妈帮爸爸的时候一个样子。她把脸盆热水瓶还有杯子毛巾放在门口的地板上就直接敲敲门走人了。

反正维克多睡觉只穿内裤了，这也免掉了勇利帮他穿的麻烦了。毛巾暖呼呼的擦过嘴角然后折叠起来用干净的一面把脖子后面粘着头发的汗水全部都擦掉。勇利把他拉起来递给他杯子让他漱了个口，维克多顿时觉得舒服多了。他蹭在勇利的手臂上，像是一只柔软的猫，勇利的毛衣有些旧有些起球但这才是胜生勇利的毛衣，维克多能够感觉的出来，他已经习惯了赖在他的背上把下巴靠在他的肩膀上蹭他了。上面有宽子妈妈喜欢用的柔软剂的味道，维克多会想勇利一个人在国外训练时候自己洗衣服的样子，他敢保证肯定不用柔软剂而是直接送洗衣房，他看起来完全就不像生活能够自理得有多么好的人。维克多想他们两个真绝配，他自己懒起来经常积到塞满整个滚筒洗衣机才想起来洗。他不禁觉地好笑，要是他们两个没有人照顾生活一定一团糟。  
维克多被勇利结实的塞进被窝帮他掖好了所有的边角搞得维克多看起来就像是一道类似于培根卷金针菇一样的东西。勇利要去把脸盆什么的全部都端出去，就在这个时候维克多从被子底下伸出手捏着了他的毛衣下摆：“今晚和我一起睡吧。”  
勇利愣了两秒钟然后才笑着有那么点戏虐的样子“不要，我才不要和随时都会吐我一身的人一起睡呢。”  
维克多撒娇地喊着他的名字，但是他转身却把维克多的手从她的毛衣下摆下面扯开了，维克多的脸上变了个表情，他惊讶了起来。“为什么？我们之前也经常一起睡啊。”  
但是勇利看起来很为难的样子“我跟姐姐……我跟她坦白了我们的事情，大概妈妈和爸爸都知道的。……总觉得反而有点不好意思了。啊，我先去把东西放好，维克多乖乖睡噢。”

*

优子看到勇利的时候就直接扑了上去紧紧地抱住他在他的肩膀上哭了起来。她在他的肩头不断地重复着“太好了、太好了勇利，实在是太好了。你终于……”  
优子是陪着他到现在为止唯一一个知道他全部的事情并且为他打从心底里感到高兴的人了。她哭的就好像是她自己得到了最大的幸福一样，明明优子在自己的婚礼上都没有哭成这个样子过。勇利当时就像是知道所有的一切会发生那样接受了她的幸福优雅而美丽的结婚了。还记得在婚礼上优子推着勇利的后背要他也到接捧花的人群里面去。优子的整个婚礼勇利一直都在旁边帮她忙活着，明明自己没有结过婚但是却上网搜索了好多的婚礼细则，他拼命的想要帮她准备一场有史以来最好的婚礼，他努力的样子让西郡觉得他完全都放弃了优子，他只是他们青梅竹马的最好的朋友。  
“去啦。”优子拽着他的手让他停了下来，勇利看了那边成堆的的男孩子女孩子“果然还是不要了。”他怯懦畏缩的想要挣脱掉优子的手。胜生勇利想要忙到忘记这是优子的婚礼那样，就像是他在冰面上滑行到忘记自己到底在不安忧愁着什么事情那样。优子的婚礼有一部分就在他们三个人认识并且一起长大的冰之城堡。优子和西郡会有一段双人舞。当勇利看着他们滑行在冰面上的时候他的脑中回忆起来他们在一起的点点滴滴，不管什么时候他们都是在一起的，但是他的脑中回忆着回忆着就变成了他自己一个人。他想要去冰面上滑行，但是现在不可以，他想要出去跑一圈直到让自己冷静下来，但是他不可以，现在是优子人生最重要的婚礼他不可以离开。  
但是这些优子全部都不知到。她唯独知道的是：

“我知道勇利喜欢我。”

优子和西郡走在回家的路上，他们告别了晚宴最后醉醺醺的惯例收场。勇利一边抱怨着维克多喝的那么的多一边连看着他的眼神都宠溺到无以复加的黏稠。优子一瞬间忘记了她想要跟他说他们先回家了。她看着这样的场景顿时眼泪又快要落下来了。婚礼的时候勇利倔强的无论如何都不愿意去接那个捧花，优子看着他走开站在人群的边上看着自己时候的笑容又温暖又寂寞，他把自己封到了一个一个人的世界里面了。当优子手上的捧花腾空而起，所有的人都抬着头看着衬着湛蓝的天空和洁白云朵一如新娘礼服的圣洁的晴空的那一束逐渐下落的幸福的捧花的时候优子在心里默念着：接着、勇利接着、我想要你幸福，我不能够给你幸福，但是你一定要幸福，拜托了！  
她的嘴在悬念即将结束的时候忍不主张成了一个小小的圈。胜生勇利向后退了一步有无数的人冲到他原来所站立的地方只听到一阵欢呼的尖叫声谁抢到了谁没有抢到，他站在旁边看着看着他的优子失去笑容的表情开口对她温柔的说了一声：[新娘子要笑起来啊，要幸福啊。]  
[勇利你个笨蛋！]  
[没关系的小优，我的幸福自己会去得到的啦~]胜生勇利笑得灿烂的就像是一个笨蛋。

“虽然一直都希望维克多能够是勇利的那个人就好了，但是没有想到真的发生了。勇利才是那个会创造奇迹的人啊。总觉得自己担心的太多，老以为自己不在他的身边的话他就撑不下去了，还老是打电话鼓励他。小豪你有吃醋了吧？”  
优子一边蹭着眼角，西郡被他这么一说还真的是有这么一回事呐。  
“我才不会输给那种胆小鬼呢。”  
“不是噢，勇利才不是胆小鬼呢。因为他说他会自己去得到自己的幸福的。”  
他们两个相视而笑着，西郡托了托一手抱着的和一手扛着的两个经睡着了的孩子而另外一个在优子的怀里面，无论过去是怎样的他现在都要比任何人还要来的幸福了，他也真心的为勇利感到快乐。

  
此刻的画面似乎和好几个月前如初一直，维克多站在勇利的房间门口敲着门。只不过这一次他没有像那时候的那样没脑子的大喊到能够把所有的人都惊醒的程度。维克多一直都在等着勇利把东西放好回到自己的房间里来。他躺在床上吐干净了之后再加上酒精作用整个人都虚脱得无以复加，但是勇利不在身边他怎么都睡不着，他趴在床上耳朵贴着床面仔细聆听地板沿着床脚或者从靠着床头的墙壁上传来的勇利的脚步声。怎么还没有过来？他的脑子昏昏沉沉难不成刚才说分开睡是认真的？维克多是知道他在家人面前不好意思啦，而且他今天又没打算怎么样。但是他们两个已经做过了，床铺对他们俩个人来说已经变成了有着另外一种含义的地方了，连在回程的飞机上他们两个靠在一起的时候都变得有些不一样了。但是维克多没觉得这有什么太特别的，他只是越来越安逸于勇利身体的温度，他开始越来越喜欢和他没有缝隙的靠在一起，做/爱对维克多来说只是让他们连系得更加紧密分享彼此所有的快乐而已，亚洲人对于这方面的保守他真的是有点接受不了。他劝说不了自己再一次像之前那样让勇利自己缓和过来距离，维克多觉得他们之间已经没有任何的距离了，应该说是根本就不可能有任何的距离嘛。  
勇利蹑手蹑脚的样子被月光投射在维克多房间的纸门上比任何沿着墙壁还是床脚穿递过来的声音更加刺激着维克多的视线。你小子……  
维克多跳下床，纸门上的影子听见了动静迅速变成了逃跑姿态，维克多猛的拉开门大喊着“勇利”的瞬间只看见勇利的一只脚后跟收进自己的房门碰的一声关上了门还锁上了锁。  
“维克多快点回去睡觉”勇利压着声音顶着门不对门锁抱以任何的信任。  
“我不要！”  
“小声点！！！！！”勇利是咬着牙喊出足以能够配得上惊叹号的低声。  
维克多一个机灵转变了一下他的攻略方式，他靠着门声音像是听得出来潮湿的呼吸那样拿捏着一股一股波涛那样性感的涌向勇利紧贴着房门的后脑勺，听的勇利背后的鸡皮疙瘩都竖了起来了。他脑子里面立刻就回想起来在床上的一些画面，他的脸上能够滴出血来，他还没有开灯，房间里面暗的只能够看到月光透过窗帘打亮他的床，窗户外面的樱花树枝的影子曼妙的一直拖到地板上，树梢像是勾人的手指，他忍不住的咽了口口水。维克多就像是在他的被后靠着他的后脑勺在他的耳朵边上倾吐话语，他都能够感觉到他的吐息。勇利不喜欢这样，或者说他没有办法接受这种意味上的调/情，就好像他们两个在恋爱？！鬼知道勇利自己是怎么能够接受做/爱但是没有办法接受恋爱的？？  
他看着自己的房间轻而易举的就能够想起来原本每一个位置贴着的每一张维克多的海报，而旁边的书桌上他看到自己还挺小的时候的样子坐在那里用直尺卡着杂志内芯的边缘为成功的将维克多的报道从杂志上面取下来而小小的得意的叹了口气。这所有的记忆都在这个房间里面不断地提醒着他他曾经对维克多所有的感情是怎样的，他自己完全不敢相信几个月、几天之间他们之间的关系会转变成这样。在冰场、在对手的伙伴之间他们的关系众所周之没有人觉得有什么奇怪的，于是他就没有意识到。但是一旦他回到了自己的世界冷静了下来他又一次的感到了怯懦。  
“维克多，听我说。我们变成这样真的好吗？”他趴在自己的膝盖上坐在地板上问门外的维克多。  
维克多发誓“我都激动到快疯了。”他每一字一句压在门板上沁进木头里面，他的脑袋抵在门上低垂着就好像在天使像前面做忏悔的样子。“从那天你谢幕开始我没有任何一秒脑子里面想的不是你的。我就想要抱着你吻着你想要……我想要拉着你对所有的人说你有多好，我在全世界这么多人里面找到了一个那么好的人，而且、而且更加不可思议的是……”勇利听见近似哽咽的声音、“你居然爱、我”维克多觉得自己有点没有办法说下去了，连他自己都没有办法相信“你居然爱着我那么多年，我究竟有多么的幸运才能够遇到你啊。”

时间、全部都在这个房间里面，勇利能够看见它们塞满了整个房间于是想到了门外面的这个人。他的后脑勺抵在门板上眼泪顺从的滑落下来在他的下巴上闪烁得像是一颗用十几年雕刻而成的钻石那样。  
他拉开门的一瞬间维克多就挤了进来把他往里面推了进去反手锁门一步步将他逼退到床沿边上磕着他的脚后跟一起摔了下去。  
“别、”  
他没能吐出第二个字就被他吻了上来封住了退路。维克多激烈的、火热的亲吻着他紧紧的扣着他的后脑勺，勇利慌乱地抓着他的手臂留下了一条痕迹但是他们两个人谁都没有发现。胸口的撕磨震荡着彼此的心脏，维克多顺势从衣服下摆摸了进去——  
“别、”勇利抓着他的手大口的喘着气，“别在这里。”  
“为什么？”被冲昏头脑的维克多一下子都有点恼火了，勇利把脸转到旁边就像是不敢看他一样的对他说，“还是去你的房间……做。”  
“可是你的房间隔音要比我的房间好一些，你不是怕被人听见吗？”  
“但是我从小到大回到这个房间就在想着维克多，那时候我是真的只是崇拜维克多，我不想在这个对维克多还是很单纯的喜欢着的地方对维克多做出、这样的事情……”

勇利的心里面有个很圣洁的地方，就是那个坐在书桌前面整理着维克多的海报和资料时候的自己。只是因为看到维克多的一张采访照片而激动不已的样子，和优子他们一起崇拜着维克多的时候。他们多快乐，仰慕者憧憬着，又无欲无求着，就真的像是AGAPE那样的单纯的。勇利喜欢着这样的自己。“我觉得现在的自己就好像在玷污了维克多一样。”  
维克多的手停下了，他楞在那里，有一刻他觉得自己在做坏事在把一个纯洁的孩子拖到地狱里面，他觉得很彷徨，他很懂勇利的那种心情，他现在的心情就是这样的。但是他无法忍耐，就像是他转瞬之间冲过去拥抱他亲吻他的时候那样，与其说是他想要占有这个人不如说是他想要将自己的全部都倾付出去，他不想要自己，他希望自己是点缀胜生勇利的一件衣服那样成为他的所有物，就像是那件EROS的演出服那样。  
勇利的眼角边上有泪痕，他捧着他的脸把它缓缓的转向自己轻柔的、他的眼睛里面永远充满毫不掩饰的本能的充满了欲求的认真的对他说“那就在这里让我完全变成属于你的，给你这么多年来对我的爱加上一个结果，好吗？”

勇利这才发现维克多手臂上的血痕以及自己指甲里面皮肤的残骸。他已经在他的身上深深的落下了自己的痕迹。他的手顺着那条血痕滑落下去，跌在了床单上面。

*

维克多无法抑制自己对于胜生勇利疯狂的热爱。他爱他的全部。当他在冰上起舞的时候他无法言语那种感受，如果演绎能够汇聚成语言文字一定所有人都能够知道这是多么恢弘的篇章，胜生勇利在对他诉说这这一切他从来都没有过的东西。  
雅科夫曾经扬言波波维奇有能力打败维克多，只不过那种东西在那个时候还没有在波波维奇的身上觉醒。维克多并没有在意这些，他不在意很多的东西，他也没有嫉妒，因为他不会去在意有人给他的威胁，因为他相信如果有什么威胁到了他的话他一定会发现的。他和波波维奇的年龄在俄罗斯家算是最大的两个人了，总有人会问起波波维奇什么时候退役但是却没有什么人会去问维克多。他们敬畏他，他的奇迹始终都没有疲惫的征兆以至于很多人已经快要忘记他的年龄了。当有人提起他的年龄的时候它是被作为他的勋章一般拿出来炫耀的，看啊，他这个年纪了依旧才华横溢身体机能还保持在巅峰简直羡慕死无数的选手了。但是没有人因为有这样的一个制高点在那里就退出。  
维克多曾经只看着自己，然而自从他知道了胜生勇利之后他的眼睛变得只能够看向他了。而勇利也是，只是他更加的旷日持久，他的爱慕使他连自己都无法看见得只能够看着维克多。  
他们两个人都没有发现一些征兆，但是有人看到了，那就是雅科夫。  
维克多让他很生气，大半年前他抽着烟在俱乐部的休息区里面踱步，记者在门口堵死了大门。他又生气又担心又被记者烦得脾气暴躁的骂人，他的学生无一例外地在那几天吃尽苦头，维克多说走就走。  
“这很像他的风格”有人那么说，后来他的结局是在雅科夫教练点击播放那个家伙的长节目曲子在他按下暂停键之前不准停下来。  
雅科夫对于维克多的爱是老师也是父亲。他从很小的时候看见他的第一眼他就知道这个孩子将来会有非凡的成就。他和莉莉娅潜心的栽培他看着他一天天展现出来他的个人魅力，他就像是浪涛顶上的冲浪者那样看的人紧张又拍案叫绝，他总有想不尽的点子，他乐于尝试各种的难度从来都不会去考虑退缩，他讨厌退缩，他受伤了躺在病床上的时候雅科夫对他说你的未来还长着呢，悠着点，雅可夫以为维克多不会听，但是他听了。那是在某一天某一个时刻，这个时刻与真实的时间没有太大的关系，那是维克多的一个转变的时刻，就是在那一刻他看着自己绑着石膏的腿心里面有一整群麻雀在扑腾着想要回去。他拽着床单，他的被子边缘在雅科夫来看他的时候刚刚干掉。他想要滑冰，前一天晚上当护士巡夜发现他又偷偷想要下地的时候大声地斥责他再这样的话以后就再也不能滑冰了。那个护士绝对不会想到她单凭这句话能够把维克多给吓到了，这个不怕受伤不怕刻苦训练什么都不怕的孩子在听到不能滑冰的一瞬间就被吓得呆住了，他拽着护士的衣服袖子不断的想要得到一个否定的回答一直到护士看他是真的被吓到了才摸着他的脑袋安慰他好了就没事了。  
维克多什么都不害怕，他看到过那些骨折的人最后都好好的活蹦乱跳地回到冰上去了。但是那天晚上他的满脑子就想着如果不能滑冰了要怎么办。  
雅科夫深切的知道维克多的脑子里面只有滑冰，全部都是滑冰。所以当他知道他和女孩子交往的时候他是非常为他感到高兴的。他有些别的东西了，但是所有的一切的发展并不如雅科夫所想的一样，维克多还是在冰面上，除此之外没有人能够真正意义上的懂得他、撼动他。他也有和别人有过一些特殊的短暂的一夜的交往，但是他再也没有过固定的某个人出现在他的身边以除了滑冰之外的另外的一些东西来包裹他温润他。  
维克多尼基福洛夫十八岁，克里斯正式与他成为了对手，然后他成为了他的朋友，一辈子的至交。  
雅科夫对于克里斯的出现是有些担心的，因为克里斯非常的主动，他看起来就和那些崇拜维克多的滑冰选手没有两样，而那些人最终都会被维克多拦在更加深层次的交往之外成为普通朋友。可是时间久了雅克夫时常会发现维克多在和克里斯视屏聊天，他们SNS账号上面的互动非常的频繁。雅科夫居然有点感动，也许维克多的生命里面并不需要出现爱情这种东西？是的！维克多这样的人需要的是与他能够心灵相通的品味同一件快乐事情的人！  
维克多在二十三岁的时候帮助雅科夫带过一个七到十二岁的小孩子们的夏令营，这件事情导致雅科夫发现了维克多的另一个问题，他没有当教练的才能，即便他当时已经开始蝉联大奖赛的总冠军但是他不知道怎么和人沟通。他就是最典型的那种永远都会站在舞台上的人，他不会下来不会成为传承的那个人，他会永远霸占那个地方，他永远都不会允许自己离开这个地方并且将所有人当成他的对手。他无法成为扶持某一个人的存在，他不像雅科夫当年发现自己不行了的时候他愿意去看见有人代替他实现自己的梦想甚至超越自己。雅科夫非常热爱维克多在冰面上的样子，雅克夫自己也是个天才但维克多比他要更加的出色，当他看着维克多学会自己所有的技艺并且开始超越自己的时候他只有感动没有嫉妒。他想要看着这个孩子继续的走下去，走的比他更加的长远直到有一天当他无法抗力时间的时候他会帮他缓和下来然后帮助他成为他下一个人生阶段想要成为的人。没有人可以抵抗过时间。可是雅科夫没有办法帮他从那个至高的顶端走下来，虽然现在还不需要，但是当他看着已经不需要他的指点的维克多在俱乐部很多人混合使用的冰面上突然滑出了一个新的节目的时候他的心里面激动得难以言喻。也许现在还不是该为他的未来感到难过的时候，雅科夫决心陪着他，就象是他牵着他的手把他带到俱乐部来的时候那样。

维克多离开俄罗斯去日本的那一年波波维奇被他的女朋友甩了，他失去了，他懂得了一种叫做失去爱的痛苦和执迷不休。也许爱的制高点就是失去和永无止境的追求。当波波维奇在训练的时候雅科夫油然而生出这样的感慨。莉莉娅与他离婚之后他依旧深爱着她追求着她并且永远都不知道什么时候能够再把她追求回来，但是这无法停止他对于莉莉娅的追求，只有这是时间所无法阻止无法停止的东西。  
雅科夫对胜生勇利并不抱任何的希望，胜生勇利在他的心里只是维克多的一个乐子，他知道维克多这时候在沉闷着，胜生勇利出现的时机选得太好以至于雅科夫总有一阵子认为胜生勇利是处心积虑的。他让维克多能够振作起来是件好事，但是雅科夫不愿意胜生勇利荒废掉了维克多的未来。有一天晚上维克多突然打电话给他拜托他帮忙把自己过去的演出服全部都寄到日本。他们说了很多，维克多乖乖的听他训了几乎一个晚上的话，就好像几十个比赛结束之后的等分区的训话时间的大集合。维克多就在电话那边乖乖地听他说话，他不和他吵架，维克多很少表现出来生气的样子，就好像什么对他来说都没有意思，他不在乎，只有滑冰才是最重要的。维克多一定是在胜生勇利的身上发现了能让他滑的更好的方法，雅克夫确定一定是这样的。他大声的在记者的面前斥责他是一个只会想到自己的人怎么可能成为一个好教练，但是这天晚上的这通电话他发现维克多变了。  
当维克多谈起胜生勇利的时候他激动又苦涩，就像是一个第一次恋爱的少年那样。当他说道他无法理解勇利的时候他语调里面的难过和伤心全部都是那么的真实。雅克夫只是对他说你什么时候在乎过别人怎么想的了。维克多告诉雅科夫他感到非常的不安，他知道胜生勇利可以变得更好，但是他却没有办法发挥出来，虽然维克多说到最后故意加上一句“我相信勇利”，但是雅科夫听得出来他很不安。维克多从来都没有为了别人的事情那么的不安过，就好像他失去了自己失去了冰面那样。  
雅科夫在电话的那一头没有发出声音，他沉默了很久才在黑暗中敲响钟声那样的问他“这一次临时把衣服借给他让他赶上和尤里的比赛之后呢？你打算让他一直的穿着你的演出服在所有人的面前参加比赛吗？”雅科夫又沉默了一下，维克多也没有发出声音，他们就像是两个黑洞一样链接在电话的两端。最终雅可夫问他“你想让他成为你吗？”  
维克多最后都没有回答他的问题。

胜生勇利并没有成为维克多，当雅科夫在大奖赛中国站上面看到他的时候他那么真实的感觉到。维克多尼基福洛夫确实成为了一个教练，他教出了一个好学生，但是这一切都是一种偶然，必须那个人只能是胜生勇利才可以，必须那个人只有维克多尼基福洛夫才可以。即便雅科夫始终都不相信维克多能够成为一个好教练。  
波波维奇已经拥有了失去爱之后的力量，但维克多还没有得到过，更加不要说失去了。但是他惊讶地发现胜生勇利的身上拥有这所有的一切。维克多没有的一切他都拥有。强烈的爱意强烈的热情和始终都焦躁不安因此将这所有的一切都倾覆在他的舞步之中的热烈。他是一个浑身上下都充满着爱的孩子。他的热情太像波波维奇，他拥有维克多所没有的所有的一切。  
那天波波维奇输了，当维克多奔跑向勇利的时候他仿佛看到了他心中的冰原有一朵花盛开了……

今天是勇利回来之后第一次上冰，关门的时候优子和西郡都跑来叫他们两个。

“他们两个是恋爱了吧？”  
“怎么看都是啊。”  
“说起来勇利那天自由滑上场前还是你第一个在说勇利和维克多是不是出什么事情了，你早发现了？”优子趴在护栏上面看着维克多下冰之后第一反应是回头把手伸给勇利。  
“怎么说呢，”西郡摸了摸下巴咧嘴朝优子闪了个牙齿“当年他喜欢你让我太戒备了。”  
“什么啊~”优子笑着朝着西郡身上推了一把，总之优子想“他们两个以后一定要好好的啊。”  
但是西郡叹了一口气倒是觉得“话是这么说，不过说不定勇利自己也没有想到恋爱上面吧，就像以前他对你那样。”柚子这一次不打算理他了，然后两个人异口同声的感叹“哎，真是让人担心。”

*

下雨天的时候勇利就在小客厅的跑步机上面完成今天的跑步练习然后去美奈子老师的舞蹈教室做拉伸和步伐舞蹈的练习。维克多一直都陪在他的身边，在勇利在跑步机上面的时候和他聊到接下来俄罗斯分站所要注意的所有的事项，但是维克多还是忍不住的对他说想要带他去玩的很多很多的地方。勇利听得有点兴趣缺缺，他认为对维克多来说自己的比赛才是第一重要的。  
维克多都已经打好小算盘等到比赛一结束就带着勇利展开几天几夜的俄罗斯圣地巡礼，维克多有无数的想要到勇利去的地方，他恨不得把自己从小到大去过的所有的地方都带勇利去一边，一边走一边告诉勇利自己从小到大的所有的事情。他兴奋的觉得应该偿还给勇利一个像是索契大奖赛之后的那个夜晚勇利对他做的冗长的仿佛是一场跨度为十二年的时空穿梭的告白，像真正意义上呕心沥血把自己所有的一切都放进勇利的记忆里面成为勇利的记忆。  
最近维克多开始觉得自己过去的人生原来十分的寂寞。他回想自己和同伴们、过去的恋人在一起的时候，但最终所有人都会走下他们一同乘坐的那班车最终坐到终点站到家的只会是他自己一个人。维克多曾经在地铁坐过站过，好像还是他很小的时候，那时候他刚刚在世青赛上拿到第一个金牌就得意忘形的庆祝到了深夜。他在地铁上睡着了，一直到有人推醒他告诉他终点站到了，但他脑中刚才还在和所有人在一起的梦里面所以突然间他就想是一下子落入了一个冰窖里一样。他从地下走出来，他一个人走在空旷的街道上，有人不怀好意地看着形单隐只的他，但维克多瞪视了回去，冬天挫伤不了他内心刚刚经历胜利的喜悦的骄傲，这是维克多尼基福洛夫最重要的东西。维克多有种感觉，仿佛当他带勇利去过所有自己曾经走过的地方的时候那些他留存下来的照片里面十岁、十五岁、二十岁、二十五岁，所有人生之中留下的影像都会有勇利的出现。  
索契是俄罗斯的城市，莫斯科也是俄罗斯的城市，当维克多滔滔不绝莫斯科有多少好玩的地方的时候勇利更加在乎的是要怎么在俄罗斯重新把自己的信心找回来。勇利对俄罗斯始终都有着心理阴影，他想也许维克多根本就不记得那天他对自己说纪念照片的事情，但勇利不在乎，因为他很快就能够在维克多的记忆里面留下来更加荣耀的一幕。  
“你有在听我说话吗？”维克多有点不高兴了，他说了好多勇利都只是“嗯”、“啊”、“好”的完全都没有任何很有兴趣的样子。他们现在是在热恋期对吧？这种反应维克多绝对没有办法接受！“你对于我家完全都没有兴趣嘛。我可是对勇利的家很有兴趣的噢，我说日语给你听~”  
维克多从“欢迎光临”到“一路顺风”学着妈妈招呼客人的时候说的样子，勇利终于忍不住的开怀的笑了，他关掉跑步机房间里面一下子就回到了安静之中，庭院里面淅淅沥沥的雨声还在连绵不绝，从房间里面看出去就好像他们是被关在了金银丝线笼罩的避难所，只要出去就会被射穿被伤害，而这里是安全的，和维克多还有马卡钦窝一起，小维的神龛里面透露出早上点燃过的香烛的味道，小维也在这里，对勇利来说就好像他的全世界都在这里了一样。时间感非常的穿越，过去和未来都在，索契和莫斯科的比赛都像是一个遥远的梦。维克多在吃零食，勾勾手指让勇利过来然后往他的嘴里塞，是妈妈做的自己最喜欢的零食。勇利感到自己被呵护的像是从来都没有失败过一样。  
“我也会说俄语噢~”  
勇利的表情有点兴奋又非常的害羞，但激动的心情占了上风，就算是这点也不想要对维克多认输。他很得意地说“早安”、“你好”，“能帮我签个名吗？”维克多在旁边拍着手叫好再来一个。  
“我最崇拜你了。”  
勇利望着维克多的脸那么的说，维克多起哄的心情突然变得凝重了起来。维克多看着他，勇利用双眼在诉说着他学习这些话的时候的心情，他现在依旧是这样的心情。  
这究竟……维克多内心感动到说不出话来，他可以想象勇利一直都想要对他说这句话的时候的样子，那个时候自己不知道他，维克多想象着如果他们永远都不认识，当勇利走到他的面前，不管他是现役还是已经退役还是永远都没有能够进入世界性的比赛得到任何让维克多看到他的机会，当勇利站在他的面前对他说这句话把签名本子递到他的面前的时候自己还是会对他最后问上一句[要一起拍照留念吗？所有人都想要留下一个和我在一起的纪念，他们总是那么的高兴……]  
维克多把勇利拉进自己的怀里。雨声很安静，玛卡钦动了动耳朵除此之外一切都像是静止的，神龛里与年幼的勇利在一起的小维的眼睛闪闪发亮的默默的看着他们两个拥抱在一起。  
维克多的手落在勇利的后脑勺上，勇利的下巴搁在维克多的肩膀上双手环在维克多的背后，他嗅到他身上的味道，仿佛维克多身上有一剂安定剂闻得他昏昏欲睡把自己全部都托付给他了。  
“你原本打算什么时候和我说这些话的？”  
“我不知道”勇利心想，可能永远都不会，他现役的时候如果没有能够做得足够好到让维克多看在眼里就这么退役了之后他更加没有脸去看他。“也许我会混在很多粉丝里面去看你。”勇利笑了一声。  
“哇哦，那你一定要戴好眼镜口罩帽子把整个人都包起来以免所有人都认出你引起骚乱才混得进去，前提是保安部没把你当成可疑分子拉到一边去。”  
勇利顺着维克多的告诉他“我真的很危险。”  
“是啊，你的目标可是俄罗斯的英雄。而且你做到了。”维克多开心的把脸埋进勇利的肩膀在他的衣领下面落了一个吻，勇利被他逗得痒痒的缩起来脖子笑声点点滴滴的都被维克多听得清楚。“但不会引起骚乱的啦。”  
“你到现在都认为没有那么多的人爱你吗？”维克多抬起脸来质疑的看着勇利，这就很可怕了，“大家都很爱你，勇利。你很好，你是我所见过的最出色的人。”  
勇利被他说的很害羞，“当然，”维克多表示，“你当然不会比我出色就是了。”  
应该说维克多是坦率还是故意的呢？但勇利的脸上没有丝毫的不快活，“这个世界上不会有人比维克多更加出色的。”他腼腆地说，说的脸上热了起来。而维克多比任何人都要清楚胜生勇利对自己的爱慕。  
在外人看来这也许是枷锁，总有一天会束缚住胜生勇利让他做什么都是为了维克多尼基福洛夫，他的人生已经被限定在这里面了。但是维克多清楚地知道这是勇利的武器，只要维克多能够让他一直的这么深爱着自己他就会发挥出来比他自己所能想象到的更加出色的实力。就像是求偶的鸟要获得最终的胜利一定要比任何的对手更加的美丽。  
这就是维克多压在勇利身上的所有的一切。他把自己当成了砝码一手推到了整个世界的赌桌上。  
勇利在他面前哭着对着他说别离开我的画面深深的印刻在维克多的脑中。维克多下定决心得让自己比以往任何的时候都还要靠得住，胜生勇利需要依靠着他。从那天之后维克多不由自主地开始勇利为中心安排自己的所有的一切，他对他的饮食训练采访宣传生活上的点点滴滴全部都安排的尽然有序。维克多从来都不会放下勇利一个人。前两天优子还和维克多闲聊的时候说[小豪说最近都没有看到你单独去美奈子老师的酒吧呢]。维克多告诉他[以前是想要了解勇利，但是勇利却什么都不肯告诉我所以才治好这样，但是最近总觉得在勇利身边的时候他肯把自己的想法都表达出来了。]  
[事无巨细？]  
[全部。]  
[你们关系看起来进展的不错。]  
维克多眨了两下眼睛居然有点害羞的笑了起来。

真是不可思议，一直以来的神明居然露出了这样的表情，是因为寻找到了爱吗？  
优子这样的想。  
“总觉得好羡慕啊，能够和自己的偶像在一起。”优子趴在冰场的护栏上看着冰面上的两个人聚精会神的在讨论节目的细节修正，维克多表达得手舞足蹈，勇利点点头脸上的表情没有太大的改变显得非常的专注，“勇利大概喜欢滑冰比喜欢维克多更加的多吧？”  
“应该说是因为滑冰他们两个才有共同语言的关系。”  
“是啊，也有我的功劳的”。  
这次等了好久西郡都没有回答，小优一脸疑惑地看向西郡却看到他装模作样地咳嗽着脸上居然红彤彤的问她“我是不是你的偶像啦，不过晚上要和我出去约会吗？”

  
勇利从维克多手上的马卡钦纸巾盒里面抽了两张擤了个鼻涕眼角余光发现了冰场边缘的浪漫动静看着他最好的青梅竹马的两个人不由得笑了起来“真好，结婚了以后也能够那样。”  
维克多捏着他的下巴把他的脸转到了自己的面前一脸生气的告诫他“看着我。”勇利看着他脸上从生气道逐渐缓和下来变得温柔地注视着自己的脸心中不由自主的荡漾了起来。“嗯”  
他们的笑容混杂在一起没有人再能够区分出来究竟这种幸福是谁和谁的了。

这种时间就像是永恒让胜生勇利没有意识到任何时间的变动。这一切全部都在临近俄罗斯分站赛出发现的最后一天收拾行李的时候。  
维克多的床上已经乱七八糟，每次他出门就要翻出来一堆的衣服，勇利站在门口帮不了又看的背脊发麻，勇利自己是很早就准备好了“真的要带着么多衣服去吗？”  
“我可是俄罗斯的英雄啊，所有人都在等待着我回去的时候呢。啊、这件可以放在你的行李箱里吗？我放不下了。”  
“不要啦。”  
“勇利以前从来都不会反对我的任何的提议的，我现在觉得自己变得真可怜~”维克多还在假装哭呢。  
“这绝对是你记错了啊。”  
“真的？？？”  
胜生勇利今天也在欺负他的教练，或者说这个世界上没几个能够象他这样拒绝自己的偶像的要求的吧。看着维克多整理衣服一边在思索着到时候要以怎样的面貌示人的时候勇利看着他放在选定区域里面的那套黑色西服突然想到了什么。  
“维克多要穿那套去吗？”  
维克多看了一眼勇利的所指“是啊，打算穿这件陪勇利上KC区，不过俄罗斯现在的气温要比那个时候再加一件外套，也搭配黑色的吧。”  
他们的视线相交在一起，彼此都只到对方将那件衣服看得这么重要的原因。因为这可是维克多第一次以教练的身份出现在公众场合时候所穿的那件，而现在对于维克多来说更加重要的是“想要以最好的面貌出现在勇利的身边，很适合吧？”  
维克多把衣服在面前比了一下，勇利伸手托起挂在一起的那条领带，丝质的面料顺滑的从手中滑落了下去怎么都抓不住一样，勇利的心中有点不安，但是细腻的手感就这样留在了勇利的手上，这就是维克多的手感，如果不好好的抓紧的话就随时都会被人抢走。俄罗斯是所有敌人的所在，但勇利已经准备好了。  
“我绝对会让维克多不虚此行的。”

勇利的眼中涌动着炽热的目光，他的耳边好像已经响起来了整个赛场都在为维克多欢呼，但是他会从所有的人的面前抢走他，光是想到这点勇利就觉的坐立难安了起来。好想要立刻就开始比赛了啊！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017-12-28  
> 2017-12-31  
> 2018-01-06
> 
> 今天在微博上有亲说到第五卷卖的不好有点怪，我也觉得有点怪也就顺便把每一话会让人想要买碟子的地方都汇总了一下结果没汇总完就又开始磕原作……  
> 看到第七话雅科夫说波波维奇身上有能够胜过维克多的地方以及是西郡看他们两个的样子第一个反应过来的就是两个人发生了什么而不是别人总觉得有点意思。顺带想把维克多写的再细一点，否则这篇总觉得维克多被勇利吸引得神魂颠倒好像哪里不够充分  
> 2018-01-12
> 
> 非常抱歉好像是我的眼睛和显示屏毛病，老维里面那套西服好像是偏深的灰色，不是第一次的教练服。但是喜欢这样，就将错就错了。跪  
> 本来说每话一章的，但是第七第八话中间两个人关系的转变落差最后写着写着就变成一章了。  
> 其实到现在还是觉得这两个人在这里开了车会不会不太适合，或者一直到结婚之前开车会不会不太适合。但是都那么干了也没有办法了……  
> 发现同人看得越多觉得两个人的关系发展到恋人婚后的样子很理所当然就会越是觉得好像和原作走岔开的越大了。原作的两个人似乎永远都是满口说着各种让人YY的话和行为举止但是两个人实际上都非常的纯粹简单的交往着。写同人的时候真是会觉得自己在他们两个以及主创们面前实在是太猥琐了  
> 2018-02-05


	15. 第15章

维克多大概是不知道他们和从圣彼得堡过来的尤里奥他们一前一后到达莫斯科的。维克多和勇利比尤里更早一步，他和勇利一眼就看到了前来接机的尤里奥小天使们，看到这般情景维克多自言自语着“大概他又会溜掉吧，雅可夫这点都不知道好好教他。”  
“尤里奥根本就不需要这种东西吧。”  
听勇利这么一说维克多正准备戴上墨镜的手停了一下把他真诚的眼睛最后一次投注在勇利的身上点了点头，“你准备好了吗？”  
“准备什么？”  
就看到一道闪光灯突然亮起，维克多恰好戴上墨镜全副武装完毕指了指前面早已等待着的记者们“当然是看镜头了。”

莫斯科的天气阴郁得像是随时都会下雨，勇利不由得觉得这次的比赛暗藏着杀机一直压迫到他的胸口。维克多倒是已经习惯了这样的天气以及所有伸到自己面前来的话筒。勇利原本就自学了一些俄语，基本都是在看维克多的各种比赛和报道学来的，后来他们住在一起之后维克多也会教他一点点，与其说是维克多想要教他不如说是勇利想要更加接近维克多的一种表现。每当他把一个发音变的标准的时候维克多的脸上就会扬起无比快乐的表情。胜生勇利最喜欢让维克多为自己感到高兴了，勇利愿意为他去做所有的事情。

这是一场激战。

从大奖赛的分站公布之后勇利就隐隐的感觉到有无数个眼睛就盼着他到这里来盼着他在维克多最想要将他炫耀给自己的家乡的面前出丑。对于崇拜维克多的人来说一万个胜生勇利都配不上维克多的一根指头。如果不能变得让所有人认可自己的话就是在维克多的脸上抹黑，胜生勇利绝对不允许自己做出这种事情来。对于勇利来说莫斯科是个可恨又可爱的地方，他能够从这里重新将过去的耻辱洗净得到支撑他走入大奖赛最后的通行证，而这里也能够轻而易举地毁了他现在拥有的所有的一切——维克多，将他从现在这种从来都无法想象的喜悦之中直接推向地狱。

维克多的面前有无数的话筒，记者的提问十分之九都是围绕着维克多，勇利没有多插一句话一直到维克多突然把话题引到了自己的面前“勇利不想说些什么吗？”维克多拍拍他的肩膀，勇利自他的身后走到他的身旁用俄语开口“我不会辜负维克多的教授的。”  
“哇哦”维克多小声的惊呼，这真是不错的挑战阵势，而且这才是所有人想要得到的回答，只有和维克多有关的回答才能够让他们有兴趣。如果对于所有人来说自己只是用来证明维克多除了自身的能力之外还是个有拥有做教练才华的人为他锦上添花的存在的话胜生勇利会做到让他们超出期待的。  
勇利也不知道自己为何突然就那么的有自信。维克多走在前面为他开路，就像是雅科夫也会走在尤里奥、波波维奇和米拉的前面那样，像是切列斯蒂诺一直以来做的一样。教练是选手的盾，既挡在他们的前面也是他们身后最稳固的后盾，是选手所有的辅佐和支持。现在维克多已经把自己摆到这个位置来了，勇利诚惶诚恐，但是他会接受这所有的一切，维克多不仅是他的教练、他的盟友，自大奖赛第一战之后他对勇利热烈的爱慕已经到了让勇利感到不可思议的地步。自己真的有出色到让维克多如此倾倒吗？不仅仅是在冰面上，在他们两个逐渐亲密的生活之中他无时无刻不感受到他的眼睛热切的注视着自己，勇利无法相信自己能够成为这样的一个人，但是他相信维克多，维克多说他是的话那么他就是！他有充分的理由接受维克多对他无微不至的照顾和爱慕。因为勇利清楚地知道维克多从来都没有像在乎自己这样的在乎过一个人，从来没有。就像所有的爱慕着维克多的人一样清楚这个叫人发狂现实。  
[你是特别的。]  
维克多的一切都在表达着这句话，对维克多来说自己是特别的。

勇利觉得自己充满着信心和能量，哪怕莫斯科阴郁的天气也像是不欢迎他的来到一般他依旧与维克多走在一起笑着从机场走出来说着今晚去哪里吃饭的事情。

  
经过一个下午的场地适应他们终于吃过晚餐回到饭点，还没有进门就已经发现大厅里面等待着的记者们了。刚才的训练并不对任何媒体公开搞得他们一个个饥肠辘辘就等着围捕住在这里的选手们了。从在训练场地的工作人员们的眼中勇利就开始提前感觉到战火正在打响。他们打量他，但更多的是将目光落在维克多的身上，他们不被允许把照片对外流传，但他们几乎所有人都会骄傲的用俄语和维克多打招呼就好像不断地向在向勇利暗示着他们和维克多流着同一片土地的血液他们比勇利离维克多更近。勇利有这种感受，即便维克多告诉他别想得太多了小心摔跤但是勇利还是忍不住的觉得：我就这么地想了。勇利不愿意欺骗自己真实的想法。不是对方对自己怎样了自己才会有怎样的想法，而是自己就是这样想的就这样做了。像维克多总是自由自在的不隐藏自己的内心那样的对待自己一样。  
维克多从来都不是像那些记者粉丝所知道的一样永远光鲜亮丽的人，他也会穿得乱七八糟在自己家里面走来走去不在意的肆意朝着自己撒娇寻求着自己的注目，不像是所有人认为的那样他总是给与的那个人，他贪心、他任性、他的为所欲为，这些都是维克多在勇利面前毫无保留的。勇利为这一切感到骄傲然后将视线从所有注视着维克多的人的身上挪开，虽然想要立刻对他们证明自己的实力但在这之前勇利要把注意力集中在自己的比赛上。  
“你在想着什么？步子有点乱了。”  
“嗯”勇利没觉得这很对不住维克多，“在想着维克多的事。”他正定自若的喝了口水。

胜生勇利正在逐渐超出维克多的想象，原本维克多以为自己要做到的是让他成为自己理想中那样出色的人，但是现在一切都已经乱了，他已经从维克多的作品变成了让维克多崇拜的事物了，虽然还没有真正的达到这个程度但是维克多看到了他身上的这种趋势。维克多开始感到越来越兴奋起来，胜生勇利究竟能够成长到一个什么样的地步？为勇利放弃自己果然是维克多做过的最明智的选择了！

“你走后门上去吧，前面的记者我来应付。不过赢了之后可要好好的接受采访噢。”  
话是这么说没有错，但是现在的勇利似乎又挺期待在公众场合站在维克多身边得到特别目光对待的享受的，但维克多说什么勇利都愿意听他的“噢，那房间里见了。”  
勇利刚走出去一步突然又停了下来盯着维克多的手上，他走了回去一把拉住维克多的手“咖啡借我喝一口。”没得到允许他就接着杯口给自己灌了一大口，温暖而苦涩的液体让从来都不碰咖啡的勇利皱起了眉头，他松开维克多的手转身就往另一边的小门走去了。  
维克多看着他离开，耳朵边缘红彤彤的大概是天台冷的关系。维克多的脑子里面过了一句要是他常住在这里会不会受不了什么的有的没的，然后低头正准备喝一口咖啡的时候突然顿住了。天啊！这个人怎么那么的可爱！维克多捂着嘴笑出了声带着心跳的冲把咖啡杯口对向了自己。  
苦涩的吻，倒是很适合勇利这样的人。维克多那样的觉得。不如下次多加点糖好了。他补足了能量爽快地走进了记者们等待得饥肠辘辘的酒店大厅，该是时候喂饱他们了。

人在极致幸福之中总是会忘记时间一直是在不断的流逝着的，无论是对于勇利还是维克多。

如果勇利知道维克多被记者问到了回归的事情他会做什么样的想法？  
如果勇利听到了维克多在被问到维克多是否想要和自己对决的问题的时候维克多一时间停住了声音的话他又会怎么想呢？自己配的上吗？  
如果维克多知道勇利在电梯里面因为被尤里说到了要打败勇利把维克多留在俄罗斯的时候勇利心中顿时想起了维克多是会被抢走的事实的时候维克多又会怎么想？他会做什么？

时间就在这一瞬间飞速地向着未来行进了起来，时钟齿轮摩擦出火花在两个人的心里面指亮了未来的、并不是在之前的那段短暂又似乎漫长的没有尽头的幸福时光一样的未来。他们的面前摆着现实，但勇利只能够做到先赢下明天的比赛，他不能让自己在这些日子之中维克多给予他的细致入微的呵护之中逐渐滋养起来的信心突然间就熄灭下去，除了维克多之外他不允许自己被任何人影响到！他想要得到更多，即便这一切只是自己一生中微乎其微的一瞬间。勇利想自己是在逃避，但他愿意接受之后的所有的结果，就像他第一次在维克多面前失败的时候他看着尤里——所有的后起之秀他清楚地知道有无数的人在后面追着，追逐着最遥远的那道光芒、追逐着维克多或是他们自己一生之中的至高点。但是勇利现在和那些人已经不一样了，维克多这个制高点的光芒就在他的身边，并且以他的光芒正在逐渐点亮着勇利的自身。  
燃烧吧，想要在最接近你的地方散发出与你一样的光芒——

勇利的自心一直是那么清楚的，他知道自己想要的并且全力以赴。但是维克多和勇利则是完全不同的两个人，维克多很少有一个特别的目标，就象是他曾经突然在赛季中间更换新节目，虽然也有选手突然在特别重要的比赛的时候临时更换上以前最熟悉擅长的老节目来求稳，但维克多启用的是新节目，一个编好一个月都不到的新节目，而且他还能够赢。当所有人的目标都在花样滑冰这个圈子里面追逐的时候维克多看向的是在这之外的一个永远遥远的极致，他跟从自己的心意来走，他无时无刻都会冒出来新的想法。在来乌托邦胜生的最初的时候他就是这样一直都纠结在是否要放弃自己的赛季完全帮助勇利，虽然他没有放弃勇利，但是那时候他一半的心思还是在自己的身上。维克多想要和勇利在一起，这份心思在他们逐渐相处之后他越来越确认了这并不是一时的冲动。  
[太好了！]  
某一天早上当他醒过来打开手机看时间的时候他看着日期脑中突然的想着他来这里多久了？他从第一次在索契的晚宴上对勇利一见倾心之后多久了？而勇利此刻就在他的身边在被窝里像是一只冬眠的小动物紧贴着他睡得无比的安逸。是胜生勇利第一次让他意识到了他似乎靠岸了，在波涛汹涌之中乘风破浪从来不惧怕并且以此为乐的人某一天靠岸了却没有感受到无聊难耐，他踏上的陆地更有一番惊喜在那里。那就是胜生勇利。他像是一团小小的火苗在他的手心里面逐渐的烧了起来，他越烧越旺，当记者问他是否想要和这样出色的勇利对决的时候他居然心头一热。明明维克多已经决定了要权力的支持他了，但是就在这一刻他做为选手的心又蠢蠢欲动了起来。  
维克多口干舌燥，咖啡的味道、吻的香，这所有的一切是那么的矛盾，一方面他心甘情愿想要为勇利付出到最后但是他又前所未有的感受到如果他们站在同一片冰面上的话这将是怎样的一种前所未有的体验？也许在索契大奖赛上维克多没有注意到勇利也是他人生之中的一个很大的遗憾。可他有注意到过谁了？  
维克多已经失去对手太久了，他与自己一个人对战得太久了，就像是爱上了自己而变得没有办法再去爱别人那样。但他现在爱着勇利。当勇利在电视上写下那个非比寻常的爱的时候维克多给勇利发送的爱究竟是什么他自己都不清楚，但现在他清楚了，是付出，也是渴望得到，但他在无意之中压制着他的渴望。身体是那么的诚实，这些日子维克多越来越迷恋与勇利的水乳交融，仿佛那是一种捷径，但那不真实，身体依旧在躁动着告诉维克多你想要从他那里得到的不仅仅如此。维克多还记的自己青春期懵懂的时候开始就一直习惯于用大量的练习分散这方面的注意力，但似乎现在所有的一切全部都反过来了。  
他爱勇利在他的身下却沾沾自得把他拉下来吻他的样子。赛期间绝对不能碰勇利，维克多那样的告诫自己。

维克多大概花了半个小时应付完记者并且和前来帮忙打扫被尤里打翻的咖啡的清洁工人道歉。那些污渍就这样在他的面前被收拾的干干净净，他心中突然非常的想要见勇利，想要拥抱他、想要嗅到他发间的味道感受到他的温度的真实的存在。  
他打开房门的时候房间里面只亮着一盏床头灯，勇利坐在床边上，他手上的手机灯光把他的眼镜打得泛亮，维克多从床的另一边爬过去从背后紧紧的将他拥在了怀里。  
勇利还在翻看着手机，今天选手们陆续都到了一个个都在发签到自拍，意大利兄妹和捷克小哥看起来正在进行三人晚餐。维克多靠在他的肩膀上和他一起看SNS上面的更新冷不防勇利突然冒出来一句“今天不行噢。”  
“我看起来是不守信用的人吗？”  
“那你现在的反应是什么？”  
“被自己的学生这么提醒还真是无地自容了。”  
维克多洗了个澡借着水声顺便解把这个小麻烦给解决了，他虽然想着希望没有被勇利听到免得他觉得内疚但勇利是这种类型么？维克多觉得自己好像不是很了解勇利，他刚才冷冰冰的样子让维克多一时觉得他们好像回到了认识的最初的时候。维克多出来的时候勇利看着他的脸有点红，维克多想也许是错觉。一直到他们钻进各自的被窝的时候维克多看着勇利摘下眼镜然后伸手去关在两张床中间的那盏灯，他对维克多说着晚安，一半在明亮里面一半被浸入了黑夜。

如果明天维克多就会从自己的身边离开的话自己要怎么办呢？勇利心想着。  
如果明天与勇利对决的那个人是自己的话自己又会怎么样呢？维克多心想着。

“勇利，把手伸过来。”  
“怎么了？这样？”

他们的双手像是架起了一座夜晚的桥梁一样在两张床之间握到了一起。分开的身体和连接在一起的心。

“明天想要让家乡的人看到我引以为豪的勇利最出色的样子。”  
“维……我会加油的。”

*

JJ和尤里的后援团的阵营完全分离成两边，他们相互不重叠简直就像是这两个选手本人一样了。但是维克多的粉丝却遍布了整个观众席，他们的手上什么欢呼的横幅装饰都没有带，但是几乎所有人都在交头接耳地谈论着维克多，有意思的是和JJ的粉丝隔了一条走道分界的尤里小天使们在说到刚才看到维克多从后台探出脑袋的时候另外一方忍不住的就搭上了话。在俄罗斯无论是任何一个花样滑冰比赛现场无论是哪国的粉丝无论他们是否会相同的语言，他们只要用疑问的口吻问上一句[维克多？]对方十有八九会兴奋的点头回答你[维克多！]然后他们就会开始手舞足蹈的借着各种手势和手机上面的存图和简单的单词就能够展开热情的交谈了~维克多已然就是这里的通用语言！  
勇利还在进行着热身，维克多探头看了一眼观众席立刻就掀起了又一次观众席上的热潮，他快乐地朝着外面招着手。真是抱歉了，今天不能够上场。维克多内心抱歉着，他隐隐觉得背后有视线，勇利在盯着他看呢。但是维克多可能真的是有点傻，他朝着勇利笑了一下最后朝着看台上又看了一眼。  
好像几乎没有。  
维克多没能在观众席上找到勇利的支持者的一席之地，虽然有零星几个，但是这不够。维克多完全不能接受要是自己上场观众席上没有粉丝的话自己到底会有多失落。维克多刚才还在手机上看到勇利的后援团发上来的现场合影，这些夹杂在给没有办法前来的其他粉丝福利的同步报道之中。勇利的粉丝应该不少，中国站勇利的旗开得胜让勇利的私人账号和后援团的账号关注数成几何上涨，其中还不乏原本维克多的粉丝，维克多看到他们原本在自己的账号下面积极活跃着的。他们其中有些总是会说着难听刺骨的话，勇利虽然在自己的账号上面并不活跃但是切列斯蒂诺在中国站的时候和维克多说到过勇利非常在意别人对自己的看法，即便他自己表演的非常的好但他还是会不确定一样会去看看别人怎么说的。切列斯蒂诺有些在意的特别提醒维克多，勇利宁愿自己被人说不出色，好像这样他就能够松了一口气一样。  
就好像不会失去什么一样。  
维克多的脑中浮现出来那时候勇利满脸是泪的说着[自己被别人怎么说都已经习惯了。]  
怎么习惯的？维克多无法想象。如果有人说维克多不好那么他一定下次好到让那个人拍手都拍到停不下来。论不服输维克多怎么可能输给勇利？  
勇利的粉丝越多，维克多一边替他高兴又一边很担心。维克多很担心网上因为自己做勇利的教练而让勇利去承担与能力完全无关的非议。但幸好勇利的注意力一直都在自己身上。现在，勇利带着实力来到了维克多的主场。这里有尤里普林塞提的粉丝，这里更有维克多尼基福洛夫的粉丝。尤里一度扬言要维克多做他的教练的事情已被很多人有所耳闻，他们更加愿意支持自己的英雄为自己的国家再带领出一位英雄，而不是被其他的国家抢走看着自己国家的英雄出现在别国的旗帜下面。勇利在他们的眼里完全就是抢走了维克多的存在。而且他不如尤里。维克多清楚的记得有人在勇利的账号下面留言：你会输给尤里的，你不配拥有这个名字拥有维克多。  
那个时候勇利的后援团展开的唇枪舌战完全挑起了维克多粉丝之中的激烈份子。  
“勇利，收起手机准备练习”他当时对休息中的勇利那么的说，他也把自己的手机掏出来摆在勇利的旁边。他们都没有去听。他们的世界仿佛真空的一般只有不断地练习练习生活然后练习。

  
韩国选手这一次的主题是贪婪，当他的音乐响起的时候勇利的眼睛变的更加的直锐。维克多就在自己的边上，虽然频频有人上来搭话，但他没有说任何一句话的摆摆手推开所有的采访邀请，他的视线捕捉着勇利的一举一动仿佛温泉on ice的时候。勇利是第二组第一个上场，最难熬的就是在一个又一个选手完成或者失败之中维持自己的节奏。EROS的曲子一遍又一遍的回响在耳边，集中精力、去得到、去追求、去争取、去掠夺。弗拉明戈的舞姿总是一个人的告白，胜生勇利已经决定了整个故事的走向，维克多看着他感到像是有风贯穿过来一样，勇利清楚地知道现在要做什么了。  
勇利塞着耳机不可能听到维克多的声音，但他们几乎就象是交谈过一样，当勇利伸手维克多就知道他要什么，他就会走过去为他递上纸巾盒或者是水瓶，勇利把东西还给他的时候撤掉一个耳机对他说谢谢等着听到维克多的声音对他说些什么，除此之外他什么都不会让自己听见。

  
轮到捷克选手了，只会用跳跃来得分的选手在维克多看来是不会对勇利造成威胁也无法找到可以帮助勇利的地方的。维克多为了勇利做了不少的功课，虽说维克多现在已经不会对其他的选手太过于关注了，不管怎样先到我面前进入最后一组再说吧<——维克多抱有这种想法，但是勇利的事情他还是多多少少上了点心。总之不能够让勇利再焦虑到哭吧，想到这里维克多的眉头都皱起来了，但他为勇利对他的贪心不由自主的感到快乐。回头想来雅科夫也真是容易啊，能够碰到我这种第一次上比赛就没有怕过的人还真是比我省力多了，不过这也是雅科夫没有那么了解我的原因吧。维克多想起来他来前最后在机场和雅科夫告别的事情，雅科夫可是真的没有想过自己会做出这样的决定啊，做了自己这么多年的教练居然不了解自己维克多还真是有点心塞。雅科夫真的挺老了，还记得以前头发掉的还没有光到后脑勺去的，真是不知道自己会做勇利的教练到什么时候。维克多浅笑了一个，现在可不是想这些的时候。撇去这些有的没的。维克多看着勇利开始停下热身进入陷入音乐的状态之中，勇利被重新修整过的眉毛和向上梳起的发型让他的脸庞比平时邻家男孩的温和又多了一份带棱角的俊朗。他的表情看起来淡漠又充满冲击性，维克多可以想象到他心里已经完全进入美女冷眼看待所有的一切求爱者的姿态了。维克多仔细聆听着外面的动静。与此同时尤里也在他们的旁边，但是他们两个没有说任何一句话都塞着耳机，很显然所有人都已经开始进入战斗的状态了。很好！维克多不禁想起雅科夫平时在这种时候是怎么做的？自己的情绪很安定不是那种容易受到干扰的类型雅科夫只需要帮自己拿着水杯纸巾盒除此之外只有提醒自己时间可做的了，除非自己又想要胡闹的时候，就象尤里奥那样。维克多看向在另外一个角落应付着记者们的雅科夫，仿佛就像是有心灵感应一样雅科夫瞥见了维克多在看他，维克多朝着他顽皮又礼貌的笑了笑，记者们就好像抓住了什么特别重要的新闻一样拍下了这一刻然后迅速的把手机收音那一端递到了雅科夫的面前，维克多猜他们是对自己与雅科夫这种师生关系变成了同样是教练的竞争对手产生了浓厚的兴趣想要一探究竟吧？雅科夫的脸色可不好看，可他还是笑了，仿佛在对自己说：小子，你等着瞧吧，这里是老子的地盘。  
而维克多的地盘应该在冰面上。

今天早上收拾东西的时候勇利发现维克多没有把冰鞋带上，“今天不带上吗？昨天不是一起上冰的吗？”  
“今天就算了”  
维克多一向是陪着勇利一起在冰上练习的，但今天早上的公开练习维克多却没有这么做。记者的那番话他还历历在目，想要和勇利对决？维克多想了一整个晚上，这是选手和选手之间的事情，但是现在他是教练，他必须要让所有人把注意力都放在勇利身上才行。  
就在这个时候，就像是勇利和尤里奥都已经进入状态了一样，那个来自加拿大的金牌有利争夺者JJ也进入了他想要与全世界对话炫耀到停不下来的状态了。维克多真的是不怎么喜欢这个家伙，他实在是不明白这个人是在和自己交谈吗？想要拍手请自己去拍，勇利还在集中精力呢。现在场上的选手年轻又不怯场，面前的这个家伙简直恨不得全世界围着他转一样。撇开面前完全没有礼貌的纠缠，勇利正因为被刚才JJ打断而瞧着他，仿佛他意识到了维克多在为了自己而烦恼的样子朝着他点了点头。维克多从勇利的眼中辨别出了强有力的欲望。  
一条幕帘之外的赛场上跟随着捷克选手一个又一个跳跃欢呼声像浪潮一样此起彼伏。勇利简直现在就想要上场，他一点都不害怕，他跃跃欲试的想要挑战所有的一切。为了维克多。

第一组最后一名是来自于意大利的选手，这意味着现在在后台的第二组的选手们很快就要实打实的踏上冰面做最后的六分钟热身了。  
意大利选手激昂的曲目将场上的温度点然了起来，这是一个战斗着的守护者的故事。维克多听到他在赛前采访中说到这是一个骑士守护公主的故事。而维克多现在就站在勇利的身边。克里斯最近很忙，似乎勇利在中国站给了他不小的打击让他发奋图强起来了，这真是好事，要是自己碰上个这样的对手一定也不能幸免。维克多忍不住的想克里斯一定非常的高兴吧，能够将总是悠闲的克里斯激发起来维克多还真是有点自豪。说起来有一次克里斯还挂了维克多的电话，当天晚饭的时候他就在饭桌上和勇利滔滔不绝地抱怨了起来，勇利简直一副听美奈子老师抱怨最近没有偶像的消息很急很烦你一定要听我唠叨的样子。话说美奈子老师已经不止一次和维克多打听克里斯的消息了，这搞得勇利又要听维克多抱怨是不是自己没有魅力了？

[请你放过美奈子老师吧，并不是所有人都一定要喜欢你的啊。]那时候勇利那样的说。  
[你是一直这么对自己说的吧？]  
[这个是事实。]  
[我喜欢勇利噢~这么好的勇利我就是觉得所有人都应该会喜欢上你的。]  
那样说着的维克多在笑着。

早晨出门前被偷走的吻  
被喜欢着  
被维克多喜欢着  
想要回报给他配得上维克多的东西  
维克多想要的东西  
维克多刚才在看着看台上的观众们  
那里有他想要的东西

[……我就是觉得所有人都应该会喜欢上你的。]

维克多看起来有点不满  
我会全部都给你的  
维克多想要的东西。

维克多并不知道自己才是那个在不知不觉之中成为了公主的人。

意大利选手的节目临近尾声。这简直太富有戏剧化了，在意大利选手结束他的节目与和他形影不离的妹妹相互拥抱的时候场上的欢呼声意外的突然热情的几乎要掀起整个天花板。

[维克多出现了！还有他的胜生选手。]  
俄罗斯的解说是这样说的！与此同时在各国解说台上的诸冈主播面前的日本转播画面特别为勇利开辟了一个小窗口关注他的一举一动，而诸冈主播就像是要盖住隔壁的俄罗斯解说那样兴奋得站了起来满是热情洋溢的开始为自己国家将要看的回放而高涨的开始为勇利做详细的介绍。  
两国的解说们仿佛相互较劲一般，但是场上的他们听不见声音，背景音是意大利选手的视频回放，但已经有很多人的注意力都集中到了入场口的边缘，在靠近他们入场口的那个走廊上方看台上的观众们居然已经激动不已的喊着维克多的名字相互拥抱在一起。那是他们的英雄！无论他是否将要出现在冰面上他的出现就主宰着整个比赛的现场，毋庸置疑！维克多朝着他们一笑那边就一片更加强烈的欢呼甚至提前扬起了俄罗斯的国旗。勇利太明白他们的一举一动了，他也会，不是说过去，即便是现在他依旧能够对着维克多的存在感到无比的敬畏，尤其是在这样热烈的比赛现场，他心里面那个崇拜着维克多的小小的少年永远都在那里连带着想起自己被他俘获的那个永恒的一瞬间。  
如果那个自己看到现在的自己一定会为自己感到骄傲的，勇利心想。但等等，等到他拿下奖牌。勇利的眼神变得冷峻而十足的贪婪，他看着维克多，那种带着一点点的骄傲就像是要让所有的认知到他现在主宰着这个你们所爱的男人，现在他是自己的。

  
第二组的选手们目睹了非常圆满的第一场的收尾，他们每个人的脸上都载满了要接下这一棒热烈欢呼的气势。  
勇利在场边等候着入场口的开启，维克多盯着他的冰鞋，勇利眨了一下眼睛意识到了维克多有什么要嘱咐的。  
鞋子？  
不、是脚。是踩着冰刀的脚。他们是踩着利刃前行的舞者，这双脚比什么都要来的重要。维克多突然跪了下去说着“再检查一下。”  
像是他的手指点在自己的唇上轻描淡写地说嘴唇有点干。  
像他对他说转过去，给他一个拥抱。

有人伸手捂上了自己的嘴这一刻让他们感到实在是太不可思议，他们的君王怎么可以对着别人下跪，那个人没有他好没有他出色、那个人从他们的手中硬生生的把他给抢走了。  
是胜生勇利把维克多给抢走的！  
全部都是胜生勇利的错！

他们不懂，在他们眼中胜生勇利就是凭空出现像是给他们最爱的维克多吃了什么药突然间的、他就跟着他走了，抛下了他们所有的人头都不回的。

也许有不理智的诅咒，勇利听到了，但这对他来说没什么，他听得多了。勇利一直以来都是在各种质疑声之中走来的，他就像是已经麻木了一样难过一下然后就结束了，毕竟当他想起维克多的时候他觉得所有通向这个男人的道路本就是崎岖的，通向他的道路不应该一路平坦否则就是在折价了维克多，维克多值得所有的人来为他奉上一切！

但他跪在他的面前，眼神自然而又清醒，勇利想起来某天早上他醒过来的时候维克多盘腿坐在床上把他的脚搁在自己的腿上细细地摸着上面的每一个痊愈了的和新添的伤口，每一个。维克多的眼睛里面有一份珍视让勇利没有办法喊他、让他的头抬起来看着自己。他只好假装还睡着，心里面有点颤抖，因为他感受到了这份爱惜。  
维克多从来都没有在乎过自己受过的伤，但他却对着他面前的这双脚又是皱眉头又是哼声的笑了出来。

[你的脚会跳舞，像天使，带领着我。]  
那天早上他哼唱着大概是这样的曲子，勇利记得。

他靠在了围栏上整个人都安静了下来。那些像针尖一样细小的诅咒他听不见了，他感受着维克多的双手正在帮他拉紧鞋带的每一个折叠、稳固结扣、附上祝佑：祝你好运，我与你同在。这是属于他们两个人的战场。  
勇利必须要在这里打败所有人，而维克多必须在这里看着勇利支撑着他去展现自己所有的一切。

这有些可怕，当六分钟介绍到勇利的时候四周的人开始对着维克多欢呼起来。勇利的后援团们形单影只的，他们觉得非常的委屈，维克多是很有魅力，但是他们不应该忽视胜生选手本身，对于他们来说胜生勇利值得所有的人去重视。他们在勇利滑到他们面前的时候大声的为他应援，但是勇利没有给他们回应。他看起来简直就是又紧张了。  
维克多在一边看着他，还是会有些花从观众席故意被投掷到他的脚边上，他有礼貌地朝着大家道谢但维克多同时向前多走了两步趴在围栏上，有鲜花正好擦着他的脚后跟落下，但他正好走开。

现场的气氛非常的高涨。广播提示还剩最后一分钟，场上无数双眼睛都盯牢在了胜生勇利的身上。他们想要从他的身上探到究竟，他们只想要知道和维克多有关的，而这所有的一切都在勇利的身上。他们对他又恨又期待。他们希望胜生勇利是个配得上维克多的人或者他一败涂地好让维克多看清楚死心了，只有他们才是最爱维克多的，仿佛是在说为了爱你的人快点放弃你爱的人吧。在这一刻诅咒和祝福同在。

时间到了。  
所有的选手都撤出了冰场，只留下勇利黑色的演出服在冰面上像是一块污渍那样显眼。  
“勇利！加油！”  
不知道从哪里传出了一声叫喊，但一切就像是导火索，这脆弱得不堪一击的鼓励在另一片声音中逐渐被淹没。  
起先是从勇利被独自留在冰面上的时候，大屏幕转了个画面给维克多，不知是谁先带了个头突然一切就被点燃了。  
他们一声声的呼唤着突然让维克多感觉到了好像现在是他的比赛。维克多太熟悉这种呼唤，他真的太爱这种呼唤，仿佛他是全世界的中心，就在这个空间之内的世界中他是被全世界人热爱着的。他忍不住朝着看台上举起了手，就像是孩子一样在一瞬间忘记了他是教练。那天在宾馆大厅里面问他回归的事情的记者在一边说着“看啊，他是想要回来了，他本就该属于冰面。”所有的人都想要把他拉回去。  
就在那一瞬间勇利伸手突然把他拽回了现实的世界。维克多恍惚间看见勇利的眼睛里面有怒火。  
胜生勇利和所有爱着维克多的人没有任何的区别。但他比那些只会用针尖一样细小的坏话来戳痛人的人不一样，他更加的大胆。  
他抓着他的领带就像是扯着马卡钦的绳子在它过马路的时候拖住它保护它所有的安全。维克多会被那些人带走，勇利带着惊恐，他全然没有意识到这是惊恐他就直接这么的做了。他兴奋又大胆看得他的粉丝们都失了声，他们还从来没有见过他们的小天使对维克多做出过这种事情。他们不知道他让他高潮让他得到满足，在更加私密的空间里面。但勇利现在要在所有人的面前宣布这分归属。他这一举动无意识间加重了他在维克多粉丝们心里的罪孽。但那又怎么样？好戏还在后面呢。

他就是个妖孽，他引诱无数人的神明堕入凡间。这支舞是那么的轻浮从每一个手指尖上的动作都透露出来妩媚的气息。明明他穿着维克多的衣服。那个时候的维克多是什么样子的？似乎年代太久远已经有很多人都忘记了，一个束起银色长发的少年，明明穿着一身黑色但却像少女一样清纯动人。可胜生勇利将这件衣服穿出了另一种成熟的韵味，从他胸口勒紧的布料中性感都快要撑破衣服了。他只诱惑一个人，他骄傲的没有在意到场上的任何一个人。  
但不知为何那些人发现他们自己的视线越来越无法从他的身上挪开，他们忘记了他们原本只是想要从勇利的身上一探究竟他到底有哪里吸引到了他们的神明了。但是渐渐的他们有股说不出的欲望。太迷人！勇利和维克多一点都不像，如果说维克多像是交响乐那么勇利就像是小夜曲，他们如同太阳和月亮的昼夜分明。勇利的身上充满着强烈的欲望，但维克多只是展露、不断地释放。有时候他们会突然感觉到维克多不在乎他们，维克多从来都不在乎任何的一个人，他不在乎让心碎还是快乐，他只要自己享受，但他们就是看着他享受的样子觉得好像他们自己也在享受了一样。全部都是错觉。而勇利的目标明确，他也不在乎任何的人，他在乎的只有维克多。

他精确的跳跃、落冰的用刃，接续步洒脱欢愉仿佛能够听到笑声，当然他们不知道他在他们的神明的床上也会发出这样的笑声，这是他意识到自己完全占有维克多让他对自己说爱到无以复加的时候他会变的全然都忘记掉自己原来究竟是什么样子的。当勇利旋转的时候他半裙红色的里衬像是摇曳的红唇晃荡在每个人的心间，把所有的话说的暧昧不明让人浮想联翩

观众席中有人碎碎念叨着“他是爱神吗？”

所有人看着他停下，他不用去想他究竟得到了什么样的分数，他已经知道，因为维克多已经提前将双手举过头顶庆祝了起来！  
完美地完成了节目让勇利瞬间从紧张压抑中缓解下来，他又回到了最初的样子，没有傲慢冷漠的艳丽，他脸上激烈运动过后的血色更像是羞涩，这才是胜生勇利的粉丝们所熟知的小天使。  
维克多不知道究竟有多少前来给勇利助威的人，赛前他很紧张，他知道自己的粉丝会有多少人给勇利带来压力，他希望所有的一切能够中和一下，但是没有出维克多的所料。他们暗藏在其中就等着这一刻蓄势爆发。维克多快乐的听到勇利的粉丝们开始从客场的压抑中脱离了出来，不仅如此，维克多确定在自己的粉丝里面有人在为胜生勇利加油！他们举棋不定，他们为了维克多，但他们要确定胜生勇利，他们不会盲目，这才是跟了维克多十几年的那群追随者。他们每一个都像胜生勇利十几年的厚积薄发。现在他们确定了便不会再吝惜任何对胜生勇利的赞美之辞：你是被他选上的人，你值得被他选上，我们嫉妒你但祝贺你！他们的欢呼仿佛如此言道。这一刻轮到胜生勇利的应援横幅占领观众席了！

现在的胜生勇利像是一只软包子一样甜甜的捡了个寿司抱枕滑到维克多的面前去领赏，他看起来还挺得意的，不可否认维克多也快乐的像是个孩子。所有人的目光都集中在这两个傻孩子的身上，摄像机全程拉近景在准备的，导播在后台一手撑着桌面紧盯着屏幕另外一只手在半空中向下按着碎碎念叨着：再近一点，就这样。  
但尤里就像是一个毁灭者打破了所有的人看师徒两人庆祝的美梦，这里可是俄罗斯，站在对手队列都一边去。

“滚开，你个猪。”

他们都听到了什么？？？？SNS上瞬间爆发了起来！！！  
[什么等敌方自爆，俄罗斯清理门户果然是要自己人才可以！别小看了战斗名族！]

其实事态并没有那些人想得那么的严峻。看客享受自己的喧哗，可是对于维克多和勇利来说他们的快乐已经到了顶峰，没有任何的一切能够从他们的手中夺走这种胜利的喜悦的。他们感受到所有的美好，尤里奥生气的样子也是如此的充满魅力，幸福的人感受不到任何的伤害，他们只能够看到美好的东西并且为之一同喜悦。

他们不知道他们用尤里奥这个昵称来称呼的尤里此刻的不安。维克多拥着勇利的肩膀来到kc区，维克多看到了观众席上的一张脸，他突然露出迷人的笑容将手指点在自己的唇上然后推到了观众席上，是时候来感谢那些因为他而支持勇利的人们了，他真的不是故意对刚才扔到自己脚边上的花置之不理的，他只是希望所有人能够明白他站在这里是因为胜生勇利。  
分数出来了！维克多突然从他的座椅上面站了起来，他延续了那天早上他想要做的，他亲吻了勇利的脚。  
一直以来胜生勇利所做的一切终于在这一刻得到了他最想要的回报。是承认。自己的努力和自己的才能，自己在冰面上渴望得到维克多的认可和赞赏。

这几个星期太甜蜜，但勇利一直很不安于他们之间的这种匪夷所思的关系。虽然他不敢去想，应为甜蜜的时间太容易被打破，胜生勇利得不到什么，所以他必须抓牢面前的所有的一切。也许这很卑鄙，勇利知道维克多很迷恋他的身体，他小心翼翼的维持两个人之间关系的平衡点，纵欲不过是一时的快乐，连勇利自己都觉得很吃惊自己在自己这么憧憬的人面前居然可以那么的冷静。可能是爱慕的时间太长久了，维克多的狂热在他的眼中太热烈勇利确实是很没有办法招架，于是一而再再而三地被带走了节奏。但是这种灼热又要到什么时候会结束呢？想要在自己被深爱的时候结束。勇利有这样的想法。

而现在是一个开始

维克多看着勇利，他深情而着迷的看着他都止不住的笑，这傻透了，幸好勇利也在旁边傻笑着。他们在接受采访的时候尤里的分数也出来了，维克多在一边胜券在握的样子，但勇利一直盯牢了后台的现场转播上在他之后的每一个人的分数。维克多拍拍他的肩膀，但这也没什么效果，维克多只好叹了口气陪着他一直到结束为止。构成的基础分值就不一样，维克多是做好勇利不会赢过JJ的准备的，勇利自己也很清楚，但是他就是很贪心心想着要是能够赢的话就好了，他想在这个地方为维克多完整的赢下来。

然而这份不安带给了一勇利另外一份不详。  
就在JJ的分数出来的同时勇利的电话响了起来，家里的号码，姐姐不安地告诉他马卡钦出事了。

  
“对于这次的结果维克多教练还满意吗？”有记者对维克多提出了个人采访，勇利早些从他的身边让开去接电话了。  
维克多一边接受采访一边注视着勇利保证他没有走出自己的视线范围一边在盘算着安慰勇利的话，勇利很倔强，不会接受什么自己努力了就好了这种事情，维克多自己也不是那种努力了就能够释怀的人，但是他依旧想要安慰他告诉他之后我们一起加油，我会陪在你身边的，所以不用担心。他也是这么回答记者的。所以他现在就想要回到勇利的身边去，他感受到所有的未来正在向着好的方向走去。维克多打断了采访，“抱歉，之后的采访请等到胜生勇利明日的自由滑，我们需要早些回去休息和准备了。”  
记者没散开多久勇利突然转向他的面前。不是难过悲伤，勇利非常的决断。维克多看不懂他的表情，下一刻勇利就把所有的一切像一把刀切下去那样锐利的告诉他了。

维克多，其实我是真的真的想要和你永远地在一起的。  
但是我很清楚，你是属于很多人的。并不是我一个人的。

仿佛所有的一切都在维克多的控制之外。自从遇上胜生勇利开始，在晚宴上被迷惑，不由自主的渴望，被视频的告白邀请连夜的奔赴，被无数次的爱意的告白所震撼。所有的一切都是胜生勇利在做主，维克多已经彻底的失去了拒绝的能力。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一边看动画一边在写这篇，发现好多的东西都想要重新的再写，但是还是先把这个写完吧，先看完一遍再去看一遍一样，好像永远都没有办法完全看完。有些想法从最初看的时候到现在已经改变了。  
> 对勇利来说维克多是让他前行的全部，包括源头。勇利的爱是他喜欢上维克多的整个过程，也许我该用文来说这个。从一下子被惊艳，然后崇拜他学习他仰慕他靠近他接受他追逐他最终打败他，维克多在他的心中的存在是不断地在改变着的，最后才走到爱情。而维克多似乎是反过来的，先是对他一见钟情然后再逐渐的感受到自己对勇利的复杂的情绪，想要和他在一起帮助他完成他支撑他保护他爱慕他最终将他带到了自己的身边与自己站在同一个高度上成为了对他来说所有的一切的陪伴。  
> 是这样的吧。  
> 再过几个小时就是平昌奥运会了，早上九点团体赛的男单昌磨小三天天~我要快点去睡了~~~~  
> 十六号快点来啊！疯狂的想看到羽生回来！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！（这两天真的想他都想到做梦了……）  
> 2018-02-09
> 
> 一开始那个[维克多？][维克多！]是柚子上俄家大奖赛时候他的粉丝们的交流方式。当时听说了实在是觉得太有趣！  
> 2018-02-19


	16. 第16章

勇利的公开练习还是和往常一样，合乐的时候他专注于步伐，而在跳跃上，他并没有过多的巩固他最擅长的跳跃而是不断的将跳跃的练习用在他不擅长的上面。这很正常，但维克多隐隐的觉得不安。  
马卡钦还在留院观察中。他赶回日本的时候马卡钦已经手术完毕顺利的从口中取出了卡噎的食物，这应该算是不幸中的大幸，至少不用开刀。勇利接到电话时候表情的痛苦与激动让维克多潜意识的觉得非常的严重，还有特意打来的电话，如果不是因为特别重要的原因的话勇利的家人应该不会在勇利比赛期间打电话给他的。  
维克多陪着留院观察中的马卡钦，真利姐看上去憔悴极了。维克多赶到的时候真利姐神色慌张的样子完全没有了往常总是非常闲淡的样子，维克多住在胜生家期间真利姐总是游刃有余的招呼客人收拾餐桌和客房、帮助妈妈准备料理，她和勇利说话的时候喜欢调侃他用胳臂肘推挤他也向勇利招招手带点好吃的给他。维克多没有姐姐，真利对待他的样子总是时不时的就拿出对待勇利的样子那样，维克多并没有看到过这个女人有什么紧张过的样子。或者说整个胜生家都像是这乌托邦胜生的温泉一样温暖的抚慰着他的身心，有好吃的食物，有温和的对待，维克多无法想象出来他们不是如此云淡风轻的样子。  
但是在马卡钦这件事情上一切都不一样了。  
维克多回来的机票是勇利帮他订的，维克多甚至还全然无知一般对着马卡钦的事情和勇利第二天的比赛整个人在脑袋里面都混成了一团，不管是哪一边都很重要，但如果是维克多的比赛的话这对他来说就简单多了，他一定会放弃比赛立刻回去看马卡钦。  
勇利很重要  
勇利非常重要  
这不是出现在他脑中的话语，而是已经烙刻到了他的身体里面的一种本能一般。勇利冷静的做好全部的准备就好像事情只是他自己一个人的一样，维克多的手机和真利连着线，他知道了手术的事情，手术已经开始了，真利无数次的对他说非常抱歉强烈的责备着自己怎么没有看好它，就算是知道美奈子老师就在它的旁边但是他也应该把马卡钦带离这个房间，明明自己一直都看到马卡钦在对着祭坛上面的温泉馒头流口水但是自己、自己居然……与真利姐的强烈自责完全不同的是维克多机械式的安慰，维克多整个人都像是在做梦一般。手术在进行中，没有更多的进展消息了。维克多的手机终于安静了下来。  
他看着勇利帮他收拾东西，维克多觉得自己非常的脆弱但是勇利却非常的冷静，他甚至能够在接到电话的同时就当机立断要自己回去，勇利丝毫都没有踌躇过明天他自己的自由滑要怎么办？莫斯科一直以来都寒冷的像是一个大冰窖，而今天，维克多觉得这是他有史以来在莫斯科经历过的最寒冷的一个冬夜了。  
他看着勇利收拾的整个过程，看着他把自己的东西全部都塞进行李箱，等等！维克多发现了异常，当勇利把行李箱推到他的面前去给自己套上外套准备送他去机场的时候维克多抓住了他转身荡在身后的手腕。“你把我的衣服全部都理进去了？”维克多恍然大悟，他吃惊地看着勇利。  
勇利淡定的“嗯”了一声回答他“你的冰刀要托运，到时候和我的一起。”  
“等等，勇利你忘记了吗？我们说好了等这站比赛结束我带你在莫斯科……”维克多正要说出[玩上两天]但突然他意识到了这个[玩]出问题了。  
勇利突然生气了起来“你没有这个闲工夫的，就算马卡钦没有事你也应该回去看它。”  
坐在宠物医院的沙发上的维克多突然恍然大悟过来，不管是真利的惊慌失措还是勇利的冷静果断，他们两个其实都是一样的，他们都是知道失去了非常重要的家人究竟是怎样的，他们现在所做出的所有的反应仿佛都像是：如果他们能够再有一次机会一定会对着祭坛上面小小的勇利快乐的陪伴着的那个和维克多有着一样的名字的小家伙所做的事情。  
而维克多，直到他现在坐在这里，留院观察中插着管子麻药还没有过去的马卡钦就在他面前和他隔着一面玻璃墙，他现在才意识到他和索契的时候勇利的样子别无它样。  
什么都做不到，也不知道要做什么。  
真利已经回去了，医生也交代过麻药过去明天再做个检查如果没有什么大碍的话他就可以带着马卡钦回家了。维克多还记得真利回去的时候一直在回头看他，问他“你好吗？”维克多朝着她笑了一下，样子有些虚弱，他的头发有些凌乱，这一点都不像是维克多尼基福洛夫的样子。“我没事。”然后真利才稍微好一些的问他“勇利还好吗？”  
“我把他交给我的教练了，他应该是我在那里能够找到的最放心的人了。”  
维克多把他以为的真利想听的话告诉她了，但是真利却低了一点下巴看着她面前的地面。长谷津的雪也很深了，他们站在宠物医院的门口被里面淡暖的灯光照着，这又是乌托邦胜生式的淡然和温暖，可以说其实整个长谷津都是这个样子的，从比赛激烈的现场直接回到了这个地方就像是一下子走进了温泉一样，心中有无数的焦虑但是踏上这片土地就会变得好了一点，这种感觉他说不出来是什么原因，也许是因为太熟悉了，在这里所有的一切都在安慰着他，甚至比在国土的莫斯科更让他觉得这里有家的温度。当他这一次从俄罗斯过来重复着上一次的路程的时候他走得更快了，他知道了改在什么地方换车，他不用询问路人他要怎么去乌托邦胜生，他回来的路上每一个他认识的人都在朝着他点头打招呼对他说“你回来了啊。勇利呢？快点回家去吧。”他们该是在一起的，他们是要一起回家的。他一眼看着无线的海平面在听到这句话的时候心脏像是被什么猛烈地敲击着像一个看起来很重的拳头推在他的身上的时候却变得轻轻的、温柔的。维克多想起来他看见宽子妈妈送他们出发的时候把手捂在勇利的脸庞上的样子。  
真利停顿了一会儿才继续说话“不是说这个，那个孩子、有没有在听说玛卡钦的时候又慌张了？我怕他会突然想起小维的事情……”真利痛苦的看着地面，她最终比起对维克多感到抱歉还是更加担心自己的弟弟，她们全家都对勇利滑冰的事情并不十分了解，但毕竟这种事情他们都感同身受。  
雪花在静静的下着，细细软软的、干干净净的，维克多抬起了手，真利面前的雪花不下了，维克多的手落在她的肩膀上也像雪花那样轻轻的，口中雾气在说话之中温和的冒出来然后扩散在冰冷的夜晚里面，他叹了口气，“他比我还冷静。”维克多说完仿佛自嘲式的笑了一声。  
维克多这时候才第一次的看到真利的脸上松懈了下来捂着嘴轻轻的说了一句“太好了”。

第二天早上被手机叫醒，勇利习惯性地去看旁边的床上，但那里空着。勇利起来梳洗的时候听见了敲门声，然后他听见雅科夫操着浓重的俄语口音确认了他已经起来了也没有等他来开门就对他说了一句他们去冰场了。勇利似乎听见他的身边应该还带着别的选手，他们在说他，但他没有听到尤里奥的声音，否则比起雅克夫敲门应该是尤里奥踢门才对点。勇利也觉得自己与他们并不熟悉也许不要和他们同行反而比较自在。勇利从起床一直到上午的练习看起来都非常的淡定。  
平时维克多在他的身边他就会整个人都绷得紧紧的，带着紧张与兴奋在每一个动作结束或者被维克多叫停的时候他都饱胀着热情。维克多在看着他并且期待着他，而他了解到自己此刻心里面瑟瑟发抖的样子和每天早上等着和他们一起出门的马卡钦别无他样。发现这一切的勇利觉得挺丢脸的，但这又是他真实的心里，而且维克多也会给他回馈，他会热烈的夸赞他就好像他完成了什么旷世的绝技一样，但他也会呵斥他，尽管不是粗话担仍旧直指勇利戳痛勇利不小心翼翼的对待他，而勇利喜欢这样，这让他更加的努力去做到会被维克多夸奖的地步。  
但是现在没有赞美也没有呵斥，现在维克多不在这里。大家轮流着合乐，勇利在等待着自己的曲子的时间，冰面上同时有很多的人在那里，媒体也在边上挤得满满当当的记录着每一个选手。勇利知道他们原本是来看维克多的，但是今天他没有出现，其实昨天晚上就有消息在SNS上面流出来了，有人看到了他们在后台的一切，然后是当天晚上他们两个一起出来上出租车，勇利帮他把箱子放到后备箱里面然后走回到维克多的身边拉着他的手一起上车。很快披集就发来了消息问他怎么了，勇利把所有的一切都对他说了，勇利突然觉得好多了，他是这才睡着的。  
擅长的跳跃如果失败了的话自己又会变得很不安，而不擅长的不管失败多少次都不会觉得意外。但更重要的是维克多不在这里，成功了也不会有人夸奖他。  
媒体们长枪短炮的捕捉着他，勇利瞥了一眼然后看向墙上的时钟。他估摸着维克多乘坐的飞机现在应该还没有落地，雅科夫也在远远的地方看着他。勇利注意到他今天一直都在注意着自己，似乎对他来说维克多把自己交给他真的是一件很重要的事情，但勇利现在不知道要和他怎么交流，似乎对方也是？对他说什么？自己把他这个人最爱惜的学生骗走了现在又要他来照顾自己，如果他是维克多的话才干不出这种事情呢，但维克多把自己交给他了，他也在关注着自己，不管怎样勇利还是隐约从雅科夫对自己的关注中意识到自己对维克多而言是重要的，所以他才会不计前嫌的接受这项委托。  
不知不觉中，轮到他的合乐了，勇利终于觉得自己热了起来。

*

勇利在第二组的第五个，他看了一眼时间，第一组马上就要结束轮到他们的六分钟了。日本现在快凌晨一点了，维克多一落地就给他发了消息，再晚些的时候维克多告诉他马卡钦没有事了，那就是在赛前。勇利终于能够松下了一口气。维克多的声音听起来没有之前的那么慌乱了，他拜托维克多和家里人打招呼告诉他们自己很好不用担心，然后他们说了几句，内容是白天的公开联系和合乐的事情。维克多刚刚才从SNS上面找到了他的粉丝团发上来的视频。勇利的状态要比他想象的好。现在马卡钦已经稳定到他可以陪在它的身边了。那么多年来他参加比赛马卡钦的状态一直都很好，他从来没有想过有一天可能永远都没有办法再看到它。这种感觉是从勇利的身上感觉到的。维克多似乎有一种天生的乐观会让他永远都不去想最糟糕的可能，他无论什么时候都会觉得自己总有办法力挽狂澜，这像极了几个月之前他在圣彼得堡的家里和马卡钦一起窝在沙发上看他自己在这个赛季的节目，安静的家像是一个洞穴，窗户很巨大，但是一切都是静音的。暖气舒适的让他能够只穿着一件单薄的衣服。他永远都不会被束缚。但他的心在有些东西上面被安置下来了，马卡钦和勇利。  
在他在列车上的时候开始回想起自己和马卡钦一起长大的所有的事情。从他十四五岁还是个少年的时候马卡钦起初只有一点点的可以让他抱起来，但后来它迅速的成长，巨大，变得他无法轻而易举的把它从被扑倒的自己的身上推下去。很快的马卡钦就知道自己给年轻的维克多带来负担了，有一阵子他不再从很远的地方看到维克多就一扑把他扑倒，它跑到他的面前来的时候就慢了下来。维克多意识到它在让着自己。这个年纪的马卡钦已经成年了，比自己还要大了，维克多觉得自己被丢下了。他有点难以接受这种不一样的生长速度，他祈求自己也能够长大，一直到可以回到从前那样马卡钦可以肆无忌惮的扑到自己的怀里不用担心他。他的发育管关来的有点晚，他留着长发总让人从他身上还能够看到年少时候的影子。他的跳跃开始不断的失误，那一年他没有能够上领奖台。他回来就扑在马卡钦的身上哭了。他已经在雅科夫的怀里哭到被他从骂一直到安抚顺毛了，但是他一看到马卡钦就又哭了。维克多无法解释这一切的原因。再之后他越来越意识到自己的体型与马卡钦似乎回到了很久很久以前。马卡钦不再长了，而他终于意识到自己长大了。他剪掉了长发，他回来的时候站在门口挺担心马卡钦会不会认不出他来，要是马卡钦会说话会说他这样不好看怎么办，维克多开始考虑这种问题，但显然一切问题都不是问题，因为他总归要走进家门的，而马卡钦就在里面。他在门口的踌躇之中马卡钦已经在里侧疯狂的挠门朝着房门的缝隙吹气又猛嗅发出呜咽逐渐暴躁的吠了起来。  
[维克多这个蠢家伙，你这是在玩我吗？为什么不开门？我们有什么不能说了。嗨，先让我见见你好吗？]如果马卡钦会说话也许会这么的说。  
门被开了一条缝隙。仅仅是一条缝隙，从里面看来大概是天堂之门的打开那样伴随着圣光，但从外面看来那是个魔窟的通道一样。马卡钦站了起来扑开大门，维克多后退了两步这个家伙突然跳到了他的身上站得有他的人一样的高，他有力的、但是怎么看都像是长毛绒玩具的后腿在地上蹦跶着，两个前爪抓到了他的肩膀上然后用力的在他的脸上狂甩了一顿大舌头。从电梯里走出来的邻居看到一个短发的帅气的接近180的有着他们从来都没有意识到过的英俊的面孔的家伙正被它的狗拽的蹲了下来，那条狗不住的像是个巨大的玩具那样围着他转圈圈从后面像是要整个的爬到他的背上去站好，又跑到他的面前把脑袋死命的往维克多蜷缩起来捂着脸的双手里面挤进去，挤满了他的胸膛。还是维克多主动的先打招呼的，看来所有人都被他吓得不轻，他现在就想要带着马卡钦一起去让雅科夫瞧瞧。  
现在，他得到了这样的一句评价：[和你的长风衣简直配极了。尼基夫洛夫先生。]  
维克多的脸上突然溢满了惊讶的害羞的又极其兴奋的表情。因为大家总是喊他小维克多，一个和玩具熊在一起的孩子。而现在他突然觉得自己是大人了。所有的未知都比不过这一刻他对一切的期待。  
而马卡钦永远都会在他的身边，维克多如此的坚信着。  
他有生以来第一次感到了失去的可能。但这只是短暂的仿佛只有几秒钟那样。因为现在马卡钦很好，手术是从喉咙进去把异物取出除了在所难免的有些伤到食管需要吃几天流质食物之外没有多大的问题，它现在正把脑袋枕在维克多的腿上睡着。宠物医院还有其他的小动物，值班的医生刚刚做完手里的工作在他经过他们的时候顺手在马卡钦的脑袋上面摸了一把。  
“好狗狗。”  
“是的”  
维克多回答。  
他看完勇利白天的练习。他不敢和勇利说得太多，他想不起来自己平时会说些什么，他平时只是待在旁边。他相信雅科夫能够帮助勇利解决所有的事情。但很多的一个方面他给勇利打电话只是他想要听听他的声音。维克多只要能够听到勇利的声音他就知道他现在好不好了，怎么样了。维克多也能够因此而安心下来了。  
现在的维克多只能够看着了。仿佛这个世界上只有这个是他无能为力的。放开胜生勇利一个人。  
我想要在你的身边

[即使分隔两地，我的心也会一直都陪伴在你的身边的]

即使你不在我的身边我也能够感受到  
六分钟练习结束之后维克多再也没有和勇利联系。  
一切就好像回到了过去那样，勇利也参加了几年的大奖赛了。主办方总是会尽量错开前三名的选手在分站赛就交手的机会，像是勇利这种几年都没有办法进入总决赛的选手反倒是能够和维克多在分站赛上有机会碰到。勇利还没有和维克多说上话的时候即便他就站在自己的面前维克多依旧是一个由像想集合而成的存在。胜生勇利有一个只属于他自己的维克多，他由他的节目、所有报纸杂志上刊登的内容，他的SNS他所有的来源不同的消息融合而成。勇利憧憬着这样的维克多。  
“……捷克的选手埃米尔.尼古拉，18岁，曲目来自电影《重生》，主题是：网络朋克：放弃为人。”  
诸冈主播正在解说席上做着解说，当然，勇利这边后台的直播画面不是日本的也不可能听到，不过这位捷克选手的跳跃非常的擅长，勇利私下也看过他的节目对他这次的节目还是多少有些了解。勇利知道自己不擅长的地方，比如逃避自我选择，比如跳跃不行就用表演来补救。虽说这是好办法，但是越是走到顶端的选手就越是要争取所有的能够抓住分数的地方，只是偏向一个部分是绝对不行的，想要变得更加的全面，像是维克多那样。  
放弃原来的自己，这是勇利踏上征途的第一步。  
选手入场口，意大利选手与他同样作为花样滑冰选手的妹妹似乎在吵架声音有些大声。接下来就是他上场了吧，他自己总是会因为情绪问题而导致失误所以对此他真有点替意大利选手担心。当然他自己也没好到哪里去。勇利现在心里很没底，通常这个时候维克多也不会对他说太多有用的，但是只要他在自己的身边勇利就会觉得什么都不重要了。他有点想听到维克多的声音，但他还是放下了手机，明明自己在维克多的面前如此大义凌然的说了不用担心自己。他觉得自己有点蠢。  
真的很意外。维克多会说出那句[即使分隔两地，我的心也会一直都陪伴在你的身边的]。在那一刻他觉得自己的心都要融化了，他好想要就这么一辈子的和他拥抱在一起啊。想到维克多在自己和马卡钦之间无法抉择的样子勇利心里面居然觉得有一丝快乐。马卡钦是陪伴着维克多一起长大的人，而他与维克多只有大半年时间的相处。勇利发现自己真的已经得到非常多了。  
不知道在这种时候维克多会怎么样。意大利选手持续的争执的背景音是场上捷克选手制造出来的另一种喧闹声。。放眼望去这里有各种各样的人，之前维克多在身边的时候勇利无法轻易的感觉到四周的波动，只要交给维克多就好了，他总是那样的认为，而维克多也总是给他这样的安心感，但是维克多现在不在。雅科夫就在他和尤里奥的中间位置，他恪守着今天担任勇利一天教练的职责，否则他不会离尤里奥那么远的，似乎大家也意识到了这点，所以当有人想要靠近勇利的时候他们会看看雅科夫，那张臭起来的脸让所有人对他敬而远之，勇利觉得背脊发凉，但他打从心底里面的感谢这位老人家。  
[对维克多来说雅科夫就像是对自己来说的维克多吗？]  
但似乎不是，维克多不需要依靠任何人的保护。  
[那么在这个时候的维克多又会怎么样？]  
仿佛胜生勇利无法听清楚的意大利选手与他的妹妹之间的交谈  
“就算没有米奇加油我也会挺进总决赛。所以米奇也要在没有我的加油的情况下赢得比赛”

勇利突然觉得这个想法有点寂寞，维克多始终都是独自一个人承担着所有的一切的吗？虽然觉得对于维克多这种人来说这是理所当然的事情，但明明是个喜欢撒娇的人……勇利想到维克多在家里面俏皮的像是个小孩子的样子不经又觉得放松了些。真实感又重新回来了一点点。

那边的真钞还在继续这，勇利赛上了耳机，他需要一个人待着。他看着那一边的激烈看着他们的嘴型张合和肢体动作仿佛默剧，可是他什么都听不到。

“我又不是这个世界上唯一的一个女人，”

对我来说维克多是这个世界上的唯一的存在

“……你该去看看外面的世界”

自从他的出现以来我就再也看不到四周的一切了。

“我不需要萨拉以外的任何女人。”

除了维克多之外我没有任何想要在去努力求得的东西了。已经不能再对小优撒娇了，我为什么会突然想到这个傻主意？校友太温柔了，维克多也太温柔了，不知不觉就变的习惯向他们撒娇了。喜欢被他们夸奖，喜欢被他们喜欢着。但是我已经……做出选择了。

“因为有萨拉在我才能专注于滑冰到今天，不要丢下我一个人，拜托你了”

是因为维克多我才会一直滑冰到现在的，否则我是不会去参加比赛的。我会好好的生活，和普通人的一样，现在已经拿到大学文凭了，我已经随时都准备好开始一种像是所有人那样普通的生活了。去找一个人一起生活。不是维克多那样的也可以。不对，会那样想的世界是因为在那个世界里面没有维克多。没有维克多的世界是不存在现在的站在这里的我的。  
我的、对维克多的这样的爱是只有在冰面上才能够表达出来的。是维克多让我留在现在的冰面上的。  
连[待在我的身边别离开我啊]这种自己想都没敢想过的话都已经说出来过了。能够说出来真的很快乐。想起来就要哭了。

“给我坚强一点米凯莱.克里斯皮诺，就算没有爱我也会继续滑冰，会去找男朋友！”

但是一直以来维克多都是一个人在努力的滑冰的。  
维克多似乎没有爱人，也可以轻而易举地离开从小到大教导自己的教练。之前他听维克多说他和自己的初恋的事情似乎他已经什么都不在牵挂了。维克多什么都不需要。维克多不需要依靠任何的东西就能够独自滑冰，并且会一直这样滑下去。我有这种感受。自己是他的一站路，就像是他的初恋那样，在他深爱的时候热烈的深爱有一天结束了就会回归到原点。我的身上一定有什么东西会让维克多在有一天突然意识到他不会再喜欢我了。只是现在他还没有找到，因为维克多看着我的时候的眼睛始终是闪闪发亮的，我一点都不懂他到底看到了什么，但他这样的眼神我无法不着谜，我渴望自己一辈子被他这样的视线盯着、望着，这样我就能够相信自己的身上真的有什么东西了，那个东西即便是我自己看不到的，但是维克多看得到，这个人看得到所有的一切。  
虽然我知道我除了为他做自己能做的事情之外真的一无所有。

看起来并没有任何人支撑的捷克选手顺利完成了全部的四周跳但是却因体力不支失误了最后的几个跳跃。但他看起来很快乐的坐在KC区的座位上，竭尽全力就是这样吗？并不是为了任何人而努力。听起来异常的伟大但是似乎又让人觉得特别的承重，但他笑着，这种不可思议的感觉究竟是什么？仿佛从来都没有踏足过的另外一种人生一般，但这永远都不可能是胜生勇利的人生。毕竟他已经遇到过了，也许是深渊，但即便是深渊这也是他的所有的一切，他爱这一切深入骨髓。  
不知不觉意大利选手上场了，音乐流淌了起来，节奏缓慢像宽阔的河水在夜晚流淌那样，非常的宽广却非常的安静，像总以为随时会惊涛骇浪，但它流淌得如此的安静如此的深刻。  
勇利带着那份他们争执时候的担心一边热身一边看这意大利选手的节目。出乎他意料的是意大利选手非常的完美的在演绎着，甚至他原本不觉得意大利选手是自己的对手，但此刻他觉得自己脚底下的领奖台变的不确定起来。JJ、尤里奥，原本只是他们两个在自己前面的话自己还十拿九稳。表演上的分值让勇利有些不安，但是他看着意大利选手的节目构成心里还是觉得自己如果没有失误的话领奖台应该还不是问题。  
放松点，自己。他这样的安慰自己。勇利不断地在估算着对方的得分对自己感到迷茫和陷入对方深情的演绎之中徘徊着，但他深深地被打动了。他听见挤在显示屏最前面的已经比赛结束的捷克选手握拳大喊着“太好了！是零失误！”勇利心里也深深地为意大利选手呐喊着。他看着节目结束之后意大利选手的妹妹冲到KC区跳起来拥抱意大利选手的那一目是多么的熟悉啊，像维克多冲出来扑向他亲吻他的时候那样子。勇利无数次的深深的知道他愿意把自己所有的一切都给这个人。真的。  
但紧接着结束了比赛的韩国选手的脸上强忍着无论怎样都还是滑落下来的泪水从他的面前走过去的时候勇利又清楚的知道这种悔恨。只有一次、仅仅只有一次的机会。诸冈主播在说着期待韩国选手之后四大洲的表现，但勇利清楚地知道自己没有。他没有想过要参加四大洲。  
轮到尤里奥了，勇利就紧跟在他的后面。虽然JJ是他总有一天要打败的对手，但现在对他来说最重要的劲敌就是尤里奥了。他曾与自己争夺维克多的教练指导权，曾经想要把维克多从自己的身边抢走，他是勇利从来都不敢想象的如此年轻就拥有如此的成就，他的成长迅速而剧烈的像是一头猛兽让人想要看到他完美进化的全过程。没有自己崇拜的人支持也要奋力的冲向最顶端，光是这点就让勇利感到手指发麻，这个人到底是哪里来的冲劲。对了，他说过他的爷爷，可是对勇利来说家人的鼓舞并不是最重要的，他从来没有因为家人的鼓励而得到过这么强大的力量。诞生生用力清楚地知道维克多是他愿意去想一切挑战的那股强大的推动力，他想对有了来说他的爷爷也是那样的存在的吧？勇利要看完尤里奥的整场比赛，他想要知道这个与他一样拥有着最重要的人支撑的人现在究竟怎么样了？自己能赢过他吗？  
也许尤里.普林塞提是他终其一生都想要成为的人，但他无法成为，但如果能够战胜他或许对勇利来说能够得到另外一种安慰。即便不是天才也能够没关系，即便是大器晚成到23岁胜生勇利也依旧能够站在维克多的身边。能够站在天才的身边的并不仅仅只是天才而已，这个世界上并不存在真正的把人划分成两边的那条一线。而更重要的是尤里.普林塞提也将胜生勇利当作了自己绝对要打败的竞争对手。这实在是无法不让人热血沸腾。  
尤里进入场地，主场优势的观众声援倾倒一般的响起。除了他本身的粉丝声援，还有无数以国家原由从原本声援维克多而转为声援尤里。虽然当之无愧，但这有点错误，维克多是不能够被取代的。即便是作为维克多的学生的胜生勇利也没有办法取代维克多，即便他的所有的演绎都模仿维克多并且赢过了所有人。看着尤里奥的演绎勇利一边打从心里震惊、佩服、为自己感到不安，但另外他终于确实的意识到了，他应该让维克多回来。  
尤里做了临时的变更，他在意胜生勇利，但不仅仅是他，他要夺得的是金牌，是最高的那个位置。面前的JJ让他觉得恶心但那个最高的位置更意味着那是维克多曾经占领了长达五年之久的位置。他就是一个孩子，要站在更高的地方才好让他心头一直瞧不起自己的人看到他的成就。他对JJ带着厌恶的情绪，他对勇利带着雪耻情绪，但他对维克多，他想要对他炫耀，想要他重新回来像是一个大人对待另外一个大人那样重新正视自己。也许他没有像胜生勇利那样十多年积压在心底中逐渐变得复杂的感情，但他们都一样知道维克多的存在是那么的强大而美丽到想要去冲击他、震撼到他，想要被那个看起来高高在上的人认可。  
在一波又一波的喝彩声中，勇利深切的意识到了这片冰面应该是维克多的，还有那些掌声和欢呼，勇利没有理由的坚信维克多能够做到的比任何的人都还要出色，不！不是没有理由，理由就是他是维克多所以他一定能够做到。他会带给所有的人永无止境的惊喜创造一次又一次的奇迹，他应该被所有的人深爱着！就像胜生勇利自己深爱着维克多那样。  
胜生勇利终于在这一刻下定了决心，他要在大奖赛之后退役。

*

所有的一切都不存在在那里

因为维克多不在所以所有为了维克多而来这里让勇利倍感压力的人都感受不到了。今天的yuri on ice听起来有点单薄，他看起来显得无精打采。尤里奥下台的时候他没有惯例的和他打招呼，他看起来居然非常的旁若无人，在尤里奥的分数出来的时候的欢呼声里面勇利却像是在真空世界里一样独自在冰面上滑行准备着，一瞬间，有人对他的加油鼓劲听起来非常的遥远，明明那些人算准了勇利滑到他们的面前的那一刻才大喊加油的，但是勇利飞一样的掠过冰面迅速的仿佛是在逃离一般。

谁都不在那里。

维克多从来都没有看到过这样的勇利，维克多立刻知道他的心里面一定在想着什么，他不会轻言放弃但似乎一切对他来说又都已经结束了。维克多坐在宠物医院里面感受到了同样的冷漠，像是寂寞。  
他不知道勇利会怎么样，自从他来到长谷津以来他们就没有分开过，他们一起吃饭一起睡觉一起练习一起做任何的事情，这叙述起来非常的繁琐可是就是这样每一分每一秒的时间碎片逐渐建筑起来了两个人之间越来越舒适的距离，适而近到水乳交融。而在他们的训练场、在比赛的赛场上他们拥有着更加强烈的纽带，勇利只要一上场他就和平时像是换了一个人似的。他大胆而果断，他能够展现出他日常绝对不可能拥有的毫不避讳的挑逗来。维克多可以用所有的词来形容他，他的两面性让任何一个勇利都是胜生勇利但任何一个勇利又不像是胜生勇利。维克多因为他日常的时候是那么普通羞怯敏感认真而感到一种非常缓慢的恋爱。维克多觉得他们就是在恋爱，当他意识到这点的时候是勇利看着他脸上微微发红的样子。他当时刚刚热身完毕准备上冰转头把冰刀套递给维克多，就是在那一瞬间维克多觉得所有的一切都不对劲了，他看着勇利，像很费解的愣在那里，直到勇利畜生问他[你怎么了]。  
天啊！这是一种什么样的感觉。他觉得五感瞬间都敏锐了起来，他似乎能够在冰场里面听到外面的海浪的声音，一切都变得那么的清爽那么的迷人，玻璃窗户打进来的光线是那么的剔透，他从来没有看见过那么好看的东西，所有的一切都在为他面前的胜生勇利添光加彩使得他的光芒比所有的一切都要明亮。这就是喜欢的人在面前的样子吗？这就是曾经在诗里面看到过，听人说起过，以为自己非常了解那一切包括光线的饱和、他都能够在眼前呈现出来一张完美的画面但是那个人的脸他看不到。而现在，他终于看清楚了。而更加让他清楚的是什么四周的光景啊全部都是因为这个人存在在这里所以才会变得配得上那些美丽的词汇，但如果这个人不在这里那所有的一切都只是被锁在仓库里面积上灰尘爬满蜘蛛网破旧的垃圾什么都不是。  
恋爱是那么极端的东西吗？他曾经为圣彼得堡的一切感到骄傲而现在他想不出来它们的好的地方有什么是及得上勇利的，除了胜生勇利的一切都是那么的平凡。那些光都钝了，只有勇利脚底下的刀光是锋利而鲜亮的。而这还是日常状态的勇利。  
勇利一边诧异地看着维克多一边滑入冰场舒展着双臂双腿交错倾斜的角度让他看起来像是在盘旋，在一个急转弯的时候他转了一圈面朝着维克多他突然嫣然一笑。维克多没有看错，那些玻璃窗的光就打在他背后他拉长了音调对维克多说快开始吧。  
他充满活力、他性质昂扬、他精力充沛的脸上的喜悦因为看着维克多而成百上千倍的飙升着喜悦的度数……

维克多清楚地意识到勇利在想着什么，他知道他一定是在想着和自己有关系的事情，这让维克多觉得心里面被紧紧的揪住了。维克多仿佛忘记了以前勇利一直都是独自一个人在冰面上滑行的，他自责自己怎么能够离开他他怎么能够在没有自己的地方一个人滑冰。维克多一点都没有意识到这是他自己单方面的索求着勇利，近似撒娇和蛮横就好像他们永远都不能够分开一样。他为自己无法在场边替他加油无法给他一个眼神的暗示无法在一边用他温柔的但是在俄罗斯国土上完美的气场包围他保护他而惴惴不安，他下意识地抓着自己的手，从勇利上场的那一刻开始就一直安慰自己其实是握着勇利的手给他力量一样。

维克多的手紧紧地握着手机，勇利跳空了，但是维克多觉得不会这么一直下去的，因为这是他的胜生勇利，他这样告诫着自己一定要相信勇利，除此之外他没有别的可做的。值班的医生被维克多叫出了的声音打断了而看着他，维克多正皱着眉头完全没有注意到四周的任何的动静，宠物医院里面其他的病患们有些被他吵醒了而盯着他看，马卡钦抬起脑袋的时候维克多放在它身上的手在它的脖子上抓了两下安慰它，他迅速地看了一眼马卡钦发现它正在看着自己，维克多得到了安慰回头继续看勇利的节目。  
勇利会在什么地方做补救呢？我怎么就没有想过教他跳跃失败之后的补救呢？勇利大概会笑我怎么会出错吧？会这样的吧。维克多发现他已经快能够预料勇利的所有的想法了。这让他感到自己像是掌握了所有的一切的人，就像一直以来那样的。没有人能够猜透维克多，但是维克多却能够立刻洞察所有的一切。也许恋爱的心情也是一样的，维克多觉得勇利与他的想法是一样的。并不仅仅只是靠花样滑冰、靠他们之间前辈和粉丝之间的关系而维系起来的，应该有着更加强烈的、无论怎样都无法放弃的东西在那里的。  
如果勇利没有办法在这场比赛夺得前四名而失去进入大奖赛决赛的话要怎么办呢？可是勇利是不会放弃的人，而且还有我在呢！勇利只要有我在他的身边的话无论什么事情都一定会努力去做的。维克多对此深信不疑，他简直忍不住的担心有人不住的放心。在这场恋爱之中维克多是保有着绝对的掌控优势的。但维克多不会轻易的去使用这个权力，这是勇利给他的权利，而他只想要随着勇利陪着他去做所有的事情。  
有我在他的身边勇利绝对不会在变成过去的样子的。维克多那样的坚信着。他绝对不会再让勇利回到过去一个人独自承担一切的事情。他要陪着他，也许并不是勇利需要他，而是维克多在渴望着能够陪在勇利的身边。  
是的！  
心中响起了声音。  
就是这样的！

勇利在下一个跳跃终于算是圆满了。维克多松了一口气捏了一下自己的大腿，还有机会的。维克多一下子又为刚才考虑如果没有办法晋级而感到好笑，他怎么会不相信勇利呢？  
勇利的状态开始回升了，观众的掌声将现场的气氛带动了起来，曲子达到一个高潮，但是又出现了失误。  
没问题的。维克多冷静了下来。就好像他现在正在现场，他的存在就能够让勇利重新振作起来。  
漂亮的阿克塞三周！音乐好像是在撩拨心上面的琴弦那样，他们在一起所经历过的所有的一切逐渐浮现在了眼前，这段音乐中小心翼翼的构想的声音就像是他们两个人之间曾经不断的磨合一样如此小心翼翼然后逐渐走近，最后在比赛上两人为得以将节目一次次的更加出色的演绎而体会到了同样的喜悦，无论多少失败他们都是在一起的，最重要的是他们一直都是在一起努力着的。  
维克多仿佛异体同心的相信着他，他一定能够做到更好的自己的。  
3A转接1Lo连3S、很好！  
医生终于忍不住在维克多的大呼小叫里面打开了电脑，原本对花样滑冰并没有什么兴趣的他突然也想看看了。这个男人那么的聚精会神，就好象是他自己在场上比赛一样。  
3+1+3之后勇利乘胜追击再加上两个三周连跳引起的一片欢呼，维克多按捺着默念着“就这样！”勇利他找回了自己了。这种势头简直让人紧张得头皮发麻，他感到四周的欢呼声不是从耳机里面发出的，他自己在现场，就在冰场的边缘他一直以来的那个位置上抓着栏杆看着勇利，他感受到也许在某一刻勇利的视线不经意间与他对接了而让他背后窜起一股热流！维克多想要大声地对他喊：加油！就这样！  
就像你想要做的，这是你的节目，你想要诉说得你的全部。而我就在这里看着，无论何时何地我都会在你的面前看着你对我诉说的每一句话，用你的身姿与跳跃。  
一直以来让维克感到战栗的就是勇利的接续步。第一次是伴我，他从他的接续步中看到象是一面镜子一样专属给维克多的他与维克多相同的渴望，而在EROS的时候维克多爱上了那样的勇利，果敢而大胆，毫不收敛又异常决绝，维克多总觉得他自己是掌控他们之间关系的那个人，但是EROS确实让他体验到了被动的快感，因害怕失去而更加的渴望。而最终在yuri on ice之中他感受到的勇利才是真正的胜生勇利，他带着一股疏离感，像在冰尖上表达他心里面的火焰，而那一股忧伤的感觉就仿佛是他们相遇之前勇利独自一人的寂寞。  
他们就象是两个不断地朝着对方走的人，他们经历各自的生活，但他们始终还是独自一个人会感觉寂寞感觉自己好像缺少了什么。

也许是体力的关系，勇利最终又在一个连跳的后半段失误了。维克多看着这一切，然而他的表情安静了下来，他开始接受所有的一切。当勇利的手指停留在遥远的方向的时候维克多看到他没过多久就跪了下来仿佛已经透支了自己所有的力量。

有一点不甘心呢。  
这一次自己没有站在那个位置。维克多觉得他就好像失去了很多的东西那样耿耿于怀。他向后靠在了椅子背上，马卡钦看着维克多抬头看着天花板的下巴然后安慰似的将湿漉漉的鼻子塞到了维克多的手里面。

一切都结束了。

维克多从来都没有想过在勇利结束了漫长的比赛之后无法给他一个拥抱的自己是那么的疲惫。浑身上下都觉得寂寞得要命。医生走过来给他递了一杯温水，“很棒的表演呢”  
维克多接过杯子嘴角疲惫的扯动了一点“是啊”  
就好像经历了第三次世界大战那么的不容易。

雅科夫斥责勇利的声音直播完全都听得见嘛。不知怎样维克多觉得他以后和勇利可以展开新的话题了，比方说被雅科夫斥责的心得体验。噢，雅科夫看来对勇利也挺上心的，要是以后把勇利带到圣彼得堡大家看起来能够好好相处呢~维克多可能把好好相处这个词的意思理解错误了……  
勇利的分数出来之后维克多立刻开始盘算了起来。照往常来说JJ不可能突然间失利，维克多努力想了一下他脑中那点对JJ少得可怜的记忆。勇利的第四名已经坐稳了，意大利选手与勇利的积分相同但是勇利在上一站取得过第二名。维克多松了口气，不管怎么说他们能够晋级总决赛了。

他就这样在宠物医院一直待到天亮。好奇怪，维克多在这之后居然没有想要给勇利打电话的冲动。他的心突然间变得静了下来，还有一点点的空。几乎同时网上已经整理出来了进入总决赛的选手的名单。维克多有种终于要来临了的感觉。他很激动、很兴奋，但他又找不到能够让他表达出来这种激动与兴奋的方式，他只是摸着马卡钦的脑袋抱抱他，一遍又一遍的。  
在天亮之前他从宠物医院里面走了出来透透气，海风很舒适，比起暖气他更加习惯这种感受。

他看着被夜幕笼罩的四周的风景，他想象着他们在一年中的两个季节在这里度过的日子，而这一切又是怎么开始的呢？

就是那一天，就在一年前胜生勇利认为是他人生最挫败的一天对维克多来说原本是他非常平凡的一天，而相比起五连霸的喜悦他更加惆怅的是对于未来的迷茫。但那天晚上他遇到了胜生勇利。一个会拒绝他的合照邀请的冷漠的家伙。结果一转眼拿起酒瓶却在晚宴上成为了最热情的存在。  
他喜欢自己。维克多只要一想起来那天晚上他们一起跳舞，他们在房间里面喝酒听勇利说他有多么的喜欢自己维克多就觉得他找到了一种新的他生活里面消失了又回来的东西，这比他曾经得到过的那些更加的火热而炽烈。  
每当勇利得到更加多的成就，维克多就觉得他们之间的距离又更加走近了一步。那是一种非常非常脚踏实地的感受。就好像未来正在走向他，而他曾经觉得未来一片渺茫。

他一直地走，天边已经渐渐的有些微亮了，他沿着他们每天早上晨跑的路线一直的走，他在一点一滴地寻找到他们之间的日常的每一天。勇利努力的和闲余的每一个样子，勇利无论做什么都总是极力地把自己展现在维克多的面前，当然还有累趴了直接坐在台阶上的时候，大口地呼吸，把水喝得流淌进衣服里面，那时候的勇利看起来是完全毫无防备的展现在维克多的面前的，会生气也会笑。当维克多来到他们经常中途休息的一处平台的时候，他坐在他总是坐着的位置，勇利总是一边的练习单腿的跳跃力量一边和他说话，还把声音都说的跑调，就是在这个地方，维克多好奇的问他是不是有恋人的问题。

怎么会突然就问出这种问题的？在听到他说没有的时候又异常的激动。维克多现在就冒出了这样的想法：啊，我想要做这个人的男朋友，我想要他做我的男朋友，我想要和他永远的在一起。因为和他在一起的日子简直太快乐了，维克多深陷其中无法自拔，每一天，他都不会厌倦。  
这次接到马卡钦病危的消息的时候维克多突然意识到了一件他人生中从来都不会意识到的事情。他会失去马卡钦，就如同他已经开始流失的那些崇拜者们，一切并不是永恒。粉丝的事情他已经逐渐地接受了，但是马卡钦是他无法想象的。他很害怕，他甚至不敢去想这个问题一想就心痛得要命好像自己会死一样。  
他现在又感到了一阵寒冷，因为勇利现在并没有在他的身边。他现在想要拥抱他，越是和勇利说话越是会觉得无比的寂寞所以他胆怯地连电话都不敢打。也许他该发一句祝贺你什么的，但是只要一想起来起来勇利在电话的另一头他就想要拥抱他，非常非常紧的拥抱他，告诉他，我想念你。想要永远的和你在一起，就算是大奖赛结束了也还是想要在一起，维克多觉得自己还有很多很多想要和勇利一起体验的事情，没能去的约定好的莫斯科，还有几乎用尽一生都无法做完的事情。  
首先他要教会勇利在自己不在的时候要怎么办，就像是现在这样自己一不在就出了这么大的问题可是不行的，因为维克多想如果自己继续做为勇利的教练的话自己有要回归现役那肯定会因为各种问题分开一阵子的。维克多也渴望勇利能够时刻都在一边看着自己，但他不能，为了他们将来都能够更好的发展。勇利的主训练场是在日本还是在美国维克多都不可能跟过去。维克多突然想到了，也许可以让勇利来他这里。他发现自己想了太后面的事情了，而他从来都是一个不会去想太遥远事情的人，这太奇怪了，他居然开始想了。维克多情难自已的笑着摇了摇头，他该回去接马卡钦了，因为天都完全的亮了。  
他一边走着，这一次他看到了钓鱼的大叔，他和他打招呼，对方突然问他怎么回来了，勇利好像还在比赛吧？维克多说他很快就会回来了。他说的是如此的快乐。

回去的路上维克多想到自己作为一个教练实在是太失格，没有让勇利练习失败时候的补救，没有告诉他自己不在他的身边的时候要怎么样，没有让他知道无论自己在哪里他的心都是和他在一起的，雅科夫一定会嘲笑他的。这可能源自于维克多怎么可能知道自己会有失败的时候怎么会和勇利有分开的时候？他才没考虑过这种事情呢！  
临上飞机前的那句话一点都不够，看勇利的节目就知道了。维克多郁闷了一下[勇利总是不相信我说的话，不过以后还有更长的日子会让他相信的。]维克多尼基福洛夫看起来就是一个那么不可靠的人吗？没办法，谁让他日常太迷人了呢。波波维奇曾经这么调侃他的时候他还一笑了之，结果没想到是真的。  
他越来越发现他要做的事情还有很多很多。他深深的呼了一口气，天越来越冷了，长谷津的海浪拍打着，在圣彼得堡的话差不多这个时候近海的河道都已经开始结冰了。可是现在在他面前的海浪还在一股又一股的推来浪花，就像他此刻的内心一样。

就算晋级了总决赛的名单，但在这一战得到第四名勇利并没有机会上领奖台。虽然很遗憾，但他看着意大利选手急着从领奖台上面下来和妹妹拥抱的时候勇利觉得自己就算是上了领奖台也不会得到更多的东西，除了奖牌他想要的还有别的、更加重要的东西。  
他看到了第一个和他打招呼的人就拥抱了上去，他根本没有注意到那个人是谁，然后接二连三的，他看到人就拥抱，此刻他就像是失去了害怕与人接触的那种感觉，不管是谁都好一样，每一个选手，不管他是不是喜欢对方，他都热烈地去拥抱。但是理所当然的，他没有得到他真相想要得到的那个拥抱。

维克多拜托雅科夫代替自己当勇利一天的教练，不过雅科夫这个老头子看这个眼神没神的小子居然有点担心的想要照看他一直到他离开。雅科夫担心人的口气也绝对不会是什么好口气，勇利一次又一次地听他说着维克多作为教练的不足真是感同身受的觉得自己这个做粉丝的做的太逾越了。他真的好悲痛啊。  
他在雅科夫投来好意的档口就谢绝了，他告诉雅科夫他已经预定好了最近的回日本的航班。  
外面的街道上冰冷，还记得上次来到俄罗斯就是他在维克多面前如此失败的样子，他这次本想着力挽狂澜重新在这片国土上面让维克多看到一个无比出色的自己并且证明维克多所付出的一切都是值得的，但是这一次维克多不在，而且自己又搞砸了。就是因为维克多不在那里。他真懦弱，勇利心想，没有了维克多的自己真的什么都做不好。不、他意识到了，自己从一开始就是为了让维克多看到自己认可自己才努力着的，说爱着冰面什么的这种话真是虚言啊。  
但是勇利觉得这样就好了，一切终于要走到尽头了，终于不用再这么一次又一次的失败了之后在痛苦挣扎着站起来了，所以、生命啊、请让我在这里赌上自己人生的所有的一切落下幕布吧。  
他在街道上走着走着，像是已经看到了尽头那样。

就在这个时候突然一个飞踢把他踹出了好几米远，他一回头就看到了尤里奥。  
这表情别扭的少年抱怨着自己没能在俄罗斯主场拿到金牌的样子实在是不可思议，就像是用自己的惨事来安慰一个和自己一样惨的家伙一样。  
是伙伴啊，勇利突然感觉到。他被踹到了铺满了厚厚的一层积雪的地上，就是这样冰天雪地，他是来战斗的，他除了维克多之外一无所有，实际上要怎么说呢？在他的内心连维克多都不是他的同伴，维克多怎么可能是他的同伴呢？他来到这里是为了一雪前耻是为了从这个国家真正的获得“维克多”的。但是真的非常的奇怪，这个地方对他来说是真正意义上的对外获得维克多的地方，而对他来说又是一个开启终途之地。  
尤里奥的安慰像是在对他说一个开始，他们将还有下一次、再下一次、再下下一次的机会，少年好像无穷尽地拥有未来一样在胜生勇利的面前对他说下次一定会打败在他前面的所有的人，这其中也包括勇利，勇利必定会出现在他的未来里面。  
那天晚上，就这样在莫斯科夜晚安静的铺满厚雪的街道边，在这个国家随处可见的漂亮的金发男孩丢给他了这一年他收到的第一份生日礼物。来自家乡的味道却用异域风情展现出来的美食。  
猪排饭嘛。他今天有没有赢，不如说他输得非常的难看连领奖台都没有上，他输给了那些对手，他输给了没有维克多之后又回复到往常的自己。但是他好像又在这个晚上得到了一些别的东西。

[就算分隔两地，我的心永远都和勇利在一起的。]

他可以去这么相信吗？那个天降的会被全世界迷恋的人对自己说的话，在这些日子里面时时刻刻陪伴在自己身边的，亲吻自己拥抱自己，为自己而欢呼雀跃在看到自己哭的时候被吓到六神无主的人，让勇利已经可以开始伸手对他肆意妄为让这个让他肆意妄为的人是如此包容着接受着自己的人。

他要离开莫斯科、离开俄罗斯、离开这个本来说好了等到结束的时候要去更加了解的地方，这个维克多出生的故土，可是现在维克多不在这里，这样的话无论怎样就都不重要了。想要维克多的视线，想要听到他的声音，想要得到他的拥抱！勇利的手捏紧了手机，好想打电话给他呀，但是一听到维克多的声音就更加想要拥抱他了。为什么维克多不打电话过来呢？  
他怀抱着这样惴惴不安的急切的心情终于——飞机开始在跑道上滑行了起来，随着升空的那一刻勇利悬着的心开始将落了下来，沉了下来，慢慢的，他终于在疲惫的离开了维克多的一整天之后陷入了昏沉的睡眠。

梦里的维克多在漆黑的冰面上滑行着。很久很久以前当勇利还是青年组的选手的时候，那时候他还非常的小，在一群同样年龄的欧美选手中间他作为亚洲选手年幼的样子显得他更加地小了，但是如此出色的他已经获得了参加青年组大奖赛的机会了。  
那一次是他头一次出国比赛，忐忑不安包围着他，想要安下心来的他就想要有个安静的冰场能让他一直滑到安心下来为止。那个时候带他的教练还不是切列斯蒂诺，选手练习的冰场就在酒店附近，他偷偷的独自一人跑了过去。因为还不是很晚的关系大厅里面还亮着灯有一些人在走动，他的出现看起来没有多么的突兀。于是他独自一人回沿着白天的路线寻找着可以让他安心下来的那片冰面并且祈求着冰面上没有太多的人。就在这个时候，在一个没有灯亮着的冰场里面，突然，他听到了刀刃在冰面上滑行的声音，他好奇的把头探了进去——  
是维克多尼基福洛夫！长长的银发在他的动作里面铺散开来像一场优雅的暴风。这一年是维克多升上成年组的第三年，青年组的大奖赛与维克多当时参加的比赛正好在一个时刻和地点。

维克多永远都不会知道勇利第一次真正的看到他本人是在什么时候，实际上连勇利自己都觉得这太不真实了，没有灯光，维克多穿梭在时隐时现的月光里面他像是不存在在这个世界上的存在一样，像一场梦一样，以至于勇利时常会觉得那天的偶遇是假的，只是他在做梦而已。

维克多感受着冰面上自己所带动起来的那一阵阵风，他需要更快，他感到四肢的骨头里面都在叫嚣着不够，他需要疏解现在的情绪，他想要拥抱勇利想要对他说些什么。小优不忍去打扰维克多，她站在主控室里面握着双手激动的看着冰面上的维克多。维克多此刻正在用他的身体演绎出来他的音乐曲目，小优的脑中浮现起来勇利回来的那天他对着自己滑的维克多的《在我身边 别离开我》。  
没有音乐的话身体就是音乐，无法诉说的话那么身体来诉说。

勇利和维克多，那些在冰面上的人一直以来所作的所有的一切。比起当时拍着围栏大声叫好的冲动小优居然发现自己落下了眼泪。  
那么地温柔、那么的深情，不是比赛时候的那种杀伐般的激烈，而是更加更加柔软的，像是内心里面最柔软的，带着哀怨的。

维克多不知道自己要以什么方式停下来，他想象着勇利就在这个冰面上与他一同的滑行着朝着他笑着，当他看到如此的幻象的时候他伸手想要将他抱起来托得比自己还要高的去仰视着他眼睛里面神采奕奕的光芒。在每一个朝朝暮暮，勇利还从来都没有在他的面前滑过伴我，但是他的脑中残存着记忆深刻的那时候在他对自己感到不知所措无可奈何却一不小心在手机上第一次看到的勇利所滑的那一曲。那是他自己的节目，可是在那一刻他觉得这个曲子是勇利的才对，一个纯情的充满热情的少年激情的吐露。这么多年以来与他为伴的只有冰面上的一切，而现在能够疏解他的也就只有冰面上的一切。除非有一个拥抱能够站在与他相同的冰面上叫他停下来，对他说会永远地陪伴着自己。对他说就这样永远下去也永远的在一起吧？

他不能在这里等这里等着勇利回来！维克多突然看向了冰场的大钟。他要尽自己所能的去离勇利最近的地方。就像他曾经不顾一切的来到长谷津一样。小优看他突然下冰换了鞋子随手抓上外套就跑了出去。  
等勇利下飞机转车到家还要很多的时间，不如直接去机场接他！飞机到达的时间？俄罗斯航班除了起飞会晚点抵达的时间从来都不会迟到，这次让维克多等的还真是俄罗斯航班和胜生勇利两者一起了啊！这都是什么恶劣的惩罚游戏啊？但是他会等，带着急切地而不是悠哉的等着对方跪到自己的面前来道歉的心情。他觉得这种心情是那么的新奇，忐忑不安的等待着必定会到来的，不知所措又迫不及待，像失掉灵魂的身体在等待着他的灵魂的归来。马卡钦显得还有点虚弱，但是它也已经急切地在围着维克多脚边打转了。  
“我们去接勇利，我们去接他！”  
在这样的一个等待大厅里面。维克多随手拿上的外套让他看起来和这里任何一个人都没有区别，仅仅只是等待着一个归来的人，没有想起来有闪光灯在对着他，当有人认出维克多的时候他居然一下子忘记了要朝着对方微笑，在对方把签名本递到他的面前的时候他居然突然愣住了，如果不是身体的本能反应他一定连自己的名字都不知道要怎么写了，实际上他完全不知道给对方签名的时候自己在鬼画什么。但是当对方轻声地问他[是来接胜生选手的吗？]的时候在听到了勇利的名字的时候他的眼睛突然亮了起来。  
这是多好听的名字啊！让他的焦躁突然有了安心之所，他这个时候才意识到自己因为刚才在冰面上过度的练习而积累的疲惫。  
等到那个打扰者离开之后他才又坐了回去，身体的疲惫感很清晰，使他更加渴望一个拥抱的安慰。正在这个时候，马卡钦突然叫了起来。

不可思议，他看到了一张几乎与他相同的疲惫而焦虑的脸。睡得乱糟糟的头发、脸上捂得微红眼睛湿漉漉的明亮透彻，像一颗小星星从天上掉了下来。

他的呼吸都乱了，维克多下意识的奔跑了起来。  
玻璃墙面是一件多么可恶的东西啊，看得到却隔着这么遥远的距离才可以触碰到。像上一次，在中国站的时候，像他第一次彻底的想要对着他跪下去奉献上自己所有的一切的那一次一样。他们奔跑着向彼此竭尽全力缩短着他们之间的所有的距离，在最终的那一刻维克多站定在了那里向着勇利伸出了双手。

来我的怀抱里吧，亲爱的。

他被充实的填满了。人和人之间胸膛的空隙是为了什么而创造的呢？四肢为什么而创造为什么而存在的呢？如果不是为了彼此扣紧成为一体除此之外怎么可能还有其他的解释呢？在这种时候别说分别的话，将来的事情还是太遥远了如此的不真切，来说现在的事情吧！  
维克多一时没有听出来勇利所说的在分别之前的全部托付的前提，他傻乎乎的只听到了一个像是永恒的托付。这多像那天晚上他也傻乎乎的脱口而出就对他说[和我结婚吧！]

他执起他的手像永恒的誓言那样落下了一个吻，他眼中的勇利温存的笑了，软乎乎的和他身上的那件软绵绵的包裹着他的大衣一样。这一次维克多终于能够再次地将他拥入怀中了，长久的，好像永远都不会停止一样。

“要是勇利能够永远都不退役就好了”这是有关于未来的话，  
“让我们在大奖赛的时候拿下金牌吧”这是有关于终结未来的话，

不过在这一刻他们谁都没有听懂对方话中的含义。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-03-11
> 
> 主要修改了一下米奇和妹妹的那段对话的部分用穿插来映射勇利。这次再看总觉得原作是为了故意衬托勇利心中认为的维克多，但事实上在另外一边维克多也开始单方面认为勇利是需要他的、没他不行的，而自己也已经变得害怕失去他了，维克多开始考虑他们的未来，两个人就此正式的岔开想法。  
> 2018-04-21
> 
> 2019.9.28 ?


	17. 第17章

他们一路牵着彼此的手回家，他们还有一段很漫长的路，期间要换车、要步行、就像是要在大庭广众之下展示他们此刻正站在出租车等候点的时候紧牵着的彼此的手。但是他们两个都好像没有意识到外界的任何的存在，只是把全部的注意力都方在了对方的身上。勇利意识到有人在拍他们两个人，他收了收手指，因为手中的潮湿以及这一点点的细小动作，维克多转头看向了他。但当勇利也回头去看着他的时候勇利莫名的发现他不在紧张了，他朝着维克多笑了笑，维克多也回应给他了一个让勇利觉得那么柔软的可以把他的全部都包裹起来的笑容。他的心脏在一下又一下的有力地跳动着、不紧不慢铿锵有力。  
“什么？”  
“你看起来很高兴。”  
勇利因为他的这句话耳朵有点发烫。  
“我一想到在总决赛之前我们还有很多很多的事情要做总觉得也非常的高兴。”  
勇利看着他，维克多脸上总是简洁的示意着他的喜怒哀乐，勇利以前总觉得这是不真实的，总觉得后面一定还藏着些什么他不知道的东西，但是这一刻他却觉得维克多只是纯粹的象是他所说的话那样的高兴着。他忍不住的吐了一口气看到面前轮到他们的出租车的时候脑中大惊：对啊，出租车啊！刚才还在想要这么和维克多一直牵着手在大厅广众之下回家真的是太羞耻了！虽然很想做……想要和这个人做所有的事情。  
不过很快勇利就因为出租车的巨额费用而想要按下放弃键了。  
偶尔奢侈一下没有问题的对吧？再怎么样我也是日本的头号选手坐一下出租车有什么好奇怪的，我也挣的不是很少的啦~至少养活自己是没有问题的。不知道为什么买维克多的限量海报的时候怎么一点都不手软的但是请客男神坐一次出租车这难道不是上天赐予的好事吗？！……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊他的脑中炸出了一朵烟花。  
而维克多看着他就只是笑，把他的手塞到自己的口袋里面名为：我的手很冷很想揣到口袋里面（不过不想放开你的手所以就请勉为其难的委屈将就一下吧。）他一眨眼闪烁，出租车司机看不到这点小动作，勇利的心脏乱跳。  
他一路捏着勇利的手从指尖到指缝到手背手心一直到手腕的脉搏全部都细细的摸了个遍。这么郊远的小城镇一到夜晚不用入深街道上就没有什么人了。远远的观望过去街灯像是成串的珍珠一样延绵着仿佛百鬼夜行时候那些人眼看不到的东西提着的灯，而他们两个像鬼迷了心窍。勇利在给司机指路，维克多突然提出了指示：“去冰之城堡吧”他从口袋里面掏出了一串钥匙在勇利的面前摇了摇一把抛接夺回，勇利的眼睛一亮，“我有东西想给你看。”

  
勇利迷惑的跟在维克多的身后，维克多的手牵着他走在前面，这种场景像是很多年一直以来一直追随着维克多的身影后背那样追赶着，觉得好像永远都会追赶下去。可是维克多突然一回头，勇利的脸上一惊，维克多朝着他一笑让勇利感受到了脚底正安心地踩在地面上，噢，不是梦，他握紧了维克多的手。偷情似的，勇利突然脸红了起来。  
“现在要滑冰吗？”果然昨天的比赛糟糕到让维克多觉得必须立刻修正才对得起他这个世界五连霸的教练素质吧？想着在KC区的时候被雅科夫训斥的时候勇利不经猜测不知道雅科夫是不是也会这样一下长久立刻给维克多修正，不过维克多肯定不会甩他才对吧？这个人一下场一定立马庆祝去了。  
前途未卜的勇利突然眼前一刺痛，整个冰场的灯突然间闪亮了起来。维克多此刻才松开他的手跑去一边换冰鞋了。  
怎么没有叫我换呢？是要演示吗？一看到冰鞋勇利就忍不住了。维克多低头一笑，勇利坐在他的边上默默地也换起了冰鞋。两个人并排双手流畅的系鞋带的样子让维克多不经想起了很小的时候。  
“我刚开始跟着雅科夫的时候，雅科夫要求所有选手能够在最短的时间里面盲眼系鞋带。你知道的，我是学了一些时间之后才开始跟着雅科夫的。”  
“嗯，你的事情我都知道”勇利的耳朵微热的得意地说。维克多一哼声听起来很高兴~  
“嗯……我以前的老师很松散，那时候基本上全部都是我自己喜欢，老师什么的只知道叫我快点下冰要关门了。所以遇到雅科夫之后真的是突然间非常有干劲，看到他的那些学生能够利索的盲眼穿系鞋带觉得真的非常的神奇，回到家之后我有时间就在那边练习。总觉得系到最后一抬头看到被灯光打亮成一整片发光的白色冰面的时候会有一种透不上来气的错觉，觉得全世界都在等着我上去，血里面沸腾得要命，就想着立刻能够踏上去迎接欢呼。勇利……”他轻声地呼唤着，勇利疑惑地望着他站了起来，灯光穿过他的头发打出发光的轮廓，勇利多少次看过这样的维克多，他屏住呼吸油然而生得敬畏感把他定在了原地，今天好像哪里不对劲？但是他的心血里面有一股冲动立刻就突破了这股凝滞让他系了一半的手指迅速的动了起来。他不想要只能够观望，他需要的是赶上他和他一起。像上一年的时候那样，那是一场失败的经历而今年他也不会拥有和维克多同场竞技的机会，然而……  
维克多在入场口的地方朝着他伸来了一只手。  
对！他们将会并肩而战！

勇利匆忙地赶了上去，维克多的表情变得迷离了起来，他的手指点在自己的唇上倾尽眼中所有的魅惑微微闭合起来笑意轻轻的推到了勇利的唇上。勇利的脚下被他止住了，他眼看着维克多向后滑去在场中心立定了下来。

“给我亲爱的崇拜者、我的学生……我的勇利——”

  
没有音乐。勇利的眼睛蓦然睁大了起来，他知道这是什么、这是、这是！

——别离开我 伴我身边

他觉得他的眼睛已经没有办法相信眼前的一切了。维克多在为了他滑这支曲子。从他的手指到他脚下的刀锋，勇利闭着眼睛无数次躺在床上在眼帘背后默想着他的每一个动作。维克多每一场都会有细微的变动，包含着他当时的一切的情绪，而勇利一次又一次沦陷在那种情绪里面甚至会让自己都忘记去自卑。维克多能够带着他离开他的所有的失败。但这一切都只是勇利自己假想着的。就像是那些崇拜着歌手的粉丝说着xx的歌在鼓励着我但是那个歌手并不知道也根本不是刻意的这样。这种奇妙的而单向的念想简直有点病。然而此刻勇利无比明确的知道维克多是在为了他而滑这个曲子。

就在这个冰面上，勇利曾经在对着自己心爱的女孩子饱含爱意的滑出了这个节目，现在他所爱的人又将这份爱转了个圈呈现到了他的面前。他的眼睛里面禁不住的热了起来，他的脚底下的冰刀立不住了，他需要立刻上前去拥抱住他！  
看到勇利向着他滑过来的维克多一点都不吃惊，他减缓了一点脚底下的速度在勇利靠得他非常非常接近但是又因为害怕太近脚底下会撞上而刻意保留的一点距离里面一把揽住了勇利的腰背。  
“跟着我。”

他们四目盯着脚底下的冰刀，像是两个刚刚开始学习舞蹈的新搭档那样紧张又兴奋地笑出了声。维克多的手太暖胎有力了。勇利一点点放松了下来，开始感觉到舒畅的风，紧张出来的冷汗让他一哆嗦，维克多转到了他的后背趁机将他包了个满怀。他们在冰面上打转，已经失去了原本的音律变成了他们自己的旋律。维克多扣在他腰上的双手扣紧突然把他抱离了冰面，勇利整个人靠在了维克多的怀里。  
“你抓得再紧一点。”  
“你抱得再紧一点。”  
话音才落，勇利别过脑袋朝着维克多看过去，他的整张脸都贴在自己的后背上，两个人相视着大笑了起来。仿佛停不下来的旋转，抱不动了就放下来，维克多的脑袋钻到了勇利的衣领里面，他嗅着、贴着说话，勇利浑身上下炸毛了一样从脖子根红到头顶，他听到一句惊心动魄的“生日快乐勇利。我抱紧着呢。”

  
勇利觉得自己从来没有那么的幸福过，维克多几乎是他全部的世界而现在他觉得自己就像是得到他了，比肢体痴缠更加让他觉得亲密，像来自于灵魂深处通上了连接一样。他紧紧的拥抱他，然后松开他，从身体的温度松开到指尖最后一点的触碰，他在冰面上重新滑动起来伴我。这首曾经他滑给他暗恋的女孩子过的曲子，曾经那首曲子包含着渴望近乎绝望，但现在他觉得一切都安稳得舒适，冲动的热量没有办法停息，要么他们现在立刻就去上床要么就滑到精疲力竭。维克多的表情显示凝滞了一下，随机作为花滑选手特有的感受让他洞察到了勇利想要干什么了。他围绕着他，他追随者他，他陪伴着他，他与他一起滑出这首曲子，他们盯着彼此握在一起的手轻笑，然后是活跃的大笑。勇利脚底下突然间被维克多绊了一下，这就是所谓的距离太近了吗？然后维克多又不小心被勇利绊了一下摔了出去，勇利惊慌失措的滑了过去，维克多朝着他笑着，勇利的手稳健的向他伸来抓紧了他的手腕。自从成人以来维克多从来没有从自己以外的人的身上感受到过如此踏实，就好像可以把自己的一切托付给他了一样。雅科夫是他可以托付一切的人，但雅科夫已经太老了，老到让维克多觉得自己不应该再去依赖着他，自己长大成人能够独当一面支撑起来全部了。总有人说长大，可是没有人说长大以后的事情，在长成一个大人支撑起自己之后呢？永远只能够由自己来支撑自己吗？维克多在这里突然寻到了答案。  
他好像，可以有一个人陪伴在自己的身边了。像是千呼万唤才来的人。

勇利在快到中午才醒了过来。那天晚上他们在冰之城堡滑到酣畅淋漓，在更衣室和浴室战了两个回合等到回到家中谁都没有力气再说半个字倒头就昏睡了过去。半夜没有公交，以为勇利会省钱在外面廉价旅馆住一晚上或者干脆在机场和维克多腻歪谈心到第一辆班车发车才回来的，所以没有人发现他们这么早就回来了。早上大厅里面的新闻还在报道勇利回国的消息却没有人知道这两个人已经在楼上睡得抢被子得拳打脚踢又滚到了一起最终如果不是因为太冷大概这两个人会把被子当成第三者踢下床去。  
勇利坐在床上发呆，维克多抱着他的腰脑袋埋在他的腰窝里面睡得死沉还有着小声的轻酣。阳光透过纸质的拉门照射进来柔光把屋内打得像是天堂。勇利一脑子浆糊浑身上下都在酸痛，有在冰上的也有在床上的，他真是觉得自己疯了。他就这样坐在那里，他觉得自己好像有什么事情忘记了……嗯……好象是……想不起来……从头来一遍吧。首先他从比赛结束之后与所有人都拥抱了一圈，在想到这里的时候勇利一巴掌抓到自己的脸上为那个场景简直羞愤到要死，然后他压着耳根子还通红的羞耻回忆到了自己接受完赛后采访之后立刻赶回酒店去……他是一个人离开赛场的，雅科夫看起来要他和自己的团队一起回酒店，至少好像挺不放心放他一个人的，看起来就像是要丢掷炸毛的猫来陪他也好。因为这次的关系他真的觉得雅科夫是个很不错的人，虽然嘴上骂的话他就算听不懂也感受到了全世界骂人的艺术通用的刺耳，但是这个人是一个让人觉得挺有安全感的人，勇利在内心感谢雅科夫陪伴在自己的身边，还有维克多，他伸手摸了摸维克多的脑袋。

“那么激情的第二天早上让自己的同伴先醒过来什么的真让人抱歉啊。”维克多从他的手底下转出了脑袋凑在他的腰上亲了一口把勇利的鸡皮疙瘩都亲得竖了起来。  
“那我这就下去给你拿早餐？同伴？”嘴上逞强一下胆战心惊又无比新鲜。俄罗斯美人伸了个懒腰终于舍得回到自己的枕头上躺好。  
“那请务必。”他很乐和勇利玩这些小调情。他一边媚眼笑着望着勇利偷瞄着床单上自己的手像漂浮在海面上的小船一样缓缓的游移到了勇利的手边上钻进他撑在床上的掌心底下塞进来、握住它、拉起它，牵过来，在唇边合眸落下虔诚的一吻。  
太浪漫，维克多看起来就像云朵上面的天使，不穿衣服的那种~

就在这个时候勇利突然一掌重重的拍在床上大喊了起来“我想起来了！我把放衣服的行李箱落在机场了！”

所有人知道他们两个回来以及看到他们两个匆匆的跑下楼冲了出去不过一小会儿的时间。维克多到了街上就伸手准备扬招，勇利一巴掌把他的手打了下去“坐公车！”天啊，刚刚想起来昨天晚上的出租车费用的勇利突然心疼到要暴毙。维克多拉起他的手脸面对着车站的方向“那边吧。”  
勇利低头看着他牵着自己的手，笑着的“嗯”出了声。

  
离总决赛最后的一段休整时间，勇利竭尽全力地调节着自己的状态练习所有没有百分之百把握的动作，也没有松懈自己得心应手的部分。维克多出乎意料的没有像往常那样督促他劳逸结合，反倒是对他最后的冲刺阶段异常严厉了起来。  
这就是勇利所想要的，维克多付出自己所有的一切教导他，仿佛恨不得将自己的灵魂注入到他的身里去一样。  
在这段日子里面他们的休息时间除了吃饭睡觉洗澡来去冰场的路上和舞蹈教室健身房之外就是靠两个人一起在冰面上玩闹似的琢磨着双人滑作为娱乐活动了。  
自从那天晚上他们畅快的在冰面上忘情地舞动之后维克多突然就提出了这样的心愿：“勇利拿到金牌的话，表演滑就一起来滑伴我吧！”维克多的眼睛里面闪烁着小星星，头发在他说话的时候不经意点头的小动作中像水银在晃动盈盈发光。  
想要！勇利心中顿时惊起剧烈的波动，他想要和维克多一起滑冰！  
一起滑冰这个概念曾经只是在同一块冰面上，我下场你上场。再狂妄一点能够站在相邻的领奖台上面，这就是他能够想象得出来的所有的可能的。当然还有一种，就是像是他们现在这样，能够每天一起练习，比方说在同一个教练团队里面是好朋友师兄弟那样，从这种仅仅只是冰面上的关系发展到生活里面会经常约着出门玩的那种。这对勇利来说已经是做梦的级别了。能够让维克多做自己的教练这种现实他只有在喝醉了的梦里面才敢鼓足勇气去妄想一下。但它已经是现实了。  
一起，和维克多在表演中滑双人？  
像冰演时候的节目那样？  
在比赛后面的表演滑里面。

所以勇利必须要得到能够进入表演滑的资格！

“我也想要和维克多一起滑冰啊！”  
他说完这句话眼睛里面不知怎么的就湿了。长久以来从少年时期在心底的那句话在被说出来的时候突然发现时间已经过去了这么多，他长大成人站在了梦想的人面前离梦想之地仅仅一步。他们谈起来梦想突然变成为现实。  
维克多松开原本握着他双手的自己的双手摸到他的脸上托起他的脸用拇指为他擦去眼角的泪水。勇利一眨眼两滴眼泪沿着维克多的手指滑了下来。维克多紧紧的拥抱住了他。

此刻无声，只是背脊的颤抖。

“要是航班取消的话我们就没有办法参加比赛了呢。”航班已经延误了好一会儿，他们两个站在候机大厅看着时刻表简直有点太悠闲了，他们的事业让他们的身材来往人的眼中如此的惹眼曼妙挺拔优雅……还带了点骚气？勇利这件新的外套维克多帮他挑选得简直满分！臃肿再见！而行李箱在他们的脚边上一大一小像是两种不同规格的贵宾犬。  
“你在想什么啊？我们可是提前几天过去的，有的是时间换其他的班次。”  
“勇利，你一点都不浪漫。”  
比方说[请让时间停止在这一刻吧！]维克多都好奇自己怎么会突然间这么的想？面对竞争他从来都不退缩的，但是这次的旅途对他来说似乎有点沉重。他看了一眼勇利，心中略微担心。但勇利脸上的坚定让他也坚定了下来。再回过头去看时刻表两人突然叫了起来“来了！”

维克多伸手要拉上勇利的手，勇利却比他更早一步拉上他的手。维克多的脸上顿时惊喜，在勇利自信的笑容里面变得和煦而温暖。

  
巴塞罗那总决赛，终点与未来。我们来了！

  
飞机一落地，那些等候着的记者和粉丝们就围了上来。网络上面他们的行程被精确的罗列出来，其中还包括前方粉丝在现场拍到的他们的所有的照片。从老家的车站站台长谷津的名胜石雕开始，机场两人站在时刻表面前抬着头并排站在一起的样子。

sns上此条下面非常的热闹——

[那个小行李箱是勇利滑冰装备的行李箱吧？]  
[每次比赛都看到他带着这个]  
[那另一个就是衣服和生活用品了吧？那维克多的箱子呢？]

  
勇利一到酒店房间就累趴的摔在了床上。维克多把在路中间的行李箱赶到了角落里面去免得挡道。勇利这次的行李箱里面满满当当赛的全部都是维克多的东西，他除了两套换洗衣物和需要参加晚宴的西服之外基本什么都没有带。  
维克多一直觉得他那个落在机场的行李箱实在是不吉利，要是这次也忘记了的话那比赛不久完蛋了么？不行！迷信的俄罗斯人细节不妥协！  
[我从来都不会忘了我的行李，所以这次我们用一个就好了。再说勇利也带不了这么多衣服把？西服也别带了，我去那里给你买新的~]  
[你只是想要多放一点自己的衣服吧？！]  
[哎呀，被你发现了。]  
两人倒是心照不宣的都知道那时候忘记了行李箱的罪魁祸首。  
因为只看着对方了。  
他们两个都是元凶。

“勇利？睡着了吗？要我陪你睡一会儿嘛？”  
勇利却已经没有了声音。在悄悄的房间里面，维克多悄悄的低头吻上了他的额角“晚安，我的睡美人。”

“明天，要为我而战吗？”  
这大概是王子赐予骑士的祝福之吻吧。

  
勇利醒过来的时候发现维克多并没有在自己身边。他看着身边的那张床，就像视网膜上刻下的影子一样他仿佛能够看到维克多躺在自己的身边时候的睡脸。维克多睡着了之后总是会睡得很沉，就算是被吵醒也是一副迷迷糊糊低血压的样子抱着勇利从头到脚揉一遍像条蛇一样把他缠得死死的。特别缠绵。尤其是他刚醒来时候富有磁性的嗓音对勇利来说简直就是大杀器。  
习惯性的，醒过来第一件事情就是摸手机，刺眼的亮光直接把他的眼睛呛出眼泪，确认时间、打开SNS、无视消息气泡一气呵成的开始刷了起来。

窗外的夜景安静的点缀在窗框里像一幅巨大的画，勇利在其中的剪影像漠视窗外一切喧嚣与繁华一样。他刚才做了一个不怎么舒服的梦，但是一醒过来就忘记了，只是记得不安感在心肺里面积压着。  
来参加比赛的大家好像都出去玩了嘛，没有参加比赛的倒是都在大家的SNS后面回复聊天了起来。克里斯和维克多在游泳啊！现在真的是冬天对不对？果然俄罗斯人好可怕啊，在家里泡温泉的时候他会不会反而嫌温泉水太热呢？好像没有哦，也没有泡到晕过去过，而且还一边在喝酒呢。克里斯这个是……勇利又往下面翻了几张终于确认这个家伙有穿内裤。好的，通过了。勇利在内心像是地铁闸道一样对着和维克多在一起的家伙打开了过滤系统。勇利突然想起来维克多和他说过他们以前一起参加比赛的时候经常会泡吧到半夜然后睡同一个房间第二天早上被各自的教练拖走。勇利果然还是觉得克里斯这个人好危险啊。  
他来这里到底是为了什么啊，所谓的四周都是敌人的时刻终于来了。他现在觉得自己都像是自己的对手，真的特别的害怕自己没有办法发挥到满足自己想要将一切都呈现给维克多的那颗心啊。  
他刷到了JJ正在秀订婚对戒照片的SNS。  
突然，他心血来潮，突然退出了界面开始搜索附近的首饰店。

这样会不会做的太过了一点？太明显了吧？我真的做得到吗？啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我到底在想什么啊？！就像是从维克多的房间里面走出来的时候被妈妈发现了被询问了实际上那天他们真的真的真的只是在对着电脑讨论修正节目然后直接睡着，不是昨天还有前天两个人好好的干了一次……太没有说服力了！自己的脸红就是最大的铁证了。  
可是，确实。想要和维克多有什么就算是分开也能够连在一起的东西啊。  
戒指看起来真好。勇利的嘴角微微上扬了一点，哼声却卑微。手机屏幕上的地图定位了一家店铺。勇利决定不论怎样先去看看再说。因为就这几天了，他没有后路了！他突然下定决心一样。

不知不觉的坚定和不知不觉的不安交替着，直到维克多和磕里斯冲进房间一股脑的扑到了他的身上。他们身上的冰冷让他突然清醒突然大叫起来，一切突然又变成了平时的样子，维克多从他的身上撑了起来，那脸近得致命，克里斯美人侧卧的靠在他们两个人的身边看着勇利“噢~”  
勇利的头皮都发麻了。被、被看透了？！他第一反应抢救手机上面的画面。维克多身上的水湿到了勇利的身上，他不好意思抱歉的样子都华丽得滴水！  
克里斯在一边声音慈爱又魅惑：“勇利也湿了呢~我们一起去冲个热水澡暖和一下吧~”  
勇利瞬间说话声音都跑调！“一……起……？”  
“好主意！”维克多一个响指生脆，然后他才想起来什么似的看着克里斯沉下了脸“我和勇利一批，你自己一个人吧。”  
“至少我们两个一起吧？以前不是一直都是的吗？”  
勇利脑中的列车入站口闸门彻底的把克里斯给踢了出去！

  
第二天的公开练习几乎所有人都看着他们这对新进的决赛师徒组，太有意思了！一个去年稳坐第一，一个去年惨败到都让人不敢相信他是怎么混到总决赛来的。那时候维克多的脸上带着用手遮住嘴几乎看不出笑容的礼节式笑容，另一个……哎，太惨，人们看得到的时候是他的沉默寡言脸上脆弱，人们看不到的是他躲在厕所里面肩膀颤抖地哭泣和酩酊大醉。一个充满了温雅的寂寞一个满是落寞的戾气。谁知道这一次再见他们周身的空气都变得和当年不同了。一看就知道是找到了人生的目标似的望着抓着不留任何退路的那样，像起死回生。  
他们两人各自的好友的教练都在盯着他们两个看，一半是看他们两个究竟对自己的选手有多大的威胁，另一半看他们两个身上散发出来的亲昵的气息。整个冰面从他们两个人进来的那一刻开始就变得不一样。有点缠绵，又有杀伐感，又有点醉人的轻挑。来看公开训练的勇利的粉丝坐满了一个角落简直都疯了，维克多的粉丝也特地来看一眼这次并不会出场的偶像。他们都觉得特别的遗憾，但有人聊了起来，用法语、德语、俄罗斯语，当然有英语，有太多的人爱维克多，他们看着维克多站在围栏的边缘关注着勇利在冰面上的状态，他时不时手舞足蹈的指点或者搓搓鼻梁像是在思考着什么，但是这一次，他不像一以往一样总是会给前来看望他的那些人饭撒。他忘记了！勇利太美！他嘴角扬起来笑然后又皱起眉头刻薄的知道勇利能够做到更好。  
这次公开练习维克多没有带着他的冰刀上冰指导勇利，这让为了他而来看公开训练的粉丝非常的遗憾，但是他们看出来了维克多这次的所来将自己的位置完全的放在了教练的位置上。就像他的身边的其他任何一位教练一样。

其他的教练也看着他，切列斯蒂诺作为勇利曾经的教练当然担心勇利只是他的一个玩具用来消遣，雅科夫当然知道他的这个学生搞不好只是为了给自己找点消遣让自己能够尽快地找到自己被困死的出路。维克多要是知道他们两个人是怎么看自己的话他一定得流下两行美人泪来，为什么全世界都觉得我是个喜欢拿别人不当人用来消遣的浪荡之人呢？多委屈啊。  
他现在在看着他的宝贝，勇利的每一分好都被他看在眼里。切列斯蒂诺与雅科夫都注意着维克多，他们看着他脸上的表情不知不觉地感受到了他的专注。再看向他专注的目标，是的，他们都感受到了，被爱滋养着成长的年轻人此刻正在绽放着。他看起来已经不再是青涩的不知爱为何物不知所措的少年人了，他食之知味尝到了人间色彩的甜头，而这些颜色染上了他的身，让他变得五彩斑斓的美妙。而只要看看维克多的注视就显然是沦陷了。看起来曾经是永远都不会沦陷的人和永远都自卑的人，他们两个现在这个样子不才是真正的绝妙了么？

切列斯蒂诺和雅科夫再也不去担心他们曾经的学生了，看来现在他们真的得在意的是自己现在的学生了。

  
披集在冰面上追上勇利一把搂住他的肩膀脑袋朝着他的面前一伸瞧他的脸色：“你昨天都不理我。”  
“披集！”他被吓了一跳立刻变得像是以前那样与他的这个好朋友笑了起来“抱歉，昨天晚上……”  
“你看起来睡得很好。”  
“呃，嗯。”  
披集拍拍他的肩膀“那真是太好了。”他说完就朝着切列斯蒂诺滑过去了。勇利看到切列斯蒂诺还在看着他忍不住地朝着他一伸手。切列斯蒂诺一下子愣住了，他立马一伸手，在勇利滑过的时候与他一击掌。  
滑过他们的勇利笑得一脸灿烂缩着脑袋肩膀滑向维克多，他的粉丝们被他这意外的小动作和被他们的尖叫声招惹地回头去看到了他们而害羞的笑容彻底甜哭了。这是勇利？这是勇利。这是勇利！

维克多伸手接住他的臂膀一个刹车。  
“我以前就好想这么做一下！但是总是没有敢。你看到刚才切列斯蒂诺的表情了吗？”  
“非常吃惊。”  
维克多说完勇利就朝着他顽皮的一眨眼。

切列斯蒂诺和披集看着他们两个感慨了好一会儿，终于他们感觉到了这一场的严峻了。

  
维克多喜欢他，每分每秒他都在更加地陷入这个美妙的陷阱，如果让他回答的话他一定会说“为什么不？”这似乎已经无关乎他面前的这个人有多爱他这个问题了。不是因为对方爱自己所以自己才会爱对方，而是他真的很好很美丽，就像是一颗星星势头不减的正在变得越来越明亮，也许无人知晓这原因，也许原因很狂妄自大我就是要比你们好，可最不可思议的源由在于维克多知道实际上勇利并不在乎，他渴望让自己到达一个完美的界限，要挑战从来都没有人达到过的界限，而这一切的源头最终都指向自己。明明已经变得不再乎的事情却因为这真象是如此的诚恳而单纯，简直忍不住让人不知所措。

维克多现在只想看着他，全身心的不做任何的指示和引导诱骗的看着他。他发现他成为了一个信仰者。

  
公开训练的时间差不多了，已经看到选手陆陆续续的下冰了，那些高傲自大的觉得自己完全没有问题的，比方说JJ，他好像除了惹人生气之外没有其他擅长的地方。维克多依旧对这个人的印象很单薄，虽然这个家伙只要出现就是一副随时都在告诉别人我在这里的样子。  
维克多与勇利的交谈，他们在公众场合说话的样子有些甜蜜，师长们看着他们两个居然也不经露出微笑，总觉得美好的景象多一点也不错。克里斯还在场上练习，看起来不到公开训练的最后一秒的时间绝不下场，他的教练看看在冰场另一头的他，转眼过来再看看他们眼前这对已经准备下冰的小情侣，切列斯蒂诺在一边和他说“他们两个看起来都比以前好了。如果维克多参加的话也许能够看到很有意思的对决。”  
“至少克里斯会很高兴。”  
对教练来说当然还是自己的选手最重要了~

维克多现在完全都不知道勇利心中的大计划。他还就想着勇利最近变得开朗了呢~只要是勇利提出的要求他什么都会满足的，维克多现在想要陪他做所有的事情！  
他的内心也是那么的对未来憧憬着，他愿意在以后的每一天都和他一起做各种各样的事情，和他在一起。  
他只要这么的想着，心里就莫名的感觉非常的温暖，不管是现在他们所在的巴塞罗那的隆冬，还是维克多长久以来生活的那个一年里面有很长的一段时间都是隆冬的地方。  
每年的赛季从九月开始各种小赛事一直到翌年三四月左右才落下帷幕，除此之外四月到八月也不过只有四五个月的时间，也就是说一年的大半个月他都会被赛事围绕着，而他的主练习场、他的家，就是他除了周游世界跑比赛之外最长停留的地方。仿佛每一年都在等待冬天，他的家永远都是冬天。虽然维克多并不讨厌，甚至对于冬天感到无比的亲切，可是冬天依旧是冬天。  
就在这一刻，他看到圣诞的街灯，那些人群，所有熙攘围绕着日落而亮起，夕阳的颜色与灯光的颜色都是那么的温暖，而他在这成片的温暖之中与勇利并行着。  
他觉得什么都满足了。

勇利这边可没有那么安逸。首先，他把维克多拖出来就是为了来买戒指的啊！从下午他们换了便装从宾馆走出来开始表面上看起来和维克多玩得非常的开心完全一副出门旅行的样子，对了，维克多因为长得太好看又是赛季的大比赛难保不会被行人瞩目到。不过幸好那些无论是因为他好看而驻足观望的人，还是为了看比赛而特地跑来巴塞罗纳冰迷，他们大都不会打扰到他们而是在一边看着他们，如果视线相接了的话他们会相互打招呼。维克多还碰到了他好多年的死忠粉丝呢，他们打招呼的样子就像是老朋友那样熟悉随意但又热情百倍。  
勇利在一边看着他们。曾几何时他也和他们一样，但是他没有那么的大胆，也许是因为他始终与那些纯粹的维克多粉丝是不一样的，他想要靠近他，他想要……  
他一想到今天的最终目的时候不经脸红了起来。  
“和维克多在一起一定经常被欺负吧？”  
勇利突然抬起头来脸上不知所谓的盯着突然问自己的维克多的粉丝。  
“我对勇利非常的温柔体贴的，对吧？”维克多朝着他一使眼色风流得要流油。  
[一开始可是被使劲的照顾惨了呢。不过现在倒真的是……]他看着维克多，耳朵不知不觉的就红了，“被欺负当然是……”没说完维克多就鼓起了包子脸，勇利不禁笑了起来，心里很愉快，“不过这些日子来真的是想要好好的感谢维克多对我的照顾啊。”  
这听起来有点不象是在回答问题，因为他的表情近乎是在感慨着一样说出来的，让人不由的感受到了这份照顾的分量。  
“那，胜生选手明天加油噢，带着维克多的份。”  
这份委托显然是厚意非凡的，“好！”  
“那就拜托你啦~”  
那些粉丝们与他们告别走开了好几步路还不住的回头向他们招手。勇利也挥着手向他们致意，仿佛他们也已经变成了可以委托重要事物的至交好友。  
“也许会很有压力，不过我也拜托你啦。”  
勇利回头看着维克多，这份郑重短暂即逝，在维克多又恢复成对观光饱有兴趣的游客之前，勇利把这一切都记住了。

欧洲的好多商店总是很早就关门了，这和日本的大城市到了半夜三更还是灯火通明的样子完全不同。在东京念书和训练的时候他总是感觉随时都在紧要关头里面，而在这里，一切到点安睡似的让人感觉到了该休息了。  
勇利一直都在盘算着他们的行程什么时候能恰如其分的将他的目的地呈现在维克多的面前，而且绝对不能够晚到店都关门了。他可清楚了维克多没有计划满世界乱跑的机动性了。每当维克多跑远了他就得想方设法地把他给绕回来，而且还不能够让维克多发现了，[哎，是我在陪他玩好么？]。  
“维克多没有来过吗？你又不是我。”勇利一边抱怨着面前这个孩子一样的大男人一边把手里帮他提着的袋子换个手。  
“和勇利一起来的话当然是第一次了。想想也很浪漫不是吗？”他清澈的嗓音却混着溺人的眼神。  
“这招对我来说已经没有用啦。”  
“啊~勇利真是越来越不好对付了呢。”话是这么地说，但是维克多的脸上却完全都没有困惑的样子，“好吧！下一站，出发！”  
嗯，勇利觉得今天真的是他陪维克多来观光的。

就在稍晚的时候他们遇到了一件大麻烦，就在刚才休息的时候负责提东西的勇利把维克多买的坚果给弄丢了。他还记得买的时候维克多兴致盎然地说着一直都很喜欢这个牌子呢、还开始跟他说减肥餐里面健康脂肪可以吃这个，勇利真心是再也不要想起来减肥那件事情了。  
但是这对维克多来说并不是什么大麻烦，是一件很小的事情，他看着勇利把它当成一件重要事情而着急的样子，那种固执着一定要为自己做到所有的事情的样子，维克多的嘴角不经微微上扬，是心动，是志在必得，使他更加心动的是他知道要怎么说能够让他停下来，因为这对勇利来说是比他自己的固执来得更为重要的事情。  
“我累了。”  
勇利停下了。  
看，这就是咒语。  
胜生勇利永远都会把维克多尼基福洛夫放在第一位。这又怎么能让人不为他心动呢？

  
自己的错误被拒绝去弥补真的是一件让人觉得非常生气的事，就好像自己那么重视对方的心情被误解了。即便因为自己会累到而拒绝，这种理由也有点让人难以接受。他胜生勇利的身体有那么弱吗？之前的魔鬼训练，减肥就不想要去想了，要知道不是还有过一晚没怎么睡都还是能够好好的发挥的自己的么？有种被瞧扁了的感觉啊。即便知道对方是好意，但是总觉得歉意无法释放。勇利的内心很偏执，维克多的事情才是世界第一的。  
所以说当勇利听见维克多说[我累了]的时候，突然心里就觉得释怀了。  
因为维克多才是最重要的。

所以暂且就把刚才的错误先放在一边吧。勇利这样的想着，一时也说不出来什么话。对不起好像之前已经说过了。勇利小心的撇了一眼维克多，因为刚才维克多的声音好像是生气了，勇利好像在那一瞬间突然又变回了以前那个对维克多总是胆战心惊不敢触碰总是在看着他的一切的表现寻找蛛丝马迹揣测着过日子的胜生勇利了。

他们就这样安静了一会儿的走在街道上，四周的人声因为圣诞的气氛听起来都是带着愉悦的笑声的。不知不觉的勇渐渐的放松了下来。  
在路边派发的小姐姐的手上，维克多要了一杯热酒。在世界各地的很多地方人们通常都不会在大街上边走边吃，但是在圣诞市集这却是斯通见惯的事情。好吃的东西总是能让人轻松起来。红酒杯温热加了香料的微醺从维克多的手上缓慢的一出来，勇利觉得自己有点晕晕忽忽在街灯的五光十色里面了。  
就是这种感觉吧？嗅着酒香就晕晕乎乎的发热了的自己的脑袋也有点发热了。和维克多走在一起的时候总是时不时的会被人注意到。勇利今天穿着的外套是维克多在出发前帮他买了，说是临到战场需要有好的装扮来让自己从心情到外表都焕然一新一下。  
[我们是去胜利的]  
勇利时刻都把这句话记在心里。当然他也想起了在自己首次上场的时候还要去换一套新西服的家伙，完全不知道这个家伙对这些事情执着个什么劲啊。  
而且维克多这么清楚自己的尺寸这有点意外呢？不过想想其实也没有什么意外的，勇利的脑中浮现出来维克多拥抱着自己的双手，心梗了一下才隐隐恢复到之前的节奏。这一梗是带着闷痛的，仿佛前程未卜被此刻的充满暖意的愉悦绊了一跤一样。虽然记忆力维克多的拥抱总是那么的温暖。  
不知为何维克多一直都没有说话，但是勇利并没有从维克多的身上感觉到丝毫他现在还在生气的意向。他只是和平时一样的在自己的身边走着，看着四周琳琅满目的摊铺偶尔露出笑容，偶尔眼神又回到勇利的身上停留一下，在什么都未表示的时候有人从一边挤过，维克多朝着勇利那边退了一点，维克多的手上也提着袋子，但是那只提着袋子的手也习惯性似的半伸到的勇利的背后试图要揽住他、或者说是想要护住他似的。  
维克多帮他买的那件外套腰部修身凹陷的线条就像是为了让一只手臂嵌入其中一样，好像一切都是被理所当然的安排好了的。

是的，他今天可是预备好了的，但是临到阵前突然又有些不安，维克多会不会不喜欢呢？就像刚才自己想要挽回失误帮他再去卖坚果可是被拒绝了那样。  
勇利小心翼翼的问维克多，他摆出只是在看着四周圣诞的街景有感而发那样的问他：“维克多的生日是圣诞节吧？”  
简直就好像维克多已经等待了他先发制人很久了一样立刻就回应了一声“嗯”，声音确认又疑惑。  
圣诞和生日至少有一个得过的吧？勇利心想。“想要什么礼物？”  
这一次维克多发出了一声有些难办的踌躇声音，一会儿又从语气里转折成了抱歉的意味“在俄罗斯我们都是不过生日的，圣诞节也不怎么过的。”  
仿佛就好像要把勇利全部的借口都打破一样。维克多这个人是没有心吗？不是一直以来都什么都看得透我的吗？这种时候不是应该说个假话让我能够把礼物送给他不才是维克多尼基福洛夫会做的事情吗？勇利的内心发出了如此的不满。  
但是维克多从来都不会骗我。勇利想到这里有觉得稍稍平复了一点。送戒指这种礼物实在是太容易被人误会到是什么意思了，如果没有借口的话难道自己就不打算送了吗？明明已经是最后的机会了啊。最后的！  
这一次在他的内心中，这个[最后的]像是带着一股巨浪的力量将他狠狠地向前推动着，内心像股满了风的巨帆！  
维克多好像意识到了他的消沉主动打断了勇利的这一小段沉默不语。刚才是勇利先打断的，那么现在就算是论到维克多了吧。既然没有什么特别严重的隔阂他们两个人之间果然还是无法存在冷战这种事情的啊。  
似乎一直以来都是维克多在打消他们之间的冷站，但勇利也已经学会了要走近他了。  
但是这个人居然问他要不要喝一口热酒？？？这是要在大街上间接接吻吗？勇利立刻假装他没有冒出来过这个非分之想！没有！是维克多不是自己！而且他难道没有注意过我在赛之前的聚餐从来都没有喝过酒吗？  
欸，有点难过……  
勇利的脑袋里面冒出来了中国站的时候他可是和桌子上的所有未成年人一样都没有喝酒啊。  
勇利似乎是没有意识到自己这张脸怎么都会被直接推到披集和光虹那一堆里面连在国外买酒都会要求被出示身份证件，以前和切列斯蒂诺开庆功宴的时候差点在酒吧被抓。这种不知是令人欣慰还是感慨万千的丑事维克多还是不要知道会比较好吧。说起来维克多从来都是没把自己当成小孩子过分分钟拖自己和他一起喝酒呢。这种事情绝对不能发生的好吗？！就算是谈恋爱了也绝对不能够在维克多的面前发生翻车事件！  
勇利深深地为自己的酒品默哀了一下，随即似乎又想不起来上一次自己喝醉酒是什么时候的事情了，不知道这次结束了之后开庆功宴会不会已经没有撒酒疯体质了呢？哎，的内心叹了一口气。果然，和偶像谈恋爱的包袱真的好重啊。  
勇利的心中总是悬在那里的觉得，维克多究竟能够容忍自己的丑态到什么时候呢？或者说，勇利并不敢渴望有一天维克多对自己说[勇利只要是勇利就好了]，尤其是在滑冰上面，能够出色的话是最好了，但是如果勇利做不到最好的话也没有关系。但是如果维克多这么说的话，勇利居然想不出来维克多还会喜欢自己的理由了。  
果然，戒指还是要送出去的，就算是最后的留念吧。  
“比赛之前我是不喝酒的”  
“是这样的哦。”仿佛是知道什么玄机似的，维克多的口吻缓慢的停顿着，也许想起来了一些勇利赛前不喝酒的事情、有关的事情？但是此刻的勇利一点都没有意识到。他正在筹备惊天动地的大计划呢~  
正是因为时间的短暂，他和维克多在一起的这些日子里不知不觉变得越来越坚定了，他不再像以前那样犹豫不决的去创造他们两个人之间的隔阂，他只想要和维克多充实的度过每一分每一秒。  
他寻找着，那家他在网上已经看好了的首饰店。他甚至都已经在官方网站上面看过了戒指的款式，他害怕自己在店里看着看着又犹豫不决不知所措了。还有维克多的尺寸勇利从还没有和他说过话的时候就非常的清楚了，所以当他能够握到维克多手的时候他留意着与他手指的接触，与维克多在一起的每分每秒他都心跳不已。他已经做了太久的万全的准备了，该上了。  
坚果事件后维克多一直都只是跟随着勇利的脚步也没有问他要去哪里。也许是因为刚才维克多突然严肃的口气让自己吃瘪了所以才默默的不再多说话，这让勇利觉得很安心，也很感激，是真的被重视着的。  
这个时候目的地终于在一片节日灯火的气氛里面闪闪发亮的登场了。勇利的脸上突然烧着了起来。

在维克多的眼睛里勇利就像是一只看到了肉骨头的狗狗:一开始觉得不可思议居然有一直都想吃但是因为减肥没有办法吃肉骨头？！！！！！！！  
等到这股惊奇过去了之后他刷了一下就趴到了肉骨头……哦、不，是首饰店的橱窗前面。  
时间临近快要关门了，整个店铺里面就只有他们两个破门而入，连店员都被吓了一跳。勇利被注视着，脸上早就从刚才开始浮现出来不自然的红色，但是却又和这个地方尤其的适合。要说怎么适合的话当然就是他此刻脸上的红晕和每一对来买对戒的顾客都是一样的。可是店员似乎被他气势汹汹的样子给惊吓到了完全忘记了往常的察颜观色，所以店员一时居然没有发现自己眼前的这位看起来鲁莽的顾客和他身后尾随进来的那一位先生真实的由来。  
如果勇利有一双眼睛长在后背的话他一定会发现维克多已经可以用呆若木鸡来形容的表情，但愿这表情不会让勇利误会然后打退堂鼓，因为他此刻才没有那么多心思用来想这个呢~  
冲进去！找到目标！做解释自己来这里买对戒是干什么的！结帐！  
从他在冰场邀请维克多和他一起出来逛街开始他就在脑中不知道多少遍的模拟了这一系列的步骤。因为他太害怕了！他害怕自己哪一个步骤搞错一切就都泡汤了，尴尬死了！但是回头转到几个小时之前天晓得他们在一路上出了多少的岔子。走偏路线！时间快要对不上了！坚果是什么鬼？？？不管是生日还是圣诞节都不庆祝？？？？什么？！有这样的吗？！但幸好的是现在的胜生勇利已经熟悉在比赛中随时变更预定动作，为了得到更好的加分。

生日礼物是一个借口，  
而圣诞礼物的借口就太轻太轻了！

胜生勇利所要送出的这个礼物的真正的含义远在这一切之上。  
庆祝维克多的生日？把我自己花滑的此生都献给你这种事情我已经在做了，而且也想不到自己能给的更好的东西了。圣诞节，一个圣人降临到这个世界上的节日，据说那天流星照亮整个天空，胜生勇利的星星还在天空中未曾落下，此刻就站在他的身后从呆若木鸡变成了疑惑但是很好奇的表情的盯着自己看。  
礼物真正的目的是为了告诉他！自己有多么的、对他、渴望的事情。对戒的众所周知的真正的含义是——

分期付款听起来有点丢脸。勇利在说出这句话之后突然觉得松了口气。总算是有一口气来回忆一下自己刚才一连串说的维克多都来不及回答的话究竟有没有出差错了。  
而从胜生勇利的口中所说出来的话语远比原来的那一套更加的朴实无华、更加自然。  
“我一直想要个护身符”——希望有什么能够保佑着他。维克多记得在长谷津他们偶尔会去的神社。他看到那些写着心愿的牌子，维克多曾发现上面有很多当地人给勇利的祈福，维克多欣喜的对勇利说[他们都很爱你]。但勇利只是笑着，仿佛接受了从维克多口中说出的那些人给他的喜欢，却又仿佛这些一点都不重要只是因为维克多在说所以他觉得也挺高兴的。祈愿在他的心里本没有那么的重要的。是神明的金口玉言持有加护。  
“只是护身符”——仿佛有一双手在他说出这句别扭的辩解的时候捂住了维克多的耳朵、眼睛和心脏叫他别想太多的。因为勇利已经想得足够的多了，一切都太过了。  
“为了能够让我在总决赛使出全力”——如果偏是无法停止遐想那么就让我来告诉你实际上的真相吧。这确实是真心实意的，但当勇利说出来之后他才觉得真的不够。贪心是那么的汹涌，越是说出来越是觉得不够。  
“还有就是、维克多，这是给你的至今为止的谢礼。”——也许这才是最终能够说出来的真相，也许这就够了，像是要把所有的东西全部都还清楚，在现在的面前划出一道线，像冰面上干脆地刀痕看起来像是带有疼痛感，不知道冰面会不会感觉到痛。过去的到此为止。  
这每一个词句勇利都说的如此的干脆利落。

这并非只是昨天在看到了别人的对戒的时候突然兴起，而是在更长的时间里他们的每一个在一起的日子都包含在里面。谢礼，不可能仅仅只是在冰面上，勇利从来都没有意识到自己会从维克多的那里得到这么多的赠与。

他们安静的等待店员的操作。勇利的心突然如死水一样平静得不可思议，衣服领子里面和后背上刚才一紧张激起的一层薄薄的汗此时让他觉得有些微凉。从店员的手中接过包装着戒指的小纸袋和收据之后他转身发现维克多自始至终都在看着他，眼中满是吃惊。  
好像无数次勇利见到维克多的每一个时刻都会觉得这是如此不可思议一般。他发现沉默着的维克多的呼吸好像有点不稳。

  
勇利原本不想让这件事情显得那么的庄重，因为他自己都无法想象这种事情的发生。维克多看着他的眼神似乎依旧惊奇着。勇利在内心嘀咕着也不用这么吃惊吧？已经解释过了只是护身符、是礼物，这听起来非常的正常，是维克多不可能不接受的理由。嗯，勇利再次向自己确定，他想要在明天的比赛上拔得头筹无论他的对手有多么的强劲有多么的不把他放在心里面。他觉得自己现在情绪的方向对头了！  
“你愿意……”勇利的身影依旧有点游移，刚才那一气呵成把维克多惊得一时不知如何开口的气势此刻突然又荡然无存了起来。他的头低得有些低，抬起眼眸像一只羞怯的小动物期待的望着维克多可怜兮兮的堪比在减肥期间渴望多讨一口肉似的“收下吗？”  
“当然！”  
维克多的一只手提着袋子一只手拿着刚才的热酒，不过就在刚才勇利要进首饰店的时候他在门口就把热酒一饮而尽丢了纸杯了。现在他的一只手是腾空的，显而易见他是可以从勇利的手里接过那枚戒指的。但是维克多就是把他拎外一只手上的袋子弯腰放到了地上在直起身的时候他还不由自主的习惯性的理了理衣襟。勇利似乎看到他动作轻微的呼了一口起，但是勇利不能确认，勇利自己都很紧张，所以他看不到维克多的样子实际上看起来就好像也是很紧张的。  
打开纸袋、拿出戒指盒子、翻开盒盖的时候让人觉得好像这个盒子打开了就代表了什么一样。勇利从中取出了一枚戒指递到了维克多的面前。  
维克多发出了一声叹息，非常非常的小声，从喉咙里面轻轻呜咽了一下脱了手套才伸出右手从勇利的手中接过戒指立刻又伸出了左手象是要捧过去似的拢到了面前注视着戒指上面朴素平淡的光泽。  
真像啊，这种简单的光芒，再抬头看见胜生勇利的脸的时候维克多突然那么的感叹。他的真诚、他的不安、他的胆怯、和他的渴望，这一切的一切都显而易见的写在了他单纯脸上。就像任何一次他的比赛和演出那样明了直白。

他们真的是首饰店最后的顾客了，他们几乎是被店员热请的送离的。  
他们两个就这样从店里走出来站在门口，店铺的灯光在他们的身后逐渐暗下去，他们两个相视一笑似乎又回到了刚刚他们走进店之前，仅仅十几分钟的时间两个人都是一副好像经历了什么重大事件的样子，心神不宁不知所措。  
维克多重新带好了手套，但是他的手一直都插在口袋里面摸索着那枚戒指。他有点儿不是滋味。  
就在刚才他脱了手套以为勇利是想要帮他带上的，结果勇利只是把戒指举到了他的面前。维克多必须再次感叹就算和他生活了大半年的时间他面前的这个人居然还是一点情理都不通，白白每天饭撒给他做免费教学了。  
他们现在确实是有点尴尬。维克多虽然非常惊喜，但是他的肚子里面还有点儿火。当他们对上视线的时候维克多又忍不住觉得还挺开心，勇利看见他的脸上有了笑意，自己原本紧张的那张脸也终于缓和下来了。

就在这一刻，就像是被一阵风吹来了似的，他们的耳边响起了唱诗班的歌声。等到这两个从出了首饰店被一堆意外和算计突如其来打乱方阵正是浑浑噩噩的乱走一气都不知道方向的时候，一抬头，光芒比白昼更温暖恢弘和不可思议的庄严。刚才是身后灭下的灯光，现在他们两个人却像走进了一片灯海，突然亮得人心里满是荡漾。

勇利不知道究竟是哪里来的冲动，他拉着维克多就往那片灯海走过去。维克多看着他的后背，他们象是漫步在柔软的光之道路上。  
维克多是一个非常浪漫的人，他骨子里面相信儿时看过的那些美好的童话，他出生在一个四处都是童话景致的城市以至于很多年之后他和这个个国家的几乎每一个人一样相信着爱情的美好，为此难过哭泣，为此快乐，无论被伤害多少次都还是愿意再去重头再来一次。  
很多年之前他喜欢过一个人，直至后来他发现那种爱情原来和童话是不一样得。但是他从来都没有停止过，冰面上的舞蹈让他一次次的接近爱情成为爱情，成就童话里面完美的各种各样的爱情。他终究还是喜欢着爱情的。此刻勇利的脚步每一步都踏出教堂的钟声一般踏出他自己的心跳声。  
最终勇利带着他来到教堂门口的围栏前面，唱诗班就在一边，有好些人群围着那些唱诗班举着手机或者和着他们一起谣唱。据说烛火光芒与歌乐能都传达到神明的住所，这也很像勇利家乡祭奠上那些热闹的舞乐与香火。

他们相互对视着而立。勇利朝着维克多伸出的手有一些颤抖。维克多明白了他的意图心里面又是一阵柔软的温热，他随即伸出了右手。  
刚才，他真的很气馁很失落很失望。他在内心都开始咒骂勇利这个气氛白痴了！这么好的机会干嘛不给他戴上戒指。但是现在看来维克多这个久经浪漫沙场的人似乎都不如一个初出茅庐的小子更加懂得什么叫做浪漫。  
不过！击败了维克多让他朝着勇利跨山隔海飞奔而来的不就是这种单纯的炙热的浪漫吗？  
勇利瞧见维克多手上的手套，心里面一抖，立刻又伸出一只手加入了脱他手套的步骤。  
他的心跳得很大声，但是没有人会听得到，祝福的歌声更加的大声，好像那些祝福全部都是拜托神明给予他们两个人的一样了。  
勇利为维克多褪下手套的时候他的脸上微微泛起了红晕。好像有些时候他解开维克多的衣服扣子胸膛上的肌肤透露出来的时候那样。如此纯坦荡的渴望和接受。  
空气中一丝微风吹开了维克多手上的温度，但他把这温度传递给了勇利正握着他的手的手上。

有一件事情是勇利最近才知道的。比起他早就知道的维克多的手指的尺寸，他这还是头一次知道自己手指的尺寸和维克多是一样的呢~真的实在是太意外了啊！  
他就这样直接拿着原本留给自己的那枚戒指给维克多带上了。但是这有点好笑的是，因为他完全都忘记了他所知道的是维克多好多年前的尺寸了啊。于是戒指非常尴尬在再维克多无名指的骨节上面卡了那么一下下[有点……紧，再推会疼么？]  
但幸好再往里面推了一下戒指终于是顺利的滑了进去。  
望着维克多那只戴着戒指的手突然心中无以言喻的激动。  
“一直以来，非常感谢你。我、我想不出更加合适的东西了……”他是真的想不出来任何更加适合的东西了啊，他的心思如此简单的就能够被看透可他还是觉得维克多可能不会明白他真正的意思。“不过、明天开始我会加油的”他就是那么蠢的又用自己最熟悉的和维克多唯一能够建立起来给的滑冰来做这个转折了，“所以、那个，请给我施个咒语……”  
维克多的内心突然就被戳到的！这个世界上还能够有比胜生勇利说话拐弯抹角得更加可爱的人了吗？！  
魔法咒语，维克多是仙女，是缔结最重要的契约的人，一起走向未来的人。他就这样用这么一句话一个词，把维克多带到了他儿时看过的不知道多少次的童话里面。他们一定是彼此的梦和实现彼此梦的那个人吧！  
“好啊，一个让你什么都不用多想的咒语。”身处于童话之中的维克多已经不知道什么才是现实了，胜生勇利从他看见他的第一天开始就将他带进了一个童话故事里面。他们在舞会上相遇，他追随着他而来，他让他变成更好的人，他们会从此天长地久永不……  
当维克多执起勇利的手的时候勇利紧张的看着维克多，他明白吗？真的可以吗？  
当戒指安静的停顿在勇利的指间的时候他发现维克多的脸上浮动着圣光一般的微笑，比圣堂里面的雕像更加温柔。  
“明天，要滑出能让我坚定地说出最喜欢勇利的表演呀。”  
而最喜欢你这个人这种话他已经在此刻说出来了。  
那些明着的暗里的话，在两个人脸上对视的笑容之中早就已经清晰可见了然如心了。

在最初的时候胜生勇利就对维克多说过喜欢了，在最初的时候维克多也对胜生勇利说过喜欢了。那些喜欢都被摆放在冰面上和滑冰的人的身上，如若不是这维系着两个人之间的东西的话，他们并不会彼此相见彼此相识。也可能他们对彼此的喜欢也是全部都依靠着这根纽带来表达着自己的内心的。常人的话语不够深刻使人动容，相比起说出爱意的话语，滑冰是他们两个人更加熟悉的语言了。而也就是这更加熟悉的语言里面满都是情意与爱意。

所谓通向金牌的路，不如说是通向人生圆满的道路吧。维克多是这么坚信的。如他这样的人也会去想如果得不到金牌要怎么办，不过啊，[这次就算了吧]。维克多这么的想着。好像在他的眼中勇利已经实是战无不胜的了，[现在的勇利，有我在呢。]  
他勾着勇利的肩膀，就好像他已经喝得酩酊大醉借着一点热酒撒酒疯。忽而遇见了在集市上奏乐的小乐队，几个人就着几张露天餐馆的塑料椅子在那里冻着通红的手演奏着管弦乐。他们的面前本来倒是没有讨赏的琴箱的，但圣诞礼物就堆在他们的脚边上，搞得他们几个活脱脱像是是圣诞树一样。  
维克多突然拉起了勇利的一只手。  
“维克多，袋子！”  
维克多大笑着“没事~”  
勇利无奈的把那只被拉起的手上的袋子全部都转到了另外一只手上。他们当街挑起了转圈圈的舞，就像某些婚礼宴会上面的那种。小型管弦乐团突然精神抖擞了起来和着旁人也加入进来的转圈圈舞演奏得更加的欢畅了。在翻页的空隙间偷偷喝一口隔壁啤酒屋附送得大杯啤酒却一不小心演奏错了几个调子被旁边的同伴大笑着用后面的谱子迅速掩盖掉了，一挑眉唯有俏皮的笑声。  
维克多的笑容在勇利的眼中，而照映在勇利眼中的也是维克多的笑容。在转圈圈中，一只手上的重物因为离心力使劲地将勇利往外面拽，可维克多用更有利的手把他拉紧了拉近了过去，一只手顺势捞上他的腰，勇利会心一笑也学着他的动作把手捞上维克多的腰。他们在旋转之中贴得更近了，近到笑容贴着笑容，维克多趁机在勇利的脸上亲了一大口。像吃了一大口的糖果，勇利笑着低头把头毛全部都怼给了维克多。而维克多完全不反对地在他跳得乱七八糟的头毛上面也亲了一口。  
勇利突然心惊了一下，微微的把笑容从花枝乱颤变成了旭阳那样厚厚的暖。  
他们一路转着圈圈转出人群，在曲终之际彼此相对着欠身一礼，仿佛冰面上比赛最后向着观众们致敬感激陪伴与见证。这一条套路走个完全勇利终于弯腰撑着双腿好好的喘了一大口气。  
他是累透，抬头却发现维克多独自一个人又在那边转了一大圈才停下来忍不住嘀咕了一句“真是有劲儿，”有这种体力不如快点回归比赛啊！  
“怎么这样就喘得不行了？看来日常训练还是不够啊。”  
啊……这家伙在说什么风凉话啊自己只拎着一个袋子，“穿着这么厚的衣服当然会类啊”  
“我也穿了很多啊~”  
“而且还有那么多的东西。我可不想要再弄丢一次了。”勇利看着这个家伙真是心头有气看一眼就没有了。  
“弄丢了也没有关系噢。”维克多显得很诚恳。  
勇利摇摇头“有关系的。怎么可以老是弄丢你的东西啊。”  
维克多伸手接着揉乱了他的脑袋，那只明晃晃的戒指在毛茸茸的黑色的脑袋上闪烁着漂亮的光芒。维克多的掌心和他的心里都是那么的暖的。

“刚才不是说要吃饭的么？”  
“嗯，那走吧。我们看看晚餐吃什么会较好。”

终于缓过刚才那一阵子的风电，他们现在又像是和平人士漫步在陌生又热闹的街道上东张西望的看着街边的餐馆。。维克多时不时指指对面，两个人一起凑到店门口的菜单前面翻了翻，时而在经过的时候看着店里面顾客面前的餐点，“什么都想吃呢~”  
“酒和生的东西不行。”勇利想到一年前的自己也是在这场比赛上闹肚子真的就是后怕到不行了。

就在他们纠结着的时候勇利一瞥眼看到了两个行为怪异像壁虎一样趴在人家餐馆玻璃墙前面的人，欸？等等，这不是“美奈子老师？真利姐？你们也来了啊？”  
勇利正想伸手打招呼呢~突然一个身影、一个飞扑，维克多发现身边的人就没了。  
没了？  
没了？！！！！！  
旁边一轮空洞的虚线，再转头刚才还在人家玻璃墙前面壁虎状的真利姐和美奈子老师抓着勇利的肩膀就把他给扑了出去“勇利！这是我一生的请求了！！！！！！！！！”

维克多和勇利两个人的脑袋里面不约而同地冒出来了一句[听起来怎么和求婚似的？！]

  
人生大事不过如此，求婚算什么？和爱豆吃一顿饭花光全部的运气又怎么样。勇利倒是觉得自己虽然已经和爱豆开始搞对象了但是最好还是给他留点运气把明天的比赛给比完了再说。  
当看到真利姐和美奈子老师对着围了一桌的明天总决赛的全世界最闪亮的明星选手的时候（好像少了谁？哎，先不去想这个了）勇利突然这样的感慨。

  
所以说那个什么的……人生在世能够和自己的偶像带了个对戒这种事情拿出来假装不经意的炫耀一下是不是也不算为过呢？？？？？？  
勇利偷偷的瞟了一眼维克多——

与其说不打算遮掩不如说维克多连手套都没有戴……白天的时候他一直都带着的对把对吧对吧？  
勇利突然不能够确定了，偷偷摸摸的打开手机在桌子底下看了一眼他们白天的照片，维克多朝着他这边一歪脑袋直接枕到他的肩膀上，勇利立刻像手不小心伸到开水里了似的[烫啊！]立马缩了起来。  
“白天的照片啊。你的手机上有我没有的照片吗？有的话发给我一份。”维克多似乎没有注意到勇利现在内心的小心思啊。  
“嗯，好。”  
维克多就着他的手边上挑着他手机上的照片，勇利算是适应了。手机上面有几张是他们刚才在街边小乐队那里跳转圈圈舞的时候的照片，现在再看的话居然有点像婚礼现场被众人围着跳舞的新郎和新娘……  
总觉得再想下去自己还没有和维克多分开就要死掉了！

他们的对面，美奈子老师堂堂在桌子上哭出一条泪河来一边还在捶桌子感慨人生在世怎么能够有如此幸运！！相比起这种时候快点来享受眼前的一切的真实吧！勇利那么的觉得，就像自己这样。能拐带维克多做多少出格的荒唐的惊涛骇浪的事情就尽管的拐带就好！反正没有下一次了。内心冒着如此想法的勇利居然一点都没有悲伤的情绪？？？？

看着这一桌子和桌子面前的那些人，勇利想起了每年比赛之后的晚宴。  
他这个人啊，也就只有在比赛之后的晚宴才会和别人有点了交流。赛前他紧张还来不及呢。所以说维克多叫他在赛前六分钟热身不要做什么大动作绝对是有道理的，他的赛前梦魇随时都会巨大化到完全压垮他。实际上维克多完全不知道每次压垮勇利的事情全部都和他有管。真是个祸害啊，维克多尼基福洛夫先生~  
说起来上次晚宴的时候不是维克多也在么？啊，那个时候的自己悲剧的落到最后一名根本就不想来啊。完全不知道自己怎么就会被切列斯蒂诺给拖上晚宴的。  
自己那个时候是什么表现来着的？不想都知道一定是一个人灰溜溜地躲在角落里面……好像还喝了点酒……  
酒？！  
那天没有发生什么意外吧？怎么记得醒过来的时候自己就在房间的床上了？一定是切列斯蒂诺把我带回来的吧？  
果然还是喝醉了？欸？！没有撒酒疯吧？不不不不不想去想过去自己在家里和老爸PK跳肚皮舞时候的画面……  
勇利看了一眼维克多，这一次维克多没有注意到。勇利心想绝对没有被维克多看到吧？要是真的撒酒疯还被看到的话死了算了。（用力今天到底想了多少次死了呢？？？？）  
后来整个人萎靡不振连别的选手的SNS也没有看，好像也没有什么类似于[日本的胜生选手虽然第六名但是在晚宴上却出乎意料的是头牌呢]这种报道出来。

看着桌子上热闹的样子，勇利一时也不知道说什么话题。在这热闹之中有一种特别和谐的气氛，大家虽然是竞争对手但是也因为是竞争对手所以总觉得比其他的陌生人更加得让人感到亲切。而且维克多就在他的身边，只要他把手伸到桌子底下他保证维克多不会拒绝他伸过来的手。  
那么的近。一年前他们还没有好好的说过话呢。勇利想到了在大厅里面维克多问他要不要一起拍纪念照，他灰溜溜的逃跑像恨不得自己从来都没有出现在维克多面前过。就像是有些人渴望第一次遇到的人就能够牵着手一直到人生的尽头那样。他想给维克多一个完美的自己。但是他没有，但是这对现在已经完全无所谓了，因为维克多接受的正是不完美的努力走向完美的他。总觉得有点不可思议呢。  
面对着眼前的一切，勇利几乎脱口而出般的感慨地说“话说回来，这样比赛前聚会感觉真奇怪。去年总决赛的时候我连晚宴都一直是一个人”大概是因为现状太快乐的，勇利居然开心地说“和维克多一句话也没说呢~”

维克多突然就喷了！噢、不，是维克多正在喝着啤酒突然就喷了。尤离奥在对面一脸嫌弃，可维克多完全没注意他刚才究竟有多么的失礼。他几乎是劈头盖脸难以置信比刚才带他去买戒指的时候还要一副难以置信的样子，勇利突然怂了！  
啥？  
“勇利，你不记得了？！”  
仿佛是天大的重要的事情，维克多眉头都蹙到了一起要多生气就有多生气，比他平地摔都还要让她他生气。勇利敢打保票，他平地摔维克多都只会朝着他笑。所以他完全就不懂了。他究竟忘记了什么？那天究竟发生了什么？  
紧接着所有人都矛头指向勇利，既有憎恨的怒目圆视又有无奈，克里斯一副看好戏又挑逗的样子意味深长。难不成他那天晚上和克里斯发生了点什么？？？？？发生了点能让他这个赛季他们一见面手就直接伸到了自己的屁股上的……那种？？？？？？！  
究竟是想要快点知道那天到底发生了什么又不想知道万一真的发生了点什么可怕的事情。勇利一时居然不知所措  
幸好没多少时间让他思考这些问题，大家可等不及幸灾乐祸了呢~（实际上此刻克利斯看维克多的表情很同情？？？？？）

此刻的奥塔别克倒是十分的冷静的在吃东西好像他早就知道到会有这种事情发生一样，天晓得他是怎么会和尤里奥这种一点就炸的人那么的合得来的？？？  
以桌子为分界线，勇利的一边是奥塔别克和尤里奥，另外一边就是披集和克里斯了。这两个人一个游刃有余的看热闹另外一个眼珠子盯着这个游刃有余地爱摸人屁股的克里斯完全就是：噢~~~~~~~~~来啊，多爆点料，有多少爆多少别客气。没想到勇利你是这种人啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈<——当然他只有眼神并没有说出来。  
克里斯这一开头，尤里奥理所当然被点炸了！他看起来就像是被乌贼鱼黏糊糊的从头到脚缠住了一样。本来还觉得这种角色一定是维克多尼基福洛夫胜任脑内画面的，没想到胜生勇利居然也特别适合，这两个人真不愧是一对啊！  
左边的右边的，一边看热闹一边炸了还有一个手上叉子还是没有停下来，而就在他们的对面，亲爱的长辈组姐姐和老师真心实意的目瞪口呆，依然让人猜不出究竟是真的惊讶还是真心觉得丢脸，要知道他们两个对勇利可是知根知底的啊！好吧，折中一下，大概是对勇利会在外人面前这么丢脸感到无比的惊讶。  
等等！尤里奥说的[恶心的不行是什么意思？在维克多的面前？？？！！！！！]勇利简直不敢看维克多，所以怎么会知道维克多现在一副怀念着当时的表情丝毫看不出来如尤里奥所说的[恶心]。  
克里斯脸上表情好像真心实意的觉得回忆里面感觉真不错，就是他说什么？钢管舞？半……裸？？？？  
勇利完全忘记了维克多第一次和自己见面的时候可是全裸！他现在脑子要是还能够打转兴许是要想到维克多搞不好是为了还自己那时候的杀必死的~  
但他现在没有那种脑力，要死了！完全是要死了的！  
维克多看着他自言自语他喝完酒和他老爸一副样子，维克多还真是得见过他老爸喝醉酒的时候的样子，就在他们中国赛区凯旋而归庆祝的时候。维克多和勇利坐在一边看着眼前发生的一切，勇利在他的身边完全是家丑出外扬了。  
非常抱歉闪了你的眼睛诸如此类的。可维克多坐在那里双手向后一撑侧着脸，脸上是幸福的模样。勇利觉得很惊奇，他嘴上的笑容都温柔得不可思议。他喝了一大口啤酒爽快的头皮都发麻的哈哈着，忽然他看着面前的喧闹，母亲居然是一副再次恋爱了的样子，他忽然对勇利说：[勇利和家人真的很像啊。]  
[这种事情就不必了……]  
他们就像是坐在海边看夕阳的时候特别专注的狗狗，拟狗化一下大概就是玛卡钦和小维。眼前好像是美景。  
[你的爸爸和妈妈在一起的时候总是那么快活洒脱的样子……]

维克多看着被众人的爆料搞得惊慌失措地勇利，他那时候说的是这样的话：我们也是一样的嘛。  
他没想到勇利完全都不记得当时的一切，他愚蠢的在听完他的告白之后突然脱口而出的求婚、没有任何的前兆、仿佛像是玩笑，把当时的勇利完全都弄哭了。他说的那个字维克多永远都不会忘记。维克多突然觉得有一种释怀，勇利不记得这么失礼的自己，而他的心里面又有种落寞，他居然不记得他们曾经一起度过的这每分每秒的夜晚，这个几乎改变他人生的夜晚！  
维克多惊讶的看着勇利，他惊讶的意识到勇利完全就是在不知情的情况之下和自己一起到现在的。  
不知不觉的想到这里维克多低下头无奈一笑打开了手机反找到当时的照片。奥塔别克居然第一次对吃饭和看尤里奥生气之外感了兴趣把脑袋凑了过去，维克多不确定他是不是想要看看当时尤里奥的照片还是真的想看看勇利当时到底疯成什么样子，但是不管怎样拿出来炫啊~  
勇利那时候有多可爱！勇利居然会这么多舞种！钢管舞我都不会呢，这天之后我一直有想过要不要去学学钢管舞以后就可以和勇利一起玩了，我超级嫉妒克里斯当时和他就穿了条裤衩在钢管上面肉体接触着肉体……  
维克多想要说的话全部都堆到脸上去了克里斯这个好基友解读好友的内心独白满分不打折！噢、亲爱的勇利，你已经完全放弃阻止你边上的那个家伙改而远征我这边了吗？  
回到勇利这边——不管怎样维克多这边奥塔别克看起来可靠多了绝对不会用[那种]眼神看我的,而且以后见面的日子也不多。但是克里斯那边天晓得姐姐和美奈子老师以后每天要数落自己多少次。胜生勇利连爬上桌子去抢克里斯的手机的心都有了！就算他现在还没有想起来到底那天晚上究竟发生了什么但光看维克多刚才让他看的那些他…………为什么维克多要把它保存下来？！为什么你们都保存下来了？？？？？？？  
就在勇利几乎已经下定决心尝试一下微乎其微的求饶模式的时候……克里斯突然一个表情——哎呦？（这又是什么看戏的表情啊？！！！！！！！！）  
“你们两个的戒指是怎么回事啊？”嗯哼？  
勇利下意识的在心底升腾出来打败了刚才的羞耻心的另外一种心情——总觉得好难为情但是现在无比想要炫耀啊！

胜生勇利一定是被维克多尼基福洛夫喜欢炫耀的毛病给传染了！绝对的！勇利悲惨的想起来子从维克多来到自己身边之后SNS上面更新照片都比以前多上了不知道多少倍了！太羞耻了！但是好像有点爽……是炫耀维克多啊！  
姐姐和老师被这么一提醒也从给他的美妙可爱的[丑闻]里面抬起头。  
勇利与维克多完全默契的同时把那只带着对戒的手假装害羞堂堂亮相而出，披集瞬时睁大了双眼满脑子都是昨天晚上他刷到JJ和他未婚妻晒订婚对戒的那一幕！  
天啊！怎么可以那么甜？！我想要第一时间拍照发布到SNS上面！天啊我要忍住！好朋友第一时间不应该是八卦而是应该祝福啊！（即便最终他选择了先祝福但是他的脑子里面还是在所难免的已经打好了腹稿：看这对新人脸上羞涩的表情……）  
“祝贺你们结婚了！！！！！”披集的大脑居然没有思考就直接把这句话喊了出来！勇利应该感到无比的荣幸居然有一天能有个人让披集第一反应不是抄手机！  
简直就是迅雷不及掩耳之势四周露天餐厅所有的人都报以热烈的掌声仿佛他现在正站在领奖台的最高处！  
尤里奥的震惊和奥塔别克认真的拍手简直强烈对比，姐姐大人一副你们在开玩笑好吗？的表情。唯有老师和克里斯两个人一副[对，我很懂。]但是他们用不同的表情来演绎了这句[我知道你们在干什么]，克里斯当然是欣慰的，他从一开始就知道了一切，而美奈子老师，她也见证了一切的人，她还在勇利的背后推过他一把，但是这场拐卖的成功现在好像方向不对了？？？这是真的把人给拐到手了？？？？

勇利的清醒的时间就到此为止了。因为接下来的事态发展变得越来越不对头已经完全的超出了他能够思考的范围了。他只记得当时坐在这一桌上面的其他的选手每一个人的表情对他充满了敌意，以及……好像还有突然闯进来的他一开始忘记了好像缺少了的那个谁的JJ？？？？勇利本想要和他打招呼可是维克多却把他给拖走了。也许这样更好，勇利实际上在听到他说的那句话的时候居然产生厌恶之情……？？？？勇利保证自己过去从来没有对哪个人产生过这样的心情！  
他要感谢他和未婚妻晒戒指让他有了给维克多买戒指的想法所以事情才能够变成这个样子，否则他不可能会有这个机会让维克多说出——  
[这是订婚戒指]

  
“你是怎么想的？”维克多突然问他，在安静的酒店房间里面。  
他们一起走回来，大家都住在同一家酒店所以他们一路上没能好好的说过话。就因为维克多在说完[订婚戒指，等勇利拿到金牌……]这句话之后所有人的表情都充满了敌意。  
倒是奥塔别克在走着走着在酒店大厅他们各自分开之前突然说了句[恭喜你了]，勇利来不及点头发出一声[嗯]，而披集一路已经说过太多的[怎么办，我真想看你们结婚可是我并不想输啊……那我不是要变成罪魁祸首了么？！]维克多笑着拍拍他的肩膀说[不要小看我们家的勇利啊]  
“我当然是要拿到金牌的。”  
“你当然，你什么都能够做到的”维克多执起他的手在那闪闪发亮的戒指上落下一个吻“你能得到着世界上所有的一切”包括我在内。

勇利不敢相信的两件事：维克多会说出结婚以及会被周围的人祝福。  
以前他总是抱着绝对不会有人对这桩感情报以支持的想法。他喜欢挑战，就像是在悲剧里面努力发亮的那个最终会走向悲剧的人。他已经对于悲剧感到理所当然了。或者失败已经成为支撑他的一种力量了，一种反向的支撑力。

那天晚上维克多抱着他，窗外没有雪，维克多想有点雪就好了，那样会很浪漫，但他今晚已经得到了最浪漫的报酬了。  
勇利追问着他那天晚上的事情，他真的想不起来，虽然好像丢脸的事情更多一点但是他想要回想起来那天晚上的所有的一切。维克多慢慢的和他讲，但是他不能太慢，勇利明天还有比赛他们不能睡得太晚，如果可以的话他愿意一整个晚上和他一起回忆那天晚上的所有的一切。  
他们一起看那天晚上的视频、照片，没有太多，但维克多会把这一切都补完整。这非常适合放在婚礼的录像里面~维克多想他回头要去找那天晚上所有拍了照片和视频的人去把他们手机里面的份拷贝下来，他那天太专注于和勇利热火朝天的跳舞了，甚至不用去记录这一切只想要去享受这一切，仿佛下一秒地球就会爆炸一样所以不用去想什么留到将来去回味？？？？不用！真的不用。

勇利就这么听着听着在维克多的怀里面睡着了。维克多小心翼翼的在他的额头上印下了一个吻然后悄悄的从他的身边退开来，抱着他的脑袋一点点小心翼翼的放倒枕头上，他还把自己靠扁了的枕头拍拍松再把勇利的脑袋放下去抽掉自己的胳臂。勇利好像意识到了，也好像没有意识到，他轻微的动了动然后就着这个姿势继续的睡着。  
维克多从洗手间里出来爬上自己的床侧着脸心头涌动着各种的甜蜜，他真想就这么整晚的看着他，看着他，就一直地看着他。

我的星星、我的小星星，你在发亮、你一直是这么的明亮，当我的光暗下去了的时候我发现你为我照亮了这个世界的一般，于是我觉得我应该继续的发亮、就像闪闪发亮的你那样。

  
昨天实在是闹得太晚了，维克多起床的时候勇利还没有醒过来。维克多坐在床上抓了一把乱七八糟的脑袋觉得自己好像睡着过又好像没睡着过，他的脑子里面铺天盖地的都在翻滚着一年前的那一天晚上，然后是这大半年里他们每一个在一起的日子，他们的相遇，他们无法相互交谈，他们坦然相对，他们一起去努力，他们握在一起的手，对、不可以忘记玛卡钦，好吃的猪排饭和温暖的人，冰之城堡，小优他们，还有温泉那些奇怪有可爱的动物雕像，勇利站在温泉旁边吃惊地面对着自己的样子和旁边的那个木雕的脸简直一样瞪着大大眼睛，简直太有趣了！维克多想。  
等到他清醒的时候他已经走了出去在酒店外的海边看着海浪。风清冷的吹过来让人觉得是那么的熟悉，像圣彼得堡的时候他每次晨练时候经过的大桥，有很多人和他打招呼对他说加油，就像何和勇利一起晨跑的时候那些人也对勇利这么的说过。于是长谷津变得像圣彼得堡，于是圣彼得堡变得像长谷津，这世界上每一个原本他觉得像圣彼得堡的海边拥有清冷刺骨的风的地方都变得像长谷津，全世界都像是家一样。  
以前他没有感觉到这个世界上有家的存在，对他来说更多的时候他在圣彼得堡的训练基地更像家，大家永远聚在一起交头接耳的说各种话题聊各种家长里短八卦每一个选手哪家的咖啡店好喝，爸爸妈妈就是教练和编舞老师，私底下八卦雅科夫是从什么时候被踹出卧室的这种刺激感实在是太棒了！维克多从雅科夫的家里面搬出去之后时常会叫朋友来家里开派对，一切照常，比住在雅科夫那里的时候还要问[他今天在家吗？][怎么可能不在？！][噢、我爸妈也在家所以你来玩的话可能不会太自在。]  
很多年后当维克多知道了尤里奥住到雅科夫家里面去的时候他的内心留有感慨和可怜，不过他还是在尤里奥发现了个约架APP的时候立刻让雅科夫把他给看紧了。不过雅科夫这个人比较直接，他知道后直接是劈头盖脸地骂过去尤里奥还什么都没有干呢~于是第二天尤里奥就把这份怒气直接发在了维克多的身上指着他的鼻子告诫他[老子想要找人出气第一个就找你，老子有时间都花在练习上面了，你洗干净了脖子等着老子撂倒你吧！]事实证明尤里奥是个比他当年让人要省心多了的孩子。维克多很羡慕他总是对自己说他爷爷的事情。这让维克多想起来自己小时候住在法国的外婆家的那些日子，他很想她。只有在那个时候他好像才拥有过真正的家的感觉。

尤里奥与他相遇在海边的情形如同在圣彼得堡的时候那样，尤里奥对他的不恭敬也是那么的一如既往。仿佛一切都没有改变，而他的自己却在慢慢的改变，他觉得手指上的戒指有点发烫，又或者因为金属容易变冷所以实际上是有点冰冰的，他居然忘记带和衣服匹配的手套。  
那个小猫崽子长牙五爪的想要把他从戒指上的注意力拉回来。  
维克多想，以前我们两个都只看着对方，可是现在我们两个都找到了更好的可以快乐的倾吐而不是见面就像干一架的对象“你和奥塔别克聊得不错？”  
“他是个很不错的家伙，比你诚恳上一千万倍。别岔开话题。”  
维克多一笑，声音特别的轻、带着轻蔑似的鼻息不知道在嘲笑着谁又可怜着谁？  
“你们一起比赛很开心吧？”他说完就想起了与勇利一起跳舞的那个相互碰撞夜晚。太快乐了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20191109 0143  
> 20191110 0201  
> 20191112 0339  
> 20191118 0344  
> 20191120 0352  
> 20191121 0359  
> 2019.12.12 0117  
> 20191216 0258


	18. 第18章

昨天晚上披集真的很想把勇利和维克多的订婚消息发布到SNS上面去，天晓得他憋得有多么的难受！  
那天他与克里斯并肩走在回酒店的路上，维克多和勇利走在前头，披集看着维克多的背影突然问克里斯“这是真的吗？”  
克里斯回头看着他满脸不明白你突然这么一句什么意思  
“你和维克多是最好的朋友，你应该知道他这个人到底是个什么样的人吧？”披集认真的看着了克里斯，他的眼睛里面从来都没有那么的认真过，还带着一丝的担忧。克里斯很清楚的明白，就像他是维克多最好的朋友，而披集也是勇利最好的朋友。  
“我不知道你有没有听说过维克多这个人老是会忘记答应别人的事情这个毛病。”  
披集听说过“我对维克多这个人的了解不多，不过勇利和我说维克多的事情的时候提起过尤里普林塞提当时跑到长谷津来找维克多就是因为维克多忘记给他编舞这件事情了……你是说维克多会忘记和勇利说好了拿到金牌就结婚这件事情？！这种事也能够……？！！！！！！”  
披集被这么一提点简直惊呆了！这是大事啊！或者他只是玩笑？？？这种人该该被驴踢！  
“等等、冷静点儿，小披集。”克里斯还是一副慢悠悠的样子把手搭到披集的肩膀上动作长辈似的安慰他，“我不是这个意思。我是想说，维克多是很容易忘记很多事情，甚至是很重要的事情，但是有一件事情我们当初都以为是玩笑可是他没有忘记。”  
披集依旧认真的望着克里斯。  
“就是那晚的晚宴上，我们刚才都没有聊到就被打断了，实际上那天晚上勇利向维克多提出了一个要求……”  
克里斯回想着当时的场景，勇利已经醉得抱着维克多就像是一只有着毛茸茸尾巴的狗狗那样撒娇在他的身上扭扭捏捏的，这真是叫人唏嘘，日本沉默寡言胆小的王牌选手喝醉酒居然会如此的热情大方。  
“他就是在那个时候邀请维克多赛季结束之后去他家玩的，而且不仅如此，他还向维克多提出如果他和我斗舞赢了的话就要维克多做他的教练。”  
披集的眼睛突然闪亮了起来！他的头皮发麻手指不听使唤恨不得立马把这新奇的艳事发送到SNS上面去！这就是他听到了不可思议的事情的最真实的反应。“你是说！你是说维克多记住了，所以说……”  
克里斯留在他肩膀上的手又拍了拍他表情欣然又感慨地叹了口气看着他们面前的那两个身影“他很重视和勇利之间的约定，我还从来没有看到过他这么的珍视一个人呢。”

披集的手指痒了起来，他打开手机，当然！没错！刚才他只是很担心，如果维克多是玩笑，那么他把这件事情说出来等到玩笑真的变成玩笑的时候勇利不知道要多么的难堪和难受！但是现在好了，连克里斯都这么的觉得。披集顿时吃了一口定心丸。不过当他打开手机的时候他脑中又闪过了一下：这种事情还是让他们两个自己宣布了会比较好吧？我要发也只能意思一下旁敲侧击。对了！有了！  
披集把手机对准了前方把画面拉大，克里斯好奇的凑过去脑袋然后发出一声“哇哦”  
“他们会懂的~”披集非常的狡猾~  
克里斯一挑眉，“非常懂~”  
画面正是并肩走在一起的勇利和维克多，而画面看起来是双人照，可是画面中心线的位置是他们两个人的手。披集还特地等着他们走到路灯下面让戒指在黑暗里面闪出来光芒的时候“咔嚓”一声按下快门，不过前面的小情侣样子的两个人全然没有注意到。不过这没关系，非常没关系，很快就会有的是人注意到了！所以说：点击[上传]。  
等等！  
就在披集点下上传等着发送条走满的时候他的首页刷上来一条更爽的：

[维克多尼基福洛夫和胜生勇利结婚了！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！我在逛圣诞集市的时候突然听到有人大喊一声“我的挚友结婚了！”我回头一看发现居然是披集朱拉诺！我突然想到他挚友不就是胜生勇利嘛！结果胜生勇利就在对面而且和维克多坐在一起他们两个的手上：有.对.戒！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！我死了！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！]

  
SNS上面，胜生勇利后援团集体炸锅！还没等到他们因为这为前方小姐妹的消息的热腾削减下来的同时披集朱拉诺没有配词完全就是一张照片的最新更新把这炸过直接炸到宇宙外面去了！！！！  
披集的评论提示突然想起，紧接着一大群的评论提示刷到他的手机电直直地往下掉！  
有人惊呼：[大佬！你也激动地说不出话了是吗？我也是啊！]  
后面纷纷跟着：[我也是啊！]×N

突然，不知是因为天气太冷了还是电源耗得实在是太快了，披集的手机突然黑屏——它，关机了。

第二天，比起已经跑去寻找下一段恋情的波波维奇，尤里完全背负着俄罗斯全部的希望走入了选手通道。这简直就是俄罗斯名族的两种典型形态吧，要么在爱中伤春悲秋自我折磨要么就去迎接战斗。尤里普林塞提一大清早踹维克多也没怎么能够解气，这就和在赛间选手介绍的宣传视频里面维克多几次出现在哈萨克斯坦选手的镜头里面而引起场下一些尖叫让尤里感觉到了这无声的战意。  
维克多并不在赛场上，但无数的人依旧为了他而前来。这一刻尤里前所未有的充满了想要把维克多踩在脚底下拧一拧他那颗正在秃的脑袋的欲望，而他的矛头直接指向如同代替维克多而来的胜生勇利。  
从这个赛季初开始几乎所有人都不认同胜生勇利做为维克多的学生而来，可是现在他们逐渐的认可了这个去年同样在这场比赛上面以极其惨痛的样子拿到最后一名的胜生勇利。  
这个世界上人们还是支持实力的，执拗的偏激仅仅只是个别人而已。当然在这样的赛场上所有人都是凭借实力而来的，这也是让所有的选手对自身以外的选手都毫不轻视的原因了。

胜生勇利被分到了第一个出场，维克多想起来勇利最怕被分到第一个了，他得想点儿什么好法子让他能够安静下来。  
他趴在围栏边上低着脑袋静心的样子真美，维克多想。  
他轻声的呼唤他，像是必须要打破这美丽而有些不忍。维克多的声音很沉，勇利抬头从梦中醒来似的回应着他。

瞬时，转播画面给了个特写镜头。维克多执起了胜生勇利的手。

[是戒指！]  
[他们要干什么？！！！！！！！！！]  
[胜生的手真漂亮！]  
[等等！现场的大屏幕和我们看的转播画面是一样的吧？]  
[卧槽！维克多吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手吻了他的手！！！！！！！]  
[上上次是嘴、上次是脚、这次是手，谁告诉我胜生勇利到底还有哪儿没被他吻过的？？？]  
[越来越虔诚]

比起SNS上面刷爆了的话题，现场的看台上直接用差异惊愕的压抑的呼声来表达了观众们此刻的？？？？？？？？  
一定有人没有刷到昨天的SNS两人订婚的消息！  
诸纲主播现在非常的冷静，他顶着两个黑眼圈在刷到昨天的消息之后他想了一个晚上要怎么解释这件事情好，而且！现场转播的工作人员你们今天是准备好了的如此近距离的画面的对吗？戒指的闪光都看出来了啊！诸纲主播努力的按耐自己花了一个晚上好不容易习惯了此时又快要蹦出来的心假装他已经很习惯了的解释道[教练在向祈祷胜利的对戒注入能量]。这是什么羞耻的特摄英雄片和魔法少女动画里面才会有的台词啊！  
有关于这个[祈祷胜利]还是诸纲主播在早上的公开训练时候风一样的跑过去问本人的呢。他还记得看那时候勇利一脸羞涩的样子——

[是订婚戒指]维克多死心不改的修正，诸纲主播在内心备好勇利惯常的会有的羞涩的表情和回答[求你闭嘴吧]的台词然而没有？？？真的没有！  
诸纲主播问心无愧的原谅自己内心觉得[这事儿板上钉钉了是吧……哈哈]是干涩的吹遍北海道冰天雪地的那种笑。

披集只是感慨着和切列斯蒂诺说“我们都不用担心他了呢。我们该担心我们自己了~啊，切列斯蒂诺要给我注入什么能量吗？？？”披集脸上一副顽皮地期待。  
“我可不是那种三流教练。”话是这么说，他脸上却带着笑容的看着面前不引起轩然大波就死不休的两个人很有一种看儿子终于长大了的自豪欣慰感。  
他曾经以为胜生勇利是那种喜欢把自己藏起来的人，但现在他终于知道他非但不是，而且还是非常喜欢展现出来自己的人，就像是一只漂亮的孔雀，他终究会为了心爱的人在冰天雪地里面盛开出春天。

  
就好像有什么东西连接上了一样，维克多这一整年来一直在勇利的身上感到着一股接触不良，在昨天晚上的一番倾吐之后似乎烟消云散了不少。勇利一早看着他的眼神都是明亮而闪烁的，也因为维克多对他所立下的如果拿到金牌的话就结婚的这件事情勇利很快的在站上冰面之后眼神就从明亮的闪烁变得更加富有攻击性。  
也有可能不是仅仅如此，维克多有这种感觉，结婚只是一个附加，就如同维克多前来的时候那样他只想让胜生勇利不再暴殄天物变得和自己一样，站在同一个高度，让他能够正大光明的接受自己的靠近，这其中还包含着歉意的，但是昨天晚上勇利原谅了他，勇利好像很吃惊自己居然会对着维克多说出这种话来。  
自尊心就是想要在比赛上真正的成为能够配得上维克多的人，成为他的领域中的一员。胜生勇利如此地想着。  
明明附加着很多这样那样的条件最终却单纯的变成了仅仅只是想要赢而已，对！想要赢！就像他们一直以来所做的所有的努力。  
他们亲吻戒指像大洋彼岸两边的恋人那样心照不宣的渴望着同一件事情。

维克多看着勇利摆好姿势，等着音乐的响起，等着一切的开始，他的心鸣动起来巨大的鼓声，就连维克多第一次踏上比赛的冰面也没有那么的紧张，他只能把所有的一切都托福给勇利。而他什么都不能做，什么都做不到，只能静候佳音，只能全心全意地相信着勇利。  
然而又有什么是比将信任全部都托付给勇利更完美的了呢？

所有的人都注视着他们这一场盛大的结尾。但因为那个戒指，有多少人开始觉得这是一个结尾也是一个开始了呢？

勇利的表情比以往的任何一次都要认真。没有诱惑人时候的那种轻佻，他是真的只是在认真的比赛。  
如果是以往，维克多一定不会喜欢这种让人感觉不到愉悦的表情，但在今天，这就是赤裸裸的争夺，勇利已经将自己的所有的一切都托付在了今天。  
他竭尽全力做好每一个他们预备的动作，今天不会有意外，或者不如说他已经将所有他想要觊觎的领域全部都踏足了。他今天只想要得到完美，而完美就是他一直以来所追求的最大的惊喜。  
他的每一个动作的完成都得到了巨大的欢呼，然而一切都不能够足以撼动他现在只渴望追求完美的心境，哪怕现在观众席上没有任何一个人，只要他的竞争对手在那里，裁判在那里，维克多在那里，维克多在那里。  
我想要让你看到最完美的我！  
就算是还没有达到百分之百的完成度的跳跃他还是打算拿出他的最高配置。当勇利站到这冰面上的时候他的心中就再也没有了不安的杂念了。  
音乐迎合着顺畅得像风一样推动着他的身体做出么一个动作。就好像他看着维克多的节目他的心头就涌动起来了节奏。  
像那个时候在无边无际的失落里面他一遍遍的在无声中滑动着维克多的伴我的时候那样。一切都流动在身体里面。  
而现场的观众都能够感受到，那种乐律，那种每一个动作都精准而顺滑的流动让他们头皮都发麻，勇利看起来简直一点都不费劲。他像是在飞翔一样！  
场上的欢呼声此起彼伏近乎追赶上音乐。但这不够，维克多能够亢奋起来对他而言才是最重要的。  
他能够感觉得到，当他从维克多的面前滑过的时候，惊鸿一瞥，当他闭上眼睛的时候他也能够感觉得到，仿佛戒指之间能够产生一种心灵相通的感应。  
[我能够的！]  
勇利突然感觉到！  
他一定可以的！  
也许是那种极致的亢奋和剧烈运动到开始缺氧的状态，心跳得太过头会产生一种没有道理的念头。  
所有完成壮举的人不是都会有那么一瞬间觉得天与地之间唯有我独尊的么？那种即将接近完成时候借着一股东风前面一切那么的顺利，所以这一次也一定能够！  
当一个连跳完美成功之后勇利仿佛听见了维克多的声音，他热情的在下一个连接动作里面吻了双手朝着天空抛了出去敬献给爱他的他最爱的那个人。  
也许就是这种积极而悲壮的心境，他感染到了四周所有的人，好像他们也是勇利，他们为他担心又为他鼓舞。也许维克多所说过的[连旁人的积极都无法调动起来的自己也能够调动起来自己吗？]虽然他此刻心无旁骛没有任何多余的人。  
此刻，就连维克多也与他一同在最高潮的那个跳跃的时候腾空而起。身体总是不由自主，果然对维克多来说仅仅只是在旁边看着是绝对不够的，他想要与他一同在冰面上感受着相同的音乐和相同的风！

突然，当勇利与维克多同时落地的时候，就这么突然的。  
维克多比勇利慢一拍落地，但是就像他们两个人尝试着双人滑的时候那样维克多的视线早在腾空的时候就已经锁定在了勇利的身上。  
维克多的心突然一惊，脚底落地之前他就发现勇利的一只手在冰面上轻点了一下。之前行云流水的动作在这之间突然出现一个渺小的瑕疵，可是所有人看着勇利发现他并没有因为这个渺小的瑕疵而乱了后面的节奏，对于他的支持者来说他们最担心的其实是这个。  
勇利太容易在一个失误之后乱了心绪然后多米诺骨牌那样全盘皆输。可是这一次他却没有，这对于他的粉丝来说实在是喜极而泣了！他们对勇利没有近乎苛刻的要求，他们不需要他能够在一年之内变得多么的完美，他们只希望他能够振作起来并且不再会受到挫折的伤害。  
这就是勇利一直以来都无法真正的去面临挑战的原因吧，他没有一个绝对的声音鞭策着他陪伴着他。太温柔对拥有着无限潜力的胜生勇利来说实际上是一种罪啊。  
而已经将他从这种温柔乡里面拉了出来的维克多彻底让他领教到了一个渺小的打碎完美的失误比起以前那种滔天的巨大失误降临的时候简直叫人完全无望的恐惧。

他完成了他的短节目，他拼劲全力现在浑身上下没有留任何的余力，他瘫坐在那里，惊慌失措万般后悔莫及脑中不断的回闪着那一个失误点，就仅仅只有那么一个失误点！那个失误变得无限庞大得吞噬掉了除此之外他表现出来的一切的完美。  
现场观众的欢呼还有各国解说员混杂在一起听不懂但同样热情的剖析声，这一切的欢快的声音劈头盖脸的落下来。勇利正在接受着他前所未有过得人生最高潮的荣誉一般可他没有任何的感受，追悔莫及的痛苦将他从所有的愉悦里面抽离了出来。  
他以拳狠狠的砸到了冰面。  
维克多的眼神里面带着一点悲伤地注视着这样的勇利。这种外界与自己无法相容的隔阂感曾经在一年之前他也经历过。外人越是欢呼他就越是觉得寂寞甚至想要怒吼为什么你们没有看到真正的我？看着眼前的勇利再回想起来过去的自己，维克多曾经在漫天的大雪里面独自一人坐在路边的长椅上抱着怀中的马卡钦思索着，没有任何人能够帮助到他，他只有他自己。而现在他脑中的那个坐在漫天大雪里面的自己忽而变成了勇利，而他自己正站在勇利的前面看着他，仿佛看着过去的自己，而此刻他成为了那个能够朝着过去的自己、朝着勇利伸出手的那个人了。  
维克多的心中莫名的不再畏惧那一刻，他发现如同他知道自己会走向勇利不让他形单影只的同时他也知道自己也早已经不是那个形单影只的人了。  
勇利只是机械性的向着四周回礼，因为如果不回礼的话维克多会生气的。如果是以前勇利肯定会灰溜溜的逃跑的，现在的他已经被维克多教得有了条件反射了。不过大家还是注意到了他没有捡起任何一个娃娃或者花束，这算是被维克多摧残之下他尚且残存着的一点点执拗的自我意识了吧。

分数出来了，老实说勇利真心看不清楚，耳朵大至听到了一个数字，眉头紧锁，对现在的他来说这个傲人的分数完全不够弥补他的失误。  
维克多温柔的抚着他的后背看着他孩子气的闹别扭的样子突然心情变得好了起来，他要是这么的告诉勇利的话保不准正在气头上的勇利能像尤里奥那样抬腿就踹他，那可就是一场好戏了~

回到场上。此刻，我们的华丽小王子披集朱拉诺一登场立刻就把这浑身上下黑不溜秋的勇利留在冰面上的一切一扫而尽了！  
好了，他一登场就仿佛在向着所有的人说，过去的就让它过去吧，现在请把目光全部都集中到我的身上噢~

  
勇利渴望着完美，可是他并没有成功。披集只是在想着把自己发挥到最好就好了，而他却成功的呈现了一场完美的演出。  
一切简直造化弄人，在冰场上有时候或许就是这么一些运气在作祟。勇利心有不甘，但是他还是为披集感到高兴。那场酣畅淋漓过后完全从压力中解放的披集的样子让勇利羡慕不已。他本打算让维克多看到这一幕的。  
勇利与维克多都聚精会神地在观看着别人的节目完全忘记了他们还在KC区的长椅上碍人眼。  
粉丝并不这么觉得，他们两个爱在那里待多久就待多久好了，还有人特意从后排跑下来拿着手机对准两个人的后脑勺，维克多的后脑勺看起来也没有多大的问题啊……这是题外话了。可是尤里却看不下去了，因为下一个要上场的就是他了，他得先把他的座位清理一下。噢、不，他这是先帮披集在清理座位了。  
看勇利正准备离开，披集迅速的赶了过来给了他一个大大的拥抱没来得及多说两句话，两人用他们惯常的手势都告诉对方[你今天棒透了！]  
披集目前排名第二，但他看起来比目前排名第一的勇利都还要高兴~

接下来终于轮到尤里上场了。他一出现在冰面上就得到了无数热烈的欢呼。他代表俄罗斯，有多少维克多的粉丝因为维克多没有参加比赛而暂时的倒戈去了尤里那一边。他们为他们的祖国加油。  
尤里完全不不符中网所托。他仙气迷人却充满了威严的站定在场中央完全都不像刚刚升组首次进入大奖赛总决赛。他没有丝毫的胆怯。加上前面的披集朱拉诺，这一代新生代的孩子们一个个都生气盎然真是太抢一干前辈们的风头了~  
解说员在叙述着上一场俄罗斯分站赛时候尤里对自己经验不足的紧张而没有发挥好的事实。他对自己是一个那么明白的孩子。光就这点来说他和勇利非常的不一样。  
勇利总是在逃避，他直至今日都还是不太会去面对自己的粉丝，花滑对他来说更加像是一场单方面的叙述和提供他安居的港湾。勇利只要心情不好就喜欢一直的滑到心情好为止。  
而尤里不一样，他在不断地努力中也更加的喜欢听到四周的人对他的褒奖和反应。  
勇利畏惧他的粉丝，而尤里喜欢那些喜欢他的姑娘们~虽然他总是一副臭脸的对那些整天围绕在他的身边闹闹哄哄的可爱女孩子们。在尤里的眼里，她们真的是非常可爱的~  
尤里深知他身边的人对他的所有的好，他的教练老师们、他的家人朋友们、他的粉丝们。AGAPE就像是白洞一样、是回馈给所有爱他的人们的节目，是一个完全付出爱的节目。  
如果说勇利的节目是目标明确的给维克多一个人的爱语，那么尤里奥的节目就是给所有为他付出了爱的人们的天使的赞美诗。  
虽然他是个极其暴力脾气暴躁的小鬼~

维克多站在看台上注视着他一时失语仿佛像是在看自己年少时候的节目录像一样。  
曾经他就是这么的能够感受到无数人的爱，也将自己的完美演绎完全无私的回馈给所有的人。现在的他已经没有办法再去想象当年的如此纯粹的自己了。而在这一刻，他又重新地感觉到了那个时候的自己还是真实的存在在他的心中的。  
只是努力的将自己的缺陷一点点的更正，并不仅仅只是灵感而已满足观众服务观众，是那股最单纯的[想要给你们]的热情。  
维克多的内心涌动起来了一股如同少年时候的自己的满腔的热情。

勇利，谢谢你把我带到了这里。好想让你再次看到当年的那个我啊。

维克多此刻专注在刚刚结束了比赛的尤里身上全然没有顾及到身边的其他的人。比方说正在接受赛后采访的勇利怎么还没有过来，他真是错过尤里的这场好戏了，维克多心想。  
这很难得，在这大半年里维克多总是陪伴在勇利的身边和他经历所有的一切，而今天他却难得地卸下了作为教练的这个职责。好像有什么更加的让他在意了，比方说作为一个选手的内心。已经很久没有任何一个人能够接近他的所在之地了，可是勇利接近了，让他不得不去了解勇利的对手，这算是作为一个教练的职责，而作为一个选手他也意识到了自己的劲敌正在产生，他没有办法再在原来的位置巍然屹立了。  
他自己为自己培养了一个胜生勇利，而在胜生勇利的后面原来很早以前就有人一直的卯着他鼓足全力的想要冲击他。不不、这很正常，所有人都爱维克多和所有人都想打败维克多这两句话对选手来说基本可以打上等号，而重要的是现在他们接近他了，而过去他居然从来都没有看到他们的存在。  
维克多对于无法呈现给观众最好的节目而感到不安，可是对于对手，他从来都是饶有兴致地。  
他一点都不难过尤里超越了他的记录，他看着眼前的一切反倒是觉得齿轮开始运行了，他自己也该走起来了。一直到勇利赶了过来在背后出声喊他的名字的时候维克多才突然回过神来。勇利正在注视着他，眼睛紧紧的盯在他的脸上仿佛要从他的脸上阅读出来什么似的仿佛像是在对维克多询问仿佛对他有所渴望又欲言即止。

萨拉妹妹已经在选手预留区给他们两个占好位置了。她朝着他们两个招招手欢快地把他们俩给叫了过去好像并没有人发现这么一个小插曲。  
下一个就是克里斯了，维克多欣喜着：后来的新人们都已经完全的打败我地记录了，克里斯，让我来好好的瞧瞧你吧~

维克多在青年组最后的时刻就和克里斯认识了，他们一起拼搏的这十来年里克里斯始终都陪伴在他的身边好像都没有下过领奖台。他们亲密无间、他们是最好的朋友，他们追对象的时候第一反应就是找好友吐槽自己的失败与成功找好友埋肩膀哭和锤胸口大笑。

[嗯、真骚包]维克多在内心真诚的评价克里斯本人和节目和他那一身服装设计，好像他忘记了自己身边的勇利的短节目以及他自己也不是那个要多骚包就有多骚包的人么~  
这个词真的不是贬义词，至少在冰面上绝对不是~

勇利是纯情的诱惑、披集是华丽的热情，来吧~在看过尤里的圣洁暴躁小天使之后让我们再来尝点成年人的诱惑。

  
克里斯来到了冰面上，上一位选手尤里普林塞提的俄罗斯国旗迅速的被淹没在了瑞士国旗里面。如果说代表俄罗斯出战的是维克多的话这也就很有意思了。在比赛场上不会有永恒之说，克里斯一直的追赶和陪伴以及维克多常年占据着榜首的位置实在是难得的事情了。  
要说起来克里斯和勇利在追赶维克多的方面极其的相似。如果不是时间催促着就总是提不起劲来。克里斯和勇利都想要超越维克多，他们对超越维克多都有着相同的源由，渴望被对方认可，渴望被对方在意，渴望对方为自己着迷。勇利当年处于一个透明状态自然是不用说的辛苦了，然而克里斯作为好朋友陪伴的优先身份反而让他的对手身份在维克多的面前变得没那么明显了。简单的来说的话维克多对克里斯的情绪是温和的，不是那种激烈的放在心上无法放下夹杂着不安与兴奋的，就像是老夫老妻和热恋中的情侣的区别。不知道这么做比喻的话是不是克里斯反而会比较占便宜。总而言之就是维克多对克里斯的花滑没有那么的放在心上，维克多更加喜欢这个能交心的人。

克里斯这个赛季的节目是表达成年人的性感，勇利也成年了，但好像和克里斯这种还是区别挺大的，维克多一瞬间在脑中掂量着嘴角一抹弧度，他不知道勇利看着他现在这副表情有点儿紧张好像有种危机感。勇利当然应该有危机感，因为克里斯确实做得实在是太明显了！  
克里斯这个赛季的短节目就是故意为了和勇利撞上好拿来作比较而特别编排的。相较于勇利EROS还带着与对方的周旋，克里斯这个完全就是独自一人的引诱了。因为他知道现在维克多的心思都在勇利的身上。此刻克里斯与勇利对于维克多的立场已经彻底对调了。  
克里斯知道他的蛊惑对象在那里，但是他默不作声的散发着让人无法忽视的魅力，甚至有一些过度的轻佻。不过，对维克多来说这实在是非常的熟悉了。

当维克多看着克里斯的表演和比赛的时候维克多感到了身临其境。  
表演和比赛是两个对于这个项目来看说非常难以抉择的词。也许新人们更加喜欢比赛这个词，他们急于去奠定自己在这片冰面上的位置打下基础，但是对于更加年长的那些选手来说，他们要么已经根基稳定要么就是已经知道自己不会再有什么机会站上领奖台拔得头筹与人交锋了。能够来到这个赛场的必定是自己国家最好的选手，但是在这个世界的舞台上他们就都变得非常的渺小了，可他们依旧有机会出现在比赛场上，所以他们想要留下的更多的是他们想表达的东西，他们的喜悦与痛苦、性感与妖娆、甚至一些关乎憎恶嫉妒的东西，所有在冰场上下的他们身上的内心的东西。所以他们演绎，用演绎一个角色来表达自己，或者纯粹的只是表达自己。而那些已经站在顶峰的已经没有挑战对象的人就更加喜欢表达了。当然，挑战自我也是一种表达，只不过这听起来很寂寞。克里斯恰巧就在这两者中间，他需要追上维克多，却又因为知道自己可能永远都追不上他而选择表达。  
维克多看着冰面上的克里斯的时候看出了这样的一个自己，已经有五年他把自己当成挑战的对象，他也一直都在表达着自己的内心。五年之后他以为从来都没有人真正地意识到他在表达什么，直到勇利的出现。  
维克多此刻看到的是一个极力的在让自己看起来非常的迷人蛊惑人心的克里斯。天哪，第一次见到这个家伙的时候怎么都不会觉得他会朝着这个方向发展啊~不过他看起来很爽。维克多想。每次都到决赛才打起精神是因为在等我吗？维克多觉得有点抱歉。  
但是像是现在，维克多纯粹的只是在看着他，克里斯这么多年来终于得到了那么一个机会一样，不用想着要用威胁到他来夺得他的视线，维克多此刻只是全心全意地注视着他。克里斯感觉好极了，一切象是天赐的那样。他突然觉得实际上他可能一点都无所谓成为维克多的对手，这可能只是一个方式、或者说手段，而并非真正的目的。他和勇利不一样，完全不一样。他想要赢过的并非是维克多，他想要赢过的是所有夺走维克多视线的人。  
他的体力已经开始走下坡路了，他在最后一个跳跃上终于象是在所难免似的周数不足但是维克多看起来看得非常的尽兴。相比起来就在他的身边的勇利显得就很紧张了，毕竟他才是参赛的选手啊，才不是那个看着别人的节目一点都不会为自己学生拿不到金牌而不安的教练呢~  
维克多此刻一点都没有为金牌的事情觉得忧心，他对未来的事情一点都不忧心。他心意已决早就在脑内打好婚房的地基了~

克里斯的分数出来了的时候萨拉敏锐的看向勇利却好死不死这个时候尤里奥接受完赛后采访在他们后排的位置上一屁股坐了下来一脚甩上了萨拉妹妹和勇利之间的椅背把萨拉妹妹一时兴起想要安慰勇利分数被赶超的温柔少女[实际上和你谈个恋爱也可以啊~]心完全截断了。所以勇利也就不用尴尬着向萨拉道谢了。  
果然，这个世界上只有对此一无所知的维克多才是生活在另外一个完美的童话世界的：木头。  
也不知道尤里奥这个举动到底是为了阻止萨拉间接帮一把内心脆弱的会躲在厕所里哭的胜生勇利还是故意找勇利的茬反正现在对他来说这都不重要，因为奥塔别克要上了。他拢起了手凑在嘴边用母语无视众人的喊了一声：“加油！”  
上！  
灭了这群恶心的家伙！

  
奥塔别克给了他一手了解明白我收到的手势。天晓得他是不是知道尤里奥面前的勇利与维克多和萨拉那些剪不断理还乱的三方各自为政内心活动。奥塔别克那么的正直看起来心里面不会打转但好像又是一个在所有人中特别能够洞察细微事情的一个人，比方说他在看到勇利和维克多的戒指和对披集的结婚轰炸的时候完全不震惊的样子，当然这两个人也够明显的了，没看出来可能真的是有点……蠢？不、尤里是正直的好孩子。不过这些也就先别提了，现在是在冰面上，是最直接的最符合它个性的对战时间。尤里超级喜欢奥塔别克这一面！和他面前的这对黏黏乎乎的比起来简直太对口了！

奥塔别克所呈现出的是与维克多他们以芭蕾为基础之上的完全不一样的节目。它充满了力量感，曼妙但是却没有轻飘飘的气质，比方说维克多伴我时候那丝滑飘扬的衣服边角和刘海那样的。但奥塔别克显然没有，他从头到脚都充满了刚毅。  
他的手臂舒展的时候不象精致的丝绢刺绣画上的雀鸟，更像是一只鹰那样充满了古朴实在的顿力。他也许做不了尤里能够做的贝尔曼但是他却能够用他们国家的那种舞蹈——维克多很熟悉舞蹈，但是他更喜欢轻佻一点节奏欢快的，他长年以来练习芭蕾的习惯能够从他的脚上连接到后背的动作轻而易举地看出来。维克多发现他好像没有想过美妙之外的节目式样？  
比方说更加粗暴简单一点，更加充满力量感一点，比起小提琴更加像是鼓那样，总之就是打破他一直以来的那一套的。他少女身姿时期习惯了那种中性的风格即便到了他成年了之后他的身体发生了巨大的变化但他的内心依旧没有完全摆脱这种已经深入骨髓的气质。这可以从他前一天晚上和勇利一起在看一年前的那场宴会上面他们尬舞时候跳的斗牛舞的就能够看出来，那是一种气场的张力的富有挑衅意味的姿态可维克多依旧能够偶显示出来一种精致的美感，像脚尖上的那种。但勇利好像比他稍微的……粗野一点？维克多超爱！这好像有点受虐？  
维克多看着奥塔别克在他面前的韵律的时候他的心中感叹着[妙极了！]  
他好像突然觉得有什么[约定俗成]的东西变得开阔了起来。  
克里斯曾经问过他：[你当他的教练要当到什么时候？你打算什么时候回来继续做你的选手？]  
这问题真的需要好好的考虑一下或者……为什么一定要两选一？

此刻维克多尚且没有想到这个问题但是他的目光被吸引，仿佛已然看到无数个美好的未来。

奥塔别克累得够呛一脸凶相迎面错过正进入冰场的JJ走向他的等分区。要是现在尤里奥知道奥塔别克这一脸自己毫无察觉的凶相在这家伙的脑袋里面种下什么阴影的种子尤里奥一定会高兴疯了的！他的好兄弟正在无意识间的给他报仇。不是不报是时候未到，阻止别人结婚的家伙是会被驴踢的。虽然冰场上没有驴，不过有维克多和勇利在。别得瑟，小心乐极生悲。

看！那一脸老子今天一定会拿第一的家伙上冰了。四周一片欢呼像惊涛骇浪一样汹涌。

汹涌和凶险差不多，尤其是今天可是一个刷新新纪录的盛典啊！  
奥塔别克的分数出来了，就算是一直以来都沉着稳重的奥塔别克的脸上此刻也看得出来了然的喜悦打破了他以往的人设，谁说不是在相互切磋比较的赛场上面谁的心中都是天真无暇无法掩盖真实面目的少年呢？

闷骚与明骚都是一样的<——BY：整天担心有一大堆这种货色打妹妹注意的意大利哥哥，他说这句话的时候指的是维克多和胜生勇利。说来萨拉居然不象待见勇利那样非常的待见全世界都喜欢的维克多这点还真的挺新奇的，可能是维克多这一款和意大利奔放浪漫属性有点像所以有免疫力了。  
总之看着奥塔别克难得的面露喜色尤里仿佛自家的人一般强烈的朝着坐在他面前实际上看不见他此刻抑制不住的得瑟的表情炫耀着~  
所有人看不到也能够接收到了，就维克多好像还是完全不能理解目前他四周的这些家伙暗地里面在较个什么劲的样子。他全心全意心醉于这场波澜起伏所有人都使劲向前冲的比赛！  
有多久了？他没有经历过这样一个又一个的人靠近着、威胁着、对他毫不畏惧的冲刷着他的记录的人了？这使他想起了少年时候所有人都激流勇进的时候他感到周边都是对手周边都是同伴所有人都在渺小的距离里面威慑到彼此关心在乎着彼此。维克多有种现在就想要冲上冰场的冲动。  
曾经有记者问他：[你是否想要与胜生勇利决一胜负？你什么时候回到赛场？]——

奥塔别克的分数引起了又一次高潮的欢呼紧接着所有人的视线立刻跟随着大屏幕争分夺秒的切换聚焦到了JJ的身上，哈萨克斯坦的国旗瞬间全部都变成了加拿大的国旗，他的应援横幅在二楼围栏边上飘扬煽动！  
他有着宗教信仰，他在胸口划下十字虔诚的做出祈祷的动作而回应他的是场上巨大的欢呼声，好像他们就是他的上帝与神明无处不在的庇佑着他。比起维克多、奥塔别克这种在内心独自战斗的人，他永远都被伙伴们包围着似的从中闪亮出他的个人魅力。但也许问题就出现在这里，当他第一个跳跃失败的时候维克多蹙起了眉头。  
老实说维克多不太喜欢这个人，总是喜欢和别人炫耀自己总是无视勇利无视所有的不起眼的人，好像除了比自己厉害的人之外其他的都不重要一样，所以这种人怎么又会将粉丝与支持者这么的放在内心的呢？  
维克多继续地关注着JJ的比赛，他想要从中看出些什么。一个不是说从来都不会在比赛上掉链子的人么？这点倒是和自己有得一拼，但是总觉得这个家伙有和自己非常不一样的地方。  
当JJ发生第二次失误观众席上一片凄哀落寞，维克多意识到这个家伙骄傲自大的内心实际上太在乎别人了。  
是之前选手把他逼得太紧了或者是有太多的人太期待他了吗？  
维克多对JJ这个人还是不够了解不知道他的过去所以他不会明白。这个人虽然有些地方和自己很像，但是有些地方却是截然相反的。维克多是从小到大都因为异乎寻常的出色而在追捧里面长大的，可是他面前的这个在场上又一次失误的人却是在否定之中长大的。越是这样的人越是会在乎别人对自己的反应，也就越是容易受到他人的影响。  
如果是在完全的逆境里面反而会因为反抗的意识而奋勇向前急于展现自己否定那些否定他的人从而激发出来他自己，这有点像勇利。  
可是维克多不是胜生勇利，他不明白这种外在的压力对一个人来说有多么的可怕。毕竟维克多的对手一直都是自己，他害怕的是输给过去永远充满激情拥有着各种异想天开的想法的自己。  
所以紧接下来的一切也是维克多无法做到的，那就是当场上的人从对JJ的心痛和难过中因为他们的偶像绝对不会放弃而与他们的偶像一同不会对他有所放弃的鼓舞的时候——维克多看到了直到最后也没有放弃挑战的JJ，虽然他失败了。

维克多的脑中在想：这些人是在一起的。而自己从来都没有意识到过自己和自己的粉丝是在一起的。  
维克多一直觉得自己是在孤军奋战然后赐予所有爱他的人们感激的，觉得自己是一旦变得不够出色就会被所有的人抛弃的。

那天比赛之后勇利和维克多稍微参加了点小聚会和那些是朋友也是对手的家伙们一起吃了晚餐就早早地退场了。还有自由化的比赛，虽然要隔天进行但勇利看起来心事重重并不想要和别人待很久的样子。教练组们倒是很有兴致的喝一杯晚一些才回去，手下的那群孩子又不真的是孩子老师也有老师们的聚会。他们今天都棒透了！活该老师们都按耐不住的想要拖着人就死命的夸一顿自己的学生。最终他们都挑在围绕着赛场和酒店附近没有跑太远。  
已经不知道有多少年的比赛没有看到过这样的场面了，他们一个比一个更加的出色不断的刷新着个人记录对前辈组们一点都不退缩。人们谈论着，这在维克多霸临的那几年里真的从来都没有见到过。当维克多不在的时候所有人的光芒都重见天日甚至超越了维克多所保持的纪律，真是让人期待自由滑的比赛让人想要知道如果维克多也在这场比赛中的话他又会创造怎样的记录呢？  
挑战推动着每个人，让他们成为更好的自己！  
维克多今天一天最后的心情是舒爽的，他想起来勇利今天的失误看着天空两个人在路上走着，勇利接过突然闯过来的粉丝的鲜花抱了满怀，维克多抢先的在他之前对着粉丝们说了一声“明天也要支持勇利啊~”  
法语，勇利心想他也不会说法语，只好跟着维克多后面报以一个感激地微笑。  
于是他们继续走在回家的路上~  
“我明天一定会比今天做得更好的。”勇利满脸的歉疚维克多有点心疼“小失误，我也有过，今天已经过去了，明天也不知道会怎么样，加油就好。”他说完就揉了一把勇利的脑袋，揉完了手也没打算收回去而是向下揽住他的肩膀与他并肩地走着。这是维克多的习惯性动作，当他们这么的走在路上的时候看起来像是哪家的好兄弟，但又充满了保护感，勇利的肩膀舒坦了下去，他也抬头看着天空，没有下雪呢。勇利脱口而出“不知道自由滑会不会下雪，去年就下了。”  
维克多朝着他看知道他在想着些什么。  
“今天在看到JJ的时候突然想起来了去年，我那个时候也是这样，但是那个时候我从比赛中间开始就什么都不记得了。现在想起来好像那天也有很多的粉丝在对着我喊加油在喊我的名字。可是我就这么走开了，连一句话都没有对他们说也没有感谢他们，他们一定非常的难过。”  
嗯……这当然，维克多想，他自己是无论何时何地都不会吝啬饭撒的。  
“但是他们没有放弃你，今天观众席上给你的声援也是很棒的！所以你要补偿给他们吗？把过去全部都忘记用最好的现在全部都补偿给他们，你要是用实际行动的话比什么花言巧语的感谢都还要实在。”说到花言巧语这边他们俩对视了一下突然笑了起来，这个花言巧语说的不就是JJ嘛，噢，还有维克多本尊。心领神会不过他们两个又都知道这个家伙再怎么样在比赛场上也真心是个实干派。  
“这家伙也真是厉害啊。”勇利在他的怀里面舒了口气感叹了一句。维克多没有立刻回答他，而是稍微过了大概一两步路才来了一句“有吗？”完全是小孩子不喜欢听别人夸自己以外的人的口气啊。  
他们就这么一直走到酒店的门口，大堂温暖的光亮让人看得心都暖和了起来，还有记者堵在门口想要采访他们。维克多把手揽得更加的紧了一点，他现在想要这么做。在到达之前维克多突然对他说“我也想要再加油一点呢。”

在孤独的王座上面坐了那么多年他第一次有了一种重新拥有伙伴的感觉，追逐与被追逐的感觉让他觉得王座不再是这么生冷无谓的东西了，有那么多的人在追逐着，捏在手上的东西在他们的眼中原来是这么美好的东西吗？

[不是沉重的]

看到他们的记者迎了上来，

[即便今天勇利因为小失误而输给了那些人可是他还有重新去赢回来的资格。]

记者纷纷的询问着勇利今天的状态对其他选手有什么看法，维克多对短节目纪录被打破有危机感吗？以及……

[我也想要去赢回来啊！]

记者询问他“你打算赢回来吗？尼基福洛夫选手？”

  
尼基福洛夫、选手。

  
在听到这个久违了的称呼的时候维克多的心突然沸腾了起来！  
他没有注意到勇利的的脸上一惊但是低着头没有看他，像是内心正在进行着巨大的煎熬拉着维克多的手就从记者们中间逃脱出来。

“哇哦”维克多发出一声惊叹想找不到要说什么就只是惊叹，这看起来像是又一次的独占宣言，“勇利你真爱我。”走到没人的地方他握住勇利的脸庞就亲了下去，保洁人员的经过让他们两个稍微自重了一下，等人走了过去之后维克多看着他脸上难掩尴尬又爽朗。他哼着勇利的曲子愉快把他推进了房间。

交换~勇利洗完澡换了一身衣服出来把维克多一把推了进去，维克多扒住门口朝他抛了一个飞吻。他今天有点毛病欸，哪有那么的开心？自己的选手又没有拿第一名看别人的比赛开心成这个样子？？？？

浴室的上半部分是透明玻璃设计就用一道拉帘遮着上面一半，维克多开始脱衣服，嗯，他看起来没有打算把帘子拉下来，这是……有带这样的吗？？？勇利红着耳朵忍无可忍的跑进去帮他把帘子一把拉下来再回头刚想要骂他一顿的时候维克多表示“我的衣服你也顺便帮我一起——”  
勇利仓皇地逃了出去。

他的心很乱。调情很欢乐但是现在不是这个时候，他不知道为什么，他可以一直到最后再去说那些话，可是当他今天在观众席上、他发现维克多的眼中闪亮着热情，那种热情让他想起来很多年前他第一次看到维克多的比赛的时候、那段日子里，当他还在奋勇向前想要稳固他的王座的时候，勇利看到的就是这样的一双眼睛。他对一切都感兴趣想要赢得所有的一切眼中绝对不会仅仅只看着眼前的事物，他看着很遥远的地方，一个无限的未来。  
他会回来、维克多一定会回来的，那自己算是什么？他人生路上的一块绊脚石，阻挡那个给他第一道光芒的人重新成为那道光芒吗？  
这太残忍太无耻了。

他爱他，各种各样意味的爱，勇利深爱着维克多，从第一次见到他以来一直到现在，还有将来。勇利会永远地爱他。无论他是否知道自己的存在无论维克多是否会一直地爱他陪伴着他。勇利知道自己都会爱他，全心全意的爱他。  
他知道维克多会有下一个人生的巅峰，他看着维克多的眼睛就知道了，而自己不会了，他将会衰落下去，最终淹没在所有人之中，就像是曾经的过去一样，他现在只是赚到了一程而已。  
浴室里面的水声掩盖了他的哭声，他本来就不喜欢在别人的面前哭泣，但他得收拾一下自己的情绪，因为他得在今天把一些话说完否则他觉得自己没有办法进行接下来的比赛。他得给自己、对维克多呈上最完美的结局。  
他闷着声音哭得好难看，看起来像是嚎啕，最终却在花洒关闭水流落进下水道所有的声音都结束了的那一刻他停了下来。  
维克多拉开帘子看到他的背影坐在窗边看着窗外的夜景，他还在想勇利会不会偷看自己洗澡，结果发现没有，这就很没劲了，不过勇利一直都是这种不懂情趣的家伙，维克多觉得以后该好好的教他一下，不过这样好像也挺可爱的。  
他擦着头发往勇利面前的窗台上一坐，看美景不如看美人吧，你最爱的。  
冷不防就是一句“维克多、我有话和你说。”  
赛前禁止亲密行为这个我们约法三章的，为了你好。不过撩不撩你是我的事情~维克多有时候觉得自己是挺禽兽的，网上那些霸道总裁的同人文写得没错。不过原则就是原则。“什么？”

“我们结束吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后关机的梗来自于果子机怕冷，以及，陈情令大热那时候某位大佬在慈善晚会上拍视频拍到了王一博一点点结果被评论转发提示到电源耗光（当时看到这条真的是笑死我了！  
> 20200113 0428
> 
> 2020-01-14 02:14:48  
> 2020-01-17 04:27:40  
> 2020-01-18 03:45:45  
> 2020-01-19 04:54:52  
> 2020-01-22 02:57:56  
> 2020-01-24 04:01:22  
> 2020-01-25 04:59:28  
> 2020-01-27 03:30:40


End file.
